


Only a Heartbeat Away

by obsessedwithstabler, PrettySin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel's sick but gets better, F/F, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Character Death, Rich Novaks, Rimming, Slow Burn, everyone switches, happy endings, ish.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 265,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin
Summary: Castiel Novak was born with a heart condition that stopped him from really living until the day Adam Winchester's heart stopped beating for himself and began to beat for the attractive man. When Castiel meets Adam's two brothers, it's clear from the beginning that elder brother, Dean, is feeling things that he should not.Meanwhile, Chocolatier Gabriel Novak, elder brother and father figure to Castiel endeavors to thank Dean and his Sasquatch of a younger brother, only to realize that he's as sweet on the giant as he is on candy. Will the brothers realize that true love's from the heart?





	1. Death and Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! So obsessedwithstabler and I are rapidly nearing the end of this fic, and it's over 200,000 words, so I thought that I'd start posting. It'll be updated as quickly as I can divide it into chapters and post things. Please, if you notice discrepancies, please let us know. I'll edit them, but we've written this RP style, and since it's so very massive, it's hard to keep track of things.

Castiel Novak was born with a heart condition that stopped him from really living until the day Adam Winchester's heart stopped beating for himself and began to beat for the attractive man. When Castiel meets Adam's two brothers, it's clear from the beginning that elder brother, Dean, is feeling things that he should not. 

Meanwhile, Chocolatier Gabriel Novak, elder brother and father figure to Castiel endeavors to thank Dean and his Sasquatch of a younger brother, only to realize that he's as sweet on the giant as he is on candy. Will the brothers realize that true love's from the heart?

Castiel Novak wanted his misery to end.

For most of his life, he had been in and out of hospitals. Some of his earliest memories involved the sterile white walls and the overwhelming scent of antiseptic soaps. He couldn’t remember a point of his life when he had actually been healthy. Now he was twenty-three, and instead of graduation and planning a family, he was wishing for his stupid faulty heart to just stop beating.

Watching his younger brother, Gabriel sighed before walking into the hospital room. He pasted a grin on his face, moving over to his side. "Heya, Cassie! How's it hanging?"

The pale young man simply narrowed his eyes. “I’m dying, Gabriel. That’s how it’s hanging.”

"Well, I picked up that book for you that you wanted." Swallowing hard, Gabriel held out the book to his little brother. The family had been so happy after their mother's late in life pregnancy. She'd been forty-five, but everything had been going great, right up until it hadn't. The doctors hadn't noticed the murmur that would have told them about the pulmonary valve stenosis that his little brother had been born with- and it'd damaged an already fucked up heart to the point where it'd only worked after a fashion. Castiel had been in and out of hospitals since Gabriel had found him pale and unresponsive a week after he'd been born. 

He'd been waiting for a transplant for what seemed like forever, but being O-, it was harder apparently to find a match for them. 

Their mother hadn't been able to take it and had died herself when Castiel had been sixteen.

Cas took the book, letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry, Gabe. I’m just tired.” It seemed like he lived his life in a constant state of tired. How did it feel to wake up and not immediately want to go back to sleep?

"Yeah, I'm sure." Gabriel sat in the chair next to his brother's bed, reaching over to pat his ankle. "And don't worry about it. Lucifer said hello, but he's stuck in NY, so he's not going to be able to make it out like he thought."

“Like he ever does.” When was the last time he had seen Luc? It had to have been at least a year ago. And he was pretty sure he had been in high school the last time he saw Michael.

Hell. Gabriel hated that look on his little brother's face. Still, he was never going to give up. He couldn't. Castiel was the only damn person that made his life worth living most days. "Well, you won the bet. He called me before he tried the lie of looking for a flight out."

“As usual.” Cas looked at the book Gabe had given him. “I’ll start reading this tonight.”

"The other book you wanted will be in next week-" Gabriel jumped as the door opened and a nurse entered with a meal for his brother.

Cas looked at the tray in annoyance. “I’m not hungry.”

Meg sighed, looking at her favorite patient. "Look, I know, I do, but I knicked the last cookie from the break room for you. If nothing else, eat that." She paused and looked at Gabriel. "One cookie isn't going to kill him, I promise." And if it did... well... at least he went by cookie.

Waving his hand, Gabriel shook his head. "I heard nothing."

Sighing, Cas removed the lid from the tray and picked up the cookie.

Reaching out, she patted his shoulder. "I've got to get back out there- there's a hell of a commotion down in the ER, and they've floated a bunch of us nurses down there. Something about a major pile-up on the freeway."

Gabriel offered a smile to Meg, watching as she left the room.

He broke the cookie in half and nibbled on it. “Must be bad if Meg isn’t even bothering to flirt with me.”

"That was my thought. She's normally all about your blue eyes." Gabriel shook his head, his lips quirking.

“Exactly.” He ate the cookie and pushed the tray away. Then he wiped his hands clean and opened his book.

Honestly, Gabriel was rather certain that he was going to hell some days. He'd been caring for Castiel for as long as he could remember, and ever since he'd found out that his brother would need a new heart, he'd been praying for one. Hoping that some other poor bastard would die so that his brother could live because he knew that was what had to happen. He'd been waiting forever for it, and he knew that Castiel didn't have much longer to wait.

And then suddenly, the waiting was over.

XXXXXX 

Dean Winchester had spent most of his life taking care of his younger brother Sam after their mother died in a house fire. Their father moved them around the country, leaving Dean in charge far more than he should have- and then, when Dean was sixteen, he found out that his father had gotten involved with a woman in, leading to the birth of their youngest brother, Adam. The kid had been five when Dean’d found out.

Honestly, he'd been furious. His father was barely around as is, and they'd ended up with their Uncle Bobby when the state got involved, insisting on it. His father had this kid, Adam, and was there far more than he'd ever been with them... right up until their father died in a drunken car accident. 

And now he was standing here, staring down at his youngest brother's body, still... so still, except for the air being forced into his chest by the machine.

Dean was a firefighter, had been for more than long enough to know that he wasn't coming back from this. He wasn't going to see his brother laughing again, that sarcastic little smirk... 

His jaw clenched, along with his fingers as he watched him. His mother had been killed on impact, crushed like so much refuse.

Adam hadn't ever regained consciousness. "Sam." He looked over at his younger brother, tears streaking his cheeks.

Sam hugged his big brother tight. He had dropped everything at school when he got the call from Dean and rushed to the hospital on a last-minute flight that had cost a huge chunk of their savings. He couldn’t believe this. They weren’t as close to Adam as they were each other, but he was still their little brother.

Hugging Sam, Dean pressed his face into his hair. He didn't have words. He had been on scene, busting his ass to try and save as many lives as possible when he'd seen Adam. He'd ridden with him to the hospital, shaken to the core. He'd held it together enough to get a hold of Sam, but…

Sam sniffled and pulled away, watching his brother carefully. “Is there any chance of a meaningful recovery?”

Hell, the pain in his little brother's eyes... Dean pushed his hair back from his face, then looked at Adam. "No. He's... he's gone, Sammy. There's no way he's going to be able to come back from this."

How strange was it to look at his face, pale and still. Honestly, with the bandaging hiding the damage, he didn't look that bad. His body was largely uninjured, other than a broken arm. "He's an organ donor."

“But he looks so... he looks like he could just wake up,” Sam said softly, gripping his own arms.

"Sammy... he's..." Dean swallowed hard, then slipped an arm around Sam. "I know he looks like that, but they showed me the results of the scans. He's not there. There's no healing from what happened to him. We could keep him alive, like this, for years. His body will waste away, unable to move." The words burned as he spoke, feeling like bile on his lips. "He's... he's dead."

“I just...” Sam pulled away from his brother, shaking his head miserably.

"Take your time, Sam." Hell, he knew where Sam was right now. He wanted to cuddle him, but at the same time, if someone touched him in comfort, he'd break down, and he couldn't do that right now. He had to hold it together... and figure out how he was going to pay for everything. Fuck. 

XXXX

An hour later, Meg came back to Cas’s room. Castiel was sleeping but she motioned for Gabe to come to her.

Gabriel put down the book he'd snagged from Castiel's end table after Castiel had slipped off to sleep, blinking at the excitement in Meg's eyes. "What's up, gorgeous?"

“Gabe, That pileup I told you about… they brought a teenage boy in. He’s O negative and he has no significant brain activity,” She whispered.

"...What?" Gabriel whispered the word, his own heart feeling like it'd stopped in his chest. "That's... what?"

“He’s on life support and he’s an organ donor.”

"Meg... is Cas still on the top of the list? Is he- are you telling me, that..." Fuck. Was he crying? He didn't care. He shoved his hair back, forcing himself to take a breath. His little brother could have a heart.

“I’m telling you that we’re talking to his family. He has two brothers and one is a firefighter. It’s the younger one who seems reluctant to let him go.”

"I wouldn't let him go either. You know I wouldn't." Gabriel fisted a hand in his hair, making himself calm down. There was nothing certain, not at all. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions, not yet.

“Breathe, Gabe.” She squeezed his arm. “I think it would help if you talk to them.”

"Meg... you know damn well that's not legal, and it shouldn't be. I can't pressure them like that." Gabriel shook his head, his mouth kicking up at the corner. Meg'd been their nurse for several years now, since she'd gotten out of school, and he loved the hell out of her. She was outrageous, vivacious, and not above going low to get what she wanted.

“Who said anything about pressuring? Maybe you get hungry and head down to the cafeteria.”

Swallowing hard, Gabriel nodded. "I'll see you in hell at least when we get there." He nudged her, then held his arms out for a hug. "Maybe I'll go get a coffee…"

Meg hugged him tightly. “And another cookie for Cas.”

"And another cookie for Cas, since that's all he would eat." Gabriel kissed her hair, hugging her close. "Stay with him?"

“You know I will.” Meg let him go and sat down beside Cas.

Taking a steadying breath, Gabriel headed downstairs for the cafeteria. He was wearing a shirt, as he always did these days, encouraging people to be organ donors with Castiel's picture on it and story. He knew that he'd gotten a lot of people to sign up, but not a single match for Castiel yet. He headed for the coffee, needing the caffeine boost.

A young man with shaggy brown hair was getting coffee, and he accidentally bumped into him. “Oops, I’m sorry.”

"Oh- no, I'm sorry. It's been a long day, you know?" Gabriel looked at the younger man, who frankly, looked wrecked. His brow furrowed, and he paused as he paused in getting his coffee. "Why don't you let me get that for you?"

“Oh, it’s okay...” Sam took his cup and warmed his fingers. “Thank you.”

"It's no problem, seriously." Gabriel moved, grabbing a cookie before motioning to them. "You should try one. They're not bad. The other food can be questionable." 

He chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t know. It’s been years since I was here last.” Fuck. Did that sound broken? Sam almost felt punch drunk, thinking about Adam. 

"I think I've eaten more here than I have anywhere else in... forever." Hell knew that he refused to eat what Castiel couldn't have in front of him. "Let's just say the meatloaf made me question whether Soylent Green was involved."

That made the younger man laugh in spite of himself. That sounded like something that Adam would have... He cut the thought off, sighing. “I can believe it.” He finally selected a salad that didn’t look too questionable.

Eyeing the salad, Gabriel decided that copying the attractive younger man was a safe bet. "I'm Gabriel. Care to share a table?"

“I’m actually here with someone, but you can join us.” He gave Gabe what he hoped was a sunny smile. It didn't feel anywhere close.

"If they don't mind- I don't want to intrude." Hell, he was attractive... and a giant. Suddenly, his turning down Gabriel's offer to pay made sense- if he was with someone... and he was gorgeous. Fuck, his mind was racing around with different paths of thought- the poor kid dying, hell, Castiel may be dying, the heart… He forced himself to focus on the tall man.

“No, no intrusion at all,” Sam assured him. He handed the cashier his debit card.

The machine beeped, and the woman cleared her throat. "Sir, I'm sorry, but there seems to be a problem with your card..."

Gabriel watched quietly for a moment before he leaned forward, handing the woman his card. "Here you go, Lois. I've got it." He moved his food over so that it could be scanned as well.

Sam rucked his card away, embarrassed. “Thanks...”

Gabriel nudged him, looking up at the younger man as they finished up paying. "Don't worry about it. Seriously. I'm a big believer in paying it forward." He paused as he saw a man waving towards the giant he stood with. Well hell. Figured he'd be into pretty boys.

Sam waved back and led Gabe over to the table. “Hey, De. This is Gabe. Gabe, this is Dean.”

Dean stood, holding out his hand as he looked not at Gabriel but at his shirt. "Nice to meet you, Gabe." Leave it to Sammy. Had he even read his shirt?

"Nice to meet you." Gabriel reached out, shaking his hand.

They broke apart and all three men sat down. Sam popped his salad open and grabbed a plastic fork.

Gabriel sipped his coffee before carefully wrapping his cookie and put it to the side. "Not eating?" He asked Dean.

Dean cleared his throat. "Nah. Coffee is good for me."

“Dean is a firefighter. I’m going to Stanford. I haven’t eaten since I caught my flight,” he explained, motioning to his salad.

"And you picked _salad_?" Gabriel blinked, then shook his head. "I run a candy shop."

"Sammy's weird like that." Though Dean entirely agreed with the shorter man.

Sam took a bite of his salad and the picture on Gabe’s shirt caught his attention. “Who is that on your shirt?”

"My little brother, Castiel. He was born with pulmonary valve stenosis- it was very narrow and they didn't catch it, and it caused a thickening of the ventricle, so his heart doesn't work properly." Poking at his salad, Gabriel shrugged a bit. "He's been on the list forever, but he is a rare type."

“That’s… awful.” Suddenly Sam didn’t have much of an appetite and he put his fork down.

Dean reached over, touching Sam's hand. "You need to eat. Adam would be making you, and you know it." Hypocritical, really. Dean couldn't eat either.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." The tension in Sam's shoulders…

Sam reached up and brushed a tear from his eye. “I’m sorry. We just found out about our brother...”

"He was in a car accident and received massive head trauma. Adam's... he's brain dead." Dean slipped an arm around Sam, clearing his throat. "He's O-, like your shirt says your brother is."

Gabriel froze, watching them. "I'm so sorry. I didn't... that's awful."

“He’s a donor,” Sam whispered. “But… what if they’re wrong, Dean?”

"Sam... I love you. I do. And you know, despite all the crap... I love Adam. Hell, I'd have died so that he could live if I'd gotten the chance but he's... he's not coming back." Dean swallowed hard, gently stroking Sam's hair. 

"I should leave you guys. I'm..." Gabriel felt a little sick. Fuck. He hadn't meant to actually run into them. Maybe have them see his shirt, but this... it was like rubbing it in. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine..."

Dean's hand reached out and caught Gabriel's wrist. "Give me your information."

Sam didn’t say anything. He just stared down at his salad.

Gabriel was shaking as he fished out his card and handed it over to Dean. "I'm sorry-"

Looking at the card, Dean took a deep breath before he nodded, letting him go. He watched as Gabriel grabbed his cookies and coffee before he left. The elder Winchester looked at his brother. "You need to eat, Sam…"

“I know.” Sam had to take a few moments to just breathe. Then he took another bite of his salad. “I know the right thing is to let him go...”

"I'm not gonna push you, Sammy." Dean blinked as he realized that Gabriel had completely abandoned his food, heading out of the cafeteria. Shaking his head, he pulled the salad over to himself. 

“But… how many people can he help if we do?” His voice was even softer.

"His organs would go to eight people if they're viable... his tissues, like his corneas, bones and tendons, veins and arteries, heart valves... well, not if they take the heart... skin can be used for grafts." Dean swallowed hard, staring down at his pilfered salad. Adam had wanted to save lives. He'd wanted to go to medical school, hell, he'd been so passionate about it…

“And he’d want that.” Of course, he did. Even though Adam had just gotten his drivers license, he’d been so proud of that little red heart indicating he was a donor.

Dean was quiet for a long moment before he gave a small nod. Adam had gone on and on about how they'd use the heart, lungs, liver, kidneys, pancreas, and intestines. It was a lot of lives. Hell, the kid had gotten Dean to sign up as a donor. He'd always meant to before, but he'd made it a priority after talking to Adam. "He would."

“It might even help… Gabe’s brother...” he wiped at his eye again. “If you were that sick, I’d do anything to help you.”

"Yeah. Me too." Dean snorted a little, shaking his head. "Poor bastard about swallowed his tongue when we mentioned Adam." The man'd looked mortified. Adam would have thought it was hysterical.

“He did.” Sam hugged Dean tight. “I want to say goodbye to Adam.”

Dean hugged Sam close, pressing a kiss to his fluffy hair. "Okay. We can do that." Tears burned at his eyes, and he gave a little nod. "I'm ready when you are."

“I’m ready.” Sam ate one last bite of his salad, then they threw everything away and walked back to the ICU.

XXXXXX

A little over an hour after Gabe was in the cafeteria, Meg came bustling into Cas’s room. “Gabe!”

Gabriel jumped, his eyes widening as he saw the excitement on her face. "Meg?" Fuck. He stood, staring at her. He'd been sitting there, feeling terrible for Dean and Sam, remembering the sadness in their eyes.

“The family said their goodbyes. The car crash victim’s heart is being removed as we speak,” she said, nearly tripping over her own excitement. “The transplant team is already in place and Cas is about to be taken up.”

"Cas- CAS!" Gabriel moved, hugging his brother before he moved, picking up Meg and spinning her in a circle. "I could kiss you, Meg!"

Startled, Castiel opened his eyes in time to see Meg plant a kiss on Gabe’s lips. “Wha...”

Kissing her back, Gabriel made it a good one, dipping the RN as his tongue slid over hers. Hearing his brother, he straightened her upright, then let her go to hurry over to his brother. "Cas, they've got a heart. You're about to go to surgery!"

“Surgery...” It took a moment for Cas to understand. “They… I have a heart?”

Meg, a bit dazed from Gabriel's enthusiastic kissing blinked before jumping back into nurse mode. "They have a heart, Clarence! You're about to be rushed off to surgery!"

Gabriel hugged his little brother, pressing his face into his hair.

Stunned, Cas returned his brother’s hug with the little strength he had. “How...”

"There was a kid... in a car accident." Gabriel bit his lower lip, smoothing Castiel's hair. "I ran into his brothers in the cafeteria, they... they saw my shirt."

“Was he… an organ donor...?”

"He was," Meg assured him, clearing her throat. "He was an organ donor, and from what his brothers said, he was an amazing young man."

Wiping at his face, Gabriel held his  
brother's hand.

Cas didn’t have time to ask many more questions. Soon his room was filled with doctors and nurses. He held his brother’s hand as long as he could. “You’ll be here when I wake up, right, Gabe?”

"I'm going to be right there, Cassie, I promise. I love you, so much." Gabriel squeezed his hand, his heart racing as he followed Castiel through the hall. He was going to have to let go. The doors were coming.

“Love you too, Gabe.” Cas squeezed his hand, his eyes full of excitement and fear.

"I'll be waiting, Cas!" Gabriel squeezed his hand, then let go as Meg tugged his shirt a little. "You've got this!" Fuck. Fuck. Cas was gone. He was being wheeled away. This was happening, he was getting his heart.

Meg squeezed his arm reassuringly. “You remember how this is gonna go? Surgery and ICU after?”

"I... yes." He nodded, slipping his arm around her. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Meg. I'm just... it's actually happening."

“It’s okay. I know you’re excited. I’m fucking excited, too!”

"Excited, terrified... take your pick." Gabriel shook his head, sighing after a long moment. "Thank you, Meg...."

“You’re welcome, kiddo.” She rubbed his back gently. “Go relax. There’s nothing you can do for right now.”

He took a deep breath, then nodded as he started to walk towards the waiting area. "Did I mention you get a lifetime supply of whatever candy you want from my shop?" 

“Once or twice.” She playfully blew him a kiss. “Go. I’ll find you when the surgery is done.”

Gabriel shot her a wink, then blew her one back before going to sit down. He had a while to wait, and he was going to be fucking with Garth- because his poor minion was going to be rearranging things to be making room for a chocolate-covered fruit display, and Gabriel knew it'd be a while before he got back to work.

XXXXXX

That evening, Gabe had just eaten dinner when Meg found him in the cafeteria. She came straight to him and gently grabbed his arm. “Gabe?”

"Meg?" Gabriel blinked tiredly, looking up from the salad he had been picking at. "Is he...?"

A huge smile spread over her face. “He’s breathing on his own, and his brand new heart is working perfectly.”

It was a good thing that Gabriel was seated because his legs would have given out in relief. "Oh, thank fuck…"

Meg sat down beside him, sipping a bottle of water she always carried. “I’ve already seen him. They’re going to start weaning him off sedation in the next hour.”

"So I should eat my salad and get the hell up there," Gabriel said after a long moment, picking up his fork. "I can't believe this is happening. It feels surreal."

“I know.” She gently patted his back. “But it’s very real. He looks good, Gabe.”

"I didn't think I was going to get to take him home this time. He... he was giving up. I didn't...." Gabriel reached for his coffee, trailing off. What the hell did he even say?

“But he didn’t, and now he’s getting his life back. You’ll be taking him home in a couple of weeks.”

Gabriel nodded, then poked at his salad. "Thank you, Meg. Can we go up now? I don't think I can eat this."

“Of course. But after you sit with him for a bit, I want you to eat something real, alright? I’ll order a pizza if I have to.”

"You're a doll, you realize that, right?" Gabriel reached over, hugging her for a long moment before he stood.

“I know I am.” She gladly returned the hug. “Let’s go see your brother. I think it’ll be best if you’re there when he wakes up.”

"I did promise him." The pair threw out the food before heading towards the elevators that lead to the ICU.

As they headed upstairs, meg kept a hand on his arm. “He’s going to be pretty out of it today. We anticipate he’ll be more lucid in the coming days.”

Nodding, Gabriel followed her up and into the room. He could do this. This was the easy part. He just had to heal now.

As Meg promised, Cas was eased off of his sedation shortly later. Gabe could see a difference in just minutes. His brother began twitching and shifting restlessly.

Gabriel took his brother's hand gently in his own, stroking the back of it. "I'm right here, Cassie. It's okay."

Cas didn’t respond, but Gabe was still euphoric. His brother had a functioning heart. He would be able to go to school, to start a family… to live.

He let himself think about that until he heard a scratchy, faint whisper.

“Gabe...”

Squeezing his brother's hand, Gabriel laughed. "Hey, Cassie. You're... Meg said it's great." He cleared his throat.

His eyes opened partly, glassy and not quite focused. “You’re here...”

"Always, Cas. I am never leaving you."Gabriel kissed his hand, moving so Castiel could see him.

“Love you...” His eyes closed again but he managed to grip Gabe’s fingers.

"Love you, kiddo. So much." Gabriel kissed his fingers, squeezing back. Fuck, the color in Castiel's cheeks... had he ever seen that?

As Cas slipped back into a restful sleep, Meg snuck into the room. “Hey... he looks great.”

"He does. He really does." Gabriel turned, hugging Meg. "I have a surprise for you, gorgeous."

“Gabe, I don’t need anything. He has a heart. This is the greatest part of my job.”

"I know, but at this point, you're family." Gabriel grinned, kissing her cheek. Meg was beautiful, crass, sarcastic, and despite some ignorant opinions, kind. She deserved the world.

“I try.” She let him go and began checking Cas’s vital signs. “He really looks great. I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much color in his features.”

"I know that I haven't." Not even when his brother was at his healthiest. "So six months until he is completely healed? Or?"

“If he follows the diet and exercise plan his surgeons give him, yes. He’ll never play very physical sports, but he’ll be able to run, drive, go to college...everything he’s missed out on so far.”

"Hell, won't that be a thing? Cas driving!" Laughing, Gabriel shook his head.

“But most importantly, he’s going to live.” She squeezed Gabe’s shoulder. “And I don’t want to see him back here.”

"Damn right, he won't be." He sighed, patting her hand. "I am ordering food for the whole floor. Balthazar's on me!"

“You know my favorite.” She ruffled his hair affectionately. “He’ll be out of it tonight. You should relax. Watch some TV.”

"Works for me. I'll have Doctor Sexy on." Gabriel laughed, patting her back. He couldn't wait until Castiel was more awake.

But Meg was right. For the rest of the night, Cas awoke periodically, confused and disoriented. He was never awake for more than a couple of minutes before he slipped back into a healing sleep.

Gabriel snuggled into the chair he was in, sighing as he watched Doctor Sexy frotting against a nurse in the elevator. He was clearly missing the sexy male orderly who had a thing for his ass.

He must have dozed off at some point because he awoke to a hand squeezing his.

Starting, Gabriel looked over at his brother. "Hey, Cas... must have fallen asleep. Sorry."

Cas was groggy but he managed, “Water...?”

"Sure. Let me get Ruby- she's on now. Meg had to go home." Pushing the call bell, Gabriel watched his brother. Maybe it sounded redundant, but fuck, he seemed so healthy. The color in his face- his lips... it was amazing. Fuck. He hadn't even told Lucifer or Michael. Oops.

Ruby strolled into the room just a minute later. She rubbed Gabe wrong, but Cas didn’t seem to mind her terribly. “Yes, Gabe?”

"Cas wants water- Meg said something about ice chips?" Hell, he wasn't sure, but he did know that he wasn't letting his younger brother get hurt.

“Ice chips would be correct. I’ll be right back.” She whirled back out of the room, returning with a glass of ice chips. She handed them to Gabe. “I’m sure he’d love me to feed him, but it’s a busy shift.”

He caught her wrist, watching her for a long moment. "Thank you, Ruby. Seriously." Hell, he'd never thought that he'd say that. Ruby, unlike Meg, wasn't someone that he could see as family. Not really with her attitude for some things, but she was a good nurse. She did her job, and maybe it was because she'd talked about the DNR with Castiel before Gabriel could tell him no.

She nodded and awkwardly patted his hand before leaving the room again.

He snorted softly, then moved over to Castiel. "Still thirsty? Ruby said ice chips, and I've got them right here."

Cas nodded, rubbing his eyes with a trembling hand. “Really thirsty...”

"I know, here- just let it melt in your mouth, kiddo." Gabriel gently put the chip into his mouth. "How's that, kiddo?"

Cas let the ice melt in his mouth. “Mm...”

"You look so good, Cas. You're just..." He moved, grabbing a small hand mirror from the end table before holding it up for Castiel to look at.

Cas swallowed the little bit of ice and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened. “Whoa...”

Gabriel laughed a little, smoothing Castiel's hair. "I know- look at that! You've got color- and your lips are pink!" 

Cas licked his lips and smiled a little. His hand came up to the bandages covering his heart.

"Careful, Cas... I don't want you to hurt yourself." Hell, he was terrified of hugging him, but Meg had assured him that it was going to be all right. "Balthazar insisted on donating dinner to the staff- I was going to buy, and he said that you can have your own feast when you're up to it."

“That sounds good...” He let his hands rest in his lap. “More ice? I’m still so thirsty...”

"Here you go, kiddo. You did great in the surgery. Dr. Gadreel assured me that you did amazingly and that it was textbook perfect." He carefully slipped him another piece of ice.

He smiled around the ice. “How long ago..?”

Gabriel looked at the clock, his brow furrowing at the time as he did the math. "It's about sixteen hours post-op." It'd taken him a while to get the tube out of his throat- he'd had to fully wake up, but he'd fallen back asleep.

Cas took another piece of ice. “And I’m really okay? My new heart?”

"You're really okay. The doctor said he's never  
seen anyone who did as well as you did." Reaching out, Gabriel smoothed the blanket in front of him on the bed. "I'm going to figure out how to pay for the kid's funeral." Hell, he kept seeing Sam's face when his card was declined.

It took a minute for Cas to remember what he meant. “Oh… the brother...”

"Yeah. It's... it's not fair to them, and I know they're on a budget." That was one thing that their parents had done right, if only from their Dad's cult-like book followers. It kept them more than comfortable with all of the royalties, and their mother'd had money to start with. 

He yawned and rubbed his eyes again. “Do you think… do you think I could thank them?”

"Of course, if they're open to it. It's... it's hard for them. The younger man, Sam was quite upset. He's going to Stanford. The older brother, Dean, is a firefighter. I gave them my card." Gabriel explained, rubbing Castiel's hand.

“I’d like to thank them, but I understand...” He squeezed Gabe’s hand and opened his mouth for more ice.

Gabriel slipped him some more ice, squeezing his younger brother's hand. He couldn't wait until his brother was feeling better and able to eat real food. Hell, he hadn't had most of Gabriel's candies because of it.

Once the cup was empty, Cas felt quite a bit better. “That was so good.”

Gabriel grinned, rubbing his hand. "I'm glad. We'll get you some more in a bit."

He nodded and sank back into the pillows. His mind was whirring and he kept his grip on his big brother’s hand.

"Want me to see if you can sit up a little?" Gabriel asked, reaching for the remote. Surely the nurses wouldn't mind him sitting up an inch.

“Yeah. I think my ass is asleep.”

Gabriel laughed softly, his cheeks stinging from how much he'd been smiling. "That's great- we'll have to get that taken care of. Make sure you tell Ruby exactly that. She'll get a giggle out of it." 

He huffed softly and tried to resist touching his chest. “When will Meg be back?”

"Eight in the morning. She told me to tell you to behave 'your pretty little ass, Clarence'." Hitting the button, Gabriel relaxed back into the chair. 

Cas chuckled as Ruby came back to the room.

“Well, there’s our little patient. Do you need something, sweetheart?”

Cas nodded and patted his bed. “Can I sit up a little, Ruby? My ass is asleep.”

Chuckling, she came to the bed and eased him upright just a little. “How’s that?”

“Much better.”

"Now, Ruby... you ran out on me earlier. I got you a little gift, and I do hope that you enjoy it." Standing, Gabriel opened the drawer in the end table, pulling out a wrapped, long jewelry box. 

Ruby looked at the box curiously before taking it. “Gabe, what did you do?”

"Believe it or not, I don't find you completely loathsome." He grinned at her, leaning on the foot of his bed a little. "You're the one who listened to our little Cassie when I wouldn't. I wasn't happy about it, but it's still true. And freaking worth something nice and shiny." He'd gotten the other staff something nice, but Ruby'd earned that... and Meg... he couldn't wait until she saw her jewelry set.

She opened the box and found a white gold bracelet studded with rubies. “A little on the nose, even for you.” A smile quirked at her lip. “Next time girls prefer diamonds.”

"Oh, like this?" He slid her an earrings box with a smirk.

She laughed and opened the box. “Now that’s what I’m talking about, Novak.”

"You're welcome, Ruby. Don't ever stop advocating for your patients, no matter how much the family hates it." Gabriel glanced at Castiel, taking a slow breath before letting it go. "It pissed me off, but it had to be said."

“I’m glad you got it.” She surprised him by giving him a one-armed hug.

Gabriel hugged her back, grinning at his brother. "See? I told you I'd win her over eventually." It'd taken a while, but eh.

Cas just smiled and closed his eyes. “I think I’m ready for some TV.”

Turning on the television, Gabriel found something that his brother was sure to enjoy. Normally he'd tease him and watch something that he preferred just to bug his little brother, but after everything, he figured that Castiel had earned it.

Ruby patted Gabe’s arm and slipped out of the room to give Cas a little peace.

Cas opened his eyes and looked at the tv. “It’s different,” he murmured. “Soon I’ll be outside...”

"Soon. Soon you'll be driving, going to school, doing all those crazy things that you've never been able to do." Hell, Gabriel wasn't even sure how much the poor little bastard had been able to whack off in his life- with his heart, increased heart rate had been a fucking nightmare. 

A tear slid down his cheek. “I can go to school...I don’t know what I want to study.”

"Well, I can promise that you have all the time of your own. Hell, you can go to school and just get a million different degrees." Gabriel gently wiped the tear away, rubbing his shoulder.

Cas grabbed his hand and held it tight. “I’ll do everything I have to. I’m going to take care of this heart so I can do this...all of this.”

"Damn straight, Cas. Damn straight." Squeezing Castiel's hand, Gabriel wiped a tear from his own cheek with his hand.


	2. Letters and Debts

Dean had just gotten back to work from a massive house fire- he'd busted his ass, and had showered, but he could still smell the smoke in his hair. He headed into the kitchen, nudging Rufus his boss. "What's that look for?"

Rufus motioned to an elaborate chocolate arrangement sitting on a table. “You got a sweetheart you haven’t told me about, Winchester?”

"No. I don't- what the hell?" Dean blinked, reaching for the card on the flowers. How the hell...? His eyes narrowed on the decorative heart on the card with the wings on it. He flipped it open.

_Dean,  
I don't have words to thank you and your brothers for the gift that you gave to Castiel. He's more alive than I have ever seen him, and he wishes to thank you in person. I understand if you're hesitant to do so, nor would I blame you if you decided that you just couldn't._

_If you ever want chocolates or other delicious candies, please come to the Candy Shop. Anything that you want, free of charge, it's yours. (Sam's gotten the same letter)._

_I understand that that's a piss poor replacement for the loss of your brother, but I know there's nothing that I can do. Still, I would like to pay for his funeral and hospital bills. Please take the enclosed check and use it for whatever you need to._

_~Gabriel Novak_

As he read the note, his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and realized it was Sam calling, and he answered immediately.

“Dean!” Sam was breathless and near tears.

"Sammy." Dean croaked, then cleared his throat as he looked at the arrangement. "You okay?" 

Hell, there was chocolate-covered fruit, candies- expensive shit, hand made chocolates... it must have been hundreds of dollars. He blinked as he pulled out the check, his jaw literally dropping as he saw that it was for a hundred thousand dollars. He went back to the card, staring as he saw the postscript that said the man was sorry as he'd learned that Adam's mother had passed as well.

“I just got this huge package from Gabriel Novak… and a check...”

"...Me too. A hundred thousand." Dean snorted softly, shaking his head as he reached out and grabbed a chocolate, popping it into his mouth. Oh, holy fucking shit... that was delicious.

“He gave me a check for fifty thousand...and the registrar sent me an email...He paid my tuition,” Sam choked out.

Dean stilled, blinking. He couldn't have... Who the hell had that kind of money laying around? "Like this semester's tuition?"

“No. My last two years.”

"...Seriously?" Dean coughed a little as he stared at the assorted sweets, shaking his head. "Damn. I... after I finish paying off the funerals, I'll..." Pay off Sam's college loans, or what he could. Little did he know, but Sam was about to get notified that he no longer had any loans.

“De, I’ve never seen this kind of money. I mean... I can get my car fixed up! I can fly home for spring break!”

"I've never seen it either. That's... hell, Sammy, this is insane." He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "His brother wants to meet us."

There was a moment of silence. “I’d like to do it. But I can’t take another break until next month when it’s spring break.”

"Of course. That makes sense... and I'm going to wait for you. No offense, I just.... don't want to do this alone." He explained, shaking his head.

“Of course, De.” Sam sat down at his desk and started up his old laptop. If he had all of this money, he could afford to start paying some of his loans off. “I wanted to ask you...should I keep pouring money into the Jeep, or look at something a little more reliable?”

"Sammy, if there's that much money, get a new jeep. Hell- go to the dealer with that check and get something reliable." Dean bit his lower lip, pacing the kitchen a little as he heard a ding on Sam's computer. "What was that?"

“My email.” He scowled as his computer kept freezing while he tried to open his email. “I’ll start looking, and you can help me choose.”

"Well, you can get a new computer, at least, considering... I mean, I know that computer is just..." A POS that Sam'd been struggling with for years.

“I know. I’m going to get a new one.” Finally, he opened his email, and he couldn’t believe what he was reading. “What...”

"What? Something wrong, Sam?" Dean grabbed water out of the fridge, opening it with a twist of his wrist before drinking down half.

“My… my loans...” He hurriedly signed into the website. “Thirty thousand… it’s gone!”

"What?!" Dean spluttered, coughing hard as he heard Sam's words. How the fuck-

“They’re gone! My loan balance is zero dollars and zero cents!” He let out a hysterical laugh.

"How the hell is he doing this? I don't... _Why_ the hell is he doing this? It's insane." Shaking his head, Dean set down the water bottle in his hand.

“I don’t know. I don’t care. I’m sending you a copy right now.” He copied the page and emailed it to his brother. “Holy shit.”

Dean put his phone on speaker before he opened his email, his lips parting in shock. "Holy shit, Sam. This is just... holy shit. I can't believe this."

Sam ran his hands through his messy hair. “I guess I’m going car and computer shopping this week,” he said in shock.

"Seriously. Do it. You'll have to drive the car out here so I can look it over." Dean explained, shaking his head. "Well, hell- how long is your break? It's a twenty-five-hour drive. I mean, you could do it in two days, but..." He didn't want Sammy to waste his entire break on driving.

“I could drive, De. If I had a good car, I would love a road trip.”

"You could if you're sure. That's two twelve-hour days." Dean shook his head, sighing. "I mean, I'm really just... in shock."

“So am I.” He glanced at his watch. “Shit, De, I have to go to class. Can we FaceTime tonight?”

"Of course, Sammy. Have a good day in class, okay?" Spotting his friend Ash reaching for a piece of chocolate, he poked him.

“I will. Love you!”

"Love you, Sammy." Dean grinned, hanging up after he heard the click of his brother getting off of the phone.

Ash tried to grab a chocolate again. “Sam good?”

Looking at the massive amount of chocolate, Dean debated sharing for a long moment before sighing. "Go ahead, Ash. And he's... he's good. The guy who got Adam's heart? His older brother sent this. He also paid off Sam's loans, his tuition for the rest of college, and wrote me a check for a hundred grand." Dean told him, purposefully waiting until Ash had popped the chocolate into his mouth.

Ash nearly choked on the chocolate. He pounded his own chest until he swallowed painfully. “What in the name of AC/DC?”

"Yep." Sliding the card over to Ash, Dean put the check into his wallet. On one hand, he wanted to rant about it, but hell... he couldn't blame the poor bastard for wanting to do something in thanks, not when it'd saved his brother. If it'd been Sammy, he'd have done whatever it took.

Ash read the note a few times. “Well… guess drinks are on you for a while.”

Dean snorted softly, poking Ash's side. "Not if you want to keep eating my chocolate." He picked up a piece of chocolate-covered fruit, nibbling it. Fuck... that was delicious.

Ash saw the logo and he nearly choked again. “Holy hell, Batman. I love this place.”

"Yeah. I get free candy apparently, for life." Dean shook his head, a bit flummoxed by this whole thing. "I never was one for chocolates, but they're pretty damn delicious." He blinked, his brow furrowing. How the hell had the man gotten a basket to Sam?

“Oh, it’s not just chocolates, Dean. Remember that pie we got you for your birthday this year?”

"...For fucking real? That was from there?" That'd been so fucking delicious- the perfect texture, taste and... "I'm suddenly more okay with this."

“Thought you might be. It’s pricey, but he donates to different charities. Like last month he came up with this incredible brownie, and all sales of that brownie went to St. Jude’s.”

Dean snorted softly, sinking down into a chair as he looked at the card again. "I can't believe this shit's happening, Ash. I miss my punk of a little brother, but all I can think is that Adam would be happy that he'd been able to save this one guy, let alone seven others."

“You’re right, Dean.” Ash sat down beside him, nibbling his chocolate.

"It just makes it weird, you know? And I'm going to see this man, this guy with Adam's heart." He just hoped that he did it justice and was as good as Adam was.

“You’re a good man, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes, chucking one of the smaller pieces of candy at Ash. "So how have you been doing? What about that guy you were going to ask out?"

“Ah, didn’t work out. But it’s cool. His loss.”

"That blows." Dean shook his head, sipping his water. "You deserve better. At least you're single for the charity auction."

Rufus flopped down in a chair, smirking at his prettiest firefighter- he knew because Dean'd been voted that for the last five years running. "Well, so are you. I'm counting on you, Dean- when we do that auction, you're topless. And for the calendar."

Dean groaned, smacking his hand over his face.

“Haha, loser.”

XXXXX 

That weekend, Sam decided to go car shopping. Not wanting to go alone, he invited his best friend, Charlie. She was a funny, sweet redhead Sam had met during his freshman orientation and they just clicked. Charlie was gay and there for Sam when he realized that he liked men as much as he liked women. Since they met they were practically inseparable and Charlie had even met Dean several times.

And of course his jeep wouldn't start on the cool February morning, so they took the bus to the closest dealership. Sam kept feeling for his wallet, where his debit card and plenty of cash were safe.

Charlie nudged his arm. "I am wicked excited for you. Do you have a specific vehicle that you want to look at?"

"Not really. I just want it to run and be able to get me home to Kansas and back." He returned her infectious grin. "But I don't want to spend more than seven or eight thousand."

"Just seven or eight." She laughed, shaking her head at the thought. "Seriously, that's just insane." She knew that Sam had been busting his ass through school, as had Dean. It was about time that something good happened to the brothers.

**Buy a new car. I want you to use some of the money I had. Want you safe. Money should be in your account now.** Dean texted his brother.

Sam saw the text and showed Charlie. "I think, even when I'm a lawyer, he'll worry about me. But when I'm making money I'm going to take care of him and he's not gonna do a thing about it."

Snorting a little, she rolled her eyes. "He's not going to stop worrying about you. Not ever, but I want to be there when you're trying to give him money. Seriously. It'd be fucking hysterical."

"Laugh it up, asshole."

The bus stopped at the dealership and they hopped off, adjusting their jackets before they headed through the car lot.

She grinned, looking around the lot. "Wooo- these are some fancy cars, Sam. For reals." Shaking her head, she slipped her arm through her best friend's.

"I don't need much. Just another seat for my best friend."

"And your dog. You're going to have this vehicle for a while, and after law school, you and I both know that you're getting a dog." Charlie nudged his side as they looked around.

"Of course I am." He looked up to see a salesperson quickly approaching them. "And here we go. De took the afternoon off so I can call him with our top three choices."

"That works at least," Charlie smirked, pulling out her phone. "I've already researched the prices here, which seem fair enough."

"Hello- my name's Alfie. How may I help you?" The man asked with an easy smile, adjusting his tie.

"Hi, Alfie." Sam shook his hand. "My name's Sam, and this is Charlie. I'm looking for a good, reliable vehicle in the six thousand dollar range, and I'd like to buy my vehicle outright, today."

"Winchester?" Alfie said, tilting his head. "Um. Well... actually, if you're Sam Winchester, and I'll need ID, we've got a couple of cars that you're supposed to choose from. Our top of the line vehicles."

Charlie burst into giggles, hanging onto Sam. "Seriously- Dean called ahead!"

"Actually, the man's name was Gabriel Novak." Alfie corrected her gently.

Sam's jaw dropped. "No way..." He fished out his wallet with trembling hands and showed Alfie his driver's license and school ID.

"Okay, so Mr. Novak said that we're supposed to show you our top of the line vehicles. Are you into SUVs, cars, or trucks?" Alfie asked after verifying that Sam was the proper customer.

"Dude... Sam, this is so fucking awesome." Charlie stared, her eyes wide.

"I...I don't know," Sam confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just planning to get something that runs."

"SUV, Sam. That way if you have a family, or get lots of dogs- plus, you're a giant." Charlie shook her head, looking at her friend.

"Actually, that would be my recommendation. Given your height, sir, we have quite a few SUVs that would suit you nicely. Our cars are a bit... small in the legroom department in comparison." Alfie explained to the tall man, leading them over to the SUV section.

"That sounds about right," Sam agreed, his eyes widening as he looked at his options. "Whoa." He fumbled for his phone. "Hold on a moment, Alfie. My big brother is helping me make this decision, too."

"Of course," Alfie told him with a grin. Hell, he was so lucky to have gotten this for a commission.

Dean answered his phone with a grin. "Heya, Sammy. Any good choices? I put thirty thousand in your account, so don't try and cheap out."

"De, I'm sending that money back to you." He held up the phone so Dean could see the SUVs. "I walked onto the lot and was informed that these are my choices, and Gabriel Novak is paying for whichever one I pick."

"Holy shit- those are..." High end. Fucking expensive. More than Dean'd put in his little brother's account. "We need to thank him."

"Absolutely. Alfie is recommending these SUVs because of my height. What else should I look for?"

"Well, the Lexus RX has good legroom, and gets like 28 mpg on the highway," Charlie told him, looking at her tablet.

"That's a concern, but your other concern is going to be things like oil changes and stuff. Some of the fancier cars can have it so the dealership is the only place that can do those, without you even being able to check the oil first." Dean told his brother.  
They went back and forth over three different models, but Sam eventually came back to the Lexus RX. He looked at his brother. "De, I'm gonna get the RX."

"That works, bud. That's... hell, Sammy, if you don't blow this dude, I might." Dean told him with a bit of a smirk, entirely amused.

Sam snorted. "And with that, I'm gonna go do some paperwork. I'll call you back later, okay?"

Dean laughed a little at his brother's dismissal. "I'll talk to you later. Charlie-"

"Yeah, yeah- encourage him to be naughty for once. I've got you." She told him with a smirk.

They all laughed and Sam ended the call. "Okay, Alfie. I want the RX, please."

Alfie laughed, patting him. "All right, so do you want this one, or do you want us to get another color or trim? We're supposed to offer you all of the bells and whistles."

Sam gently touched the hood of the XR. "I love this one. And you can add whatever bells and whistles Mr. Novak wants to add."

Alfie nodded, looking over the list on the door, then started listing the other available options for them to add. "And it'll be ready next Thursday."

Sam was a tiny bit disappointed but he nodded. "Do I need to do any paperwork?"

"Just some forms, sir- then we'll get you the keys for the loaner that Mr. Novak got for you," Alfie told him with a grin.

Sam looked at Charlie. "We are so going driving."

"Dude, I want to go to Kansas with you," Charlie told him, stealing a hug with a laugh.

"Of course. You know you're always welcome with me." They followed Alfie into the warm dealership.

Thankfully, the paperwork ended up being a few signatures before they were ushered back out to a rental RX for them to use until Sam could pick up his SUV.

Sam helped Charlie into the passenger seat, then shook Alfie's hand. "Thank you, Alfie. I'll see you next week."

Alfie grinned at the man as he shook his hand. "You're very welcome, Sir. I hope that you have a great week."

Watching as he disappeared into the dealership, Charlie pulled up her phone, looking up this Gabriel Novak and his Candy Shop. "...Holy Lord of the Rings, Samwise, you didn't tell me how hot he is!"

Sam got into the SUV with her. "He is handsome," he agreed. "We only saw each other once… the day Adam died. He was wearing a shirt with his brother's picture on it, Cas. Cas got Adam's heart."

"Oh. Yeah." She bit her lower lip, looking at her giant of a best friend. "I'm sorry, Sam. I know we didn't really talk about Adam and everything. I can't..." Well... actually, she could. Her mother…

Sam leaned over and hugged Charlie tight. "I know, Charlie. Thanks." Some days it still didn't feel real. But at the same time, he found himself wanting to meet this Cas, the young man who was walking around with Adam's heart.

Charlie hugged him, pressing her face into his shoulder for a long moment. "Sam... I want to find out who got my Mom's... Mom's organs. I want to see them and listen to her heart."

That surprised him. "You do? Can you find out who received them?" He stroked her hair gently. "Can I help?"

She swallowed hard, then nodded. "I can. I just have to contact the people in charge of the donations, since it's been more than a year. I will have to write a letter, and after that, they can contact me." She wiped at her eyes. "I don't want to meet them alone."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'll go with you. You just have to say the word."

"You're almost enough to make me wish I liked dick, Sam." Sniffling, She hugged him for a long moment before she pulled back. "It's just a lot. I almost think you're lucky, knowing who got his heart off the bat."

"I don't know. I wasn't sure I wanted to meet him at all. But Adam...he would have been so proud to know he helped people. He would want me to know them."

"I really wish I'd met Adam. He sounds like he was amazing... and he gets to live on through them." She hugged him, rubbing Sam's back slowly.

"He does." Sam sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "He wouldn't want me to cry. So I'm not going to. Not now. Right now we're going to get lunch, then we're blowing off our afternoon classes and going for a drive."

"Naughty, naughty- I like it!" Charlie clapped her hands, doing a little dance as she turned on the radio in the car. "I didn't even have to encourage you to break the rules!"

"But you surely don't help," he teased her as they pulled out of the car lot. "You're a terrible influence."

"Damn straight I am- I mean, seriously. We're going out for food, and we're not going to eat healthily." She smirked, turning the music up.

"Yeah!" Sam pulled out onto the road, and after lunch and some window shopping, they finally headed back to the college. Sam locked up his car and took his leftovers into his dorm room. Once he was comfortable and had his shoes off, he pulled out his phone and FaceTimed Dean.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean grinned as he answered his phone, pausing in working out. If he was doing this stupid calendar, he was going to look good for it. "How's the new car? You liking it?"

"Actually, mine won't be ready until Thursday. Gabriel told the salesperson that he wanted the SUV to have all of the bells and whistles. In the meantime, they gave me a loaner, and it is amazing." Sam flopped back onto his bed.

"That's... who the hell are these people that they can just afford this?" Dean blinked, watching as his brother's ridiculously long hair floofed out around his head.

"I don't know. But I'm not questioning it. And I'm going to get my laptop tomorrow." He grinned at his big brother. "Oh! Charlie wants to come home with me for spring break."

"Well... er... that'll be fine. I'm actually looking for a better apartment since I'm not having to pay... er..." Student loans. Sammy's tuition. The funeral bills. "I paid off Dad's bills, the funerals…"

“De, you have the money. Use it as a down payment on a house. A real home.”

"Sam, I don't want a house that's just got me in it. It's lonely that way." Dean pushed his hair back, sighing as he sat at the table. "Hell, I wouldn't even know where to start looking."

“Just start poking around. One day you’ll have a family and you’ll need the space. Plus it would be nice to come home for the summer and not sleep on the couch,” he teased gently.

"Fine. You come out for Spring Break, we'll find a house." Hell, did he want a house? The upkeep, the work... well, that might actually be fun. Dean liked manual labor, and he liked fixing things up. He was pretty good with his hands, and he'd worked with a carpenter during high school, and Bobby had taught him a lot…

He picked up a chocolate from the box Gabe had sent. “And these chocolates are going to make me so fat.”

"Most of mine got eaten at the station. They were raving something fierce." Dean laughed, shaking his head. "That's why I'm working out, though. Diet time- I'm doing a calendar in a soon. Fundraiser for a charity that the Captain hasn't picked yet. Then they're gonna auction us off for even more money."

“Nice! My brother the beefcake.” He grinned at his brother. “Oh! I wanted to tell you that I put in my two weeks at the diner. With the money I have, I’m going to spend this semester focusing on my school work.”

"Good. You should. You've been working too hard anyway." Pulling a bottle of water from the fridge, Dean paused. "Bobby's only letting me work on one of my days off from the Fire department."

“He’s the best. I’m gonna give him a call when we get done talking.”

"He's an ornery pain in the ass," Dean said lovingly, shaking his head as he thought of Bobby- the man who might as well be his father.

“Yep.” They talked for a little longer before Dean had to go, and when the call ended Sam felt a little twist of sadness. He almost wished he hadn’t gone so far for school, but he and Dean knew it was best for him. It didn’t stop him from missing his brother. And Adam...

Sniffling, he rested his head in his hands and started to cry. He missed his little brother.

XXXX

Gabriel grinned at his little brother as he entered his bedroom. "I cleaned up your dirty laundry- it's all washed and put away, but other than that, your room is exactly as you left it."

Cas shuffled into the room, feeling awed. It felt like time had been dragging since his surgery and suddenly he was home. Albeit with some intense restrictions. He didn’t mind. He was finally home.

"I mean, I kinda think that we should redecorate," Gabriel told him, watching Castiel closely. Hell, he wasn't ever going to get used to the color in Castiel's face, was he? "It's a new lease on life."

“It really is.” He took everything in and inhaled deeply. “I want to redecorate.”

"Awesome." Gabriel nudged his brother's arm, grinning a little. "Don't forget, Meg's coming over for dinner tonight. We get to give our devil her gifts."

He nodded eagerly. “She’s been texting me. I know she’s worried.”

"Well, you're where she can't nitpick what you eat, what you drink, how often you go to the bathroom or hit on you." Moving around the room, Gabriel fidgeted, trying to think of how they could change it up for him.

He shook his head in amusement. “True. She’ll probably hang lists of things I can eat on the fridge, in the living room, and everywhere else she can get to.”

"I hope she likes what we picked out for her." Gabriel's eyes narrowed his eyes at the wall. "What color should we paint it? We'll have to get me a ladder." Or that tall drink of water- no, Gabriel. Behave. Sam Winchester lost his brother for yours. He's beyond off-limits. It'd be cruel to hit on him, even if he was beautiful.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe we can look at some samples online.” He sat down carefully on his bed.

That was a good idea. Gabriel shook his head as he looked at the height of his brother. All of his brothers were all six feet and over, with Castiel being the shorter of them at an even six feet. Michael was six foot, three inches, and Lucifer was six-one. Bastards. "That and I want to get you a new bed. You're a man now, that's just a full. You're six feet or some other stupid height. You should have a bed you can fit in."

He chuckled fondly. “That sounds really good. Maybe memory foam? I’d love that.”

"You want it to remember you?" Gabriel laughed, shaking his head before pulling out a box from under Castiel's bed. He'd bought him a brand new laptop, knowing that Castiel's was a few years old and his brother hadn't had a chance to replace it with his health.

“I’d like it to, Yes. But anything that isn’t a hospital bed would be nice.”

"Well, here. This is for you." Grinning at his brother, Gabriel set the wrapped package on the bed for his brother. "Go ahead, open it up."

“Gabe, you didn’t have to.” He opened the package eagerly and found a brand new MacBook Pro. “Hey, this is the one I wanted.” He gave Gabe a hug. “Thank you.”

"Of course I did." Hugging his brother gently, Gabriel kissed his hair. "You and I both know I haven't been able to spoil you in forever."

“That’s not the truth. You’ve spoiled me every day by staying with me, by never leaving me alone.”

Well, as much as he could around working at the Candy Shop. "Eh. Not enough for my tastes." Gabriel rubbed his back, then grinned. "We can redo this whole room- hell, your bathroom too."

“I’d love that.” He picked up his water bottle and took a big drink. “And I want to go outside more. We need to get sunscreen.”

"Of course. I'm going to stock up on it- we're getting you out of the house." Pausing, Gabriel bit his lower lip. "I sorta figured you could hang out at the shop, actually get to see what I do." Castiel'd been sick for so long, Gabriel hadn't been able to really share his passion with him.

Cas’s eyes lit up. “Deal, as long as you let me do some non-strenuous stuff.”

"Of course- but I will be paying you." Gabriel reached over, messing up Castiel's hair.

“Course. I’m not cheap.” Cas rested his head against his brother. “I’m a little hungry.”

"I'll make you something up. What do you want?" Fuck knew that he could make about anything that his brother would want. Gabriel reached up, gently smoothing Castiel's hair.

“How about a turkey sandwich? Yours are the best.”

"Deal." Gabriel pressed a kiss to Castiel's rebellious hair.

The younger man hesitated, then asked, "Can I have bacon?"

“I wish, kiddo, but I’m not sure bacon on the day I get home would be a great idea.” Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. He felt terrible about his brother’s dietary restrictions.

"...True. Meg's coming over later and would bathe in your blood." Castiel shook his head, watching his brother. “It’s okay, Gabe. Meg mentioned I can have turkey bacon. Not the same, but I’m going to take care of my heart.”

Gabriel kissed his hair, sighing a little. "We'll have to take care of it, best that we can." He rubbed his back gently. "All right, food time. Cuddles after."

“Awesome.” Cas gently held his new laptop to himself and got up, following his brother to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and began unpacking his computer.

Flipping on the music, Gabriel hummed to himself as he started to make his brother's sandwich up. He was determined to make it the best possible food since Cassie'd had a limited diet before.

Cas got his laptop turned on and grinned. “I know you’ll get sick of hearing this, but Meg talked about heart-healthy chips that you can make for me. Can we look into it?”

"We can do that." Gabriel grinned, shaking his head a little. "Believe it or not, I have a lot of healthy recipes that I've been working on because your health is important to me. I've been making Garth nuts." He smirked, the look slightly devious. "I'm having Garth deliver another basket to the fire department- in hopes that he hits on that firefighter he said had the 'sexy mullet'."

“Oh, that’s sweet!” Cas began setting up the internet for his laptop.

"Well, I figure the hard-working men and women who bust their asses day in and day out deserve it." Thankfully, the sandwich didn't take long to assemble. The hardest part was the toast, and fuck knew that was easy as pie. He cut the finished sandwich in half, then handed it to his brother.

Cas groaned happily and picked up half of the sandwich. “You’re the best, Gabe. I mean it.”

"You know it, Cas." Turning back to the counter, Gabriel quickly started to make himself a sandwich.

He took a big bite and sighed blissfully. “Million times better than hospital food.”

"I'm not sure how high that praise is," The shorter man teased with a grin, shaking his head. "McDonald's is better than that garbage."

“Very true.” Gabe placed a glass of milk in front of him and Cas gladly drank from it.

Hearing his toast pop, Gabriel went to finish assembling his sandwich. "So your computer working for you?" Pulling out his phone, Gabriel checked to see if Sam Winchester had gotten himself a car yet.

“So far it’s amazing.”

Gabe had a text from one of the salespeople, Alfie, and a picture of the SUV Sam had chosen.

"Hell yes! Apparently, he didn't even bitch too much." Gabriel sent a text to Alfie, along with a bonus for handling the sale. He paused, biting his lip before he looked at his brother. "Er... so... I might have paid off the younger brother's schooling- he's at Standford, law school... and I paid for a decent car for him after snooping his Facebook."

Cas looked at his big brother, not entirely surprised. “Be careful, Gabe. I would hate to have him feel like he owed you, or us.”

Gabriel nearly looked offended. "He doesn't owe us a penny. I'd never accept it. Besides, you know I wrote that check to his brother, too. I just hope that it was enough to cover the funerals and any medical bills that they might have been liable for."

“That’s not what I meant. He might think we’re trying to buy them off. You’re not, of course. I know you. You love to help people.”

"...Maybe I should write him a letter or something and make it clear." Hell, he didn't even know if that would offend the giant of a man.

“And send him more candy.” He finished the first half of his sandwich.

"You think he'd like that? I'm not wanting to be pushy." Exactly. Normally he didn't have an issue with being pushy, but… they’d lost their kid brother.

“Maybe...you said the older brother talked to you, right? You could talk to him first, then the younger one. Sam?”

"I got a letter at the store- he said thank you for the basket and for paying for the funerals." Gabriel's brow furrowed, and he moved, grabbing the letter from the fridge and handing it to his little brother. "Apparently they're going to stop by the shop when Sam's on break from Stanford."

That made Cas perk up. “They...they agreed to meet me?”

"They did." Gabriel motioned to the letter.

_Mr. Novak-  
Thanks for the basket. The little that I got of it before the rest of the firehouse descended on it was delicious._

_Honestly, I kind of want to tell you to take your money and... but I can't do that. Sam, the giant, has ambitions with school and beyond that I have never been able to keep up with. You paying those loans opened up doors that I could never dream of doing. And the funerals..._

_Adam was a hell of a kid, busted his ass in school and wanted to be a doctor. I would like to listen to my brother's heart- because I knew that he was gone. I am just glad that Adam was able to help your brother. It would have made him happy._

_-Dean Winchester_

Cas had tears in his eyes by the end of the letter. “I want to meet him...”

Seeing the tears, which had streaked down his own face when he'd read it, Gabriel nodded. "Me too. Again, I mean. It's... they both were amazing in the hospital." He hugged Castiel, gently rubbing his back.

Cas snuggled into his brother, still in awe that he could hug Gabe without IVs or wires tugging at him. “It truly is.”

"You could write him back? A letter to go with the basket that Garth is taking over." Gabriel kissed his hair, holding him close.

“I can do that.” He gently rubbed Gabe’s back. “When are you sending the basket?”

"Tomorrow afternoon. Is that enough time for you?" Relaxing, Gabriel smiled as he cuddled Castiel

“I can get it done by then. Maybe I can go to work with you tomorrow?”

"That was my plan," Gabriel told him with a grin, nudging Castiel's sandwich towards him while reaching for his own.

Cas got the point and he finished the rest of his sandwich, along with his milk. “I’m stuffed.”

"Mm." Swallowing the bite in his mouth, Gabriel nodded at him. "That's more than you've eaten in forever, so I'm not surprised." Being used to eating in a hurry, it didn't take Gabriel long to finish his sandwich up.

Cas got up and washed his hands thoroughly before grabbing a pad of paper and pen. Then he sat back down. “What time is Meg going to get here?”

"She said she'd be here about 6:30- something about washing off the hospital before she got here." Standing, Gabriel took care of the plates from lunch, cleaning up before he washed his hands.

“Definitely Meg. I should take a nap and shower before she gets here. You know how she gets if I look tired.”

Gabriel snorted softly, shaking his head. "She needs to get laid. By someone who isn't you." Not that he didn't love Meg, but he didn't ship it.

“Of course not by me. I love Meg dearly, but she’s not my person.”

"Well, I love that you know that." Hell, Gabriel hadn't really bothered dating in years. No one was willing to accept that Castiel came first. They didn't understand that he might as well be his son. "She's a damn good kisser, though."

Cas groaned and shook his head. “I recall. Please don’t date her.”

"I have no intention of it." Snickering a little at his brother's distress, Gabriel shook his head. "She's just the only other person that I know that loves you almost as much as I do."

“I’m lucky,” he murmured as he pressed the pen to the paper. “Some people don’t even have one.”

Gabriel pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair before he pulled out his own pen and paper, trying to figure out what the fuck, exactly, he was sending to Sam Winchester. The last thing that he wanted to do was insult the other man by trying to help him.

They spent the next hour writing their letters, and when Cas was satisfied with his he folded it up. “I’m going to take a shower before my nap.”

"Okay- the chair is in there if you need to sit, and I'm where I can hear you if you yell, all right?" His pen paused on the paper, and Gabriel looked up at his brother.

“I’ll be very careful, and if I start feeling weak I’ll call for you,” he promised, kissing his brother’s forehead.

Gabriel smiled at him, giving him a quick hug. "Good. I love you, Cas."

“Love you too, Gabe.” He headed upstairs, taking each step slowly and carefully. After grabbing some clean clothes, he headed into the bathroom. As Gabe promised, there was a shower chair and plenty of safety bars. He smiled as he turned on the shower. This was his first since coming home, so he stripped and sat in the shower chair. For a few minutes, he enjoyed the warm stream before he began cleaning himself.

Gabriel managed to babble out a letter to the younger Winchester, one page quickly turned to two, then to three. It was probably too much, but most people thought that Gabriel was too much in general.

Once he was clean, Cas eased out of the shower and wrapped himself in a massive, warm robe. Then he went to the stairs and called out, “I’m done, Gabe. I’m going to take my nap.”

Gabriel poked his head out of the kitchen, "You want snuggles? I'm not really doing anything."

“Yeah, if you’re not busy. Can you bring me some water when you come up?”

Grabbing a couple of bottles of water, Gabriel headed upstairs to his brother. "Ready when you are.”

Cas was already curled up in his bed. “Come on. Just enough room for you.”

"Reasons why I am short." Gabriel shook his head, handing him the waters before climbing into the bed.

Cas quickly drank one of the bottles and set the other in his reach. Then he curled into his brother’s side.

Gabriel snuggled his brother, gently stroking his fingers through his hair. "Sleep sweet, Cassie."

XXXX

Cas awoke from his nap to find Gabe gone. He looked at his watch and realized that Meg would be there in a bit, and he rolled out of bed to get dressed.

Dancing around the kitchen, Gabriel sang to himself as he worked on dinner. It was just a simple chicken dish, light enough that Meg wouldn't raise hell about it.

Cas came downstairs, dressed in a loose t-shirt and slacks. “Gabe?”

"Kitchen! I am working on dinner!" He called, turning up the music. "I got rhythm, I got music, I got my man, who could ask for anything more!"

Amused, Cas grabbed a water and sat down at the table.

Dancing as he cooked, Gabriel shot his brother a grin. "I am making chicken piccata and a side salad."

Cas groaned happily. "You're the best."

Laughing, Gabriel shrugged at his brother. "I try, and I remember you liking it when I ordered it from Balty's." And fuck knew that he would do anything and everything for Castiel.

He grinned and sipped his water. "Can we go eat at Balty's soon?"

"Oh, you know it. He actually called earlier, wanting to know when we'd be in." Hearing the doorbell, Gabriel grinned at Castiel. "You wanna get Meg, or should I?"

"I can get her." Cas stood up carefully and went to the door, opening it with a grin. "Hi, Meg…"

Stepping forward, Meg looked him over from head to toe before deciding that he appeared to be healthy enough and moved to hug him. "How are you feeling? Is Gabriel taking care of you, Clarence?"

"He's being great." He eagerly returned her hug and closed his eyes. "Did you bring your approved list of foods I can have?"

"Of course I did, though Gabriel texted me to make sure tonight's dinner was on the list." She held him for a moment, then sighed. "So you've been feeling all right? Your color is good."

"I feel wonderful, Meg." He led her over to the kitchen. "We're discussing the fact that Dean and Sam are open to meeting me."

"Are they?" She raised a brow as she entered, seeing Gabriel dancing around the room as he plated the dinner.

"They are, though I'm not sure when," Gabriel explained, tucking his letter away so that she couldn't read it. She was a nosy bitch- lovingly thought- and he didn't want her snooping. "So... Meg... what do you think of Balthazar?"

She blinked, caught off guard. "The guy who owns that restaurant? I don't really know him."

"Well, I was thinking about setting you up with him. He's... er... flamboyant. And sarcastic. You'll either love him or kill him." Setting a plate in front of her, Gabriel then set one in front of his younger brother.

"Should I really trust you to set me up, Gabriel?"

"Well... what do you think, Cassie?" Gabriel picked up his fork, starting to eat his dinner. "Honestly, Balty's a great guy. He just can be a shit."

Cas had his mouth full of chicken but he nodded enthusiastically.

"Besides, Meg, love- we've got a surprise for you after dinner. I think that you've earned it." 

Smirking at her, Gabriel picked up one of the buns he'd made, buttering it before dipping it in the sauce.

"Okay, now I'm scared." She took a bite of her salad and moaned softly. "That's it, I'm kidnapping you, Gabe."

Grinning at her, Gabriel pointed his fork at her. "I told you that I could cook. You said something about everything being covered in chocolate."  
"I rescind my statement, then. And it looks healthy for Clarence's heart."

"Don't worry, I did make a chocolate dessert that's healthy enough for Cassie to have." Gabriel nudged his brother, grinning as he saw him eating. Before the transplant, his little brother had little to no appetite.

"It's great to see him really eating," Meg admitted, ruffling Cas's hair.

"He's actually gaining a little weight- he looks good." Gabriel slid his brother one of the buns for him to eat as well. He'd damn near cleared his plate. "I've got more chicken if you want, Cas."

"Actually, I do." He scooted his plate over.

Gabriel moved to get Castiel another serving of the chicken, dancing to the music as he did so.

Smirking, Meg leaned back in her chair, nudging Castiel. "You didn't tell me that I'd be getting dinner and a show."

"I wasn't aware," he replied blithely.

"Well, I might just have to invite myself over for dinner more often." Especially given that her asshole landlord was raising her rent.

Gabriel looked at her with a grin, "You're welcome whenever you want, Meg. You're family."

"Absolutely." Cas dug into his second piece of chicken enthusiastically.

Meg stared at them, then sniffled a little before grinding her teeth together. "You don't make any sense, you know that, right? I'm just a nurse…"

Gabriel's brow furrowed, and he pressed a hand to his brother, confused by the tears in her eyes. Meg grabbed the world by the balls. She didn't show things like that…

"You aren't just a nurse," Cas growled, narrowing his eyes. "You're...you're like my best friend."

"Clarence..." She sniffled, then moved to hug him, pressing her face into his shoulder. "They're kicking me out of my apartment. They're raising the rent because they want to have a higher class sort of..." She trailed off as Gabriel hugged her as well.

"Well, don't worry about that. You can stay here. Or we'll just pay for your apartment." Gabriel assured her.

Cas didn't even hesitate. He hugged her tight and nodded. "You know Gabe's rich. We'll help you."

"Cas is rich too, he just forgets it." Gabriel kissed her hair, gently rubbing her back. "Cassie, why don't you have her get her surprise out of the car?" Little did she know but she had some rather gorgeous platinum and diamond jewelry wrapped on the front seat of her new car.

He nodded, smiling at his brother. "Good idea. Meg, let's go in the backyard."

Meg wiped at her eyes, clearing her throat. "Okay, though you didn't have to get me anything." Though Ruby was sure as fuck showing off her jewelry…

"We wanted to." They stood up together and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to the back door. He could hear Gabe right behind them as he opened the door. A stunning lipstick red Lexus ES was sitting unassumingly in the yard. "Gabe left your gift in the driver's seat."

"Damn... that's a nice car." Meg stared, slowly moving over to the car. She paused, then slowly opened the door, reaching in for the box of chocolates. She blinked, taking off the top. There were some of Gabriel's gorgeous chocolates, along with glittering earrings, bracelets, a necklace... and... "Is this a fucking car key?"

"I told you that she'd swear," Gabriel smirked, nudging Castiel.

Cas had to laugh. "Please don't get pulled over, okay?"

"You got me a fucking car?!" She stared, then set the box of jewelry and chocolates on the seat before running up and hugging them. She only just remembered that she had to be careful with Castiel before she hugged him.

Gabriel grinned, hugging her as well. "Of course we did! We remembered how much you hate the bus. We covered insurance, of course, for about the next ten years."

Cas returned her hug enthusiastically. "You really think Ruby would get jewelry and you wouldn't get something five thousand times better?"

"I don't know, I just..." Hell, she was crying. "You're crazy."

"You should have known that by now." Gabriel laughed as he watched her.

He gently kissed her head. "Do you want to take your car for a test drive?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" Meg bounced, tugging his hand.

“Coming with us, Gabe?”

Gabriel laughed, locking the door behind him. "Damn straight. Let's go have some fun."

Meg squealed with excitement, racing into her car. A moment later, she was slipping on a gorgeous pair of diamond earrings.

Cas got in the front seat and buckled himself in. “My brother has exquisite taste in jewelry.”

"God, Gabriel, I'd almost fuck you for it. Seriously. You cook, you dance, you clean, you take care of Clarence... Shame that you're you." She told him with a smirk.

Gabriel laughed, buckling into the back seat. "Somehow, I understand that."

“Admit it. The two of you would kill each other, anyway.”

"Well, yes. Even if he's a good kisser." Meg grinned at him, starting the car. "Fuck, this car is sexy."  
Amused, Gabriel watched her, loving the joyous look on   
her face.

“Agreed. Where are we going?”

"I was just thinking about a drive. I don't have anything in mind." Meg said, carefully pulling the car around the house and into the driveway. "Were you serious about me moving in? I'll annoy the hell out of you."

Shaking his bread, Gabriel looked over at his brother, deciding to let him handle it.

“Meg, what do you want? We’ll pay for your apartment, or you can live with us. I’m sure Gabe would love that, at least for the next six months.”

"Seriously, because I don't have to fret as much about Cassie that way. Then, after six months, we'll buy you a house or whatever." Hell knew that he was constantly fretting over his little brother.

"...You're lame, but you've got a deal." Meg shot them a grin, then peeled out of the driveway.  
Cas threw his head back and rolled the window down. “Yes!”


	3. Listen to Your Heart

Charlie was bouncing by the time they reached Lebanon, Kansas. She was too fucking excited the whole way around, and she'd had a blast on her and Sam's road trip. "This is so freaking exciting. You said your brother's at work? Does he work with any hot firewomen?"

“You know, I think there’s one. Her name starts with a G,” Sam yelled over the music. 

"Hmm... well, I can't wait! Think she'd work the pole for me? I know that is one of Dean's favorite jokes." Charlie clapped, dancing in her seat as they turned towards the department. Hm… maybe she could slide down it- the pole not anything penis related. It looked like a blast.

“Dork!” Finally, they reached the fire department. Sam parked and turned off the engine. “Let’s go find him.”

"...Rufus, I don't see why *I* have to be the freaking cover of it. I didn't even want to be in the calendar to start with." Dean grumbled, shaking his head as he busted his ass on the treadmill. His stomach, at least, was flatter than it had been. He didn't look like he had Dad Bod or whatever. "Gilda, I demand that you defend me."

Gilda rolled her eyes. “You’re a freaking Disney Princess, Winchester. Stop whining.”

Dean went to grumble at her but his phone buzzed. "Oh! Sammy's here!" He grabbed Gilda's hand with a smirk. "Remember how I told you that he had a present for you? She's here."

“Dean, what did I tell you about blind dates? They never work!”

"Sam, all I'm saying is that I don't want to be the creepy geek girl," Charlie told Sam, following the giant through the firehouse. "Dean's probably told her all sorts of morti-fuck. They totally heard all of that." Charlie stopped as they came around a corner, her cheeks flushing.

Dean snickered, smoothing down his "The hotter you get, the faster we come" firefighter T-shirt, patting Gilda on the back. 

Sam nodded at Gilda before diving into his brother’s arms. “Dean!”

Laughing, Dean hugged his brother, pounding him on the back. "How are you doing, Sammy? Was it a good drive?" He honestly had a million more questions, but they'd have to wait until he was off of work.

Charlie stared at Gilda for a long moment before deciding _fuck it_. "Hi, I'm Charlie, mostly mortified, but yeah. Nice to meet you?"

“It’s nice to meet you as well. I’m Gilda.” She shook Charlie’s hand.

“It was a great drive. Charlie and I were able to switch off so we made great time without getting too tired.” Sam squeezed Dean before letting him go.

"Gilda..." Charlie refrained from drooling- if barely- before grinning at her. "So what got you into firefighting?"

"That's great. I've found a couple of houses, but I'm not sure..." Dean told him, grinning at his brother. "I can't wait to see this SUV of yours."

“I think you’ll love it. When does your shift end? We can grab some food, or if you wanna give me your keys, Charlie and I can cook.”

Dean moved, getting his keys out from where they were hung up. "Here- I'm not off until eight. I'm at the end of my twenty four hour shift then, and I'll be off for forty-eight then." He worked off his apartment key, handing it to his brother.

“Okay.” Sam took the keys and tucked them away. “We’ll have dinner ready for you.” He gave his brother another huge hug. “Love you.”

"I love you too, Sammy." Dean tensed as he heard the tones drop. He gave his brother another quick hug before rushing to get into his gear.

"...Dude, they're fast." Charlie blinked, watching them race away.

“They have to be.” Sam watched his brother go proudly. Then he grabbed Charlie’s arm. “Come on. I know Dean’s fridge is empty. We have to go shopping before we go home.”

"And I don't want to be in the way of them rushing out." Charlie slipped her arm through his.

He nodded and they walked to Sam’s SUV. Ten minutes later, they were at the small grocery store in the center of town.

Charlie grabbed a cart, grinning up at Sam. "I'm so freaking excited to see Dean's face when he comes home and sees dinner. What do you want to do for dessert?"

"He needs a pie. Trust me."

"Do they sell pie here?" She pushed the cart toward the vegetables.

"Oh, sorry to eavesdrop, but you should get a pie at The Candy Shop." A little old lady told them.

Sam thanked the lady, then pulled Charlie away. "Isn't that the place that… that Gabriel owns?"

"It is." Charlie pulled up the site on her phone, grinning at the images of Gabriel and his shop.

Sam bit his lower lip. "Maybe we can grab a pie on the way home."

Charlie rubbed Sam's back gently. "I will be right there. I promise."

He leaned into her and nodded. "I know you will."

"Let's get some food for Dean. I am sure he has some sort of science experiment growing in his leftover take out in the fridge." Charlie wrinkled her nose as she spoke.

"I know he does." They worked quickly to fill up the grocery cart with meat and vegetables, plus everything they needed to make a delicious spaghetti dinner for that evening.

They easily headed out, and before Charlie had thought of what to say to either of them, they were at the little shop.

Sam parked the SUV and killed the engine. He reached over and grabbed Charlie's hand. "Don't leave me, okay?"

"Never. I will be right there with you." Charlie hugged him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you." He hugged her for a moment longer before they hopped out of the SUV and went into the bakery.

Gabriel was dancing around The Candy Shop behind the counter as said song played over the speakers, carefully dipping fruits for a fruit basket that had been ordered. " _I'll take you to the candy shop (yeah)_  
Boy, one taste of what I got (uh-huh)  
I'll have you spending all you got (come on)  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa " He sang with the lyrics, not having heard the bell. All right, so his dancing wasn't exactly appropriate, but the shop was empty and this was his song.

Sam and Charlie froze at the entrance, staring at Gabe as he danced.

Charlie's hand gripped Sam's, her eyes widening. Holy shit. He would be perfect for Sam!

Dipping a strawberry, Gabriel gave the stick it was on a neat twirl, stropping a drip from falling to the floor and making the chocolate a smooth surface while doing a sexy spin only to stop as he spotted them. "...Oh." Shit.

Sam blinked and cleared his throat. “Um… hi.”

Gabriel quickly put the strawberry down, his cheeks darkening. "Hello. Um. I don't know what to say- Hello, thank you? Welcome to the Candy Shop, normally the show's not included?" This was not how he was supposed to meet Sam Winchester again!

Charlie's jaw dropped a little as the man babbled.

Sam had to suppress a little laugh. “Okay… I’m not sure if you remember me. I’m Sam.”

His cheeks turned redder, and Gabriel cleared his throat. "I couldn't forget you, Sam." After sending that first letter, Gabriel hadn't been able to stop. He had a pile of them, one a day at least, since the first.

Sam came a little closer to the counter. “This is my best friend, Charlie. We’re on spring break and I’m visiting my brother,” His voice became husky. “And I plan to meet Castiel.”

Gabriel turned off the heat under the chocolate before moving around the divide. "Lovely to meet you, Charlie. I'm Gabriel Novak." He turned to Sam, clearing his throat. "Can I hug you? That's probably creepy, I just…"

“No, no, it’s okay.” Sam held his arms out and managed a shaky smile.

Charlie stepped back from him, not wanting to get in the way as the shorter man embraced Sam carefully- it took her a moment to realize he'd be used to being careful with his brother, whose chest had recently ripped open before being closed back together.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, hugging him tightly.

Gabriel closed his eyes, relaxing into the embrace, feeling strangely at home in his arms. Almost like he didn't have to be the one in control as much with everything.

A soft sob escaped Sam as he held the older man. “I’m sorry... it’s just been...”

"No, no- it's okay. I'm... I can't imagine." Smoothing his hand lightly over Sam's back, Gabriel rocked him as he would Castiel, even if it looked a little silly.

Another sob escaped, this one shaking Sam’s body. “Fuck...”

"Go ahead, Sam. I've got you- Charlie, flip the sign, please?" Gabriel rubbed Sam's back a little more solidly, giving Charlie a thumbs up when she'd done as he'd asked, and locked the door. "I've got you, Sam. Let me have it, okay?"

The young man leaned more heavily on Gabriel, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Gabriel held him for long minutes, stroking his hair. He may look small, but he had been helping his brother for years, often lifting him.

“I’m sorry,” Sam hiccuped, desperately trying to rub his eyes with one hand.

"Shh... don't be. You're completely fine, Sam. It's okay to cry." Especially after everything he'd been dealing with for months.

Charlie bit her lower lip, moving to get him some napkins to use as tissues.

Sam gratefully took the napkins, trying to steady his breathing. “I’m so embarrassed.”

"Sam, don't be. Please. You're... Adam is the reason Cassie's alive. He's... I've never seen him this alive, this happy. And you lost your brother. It's not fair. I'll hold you, whenever you need to cry. I'll... anything that you need, Sam." Gabriel rubbed his back, wishing that they could both be there. That Adam could live and be there too.

Charlie quietly ushered both men to sit down. Then she grabbed a glass of water for her best friend.

Sam finally looked at Gabe, red-faced and tearful. “I… I’ve had to be strong for my brother.”

"Well, any time you need to let it out, you get a hold of me. I've been there, hiding the tears from Castiel," Gabriel told him quietly. He was at a loss for words, seeing Sam crying.

“Thank you.” He wiped his face again and drank his water. “I’m sorry. This is only our second meeting and I’ve already humiliated myself.”

"Sam. Stop." Gabriel reached out, touching his arm gently. "You have not humiliated yourself."

"Besides, he was almost stripping when we came in," Charlie said lightly.

Sam laughed tearfully and nodded as he finished his water. “It was a cute dance.”

Gabriel blushed a little, grabbing a little thing of chocolate and sliding it towards Sam. "Chocolate helps."

“It does.” Sam picked a chocolate and nibbled it. “I actually came for pies. I’m making dinner for Dean and he loves pie.”

"Oh. I wish he'd mentioned it. I would have made him pies," Gabriel told him, his brow furrowing. He stood, going over to the display. "I've only got apple and cherry..."

Charlie watched Sam watch Gabriel, reaching for her own chocolate.

That made Sam laugh harder. “His favorites...”

"That works, then? I'll make him a new one every three days. He just needs to pick them up." Pulling out the boxes, Gabriel carefully wrapped the pies up for him. 

"Aren't you just Dean's type?" Charlie laughed, shaking her head.

“Thank you.” Sam reached for his wallet. “I should be thanking you for a ton of stuff, actually. You made it possible for me to come home this week.”

"About that... and please, don't. You're family. I can't take money from you." Gabriel moved, setting the pies in front of Sam before setting a box of chocolates in front of Charlie. "I wanted to help you. You don't owe me anything. I've got a ridiculous amount of money at my disposal, and well... you deserve it."

“I don’t feel like I do. But I love my SUV, Gabe. For once I don’t have to worry about breaking down in the middle of nowhere.”

"Good. Then you can come to see your brother more often," Gabriel told him, sitting down next to him. 

Charlie watched him, tilting her head, then touched the chocolates. "Thank you, Gabriel."

"You're very welcome. Actually... depending on your brother's schedule, we'd like to invite you to dinner." Reaching out, Gabriel grabbed a chocolate for himself.

“Well, Charlie and I just spent an hour buying groceries to make Dean a huge dinner… would you and Castiel like to join us?”

"Are you sure?" Biting into the chocolate to try and look casual, Gabriel watched him. He completely he failed at it looking casual though.. "I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable, and I can't even imagine."

Charlie smiled, watching him. Oh, she was totally shipping them.

“Dean left it up to me, about meeting the two of you. I think he’ll be okay with it.”

"Deal, but if Candy Shop comes on, I get to dance," Gabriel told him, heading back behind the counter. "I need to finish up this before I can close. Mrs. Daniels is coming for it."

“Okay. I’m going to have some more water.” Sam got up and refilled his glass.

"Help yourself. If you would prefer something in the cooler, just write it down," Gabriel told him, working quickly and efficiently.

Charlie watched him, tilting her head.

“I appreciate it, but I’m okay.” He sat back down with his glass.

"So what made you choose law?" The shorter man asked with a grin.

“I want to help people, as cliche as it sounds.”

Gabriel nodded as he worked. "That's why I do all of the charity work that I do. With Cas, I just... I had to do something. I couldn't really help him beyond being there for him, and I wanted to help others too."

“What charity work do you do, if you don’t mind talking about it?”

"I do a lot of work for local charities- HeartBrothers is one that I founded, to help support those who are dealing with congenital heart defects. I also do work for domestic violence charity, Anna's Grace," Gabriel explained to him. "Every heart-shaped box of chocolate goes to Heart Brothers, other than the cost it takes to make it- and all of the Apple Pie sales do the same, but to Anna's." Gabriel paused, then cleared his throat. "Anna was my younger sister, older than Cas, but…"

Sam’s expression softened and he nodded. “One thing I want to do after school is to help women and children survive domestic abuse.”

"Where are you hoping to work?" Gabriel came around the counter, holding out a piece of chocolate-covered fruit to each of them.

Charlie beamed, thanking him for the treat. "We're gonna get fat."

“I’ll roll you everywhere,” Sam teased, tasting the fruit. “I think I’ll come back here after law school, open a practice.”

"Hmm..." Gabriel tilted his head at him. "If you come back, I might see about hiring you for Anna's." He sat down, nibbling his own treat.

Making a happy little noise, Charlie nudged her friend, doing a little dance in her seat. "This is so good... and I'll move back with you, Sammy."

Sam hugged Charlie tight. “Come on, Charlie. You love California.”

Charlie shrugged, biting her lower lip. "Sam, Cali's nice, it is, but... it's not home. I haven't felt like I had a home since I lost Mom." She sighed, shrugging. "I'd planned on following you anyway."

“You’re amazing.” He kissed her head and squeezed her again.

"Eh. And you're a giant dork." Reaching up, she messed up his hair, then snuggled against him. "Er... Sorry, Gabe. I promise, I'm a giant lesbian, we're not doing foreplay."

Snorting softly in amusement, Gabriel shrugged. "You're cute, Red."

“You’re a giant dork is what you are.” He suddenly had a thought. “Gabe, can your brother have spaghetti? That’s what we were planning, but we can make something else.”

"From what I've studied- and I'll ask Meg, the nurse I conned into living with us, but I'm pretty sure that he can so long as he doesn't eat a ton of it and we watch the salt intake," Gabriel told him, pulling out his phone to text Meg and Castiel in their group chat.

“I don’t use a lot of salt, but I’ll be very careful with it,” Sam assured him.

"Thank you for your consideration." Gabriel patted Sam on the hand, then paused, going up to the counter and grabbing a pamphlet. "This will tell you about Anna's Grace- and if you decided to work for me, I can assure you that you'd be well paid." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you."

“You’re not.” Sam took the pamphlet and looked at it. “This looks incredible...”

Charlie licked at her fingers, watching Sam.

"Thank you. We work hard." Gabriel spotted a little old lady at the door and moved to let her in. "Mrs. Daniels, I just finished."

The woman came into the store and Sam recognized her from the grocery store. “You are an Angel, Gabriel.”

Gabriel gave her a grin, hurrying behind the counter. "I try, darling, I try. What are we celebrating with all of this fruit? You normally only get a few pieces."

“My granddaughter was just accepted into the master's program for teaching,” she bragged, her eyes sparkling.

"Was she? That's brilliant!" Gabriel moved, grabbing a box of chocolates. "These are on the house- you tell her she has my congratulations as well." He moved to the register.

Charlie watched him, nudging Sam as she saw him ringing up the price a good amount cheaper than the board said. 

She clapped her hands in delight and patted his arm. “An angel,” she repeated warmly.

"False advertising, I assure you." Gabriel pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Be a dear and get the door, please? I know that you fell last month thanks to your icy step. I am taking care of you and helping get this to the car."

She giggled and opened the door for him, then shuffled after him.

Charlie shook her head with a laugh, "I like him."

“I like him, too.” Sam drank the rest of his water.

Gabriel came back inside a few minutes later, a lipstick mark on his cheek. "I am about done here- Garth will take over." He pointed to a truck outside.

Sam stood up, smiling. “Would you like to ride with us or drive yourself?”

"I'll drive if you don't mind. Cherry might get jealous." Gabriel told him with a grin.

“Cherry?”

"My baby." Gabriel slipped an arm around Sam, turning him a little to see the gorgeous red Corvette sitting in front of the shop.

Charlie smirked a bit, watching the pair.

"Wow… she's beautiful," Sam breathed.

Grinning up at the tall man, Gabriel nodded. "I would let you drive, but…"

That made Sam break out in laughter. "It would probably be like trying to drive a roller skate for me."

"You would be surprised by what you could fit in. I was referring to your SUV." Gabriel told him with a smirk.

Charlie blinked. Had he just...? He totally had. Holy shit.

"Of course you were." He cracked a smile and glanced at Charlie. "We'll be ready to go whenever you finish here, Gabe."

Gabriel shot Sam a grin as Garth entered the shop. "Thanks." Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to tell Garth what he needed to know and finish up.

When he finished up, the trio headed to Dean's home in their respective cars. Dean's apartment was only a few minutes away and when they arrived, Sam and Charlie began unloading groceries.

Gabriel moved over to help them, grabbing a bunch of the bags to help. "So where to?"

"My brother's apartment is on the third floor. He gets off at eight and I know he'll be starving," Sam explained with a grin.

Gabriel tripped on the last set of stairs, his foot going through the ancient wood. "Fuck-" 

Wincing as she saw his face hit the stair, Charlie rushed over to help.

“Oh shit!” Sam set his bags down and gently grabbed Gabriel. “Are you okay?”

Taking a moment to assess, Gabriel touched his bleeding face. "I have some nasty splinters in my leg..."

"Ow..." Charlie winced for him, carefully moving the groceries. "Sam, can you lift him out of the step?"

“Yeah, I’ve got him.” With surprising ease and tenderness, Sam lifted Gabe out of the hole.

Gabriel slipped his arms around his shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Thanks, Samshine." Fuck, that was humiliating in front of Sam- Charlie he could laugh with, but he didn't want Sam to respond to him falling that way.

“Charlie, can you get the groceries and meet us in 3B while I take a look at Gabe?”

"Of course- no problem." She assured him, hurting ahead to unlock the door. 

"Sorry, Charlie." Gabriel fidgeted in his arms.

“It’s okay,” she assured him.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I..." Gabriel's brow furrowed as he looked at the hole. "We need a sign."

“Apparently.” Sam easily carried Gabe into his brother’s apartment and settled him on a well-worn couch. “Hang on. He has a first aid kit in the bathroom.

Charlie hurried out to put the sign on the stairs, along with a laundry basket to prevent anyone from falling.

"Thank you." Gabriel winced as he looked at his leg.

“It’s the least I can do.” Sam returned with the first aid kit. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Looking at his leg, Gabriel sulked as he realized that he'd ripped his slacks. He winced, pulling the fabric back and out of the way.

Charlie was a bit out of breath as she ran back and forth with the groceries before working to put them away.

Sam began disinfecting the cuts. “Did you hit your head?”

"Yeah, I did." Reaching up, he pushed back his hair to show off a goose egg, a swollen lip, and a bloody spot in his eyebrow. "I had my hands full, so I couldn't catch myself."

"Yikes... at least Dean's got a kick-ass first aid kit," Charlie told him, biting her lip.

“Ouch.” Sam moved to Gabe’s head and began carefully cleaning the blood away.

Leaning forward, Charlie started pulling Gabriel's hair back so it wasn't in Sam's way. "Should we take him to the hospital? Or call an ambulance?"

Gabriel frowned at the idea, shaking his head. "I'll be fine. Sam's doing fine taking care of me." He winced after shaking his head. Bad idea.

“Easy,” he murmured, working quickly and efficiently. “Charlie, can you grab me an ice pack and some Ibuprofen?”

"Of course." She hurried into the kitchen to do as he asked.

Gabriel could hear her searching for the requested items, and he sighed as he looked at Sam. The younger man was much taller than him, and he had to tilt his head up for him. "Sorry about this. And the stairs. Is Dean going to continue staying here? I thought I gave him enough, but I'll give him a house."

Sam smiled and gently brushed Gabe’s hair back. “Actually, I finally convinced him to buy a house. We are going to find one while I’m here on my break.”

"You could stay with us until you find it?" Gabriel suggested, watching him closely. "I feel terrible about the stairs, and... well, this building doesn't look safe."

Charlie lingered in the kitchen, looking for the medication.

“It’ll be okay. And Dean can be a stubborn dick.” He finished cleaning and bandaging Gabe’s injuries. “Charlie? Did you get lost?”

"Dude, does he own Ibuprofen? I can't find it." She came out of the kitchen with a bag of frozen veggies wrapped in a hand towel. 

"I just... I can't risk Cas coming up those stairs." Touching his lower lip, Gabriel sighed as he looked back at Sam. "I mean, he's healing, but... if he fell, I-"

“I see. No, you’re right.” His fingers were still lightly stroking Gabe’s hair. “For tonight… maybe we could have dinner outback? There’s a nice little picnic area. We could carry the food out there.”

Gabriel relaxed into Sam's touch. "I'd like that. Thank you." When was the last time he'd had his hair touched like this? Just been soothed and stroked by someone NOT his kid brother? He'd give Sam forever to stop it.

Digging through the first aid kit, Charlie dug out ibuprofen and held it out to Sam. She didn't want to interrupt, but poor Gabriel had to feel like crap.

Sam took the ibuprofen with his free hand and offered it to Gabe. “Take this. Your head must be pounding.”

"Mm. To put it mildly." Gabriel swallowed them dry, then put his head in his hand. "I was going to pick up Cas. I couldn't ever teach him to drive because of his heart."

Biting her lip, Charlie fidgeted. "Can Dean pick him up, Sam? On the way home?"

“I’ll text him.” He reluctantly let go of Gabriel and pulled out his phone. “What’s your address?”

Gabriel told him his address, reaching up to touch the lump on his head as it throbbed. "Thank you, Sam- and please tell Dean thank you. This wasn't supposed to go this way."

Rolling her eyes, Charlie shook her head as she started to get the stuff ready to cook dinner. Gabriel clearly needed more family. 

“I know. It’s going to be fine.” He sent the text and Dean’s response came quickly. “He asks that you let Cas know so Cas doesn’t think he’s a serial killer.” Typical Dean.

Snorting a little with laughter, Gabriel winced before grabbing his phone. "I can do that. Serial killer will be there after eight. What's he drive?"

"An Impala with enough trunk space for the body." Charlie quipped before she froze. Not everyone had her sick sense of humor. "Oh. Shit. I'm sorry, I-"

Gabriel reached over, patting her shoulder. "You're funny. Don't freak."

Sam looked adoringly at Charlie. “And that’s why you’re my best friend.”

Charlie hugged him, then kissed Sam's hair. "I will start dinner."

"I get why you're friends with her. I... think other than Cas, my best friend is Meg, his nurse. And Balthazar, a cousin." Moving to get more comfortable, Gabriel stilled with a pained hiss.

“Easy.” Sam helped him lie back. “This couch is pretty shitty. Sorry.”

"No, it's okay," Gabriel assured him, feeling his head throb. "You carried me in here like I don't weigh like I overindulge my sweet tooth."

Sam scoffed as he began packing up the first aid kit. “Please. You’re maybe 140, if that.”

Well, wasn't that flattering? "I think that you just have too many muscles to notice. I'll take the compliment, though." Gabriel, don't flirt. Baaad Novak.

“I’m sure you will.” He mussed Gabe’s hair. “I’m going to help Charlie. I’ll be back in a few minutes to check on you.”

Gabriel gave him a droll look, his lips tilting into a bit of a smirk. "When Castiel asks what happened to my hair, I'm blaming you, Samshine."

“Fair enough.” Sam got up and headed into the kitchen after giving Gabe the remote to the TV.

Looking up from where she was browning the sausage and burger, Charlie shot him a grin. "How's he doing?"

“He’s sulking on the couch, but our patient will be fine.”

"Sulking?" She raised a brow at him, moving to make sure that she'd gotten all of the groceries put away.

“Yeah. It’s kind of cute.”

"Uh-huh. Cute." She smirked at her best friend, nudging him before she went to set the sauce on the counter. Honestly, she couldn't help but tease him. It was too obvious that Gabriel had liked Sam's cuddling him.

“He called me Samshine.”

"...That's seriously adorable. What do you think?" She asked, checking the meat again. Honestly, a little loving would do her best friend good.

“It’s cute.” Sam began cutting up tomatoes and bell peppers. “I don’t hate it.”

Grinning at him, Charlie resisted the urge to do a little dance. "He's pretty cute, minus the dents and bruises." 

“I know what you’re trying to do, Charlie, and I’m not ready. Not yet.” The breakup with Jess he had gone through just a few months ago was all too fresh.

"Sorry, Sam. I just... I want you to be happy." And Jess... well, she hadn't approved of her. There was just something about her that made her not like the blonde. She sighed, then carefully hugged him with one arm. "I love you, Sam."

Sam bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Love you too, Char. You know you're my number one lady."

"And you are the number one dick in mine." She tilted her head up, kissing his jaw. Honestly, he was a giant.

They both cracked up and shared a tight hug before going back to making dinner.

XXXXXXX

Honestly, this wasn't how Dean had imagined his night ending- but if this was how Sammy wanted to do it, he would do it. Still, Castiel and Gabriel were a whole other class of people, clearly. Still, he parked the car, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. Hell, it would be the fancy guy who broke his- thought stopped as a young man about Sammy's age came outside. Holy fuck.

Castiel smiled and gave Dean a little wave. "Dean Winchester?"

"Castiel? Your brother said to assure you that I am a serial killer- he was blowing up my phone and said that it would reassure you," Dean told him with a grin. Castiel was older than he had assumed from Gabriel's talking, and despite having recently had Adam's heart transplanted... fucking gorgeous. How wrong was that?

His smile widened and he offered Dean his hand to shake. "My brother is a bit… protective."

"So am I- So I get it." Dean shook Castiel's hand, then cleared his throat. "I must be driving Sam nuts, honestly."

His smile turned just a little hesitant. "Are you sure Sam is okay with meeting me? I don't want to push this."

"Cas... it's okay. He's excited about it, but... he's going to cry. And when Sammy cries, I'll probably cry." Moving around the big black car, Dean opened the passenger door for him.

"Okay." Cas eased into the passenger seat and immediately put his seat belt on.

"How's... er... it working for you?" Dean shut the door, moving around the car to get in on his own side. Hell, that's mostly awkward, Winchester. How's it working? 

Cas regarded Dean intently once he was in the car. "Quite well. I feel… healthy. I can sleep comfortably, walk to my mailbox…"

Dean looked at him closely, biting his lower lip before he buckled in. "That's gotta be a change." He swallowed, taking a slow breath. This didn't change a damn thing. Adam was dead one way or another. This just saved Castiel's life on the way out.

“It is. And it’s because of Adam, and you and Sam.” He stared down at his hands. “I was ready to die.”

"I'm glad that you're not, Cas... and I know that Adam would be proud to know that he had a hand in saving you." Looking at him, Dean laid his hand over Castiel's hand before he cleared his throat. 

Cas froze briefly before he gave Dean's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Cas." He squeezed his hand back, feeling like his hands were too rough against his softer skin. So much Castiel'd never been able to do. "Just take care of yourself."

"I will," he promised, not letting Dean's hand go. "My brother has even invited my nurse to live with us for the next six months. I think it's a little overkill, but I love Meg dearly and I know they just want to take care of me."

"Sometimes, Cas, we big brothers can be annoying like that." And he couldn't blame Gabriel, trying to take care of him. He paused, "Did you say that she lives with you? What's she doing for dinner?"

"She was actually called in for an emergency at the hospital." He looked a little sheepish. "Gabe was going to be home in an hour and I had planned to take a nap."

"Oh. Well, let's get dinner done. And I may not be a nurse, but I am a trained Fireman with paramedic training." Dean shot him a grin, squeezing Castiel's hand again before he finally let go. "We're having a picnic, apparently- Sammy said something about Gabriel falling up the stairs? He wasn't really clear on it."

Cas's eyes widened. "Is he okay?"

"I am sure that he is or Sam would have called an ambo." Well, hell. As much as Gabriel had blown up the phone, he hadn't said that Castiel didn't know. Dean slung an arm over the back of Castiel's seat as he backed up, checking over his shoulder.

He had a good point. Cas relaxed into his seat and watched out the window.

"I'm sure he just didn't want to worry you. Hell, that's why I don't tell Sammy half of the shit I do at work." Dean faced the steering wheel as he started to drive to his apartment.

“Hmm.” Cas was quiet as they drove to Dean’s home.

Dean was just fine by that- reaching over and popping in a cassette. He managed not to sing with the music, mostly, and soon he was pulling into his parking lot. His eyes widened as he saw the gorgeous red corvette. "Holy shit, would you look at her?"

“What?” Cas looked out the window, expecting to see a pretty girl. “Oh… that’s Cherry. She’s Gabe’s.”

Dean parked, then patted Castiel's leg. "Cas... she's a she. Just trust me." He winked at him, then climbed out of the car. "That's like Baby... she's all woman."

Cas got out of the car as well. When he saw his brother waiting for him, he relaxed and waved.

Limping a little as he hurried over to him, Gabriel hugged his little brother close. "So you appear to have survived- he didn't kill you or molest you? No Ted Bundy crap?"

"I think you'd be more looking for Dahmer or Bruce McArthur. They're more known for killing attractive young men," Dean told them, then yelped as Charlie raced around Sam and hugged him.

"He makes Dahmer jokes- must he be a man?" She bemoaned, sighing.

Shaking his head, Dean hugged her tight. "I'm rather attached to it, yes." 

Cas looked Gabe over, frowning at the bruising he could see here and there. “Dean said you fell. Are you okay?”

Gabriel glared over at Dean halfheartedly, looking over his brother. He'd arranged his hair in his face, blocking his brow. "I'm fine, I promise. Not even concussed. I just thought with my ego that my face could take the blow after my foot went through the stair."

“Gabe...” Cas sighed heavily and shook his head. “Alright. Let’s go inside and eat. I’m pretty hungry.”

"There's a picnic out back, Cassie. Charlie- she's the gorgeous redhead there- and Sam, that's the giant- set it up for us." Gabriel rubbed his brother's back to reassure him.

"He's a Sasquatch, really," Dean said quietly, slipping his arm around his younger brother's waist.

Sam was quiet, taking Cas in. His little brother’s heart was beating in the chest of the young man standing before him. Adam would live on through him.

Rubbing Sam's back, Dean cleared his throat. "I know it might be a little weird, Cas... but I brought my stethoscope." Fuck, his eyes were burning. "If you don't mind."

“No, of course not...” he whispered, his eyes on Sam. “Sam, I’m so glad you agreed to meet me.”

“Me too,” Sam finally managed, his eyes burning.

Dean didn't know what to say as he gently rubbed Sam's shoulders. He felt like his breath had caught on a sob and he didn't know where to go from there. "I... er... I put together a photo album of Adam. I thought you might want to see him." 

Biting her lower lip, Charlie watched the group of men. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Why don't we go sit at the table?" Gabriel asked after a long moment.

“Of course.” Cas walked with Dean and Sam to the backyard, where there was a large picnic area. One table was covered in food and made up with five table settings.

Dean took a moment to dig in the back of Baby, grabbing his stethoscope and the album from the trunk. He didn't want to break down, and he sure as hell didn't want to do it in front of Gabriel and Castiel. They didn't need to see it.

"Cas, it's fine. I promise, Sam lifted me up and carried me like I was nothing." Gabriel assured his brother who had started fussing at a scratch on his leg. "Like an educated Mongo."

Charlie snickered, leaning on Sam. "He's hysterical."

“Yeah, so funny.”

Cas looked at Sam and Charlie curiously. “Gabe didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend, Sam.”

Sam almost choked.

Dean laughed out loud at the horrified look on Charlie's face and the rapid way she was shaking her head, sliding onto the bench next to his moose of a brother.

"No! God, no- that's..." She wrinkled her nose as if she'd stepped in shit and found it smeared on her shoe. 

Cas finally cracked a smile. “Then I suppose that’s one way to break the ice.”

Charlie whacked his shoulder with a laugh a little, then froze. "Oops. Sorry. Er... I probably shouldn't whack on you like you're a Winchester- and I'm a giant lesbian. Flaming. No dick for me."

Straightening, Gabriel was about to check on his little brother when he realized that he wasn't hurt, and he was all right. He didn't need him to jump to attention.

Cas lit up in a way Gabe had not seen in some time. Someone was treating him like a normal person. “Please don’t apologize. Everyone treats me like I’m glass… and it’s wonderful to be normal.”

"Well, be careful with her. She's been abusing me since she met me." Dean reached over, messing up Charlie's hair. "Just don't be afraid to treat her like the bratty sister she is."

"Aww, Dean, you're so sweet." Charlie rolled her eyes at him, then tugged Sam's hair.

Gabriel eyed his brother, then nudged him. "I am trying. I promise."

“I know, Gabe.” He leaned into his brother and closed his eyes. “You’re the best brother.”

Cuddling Castiel close, Gabriel kissed his hair. "Eh. I try, Cassie." He pulled back after a long moment, finding the other three silently staring. 

Cas wiped at his eyes. “I’m okay. Really.”

"Don't worry about it. Seriously." Leaning across the table, Dean slid him a napkin. "I'm sorry for staring. I was just trying to put myself in Gabriel's shoes. I raised Sammy for a lot of his ascent into Moosedom, and... well..." He cleared his throat a little, nudging his brother.

Gabriel looked over at him, tilting his head. "I raised Cas."

Cas picked up Dean’s stethoscope and held it out to the brothers. “If you want...”

Dean patted Sam's back gently. "You go ahead first, Sammy."

Sam got and came around to Cas, accepting the stethoscope. With trembling hands, he leaned down and waited for Cas.

Cas placed the round piece to his chest and remained perfectly still.

Dean nudged Charlie, nodding to her as she pulled out her phone and started recording a video. Honestly, he'd been expecting to have to adjust the bell, but Castiel, of course, knew exactly what he was doing.

Sam didn’t pay attention to anyone. The moment he heard his little brother’s heartbeat, hot tears filled his eyes.

Dean moved around the table, rubbing Sam's back as he listened to the steady thump of Adam's heart.

Tears rolled down Sam’s cheeks and he listened for a minute longer until he handed the stethoscope to Dean.

Dean hugged Sam for a long moment before he put the ear tips in his ear. He looked into Castiel's eyes, green locked with blue for a long moment before he gently adjusted the position of his hand a minute bit. The sound of Adam's heart- Castiel's heart- strengthened and Dean felt a tear streak down his cheek. 

Hell. Gabriel felt himself crying, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Somehow, he knew that these two men didn't cry easy and tended to hold onto the pain.

Charlie pulled Sam into her arms and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair.

Long moments passed before Dean slowly took off the stethoscope, slinging it around his neck as he often did. "Can I hug you?" His voice was a husky mess, an octave lower than usual as he made sure Charlie had Sammy.

“Yes. I’d like that.” Cas opened his arms to Dean.

Sitting on the bench next to Castiel, Dean hugged him tight and pressing his face into his neck. "I... thank you. Adam was... we weren't as close as we should have been." He managed after a long moment.

Hearing the guilt in his words, Gabriel bit his lower lip, then moved to hand Charlie some tissues for Sam. "Here."

She thanked him, then handed them to Sam.

Sam took the napkins and cleaned his face. “Thanks...”

"No problem. I... we can't thank you enough. I've... Cas hasn't ever been this alive." Gabriel told him, clearing his throat. 

Dean pulled back from Castiel after a long moment, wiping at his face with his shirt. "No, no... it's... you deserve it, Cas. Adam would have wanted this."

Cas gently touched Dean’s cheek. “I won’t waste the life your brother gave me.”

Staring at him, Dean gave a small nod before he hugged him again. "I think you're the best person I could have thought of for his heart."

Cas melted into the hug, his arms coming around Dean. “I’ll try to be worthy of that.”

Gabriel cleared his throat as he watched them, looking at Sam. "Can I have a hug? I just-"

Rubbing Castiel's back, Dean took a slow, steady breath. "I want to be a regular part of your lives- I'm sure Sammy feels the same…"

“I would like that,” Cas assured him earnestly. “I want you to be involved… if you’re okay with it.”

Sam went willingly into Gabe’s arms, closing his eyes.

Giving a small laugh, Dean nodded, then pulled back, wiping his tear from where it'd smudged on Castiel's cheek. "Good. I'm more than okay with it."

Gabriel rubbed his back, rocking him gently. He hated how much these men were hurting- how badly they'd clearly needed the money he'd had- and he knew their pride was going to stop them from taking any more. "I've got you, Sam. I'm right here."

Cas surprised him by leaning into his hand. “I’m going to begin looking at colleges. I was too sick to even think about it before.”

"Just stick local, yeah? Sammy's being in Stanford is already kicking my ass," Dean told him, his lips quirking into a grin.

"Mm. I'd be following." Gabriel told him, shaking his head.

“Of course I’m staying local. You really think Meg would let me go more than five minutes away?” He laughed, closing his eyes.

Gabriel relaxed against Sam, smiling. "Hell no, she wouldn't. She's strangely possessive. That's why she should get with Balty, to distract her."

Making an amused sound, Dean rubbed Castiel's back, grinning a little.

"Meg?" Charlie tilted her head, starting to dish out the meal.

“Meg has been my nurse for… four years, Gabe? I can’t quite remember.”

"Way too long. She's hysterically grumpy, protective, and snarky," Gabriel explained, watching as Dean just... cuddled his little brother like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Dean smirked a little, watching Gabriel smooth Sam's hair. "Sounds like a nice girl."

“She is. She’s like my best friend. She’s been my advocate too.”

"I'm totally down for sarcastic, brilliant best friends," Charlie told him with a grin, setting a plate in front of Gabriel before doing the same to Castiel. 

Shaking his head, Dean debated snuggling Castiel or feeding himself. Hmm…

Cas squeezed Dean again before letting go. “I’m starving.”

"Of course. Sorry. Eat up." Dean stood, reaching for a plate only for Charlie to shove one at him. 

"Dude, you've busted your ass for twenty-four hours." She pushed him back on the bench before handing him a fork.

Gabriel raised a brow. "Twenty-four hours?"

"Mm. Then forty-eight off." Dean shrugged, grabbing a drink.

“Dean’s a hell of a firefighter. They cook a lot in the firehouse but usually, Dean does the cooking. So when he’s home and I’m here, I cook for him,” Sam explained.

Dean nudged his brother's foot as he handed Castiel a Fresca- Caffeine free, and not anything they'd normally buy, so he assumed that they were for him. "He makes it sound like I'm a superhero or something. I'm just stupid enough to run in when other people are running out."

Grabbing himself a drink, Gabriel shook his head a bit amused at their squabbling.

“You are a superhero to me,” Sam insisted with a grin.

The freckles stood out on Dean's cheeks as he blushed, ducking his head to look at his plate. "Uh-huh..."

"Now they normally call each other a Bitch- well, Sam's the bitch- he's got a great bitch face-" Charlie explained, then pointed to Dean, "And Dean gets called a jerk by Sam."

“He is!” Sam just laughed as he grabbed a slice of garlic bread.

Dean rolled up a napkin, tossing it at his brother. "And he definitely is. Wait until you see him bitchy. That face!"

Quite amused, Gabriel handed Castiel a small piece of garlic bread. "Don't tell your pet Demon."

“Actually, I found that bread in the gluten-free section of the grocery store,” Sam said proudly. “I researched it, too. It’s one of the healthiest options for people with dietary concerns.”

Charlie smirked to herself, seeing the look on Gabriel's face as if he found what Sam'd done very, very sexy.

Gabriel's phone went off, and he frowned down at it, then rolled his eyes, going back to his food. 

Cas paused and looked at his brother. “Gabe? Everything okay?”

"It's just Zachariah. I told him I wasn't into dating because of your health. He apparently thinks that's all better now." Gabriel huffed a little, sipping his drink.

“Oh. I never liked him.” Cas nibbled his bread.

"Zachariah?" Dean raised a brow, deciding to hell with it- they were going to be family anyway. 

"My ex- if you can call him that. I was... upset after Castiel had a bad spell, and I made some stupid choices with him, and then I had Meg pull my head out of my ass." Shrugging, Gabriel nibbled his bread as well. "He apparently heard that I'm 'back on the market' since Castiel is home and healing."

"...Classy." Charlie wrinkled her nose.

“I want my brother to date and be happy.” Cas tried his spaghetti next and made a happy sound. “But Zachariah was a dick.”

"Definitely a dick, and not that well endowed for as much of it that made up his personality." Gabriel made a face, shaking his head. "And I'm not in a rush, Cas. I haven't exactly been eager to jump into the dating pool."

Charlie raised a brow, taking a huge bite of her spaghetti. He seemed like a huge flirt. Hm.

"I know a Zachariah, and I can agree that he's definitely a dick." Dean shook his head.

Cas tucked into his spaghetti, looking very happy with it. 

Sam noticed how happy the young man looked and he preened a little.

"Seriously, this is delicious, Sam. Thanks," Gabriel told him with a grin, getting himself a little more.

"So good- seriously." Dean made a pleased noise as he took another bite, his lashes slipping shut. "So how bad's my stair?"

“Pretty bad,” Sam said honestly. “Gabe’s foot went through it.”

"To my knee. Sam really had to lift me out of it- I wasn't going to be able to get out on my own." Reaching down, Gabriel rubbed his knee.

The first responder in Dean had him putting down his fork, then moving around to Gabriel's side and crouching in front of him. "Turn towards me, Gabe."

"Whoa- I'm good, Dean-o." Gabriel yelped as the firefighter gave him a look and just... lifted him and moved him to how he wanted him. 

Sam cracked up and apologized. “My brother can’t help himself.”

"Hmm... I think that we should wrap this knee, looking at where the scrapes are- did you have any lingering pain?" Dean asked, working off the man's shoe. Sam had gotten out any splinters, it seemed.

"...My pride. It feels wounded." Gabriel sulked, leaning into Sam when Dean pulled him down a bit to look. Honestly, he had no choice. "My knee's sore." He blinked as he saw a nasty bruise on his foot. "...And my foot, apparently."

Both Sam and Cas made a face. “Gabe, That looks painful.”

"Why didn't you mention your foot being that bad?" Charlie bit her lip, looking at the bruise.

"Er... my feet normally hurt? I'm on them all day, and I didn't want to be an issue." Gabriel bit his lower lip, wincing as Dean gently looked him over.

"...Sit, stay. I'm getting my bag to wrap your knee and foot, and cold so we can ice them." Dean looked at Castiel and Sam. "Don't let him get up."

“I think I can distract him.” Sam looked Gabe over. “How did you send that chocolate all the way to Stanford?”

Gabriel watched Dean head inside before looking back at Sam with a bit of a smirk. "I sent Garth. He had a blast and is up for making as many return trips as you're interested in."

“Well, it was incredible. I think I gained five pounds.”

"Well... I helped." Charlie nudged him with a smirk.

"Well, I'm more than willing to feed you whenever you want." the chocolatier sent him a grin, hiding the pain without even thinking about it.

“I’ll take you up on that. Maybe send extras for bribing my professors?”

"Do you really need to bribe them, Sam?" Raising a brow, Gabriel sent him a bit of a smirk. "You tell me what you want, I'll bring it."

“Deal. I have enough money for monthly runs.”

"You realize that I wasn't going to charge you, right?" Stubborn Winchesters... He yelped in a most undignified fashion as Dean appeared, putting cold packs on his knee and ankle.

Sam balanced Gabe, preventing him from toppling over. “Easy...”

Dean shot him a smirk, looking him over. "Sorry about that. I'm pretty quick on my feet."

Relaxing against Sam, Gabriel sighed, as Dean worked him over.

Sam gently rubbed Gabe’s arm. “He’s a fast worker.”

"Yeah. No worries, Gabe. You're not allowed to be using stairs, though, and I want you off your feet as much as possible. Give your foot and knee some time to heal up." Dean told him, smoothing wraps into place first around his knee, then his ankle.

Gabriel frowned, shaking his head as he looked at Sam. "I can't just do that- I've got the shop!"

"...Does he think you'll argue with Dean?" Charlie snorted.

Sam’s face fell. “Hey, you have to take care of your leg.”

"I have to take care of Cas." Biting his lower lip, Gabriel looked at Castiel, worry filling his brown eyes before he looked back at Sam.

Cas’s face fell. “Gabe, no. Meg can help me. You don’t have to take care of me.”

Dean shook his head, looking at Castiel. "Actually, I think that you need to help take care of Gabriel. He's going to have to get used to it." 

“I can do that.” Cas squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “I’ll help you.”

"And, just to help out, we'll stop by every night with dinner." Dean shot Sam a wink, wanting to soothe some of the tension from the men. "I'm sure Sam's researched the diet stuff."

Sighing, Gabriel patted Castiel's hand. "Poor Garth. I told him that he could finally have some time off."

“We’ll take care of it.”

Sam nodded enthusiastically. “I’ve been doing a ton of research on heart-healthy, and tasty, food.”

Gabriel huffed a little, pouting a little. "If you insist... I had planned on taking Cassie to work and showing him how to play with the chocolates."

Shaking his head, Dean straightened up, pushing Gabriel's hair back so that he could look at the cut in his brow.

"You can play with the candy with him at home, Gabe. Stop sulking."

“Maybe you could teach me something, too,” Sam suggested brightly.

Dean loved his kid brother, but it was kind of hysterical how he was easily able to manipulate the shorter man. He sat back down next to Castiel., inwardly brooding about the stairs. He'd looked them over, and they were hugely unsafe. His landlord, Dick, hadn't returned his call.

"Well... we can have a class on chocolate making." Gabriel gave in after a moment, trying to adjust how he was sitting.

Sam helped him adjust his small frame. “What is the tuition for this class?”

A date. Eh. He needed to behave. Gabriel shot him a grin, "You don't think doing dinner is enough?"

Charlie shot Castiel a conspiratorial look, smirking a little where Sam couldn't see before she winked. No need for Gabriel or Sam to know that she thought they were adorable.

“I suppose...”

Cas finished his dinner and set his plate aside. “That was delicious.”

“I’m glad you liked it, Cas.”

Gabriel looked over at Sam at his tone on his words. "I really hope that we can look forward to more deliciousness like this. Seriously. This was amazing." He tilted his head, "You know, we could make dinner together after the chocolate making."

Dean started to pick up the food, then froze. "Pie? You guys got pie?"

“We did. Gabe sent that for you. Wouldn’t let me pay anything for it, either.”

Gabriel nudged Sam, shaking his head. "He wanted pie. I had those two left. You guys don't have to pay with me."

Snorting softly, Dean shook his head. "Sammy, he underestimates the way I can eat pie." He grinned, excitedly serving up pie for each of them. "Here, Cas- you can have some pie, right? Just a little?"

"I can have a small slice," Cas confirmed, looking at the pie wistfully.

"Hey, now... we'll split it, that way you can have a little of each," Dean told him, cutting two slices and setting them in front of Castiel. "You eat first, then I will- then you're not worried about portions, and you know it's germ-free from me."

Charlie grinned, taking a bite of her slice of pie before doing a little dance.

Tilting his head, Gabriel winced, then sighed. He was too damn stiff. But Dean was taking care of Cas, making sure he got some dessert.

“Brilliant.” Cas grabbed the plate and a fork, his mouth-watering.

Sam hesitantly pressed his fingers into Gabe’s lower back.

Gabriel bit his lower lip, determined not to moan. "Gonna have to keep you if you around, Samshine," He told him quietly.

Grinning at Castiel's enthusiasm for the dessert, Dean relaxed back in his seat.

This was too fucking perfect. Charlie ate her own pie, not sure which she shipped more.

“Just for a week,” Sam responded softly.

"Guess that's incentive to bring you chocolate." Oh, this wasn't going to be healthy. There was no way that Sam was thinking what he was thinking. 

The younger man chuckled and continued to rub Gabe’s back gently.

"I didn't realize that your back was hurting, Gabriel." Dean raised a brow at him, sipping his drink.

"Well... it's feeling better now that Sam's..." Tailing off, Gabriel looked up at Sam. Hell.

Sam smiled back at him. “Glad I could help.”

"Well, we're going to have to help get his sexy car and him back to his house- well, and Castiel," Dean added, winking at the younger man as he finished what he wanted of the apple pie. Dean stole the plate, taking a bite.

"I can walk. You've seen me walking," Gabriel told them, and Charlie snorted, whacking him.

"Dude, Sam had to carry you down the stairs."

“We can help,” Sam said brightly. “It’s not a problem.”

"Then Cas and I will ride in Cherry- and I promise, I'll treat her as if she's Baby- and Sam will drive you and Charlie to the house." Dean nudged Castiel, shooting him a smile. "You can finish the cherry if you think you can." He'd just have to have some of the pie later. 

"Well... if you're certain." Gabriel relaxed, starting on his pie.

“We’re certain.”

Cas’s eyes sparkled as he took the pie. “Thank you, Dean.”

Charlie shook her head at the cuteness before looking at Dean. "So did you look at the stairs?"

Pausing with the forkful of pie halfway to his mouth, Dean sighed. "I did. It's... I was hoping that I could just repair it, but I haven't gotten a call back from Dick- my landlord- and it's not safe."

"But we're house hunting this week," Sam reminded him. "Dick can fuck off."

"I don't know if you should be doing the stairs." Dean finally said after a long moment. "There's termite damage, and in the stairs near that one, there's support damage."

“And what about you? If it’s that bad I’m not letting you go in,” Sam grumbled.

"Well, there's the minor problem of my shit being up there." Huffing, Dean gave his brother a look.

"Cassie, how many bedrooms do we have?" Gabriel asked, smirking.

“Far more than we need, even with Meg taking an entire floor for herself.”

"We've got room. Also, tell 'Dick' that we're going to sue him. There's no fucking reason for your place to have such dangers like that." Gabriel told him firmly, annoyance filling him. What if Dean'd come home and fallen? No one would have been around if Sam was at school.

Dean blinked, his lips parting in shock. "My shit's still up there."

“What’s the stuff we can’t replace, De? Mom’s pictures, our birth certificates and socials... what if you went through the window?”

Pausing, Dean slowly smirked. "I don't give a shit about the furniture, but the rest can come out in boxes." He pulled out his phone, putting in a phone call to the fire department.

Sam patted his back and smiled warmly at Gabe. “He’s getting reinforcements. Probably Gilda and Ash.”

Gabriel grinned at Sam. "Great!" He was thrilled that they were coming, honestly.

Dean smirked, looking at Castiel. "We firemen have big ladders." Hell, that was dirty sounding- what the hell.

Cas returned his smile and reached for a bottle of water. “Filthy.”

"Did you not read my shirt?" Dean pulled put his t-shirt so that Castiel could read it. "I work the pole for a living".

Everyone laughed at his shirt and Cas drank more water.

Charlie shook her head as Gabriel winced and touched the knot on his head. Honestly, couldn't men admit to pain. Still, the sirens were loud as the gorgeous firewoman from the station pulled the truck in. Holy Lord of the Rings, she was gorgeous.

Sam gave ash a wave and a grin. “Hey, guys!”

Dean bounced to his feet, heading for the truck.

Tilting his head, Gabriel watched as Dean helped the other firefighters take the ladder over to the window. Eh. He preferred tall, muscled law students. Those beautiful eyes.

Sam gently nudged Gabe. “I should go help them.”

Sitting up, because who was he to say no to Satan when teased? Gabriel nodded. "I would, but…"

Charlie shot Sam a smile, "I'll make sure he stays put."

“Thanks, Charlie.” Sam gave Gabe’s arm a squeeze before leaving the table.

Charlie waited until he got far enough away that he wouldn't hear to whisper, "Poor you, it's not hot enough for him to have to take his shirt off."

Gabriel's eyes widened, and he turned to glower at her.

“Hey, I’m gay, not blind. He’s gorgeous and very much into guys.”

Gabriel felt his cheeks burn and he looked back towards Sam. "I'm sure that Castiel would find it weird."

“Maybe, But I’m sure Cas wants you to be happy,” Charlie smirked, then looked over at the blue-eyed man. "What do you think, Cas?"

Cas blinked owlishly. “I want my brother to be happy with someone who isn’t a dick.”

"Well, Sam's not a dick, though it is massive, according to the men in the dorm showers." Charlie mused.

Gabriel choked a bit, his eyes widening as Sam climbed the ladder with ease.

Cas looked thoroughly amused by Gabe’s reaction. “You like large penises, don’t you?” He asked innocently.

The glare that Gabriel leveled at his brother would have terrified most. Of course, Castiel was amused.

Charlie snorted and grabbed a soda. “It’s okay, Gabe. A lot of people chase Sam, but he’s oblivious.”

"He wouldn't be interested to start with," Gabriel huffed, reaching for more pie. Partially because of this Greek god-like man wasn't going to be interested in the king of Dad Bods, as Zach had called him. Still.... what would a little flirting hurt? Especially the way he was carrying that box...

Charlie’s expression turned serious for a moment. “You just need to be gentle, and sure. He’s been hurt badly.”

Gabriel frowned at her words, looking back from staring at Sam. "I want to talk about that later."

“Sure.” 

Sam came over with a big box. “We’re almost done. Dean didn’t have a lot he wanted to keep.”

"...How long has he lived here?" Gabriel blinked, watching as the others came down.

“Not long. A couple of years.”

Gabriel nodded, watching them finish up. Hell, he hadn't thought they would fit it all in both of their cars- but it would fit in Dean's alone.

Sam helped Dean pack the boxes into Baby’s trunk. “Anything else?”

"You have to pack the short guy into Baby, Charlie can ride with Cas and me to their house in Cherry," Dean said with a grin, enjoying the way Gabriel pouted.

“I got it.” Sam patted his brother’s back and went back to the table.

Charlie grinned at Castiel as they finished packing up the picnic.

Sighing, Gabriel turned to stand, hoping to get a head start on getting to the car.

Sam gently took his arm, his eyes raking over the smaller man. “Ready?”

"Ready when you are, Samshine." He shot him a grin, fishing his keys out for Dean. "Here, Dean." He tossed them, making a neat basket in the box Dean carried.

Sam cheered playfully. “Three points!”

"You could be a cheerleader with those shoulders." Hm. Hopefully Samshine was as socially open as he seemed to be. 

“I’m too klutzy to be a cheerleader. I trip over my own two feet.”

"Nope, I was the cheerleader," Dean called back to them with a grin. He got the trunk open on his car before loading it. 

"You didn't look klutzy on that ladder." And fuck knew that he'd been graceful enough to get him down the stairs with ease...

“Trust me, totally different.” Sam helped Gabe into Baby.

Gabriel winced as he had to bend his leg and ankle, but found that he minded the pain a bit less at Sam's concerned hand.

Dean unlocked Gabriel's car, opening the door for Castiel as Charlie climbed into Sam's SUV to follow them.

Cas climbed into the front seat, letting Dean help him. He wouldn’t admit it but he was getting tired.

"I'll be carefully walking you in, Cas. I get that you're tired, I mean, we totally stopped your napping." Dean shook his head as he climbed in, as if Castiel wasn't recovering from major surgery.

“I’m okay. I promise.” He looked at Dean. “Please don’t say anything to Gabe?”

Giving him an easy grin, Dean patted him, then buckled in. "Of course not- and don't lie to me about your health, okay? I won't baby you, but... I get why he's worried." 

“I won’t lie to you, as long as you treat me like a normal guy. Okay?”

"Haven't I so far?" Following Sam in his Baby, Dean glanced over at Castiel. "Hell, I can teach you to drive Baby, if you want."

Cas’s eyes lit up. “Really? You don’t mind?”

"Really. I taught Sammy, and I actually had just finished teaching Adam last year." Hell, his heart clenched at that one, but he wasn't putting his little brother on a shelf, not often looked at except to dust of the memory.

The other man’s face fell. “Dean...”

"Cas, don't- I'm not... Adam was a damn good young man, and I'm not having you feel badly because you had a shit hand, and got a chance. Adam would be thrilled for you, and perched on your shoulder like a dirty guardian angel," Dean told him, reaching over to pat Castiel on the knee.

He inhaled deeply and hesitantly settled his hand over Dean's. "Maybe he is my guardian angel."

Dean looked over at him, shooting him a smile before squeezing his hand. Hell, he could do this for hours- driving, hanging with Cas…

Cas yawned and rested his head against the window. "Gabe will probably make me lie down when we get there, and I don't think I'll fight him."

"Don't. You need to take care of yourself." Dean's brow furrowed as he drove behind Sam.

"I am. Today was a wonderful day. Thank you for meeting me."

"Thank you for letting me listen to your perfectly healthy-sounding heart. I can't promise I won't spend a night listening to it." Hell, especially after drinking.

"I understand. And I won't judge you for it."

Signaling to turn into Castiel's driveway, Dean bit his lower lip. "This house is fucking massive."

"It belonged to our father. He wrote a popular book series. Now Gabe and I are the only ones who live in it. Oh! And Meg, my nurse. At least for six months, until she finds a more suitable home."

"Well, that's cool. It kind of looks like a castle," Dean told him, parking Cherry in a garage that Castiel pointed him to. 

"I suppose it does. Gabe and I share a floor, and Meg has her own. I think she and Gabe would annoy each other too much."

"Well... I can understand that. I know people like that." Dean bit his lip as he unbuckled. Hell, he could do this. He'd slept in so many different places growing up until Bobby's this wasn't hard. 

Gabriel huffed as he looked at Sam as he parked the Impala. "I'm not going to be able to climb out of here."

"Don't even try." Sam hopped out of the car and hurried over to Gabe's side. He opened the door and scooped Gabe up out of the seat.

Grabbing Sam's shoulder, Gabriel gasped. Hell, it was good for his ego at least- Sam acted like he was some tiny thing.

"I'll get the door," Charlie assured him as Dean casually helped Castiel out of the car before grabbing his duffle and Sam's from Baby. Charlie had hers hung over her shoulder.

Sam strolled up to the front door with Gabe, moving as though Gabe was a weightless package. "Keys?"

Gabriel grabbed them from his pocket, "Lean over a bit? I've got it." 

Glancing at Castiel, Dean took note of his color. Healthy, though he could tell that he was tired.

Charlie bit her lower lip hard. Alright, so it was freaking adorable, with him carrying Gabriel across the threshold. 

Sam held Gabe steady and let him unlock and open the door. Then he carried Gabe inside and set him carefully on the plush couch.

Cas leaned gently against Dean as they walked inside next.

Dean looked around a bit, slipping an arm around Castiel's waist. "Ready to show me your room? I'm excited to see what you were saying about redoing it."

Oh, she needed a camera. Still... Charlie was going to put this up on her blog.

"Trying to get into my bedroom already, Dean?" Cas deadpanned, amusement lighting up his eyes. "At least buy me drinks first."

"I just shared the god of all desserts with you, pie," Dean told him with a grin. "But yeah, you're legal. We'll go out for a drink."

“Dean… I was joking. I wouldn’t dare have alcohol for at least six months.” Really he could live the rest of his life without it.

Looking over at him, Dean raised a brow. "Cas, two things- I know that you're not able to drink. I wouldn't encourage it. Secondly? That being said, they make a hell of a lot of drinks that don't have alcohol in them."

“True.” Cas gently grasped Dean’s arm. “I’ll show you my room. It’s… strange,” he explained as they walked toward the stairs. “I’ve spent more of my life in a hospital room than my room.”

Dean set down the duffle bags, then looked back to Castiel. "Honestly, I was trying to give you an out with your brother. All right?"

“I appreciate that.” Cas sat down on the foot of his bed. “Gabe has insisted on buying me a new bed, too.”

"Well, it's a nice bed. Nothing like a hospital bed, which I'm guessing was what you guys were going for." Dean smiled, touching the bedspread. "You're going to shit, though... because seriously, Adam had a bed like this."

“Are you serious?” Cas stared down at the bed. “Gabe picked it. I think he’s been feeling some guilt lately.”

"I'm serious. I found it at a richy rich- er... yard sale." Dean bit his lower lip, sitting next to Castiel. The colors of the room were so far from a hospital, in rich, warm, masculine blues and natural wood tones. "What's been having him feel guilty? That could explain his reaction with his knee."

“Gabe has always taken care of me. And for the longest time, it was just me and him.” He sighed and rested his head in his hands. “Last year, I was ready to give up. I’d been in the hospital for two months… and I was done. I wanted a DNR.”

Dean froze for a long moment, then laid a hand on Castiel's back. "Cas..." Hell, what did he say to that? Tell him about the people he'd worked on, tell him he couldn't blame him? That he should keep fighting? He didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. 

“Gabe had a meltdown. He was...so angry, and frustrated. Meg was the one who eventually made him understand. Since then...he’s insisted on waiting on me hand and foot.”

"Gabriel loves you, Cas. He doesn't feel like he's been able to." Dean gently stroked his back, carefully rubbing the tense muscles. "Trust me, I'm an older brother- hell, I even mostly raised Sammy. You both had a hell of a time with it, and got a shit hand."

Cas leaned into Dean’s touch. “He’s an amazing big brother. But I wish he wouldn’t worry so much. I mean, I know he will...”

"Hey, you're both learning to live. It's going to be all right." Smiling a little, Dean worked the tension from Castiel's back. 

“Thank you.” Cas’s eyes slipped shut. “I still think I need a nap...”

"Shh... lay back, Cas. Go ahead and take a nap. I'll come and check on you in a bit." Standing next to the bed Dean gently helped him to lay back on the bed, then slipped off the younger man's shoes.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas rolled onto his side after easing under the covers. “I’m sorry I’m not better company.”

"Cas- stop, right now. You're just fine, and I enjoyed today. I mean, you're a little weird, but I like it." Dean teased him, smoothing the blankets. "Besides, it matches mine a little."

Cas yawned deeply. “My weird… matches yours?”

"Mmhm. I think so. We'll see." Smoothing Castiel's hair back, Dean stepped back from the bed. "Get some sleep, Cas. I'll see you later."

“Mm... see you later...”


	4. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys all SO much for the kudos and reviews! You're awesome!

Gabriel looked up at Sam, thanking him for carrying him inside. "Can you help get my shoe off? It's getting really uncomfortable." And he couldn't just kick it off, unfortunately. 

“I got it.” Sam knelt down and unlaced Gabe’s shoe, then carefully slipped it off of his foot.

Gabriel winced, frowning down at the offending limb. "Thanks, Sam." Well, it was a hell of an excuse to be in his arms.

“You’re welcome. Where’s your kitchen? I’ll grab you an ice pack.”

"Through that archway right there." Gabriel pointed, trying to adjust the pillow behind him. "Have a good look- it's my pride and joy."

Sam headed in that direction, and the kitchen he found left him breathless. “Whoa...” He was almost drooling as he made an ice pack for Gabe.

Charlie followed him, her eyes widening. "...Holy Batman, Sammy. Do you think they've got a library? I bet they've got a library."

“They probably do. Cas’s nurse has an entire floor for herself.”

"Holy balls. I'm going to find the library." Charlie told him bouncing off to ask Gabriel where it was. 

After telling her it was in the heart of the home off of the hallway, Gabriel yelped when she hugged him, then ran off. 

Sam watched her go in amusement. Then he sat down with Gabe and handed him the ice pack. “This should help a little.”

"I really don't think that she was that enthused. Maybe I should find her something else to do?" Gabriel told him, carefully bending to put it on his foot.

Sam snickered and shook his head. “Good luck prying her out of there before next week.”

Gabriel laughed with him, then looked at Sam. "I'm glad we can have you in our home."

“I’m happy to be here. Really.”

"Good. I'll teach you how to make my kick-ass waffles tomorrow." He shot Sam a winning grin, watching as he saw down.

Sam groaned happily. “I love waffles. But really I’m just glad to spend a week not eating cafeteria food.”

"Hang around, gorgeous. I will teach you some of my best recipes." Gabriel shot him a grin.

“You think I’m gorgeous?”

"Sam... you are. It's a statement of fact, not opinion." Gabriel shook his head ruefully.

“I don’t think I am.” Sam’s face flushed and he looked at the floor.

Sitting up a little, Gabriel cupped Sam's face, stroking his cheek. "You really are, Sam."

Sam froze, his eyes going wide as Gabe caressed his cheek.

Biting his lower lip, the shorter man took a small breath. "I mean, yes, you're beautiful- incredibly attractive, but the kindness, the sass that you've aimed at your brother, for example, the intelligence...Yeah, you're gorgeous." Gabriel slowly lowered his hand not wanting to pressure him. "And you're incredibly kind."

Sam’s long fingers curled around Gabe’s wrist. “You don’t want me,” he murmured. “I’m going back to Stanford. I’m… I’m definitely damaged.”

"Yes, but I can visit, and you said that you were moving back at the end of college, right?" Turning his hand, Gabriel threaded their fingers together, stroking his thumb over his knuckles. "And I'm definitely damaged too. Trust me, Samshine... some days I don't even know what's keeping me whole." He gave a little shrug, his lips quirking up into a smile. "That doesn't stop me from being rather grateful to termites and shitty landlords." And an excuse to have him there. 

That made Sam smile a little. “But why me?” He pressed gently. “You’re handsome, very well-off...”

Gabriel blinked, his brow furrowing. "I'm acceptably attractive with an ever lingering dad bod, and I want nothing to do with people who want me because I'm well off." He shook his head, carefully adjusting himself on the couch so that he could look at Sam better. "Why you? Because you don't want me for my money. In fact, I'm sure you're already plotting a way to pay me back after you're established with your practice. You care, genuinely about your family in a way that I haven't ever seen outside of my brother, who I raised because of how it is with mine. Hell, I don't think we've bothered telling them about the transplant yet. Your sense of humor, the way you care..." 

“The last person I was with fucked me up. Her name was Jess.” He looked back down at his hands again. “She cheated on me with a guy I thought was a friend. We were together for almost two years and she just… threw it away. Threw me away.”

Gabriel moved, using his good leg to push him up so that he could hug Sam. "I am so sorry that she did that to you. I can't stand cheaters."

Sam sank into Gabe’s embrace, sighing. “I’m sorry.”

"Don't you be sorry for it- she made that choice, not you." Gabriel gently stroked Sam's hair, the silky strands slipping through his fingers.

“I must have done something...”

"Sam... cheaters cheat. There is something that is lacking in them that allows them to make rash, selfish decisions and ignore the person that they should care most about." Gabriel tugged on his hair, making Sam look at him. "It isn't your fault."

He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to hold the tears back.

"Now, Sam... it's okay to cry. Fuck knows that you have been through enough." And the sight of tears in Sam's gorgeous eyes made him want to avenge him. Probably not healthy.

“I’m okay,” he managed weakly. “I’m fine.”

Poor Sam... Gabriel hugged him close, much like he did Castiel. Still, Sam fit in his arms entirely differently. "Shh. I never said that you were anything else. Crying cleanses the soul, or so I was told by Missouri. She was our nanny."

“I’m okay...” He wiped at his eyes again and gave Gabe a watery smile.

"Of course you are." Hugging Sam closer for a moment, Gabriel rubbed his back. "Zach made it clear that my "dad bod", shortness, and dedication to Castiel were unacceptable."

“He’s an idiot. You’re... you’re great.”

"I get up at ridiculously early hours to work- normally- I eat too many sweets, and-"

“I’d eat sweets with you. And I like to get up early and jog.”

"I think that jogging is hell, but it might be more fun with you." Gabriel bit his lower lip only to jump and cry out when Dean suddenly appeared.

"Whoa, Gabe- sorry. I was just coming to see when last time you took a pain killer was." Dean held up his hands, not feeling the need to say anything about their cuddling.

“He probably needs one,” Sam volunteered, his heart racing.

"Stay put, Sammy. I'll get him some." Dean padded into the kitchen, spotting a line of medicine bottles on the counter, along with some ibuprofen. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam, "Taking care of me, Sam?"

“I suppose so.” Sam instinctively brushed Gabe’s hair back.

"I'm... not used to anyone taking care of me." He made a soft noise as Sam stroked his hair. "I think you should let me take care of you too."

Sam sighed and rested his head against Gabe’s. “Okay...”

"Good." Gabriel made a pleased noise, stroking Sam's hair. "We'll make a habit of it."

“I can live with that.”

"I got you a little glass of water," Dean told Gabriel, holding up the ibuprofen.

Sam took the glass for him. “Thanks, De. I got it.”

"All right." Dean grinned, going to grab his bags. "I am going to get my bags out of the way. Where's my room, Gabe?"

"Same floor as Castiel and me- Sam too. The bedrooms should work," Gabriel explained which rooms they could choose from.

Once Dean knew where he was going, Sam hugged him tightly. Then he went back to Gabe and coaxed him into drinking his water.

Gabriel drank his water and took his medicine- since he was rewarded with Sam hugging him, Gabriel didn't even mind.

"Great..." Sam sat down with him and regarded the older man intently. "If you're even considering this... I want to get to know you much better."

"Of course, I will answer anything and everything you want, honestly... but I want you to do the same." Damn, he almost felt like Sam could see inside of him.

"Deal." He gently shook Gabe's hand.

Gabriel smiled as he held his hand. "I am looking forward to this. What is your favorite poem?"

"Oh… that's a tough one," Sam sighed. "Let me think about it."

"What to hear mine? I've got it memorized," Grinning, Gabriel sat up a little, genuinely thrilled to share it with Sam. "It's called "Laughter" by Robert Service. I Laugh at Life: its antics make for me a giddy game,  
Where only foolish fellows take themselves with solemn aim.  
I laugh at pomp and vanity, at riches, rank and pride;  
At social inanity, at swagger, swank and side.  
At poets, pastry—cooks and kings, at folk sublime and small,  
Who fuss about a thousand things that matter not at all;  
At those who dream of name and fame, at those who scheme for pelf...  
But best of all the laughing game —is laughing at myself.

Some poet chap had labelled man the noblest work of God:  
I see myself a charlatan, a humbug and a fraud.  
Yea, 'spite of show and shallow wit, and sentimental drool,  
I know myself a hypocrite, a coward and a fool.  
And though I kick myself with glee profoundly on the pants,  
I’m little worse, it seems to me, than other human ants.  
For if you probe your private mind, impervious to shame,  
Oh, Gentle Reader, you may find you’re much about the same.

Then let us mock with ancient mirth this comic, cosmic plan;  
The stars are laughing at the earth; God’s greatest joke is man.  
For laughter is a buckler bright, and scorn a shining spear;  
So let us laugh with all our might at folly, fraud and fear.  
Yet on our sorry selves be spent our most sardonic glee.  
Oh don’t pay life a compliment to take is seriously.  
For he who can himself despise, be surgeon to the bone,  
May win to worth in others’ eyes, to wisdom in his own." He was a bit theatrical as he recited it, but he couldn't resist, wanting to see Sam smile.

A huge smile spread across Sam’s face and he doubled over in laughter. “That is you!”

Gabriel bowed, from where he was seated by Sam. "I'm glad that you thought so, Samshine. I thought it rather fitting myself."

“It really is.” Sam finally straightened up and wiped away tears of laughter.

"What else do you  
want to know about me, gorgeous?" Grinning, Gabriel leaned over to steal a hug from him. He couldn't stop himself from grinning.

Sam obliged by leaning into the older man. “If you could only listen to one song for the rest of your life… what would it be?”

Gabriel's brow furrowed before he shrugged. "Candy Shop. It's an awesome, catchy song. _I'll take you to the candy shop (yeah)  
Boy, one taste of what I got (uh-huh)   
I'll have you spending all you got (come on)   
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa_."

Sam laughed again, tracing his fingers over Gabriel’s. “Mine’s a little less known. It’s Billy Joel, And so it Goes.”

"Less well known, hm?" Gabriel gently traced his fingers over Sam's, wishing that he was able to go to his piano in the music room. _" In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along_."

A shiver went through Sam and he closed his eyes, singing softly back, “ _I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense   
And still I feel I said too much   
My silence is my self defense...” _

Nuzzling along Sam's neck, Gabriel let his lips brush over his skin as he sang the next verse. " _And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose_."

Sam's arm curled around the smaller man, pulling him even closer. “ _But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will choose to be with you  
And you can have this heart...” _ His breathing hitched as he said the last words, _"...to break…"_

Gabriel sang the last line with him, gently reaching up and brushing Sam's hair back from his face. His amber eyes were dark as he met Sam's, the note slowly fading from the room. 

Sam pressed his forehead to Gabe's and touched their palms together. "Please..."

"Sam..." Gabriel pressed his forehead to Sam's, his fingers intertwining with the larger man's. "Please what?" Fuck- his voice was husky and deeper than he'd heard it in forever.

"I don't want to be hurt again…"

"Shhh... I know, sweet. I won't hurt you. I can't swear I won't do something stupid, but I do swear that I will never, ever break your trust- I'd never cheat on you, and I'd never betray you. We can take our time, get to know each other." Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand. "I just want someone who cares about me... and I want it to be you." He wanted to be Sam's, even if it was messed up with their brothers.

Breathing shakily, he burrowed into Gabe’s arms and closed his eyes.

Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair, holding him close. "Slow breaths, Samsweet- I'm right here and I've got you. You're taking care of me too." 

"I am... I want to..."

"I'm not leaving you any time soon," Gabriel assured him, grinning a little. "Besides, I have conveniently made it so that I have an excuse to snuggle you at every convenience."

“I noticed. I can’t thank you enough for letting us stay.”

"Thank you for letting me convince you to stay. I was... honestly concerned where Dean's apartment was. Dick Roman is well known as a shitty landlord who takes advantage of his tenants." Gabriel scowled, rather pissed at the memory.

“I won’t let him go back. I know I’m only here for a week, but I’ll pull a huge guilt trip on him if I have to.”

"Mm. I'll con him into staying here if I have to." Gabriel shrugged, trailing his hands over his shoulders. "It's lonely here."

“I can imagine. But hey, you’ll have Cas here more, won’t you?”

"Cas, and Meg, yeah... but there's currently, Meg, Cas, Dean, Charlie and yourself here," Gabriel told him, shrugging. "You're the only one I see."

Sam ducked his head, still marveling at how Gabe was looking at him.

"I... it's a huge house, is all." Sighing, Gabriel felt his cheeks heating as he ducked his head. "I mean, you can't even hear anyone else."

“I’ve hated living in a dorm. I can’t even get enough privacy to jack off half of the time.”

Gabriel's eyes darkened as he listened to Sam. "Wait until you see the showers here, loveling. The best place to stroke yourself nice and slow, sinking a few fingers in..."

Sam’s cheeks flushed again and he showed his hand through his hair. “Fuck...”

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel took a slow breath as he watched Sam. Did he apologize? He fucking loved it, though…

He cleared his throat and tried to calm his raging libido. “I like how you think.”

"Is that so? Might not want to tell me that, gorgeous... because it makes me want to offer to help you with that delicious looking erection." Gabriel told him, his tone low.

Sam’s brain began to short circuit. “I...I...”

"I should behave. I don't want to push you." Though that fucking gorgeous flush on Sam's skin, the way his eyes darkened and his pulse quickened…

He cleared his throat again. “Yes… I’d like to take this slowly… if that’s okay.”

"No, I agree, Sam. I'll behave. I won't push you." He blushed a little, clearing his throat. "I apologize." 

“Don’t apologize.” He hugged Gabe again. “But thank you. I swear, I won’t stay this fucked up.”

"Hey-" Gabriel cupped his face, looking at him closely. "I don't give a fuck if you're 'fucked-up' forever. I'm not in this just to jump you."

He pressed into Gabe’s hand and closed his eyes. “How are you not already married?” He murmured.

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel watched as Sam's ridiculously long lashes shut. "I... just..." He tensed slowly, shrugging. "I've never been good enough."

“You are.” And maybe they just needed each other.

XXXX

Late that night, after everyone had gone to bed, a soft sob could be heard in the hall. In the room where Sam had been settled, he was tossing and turning restlessly. “No… please no...”

Gabriel had been largely unable to sleep and had been reading a book in hopes of getting himself to settle down. He tensed as he heard a sob, then grabbed the cane that he'd stolen from Castiel's supplies. He paused in the hall, hearing the sound from Sam. He hurried over to the bed, his leg throbbing along the way. "Sam? Samshine, shh... it's okay."

Sam suddenly shot upright, soaked with sweat and eyes wild. “No!”

Gabriel dropped the cane, grabbing at his shoulders. "Sam, it's me, it's Gabriel; it's okay." 

His chest heaved as his senses slowly came back to him. “Gabe...?”

"I'm right here, Samshine- are you seeing me?" He cupped his face, gently stroking his cheek. "I've got you."

He inhaled shakily and grabbed Gabe’s wrists. “I’m sorry...”

"Shh.... don't you be sorry. I'm right here." Gabriel carefully crawled onto the bed, ignoring the pain in his leg. "I'm right here. Would it help if I held you?"

“I woke you up,” he said miserably. “And your leg...”

"Don't even, Sam- I wasn't able to sleep anyway." Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair, pulling him close. "Just let me hold you- do you want Dean?"

“N-no, let him sleep. He works so hard.”

"Okay- breathe, okay, Sam? Can you do me a favor and tell me five things you see and feel?" He gently stroked Sam's hair, wanting to ground him, to help Sam feel aware of the present.

“I see… you.” He inhaled shakily, still clutching Gabe’s wrists. “I feel you... I hear music somewhere down the hall...”

"Can I have two more, Samshine? That's a good start." Gabriel watched him closely. "I know that it's not easy."

He nodded and closed his eyes. “I can feel my breathing… and the bed under me...”

"That's so good, Sam. We're okay here, in Kansas, with Dean playing music down the hall. I am right here with you." Gently stroking Sam's hair, Gabriel watched him closely. He wanted to smite whatever the fuck had hurt him so badly.

Sam pressed closer to Gabe, trembling slightly. "I'm sorry..." he apologized again.

Shaking his head gently, Gabriel hugged Sam tighter. "Shh... don't you apologize for this. I told you that I was going to take care of you and I meant it. It's part of my love language."

Sam managed a tiny smile. "You know about that?"

"I read about it in a magazine that Meg brought in for Castiel." And damn if it hadn't rung true for him. People showed and needed to be shown their love in different ways. "I wanted to find a book on it."

“There is a book. I have a copy at school,” he murmured.

"Mm. When I smuggle you chocolate into Stanford I will have to borrow it." Gabriel shot him a small grin, feeling him relax a little.

“Of course. We can read it together...”

"That sounds perfect, Sam." Gabriel kissed his hair gently.

“My love language is positive affirmations.”

"That makes sense for you." Gabriel gently smoothed Sam's hair, moving his leg to a more comfortable position. "So you need to hear about how I care because actions alone don't show it- honestly, I have been big on telling Cas. I suppose that I should research how I need to be shown as well." Smiling, Gabriel kissed Sam's temple as Dean poked his head in.

"Sammy? Are you all right? I just wanted to check on you." He held a glass of juice in his hand.

Sam nodded with a tiny smile. “Just some awful nightmares.”

Dean frowned, moving to snuggle Sam for a moment. "You know that you can always grab me. I am always here for you, Sammy. I love you, so much..."

Watching Dean, Gabriel could tell that the words were foreign to him, but he was making an effort.

“Love you too, De. I didn’t want to bother you. You’ve been working your ass off.”

Dean shook his head, hugging Sam tighter. "No, Sammy. I always want to know, no matter what. What did you say? It's how I love?"

Gabriel grinned, loving that Dean'd had that conversation and remembered it- hmm... that was something he'd love to see in a boyfriend for Castiel. Wait- that was wrong, right?

“I know.” Sam returned his hug enthusiastically.

"Good." Dean kissed his hair, then stepped back, looking at Gabriel. "And how are you doing?"

"I'm good." Gabriel smiled, looking at Sam.

“Except for limping in here when he heard  
me.”

Gabriel looked at Sam, pouting a little. "There's no need to tattle. I'm fine."

“Can you make sure his leg is okay, De?”

Dean nodded, turning on the light before he looked at Gabriel. "Okay. Good thing you're wearing shorts." 

Sighing, the older man decided to relax into Sam for a moment as Dean carefully looked him over. "He doesn't seem to have hurt it anymore. He still needs rest and to take it easy."

“Gabe, you heard the man. Go lie back down. I’ll be okay.”

"I'll carry him back," Dean told his brother before going to heft Gabriel over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"No- no! No- I'll just-!" Gabriel tried to protest, but it was too late.

Sam stifled a laugh at the sight. “Be careful with him!”

"Well, he's not tiny." Dean adjusted him a little, then snickered. "Well, I didn't check. He's not tall, though."

“He’s nicely proportioned. Night, Gabe.”

Shrugging and accepting his fate while Dean carried him, Gabriel waved at him, grinning. "Look, come to me if you need me! Or Dean!"

Dean was making a face at Sam's wording.

“I will.” Sam burrowed under his covers again. “Night, guys.”

"Night!" Gabriel and Dean said in unison. Gabriel looked down at Dean as he carried him to his room. "Thanks for the lift. How are you doing?" 

"Pretty good. Had to resist the urge to check on Sam and Cas about five thousand times."

Gabriel smiled, looking at his brother."Yeah... that's why I was up reading. He made me turn off the monitor I had... and er... I'm used to hearing him sleep. Yes, I know it's creepy but he's my little brother." 

"Not creepy. If Sammy's heart was fucked up and I knew he could stop breathing in the middle of the night, I don't think I'd ever sleep."

"I made him wear a monitor with it. I know that I have driven him nuts, but..." Gabriel expected Dean to put him down a bit roughly, but he didn't at all. "Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome." To Gabe's shock, Dean sat down beside him. "But I'll tell you now...if you hurt my baby brother, I will bury you in an undisclosed area." His lips curled slightly. "Alive."

Considering this for a long moment, Gabriel nodded. "Deal." Honestly, he completely supported Dean in being protective of Sam.

“Good.” He gently punched Gabe’s arm. “Get some rest.”

"Dean... can you check on Cassie? I normally do about now, and... well..." He motioned to his leg, making a face.

“Yeah… of course. Do I need to wake him up or anything?”

"Nah, just make sure he's all right." Gabriel sighed, pushing his hair back. "Sometimes he has nightmares about dying. About me leaving."

Dean’s expression softened. “Yeah, I’ll check on him. Want me to update you when I’m done?”

"Please? You can just text me unless he needs me. Then I will go to him." Gabriel relaxed as he realized that Dean understood his fretting.

“I can do that.” He nodded and stood up, heading out of the bedroom and down the hall.

To his surprise, when he cracked Cas’s door open, he saw the young man sitting up in bed.

Dean knocked softly on the door, not wanting to just barge in- hell, after many years of living with Sammy, and being a man himself, he definitely preferred people to knock before they barged in. "Cas?"

Cas rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Dean? What are you doing? It’s three in the morning; you should be sleeping.”

"And you're not?" He padded into the room, moving over to his side. "And Sam had a nightmare that woke Gabriel who ran to him, so I just get Gabriel back to his room- and he's fine, so no worries." 

Cas let Dean sit down beside him. “I don’t want to be awake. I just keep thinking… I’ll wake up and be back in the hospital.”

"Oh. Fuck. Yeah." Dean reached out, gently rubbing Castiel's back. "You won't though, Cas. You're good. You're healing. You're pretty damn healthy."

“I know...” his eyelids grew heavier as Dean rubbed his back. “I’m just… scared.”

"Shh... You know what? Lean on me- lay down and sleep. I promise. I'll be right here. I'll be right here to take care of you. You'll feel me and know you're here." Dean smoothed Castiel's hair, feeling terrible for the younger man. 

“You don’t have to...”

"Don't, Cas. You are extremely brave, going through all of the shit you have. I've got you for now." Dean assured him, still smoothing his hand over his back.

Sighing, Cas gave up and curled into Dean’s arms.

"That's it." Hugging him close against his chest, Dean softly started to hum.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured again. “For this, for your brother...”

Dean bit his lower lip, taking a slow breath. "Cas... you're taking too much on your shoulders. I'm sorry for Adam too, but he'd hit me, tell me to drink a beer for him and be happy. And he'd tell you the same thing. And this? This is nothing to be sorry over. This is just fine."

“I wish I could have known him. He sounds like a good young man.”

"He was." Smiling softly, Dean stroked Castiel's hair. "Sam and I were so pissed when we found out about him."

“I remember you mentioning that...”

"Yeah. Adam was five already- I was sixteen, and at that point, I'd been taking care of Sammy for forever." He swallowed hard, his fingers pausing in Castiel's hair. "He took the kid to baseball games and made a fucking effort. I should have done more for Adam, but it seemed like... he didn't need me."

“I’m sorry... it doesn’t seem like enough, but I am.”

"Eh. You're supposed to be sleeping, Cas. I don't want you to waste your time being sorry when you've got so much more to look forward to." And they were Dean's issues. It wasn't fair to spill them at Castiel's feet when there were more than the entire back catalog of National Geographic. 

Dean kissed his head like he would Sammy's, starting to sing Don't Stop Believing in a tone that somehow made it more of a lullaby. 

Cas’s eyes became harder to hold open. “Mm...”

Dean smiled softly as Castiel tried to fight it, but it was too damn cute.

He cuddled him close, his singing slowly getting quieter as his own exhaustion started to catch up with him. Fuck, how long had he been up now?

Cas yawned and snuggled closer to Dean, finally drifting off.

Dean managed to text Gabriel that all was well before he dropped the phone. Exhaustion filled him, and he gave in to sleep.

XXXXXX

The next morning, just before noon, Sam and Gabe crept into Cas’s room. They hadn’t seen Dean or Cas and they were concerned.

Dean held Castiel close, his face buried in the younger man's hair.

"That's ridiculously cute," Gabriel whispered to Sam, reaching for his phone. Dean almost seemed protective of Castiel, even in sleep.

Cas seemed to be sleeping well, his face hidden in Dean's chest.

"That is the most adorable fucking thing." Gabriel snapped a picture, nudging Sam.

“That is,” Sam whispered back.

"We should let them sleep." Gabriel turned, looking up at Sam. Fuck, he was tall…

Nodding, Sam followed Gabe back into the hallway. “They looked great. I was worried Dean wouldn’t get back to sleep last night.”

"I don't think that he was sleeping to start with. I heard him playing music." Gabriel explained, leaning on the cane. He figured that it was a comprise.

The young man sighed sadly. “I worry about him so much.”

Gabriel slipped an arm around Sam's waist, "What can I do to help lessen it?"

“You’ve already done it, and so much more. I promise.”

"Well, I want to make sure that you don't have to worry at all," Gabriel told him, gently rubbing his back.

“That means so much to me, but worrying is in my nature.”

"Well, come downstairs with me and I will feed you a delicious meal. It will occupy your mind a little." Gabriel shot him a grin, tugging at his hand.

Sam finally grinned and nodded. “I’m really hungry.”

"Well, I can't have that. We can take the elevator." Gabriel told Sam, motioning with his cane. He didn't want to have to ask Sam to carry him again, not after all that he did yesterday.

The younger man froze. “Elevator?”

"If it's fixed- Meg got stuck, and I don't know if it has been fixed," Gabriel told him, rubbing his leg.

"It isn't. Can you carry me too, Shoulders?" Meg purred from behind them. 

Gabriel’s lips twitched in amusement. “Meg, this is Sam. He and his brother Dean will be staying here a while, along with a redhead named Charlie, but I think she just moved into the library.”

Sam turned around and gave her a wave. “Hi, Meg.”

The brunette smirked, "Hello. Have I been replaced? Is Clarence into muscles and green eyes?"

“You know you’re still his girl,” he responded with a winning smile.

Gabriel watched as Meg looked Sam over slowly from head to toe to back again. "I don't know, I'd be tempted to share…" She purred.

“Well, unfortunately, I am the jealous type.” Sam slipped his arm around Gabe.

Meg blinked, looking between them. "...Oh my fuck. For real?" She shook her head, huffing. "I owe that bitch ten bucks now." She’d met Charlie the night before, and they’d had quite the interesting conversation. 

Leaning into Sam, Gabriel blinked at Meg. "...Seriously? Only ten?"

Sam had to chuckle at Gabe’s indignant tone. “Come on. We can scold them after breakfast.”

"You're not going to carry him? Poor Gabe-" Meg teased with a smirk.

“No, apparently we are taking an elevator.” He was still marveling at that.

"...Sam, I wasn't kidding when I said it's still broken, sweetie." Meg pointed to a sign that she'd made as they rounded the corner, saying that it was "FUCKING NOT WORKING" then another that said, "STILL".

"Subtle, Meg." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Well... I can help.” He bent down and scooped Gabe up easily, just as he’d done the day before.

Meg sighed as Gabriel seemed to fit perfectly into Sam's arms. Too fucking adorable. Honestly, Gabriel deserved it, even if it was sweet enough to cause diabetes. She hadn't seen him with anyone since that one douche.

Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam's shoulders, "This isn't incentive to get the elevator fixed, gorgeous."

Sam cracked  
up as he adjusted Gabe in his arms. “I’m sure. Now, remind me how to get to the kitchen?”

Gabriel laughed with him, thrilled that he had been able to make the other man laugh at least. He told Sam the way, snuggling into his arms. He definitely was making him his best waffles.

Meg gave a wave as she headed out to work. "Have fun raising hell."

Sam carried Gabe to the gorgeous kitchen. There was a comfortable chair and he settled Gabe in it. “How can I help?”

"Well, since you are my student, I will feel slightly better about ogling you as I make you grab everything." Gabriel shot him a wink, grabbing Sam's hand for a moment. "I do promise that I will make up for it. You deserve an elaborate breakfast in bed, but that's my love language, isn't it?"He grinned before he pointed to the cupboard. "I need a decent-sized bowl for the waffles to be mixed in."

Sam squeezed Gabe’s hand tight before retrieving the large bowl Gabe wanted. He also grabbed a whisk he spotted on the counter.

Gabriel hadn't been kidding about ogling Sam a little- hell, he was sitting, damn near eye level with Sam's gorgeous ass. The curve of his lower back... he was only human, after all.

Turning around, he handed the items to Gabe. “What else?”

"I'll need 1 3/4 cups all-purpose flour- I'll be mixing the dry ingredients first- measuring cups are righ- yes, there." Gabriel grinned as Sam easily found them. "Then 1/2 cup cocoa powder. I'll need the measuring spoons too-" 

“Got them.” Sam grinned as he added more items to the table.

"Thanks, Sam- I promise, these waffles are the Bomb Diggity. It's even the name." Gabriel got the waffle maker that Sam'd set out for him preheating, then started some music on his phone. 

Sam nodded eagerly and danced a little to the music. “Can we make some bacon or sausage with it? Dean loves both.”

Dancing with Sam from his seat, Gabriel pointed to a rack of pans across the room. "You read my mind. There should be healthy options for Cas and me." He smirked, "I bet Dean could tempt Cas into trying real bacon."

"I bet he could. Cas should live a little, now that he can." Sam grabbed the pans Gabe indicated and brought them back to the older man.

"Would you mind being in charge of those? I am not quite sure I will be able to sidestep enough with my leg." Gabriel continued to mix the dry ingredients in.

"Absolutely." He opened the fridge and looked around. Finally, he came back with bacon, sausage, and fresh strawberries. "This is going to be delicious."

"Do you know this recipe, Samshine?" Gabriel took the aggregate fruit from him, loving how easily they worked together.

"Actually, I don't. What is it?" Sam grabbed a knife and a cutting board.

"Well, we already did 1 3/4 cup all-purpose flour, and the 1/ cup cocoa powder. Now, since we are putting all of the dry ingredients together first, we need to add the single teaspoon baking soda and then two teaspoons baking powder, quarter teaspoon salt," Gabriel's hands moved quickly, loosely measuring things into the bowl in a manner that said he had perfected the recipe, and it was his version of what those measurements at his estimate that made the waffles just a hair better than even the Bomb Diggity normally was. "And the last dry ingredient is the half cup of granulated sugar."

Sam watched him as he easily sliced up the strawberries and placed them in a large bowl. Then he turned one of the stove burners on for the bacon and sausage.

Gabriel watched before reminding himself that he was baking for fuck's sake. Sam was good in the kitchen and it was an unexpected turn on. "Now it's one and three quarter cups buttermilk, one teaspoon vanilla extract…"

Sam nodded from the stove. “I’m excited to try it.”

Adding the two eggs, Gabriel was soon whipping out waffle after waffle and dancing while he was at it- he was mostly behaving and staying off of his leg, except when he needed to stand as it was too hard to whip the cream. 

"I can't wait to see your reaction, Samshine."

“Why do you call me that? Not that I’m complaining. I like it.”

Gabriel paused in whipping the cream before going back to it. "I don't know. Sunshine, Sam... Samshine- it worked." His cheeks heated a little. Hell, he hadn't even thought about it any more than he thought about calling Castiel Cassie.

He smiled and nodded. “I like it,” he repeated. “At least it’s not Sammy.”

"I'm sorry, but you're not a Sammy to me. It's... it seems boyish, and I don't see you as a boy." Gabriel shot him a grin as the cream formed stiff peaks. He dipped his own finger, intending to taste it. "Try this- does it taste bright enough for you? I want it to counter the weight of the chocolate." 

Sam stepped over to the counter, and before Gabe could blink he leaned over and licked the sweetness off of his finger. “Mm. Delicious.”

Suddenly, Gabriel was thinking of different uses for the cream. He licked his lips, "Delicious." 

Grinning, Sam ruffled Gabe’s hair before going back to tend the sizzling bacon.

Pointing at him, Gabriel shook his head. "You did that on purpose. It's good to know that you find me delicious." He licked his own finger, giving him a smirk before he started plating the breakfast.

XXXXXX

Upstairs, Cas finally began to stir in Dean’s arms. He let out a loud yawn and stretched his long legs.

Dean grumbled, pulling him closer and nuzzling his face into his shoulder. He didn't want to wake up yet.

Cas tried to return to the warm solitude of sleep, but his stomach let out an angry growl and he sighed.

Hearing the sound, Dean stirred, slowly opening his eyes. "Mmm? Cas?"

“Wanna sleep,” Cas whined, closing his eyes tight.

Not really wanting to argue with that, Dean pressed his face into Castiel's hair. His bladder, however, was quickly starting to protest at the idea of being made to wait.

Cas’s stomach grumbled again and he huffed. “Shut up.”

All right, now that was just fucking adorable. Dean opened his eyes, then tickled Castiel's side. "Poor Cas... but I need to get up and you're laying on me."

“It’s not my fault you’re warm and comfortable. It’s yours, assbutt.” 

"You're adorable, but I need to get up." Dean smoothed his hair, grinning sleepily at his words. "How about I take care of that, then come back to bed? Unless you want breakfast."

His stomach growled again and Cas reluctantly rolled onto his back. “I guess I have to eat...”

Dean climbed out of bed, stretching. Poor grumpy Cas... if it was anyone else he would load him up on coffee. "Naps can happen later." He padded into Castiel's bathroom, pleasantly warm from cuddling. When was the last time...?

When he came back, Cas was sulking on the edge of the bed. His hair was in total disarray.

Biting his lower lip, Dean grinned as he saw him. "You know, I would lure you from bed with coffee, but I will have to use my gorgeous smile and the promise of bacon."

“Bacon...?”

"Mmm... manna from heaven." Reaching out, Dean took Castiel's hand in his, tugging. 

Cas stood up and grumbled. “Maybe Gabe will let me have regular bacon for once.”

"He hasn't let you?" Hm. Dean would have expected Gabriel to sneak it to him, but then again, if it was Sam... he'd have been strict as hell. 

“He’s been very strict on my diet. I understand it, but sometimes it really sucks.”

Ah, so he was right. Dean tugged Castiel gently towards the stairs. "Mm... Well, I'll help you to manipulate him some. That, or I'll sneak you some of mine."

“Awesome.” Cas rubbed his eyes and walked with Dean down to the kitchen.

Gabriel finished plating the waffles, done up with the strawberries, whipped cream, a bit of a chocolate drizzle and white chocolate and dark chocolate curls. He turned to Sam with a grin. "Now we just have to get Cassie and Dean."

“We’re already here.” Cas sat down and yawned deeply.

"Perfect!" Gabriel set a plate in front of his brother, then one in front of the seat next to him for Dean. "Has anyone seen Charlie?"

Dean watched Gabriel shuffle a few feet, then decided he was mostly behaving. He grinned as he saw Sam's massive plates of bacon and sausage. "Hell, I'm moving in, Sammy- bacon, sausage- this waffle looks like food porn…"

“Charlie likes to sleep late. I put a plate for her in the oven,” Sam answered brightly. “Cas, do you want some bacon?”

Cas looked longingly at the piles of bacon. “Gabe?”

"I think... other than cookies that I have let you sneak, that it's time for you to start living." He grinned over at Sam, then looked at Castiel. "And I have a confession, those are a healthy chocolate chip cookies that I made." He'd gotten Meg in on it.

Thrilled, Cas helped himself to several pieces of bacon to go with his waffles.

Gabriel beamed, snapping a picture of him with his phone. "Try your pancakes, Sam. I want to know your reaction."

Reaching over, Dean held his hand up to Castiel for a high five. "Awesome."

Cas grinned and returned the high five while Sam sat down beside Gabe.

Gabriel grinned expectantly at Sam, then at Castiel. He loved cooking and sharing his gifts with others.

Sam took a big bite and moaned. “This is incredible...”

Rolling his eyes at Sam's over the top reaction, Dean took a bite. Fuck, that was delicious!

"We'll add this to family favorites." Gabriel grinned, sipping his coffee.

"Good idea."

Cas went for the bacon and hummed happily as the flavors danced over his tongue.

Gabriel snapped another picture of his brother, casually nibbling his own bacon. "So... Cas. How did you sleep?"

Stilling midchew, Dean glanced over at him, trying to see if he was angry. They hadn't done anything…

He swallowed his bite and looked to his big brother. “It was tough,” he admitted. “I had a hard time falling asleep and staying that way.”

Dean frowned a little, looking over at Castiel. "Was it any better with me?"

"Cas... I'm sorry. That's..." Gabriel set down his phone, poking at his waffles  
a bit.

Cas looked over at Dean and smiled softly. “It was much better,” he confirmed.

"Good," Dean leaned over, stealing a quick one-armed hug from him. "All right, so if you need me, you just let me know. I was planning on napping this afternoon."

Hm. He'd never seen that smile on Castiel's face before, soft and content. Gabriel vowed to make sure that it showed more often. "Thanks, Dean."

“Yes. I appreciate your willingness to stay with me.”

"I appreciate it too. I think that's the first time I've slept with someone since Sam went to Stanford in the fall." Dean froze with the bite of waffle halfway to his mouth. "That sounds so fucking wrong, I meant... sleeping. Just sleeping. We don't-"

Gabriel watched him with a smirk, entirely amused and willing to let him dig himself a hole.

Sam let out a snort. “Dean!”

His ears were burning as Dean ducked his head and stuffed a bite of waffle into his mouth.

"So... you sleep with your brother?" Turning to Sam, Gabriel raised a brow at him, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Just asking, because Cassie and I did it fairly frequently, when able." Hell, he was like his son, and if he wanted to sleep in the same bed, he didn't care. Cuddling didn't have to be sexual.

“Well...yeah. He’s my big brother. It might seem weird, but it’s not to me.”

"It's not at all. I'm just teasing because of how it sounded. Seriously, Cassie and I do it. He's my boy." Gabriel shot his brother a grin.

Sam relaxed and ate another big bite of waffle. “Dean’s the best. And when I’m at school, sometimes Charlie and I snuggle.”

Dean nodded, pointing at his brother with his fork. "There's a reason the bed I had was a king. I'm six-one, he's a moose, so..." 

"Cassie's like six feet. I don't know how much of it's hair." Gabriel shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "I'm five-eight."

“Practically a midget,” Cas said brightly.

Grinning, Dean snagged another piece of bacon.

"Uh-huh, I don't see any reason to be any taller," Gabriel informed his brother, nibbling on a strawberry.

“You can’t see much of anything from your viewpoint,” Cas snarked back.

"I see just fine," Gabriel turned towards Sam, slowly looking up his body before shooting him a wink.

Sam’s cheeks flushed and he looked down at his breakfast intently.

Shaking his head, Dean looked at Castiel. "I'm going to have to get used to him checking out my brother, aren't I?"

“I think you’re right,” Cas confirmed.

Dean nudged him, sighing. "You're helping to distract me." He winked at him, though, knowing that Gabriel would treat Sam well.

Gabriel nudged Sam with a grin. "You want some more waffles, Samshine?"

Sam nodded eagerly and reached for more strawberries. “Yes, please.”

Gabriel quickly refilled Sam's plate and Dean stared. "Like under a minute and it looks like some high-class restaurant meal."

“It really does.” Sam began cutting his waffles. “Gabe, you’re an awesome cook.”

Fixing Dean another plate, Gabriel slid it over to him. "Well, I'd hope so or the Candy Shop isn't going to do well." He looked at Sam, thrilled beyond words that he liked his food. "That being said, I'll cook for you any time you want."

“Don’t promise that. I can eat a lot. Like, a crazy amount. Especially when I’m training for a marathon.”

Raising a brow at Sam, Gabriel smirked. "You can ask Castiel what I do when I'm excited, or stressed, or bored- I cook. I bake. I invent new candies. You ask, I'll make you anything you want, any time."

Dean snorted softly. He really did have no idea. Hell, Dean'd gone broke trying to feed Sam's growing ass.

“He does,” Cas confirmed as he reached for a second piece of bacon. “And I’m usually the guinea pig.”

"That's because the Candy Shop actually specializes in healthy options for those who can't have all of the traditionally delicious yummies." Something that Gabriel actually took pride in- being able to feed his brother good, delicious food and treats. Hell, turkey bacon wasn't bacon, but…

“I love how you donate profits from certain treats. I think it’s fantastic.” Sam downed the rest of his milk and poured more.

Gabriel bit his lower lip, looking over at his brother. "I told him about Anna's Grace." 

Cas’s face fell a little. “I suspected you would.”

Seeing the look on Castiel's face, Dean rubbed his back. "Who is Anna, Cas?"

“She’s… She was our sister.”

Leaning over, Dean hugged him close. "I'm sorry, that's..."

"She was brutally beaten to death by her husband after she tried to leave him," Gabriel explained, his shoulders tensing. He kept his voice empty, not being able to allow it forward now.

Sam dropped his fork and placed a gentle hand on Gabe’s back. “I’m… I’m so sorry.” He remembered him mentioning it, but with that look in his eyes...

Gabriel looked over at him, then leaned into Sam a bit. "I... thanks. Anna's Grace has done a lot of good."

"Let me know if the fire department can do anything. We love helping charities and people in our community." Dean smoothed Castiel's hair gently as he spoke.

“They really do. It’s an amazing family,” Sam agreed.

Gabriel looked up at Sam, nodding slowly before he faced Dean. "Okay. That's actually a great idea, Dean."

Cas looked pleased as he sipped his juice, but his eyes still held a tinge of sadness.

Honestly, Gabriel was never going to be able to forget telling his little brother about Anna. About identifying her poor body, cold already in the absence of her spirit. He swallowed hard, then grabbed his plate, standing quickly. Fuck- he shouldn't have done that. "What sort of fundraisers do you do?" He managed to ask as he pushed the pain away.

"Well... actually, we're doing a calendar soon. I'm working on getting in shape for it, and for the bachelor auction," Dean explained, watching him closely.

Sam beamed and nodded. “Dean is gonna raise a lot of money.”

"Ahh, yes- that's right. Everyone wants this." Dean smirked, lifting his shirt up to show off his body with a sardonic laugh.

Grabbing some more whipped cream for his waffles, Gabriel sat back down.

“I would bid,” Cas murmured shyly.

Dean looked over at him, tilting his head a little as his green gaze met Castiel's. "You would?" Was out of his lips before he could stop them, and he couldn't resist giving him a slow smile.

“Mm-hmm...”

"Well, it's bidding on a date with me, with me grilling burgers and dessert." Finishing off his food, Dean pushed his plate away, trying to ignore the way a lock of Castiel's wild hair fell into his face.

“Cas, save your money. He’d do that for an apple pie.”

Cas let out a light chuckle.

Gabriel smirked at his brother, then nudged Sam. "Well, here- I was really thinking that we could go in there and compete bid over him and drive the price higher. Of course, I'd bid higher for you."

Rolling his eyes at Gabriel, Dean looked at Castiel. "They're both ridiculous." Was Castiel talking about bidding to donate, or was he...?

“Gabe, that’s a great idea! Especially if Lisa shows. She has family money and would pay anything to get Dean alone.”

"...Really, Sammy?" Dean shook his head, tossing his napkin at his brother with an eye roll. "Though you're right..." 

Gabriel raised a brow at Sam. "I'm sensing juiciness. Who is Lisa? And _anything_ to get him alone?" He glanced at Castiel, wondering what his reaction would be after he'd admitted that he would bid.

Cas kept a neutral face while Sam explained, “Dean dated Lisa a while back and she had a baby that she tried to pretend was Dean’s a few years ago.”

"Yeah. One bendy weekend where I definitely played safe suddenly had my world spinning around." Swallowing hard, Dean looked over at Castiel, then shrugged. "I don't think she did it on purpose, but she didn't really try to figure out who the hell the guy was before she told Ben I might be his dad."

"...That's a lot harsher than I thought, Dean-o." Gabriel shook his head, knowing that must have torn Dean up, especially with how much he cared for his family.

“She still wants him,” Sam concluded. “And I’m sure if she’s there, you can raise the bid really high.”

Dean made a minute face at his words, shaking his head. "The last thing that I want is for her to win me. Seriously. That's- and it's not fair to Ben."

Cas seemed to contemplate this as he nibbled at a piece of toast.

"When is the bid, Dean?" Pulling out his phone, Gabriel opened his banking application.

Tilting his head, Dean tried to remember the exact details. "...Er. The photoshoot's coming up later this week for the calendar so that it can get to printing then the auction is at the beginning of this summer after they get printed.”

Sam nodded his agreement as he finally felt full. He stood up and immediately began picking up dirty plates.

Spotting Gabriel, Dean whacked his hands away from his plate before he started to help Sam. He was a bit off-kilter by Castiel's bidding offer, then lack of reaction to Sam's words and studious examination of his toast. How did he even react to that?

"Well, we'll work out something about selling the calendars and chocolates together." Pouting, Gabriel looked at his hands, not that Dean'd really touched him. 

Finally, Cas set his fork down. “Would anyone be up for a walk? I want one and Gabe can’t stand me going alone.”

"I'll go. Sammy's already working on the dishes." Hell, Sam moved around the kitchen like he owned it. It was kinda cute, right until he realized that Gabriel was checking Sam out.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas finished his water and let his brother take his dishes. Then he stood up and stretched.

Dean bit his lip as he caught himself watching Castiel's shirt rise up before he made himself look away. Seriously, Winchester. What the hell? "Why don't we go get changed first?" 

"That sounds good." Cas headed toward the stairs, eager to stretch his legs.

Dean followed him, taking the stairs at his side, forcing himself to take them one at  
a time instead of two at a time as he normally would. "So where do you want to walk? I know there's a lot of property with this house, but I haven't been out on them."

"We can walk anywhere," Cas replied excitedly, his eyes bright.

"Well, you're in charge, Cas. You tell me what to do and we'll do it." Reaching his room, Dean grinned at the younger man, loving the way his blue eyes were shining. 

Honestly, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen eyes that were as blue as Castiel's were.

"Awesome." They made their way upstairs and Cas felt triumphant when he wasn't breathless after reaching the top of the stairs.

Dean nudged him, giving him a grin. "Look at you- soon you'll be running with me." Not Dean's favorite activity, but with his job, he had to be in shape.

"I've always wanted to run a marathon," he confided in Dean as they reached his room. 

"Well, we will do it. Hell, I am sure Sammy and Gabriel will run it too." He patted Castiel's shoulder, then headed towards the room that he was using. "See you in a few."

In under fifteen minutes, Dean had taken a quick shower, brushed his teeth and changed into jeans and a green Henley. 

When he emerged, he only had to wait a moment before Cas reappeared. He was dressed in comfortable pants, sneakers, a ratty t-shirt and a jacket to keep warm. He had tried to brush his hair, to no avail.

Dean gave him a ready grin as he shrugged into his leather jacket. "You ready, Cas?" He couldn't help but grin as he saw the way the younger man's hair stood up.

“I am very ready. I just need to find my sunscreen. Gabriel will be upset if I leave without it.”

"Oh, I saw some on your bathroom shelf earlier when I used it." Slipping by Castiel, Dean padded into the bathroom to grab the bottle. 

“Thank you,” Cas murmured when Dean came back with the bottle. He took it and began applying the cool liquid to his exposed skin.

"No problem, Cas." Dean watched him for a moment before looking around the hallway. "This place is massive."

“My parents were quite ostentatious when it came to most aspects of their life.”

"I guess it's room for a big family, right?" He reached up, rubbing a bit of lotion in the skin on Castiel's cheek.

“That would be correct. Five sons and one daughter.”

"Five? I didn't think that there was anyone other than you, Gabriel and Anna." Dean frowned, lowering his hand. Creepy, Winchester. He doesn't need you to groom him.

“I have three more brothers. Michael, Luke and Raph. I’ve only seen them a few times in the past couple of years.”

"...Assholes." Dean scowled, his eyes narrowing. He didn't even care what their reasons were. "They should be here."

“It’s probably for the better. Michael and Luke... they are neutral at best. Raph… he would benefit from my death.”

Dean's hand fisted. "Gabriel has probably told him just where to fuck off to." He couldn't imagine that sort of thought process.

“He has. I’m so grateful for him. He’s not much older than me, but he’s been my advocate and my best friend.”

Dean shook his head, forcing himself to give an easy smile. "He's my age. We're not ancient- but Sam and I will do our best to advocate and to be your friends." He tossed the lotion onto the bed.

“I’d like that, Dean.” Cas returned his soft smile.

"All right- let's go for a walk and get some of that vitamin D!" The Firefighter bounced ahead a bit towards the stairs.

Cas eagerly followed him, pulling a hat over his hair. “Alright!”

Grinning at the way his hair tufted up around the hat, Dean followed him downstairs. "So how are you feeling today?"

“I feel pretty good,” Cas answered honestly as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Still a little tired, but I think that’s because I’ve spent the last few years in a bed.”

"Probably. Don't worry, we'll get your stamina up soon." Patting his shoulder, Dean paused, not knowing which way Castiel would be leading them out of the house. There were liable to be multiple exits, and Dean was suddenly realizing that he should have figured out the layout when he arrived, for at least as long as they were there in case of an emergency. 

Cas sensed his hesitation and he showed Dean to the backdoor. “This leads out to the backyard.”

"We'll have to go over your emergency exit strategy when we get back to the house." Eh, it wasn't paranoia if it really was necessary. With his job, Dean didn't fuck around, but they knew that. This wasn't about that, though. 

“Oh, we have several. Gabe is very conscious about emergencies and with my health, he says he can never be too cautious.”

"Good. I'm kinda glad he's starting this thing with Sam. He'll actually treat him well." Dean grinned a little as he saw the pond that was outback. And a pool.

“He will. My brother… he’s a romantic. And for better or worse, he puts all of himself into a relationship. Sam will never question where he stands with Gabe.”

"Good. Honestly, his ex... Sammy won't tell me all of what happened, and that's enough to make me regret that I wasn't there when Charlie broke her nose." She'd devastated his brother to the point where he had nightmare after nightmare and looked so damn sad.

“My brother isn’t one to cheat. Ever. He has his flaws; everyone does. But he’s a good man.”

Dean nodded as he looked around the immaculate grounds- it was obvious that Gabriel had hired someone to care for them, as well as a maid for the house. Hell, Dean didn't blame him. Fuck knew that he would in the same situation. "So's Sam. He's so fucking smart- and he cares more than anyone that I know. Everything he does is because of his heart." 

“I can see that he gets that from you. You have a wonderful heart, Dean.”

Why was it that Castiel's opinion mattered so much to him? Hell, Dean could feel his cheeks heating. "Thanks, Cas."

“You’re welcome.” Cas pointed to the gorgeous pool. “We can go swimming sometime if you’d like.”

"Can you swim? I don't know what your incision looks like- I'd freaking love that though. I haven't been in a pool in ages." The water was crystal clear and looked like something out of a movie rather than reality.

“I can swim. It’s one of the few activities I can do without putting much stress on my body.”

"That's good at least. We can swim later then- I should warn you, Sam's going to freak when he realizes he can _frolic_ ," Dean snickered as he thought about his moose of a brother playing in the water.

Cas had to chuckle at that last part. “I’m certain Gabriel will encourage the frolicking.”

Wrinkling his nose, Dean shot Castiel look, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I am not sure that I want to think about them frolicking."

They both laughed and Cas sat down next to the edge of the pool. Then he dipped his hand into the warm water.

Sitting next to him, Dean watched Castiel for a long moment. He'd held him the night before, and it'd been a bit shocking how well he'd fit in his arms. He touched the water, debating splashing Castiel.

“I want to go to the beach,” Cas murmured. “Gabe took me to Hawaii last year when I’d had a very close call.”

"A close call? What happened?" Drying his hand on his jeans, Dean gave Castiel his full attention.

“I had a bad bout of pneumonia. The doctors were preparing him for the worst.” They hadn’t thought that his heart would be able to last through the infection.

"Oh. Shit." Reaching out, Dean slipped his hand over Castiel's. He'd been terrified enough dealing with Sam as a kid, when he'd gotten sick with the chickenpox, or when he'd broken his arm. "We'll go to the beach. I promise."

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand back. “Thank you. I can’t imagine how it will feel to and be completely healthy.”

Stroking his thumb along the soft back of Castiel's hand, Dean felt the callus catch a little on the soft skin. "You're getting there, though. Seriously. I... I know Sam and I took a few months to see you, but with him at school- and it didn't seem fair to see you alone."

“I’m not angry, Dean. I’m...I’m grateful you and Sam agreed to meet me at all.”

"Honestly, Cas, I wasn't sure how I was going to handle it." Biting his lower lip, Dean worried it for a moment as he made himself think about what do say. "You deserve to live, and you deserve this. Adam would have loved who you are, especially how sarcastic you are." 

He laughed softly and splashed the water again. “I’ve been thinking about something.”

"What's that?" The sun was warm- too warm as Dean sat there in his leather jacket, and he shrugged it and his flannel off, tossing them on a chair next to them.

“Was there anything Adam wanted to do… that he didn’t get to do?”

Dean stared at Castiel for a long moment before he nodded, pushing his hair back. "Yeah. Um. Actually, he had a list. Top five things that he wanted to do with Sam and I. It's in my wallet." He reached for his wallet, tugging it free before carefully fishing out the paper. "I... Be careful? It's... important to me."

Cas dried his hand thoroughly and took the paper with reverence. He unfolded it with care. “I’m not Adam… But I want to do these things for him. If that’s okay with you.”

"Honestly? I think that'd be fucking awesome." Dean bit his lower lip, watching as Castiel's blue eyes trailed over the paper.

“He wanted to hike in the Adirondack mountains?” Cas’s eyes scanned the list. “Learn to surf… Run a 10k with Sam?”

"Yeah. It's... he conned me into putting surfing on my list too." Dean made a bit of a face, laughing a little. "To be fair, he also wanted to go to where weed's legal and smoke a bowl with Sammy and me, so there's that."

"And like the good big brother you are, you talked him out of it, correct?"

Dean looked over at him, his lips tilting into a smirk. "I tried. Then Sam pointed out that he had caught me smoking it the one time when we were younger and I was... er…"

"Hypocritical?" Cas supplied teasingly.

Nudging Castiel with his shoulder, Dean laughed as he nodded. "Just  
slightly. It was a shitty period after Dad died- he was killed when he decided to drink a bottle and go for a drive." His brow furrowed a little as he watched the water. "I made a few dumb decisions- but weed honestly isn't the worst thing in the world. The stoners I've dealt with in my line of work aren't combative."

"I'm sorry about your Dad." Cas carefully returned the paper to Dean's hand. "I am."

Dean shrugged as he carefully tucked the paper back into his wallet. "I... yeah. Thanks. Honestly, Mom's... she died when I was four in a fire. I carried Sammy out of the house after Dad handed him to me."

He looked over at Castiel, meeting his gaze. What the hell was he telling him this for? He didn't talk about this- and he wasn't going to want to know this sad shit.

Cas placed a gentle hand on Dean's back. "That must have been a horrible thing to experience at such a tender age. I'm sure you've heard this enough times to make your head spin, but I'm sorry for your loss."

Looking over at him, Dean swallowed. He was tempted to shrug it off, but it was different with it being Castiel. There was just... something. "Thanks, Cas- I know you mean that." 

"I do. My mother died when I was sixteen, and my father died just a couple of years ago. He was a decent man, but Gabe has always felt like more of a father to me."

Slipping an arm around Castiel, Dean squeezed him tight for a moment. "I know how that is. Sammy's... he's my brother, but I was the one who changed his diapers, who fed him, helped him with his homework until he didn't need my help anymore... he's mine."

Inhaling softly, Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "I always wondered if Gabe wouldn't have been happier… without me. Without so much responsibility at such a young age."

Leaning against him, Dean shook his head a little, "Let me tell you right now that he wouldn't have been. He'd have been completely fucking miserable. He loves you like I love Sammy, and I guarantee you, there have been days where you're his reason for living."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I know you're right… that's pretty much what Gabe would say. I still feel bad."

"Well... There are days when he probably was thinking about how he's not enough. How he didn't do right by you, and how he should have done more and been better." He squeezed him lightly, then rubbed his hand over Castiel's back. "I know, just because that's how I worried about Sam."

"Gabe did everything. I mean everything. He held me when I was puking my guts up. He cleaned me up and got me back into bed. When I was so sick I couldn't sleep, he climbed into bed with me and held me."

"And he's gonna look for excuses to get to cuddle you because you're his." Dean shot him a smile, then blew Castiel's hair gently from his face where it kept tickling him.

A grin curved his lips. "You're right. I'm glad you understand that. There are a lot of people who wouldn't. Not that I care, but it is appreciated."

Dean grinned back at the younger man, rubbing his back. "Damn right I'm right- and it's good that you get it because I've cuddled Sammy since day one, and I'm not stopping because he's a moose. It's not weird, it's normal. People are just perverts and make it what it's not."

"Exactly! I've always enjoyed cuddling with Gabriel. He makes me feel safe, and I've never felt that way with my other family. Except… except for Anna." But she was gone.

Hell. He squeezed Castiel gently at his words. "Well, I love being cuddled, and fuck knows that I haven't really since Sammy's at school." 

"I liked the cuddling we did last night. I hope you don't mind... I know we don't know each other very well, but it was calming to me."

"Cas... you might have missed this... but I'm cuddling you right now, and I don't mind a bit." Smiling a bit, Dean hugged him closer. "I already told you, Sammy and I are sticking around."

"I'm glad to hear that. I mean it." Cas nestled closer to Dean, enjoying the warm sun on his skin and Dean's embrace.

"Good. Any time you want me, just let me know." Smiling, Dean smoothed Castiel's hair.

"Don't say that. I'll ask at two in the morning."

"Cas... it was three last night. Did I mind?" With two fingers, Dean tilted Castiel's face so that he was looking him in the eye.

"No.." Cas leaned into Dean's fingers and closed his eyes.

"Then remember that. I'm not going to mind, ever." He gently stroked his thumb along Castiel's stubbled cheek.

He sighed contently, letting out a soft sound.

Dean watched him for a moment before he looked out over the pool.


	5. Popcorn

Looking over at Sam, Gabriel shook his head. "I'm fine to walk, Samshine. You and Dean are being overly paranoid. I took the pain meds, my leg feels mostly fine- we can go swimming?"

"What if you get in over your head, or you drown?"

Gabriel pouted a little at him. "Well, it's too soon for mouth to mouth from you- and no offense, but I don't want CPR from Dean." 

Sam tossed his head back and laughed. "Why not? He's a firefighter."

"He's the wrong Winchester." Not that Dean wasn't pretty- hell, he was, but Sam... Still, he was glad that he'd amused him.

"Well, I'm glad to know there's a right Winchester for you."

"Damn straight." Gabriel fidgeted in his seat, looking over at Sam before he smirked, "Well, gay, if you want to be precise."

"Pretty gay," he agreed with a chuckle.

Laughing with Sam, Gabriel looked over at him. "So if you won't let me clean, you won't let me swim- we can't go for a walk, because according to the restrictions set for me... what can we do?" 

Sam glanced around the room. "How about a movie?"

"We could watch a movie," The older man acquiesced after a moment. "We do have the theater room- Cas and I haven't used it much recently." Though it was a treat for his younger brother when they were home from the hospital.

"That sounds cool. Do you have popcorn?"

"We do." Standing, Gabriel grinned before taking a small step towards the theater. "We've got one of those fancy popcorn makers- fills the room with the scent- I'll melt butter too unless you want me to really spruce it up with some chocolate, nuts, and other deliciousness."

"I'll try anything." Sam followed Gabe, grinning. "What movies do you have?"

"The variety is wide and plentiful- I make sure we get most of the new movies because of Cas." He pushed his hair back from his face before making his way carefully over to the popcorn.

"You really are a great big brother," Sam murmured as he perused the selection of movies he spotted.

"Well, Raph, Luke, and Mike weren't going to do shit," Gabriel muttered as he got the popcorn going. They hadn't even bothered to fucking call after he'd e-mailed them about the transplant.

"So you had to make up for it?"

He stilled, his brow furrowing before he looked at Sam. "I didn't have to do anything. He's my baby brother. I'd do anything for him."

"I didn't mean that negatively," Sam quickly reassured him. "I just meant that you stepped up and gave Cas what your brothers refused to."

"No, I'm... defensive of him. Hell, Raph tried to get custody because I cuddle him, and past the age of eight, it was apparently inappropriate." Looking at the counter in front of him- that he'd had put in for the ease of snack creations and not having to go all the way to the kitchen with Cassie when dealing with movies- Gabriel started to put his creation together with chopped chocolate chunks, butter, almonds, and caramel.

“That’s… what an asshole. I’m glad he didn’t win.” Sam came up behind Gabe and peered over his shoulder.

The awareness that Gabriel felt with Sam standing so close to him was unlike anything he'd ever felt before- honestly, if it wasn't Cas, people standing near him had him tensing in anticipation of moving. With Sam... he just wanted to lean back into him. "Yeah. Cas... he's mine. I'm going to cuddle him if he wants it." He looked at Sam over his shoulder, the giant. His... mostly.

“De would do the same for me in a heartbeat. It’s one of the hardest adjustments I’ve made going to school. It’s also why I’m glad I met Charlie. She’s very happy to cuddle when she can.”

"Well, I'm glad that you have her. Honestly, I can't imagine Cassie going that far away- it's what, a full day's drive?" Like twenty-four hours, Garth'd said after he'd sent him. If Sam wanted him out there, he'd just fly. 

“It is. I almost didn’t go because I hated the thought of being so far away from Dean and Adam. But they talked some sense into me, especially after I got a few scholarships.”

Stirring up his creation, Gabriel finished it up before he looked up at Sam. "Did you have any more debt? I don't want you to have to worry about anything."

Sam gave him a dazzling grin. “You bought me an incredible car and paid off all my loans. Other than my emergency credit card, I am debt free thanks to my guardian angel.”

Blinking at that smile, Gabriel looked up at Sam before smiling back. "Well, we'll pay that off and get you a card so that you never have to worry about it again." His lips quirked up as he registered what Sam had called him. "And despite my tattoos and name... I'm no angel."

“Your… you have tattoos? Let me see!” Sam’s eyes widened, and he looked the shorter man over. He couldn’t see any at the moment, and it only made his curiosity worse. 

Smirking at Sam, Gabriel set the bowl of food down, "You want to see?" He reached up, pulling off his shirt, which mussed his hair. He tossed it to the side before he faced the counter again, baring his back to the taller man. The wings were intricate, each feather finely detailed to the point where they almost looked real as they spanned from his shoulders and down his back, curling to follow the curve of his ass- though that was covered by his pants- Anna's name in Enochian curved around one bicep in what looked like a warrior's armlet, with Castiel's name on the other side. 

“Oh, my...” Sam’s breath was stolen as he took in the intricate marks. “That’s incredible.”

"Castiel's name is on my right arm- Anna's is on my left." Fuck. His voice had dropped an octave as he spoke, strictly unintentional. 

“It’s breathtaking.” Sam lightly traced his fingers over the marks.

"It took years. I started when I was eighteen. Cas said he dreamed about it and I thought it was cool." Fuck. That little touch of his…

“That’s wonderful. I’ve always wanted a tattoo but I never found one that meant enough to me.”

Gabriel bit his lower lip as Sam's fingers unwittingly teased his skin. "I would take you to my artist. He's amazing."

Sam smiled and gently pushed a strand of hair away from Gabe’s face. “I’d like that.”

Staring a little at the taller man, Gabriel returned his smile. Honestly, him touching him like that, that innocently shouldn't make that much of a flutter through him. "You'll just have to figure out what you want and where."

“Maybe you can help me choose something?”

"I'm sure that we could come up with something." And with Sam's gorgeous, tanned skin- it wasn't like he had any spots to avoid. Honestly, he should stop staring into Sam's eyes, gorgeous as they were. "It should have meaning to you."

“I agree.” His fingers lightly grazed up Gabe’s arm. “Maybe… maybe something for Adam.”

"That might work- and you don't have to get just one." Goosebumps broke out across Gabriel's skin at Sam's touch, and he bit his lower lip. 

“True,” Sam hummed, leaning closer to Gabe. “I understand they’re like potato chips.”

"They are. They're a bit addicting." Fuck. He was in trouble. He found himself swaying towards the taller man. "I have an appointment next week. You should come."

“I’d love to if you don’t mind.”

"Trust me, Samshine, I don't mind." Reaching up, Gabriel brushed the hair back from Sam's brow.

Sam leaned into Gabe’s hand and closed his eyes. “Then I’ll go.”

Cupping Sam's face, the older man stroked his thumb over his cheek. "Good. I will have an excuse to have you hold me."

“You don’t need an excuse for that.” Sam’s arms came around the older man.

Slipping his arms around Sam, Gabriel made a content little sound. "Good, because I intend on holding you as often as you will let me."

“I think I can live with that.”

Licking his lips, Gabriel watched Sam for a long moment. His fingers splayed over Sam's back for a long moment before he let himself gently massage the muscles there. "You make me want to kiss you."

Sam tried not to look too surprised. “Right here? In the movie room?”

Laughing a little, Gabriel nodded as he saw the look on Sam's face. "Right here. In the movie room. I'm not shy when I'm with someone, and we're definitely not to the point where we'd need privacy." Well, he didn't want to rush Sam by any means.

“I suppose I imagined our first kiss a little more...with a little more romance.”

"A little more romance?" A slow grin slipped over Gabriel's face, and he nodded slowly. "You've got it, Sam Winchester. Let's go watch our movie- and tomorrow, you'd better get ready." He patted Sam's back, then reached for the popcorn.

The younger man inwardly was thrilled. Jess had never liked romance. Sam wouldn’t die without it, but he craved it.

Gabriel tugged Sam gently towards the couch, grinning to himself. "How much is left of your break? I need to know what sort of time I've got to work with- not that it stops just because of that, but some things are easier in person." Like slow dancing on a beach- much easier with Sam in person. When he sent him flowers at college, though, he could send him flowers, using flower language, which was a dorky little thing that he'd learned with Castiel ages ago.

“I have to drive back Saturday night with Charlie,” he replied sadly.

"Well, it's Monday now, so that gives me a good chunk of time to romance you in person." Hell, that sad little tone... Gabriel pushed Sam onto the couch before sitting next to him, then handing him the popcorn. "Plus, we'll make sure that you and Dean get to hang out."

“Thank you. I need that, too.” And he was grateful that Gabe understood it. Jess never complained when he wanted to visit Dean, but he felt her annoyance. He grabbed a bite of popcorn and hummed happily.

"Well, of course, you do. Just like I need Cas time. Zachariah never understood that- hell, he thought it was creepy." Scowling a bit, Gabriel shook his head at the thought before nibbling on some popcorn. The movie was starting, and he supposed that he shouldn't let it get to him.

“It’s not creepy.” Sam looked at the screen and settled closer to Gabe.

Snuggling against the bigger man, the chocolatier relaxed. "It's perfect that you realize that." Honestly, he shouldn't even be comparing Sam and the shit-headed weasel that was Zachariah. Sam wasn't going to react and manipulate as Zachariah had, or the plethora of other things that'd had Gabriel getting as far from the bastard as he could.

“I’m not perfect. Not by any stretch. But if we go slow… I’m a good person.”

"Slow is perfect for me. And I'm sure as hell not perfect either, so as long as we've gotten that out of the way, we're good." Gabriel leaned his head on Sam's shoulder, absentmindedly watching the screen. "And I'm a workaholic when I'm not rushing to the hospital to take care of Cas, or working at Anna's Grace."

“I can relate. Before you waltzed in, I had classes and still worked thirty hours a week. It’s not quite the same, but I understand how hard you have to work to get everything done.”

"Waltzed in, hm? I believe I was twerking when you came into the Candy Shop- entirely different genre of dance." Cleaning off his hand on his pants, Gabriel stroked his fingers through Sam's hair. "And I hope that you'll be able to relax when you get back to school. I don't want you to have to work so hard."

“I didn’t mind it before because I wanted to take some of the weight off of Dean. He’s done everything for me. Everything.”

"Well, I'll get Cas to help me to spoil Dean." He gently massaged Sam's scalp then scratched it ever so lightly. "Point being, you deserve a life where you're- you and Dean both- not counting every last penny."

“Gabe… you have to know that I’m not trying to date you because I think you can provide for me.” He pressed into Gabe’s hand.

Gabriel's brow furrowed a little, and he nodded. "Sam, you wouldn't be in my house, let alone snuggled against me if I thought that you just wanted my money. At the same time, I don't want piles of money laying around when I can share it with you- because I know I'm not just money for you."

He waved a hand at Sam, then pointed at him. "Besides, we agreed that we'd tried to take care of each other."

“Yes,”’ Sam murmured, cuddling even closer to Gabe. “I’ll take such good care of you.”

"I trust you, Sam." Relaxing against him, Gabriel's fingers resumed stroking through Sam's hair. "And I'm going to take care of you so well." He couldn't wait to spoil him- little bits of romance here and there.

The movie finally caught Sam’s attention and he began running his fingers through Gabe’s hair as he settled into the movie.

Gabriel snuggled into the other man, soon getting lost in the movie as well.

XXXXXX

Humming to himself, Dean looked over at Castiel. "All I'm saying is that it feels a little weird buying a house with your brother's money."

“You still should do it,” Cas insisted, giving Dean a warm smile. “And Sam needs a bedroom when he visits.”

"...True, I guess." Still, he didn't like even spending time at home on his days off- it was lonely, so normally he would just go bust his ass at the garage for two days before going back to work.

Cas played with his hands. “And maybe a third bedroom, in case you have a visitor?”

"That's a good point. Hell, I suppose back in the day with Lisa, I'd have been thinking rooms for kids." He snorted softly at the thought now. "You'll have to keep me company."

“I would love to do that if we can convince Gabe I’ll be okay away from him for a day.”

"Well, considering how he looks at Sam, I think we'll be able to manage it when they're distracting each other," Dean told him, patting the younger man's shoulder.

“I think you’re right.” Cas looked at his arms. “I’m starting to feel a little warm. We should probably go back inside.”

"I'm probably going to be all freckles. I'll have to hide from Charlie." Shaking his head, Dean headed towards the house with the younger man. 

“I like your freckles,” Cas said with a grin. “They’re adorable.”

Dean laughed a bit as he shook his head, a winning grin curving his lips. "Is that so?" 

“Yes. My brother used to tell me freckles were the result of being kissed by angels.”

Hmm... the angels must be kissing some pretty intimate places on his body in that case. "That's a lot of busy angels with as many freckles as I have. Or one who is very dedicated."

Cas tossed his head back and laughed. “I don’t have freckles. Just a birthmark in a very private place.”

"Private place?" Hell, that laugh was great- and the way his blue eyes lit up... "And yeah, we've had a few spotted dick jokes at the station." Dean laughed with him, amused in spite of himself.

“The other firefighters tease you?”

"Benny saw it in the showers- and we all tease each other, I promise, it's not in a cruel way. We're a family." Dean reached over, patting Castiel's shoulder with a grin. Hell, he was adorable, looking like he was ready to ride to Dean's defense. 

“Well, alright.” Cas gently patted Dean’s arm. “Gabe likes to tease me as well. He’s started again and it makes me feel normal.”

"Normal? What the hell's that?" Dean snorted as they entered the house. "Let's go get a drink. I'm glad that you're both getting settled again, though."

“So am I.” Cas gladly walked with Dean. “I should have one of the protein shakes Gabe made for me.”

"Protein shakes... probably a good idea." Padding over to the fridge, Dean grabbed himself a bottle of water out, then one of the shakes for Castiel. "Here you go."

“Thank you. Gabe is still trying to improve the taste for me. He’s an amazing brother.”

"He definitely seems it." Dean gulped down a good half to his water before going to sit with Castiel at the table. "And that's awesome- we drink those at work at times and they're... I'm sure Gabriel's are better."

“They’re not awful. Gabe packs them with protein and nutrients, and they’re especially helpful when I just don’t feel like eating.”

"Hell, I know it's not the same, but I'd had those times. Exhausted, sitting on stools in the fucking showers and barely able to stand after some of the fires..." Dean shook his head, looking at the shake. "Maybe he'd be interested in letting the station buy some."

“He probably would.” Cas sipped at his shake and glanced around. “I wonder where our brothers disappeared to.”

"That's a good question..." Dean blinked, glancing around. "Didn't Gabriel say something about a movie theater?"

“Oh, yes! Downstairs. Since I’ve always been sick, he wanted me to have some normal experiences. He turned a spare room into a theater.”

"...That's seriously epic. Your brother is awesome." Dean told him, grinning. "How about I grab us some waters, and then we'll go crash their movie?"

“That sounds great. Could you grab an apple for me as well, please?”

"I'll grab anything you want, Cas." Grabbing two apples in addition to the drinks, Dean turned to face the other man. "After you."

Nodding, Cas led Dean down to the theater where they found their brothers engrossed in a movie.

"All I'm saying is, if she paid a liiiittle more attention, she wouldn't have died!" Gabriel told Sam, reaching for more popcorn.

Dean raised a brow at Castiel, amused as hell at Gabriel's annoyance with the character.

Suddenly aware they weren’t alone, Sam swung his head around. “Hey, guys!”

"How is the movie?" Dean looked around. Hm, no Charlie again. What did she get up to?

He followed Castiel over to the couch, setting down the water and apples.

Gabriel looked at Castiel, forcing himself to relax. He was fine.

“It’s great. This whole setup is amazing,” Sam responded, never pulling away from Gabe.

"So Gabriel..." Dean glanced up at the movie, seeing the credits starting to roll. "Cas was talking about these protein shakes that you make... I was wondering if the fire department could see about buying some-"

"Seriously?" Gabriel turned a bit, settling back into Sam.

“We thought it might be a great idea. I told Dean how hard you work to make them palatable for me.”

"Well, I can donate them- from The HeartBrothers in celebration of Castiel's recovery." Gabriel grinned, holding out the popcorn for them to try.

“You’re awesome.” Sam gave Gabe a squeeze.

Cas reached for the popcorn. “Thanks, Gabe.”

Gabriel blushed a little at Sam's words. "Eh... let me know if you think that needs anything else, Cas."

Dean snagged a handful, "I agree with Sam. That's an awesome thing to do."

Gabriel pointed at Dean. "Revenge will happen when you try and play humble."

Sam and Cas both snorted at that, and Cas let Dean sit close to him. “Don’t mind my brother.”

"Eh, it's different having someone older do the picking, but don't let Sam fool you- he gives just as good as I ever gave, so... Gabe's well matched. Brat for brat." Dean winked at Cas.

Cas’s smile widened and he bit into his apple.

Gabriel raised a brow, looking up at Sam. "What'd you do? I have to know!"

“Well... anything I did, Dean deserved it.”

"...Sam, do I have to remind you about you rigging Baby to play fucking Salsa music, and for the wipers to wig out? I'll forgive gluing my hand to a bottle, but leave Baby out of it." Dean told him, shaking his head.

Gabriel raised a brow at Sam. "On behalf of our relationships, any pranks leave the cars out of it."

“Fair enough, handsome. I can do other things.” Sam’s smile turned sly.

"Deal. And I swear to never include anything you care a lot about in a prank." And damn if that little sly look didn't have Gabriel wanting to kiss him again. He licked his lips and reached for a drink instead. “I wish Dean had thought about that before putting Nair in my shampoo,” Sam lamented.

Dean held his hands up, shaking his head. "I was an asshole, and I concede that we were even after you pranked Baby. I won't go for your hair anymore." He paused, "Or Gabriel's."

“We are. Now can we watch a movie? I’d really like to watch something funny.” Cas sank deeper into the comfortable seat.

"You know it, Cas." Gabriel patted him, then moving to the comedy section.

Cas looked at the enormous selection his brother constantly added to. “How about… Zombieland?”

Dean grinned, hugging the younger man. "I knew that you were awesome."

"That work for you, Sam?" Hell, it was a good movie, but he didn't want to make him watch something that was a hard no.

“Are you kidding? I love this movie.” Sam grabbed another handful of popcorn.  
Gabriel hit play, then slipped his arms around Sam. "Good- because you just keep showing how awesome you are, Sam."

Oh lord, they were sappy- it was cute and adorable, and someday Dean wanted it, but it was sort of hysterical too.

Sam tucked his long legs under himself and curled into Gabe, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder.

Dean looked over at them, grinning as he munched on the popcorn. Somehow, he had a feeling that he was going to be walking Sammy down the aisle- or whichever way they decided to do it.

Cas glanced at them, then back at Dean hopefully. “Dean, do you mind?”

"Mind?" Rolling his eyes, Dean pulled Castiel into his arms, snuggling his head against Castiel's shoulder from behind. 

Pleased, Cas propped his legs up and leaned back into Dean’s arms. “I adore this movie.”

"I think anyone who has seen this movie has to adore it. It's like the Star Wars." Dean rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder.

“Great point.” Cas let Dean snuggle him even closer.

Sighing, Dean gently stroked his fingers along Castiel's shoulder. "Comfortable?"

“Very. What about you? Are you okay? I know I’m heavy...”

"...Cas, do you know how much my gear weighs when I run into a fire?" Dean asked quietly, his tone full of amusement. "Take a guess."

Gabriel smirked, half listening. He was happily being squished by Sam, and he'd sulk royally if he moved.

“I’m not sure... forty pounds?”

"Very close- it's forty-five, then you add in a Halligan bar and axe and it's seventy-five. But if I'm manning a hose, it's more. A four-inch hose is about 78 pounds, and that's not including water weight or anything like that." Dean smirked a bit, glancing at the younger man. "Plus, I lift people twice your size regularly. You're not heavy."

He laughed softly and relaxed more into Dean’s arms. “I think I’m about 130 right now, and Gabe wants me to gain more.”

"Hey, he's a hell of a cook, but I can fatten you up with my burgers." And besides, holding Castiel felt amazingly comfortable. He just fit into his arms. "Well, in a healthy way. My burgers are begged for."

“I’d love to try some. We’ve also been working on building up my appetite. It’s been nearly nonexistent for the last year or so.”

"Well, that's pretty understandable. I normally eat like a horse, so..." And no way in hell was Dean going into the psychology behind it. That wasn't anything he wanted to share around Sammy... or at all.

Cas smiled and stretched, groaning happily. “You’re great.”

"Am I?" Dean raised a brow, grinning at the noise. "Comfortable, Cas?"

“Very, thank you.”

"Good." Dean leaned his head against Castiel, starting to watch the movie.

Sam watched them with a soft smile. Gabe’s arm was around him and he stroked it gently.

Gabriel smiled, enjoying the sensation before he murmured, "That feels nice."

“Good.” He continued the motion over and over. “Let me know if I’m squishing you.”

"Don't even think of moving. I'm comfortable. I like this, holding you." Gabriel brushed his lips against Sam's hair without thinking about it. 

Sam shivered and closed his eyes. “I like it too.”

"Good. Especially since you said that I didn't have to find excuses." Gabriel bit his lower lip as he felt the shiver go through Sam. Unable to resist, he copied the gentle strokes on Sam's arm.

“I meant that.” His toes curled and he closed his eyes.

"I will hold you to it." His fingers traced complex little designs onto Sam's skin before he gently wiped them away and started new ones.

Halfway into the movie, Sam fell asleep against Gabe, letting out soft snores.

Now that, Gabriel decided, was adorable. He grinned, tracing little hearts now.

Cas glanced over at Sam and Gabe. “They look so comfortable.”

"They look adorable," Dean smirked, snapping a picture of them to send to Sam when he was at college. He did that a lot when he was missing his brother, or when Sam was homesick. 

"You comfortable, Cas?"

“Very much so.”

"Good, I want to make sure that you're comfy." He smiled as he put the camera to selfie mode and snapped a picture of himself and Castiel.

“You have. Believe me.” Cas looked around for his other apple.

"It's there, by the popcorn bucket on the table," Dean told him as he tucked his phone away. "Do you want more popcorn?"

“Yes, that would be fantastic.” Cas grabbed his apple and bit into it.

Dean grabbed the bucket then lifted Castiel from his lap before he slipped from beneath him to go refill it. He blinked as he got up to the counter and saw all of the different things they had to mix through. He refilled the bucket, debating what to add to it.

Cas sulked until Dean came back and he was able to curl into him again. “Mm. Popcorn smells great.”

"It's nothing big. I kinda bull shitted salty and sweet with his stuff over there." Dean smirked, pulling Castiel closer to him and settling him in his lip. "Let me know what you think."

Nodding, Cas grabbed a handful of the popcorn and tried it. “Mm...this is great.”

Smiling, Dean started to gently massage Castiel's back. "I'm glad that you like it. Do you have a favorite popcorn recipe that you and Gabriel've come up with?"

“Hmm… I’m not sure. I’ve enjoyed almost all of the combinations Gabe has created.”

"That's fair. He's got a real way with flavors." Dean agreed, finding a tense muscle and starting to work it gently.

Cas hummed happily and nodded. "He does."

Dean paused in the massage for a moment, taking a handful of the popcorn. He cleaned off his hand before going back to the massage.

The younger man nodded his approval. “That’s good...”

"Good, hm? I'm glad." He'd used to love cuddling Lisa before he'd woken up to things- giving her little massages. Eh. Dean pushed the thought away, gently working his back with his fingers.

“I suck at massages, but I’ll learn for you.”

"Everyone learns some time." Slipping his fingers up the back of Castiel's t-shirt, he paused, "Do you mind? Sorry, it's just easier. I can continue over your shirt if you'd rather."

Cas peered over his shoulder. “Are you sure? I know I don’t look right...”

Dean stilled before he cupped Castiel's face, his green eyes intent. "Castiel, you look fucking perfect. You've survived more than any other person I know. If someone says one damn word to you about you not looking right, I will-" He forced himself to settle down, a muscle in his jaw ticking.

“I… thank you.” He slowly turned back around and lifted the back of his shirt.

"Any time, Cas." Dean stroked his fingers over Castiel's skin for a moment, then gently started to massage him again.

Sam suddenly awoke with a start. “I missed the test!”

Gabriel jumped, his eyes going wide. "Test?!"

Dean snorted with laughter, pressing his face against Castiel's back. He couldn't help it- his shoulders were shaking as he laughed. "Sammy, if you missed the test, you've got some explaining to do. It's Spring Break."

Sam blinked and looked at his surroundings. “Oh...fuck, I hate that dream...”

Stroking his hand soothingly over his chest, Gabriel laughed a bit. "Trust me, I've had nightmares for years about missing important things, like opening the store." Or being late getting Castiel to surgery. 

His heart finally began to settle, and he leaned back into Gabe and reached for his water. “It sucks.”

"The last time I had a dream like that, I was sliding down the pole at the station naked." Dean shook his head, watching as Gabriel soothed Sam.

"They definitely suck- You good?" Gabriel gently nuzzled Sam's shoulder, smoothing the younger man's hair.

“Yeah… I’m better.” Sam closed his eyes and leaned into Gabe’s gentle nuzzling.

Smiling, Gabriel started to plot what exactly he could do for Sam to romance him. Sam deserved everything- and he needed to figure out pranks...

Sam let his eyes close again. “This room is great.”

"I am glad that you like it. Cas and I designed it together." Gabriel couldn't help but take a bit of pride in it.

"Well, this is the perfect place for cuddling." Dean murmured as he watched his brother just... relax. Gabriel knew how to treat him, it seemed.

“You did?”

Cas nodded lazily. “Gabe wanted me to have something that was somewhat normal.”

"Cas... Gabriel failed," Dean said after a long moment, waiting for him to stiffen a little before he grinned, "This is a hell of a lot more comfortable than theater seats."

Gabriel snickered at Dean's words, nodding. "Mmhm."

Cas playfully pushed Dean’s arm. “You’re terrible.”

"I'm adorable," Laughing, Dean pulled him a bit tighter against him. 

“Well... I guess.”

"You guess?" Gasping as if he were outraged, Dean started to tickle him.

Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's back, his shoulders shaking in amusement.

Cas let out an undignified shriek and tried to escape Dean, to no avail.

"Nope- Don't you think I'm taking it easy on you!" The firefighter's fingers seemed to know exactly where Castiel was most ticklish.

As he and Cas tussled, Sam cracked up. “Good. Now he can torment someone else.”

"I don't think anyone besides me has ever tickled him like that- or wrestled," Gabriel laughed, watching them. Dean was being careful, but also wasn't just giving in to Castiel.

“They look really happy. Cas looks good.”

Pulling out his phone, Gabriel snapped a picture of them, grinning as he showed it to Sam. "They do look happy."

Cas managed to stop laughing at Dean long enough to say, “Gabe, no pictures!”

"Dude, fine- I already took like twelve." Gabriel laughed, switching the phone to selfie mode. "Smile, Samshine!"

Laughing, Dean messed up Castiel's hair. 

Sam surprised Gabe by turning his head and kissing the older man’s jaw, his eyes closing.

Gabriel snapped the picture, capturing it with ease, along with his shocked reaction- well, it was happier than anything else, but later, he'd look at the picture and see Sam stealing another little bit of his heart. 

Cas caught his brother’s expression and he nudged Dean. “Look...”

Dean stilled, biting his lower lip. Sam looked so content- and Gabriel... they just fit together like they were meant to be. "They're good together," He told Cas quietly.

“Is it selfish of me to be happy that he’s found someone to dote on?”

"Why would that be selfish?" Dean smoothed Castiel's hair, smiling as it popped back up.

“I don’t know. It feels selfish somehow. Maybe that’s silly.”

"Cas, I want to understand what you're saying, but everyone is a little bit selfish sometimes. That's self-preservation." Dean stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair. "I can't see you being selfish in a negative way."

He closed his eyes and nuzzle into Dean. “For not understanding, you know exactly what to say.”

Dean made a soft sound as he nuzzled into him. "Sometimes I feel selfish because I see something that I want... love, for instance. I am fucking thrilled for them, but... it hurts a little." Dean whispered to Castiel, knowing Sam and Gabriel were to caught up in each other to hear.

“Dean...”

He stilled after a moment, then moved to stand. "I need a drink. Are you thirsty?"

“I’m okay...” Cas pulled himself upright. “But wait.”

"I'll be right back," Dean assured him before heading to the kitchen. 

Gabriel blinked as he heard Dean leave. "Where is he off to?"

“I think I said something incorrect.” Cas’s face fell as he watched Dean go.

Frowning at the expression on Castiel's face, Gabriel sat up a little. "What happened? Maybe Sam and I can help."

“I should talk to him first...”

Gabriel looked at Sam before he nodded at his brother. "If you're sure- we're always willing to listen."

“Gabe’s right. You can always talk to me.”

Cas gave them a grateful look. “Thanks, guys.”

Dean shoved a hand through his hair, forcing himself to take a deep breath and calm the hell down. What was he thinking, saying something like that? He grabbed a water for himself, wondering how long he could stall.

Gabriel paused the movie. "I've got to use the bathroom if you want to talk to him now."

Cas nodded and rolled off of the couch, padding over to Dean. “Dean...?”

Jerking upright, Dean bashed his head off of the fridge. It hurt, but he knew it hadn't done real damage. "Yeah, Cas?"

Startled, Cas immediately went to him. “Are you okay? That looked terrible.”

"No, I'm okay- I mean, yeah, I'm fine." Setting his water on the counter, Dean reached up to touch the sore spot.

Cas gently cupped Dean’s cheek in his hand. “I’ll get you some ice.”

"I really am okay," He assured him, though he was slightly mortified. "It just hurts." And he felt like an idiot, but his pride wasn't going to get any ice.

The younger man didn’t look convinced. “Dean...”

"Will it make you feel better if I ice it?" Dean felt caught in the younger man's blue gaze which seemed to see far more than just the face Dean showed most of the world.

“Yes. It would.” Cas grabbed a plastic bag and opened the freezer to find some ice.

Leaning against the counter, Dean tried to calculate the odds of getting back into the other room around the others and away from the awkward- and he had a feeling it wasn't good odds. "I promise, I'm hard-headed."

“I can see.” Cas filled the bag with ice and wrapped it in a soft cloth. Then he came to Dean and gently pressed the ice to his head.

Had he just called him stubborn? Dean laughed a little as he took the ice- or tried to. Cas didn't let go of the cloth, and he was right there, and Dean could feel his breath on his skin. "We're missing the movie."

“We’ve seen it a million times.” And this was the closest Cas had been to Dean.

"Cas..." He wasn't wrong. Dean'd seen it enough times to quote it, but what was he supposed to do? Castiel was younger, innocent- though not that much younger. About Sam's age...

He leaned even closer, one trembling hand settling on Dean’s hip.

Fuck. Dean cupped Castiel's face, gently stroking his thumb along his jaw, his eyes caught on the perfect, if chapped curves of his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from licking his own lips as he leaned closer.

“Dean...” Cas's eyes closed halfway and he let out a little breathy sigh.

Dean shouldn't be doing this- he shouldn't kiss him, but he could barely hear the screaming thoughts and anxieties as he moved to kiss him.

Cas’s eyes closed completely and he tipped his head back gently in anticipation.

Dean's lips had barely brushed against Castiel's when he heard a commotion racing into the kitchen. He jerked back, wincing as his head hit the ice in Castiel's hand. 

"Sup, bitches?" Charlie asked her face in her book.

Cas looked deeply disappointed. “Nothing.”

"Mm. See you guys." She grabbed a soda then headed back out. 

"Cas..." Dean hated that look in his eyes.

“I just...I thought...”

"That she has terrible timing?" Smoothing Castiel’s hair, Dean smiled down at him.

“Awful!” Cas agreed miserably.

Hugging Castiel close, Dean laughed a little. "We can try again? Unless you've changed your mind?" He couldn't help but laugh- honestly, it figured. That being said, at least Castiel had been as disappointed as he had.

“No. Absolutely not. But if we tried again right now, it wouldn’t be the same.”

"I know what you mean." Dean brushed his lips over Castiel's temple.

Cas smiled and rubbed Dean’s side. “But I need to have a little chat with Charlie.”

The firefighter raised a brow at him, enjoying the feeling of Castiel's hand. "Is that so?" 

“Yes. She interrupted my very first kiss.”

"Oh. Shit-" Dean stared at Castiel, and he bit his lower lip. "I should have done it better."

“Dean, you were amazing,” he insisted. “I just wish… it could have been longer”.

"Cas, you deserve a better first kiss than that." Well, it was too late now- he'd ruined that moment. "Well, if you decide to give me another chance to kiss you, I promise, it'll be better." 

“I’d like that.” Cas squeezed him lightly before stepping away to grab a glass of water.

Dean set the ice on the counter, watching him move. He felt cooler instantly when Cas moved away, his arms empty. "What time is it, anyway?"

“Mm....” Cas glanced at his watch. “Just after noon.”

"I guess it feels later after sitting through the movie," Dean laughed, grabbing his water from the counter. "Gabriel had the lights low, and time seems to move differently."

“I agree. And what I’d like to do now is to go back and cuddle while we watch another movie.”

"Cuddling you? Sounds utterly terrible. I'll never manage." He winked at Castiel, then paused as he reached for his hand. "Was the water all you came out here for, or did you want another snack?"

Cas slipped his hand into Dean’s. “Gabe would probably tell me to get a snack. Maybe some strawberries?”

"Strawberries sound delicious." Dean laced their fingers together before grabbing out the berries from the crisper. "I'll just bring them all- Sammy'll want some when he sees them."

“So will Gabe. Good thing he always has them in the fridge.”

"Yeah, I see that you guys are really stocked on food. It's like I dreamed about when I was younger." Honestly, Dean didn't know why he said such things to Cas- something about him just made him tell the truth instead of hiding it.

Cas’s brow furrowed. “You… didn’t have that?”

"Cas... growing up, I was all Sam had for a long time, and he was all I had until we ended up with Uncle Bobby. It's part of why things were so weird with Adam." Looking at the strawberries, Dean snorted softly before he looked back at Castiel. "Our father actually tried with him. It took me a really long time to realize that wasn't Adam's fault."

Shaking his head, Cas wrapped his arm around Dean. “I’m sorry that happened to you, and your brothers.”

Dean brushed his lips over Castiel's temple, sighing. "It's not something for you to be sorry about. I'm just damn glad that you had Gabriel." And that Castiel had never gone hungry.

“He was the most incredible big brother. I never doubted that I was loved and cared for.”

Squeezing him tight, Dean tugged him towards the theater. "Let's go find something happy to watch."

“I love that idea.” Cas followed Dean back to the theater.

Gabriel looked up, raising an eyebrow at his little brother, silently asking how it'd gone in the kitchen.

"Check out these berries, Sammy." Dean messed up Sam's hair, showing him the plump fruit. 

"Well, technically they're an aggregate fruit. Cucumbers are berries, though, as are watermelons and bananas," Gabriel told him helpfully. 

Sam stared at Gabe in awe. “Marry me?”

Gabriel grinned at Sam, "Name the date and I'm yours, Sam." Hell, he could tease him about not getting enough romance, but he didn't care as he winked at the younger man.

Sam laughed and brushed Gabe’s messy hair back.

Cas sat down with Dean, his hand absently brushing over his healing scar. “Dean has recommended we watch a comedy.”

Sam shifted in Gabe’s arms. “Dean loves Robin Hood: Men in Tights, and Blazing Saddles.”

Dean pulled Castiel against his chest, brushing his lips gently over his neck before he grinned. "Aw, Sammy, you know me so well." Peering over Castiel's shoulder, Dean gently traced his fingers along the vivid red scar there, careful not to touch the actual wound. "You're healing well."

"Hey, those are damn good movies!" Grabbing the controller, Gabriel quickly put on Robin Hood: Men in Tights before he settled back against the taller man. 

Cas tried not to look too self-conscious. “Thanks”.

"Cas, are you worried about your scar?" Dean asked softly, pitching his voice low so that the Gabriel and Sam couldn't hear.

“Mm-hmm...”

"You know what scars do, right? They just tell the stories of our lives. They show what we've survived, what we've learned... and this is nothing to be ashamed of." Dean hugged him closer as the movie started.

Slowly Cas began to melt into Dean’s arms. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe…

"Anyone who says shit to you about that scar can come talk to me, and I will handle them. Don't you think anything bad about it." He pressed a kiss behind Castiel's ear, gently tracing little spirals on the younger man's chest. "You're perfect."

Eyeing them, Gabriel snapped a discrete picture, then shot Sam a grin. They were too freaking adorable.

Sam returned the grin and hugged Gabe tight.

“I’m not, but I think I could be a good boyfriend.”

Gabriel set down his phone, letting Sam pull him into his arms. "So knowing about berries is sexy enough for a proposal? I'll have to remember that."

"Is that so?" Grinning a little, Dean trailed his fingers through Castiel's hair. "I think that too."

“Good idea.”

Cas pushed into Dean’s hand eagerly. “I think so.”

"Just as long as you remember it later." Gabriel winked at Sam, grabbing a strawberry and holding it to Sam's lips.

Dean bit his lower lip, watching Castiel react. Ohh, he was going to hell. He'd given him the world's briefest first kiss, and now all he could think about was Castiel reacting to his touch. "Cas…"

Cas peered over at Dean. “Hm?”

Oh, if they were alone... but that still wasn't right- not for Castiel's first proper kiss... Dean shook his head, hugging him close. "Later."

“Fine...” Cas tucked his head under Dean’s chin and looked at the TV.

The movie went on, and Gabriel stretched as it finished. "I'm thinking Balthazar's for dinner. I'll call ahead and make a reservation."

Cas nodded sleepily, enjoying the sensation of Dean stroking his back.

"...Balthazar's?" Dean blinked, vaguely remembering the name from the conversation. He gently traced his fingers over Castiel's skin, then teased with his short nails.

"He might as well be family," Gabriel said with a grin, grabbing his phone.

Sam shifted sleepily against Gabe’s chest. “Put your arm back,” he demanded sleepily.

Amused at Sam's demands, Gabriel did as he was ordered. "Better, Samshine?"

“Yes. I’m needy.”

Cas felt Dean let out a deep chuckle. “I suspect that is an understatement.”

"He is. Especially when he's tired, first waking up, or if he's trying to fall asleep." Dean grinned, laying his head against him. "Seriously. He's a fussy brat."

Grinning, Gabriel kissed Sam's hair. "Are you a brat, Samalam?" 

“No,” Sam huffed, nuzzling into Gabe’s chest. “I’m pampered.”

"Pampered hm? Don't worry." Brushing Sam's hair back from his face, Gabriel smiled down at him. "I"ll pamper the hell out of you."

“Good. I’ll do the same for you.” He stretched his long legs and yawned.

Gabriel laughed a little, watching him. "If that's what you want, Samshine. Do you want to go to Balthazar's for dinner, or do you want me to cook?"

“How does Cas feel? I don’t want to go out if he wants to stay home.”

"Good question." Gabriel grabbed a strawberry, then tossed it at his brother.

Dean's hand snatched it from the air, then held it out for Castiel. "Do you want to go out or stay in? I can make burgers."

Cas gladly took the strawberries. “I’d love a burger.”

Sam nodded and grabbed his own strawberry. “Burgers would be great.”

"I can help you with dinner, Dean." Gabriel offered only for Dean to shake his head. 

"Nope. You're on leg rest, remember? Besides, this is a thank you for letting Sammy and I stay here until I find us a house." Grinning, Dean grabbed his own strawberry.

Cas was not thrilled about letting Dean go, but he realized he could help the other man cook and he relaxed. Strange how things changed so quickly.

Kissing Castiel's hair, Dean hugged him for a moment before he stood. "I'm going to go get what we need for dinner around."

Gabriel waited for him to slip from the room before he grabbed Castiel's hand. "So what happened in the kitchen? He's been snuggling you even more- and he kissed your hair-"

“We almost kissed.” He gripped Gabe’s hand tightly. “We did, But Charlie interrupted us.”

Gabriel grinned, squeezing Castiel's hand tight. "Ugh, that figures. He was a gentleman?" And he was still talking about getting a house, despite Castiel's talking about making a great boyfriend. 

“A perfect gentleman. He was so sweet… and it was ruined.” Castiel scowled a bit at the memory of the bare brush of Dean’s lips against his. He could have had so much more, then Charlie...

"Hey, you know he likes you." Gabriel hugged his brother gently, then apologized to Sam for displacing him.

Sam brushed off his apology. “Be patient, Cas. Dean hates being interrupted and he’ll want a redo.”

"Hey, maybe he'll give you a kiss goodnight." Gabriel rubbed Castiel's back with a grin. "And I think he was saying, without saying, considering we were right here- that he think's you're plenty attractive with your badass scar."

Cas tried not to tear up as he nestled into his big brother. “He’s amazing... I don’t deserve him.”

"Hey now, Cassie... You're amazing- you deserve the best possible." Gabriel hugged him close, rubbing his back.

Sam scooted closer to them, wanting to hug Cas but feeling unsure. “You are amazing, Cas,” he agreed. “And you deserve to be happy.”

Gabriel looked at Sam, then pulled him into the hug as well. "See? We found a pair of amazing men." Because if Sam loved on Castiel like this, Gabriel was going to be rushing his plans on romancing him. Loving Castiel was the fastest way to Gabriel's heart.

Thrilled, Sam hugged both Cas and Gabe. “Not amazing.”

Cas returned Sam’s embrace gladly. “Definitely amazing.”

Pressing a kiss to Sam's hair, Gabriel hugged them both tight. Sam's arm span was impressive, and he easily seemed to hold them both. "Definitely amazing, and we're just going to have to show them." He told his brother, giving Sam no room to argue.

Sam and Cas both laughed at Gabe’s insistence. “Big brothers, huh?”

The young man nodded. “They know everything.”

“And they’re never wrong!”

Smirking, Gabriel climbed to his feet. "Damn straight we're not. Now, Cassie, you should go help Dean-o with dinner. Sam and I will distract ourselves for a little while, and let you guys have some time to sort out this, "I'd be a good boyfriend" thing." 

“That’s a good idea.” He let Gabe help him up. “He’s like you; determined to help me gain back some weight.”

"See? I knew that I approved." Gabriel kissed Castiel's hair. "Text me if you want us to come to intervene or something."

“I will.” He padded out of the theater as Sam grabbed Gabe and held him tight.

Gabriel pulled Sam close, whispering in his ear, "And if you want to steal my heart, keep it up, Samshine."

Now Sam looked confused. “What did I do?”

Smirking a little, Gabriel kissed his jaw just below his ear. "Just being yourself, apparently. Cas is my weak spot. Always."

“I see. I wasn’t trying to pull anything. I just wanted him to feel welcome around me.”

Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's neck for a moment, reminding himself that while this was romance to him, it wasn't what Sam had wanted. "I didn't say that you were, Samshine. That's what makes you special." He looked into Sam's eyes, the amber of his own dark.

Sam’s cheeks flushed. “I’m not special.” He ran his thumb over Gabe’s lower lip.

Kissing the pad of his thumb, Gabriel shook his head. "Yes, Sam, you are. I will never think that you're anything short of extraordinary." 

Leaning down, he let his lips rest against Gabe’s forehead. His hand moved up Gabe’s side, under his shirt.

Fuck. That wasn't supposed to send such heat through him, was it? "Sam..." Gabriel slid his arms around him, wanting to be closer. The feeling of his lips on his forehead made him feel treasured, and he longed to feel them against his own.

The younger man shivered and pulled back just a little. “Yes...?”

Gabriel ran his fingers gently through Sam's hair, stroking the soft locks back from his face. "I'm going to sound crazy to you, but you fit me- with your actions and your words better than I ever imagined. You may not think that you're special, but I'm going to move heaven and earth to show you that you are."

“I don’t think it’s crazy. It’s...it’s what I’ve always dreamed of. Someone who would want me...”

"And I'm going to show you how much I want you, how much I need every day. I promise you." Leaning up, Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam's lashes.

The tender gesture brought tears to Sam’s eyes. What had he done to deserve this man?

Gabriel cupped Sam's face, holding him closer. "Anything you need, just tell me, okay?"

“I will.” He let his own hands come up and stroke Gabe’s forearms. “Unless it’s something dumb.”

"Hey," Gabriel's voice lowered and he pushed a hand into Sam's hair, tugging gently. "Especially if you think it's dumb. Those little things add up, and sometimes they end up being the most important details."

He smiled softly and studied Gabe’s lips. “Dean says stuff like that.”

"Well, big brothers are smart like that. You should listen... though I'm hoping I'm not in the same category." He smoothed Sam's hair, watching him closely. "Promise me you'll tell me if you need anything, even if you think it's dumb."

“I promise.” He grabbed Gabe’s hand and kissed his palm. “Promise.”

Fuck. His palm suddenly felt intensely sensitive. "Good. I want to show you just how amazing you are." Gabriel pulled Sam's hand to his mouth, kissing his palm in return.

They shared a soft little smile and curled closer together.

XXXXXX

Cas found Dean in the kitchen, smiling as he saw him. “Hey... do we have everything you need? We can have things delivered.”

Looking up from where he was mixing the meat together, Dean shot him a grin. "No, man- you're better stocked than the store."

“Good. Can I...help?”

Pausing in mixing the meat, Dean nudged Castiel. "Actually, that'd be fantastic. I'm constantly forgetting to open the spice bottles ahead of time. The ones on the left, I've used, but there's still more to add."

Pleased, Cas began opening the bottles Dean indicated. “I love to cook, but I haven’t had the strength.”

"I love to cook- you can always cook with me if you want." Dean shot him a grin, watching Castiel before working the spices into the burger.

“That would be wonderful.” Cas’s fingers were skilled as he worked diligently.

The burgers were quick to put together, shaped into patties to go on the grill when it was time- because of fucking course, they had an indoor grill. "Cas, what should we do with them?"

Honestly, the last thing that Dean wanted to do was to be finished cooking with the younger man. There was an intimacy that he loved.

“I don’t know. Maybe...maybe we can make some French fries?”

Dean washed his hands, then pulled Castiel into a hug. "French fries with burgers, who would have thought?" He grinned, winking at him before he moved to grab the potatoes.

Cas let out a little laugh and stood beside Dean. “I haven’t had them in ages.”

"Don't worry, Cas. I'm going to spoil the hell out of you." Dean pointed to a deep fryer that sat on the counter. "Can you check the oil and heat that up?"

“I can.” Cas followed Dean’s instructions and soon the oil was bubbling.

"So we have to soak the fries in water to start with," Dean told him, making easy work of chopping the fries.

Cas nodded, watching him intently.

"Can you get a bowl of water, gorgeous?" Dean asked as he finished up.

“Of course.” Cas grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water. Then he brought it to Dean.

Dean thanked him, putting the chopped fries into the water.

He bit his lower lip, considering as he watched the other man. He'd never been good at talking about emotions, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset Castiel by seeming like he was ignoring his earlier conversation about seeming like a good boyfriend. Still, Denial wasn't just a river in Egypt. "Maybe we can do a salad too? Potatoes are veggies, but even with ketchup, they're not all that healthy."

The younger man chuckled and nodded. “A salad would be wonderful.”

"Good." Dean shot him a grin, washing the starch off of his hands before he looked to see what they had to make the salad out of.

“Thank you for being so patient with me, Dean.”

"What do you mean?" Dean blinked, seeing a salad that was already made in the fridge. He grabbed it out, then set it on the counter before he gave Castiel his full attention.

“No one outside of Gabe and Meg has been this kind to me without it feeling like pity. It’s nice.”

"Cas, I'm just being... decent. It's not a huge deal." Hell, was that why Castiel had wanted that kiss? Because he'd treated him like a damn person? 

“Maybe. But it shows me you’re a good man.” He smiled warmly at Dean.

"A good man? Cas, I just try and do the right thing." Dean shook his head, watching Castiel. That warm smile and the faith in his eyes…

“You’re a good man,” he insisted, gently touching Dean’s arm. “And those burgers are going to be incredible.”

Dean watched him for a moment, then grinned, unable to help himself "You're stubborn, you know that right?"

“Of course. I’m also hungry.”

"I am trying to feed you." Dean nudged him, shaking his head.

Cas returned the little nudge. “What’s your favorite things to put on your burgers?”

"Bacon, cheese, tomato, lettuce on a toasted bun with ketchup and mayo." He ran a tickling hand up Castiel's side.

Cas squirmed and swatted at Dean’s hand. “I like tomatoes, pickles, ketchup, mustard...”

Dean smirked, catching Castiel's hands in his own. "No tickling, Cas?"

“I’m ticklish!”

"I noticed. You're sensitive." Kissing Castiel's hair, Dean stepped back.

“You have no idea,” Cas grumped adorably.

"Careful, Cas. You're going to give me ideas." Dean winked at him, then moved over to start the burgers on the grill. Seriously, this was fucking awesome.

Cas stood close to him, watching Dean intently. “It feels good to be hungry.”

The scent of the burgers cooking soon filled the kitchen, and Dean glanced over at him. "I'm glad. That must have been shitty as hell." And Gabriel, trying to get Castiel to eat when he was wasting away.

“It was. Gabe did everything he could but it was incredibly difficult.”

"I've had enough training that I've got a basic understanding." Hell, he'd helped on calls with people wasting away who just couldn't eat because of their health. "I'm just glad that you're feeling better. Adam could eat like a horse and never gain a pound, though." He paused, looking over at Cas. "Does it bother you when I mention him like that?"

“No, of course not.” He gently touched Dean’s back. “Does it bother you?”

"No, it doesn't." Honestly, he was a bit wigged out that he wasn't that bothered by it. "I mean, I miss him, I always will, but it's..." Dean trailed off, failing to find the right words.

Cas scooted closer to Dean and leaned against him. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

"Cas... don't be sorry." Dean put down the spatula, knowing the burgers would be fine for a moment before he turned, slipping his arms around Castiel. "I just... I'm having issues because I'm damn glad that you're here." But in a way, it felt like he was glad that Adam wasn't, because it was Adam's heart…

Cas sank into Dean’s arms, resting his head against the other man’s chest. “Can I help?”

Brushing his lips over Castiel's hair, Dean inhaled his clean scent for a long moment. He just fit against him, his embrace like a balm on the wounds Dean denied. "This works just fine."

Cas slipped his arms around Dean’s waist. “I can give this to you whenever you need it.”

Closing his eyes for a moment, Dean just let himself be in Castiel's arms. "I'll keep you to that."

“Good. I enjoyed snuggling with you in the theater.”

"You feel really good in my arms." Sighing, Dean pulled away to check the burgers before drying the fries. He wasn't sure why Gabriel had such a huge deep fryer, but fuck it- it made his life easier when cooking that many french fries.

Cas inhaled deeply. “Mm... it smells so good.”

"That's good." Dean grinned, watching him before he started on the first frying of the potatoes. "Now, we're going to fry them until they're soft, then we'll up the oil temp and crisp them up. Trust me, you're going to love them."

“I trust you, Dean.”

Dean winked at him as he went about getting the French fries cooked to perfection. "Can you check the burgers, Cas? Just don't push down on them- we want the juices to stay happy inside.”

“I can do that.” Glad for something to do, Cas checked the burgers.

Between the pair of them, dinner was done quicker than Dean'd thought it would be. They'd toasted the buns, and Dean's mouth was watering as they started to plate the food.

Cas also looked like he was ready to tear into the food. “My mouth is watering.”

Dean laughed, patting Castiel on the back. "You wanna dig in while I go get Gabriel and Sam? I'm starving."

“Alright.” Cas grabbed his plate and a glass of milk.

"No need to convince you, hm?" Amused, Dean headed down the hall. Opening the door, he blinked as he saw Gabriel standing on the back of the couch. "...You know what, I don't want to know. Dinner's done."

Sam burst into hysterical laughter at his brother’s expression. “We’re coming!”

Dean shook his head, heading out of the room. "Too much info, Sammy," he called over his shoulder.

Gabriel tucked himself into a neat roll, flipping himself down and off of the couch. He grinned at Sam, his eyes bright.

Sam got up and hugged Gabe tight. “Come on. Those burgers smell incredible.”

Hugging Sam, Gabriel laughed. "Yeah, they do. You think they worked the kissing thing out?"

“I hope so. Dean deserves to be happy.”

"He really does. You both do." Fuck knew Cassie deserved it. Dean was such a natural caregiver, though- and he was sure that the older brother hadn't let Sam take care of him. And Dean.... he was going to take care of Samshine too now. He hugged Sam back, rubbing his hand over his shoulders. "Let's go eat."

“I smell bacon. Dean loves bacon on his burgers.”

Gabriel kissed Sam's cheek, then bounced through the house towards the kitchen. "Let us feast!"

Sipping his soda, Dean looked at Castiel, who had dug in. "How's the food?"

“It’s delicious,” Cas managed around a bite of his French fry.

"...Apparently, Dean needs to cook more often." Gabriel stared at the plates of food. "Damn, this looks amazing."

Picking up his burger, Dean shook his head at them before taking a huge bite.

“Dean’s always been an awesome cook,” Sam said as he grabbed a plate.

"There's enough for seconds," Dean assured them, then swallowed his food. 

Gabriel sat down to eat, going to try his fries. 

"Seriously? I didn't get invited?" Charlie pouted as she came into the kitchen.

Cas grumbled at her. “You interrupted my first kiss.”

She blinked, freezing as she went to sit at the table. "Really?! Oh my, Lord of the Rings, I'm so sorry! Was it good at least? Was-"

Dean looked over at Castiel, finding the grumpy expression on his face completely endearing.

“It was good. And it ended far too soon.”

Charlie leaned over, hugging Castiel before she sat down in her own chair. "I don't blame you for being annoyed. I would be too. I'm glad your kiss was good. Mine was with a boy named Frank in school and it took me exactly two seconds to realize that those thoughts I was having about Dorothy- and my kiss with her later on her Daddy's couch- made me a flaming lesbian." 

Cas returned her hug and let his head rest against hers. “I’ve been too sick take worry about kissing anyone. Dean was my first.”

"I'm sorry, hun. I was so into my book I didn't realize what was happening. Dean's pretty, though, and his lips look nice." She rubbed his back gently, winking at Dean who was blushing a bit. 

Gabriel snickered, nudging Sam a little as he pointed to Dean. "Cas interrupted my first kiss, so…"

Cas cocked his head. “What are you talking about?”

"Kali. We were studying on the couch and she was putting all of her best moves on me. I was seventeen, and she'd just slipped me some tongue when you had an... episode." They'd rushed to the hospital, and he hadn't heard from her again. 

That made Cas's face fall. “Gabe...I’m sorry.”

Chucking a French fry at his brother, Gabriel pointed at him. "Don't you even. I don't regret it for an instant. You're my brother."

Dean shook his head, patting Castiel. "Sammy interrupted my first kiss, too. He had the stomach bug, and he comes out and he's just standing there- he puked all over, she screamed, and that's the last I saw of her."

Sam snorted. “She was terrible for you anyway.”

Gabriel laughed, nudging Sam a bit. "You're adorable. But if she let a little vomit scare her off, she's definitely not for you."

"Vomit and food. Yum." Charlie snickered, making a happy sound as she nibbled her fries.

"Well, I agree with Sam." Dean glanced over at Castiel, "I definitely enjoyed our kiss more." Since they'd been discussing it and everyone knew Castiel's opinion... 

Cas’s cheeks flushed and he reached over to squeeze Dean’s hand.

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand back, winking at him with a grin. 

Glancing between the two couples, Charlie grabbed her plate. "Well, I've got some castles to storm. You boys have fun."

She was gone from the room before Gabriel could reply to her, and he raised a brow at Sam as if asking for a translation.

Sam had his mouth full but he quickly swallowed. “She’s gonna go call her girlfriend.”

Dean raised a brow. "I thought that she was single?"

Gabriel stood, starting to take care of his dishes. "What do you boys want for dessert?"

“If Charlie has her way, she will be her girlfriend. They’ve been talking on Moondoor forever,” Sam explained before looking to Gabe. “I’d love some ice cream, Gabe.”

Dean watched Gabriel, debating if he should ask about pie. "I don't suppose you have-"

Gabriel turned, setting a piece of pie with ice cream in front of Dean, then Castiel before he moved to get ice cream for Sam and himself.

Sam stared at Gabe. Gabe had mentioned that Sam’s treatment of Cas was a turn on... now he knew exactly what Gabe meant.

"This looks... Seriously, thanks, Gabe." Grinning, Dean ate a bite with a happy sound.

"Do you want to top it, Sam?" Gabriel held up a jar of chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

Sam nearly swallowed his tongue but he nodded. He’d heard that ‘it’ a bit late.

"Here you go." Setting the toppings in front of him, Gabriel grabbed the ice cream bowls. "I'm ready when you are."

Dean was entirely too amused at his little brother, and given that Sam hadn't teased him about the kiss, decided to have mercy as he turned his attention to Cas. 

Cas was eyeing his pie with glee as he added ice cream. “Gabe spoils me with his pies.”

"I'd say that I'm moving in, but..." Dean grinned a little as he ate.

Gabriel glanced at Sam as they topped their ice cream sundaes. "You okay, Samshine? You're quiet."

“I’m fine.” His cheeks flushed as he grabbed a spoon.

Tilting his head, Gabriel eyed the giant of a man, taking a bite of his own ice cream. Hm...

"Want to watch a movie before bed?" Dean nudged Castiel, happily- and carefully- making sure he had the perfect pie/ice cream ratio with each bite.

Cas nodded enthusiastically. “I may fall asleep,” he warned. “But another movie sounds great.”

Dean waved away his concern, clearly not worried about it. "If you do, I'll just carry you upstairs to bed."

“Oh, you don’t have to. One of the couches in the theater actually converts into a very comfortable bed.”

"Well, we could just convert it before the movie? I don't want you uncomfortable- that being said, getting you to your room isn't a problem." Finishing his piece of pie, Dean debated for a long moment about asking for another.

"I've got it, Dean." Gabriel was testing a theory now, as he stood to get the firefighter another slice.

“We can convert before the movie,” Cas agreed as he nibbled at his pie. “I’ve fallen asleep on the couch many times. Gabe spent a ridiculous amount of money on it to make sure I’d be comfortable.”

Setting the pie in front of Dean, Gabriel glanced at Sam. "Well, I am slightly ridiculous, so it makes sense."

"Just as long as you're comfortable and happy," Dean told him, then thanked Gabriel.

Sam shook his head with a smile, trying to ignore exactly how much liked Gabriel being slightly ridiculous- or entirely so… and he definitely wasn’t going to react him getting Dean more pie.

“I’m both,” Cas assured him. He finished half of his pie and handed Gabe his plate. “That was delicious.”

Thrilled that his brother had managed even that much, Gabriel kissed his hair before taking the pie. "I'll eat this. I am glad that you liked it."

Dean stood, grabbing the rest of the dishes. "I'll do these."

"You made dinner," Gabriel countered, reaching for them.

Sam shook his head and stood up. “Go on, Gabe. Dean and I can handle the cleanup.”

Gabriel looked at him, then sighed he reached for Castiel. "Come on, Cassie. We are picking a movie."

Dean snorted, turning to his brother. "How terrible, not having to clean up."

Both Cas and Sam cracked up. Cas followed his big brother back to the theater. “Hmm... something scary or funny?”

"Scary. You know I love that thrill of horror that creeps down your spine- the ironic twist of the human psyche and shock that humans really are the monsters " Gabriel pronounced, going to his personal selection of movies.

“Maybe I can get Dean to hold me if I’m scared,” he mused as he started to pull the bed out.

Gabriel smirked as he looked over his shoulder at him. He had to trust Cas to be able to do that on his own. "That's what had his arms around you last night, isn't it?"

“Mm-hmm.” The bed caught and rather than fight with it, he sheepishly looked at his big brother. “Gabe? It’s stuck.”

"Hm. I need to get that fixed." Gabriel told him, heading over to help. "Cas? I like Dean for you."

“So do I,” the younger man murmured as they eased the bed out. “And I happen to think Sam would be wonderful for you.”

"I'm glad, Cas. I really like him. Hell, I care for him in a way that just..." Gabriel shrugged, looking at him. "You would say that it isn't rational."

“Gabe, you can’t help how you feel.”

"Cas..." Shaking his head, Gabriel moved over to hug him. "I'm doing my best not to scare him away. He's my zing."

Cas hugged Gabe tight and nuzzled into

His shoulder. “Just be patient with him.”

Snuggling against Castiel, Gabriel sighed. He, a generally impatient person had learned the mother of all lessons in patience as he waited on a heart for his brother. If he could wait for a heart for Cas, he could wait forever for Sam's. "I will. He... they both deserve so much." 

“They do. And we can treat them very well. I already want to give Dean the world.”

"You really like him?" Gabriel moved to finish making the bed.

“I do. I care deeply for him.”

"Just make sure that he knows it's not just because he's the first pretty... _lips_ you're near. I know you're nothing like that, but he's..." Self-conscious, it seemed. Castiel knew him better, though. 

“I know.” His lips curled up in a little smile. “But despite it being interrupted… I can’t imagine a better first kiss.”

Gabriel made quick work of making the bed before he paused. "Cas? Want Sam and me to watch upstairs?" 

“What? Why?”

Gabriel tried really hard not to laugh, but instead, he just grinned. "You're too innocent, Cassie. All right. We'll stay down here." 

Pleased, Cas adjusted the blankets and added a few pillows. “Perfect.”

Gabriel pulled on the other bed, then grunted. "What the fuck? Cas, this is stuck too." He gave it a hard yank, then nearly fell back on his ass as it gave free and folded down.

Cas’s eyes went wide. “Gabe? Are you okay?”

Laughing, Gabriel caught himself. "I'm good, Cas, I promise." He paused, then grinned. "I have the perfect movie for us to watch."

“What?” Cas asked eagerly.

Gabriel had always been a bit dramatic, and he spoke with his hands as he described the terror striking movie. "It's brilliant."

His little brother just laughed and nodded in approval. “I saved some room for popcorn.”

"You think Dean did?" Laughing, Gabriel moved over to make some up for them.

“Probably.”


	6. Whatever Label You Want to Put on It

Dean looked over at Sam as the Novak brothers headed down the hall. "So…"

“So?” Sam grabbed a bottle of dish soap.

"You don't think that it's weird that I kissed him?" He'd honestly expected a lecture. He wouldn't blame Sam.

“Why on earth would that be weird?” Sam asked, genuinely confused.

Dean bit his lower lip, then shrugged. "I just... it seems like something out of one of those chick flicks. "Castiel Novak was born with a heart condition that stopped him from really living until the day Adam Winchester's heart stopped beating for himself and began to beat for the attractive man. When Castiel meets Adam's two brothers it's clear from the beginning that elder brother, Dean, is feeling things that he should not. 

Meanwhile, Chocolatier Gabriel Novak, elder brother and father figure to Castiel endeavors to thank Dean and his Sasquatch of a younger brother, only to realize that he's as sweet on the giant as he is on candy. Will the brothers realize that true love's from the heart?" He mocked, waving a soapy hand through the air.

Sam’s eyes widened in understanding and he tried not to laugh. “Well, when you put it like that...”

"Exactly. I'm just... I like him a lot." Dean shrugged, giving a small laugh. "Hell, I was his first kiss. It wasn't even a good one- not either of our thoughts, but it's frustrating because it could have been... and I'm just glad it happened anyway."

“Cas looked happy.” Sam patted his back reassuringly. “And you can kiss him again, right?”

"When he's ready. I'm not pushing him." Not that Sam's said he was going to, he just... wanted to reassure someone, since Gabriel just seemed excited for them. 

“Of course. You’re a good man, Dean.”

Dean relaxed, then shot Sam a grin, "Besides, there's always Mary Palmer and her sisters."

The younger man rolled his eyes. “You’re a good but very gross man.”

"Yeah, yeah- we're done out here. Think Gabriel made popcorn?" Dean set the last dish in the drainer, then dried his hands.

“I bet he did. I’m gonna add milk duds to mine.”

Little did Sam know, but Gabriel had already added milk duds to theirs. "I made you two sorts, Cassie- apple pie popcorn and normal with butter. Let me know if you want anything else."

“You fuss over me so much,” Cas murmured affectionately, hugging his big brother tight.

Gabriel hugged him back, patting his shoulder. "You got your blankets ready? I'm thinking PJs before we start this."

“Blankets are ready. I can get my pajamas.”

"Good. I'm going to change too." Gabriel told him, heading for the door. 

Dean blinked from the doorway, "What'd we miss?" He asked Castiel, stepping out of the way.

“Oh, nothing. I’m going to put some pajamas on in case I fall asleep.” Cas stroked Dean’s arm as he walked by.

Dean blinked at Castiel, swearing at his perverted brain. He was no femme fatale sort- did they have one for men being sexy? seducing him. Still, it took him a long moment to breathe again. "Good idea. I'll do the same."

“Alright. I’ll meet you back here?”

"Good idea," Dean told him, hurrying up the stairs ahead of Castiel, two at a time.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel looked at Sam. "You thinking PJs too?"

“Hell, yes. I’ll be right back.”

Amused, Gabriel followed Sam upstairs, his leg feeling much better.

When Sam re-emerged from the room he was staying in, he was dressed in a ripped up t-shirt and cozy-looking flannel bottoms.

Dean was wearing a worn shirt from his fire academy days and worn flannel bottoms. He had debated wearing one of his dirty t-shirts but had decided against it. 

Slipping from his room a moment after them, Gabriel grinned. His silk PJ pants had Dean rolling his eyes, but whatever. He wore a thin black tank top.

"Is Cassie still changing?" Gabriel asked, smiling as he saw what Sam was wearing.

“I think so. Wait, there he is.”

Cas emerges from his room, wearing cozy pajamas and slippers. He made his way downstairs slowly.

"Nice slippers, Cas." Dean grinned as he watched him. "Mine got eaten by Goof, the station American bulldog. He's Rufus's." Really Dean?

“I like them. And my feet and hands become cold very easily because of my poor circulation.”

"That was not a judgment, I promise. You can ask Sam about my bitching about cold feet." Fuck knew that Dick hadn't been concerned about insulating his apartment. "I'll keep you warm, though," He promised as Castiel reached him.

Gabriel looked up at Sam, tugging him over to their bed. "I made up some fun popcorn options for us."

“You’re fantastic.” Sam sat on the bed and grinned.

Cas went into Dean’s outstretched arm. “I know you will.”

"Do you like Milk duds?" Gabriel grinned, sitting on the bed next to Sam.

Dean hugged Castiel close, then guided them into the movie theater. "Damn... these beds are nicer than what I was sleeping on at the apartment."

“I love milk duds!”

Cas’s face fell a little. “They are?”

"Good- I put some in for texture," Gabriel told Sam, getting them some waters.

Mentally yelling at himself, Dean shrugged. "It's not a big deal, Cas."

“It is for me.” He leaned into Dean’s side and reached for some popcorn.

Dean sighed, kissing Castiel's hair. "If it's that important to you, yeah. I couldn't afford better, and since I wasn't home all that often, it wasn't a priority. These beds are memory foam, though, and really comfortable."

Looking over at the pair, Gabriel tilted his head a little, wondering how long it would be until Dean just lived here.

“They are. And you’re welcome to stay here for as long as you want.”

"Right here?" Dean teased, pulling Castiel more into his arms. "This is quite comfortable."

“Right here,” Cas agreed with a grin, squirming closer to Dean.

"All right, guys, I chose one of my favorite horror flicks- it's brilliant," Gabriel informed them, moving to get the movie started.

Dean smirked a bit, brushing Castiel's hair back from his face. "Good."

Sam sprawled out on the bed he would be sharing with Gabe. “Can't wait.”

Cas pressed his face into Dean’s hand, smiling softly.

Gabriel got the movie-going before he turned to face Sam. "Sorry, there's not more room." He sure as hell wasn't going to mind cuddling on a queen bed with the tall man, but Sam was the one who'd be a bit cramped. He moved, crawling up on the bed to slip his arms around Sam.

"You're gorgeous, you know that, right?" And now was NOT the time to get lost in the thought of feeling Castiel's lips against his. 

“This is fine,” Sam assured him, gladly curling into the older man.

“I don’t always feel that way,” Cas murmured back, studying Dean’s lips.

"You comfortable?" Gabriel grinned at him, giving Sam a squeeze before dimming the lights and starting the movie.

"Trust me, you really, really are, Cas." Fuck, the movie was still in its openings, and Dean wanted to kiss Castiel. Well, kissing was all Dean'd allow himself.

“Very comfortable,” Sam replied, eager to see the movie.

Cas curled closer to Dean, breathing softly.

"Good." Gabriel grinned, the sound of the movie filling the room- fuck, he loved the sound system he'd put in.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Dean slowly leaned forward, giving Castiel more than enough time to tell him no.

Cas stared back, remaining completely still and hopeful.

This time, when Dean's lips touched against Castiel's, there was no interruption. There was no one to stopping the zing of pleasure like a completed circuit that went through Dean. His lips- Castiel's- fit naturally against his own, and Dean vowed to make this the best second kiss ever since he couldn't make it the best first kiss.

Cas melted into the kiss, burying his fingers in Dean’s messy hair.

Dean slipped his arms around Castiel, pulling him closer as his tongue slipped along the younger man's full lower lip. The feeling of Castiel's fingers in his hair had Dean wanting to pull him into his lap, but that wasn't exactly appropriate, so he dealt with the weird angle.

The younger man let out a pleased sound and finally began kissing back messily.

Fuck. That little sound... the feeling of Castiel's tongue, moving against his own... his fingers and arms pressed against the younger man, pulling him tighter against his muscled body.

Sam noticed the kiss and he ducked his head in embarrassment and tried to focus on the movie.

Gabriel glanced over at the sound, then pressed his face into Sam. He didn't want to ruin Cas's second kiss, but they had some timing issues. He hugged Sam tighter, stroking his fingers along his arm.

Sam snuggled closer to him and whispered, “This movie is terrifying.”

"Mm. It's one of my favorites." And he would use anything as an excuse for Sam to be in his arms.

“Maybe I can show you some of mine?”

"No maybe about it, Samshine." Gabriel smiled, starting to play with his hair. "I want to see all of your favorites."

“All of them?”’Sam’s voice dropped an octave lower.

That damn deep voice of his... Gabriel nodded, looking down at him. "I do. I want to learn your favorite foods, your favorite dreams, what colors mean what to you, and those things that mean something to you if only because that's what you know you don't want." 

A thick lump formed in Sam’s throat. “That’s so romantic...”

"It's just the truth, Samshine." And if Sam thought that was something, just wait until he got treated how he should have been all along. He was going to take care of him, and he was going to love him how Sam deserved to be loved.

He tried in vain to clear his throat, then he snuggled into Gabe and kissed his head.

Gabriel held Sam close, gently trailing his fingers up and down his arm.

Dean licked his lips as he looked at Castiel, shooting a smile at the younger man.

Cas looked starry-eyed as Dean held him. “Wow...”

"Wow, hm? Better than the first kiss?" All right, so he was a bit wicked, but it couldn't be helped. The way Castiel was looking at him...

“Would that be terrible?” Cas whispered back.

"No, because I intend on making each kiss better than our last." Grinning, Dean ran his thumb along Castiel's lower lip. 

“Then you’re doing an amazing job.”

"Good." Leaning down, Dean stole another kiss, intending on keeping it brief. Still, Castiel's lips on his...

Cas was a quick study, and while he was still a little awkward, he was quickly catching on.

Fuck- that little thing he did with his tongue... and he was just learning. Dean teased Castiel's lower lip with his teeth before he soothed it away with his tongue. 

The kissing was ramping up again and Sam looked to Gabe. “Hey, maybe we should watch something upstairs...”

Gabriel laughed softly, then nodded. "Make for the door- quiet as you can."

Nodding, Sam crept from the bed, minding his steps.

Dean pushed a hand into Castiel's hair, pulling him closer. Behave, Dean... no wandering hands, keep it proper…

Cas was interested in no such thing. His pants were painfully tight and he tried to press even closer to Dean, desperate to relieve the pressure.

Fuck- Dean broke the kiss, panting as he looked at the younger man. "Cas..." He licked his lips, glancing over to see if their brothers had noticed. Oh. Apparently, they had. Fuck it. He pulled Castiel into another kiss, shoving the blankets off of his legs.

Cas took that as an invitation and crawled into Dean’s lap so they were eye to eye. Then he kissed Dean again, clumsily moving his hips.

Dean growled, his hands splaying over Castiel's back. The younger man was straddling his hips, and fuck... their cocks were aligned, and with Cas frotting on him like that... 

“Is this okay?” Cas managed, his eyes dark with desire.

"Cas, you're the one that decides what's okay and what's not, got it?" Licking his lips, Dean cleared his throat a little. His voice was low and wrecked.

“I just… I want to be closer to you...”

"Closer how, Cas?" Tell me what you want, baby." Dean nipped at his jaw, letting the stubble tease his lips as he kissed down his neck, wanting to find the sensitive skin.

Suddenly he met Dean’s eyes again. “I’m not ready for sex,” he responded honestly. “But I want to touch you if that’s okay.”

Dean bit his lower lip, cupping Castiel's face. "I'm not ready for sex yet either. I want that to be slow and special for us. That being said... you can touch me, and if it's okay, I'll mirror the touch on you." That way he didn't do anything that Cas wouldn't want. 

“As long as you promise you’ll tell me if I do anything you don’t like.”

"Same, Cas. I don't want to do anything that you don't want. The moment that I do, you tell me."" He kissed him softly, stroking his cheek.

A sudden scream made Cas jump and grab onto Dean. “Can we turn the movie off?”

Laughing a little, Dean nodded, reaching over to grab the controller as his body twisted under Castiel.

Once the TV was off, Cas began attacking Dean’s neck with kisses again.

Dean moaned Castiel's name, his head falling back as he grabbed his shoulders.

Cas wasn’t completely sure of what he was doing, but as long as Dean reacted like that, he would keep going.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean pulled Castiel's mouth to his own, nipping at his mouth, letting his fingers slip up Castiel's shirt.

A shiver went through Cas as he mirrored Dean, easing his hands under Dean’s shirt and over his back. “Mm...”

A little making out wasn't too bad... he could behave. Cas hadn't said anything further than that, and he wasn't going to push him. "That little noise, Cas…"

“Was it okay?” Cas’s hands paused.

"I fucking loved it." Dean kissed him again, letting his hands slide over Castiel's back.

Reassured, Cas melted into the kiss. Dean cared about him. He could feel it with each tender touch.

The feel of Castiel's hands on his skin beneath his shirt was a tease, but Dean fucking loved it. His hands splayed over Castiel's back underneath his shirt, holding him gently as their mouths moved together. Castiel may be new to kissing, but he was a natural.

Breathing deeply, Cas moved his lips to Dean’s neck and began imitating the kisses Dean had given him moments before.

"Fuck, Cas... that's..." Dean's fingers curled against Castiel's back a bit before he moved one hand into Castiel's hair.

A little thrill went through Cas. “Pull it?” He requested raspily.

"This, Cas?" Dean tugged on his dark hair, forcing Castiel's head back so that he could nip and suck at his throat. He wanted to mark him but told himself to behave.

“Oh god, yes. Yes!” He’d never expected sex to feel this good- not that they were, but just _touching_ like this… and Dean’s mouth on his neck made his cock throb.

Dean growled against his soft skin, sucking harder. All right, so he was marking Cas. He couldn't help it. He fisted his hand in Castiel's hair, coasting along the line of pleasured pain.

That damn growl… Castiel whimpered, grinding harder against him. “Oh fuck… just like that, Dean...”

He could feel the way Castiel's hips were rolling, trying to get some sort of friction, and he moved with him. He was delicious, innocence falling away with need. Dean didn't let up on the mark, and he made a hungry sound.

Squirming desperately, Cas grabbed at Dean’s broad shoulders. “Please… please...”

Dean had a feeling, as he listened to Castiel's pleas, that he was chasing an orgasm... and if that's what he wanted, Dean was going to give it to him. He slid his hand down, cupping his ass and helping him to guide his movements. He couldn't resist kissing him again, nipping at his mouth.

The younger man moved his hips faster, pleasure building up quickly. But before he could tell Dean, he suddenly stiffened and came, his head falling back and his mouth forming an ‘O’ of pleasure.

Fuck... he was gorgeous... Dean hugged him, kissing him softly, letting his hands stroke soothingly down Castiel's spine. He didn't want him to panic or get upset.

Finally, Cas settled in Dean’s arms, still trembling. “Dean...”

"I'm right here, Baby. I've got you." Dean cupped Castiel's face, looking into his eyes. They were so fucking dark, the blue... He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the realization of what had just happened dawned on him. “I’m sorry...”

"Cas," Dean tugged his hair a little, making him look at him. "Stop. You've done nothing wrong, not at all. Honestly, it was fucking gorgeous and very sexy."

“But… I just came in my pants like an idiot...”

"Castiel." Shaking his head, Dean kissed him gently. "Stop. You came in your pants because what we were doing felt good. Let me assure you that if you'd done too much more grinding on me, I'd have come too."

That made him feel even worse. “You didn’t come?”

"Cas... look at me, please? I'm more than capable of getting myself off. I'm not asking you to." He smoothed his hand down his back, watching him carefully. "The angle was wrong for me. There was nothing that you did wrong." He motioned down to his trapped erection, the fabric a little damp from Castiel's orgasm, and the precum leaking from his cock.

The tip of Cas's tongue stuck out as he reached down and tugged gently at Dean’s bottoms. He was easily able to free Dean’s impressive erection and his eyes widened.

"Cas- what-?" Dean gasped, staring at the younger man's hand as he tugged at the fabric, so damn close to his cock. Then he was bare, hard and straining.

Without thinking, Cas blurted out, “It’ll never fit!”

Blinking, Dean raised a brow, grinning a bit at him. He couldn't help it. He was too fucking adorable. "It won't fit, hm?"

“It’s just… it’s so big!”

"Cas, gorgeous... as good as you are for my ego, I'm about the same size that you are." Dean kissed him softly, trying to soothe him. "And you don't have to bottom with me. I'm a happy switch."

“I’m sorry. It’s just... I can’t believe it would actually fit.” He held Dean’s cock in his hand and tentatively stroked it.

Dean made a soft sound as Castiel touched him. Dean's always been a big believer in virginity being a social construct, but this was _Cas_ touching him, and... "We'd stretch you- or me- carefully. One finger at a time- some guys only do two, but I prefer three…"

Cas’s eyes widened but he continued to stroke Dean slowly.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean bit his lower lip, thrusting up into his hand involuntarily. "I'd make you feel so good- lick you open before I even pushed a finger in..."

“L-lick me open?” His lips parted in shock, and his hand almost stilled.

"Mmhm..." Fuck, that look in Cas's eyes... shocked and intrigued all at once. "It sounds dirty and scandalous but it feels so damn good. I'd suck your cock first... then- fuck, that feels good, baby- then I'd fuck you with my tongue."

The things Dean was describing to him...Cas was amazed and scandalized. He had read about some of that and seen a porno or two, but to have it done to him…

Dean's breath caught as Castiel's hand tightened on him a bit. "Cas... do you like that?" His cock was leaking, and he groaned when Castiel caressed the sensitive head.

“Touching you?” He rumbled, watching Dean closely as he stroked him. “Yes, I do.”

Pulling Castiel into a kiss, Dean gasped against his mouth. "Cas, please…"

Thrilled, Cas moved his hand faster in response.

Damn, he was a quick learner- Cas just seemed to remember every little thing that had Dean moaning. He cried out, his hips bucking up. "Fuck, Cas... Cas, I'm going to-"

The younger man nodded and kissed Dean’s neck. “Come for me, Dean.”

Crying out, Dean grabbed at Castiel, pulling him closer as he came, thick ropes of come coating Castiel’s fingers. Fuck, he was shaking... He kissed him, pulling him closer.

Cas nuzzled into him, breathing deeply. “Wow...”

"God, baby..." Dean kissed him, pulling him closer, kissing him tenderly.

“Was that okay? Did I do it properly?”

Laughing softly, Dean lifted Castiel's come covered fingers to his mouth and licked at them. "I definitely think you did just fine."

“I was so afraid you wouldn’t...” His eyes locked on Dean’s tongue sliding through the slick white on his fingers. Dean’s orgasm...

Dean blinked at Castiel, then shook his head as he watched him. "Cas... afraid that I wouldn't...? You made me come so hard, I'm pretty sure everyone in the house could have heard."

A nervous giggle escaped Cas. “If they did, Gabe will scold me later.”

"Cas... gorgeous... he's going to tease us anyway." Dean pulled off his shirt, his muscles flexing as he wiped away the mess he'd made from both of them. He handed it to Castiel, then lifted him up, heading for the door. "They left not even halfway through the movie."

Cas yelped and grabbed Dean’s shoulders. “Dean put me down. You’ll hurt your back!”

"...Does it look like I'm straining to you?" He was adorable, honestly. Dean headed for the stairs with ease. He wasn't even out of breath as he headed up them. "I want to be clear about this- because we haven't said anything blatantly. I'm yours, you're mine, and no one else is permitted." Realizing how demanding and possessive that sounded, he added, "If you agree."

Cas’s eyes went dark and he managed a nod. “I have no interest in anyone else.”

Reaching his room, Dean set Castiel down for a moment. "Good. I don't either. Let me get some clean clothes and we'll go to your room."

“Of course.” Cas leaned against the wall, willing his legs not to become jelly while he waited on Dean.

Dean glanced at him, "How are you feeling, gorgeous?" It took him a few seconds to find another pair of pants.

“I feel different. A good different.”

Finished grabbing what he needed, Dean moved to steal a kiss from Castiel. "Good. I never want to make you feel bad." 

“You’re amazing.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s cheek. “And now I’d really like to go snuggle with you.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's hand. "That's why we came upstairs. Come on- I demand cuddling after you pounce me."

“Needy,” Cas teased, gripping Dean’s hand and holding it tight.

"Always." Grinning in spite of himself, Dean tugged him gently towards Castiel's room. 

Cas went willingly, eager to share his bed with his...boyfriend? “So are you my boyfriend?”

"Is that what you want to call this? Boyfriends? Partners? I'm good with whatever label you want to put on it." Dean told him, shutting the door behind them. "Go ahead and get cleaned up in the bathroom, baby. I don't want you to get uncomfortable, and drying come? Not fun." He stripped out of his own PJs, unabashedly.

Cas nodded and started to do just that, but when he saw Dean’s cock his mouth went dry and he couldn’t pull his eyes away.

Dean tossed the soiled clothing into the hamper, including the fire department shirt he'd used to clean them both. Feeling Castiel's eyes on him, Dean smirked slowly. "Cas?"

“Hmm? Oh!” Color Rose in his cheeks but he didn’t look away.

"You see something you like?" The firefighter turned, making sure that Castiel had the best view possible.

“Your penis is gorgeous,” he responded, licking his lips.

Fuck. He wasn't a teenager anymore but his cock was making a valiant attempt at revival. Wanting to see Castiel's reaction, Dean tensed certain muscles, making it wag a little. "Thanks. I happen to think that you're gorgeous."

Cas closed the distance between them and stroked Dean’s dick, more out of curiosity than lust. “It fits perfectly in my hand.”

"Cas..." Dean kissed him, pulling the younger man close. The things he did to him. "Get cleaned up and we'll lay down. You can do whatever you want to me."

“Alright.” Cas pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips before slipping into his bathroom.

Watching him go, Dean licked his lips. He was definitely in trouble.

Fifteen minutes later, Cas emerged in a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. His hair was still damp but he smelled enticing as he sat down on his bed.

"Don't you look all shiny and clean." Dean looked up from where he was lounging, belly down on the bed. He was nude, and the position showed off his body.

Cas leaned over and ran his hand lightly over Dean’s lower back. “I can feel your muscles,” he murmured in awe.

Dean smiled, enjoying the caress. "Can you?" He set his phone to the side, giving Castiel his full attention."

“Mm-hmm.” His hand ventured lower down the small of Dean’s back. “You’re stunning.”

He made a soft noise. "You like that spot, Cas?"

“I do. I love how your body reacts to me.”

"Your touch is very intense." Pushing himself up, he kissed Castiel's jaw. He knew that he had only improved the position, and wanted to show off a bit.

Cas emitted a little whimper. “Stunning...can you roll onto your back?”

Dean grinned, rolling over onto his back. "I can do anything that you want."

Biting his lower lip, Cas trailed his fingers down Dean’s taut abdomen.

His abs tightened as his fingers moved, flexing. It was out of control how he felt. It was involuntary."Cas…"

“I think I will enjoy learning to perform oral sex on you,” Cas rumbled, smiling shyly.

"Cas..." Dean reached out, pulling him down and kissing him. "Do you know what you do to me?" His cock was hard, reaching up at Castiel's hand.

Cas’s eyes widened. “Your refractory period is incredible.”

"It's... er... a Winchester thing." His cheeks heated a little as he watched Castiel. "Don't ask, you don't want to know. I didn't want to know."

“Very well.” He couldn’t help but be self-conscious of his own uninterested cock. He tried to distract himself by giving Dean a gentle squeeze.

Making a soft noise, Dean bit his lower lip. "It's a bit embarrassing, honestly." People either thought he was a unicorn or an annoyance.

“I think it’s… it’s hot. So hot. I know that’s not a very articulate way of describing it, but that’s how I feel.”

"Hot, hm?" Dean kissed him, nibbling at the full lower curve. "Good... because that's what you do to me."

“I’m glad.”’Cas trembled and pressed his forehead to Dean’s. “When we are ready for intercourse, I believe you’ll satisfy me to no end.”

"Oh, I'm going to have you shaking, baby," Dean purred the words, pulling Castiel closer. "When I get my hands on you, Castiel... I'm going to do a whole hell of a lot more than 'satisfy' you, baby. In fact next time, we need to make sure we've got a long while."

“I can do that.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s soft lips. “I can’t believe I found someone I can imagine being intimate with.”

"Demisexual?" Dean smiled, smoothing his hand over Castiel's back.

“That combined with my being ill for so much of my life.”

"True," He definitely could understand that. He knew Cas well enough, though,, to know that he wasn't just jumping on the first pretty thing that he saw because he could. He hoped. "I didn't..." How did he say this without spilling everything? Carefully. "With raising Sammy, I didn't have a lot of time, so I just er... it didn't seem a huge deal to me, and then relationships... I was with Lisa, Cassie, but…"

“I’m not worried about that, Dean.” Cas laid down and placed his head on Dean’s chest. “All I care about is us as we go forward.”

Dean kissed his hair, pulling him close, then tugging the blankets over them. "Good. I'm not the most... emotional, but I'm learning."

“As am I. We can learn together.”

"Get some sleep." Dean yawned, stroking his fingers over his back. "Tomorrow's my last day off, then you lose me for twenty-four hours."

Cas’s face fell. “I’ll miss you.”

"I'll be able to text you." Dean kissed his forehead between his eyes. "I'm going to miss you too, Cas."

Cas pressed closer to Dean and draped a leg over him. He could already feel sleep tugging at him.

Moving so that he was as wrapped up and around Castiel as the younger man was with him. He kissed him again, then closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Dean...”

"Goodnight, Cas."

XXXXXXXX

"Mm. It's one of my favorites." And he would use anything as an excuse for Sam to be in his arms.

“Maybe I can show you some of mine?”

"No maybe about it, Samshine." Gabriel smiled, starting to play with his hair. "I want to see all of your favorites."

“All of them?”’Sam’s voice dropped an octave lower.

That damn deep voice of his... Gabriel nodded, looking down at him. "I do. I want to learn your favorite foods, your favorite dreams, what colors mean what to you, and those things that mean something to you if only because that's what you know you don't want." 

A thick lump formed in Sam’s throat. “That’s so romantic...”

"It's just the truth, Samshine." And if Sam thought that was something, just wait until he got treated how he should have been all along. He was going to take care of him, and he was going to love him how Sam deserved to be loved.

Gabriel held Sam close, gently trailing his fingers lightly up and down his arm.

The kissing was ramping up again and Sam looked to Gabe. “Hey, maybe we should watch something upstairs...”

Gabriel laughed softly, then nodded. "Make for the door- quiet as you can."

Nodding, Sam crept from the bed, minding his steps

Once they were safely in the hallway, Sam began cracking up. “I guess they didn’t care about the movie.”

Snickering, Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm. "I'm going to tease the hell out of that boy tomorrow. I asked if we should go upstairs to start with. He asked, "What, why?""

“Oh, that’s so sweet.” Sam slid his hand into Gabe’s and squeezed it.

"Isn't it?" Squeezing Sam's hand, Gabriel headed for the stairs. "My brother _was_ painfully innocent.." 

“He’s not anymore?”

"Sammy." Gabriel stopped, looking into his eyes. "Do you really think that those kisses were just going someplace innocent?"

He laughed and ducked his head. “I see.”

"You're adorable," Gabriel shook his head, heading upstairs again. "So what do you want to watch?"

“Another scary movie so I can be afraid and have an excuse to cling to you?”

"You don't need any excuses if you want to cling to me." Gabriel headed into his bedroom. He'd remodeled it recently, and he was glad. He'd gotten rid of his bed for a king- and now he had Samsquatch to cuddle in it. "Do you want to finish the movie? I have it on digital."

“Sounds good.” He leaned down and nuzzled at Gabe’s neck.

Shivering, Gabriel tilted his head a bit to give him more access. "Mmhm..." What had he been doing again?

Sam smiled against his neck before sitting on the enormous bed. “Whoa...”

"It's new." Realizing he was just standing there, he moved to put on the movie. "Cas needed his room redone more, and I... well, I had a lot of nights lying awake and listening to him breathing. I wanted something new."

“I don’t blame you.” He sank into the bed and groaned happily. “You picked a fantastic bed.”

"...Worth every penny." Honestly, he'd spend a lot more just to make Sam happy- and hear that sound again. Starting the movie a few minutes ahead of where he'd left off, Gabriel slipped into his side of the bed. 

Once he was settled, Sam scooted closer to him. “I could get used to this.”

"So could I." He moved, meeting Sam in the middle of the bed. "I love that I get to hold you."

“So do I.” He looped his arm around Gabe.

Gabriel pulled him closer, leaning his head against Sam. "Is it bad if I never imagined feeling this way?" He paused, "Well, I dreamed of it, but I didn't think it'd happen."

“I understand,” Sam murmured, stroking Gabe’s arm. “After Jessica... I felt the same.”

"Every time I was in a relationship, it never felt anything near this. I started to think I was made wrong." Gabriel's brow furrowed a little, and he looked up at Sam. "Sam... if you don't want to, that's okay. But you've..." Hinted at the bitch hurting you multiple times... Not that he'd say that aloud. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Sam blew out a heavy breath. “Can I have a shot first?”

Gabriel looked at him, then nodded, rolling from the bed. He moved over to the bar that he had in the corner of his room. "What's your poison, Samshine?"

"Something strong." Sam leaned back against the headboard of the bed and picked at his shirt.

Gabriel poured them each a shot, then moved over to the bed. "Here, gorgeous. It's Jack Daniel's single barrel hundred proof." He set the bottle on the nightstand.

"Thanks." Sam took the shot and nursed it slowly. "I met Jessica my freshman year, and I fell. Hard."

Sipping his own, Gabriel moved so that he could hold Sam, and gently stroke his fingers through his hair. "She must be pretty."

"Very. Blond, gorgeous blue eyes... We were together for two years. She even met Dean. That was enormous to me."

"I can see why." Gabriel pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Sam's neck, his hands moving over Sam's shoulders and hair in a gentle, soothing motion.

"I met Brady around the same time, too. He and I were pretty much best friends. I trusted both of them."

Stilling, and reminding himself not to make Sam's trauma worse, Gabriel rubbed his back. "I'm betting that this isn't going to end well."

"No, it didn't. I caught them fooling around and… it hurt worse than I can describe."

The little break in Sam's voice had Gabriel cupping his face. "I'm so sorry, Sam... you deserve so much better than that…"

"I'm not so sure…"

"Well, I am. There's no question, not at all. You deserve to be loved, loyally, honestly with no lies, no omissions, no manipulations- you deserve romance, and sweetness, and to be treated like the amazing man that you are." He stroked his thumb along Sam's cheek, his heart aching at the look in his eyes. "And I'm going to show you exactly how you should be loved."

Sam's eyes burned and he leaned into Gabe's hand. "I want to believe you."

"Shhh... We're in no rush, Samshine. I'm going to take my time, and I'm going to show you, I promise you." He pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead. "I'm gonna love you, Sam Winchester, like you've never been loved before."

The younger man let out a watery chuckle and tried to dry his eyes. "Sap."

"Damn straight, Samshine." Gabriel gently wiped at Sam's teary eyes.

"I don't just want romance. I want a friend, too."

"But of course. I want you to be my best friend, my partner in crime, and my love." Gabriel shrugged, downing his shot before he put the glass on the nightstand. "I want to get into trouble with you, I want to go on adventures, and... there's so much, Sam."

Sam also finished his drink and curled willingly into Gabe's open arms. "I want that, too. Adventures, picnics, going to a bookstore and swearing not to get anything, only to walk out with five new books."

"...Just five?" Gabriel snorted softly. "I think you're underestimating the amount that I'm going to spoil you, gorgeous."

Grinning, Sam pressed closer to Gabe's chest. "I love reading."

"Good, because... I wanted to put a section in the library for you." Gabriel held him close, only to jump as the woman on the TV screamed. "...I'm starting to hate this movie, as much as I love it. You okay if I turn it off?"

“Go ahead. I’m still going to snuggle with you.”

Turning off the TV, Gabriel snuggled Sam against him. "I'm glad." He trailed his hand lightly over Sam's shoulders before working up the courage to ask, "Will you stay with me tonight? Just this and sleep, I promise."

“I’d like that.” Sam tugged the blankets from under himself and tucked himself between the sheets. “Much better.”

"Ohh, you're smart." Gabriel crawled under the blankets with him, then relaxed into his embrace. "Mmm…"

Sam began stroking Gabe’s hair slowly. “Maybe… maybe this is why it all happened...”

"I don't know, Samshine. I just... I know that it feels right that you're here, and we're together." He made a soft noise as Sam touched his hair.

“It does.” He let out a sleepy yawn. “If I fall asleep, it’s because you’re very warm and comfortable.”

"Mmm... I'm totally falling asleep, baby." Yawning as well, Gabriel snuggled more against him.

“Can you show me your library tomorrow?”

Smiling sleepily, Gabriel nodded. He was already planning to kick Charlie out so that they could have a picnic. "Mm... we will." 

“Awesome.” Sam snuggled Gabe even closer and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Gabriel was humming to himself as he worked downstairs on breakfast. Sam was still asleep in bed still, and he couldn't wait to surprise him with breakfast in bed- he left their tray on the floor by their room, then knocked on Castiel's bedroom door- no WAY was he just going in when he could be doing naked things with Dean.

The door swung open though, and Gabriel shrugged, carrying in the french toast. "Hey, Cassie! I made breakfast- there's some bacon too." 

Dean didn't seem to be in the bed, and he heard the shower running. He set the tray down on the dresser before moving to nudge Castiel awake. 

"Cas, come on, it's time to wake up. I know the next morning's-" He blinked as he shook his brother's shoulder and he didn't move. He didn't even blink... he was cold.

Choking on a breath, Gabriel shook his shoulders, a scream welling. "CAS! No, Cas, you- you can't-" 

But his little brother's face was still, and then he saw it. Castiel's chest had been ripped open, and his heart- he had no heart!

Cas’s eyes were glassy and round, but his mouth began to move. “You did this...”

"Cas... God, Cas, no... I didn't. I..." Gabriel's hands grabbed the knife from the tray. "Hold on, I'll make it better. I'll make it better, I promise." He took a shaking breath, then started cutting out his heart to give his brother.

“Gabe!” Large hands began rubbing his back. “Gabe, it’s okay.”

Gabriel woke on a sob as he pulled his heart from his chest in his dream. His eyes were wide and panicked as he sat up. "Cas- Sam, I-" 

Muscular arms enveloped him and Sam pressed his lips to Gabe’s hair. “Shh. I’m here. Everything is okay.”

He couldn't even stop the sobs wracking his body as he pressed his face against his chest. "I... he was dead, Sam... it wasn't..." Words were past Gabriel as he clung to Sam, crying hard.

“No, baby, it was a nightmare.” Sam began to rock him slowly. “Just a nightmare. Cas is sound asleep in his room.”

Slowly, Gabriel was able to pull himself back together, inhaling Sam's scent. "Sorry. I... I hadn't had that dream in a while." He took a shaky breath, wiping at his face.

“It’s alright, babe. I promise you’re both okay.” He glanced over at his phone. “It’s two. I can text Dean and see if he might be awake.”

"I... could you? I can't sleep now." Gabriel pulled his shirt off, wiping at his face. He felt cold, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to relax until he saw his brother.

He was a bit ashamed of his nightmare- No one had seen him have one before, a good reason not to share a bed, he supposed- no partner to disturb... and then, with his brother... he sure as hell never told his brother about the nightmares. Castiel didn't need to know. Fuck. He was shaking.

It was part of the reason he'd kept the monitor by the bed- so that he could just watch him... listen to him.

“Of course.” Grabbing the phone, Sam sent a quick text to Dean. Then he gently smoothed Gabe’s damp hair back.

Gabriel swallowed hard, wiping at his face again. He just kept seeing Cas, so still... and then his chest. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll get it together."

“Hey, no. Don’t apologize,” Sam said sharply, squeezing Gabe even tighter. “Cry as much as you need to.” His phone lit up and he saw an incoming video chat from Dean. “Dean’s awake...” he swiped right on his phone and his brother’s tired face appeared. “De? Sorry if I woke you up...”

"No, I was up. I just was in the bathroom." Dean said quietly, his brow furrowing as Gabriel appeared in the video as well. He looked wrecked. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Is Cas okay?" Gabriel wiped at his face. Shit, if Cas was up- he ducked back against Sam's chest.

“Nightmares. Don’t wake Cas up if he’s sleeping, but can you let Gabe look at him?”

"He's sound asleep." Dean flipped the phone around, gently touching Castiel's pulse- which thankfully he slept through as Gabriel watched. "He's good." 

Gabriel stared for a long minute, clinging to Sam. "I... thanks, Dean."

Sam hugged Gabe even tighter. “Go back to sleep, De. We’ll see you in the morning.”

"No problem. Any time- and I mean that. See you in the morning." Dean hung up, and his face disappeared from the screen.

What did he even say to Sam? Gabriel felt mortified. He'd never let anyone know about these nightmares, and... now that he didn't have terror coursing through him…

“Baby, it’s okay.” Sam pulled him into his lap and gave him a squeeze. “Look at you, you’re shaking...”

Snuggling against Sam, Gabriel wiped at his eyes again. He wanted to apologize again but remembered Sam's correction. "I just... it stops after a while."

“Okay. Then I’ll hold you until it does.”

How had he found this man? Gabriel wasn't sure what exactly he'd done to deserve him, but he was going to make sure Sam knew how amazing he was. He was quiet for a long moment, then sighed. "Thank you, Sam."

“Don’t thank me.” Sam freed a hand and found the tv remote and turned on a funny movie.

Unsure, the shorter man rested his head on Sam's shoulder, letting himself focus on the movie. He felt exhausted, but he still felt like his heart was racing.

Sam resumed stroking Gabe’s soft hair. “I love this movie,” he rumbled. “Once, when I was four and Dean was eight, he took dad’s car and drove us to McDonald’s.”

Smiling softly, Gabriel trailed his fingers over Sam's shoulder, grounding himself. "Dean would definitely do that. How'd he do driving?"

“Perfect. And no one even noticed!”

That got a small laugh from him, and Gabriel looked up at Sam. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

“De was always the best big brother he could be. I’m lucky I had him.”

Gabriel stilled, his eyes brightening a bit. He hated how easily he could cry after nightmares like that. "I'm glad that you had him, Sam. He's a damn good man."

“Yeah, He is.” He nuzzled Gabe’s neck. “He did all kinds of things to take care of me.”

Making a soft noise, Gabriel let himself concentrate on the feeling. "You can tell that he'd do anything for you." Like he would for Castiel.

“He would. It’s part of why I want to be a lawyer, so I can take care of Dean, too.”

"You realize, Samshine, he's going to fight you on that." Dean seemed to have a lot of pride, and Dean supposed that he couldn't blame him. "That being said, I have a feeling Cas is going to start taking care of Dean as well. I don't see him letting Dean go."

“I know... I just want him to know how much I appreciate the sacrifices he made for me. He could have dumped me in a foster home, you know?”

"I guarantee you that never even occurred to him." Dean loved his brother too much for that. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair, relaxing in his arms. "I'm sorry if what I said seemed to negate your need or desire to show him how much you care. It wasn't what I meant."

“It’s alright. I’m not upset,” Sam soothed him.

Gabriel made a soft noise as Sam's fingers stroked through his hair again. "I'm just... I couldn't have picked a better person for Cas to love." 

“I may be biased, but I agree. Dean would literally walk through fire for the people he loves.”

"He does that for people that he doesn't even know. I think we need a new standard." Gabriel shook his head, his lips twitching up.

Sam relaxed and ran his fingers over Gabe’s cheek. “Maybe.”

Brushing his lips against Sam's fingers, Gabriel tugged at the blanket, pulling it up around them. "Just so you know? Dean's brother? He's just as amazing as the man who raised him."

That tugged at Sam’s heart and he hugged Gabe again. “Adam would have been a good man, too.”

"It sounds like he already was." Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's shoulder. He didn't want to apologize each time that Sam mentioned his brother, despite the urge. 

“That means a lot to me, Gabe. Thank you.”

"I wish that I could have met him." Toying with Sam's hair, Gabriel watched him closely. "Tell me about him?"

“He was... such an angsty teenager. But he was sweet.”

"Angst happens as teenagers." Gabriel acknowledged, remembering that Castiel could be- though he had more reason than most. "He did a lot of things that were beyond what most people think of men his age."

“You’re right. Gabe, if I had known what was going to happen... I would have made more of an effort with him.”

"Don't punish yourself for that, Sam." Turning in Sam's arms, Gabriel faced him. "He wouldn't want you to."

“I know...” He sniffled and buried his face in Gabe’s hair.

"I've got you, Sam." He rubbed his back gently. "We should put a picture of him up."

“Only if Dean is okay with it.”

"Of course- I wouldn't assume that. He was your brother." And honestly... he didn't know if he could look at a picture of Cas if he'd…

“I appreciate that.” Sam stifled a yawn and continued to rub Gabe’s back. “Do you feel any better?”

"Mm. I could sleep now." He yawned a moment later, exhausted.

“Good... do you want me to turn the tv off, or leave it on? When I was a kid and had nightmares, having one of my favorite movies on helped me sleep.”

"If it doesn't bother you, please?" He hugged him close, feeling exhausted.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Sam curled his long limbs around Gabe, yawning again. “I vote we try to sleep in.”

"Yes, in... good." He yawned, closing his eyes and tucking his face into his chest. After a moment, he started humming the Keith Urban song.

Sam’s brow furrowed. “What is that...? It’s pretty.”

Gabriel smiled, looking at Sam. "Keith Urban. I don't remember the name, but... _I'm gonna be here for you baby_  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us _

Sam held his breath, silently urging Gabe to keep singing.

Singing a little louder so that he could hear, Gabriel smoothed his hair. “I wanna honor your mother  
And I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been  
And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way  
I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss  
And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us...”

When he finished, Sam squeezed him tightly, his heart full of emotion. “That was beautiful...”

Hugging him back, Gabriel smiled at him. "I am glad that you like it. It popped in my head when I was thinking of you earlier."

“Wow...”

"Wow?" Gabriel patted his chest, yawning.

"I'll be more descriptive tomorrow. Tonight it's...wow."

"Ahhh I get it." Gabriel was quiet for several minutes. "Sam? Thank you."

"No. Thank you." He hugged Gabe tight again as he began to doze off.


	7. Sunflowers

The next morning, Cas was the first awake. During the night both men had shifted into more comfortable sleeping positions, with Cas on his side and Dean on his back. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, Cas saw Dean’s impressive morning erection and his mouth watered.

Dean stretched in his sleep, one arm up around Castiel's shoulders, the other bent so that his fingers curled at the trail of downy hair leading down from his belly button.

It wasn’t fair, how gorgeous Dean was. And he was all Cas’s. Cas squirmed closer to Dean and made a happy sound.

Opening his eyes, Dean smiled as he saw Castiel. "Good morning, honey." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Cas beamed and toyed with Dean’s hair. “Good morning.”

Starring a little, Dean blinked as if dazzled before smiling back at him. "I love that smile. You look so happy."

“Would you like to know why?”

"You know that I do." Stroking Castiel's hair, Dean's eyes searched the intense blue of the younger man's.

“Because I woke up and saw this...” his hand slipped between their bodies and gently cupped Dean’s erection through his bottoms.

Well, that hadn't been what Dean'd been expecting. His abs tightened, and he made a soft sound. "That, hm?" 

“Yeah… May I try something?”

"Sure. As long as I get a kiss first." Dean teased him, pulling Castiel closer.

“Of course.” Cas tipped his head back eagerly.

Kissing him tenderly, Dean trailed his hands down Castiel's back. "Mm... can I touch you after?"

“I’d like that...”

"Good." Teasing the soft hair at the base of Castiel's neck, Dean smiled. "Me too. Now... do you want me naked?"

“Yes, I do.” A shiver went up Cas’s spine.

Slipping from the bed, Dean pulled his shirt off, then tossed it over the foot of the bed. "I like how you look at me, Cas."

“I enjoy looking at you.” Cas sat up and absently stroked his dick.

Fuck. Dean's eyes locked on Castiel's hand, and his hands paused in taking off his pajama bottoms. "Cas? I want to see you naked."

Cas paused, fidgeting nervously. “My scar...”

"Cas... if you don't want me to see your scar, that's fine, but I saw it last night, and you still had me coming so hard I saw stars because you're more than a strip down your chest- a battle scar in your fight to be here." Stepping forward, Dean cupped Castiel's face. "It's just as beautiful as the rest of you."

Blowing out a shaky breath, Cas grabbed Dean’s hands and pulled them down to the bottom of his shirt. “You amaze me.”

"I can promise you, it's not half as much as you amaze me. It's not possible." Kissing him, Dean gently tugging his shirt up.

Cas relaxed into the kiss, allowing Dean to move his shirt higher. There was a brief moment of hesitation when his scar was exposed, but another kiss from Dean had his head spinning.

Taking Castiel's hand, Dean pushed it down his own pants, nipping at his mouth. "Do you feel what you do to me?"

"I do," Cas whispered, giving Dean a little stroke. "You feel so good."

"Fuck... not as good as you feel." Dean tugged at the shirt, working it until it was just around Castiel's arms. 

Finally, Cas cooperated and tossed his shirt aside. His scar, long and pink, had healed well but would always make him feel self-conscious.

Dean watched him for a moment, then kissed him. He didn't avoid Castiel's scar as he touched him, rather, he just treated it as if it were any other part of his chest. He found Castiel's nipple with his left hand, then pinched it gently. "Mmm…"

The younger man gasped and squirmed. How could this feel so good?

"Oh, you like that, hm?" Dean smirked, ducking his head down to suck on his nipple.

Shocked, Cas flung his head back and grabbed at Dean. "Oh...fuck!"

That reaction had Dean's cock throbbing, but fuck if he cared. He just wanted to make Castiel feel good. He flicked his tongue over the nub, sliding his hand down to cup the darker haired man's ass.

“Dean,” Cas managed to whimper. “I wanted...to do something...”

Dean pulled back, licking his lips. "What can I say? You distracted me." He winked, then pulled off his pants, tossing them on the end of the bed. "Want me to lay down?"

“I think so...would that be more comfortable for you?”

"Probably, considering how weak at the knees you made me." He climbed on the bed, then sprawled in the middle. "How's this, baby?"

“I think that’s perfect.” Cas couldn’t decide where to begin now that Dean was perfectly exposed to him. Dean’s cock was hard and straining toward his abdomen. Cas noticed a generous amount of freckles all over Dean’s body, including his thighs. He suddenly wanted to count each one.

"Cas..." Fuck, he was practically looking into his soul... through his dick. "What are you doing?"

“Counting freckles,” he replied innocently.

Dean could feel have badly he was blushing, and he reached down to run a hand through Castiel's hair. "Uh...."

A serious expression appeared on his face and he glanced at Dean. “If I do this wrong, stop me.”

"Do what, honey?" Dean's brow furrowed a little at the sincerity of the younger man's words.

Leaning down, Cas tentatively licked the head of Dean’s cock.

"Fuck-" Dean's hand tightened in Castiel's hair as he moaned the word.

Encouraged by the sound, Cas ran his tongue over the entire length of Dean’s dick.

Dean wasn't sure when exactly Cas had decided that he wanted to try head, but he was sure that he wasn't going to stop him. Holy fuck.

Cas was awkward and uncertain, but each moan Dean made created just a little more confidence in him.

"That feels so good, Cas." His hand relaxed and he stroked his hair.

Cas suddenly pulled away and met Dean’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

"How do you mean, Cas? It feels great- especially when you twisted your tongue around the head of my cock." Dean's green eyes were hot as they met Castiel's.

Searching his eyes, Cas realized Dean meant every word he said. He nodded and resumed running his tongue over Dean’s dick.

"Try sucking it a little?" Dean begged breathlessly.

Smiling, Cas obediently sucked at the tip of Dean’s cock.

Dean gasped as Castiel's lips wrapped around the head of his cock. "Fuck, Cas... that's it, baby."

Encouraged, Cas gave another suck. He wasn’t completely sure of what he was doing, but Dean seemed happy.

Dean's abs flexed a little as he watched him, a low moan slipping from his lips. He was clearly inexperienced but for some reason that made up for the skill that Dean was sure he'd quickly gain.

Cas pulled away suddenly, his cheeks flushed. Before Dean could speak, Cas bent down again and started to take Dean’s cock into his mouth.

Fuck- fuck! What had he done that made him do that? Did it matter? "Cas-" It was all that he could do not to buck up into his mouth.

Pleased, Cas continued to take him deeper, struggling not to gag.

Dean was determined not to ruin Castiel's fun, learning what to do to make him wild. So he held himself still, watching his gorgeous mouth stretch around his cock. He wasn't quiet about it, though.

The noises Dean made spurred Cas on. He eased himself off of Dean's dick, then swallowed him again. His hands gripped Dean's thighs for stability.

This also pinned Dean a bit and he bit his lower lip. Leave it to Cas to find something else that drove him wild while he was earning high marks learning to suck cock- it was clear that he was an overachiever.

Cas kept going until his jaw began to ache. He could feel Dean shaking and he wondered what else he could do.

Dean's fingers slipped his fingers into Castiel's hair, tightening a little bit to tease Cas like he had yesterday. He didn't want to come too soon- or rather, he wanted to make sure that Castiel was enjoying this too- but fuck, focus was quickly fading. "Cas, gonna come if you do that much more," he gasped.

Pleased by the tug, Cas freed a hand and reached out to stroke Dean's heavy balls.

Dean's body started to tense, and he grabbed Castiel's shoulder in warning as he started to come

Cas only had a moment of warning before his mouth was filled with warm cum. He managed to swallow every drop before pulling away from Dean's softening cock.

Dean's cheeks heated. "Sorry, Cas, I-" He was so damn beautiful... His lips swollen and red... He leaned down, kissing him.

Cas gently batted at Dean's face. "Let me brush my teeth, sweetheart."

"Cas... I'm about to swallow your cock down after I kiss you, if you're agreeable, so..." Dean shrugged, smirking at him as he slid his hand over the younger man's cock.

The younger man yelped and bucked his hips. "Y-You sure?"

The look that Dean gave Castiel was pure sex as he smiled. "Oh, I'm sure, honey." He cupped his face, tracing his thumb along his lower lip. "You okay with that, Cas?"

"Yes…"

Dean covered Castiel's mouth with his own, making a hungry sound as he tasted himself there. His hand slowly stroked over Castiel's cock through the fabric of his pants.

A shiver went through Cas and he bucked into Dean's hand. "Mm…"

"Like that, honey?" Scrapping his teeth over the sensitive part of Castiel's neck, Dean ran his thumb over the head of his cock. He was going to take his time with Castiel and make love to him.

"Yes... I like that."

"Good," Dean smirked as he realized just how dark the hickey was on Castiel's neck. "I marked you up last night. Oops." He let go of Castiel's cock to tug at his pants. "Take these off, please."

Nodding shakily, Cas raised his hips and squirmed out of his pajama bottoms.

"Fuck, Cas... look at you." Dean bit his lower lip, watching Castiel lay back down. "That's so damn gorgeous."

Cas looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes.

Ducking his head down, Dean sucked Castiel's nipple into his mouth. He wanted to take his time and explore, to learn what made Castiel wild.

Gasping, Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Yes...”

He made a pleased noise, flicking his tongue over his nipple, trailing his hand over Castiel's hip. He was going to enjoy this almost as much as Castiel did.

“Please...more...”

"More, Cas?" Dean kissed his way down the middle of Castiel's healed chest until he was licking along the line of his gorgeous hip.

All of his self-consciousness faded away, replaced by an aching need. Was this what real attraction felt like?

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock, stroking him slowly before he looked him in the eye. He wanted to remember this forever. Leaning down, he slowly wrapped his mouth around Castiel's cock and swallowed until his lips met his body. 

A strangled cry erupted from Cas's throat. “Oh god...Dean!”

"Mmm...?" Humming, Dean let the sound vibrate along the thick length in his mouth and throat as he pulled back. "Talk to me," He murmured against the head of his cock before he sucked him down again, letting his tongue work him.

“I can’t... it’s so good,” he babbled helplessly.

Ahh... Castiel's cock swelled in his mouth a bit, and Dean knew that he was close- He took Castiel's hand in his own and squeezed. He'd thought about teasing him and drawing it out, but the fact that he was making Cas feel that good, and he was the only one to do so struck a primal urge in Dean. He swallowed his cock, letting his throat work the hard length.

The younger man wanted the sensations to last forever, but like the day before he just couldn’t hold back. He grabbed Dean’s hair and whimpered.

Oh, this was going to be happening just as often as Dean could get Castiel to let him. Hmm... because Castiel was coming, and Dean was swallowing him down.

Cas could have sworn he blacked out from pleasure because when he opened his eyes Dean was kissing him softly. He shifted his hips and let his hand cup Dean’s cheek.

"Hey... you okay?" Stroking Castiel's hair, Dean cuddled him closer.

“Yeah… I’m amazing...”

Relaxing, Dean kissed him again. "Mm... good." He'd been a little worried for a moment there. Still, apparently, it'd just felt really good as his pulse had been fine.

Cas smiled shakily at Dean, pleasure still shooting through him. “I never thought it could feel that good....”

"We're just getting started," Dean smiled back, then kissed his forehead. 

“Well… can we take a break before we continue?”

Grinning, Dean kissed him again. "I love how you think."

Cas beamed and ran his hand through Dean’s hair. “Can you hand me a bottle of water? It’s on the nightstand.”

"Sure, thing, honey." He moved to grab the water for his boyfriend- which Dean fucking loved. "So Cas, you wanna come see me model for the calendar tomorrow?"

“I can do that?” Cas took his water and eagerly drank it.

"Well, I'm allowed to have my partner there. It was a deal the guys made with their spouses, and I kinda liked the idea of you being there." Dean sat on the bed next to Castiel, watching his throat working.

He swallowed the water and looked at Dean in adoration. “You… you seem proud of me.”

"I am." Dean shrugged a little, reaching out to hold his hand. "I want to show you off."

Cas placed his hand in Dean’s. “That means a lot to me, Dean.”

"Good." Grinning as he threaded their fingers together, Dean squeezed Castiel's hand, then kissed his jaw. "I'm excited about it."

“Will your coworkers like me?”

"Cas, they're going to love you. Bobby will grumble, you show him how smart you are and boom." Castiel would have them all wrapped around his finger in a second

Cas snuggled into Dean’s arms, nuzzling his chest. “I just want you to be happy.”

Dean kissed Castiel's hair, his brow furrowing a bit. "I am happy, Cas. Happier than I have been in a long time."

“Good.” He lightly scratched Dean’s back. “I’m hungry.”

"Hungry, hm? We should go find food before we try anything else." He made a pleased sound at the feel of Castiel's touch.

“I agree, otherwise I won’t have much strength.”

"I will remember to stock the snacks next time." Dean laughed, reaching for his pants. "I should shower and get dressed..." As much as he didn't want to leave Castiel.

Cas glanced at the bathroom door. “Could we shower together?”

"I'd like that. Just let me grab a change of clothing." Slipping on his pants, Dean grinned. "Meet me in there?"

“Of course.” Cas slid off of the bed and sauntered to the bathroom.

Dean blinked, watching Castiel as he walked, slowly licking his lips. "...I'll be right back, then."

“I’ll be here.”

Uh-huh... Dean shook himself, hurrying into his room to grab what he needed for his shower, and clothing for after. He was definitely looking forward to showing Castiel off. Maybe it'd encourage Gilda into asking out her girl from Moondoor. He hurried into the bedroom, grinning to himself. 

When he finally came back to the bathroom, Cas was in the shower. The steam from the hot water had filled the bathroom.

Dean set down his things, his eyes wide as he stared at Castiel. "You look so damn good, Honey."

Cas looked over his shoulder and grinned. “You can watch, but I’d rather have you in here with me.”

"You know what? I agree." Stepping in behind Castiel, Dean slipped his arms around his waist. "Now this is heaven."

Cas shifted in Dean’s arms until he could see his boyfriend. “I just realized something.”

"What's that?" Dean made a soft noise, running his hand over his back. The steam was opening his pores, and fuck the feeling of the water itself... it felt amazing. Almost as good as Castiel.

“You’ll be all my firsts,” he whispered, enjoying the sensation of the steaming water hitting his back. “Every one of them.”

Dean's eyes darkened, and he cupped Castiel's face. "I realized that. It's... I can't help that there's a bit of an egotistical thrill in knowing that you're mine like that. I wish that you were mine."

“It’s okay, Dean. It all brought you to me.”

Stroking Castiel's hair back, Dean smiled down at him. "It's all right because if I have my way, you're going to be my last first kiss."

A huge, gummy smile broke out on Cas’s lips. “Wow...”

Dean stole a kiss, then reached for the shampoo. "Here, gorgeous. I'll wash your hair."

“That’s so sweet...” Cas lowered his head a little for Dean.

"Eh. Any excuse." Dean teased him, gently starting to lather up the thick strands.

“What are we going to have for breakfast? I could help you cook.”

"Mmm... good question. Pancakes?" Dean suggested after a moment.

“Pancakes are great. I love strawberries and whipped cream on them. Can we do that?”

"Absolutely, providing that you let me save some for later." Dean winked at Cas, then gently started to rinse his hair.

Cas looked confused. “Save them for what?”

Laugh softly, Dean stole a kiss. "So I can decorate your body and then nibble it away."

“...Oh...” understanding dawned on Cas. “You want to use them sexually.”

"Yes." Dean turned, grabbing the conditioner. "Do you have anything that you want to try?"

Cas fidgeted a little. “I’ve never thought about it.”

"Well, if you come up with anything, let me know." Dean kissed him, then started to condition Castiel's hair.

“Maybe you can help me find some ideas?”

"I'm sure that we'll work it out." Dean kissed him, then reached for Castiel's body wash. 

“Right now, I’m just amazed that I get to kiss and touch you.”

Carefully, Dean started washing Castiel's body, gently massaging as he did so. "Any time you want, Cas. I'm yours." 

“Really? Any time?” He hummed contently and arched into Dean’s hands.

"Any time. I'm yours, Cas. I don't want anyone else, either." Dean's hands gently slipped over the curve of Castiel's ass.

Cas arched into Dean with a happy moan.

"That feel good?" Dean teased making a pleased sound. "I love how you respond to me."

“I can’t help it.… you make me feel so good.”

"Hey, I'm not complaining one bit." Honestly, Dean was in heaven, getting to love on Castiel and care for him. He didn't shy away as he washed Castiel's body- taking take of the important bits, but he wasn't a pervert about it either. "You make me feel good too, honey."

Cas moved when Dean urged him to. “A shower with you and pancakes soon. I could die a happy man.”

"I love that the blow job didn't even make the list." He couldn't resist teasing him as he started to rinse him off, watching the suds slide off of his skin. 

Cas laughed and stroked Dean’s wet chest. “The blowjob was remarkable too.”

"I'm looking forward to doing better than remarkable." Dean laughed with him, stealing another kiss from him. He couldn't resist- and honestly, it was Castiel's fault for being so kissable, to start with... and that laugh... 

“I can’t believe how much you care about me...”

Deciding that he couldn't put it off, Dean grabbed his shampoo and started to wash his hair. "Why would you say that, Cas?"

“Because I had resigned myself to the belief that I would die before finding someone who cared about me.”

Dean stilled in lathering his hair, "Cas..." he couldn't imagine _not_ caring about Castiel. It seemed impossible even though Dean knew logically that he hadn't known him that long.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to ruin your happiness.”

Lowering his hands from his hair, Dean pulled Castiel into a slippery embrace. "You didn't ruin anything. You just made me want to love you better." Wait, Winchester, what? He could go back and stumble over the word, correcting it or...

Cas didn’t seem taken aback, but he snuggled deeper into Dean’s arms.

Dean relaxed, then held Castiel close for a long moment, it was perfect... until Dean got shampoo in his eye.

The second he gasped, Cas pushed him under the showerhead.

"That was less than smooth." Shaking his head, Dean rinsed the soap from his eye, then his hair.

Cas chuckled, rubbing Dean’s wet back. “I still like you.”

Amused at Castiel's words, and loving it at the same time, Dean winked at him with his irritated eye. "I'm reassured. Can you hand me the conditioner, honey?"

“Of course.” Cas grabbed the conditioner and poured a generous amount  
into his palm. Then he leaned up and began rubbing it into Dean’s thick hair.

"Mmm... Cas, that feels good." Closing his eyes, Dean tilted his head so that he could reach better.

Pleased, Cas began experimenting with pressure here and there. “Good.”

Dean smiled as he enjoyed Castiel's touch. "I am going to drive you nuts when I am at work, texting you."

“I’ll welcome it,” he assured Dean, pressing a little kiss to his jaw.

"Good. I mean, I don't have a ton of downtime but... enough." Dean made a soft sound at the feel of Castiel's like. He opened his eyes, watching him.

“As long as you’re careful and try to stay safe.”

"I am always careful, Cas." Dean kissed him, running his hands over Castiel's shoulders.

Cas’s stomach rumbled loudly, interrupting the moment. He looked down and scowled. “Rude.”

"Hey, we knew it was coming. We're showering so that we can eat." Dean laughed, reaching for his body wash.

“Yeah...” Cas huffed But He was smiling.

"Let's get me cleaned up so I can get you fed, Grumpy Cas." Grinning to himself, Dean started to reach for his poof.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile, down the hall, Gabriel nuzzled his face more into Sam's shoulder. He'd been having a wonderful dream.…

Sam shifted in his sleep and sling his leg over Gabriel’s. His impressive morning wood pressed insistently against Gabe’s.

Gabriel made a soft noise as the movement pulled him slowly into consciousness. Oh, fuck- he couldn't wait to ride Sam's cock. It felt fucking amazing, and he flexed against it for more only to realize that he was skipping about twelve of Sam's steps, and it was hardly romance.

Sam yawned deeply and grumbled in his sleep.

Okay, so the best thing to do would be ease away and apologize, right? He would pounce that deliciously massive cock when Sam was awake, and properly romanced.

Gabe’s tension roused Sam from sleep and he blinked hazily. “Gabe?” He yawned. “What’s wrong?”

Still... another voice said romance could wait while he sucked Sam awake... oops. Too late. "Nothing, Samshine. Good morning."

He didn’t quite buy that. “You were thinking so hard you woke me up.”

"Is that so? Then I confess, I was thinking rather _hard_ , yes." Hell, there was no denying his own arousal, right there against Sam's. Gabriel relaxed a bit, toying with Sam's hair.

Sam suddenly realized that their dicks were slotted together and his cheeks flushed. “I’m sorry.”

"No, it's fine, Sam. We're men, it happens. I was about to move when you woke up because we're not at the point in our relationship where sucking you awake is appropriate." He traced his fingers along Sam's shoulder, biting his lower lip before he went to move away.

“Gabe...” the younger man looked torn and he made no move to pull away.

"What do you want for breakfast, Sam? I can do pancakes with fresh fruit?" Gabriel patted his shoulder and sat up. As much as he wanted Sam, he would behave if it would win him.

“Gabriel. Come back here.”

Gabriel stilled, his amber eyes darkening. "Sam..." Alright, so he didn't have to be told twice. He moved back to the position he had been in before.

“Good boy.” Sam surprised himself when he heard the words. Where did that come from?

Gabriel's breath caught at the words and he stilled as the words went straight to his cock. He licked his lips and figured out how to breathe again after a long moment.

Clearing his throat, Sam settled back in the mountain of pillows. Then he reached into his pajama bottoms and slowly started to stroke himself.

Gabriel's eyes locked on Sam's hand, and he licked his lips. "Sam..." he reached down, gripping his own cock through his thin silk pants.

"I've never been touched by a man..." He squeezed himself and gasped.

Gabriel pushed his hand into his pants and stroked himself, watching Sam. "Do you know how much I want to touch you, Sam?"

"And it's not just because... you're lonely, right? It's because you want to be with me?"

Gabriel shook his head, "It isn't because I am lonely, Sam, though what I feel for you is filling a place I didn't know that I needed to be filled. I am going to be with you, sex or no sex." Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair gently.

Sam pressed into Gabe's hand, sighing shakily. "Touch me, Gabe,. Please."

"Only if I can kiss you first." Gabriel's hand cupped Sam's face, the other having slipped out of his pants.

Sam's cheeks flushed again and he nodded, running his tongue over his lower lip.

Gabriel kissed him softly at first, taking his time exploring his lips.

Sinking into the kiss, Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe's neck.

Moving closer, Gabriel deepened the kiss, nipping at his lower lip before he soothed it away with a swipe of his tongue. Fuck, he could feel how hard Sam was, and he wanted more.

Almost instinctively, Sam parted his lips. His fingers twisted in Gabe's thick hair.

That had Gabriel moaning, and he ran his hand through Sam's hair as his kiss turned possessive. Sam was his, and Gabriel wasn't giving him up.

Pleasure rushed through Sam and he bucked his hips, desperately seeking friction.

Gabriel sucked on Sam's tongue a bit, grinding against his cock. Fuck... maybe he was still dreaming?

Sam had never kissed a man and had only kissed a couple of girls. This was different, so different. Gabe was muscular, but not overly so. He was eager and taking control, and Sam was glad to give it to him.

Breaking the kiss for air's sake, Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes for a long moment before he kissed him again. He couldn't help it- and he wanted more.

Suddenly Sam flipped Gabe onto his back, pinning him against the bed. Then he attacked Gabe's neck with hot kisses.

Gabriel gasped, arching his neck to give him more room. "Oh- fuck, yes."

A chuckle rumbled through Sam's broad chest as he continued his little attack.

"Harder, Sam? I want your mark on me." Shameless, yes, but entirely true at the same time. Gabriel wanted to touch Sam, but there were major upsides to Sam pinning him too...

Sam was only too happy to oblige. He sucked harder at Gabe's wonderful smelling neck.

Groaning, Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, grinding up against him. He was driving him nuts, and he wanted Sam to know just how good it felt.

Sam bucked against him, his dick painfully hard. "Fuck!"

"Yes?" He was hating every inch of fabric separating them- and keeping him from touching Sam's inches.

"Touch me, Gabe," he ordered shakily. "Touch my dick. Please."

Tugging his hands-free, Gabriel pushed Sam's pants down and out of the way so that he could wrap his fingers around his cock. "Like this, Sir?" He quipped though he was completely focused on stroking Sam's thick length. 

Sam thrust into Gabe's hand. "Just like that! Just like that."

Watching Sam closely, Gabriel made a hungry sound. His face, filled with lust... and fuck- his body... He leaned down, spitting on his cock to ease the slide of his hand.

The younger man wanted to scream, but he also didn't want to bother anyone in the house. So he bit his lip and let his head fall back.

Gabriel nipped along Sam's throat, stroking Sam's cock at a steady pace. "You sure I can't suck you, Sam?"

"Ah... I want roses later…"

Gabriel smirked, "And what if it's not roses, Sam?" his hand stilled, and he made a note to add roses to the delivery- or rather, more of them.

"I love… sunflowers…"

"Noted. I promise, I'm going to blow your mind... I've got lots of things planned for you." Kissing the head of Sam's cock, Gabriel made a pleased sound, flicking his tongue around it.

Sam suddenly stilled. "Gabe… wait. You're the first person to ever… are you sure you want to do this?"

Gabriel stilled, his brow furrowing. "Sam, I'm sure about my side of things, but I need to be sure of yours. I'm extremely attracted to you and would do a lot of very nasty things for your cock. Are you sure you're wanting to do this?"

"I want you," Sam murmured, running his fingers through Gabe's hair. "I've never wanted another person like I want you."

Gabriel sat up, moving to kiss him. "That's exactly it, Sam. I'm not innocent, I admit it, but you're... I want you in a way that shows me what desire is." Not that other sex had been bad, but it wasn't Sam…

Touched by Gabe's sincere words, Sam cupped Gabe's cheek in his hand. Then he kissed Gabe softly.

Kissing him back, Gabriel laid his hand over Sam's. He was perfect- and Gabriel was very much looking forward to surprising him with all that he'd had planned.

The kiss turned soft and lazily and Sam’s hands began running lightly up and down Gabe’s back.

Making a pleased noise at Sam's touch, Gabriel pressed closer to him. "I could spend ages kissing you."

“Mm... I feel the same about you.”

"Good. We'll have lots of time to kiss, then." He kissed him, again like he was trying to memorize the curve of his lips.

Sam hummed happily and paused the kissing. “Yes, but right now I’m still painfully hard. I can take care of it myself...”

"Or... you could let your cock slut of a boyfriend take care of it and swallow you down?" Gabriel offered, sliding his hand back around Sam's cock. "And trust me, you're not alone, gorgeous."

The younger man inhaled sharply as his toes curled. “I’d love for my boyfriend to do that...”

"Good." Gabriel ducked his head, licking along the hard length of Sam's cock. "Mmm... fuck, Samshine. I love how you taste." He watched Sam's face as he swallowed him down.

Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head and he grabbed at the silk sheets that adorned Gabe’s bed. “Oh… oh fuck...”

Fuck, he was gorgeous... and he was so fucking perfect. Gabriel's lips were stretched around Sam's thick cock, and he moaned as he started to work him with his tongue.

Sam had spent years imagining this very moment, and now that it was here he wanted to sob in pleasure.

Gabriel cupped Sam's sac, teasing his heavy balls before gently but firmly rubbing his prostate from the outside. He  
was fucking delicious, and Gabriel pulled back to focus on pleasuring the sensitive head of Sam's cock.

Tremors went through Sam as he shifted his hips restlessly. “Gabe... I can’t last...”

Gabriel made a pleased sound, patting the bigger man's hip to reassure him- he loved that he was making Sam feel that good, and he was going to do his damnedest to make Sam feel as loved as he was while he came.

Biting his lip, Sam closed his eyes and tried to distract himself. He didn’t want to come in under a minute while Gabe was giving him his first blowjob.

Pulling back, Gabriel blew a stream of cool air onto Sam's cock, watching him. After a moment, he ducked his head and sucked one of his balls into his mouth.

“Oh!” Sam dug his heels into the bed. _Baseball. Baseball. Baseball._

Gabriel slid his hands up Sam's thighs, feeling the tension in his muscles before he sucked on the other ball. "Mmm…

Fuck baseball. He gave a little thrust and whimpered. If Gabe could do this with just his tongue, Sam couldn’t imagine how good it would feel to make love with him.

Stroking Sam's dick for a moment, Gabriel licked the precome away then sucked his cock into his mouth again. His Sam.…

Suddenly Sam Caught a glimpse of Gabe’s debauched face and he moaned deeply. “Gabe, I’m gonna...”

Fuck, that sound- the look on Sam's face... Gabriel's own cock was throbbing but he didn't care. He tasted so fucking good, and Gabriel wanted every drop on his tongue. He pulled back, flicking his tongue over the head.

Sam cried out again and he came, his body trembling as hot cum erupted from his dick. “Gabe!”

Gabriel worked Sam's cock until he was done coming before he licked his lips, swallowing. He was panting as he looked up at Sam, reaching down to stroke his own neglected dick. 

Sam managed to open his eyes, and when he saw Gabe stroking himself, his heart jumped. “That’s hot...”

"Is it?" He panted, shoving his hair back from his face as his hand worked his cock.

“Yeah... make yourself come for me, sweetheart.”

"Fuck, Sam, that's..." Gabriel bit his lower lip, letting his hips rock to fuck his fist. Most days, he'd have slicked his fingers and fucked himself on them, but he'd just sucked Sam off- still had his taste on his tongue, and he was _watching_ him. "I'm going to come for you, Sam- I, I'm so close."

“Good, sweetheart. You’re so good for me.” Sam continued to watch him with adoration and lust.

Crying out, Gabriel's body bowed as he came, ropes of come coating his fingers and abdomen before he slowly stilled. He was panting, his amber eyes dark as he watched Sam.

Sam looked utterly enthralled and sated. “That was beautiful.”

"Mm..." It took Gabriel a moment to wipe himself clean on his pants before he moved to snuggle against Sam, slipping his arms around his waist. "I'm glad that you think so."

“I do.” He kissed Gabe’s damp hair. “I can’t think of a better way to wake up.”

"I'm not sure I'm not still dreaming." Honestly, it was too perfect, especially after the night before. He snuggled against Sam, then grinned. "I want you to know, I'm not going to change anything about what I had planned today with you."

Sam grinned and stroked Gabe’s back. “So you’re going to show me the library?”

"I am." Pleased, Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw. He couldn't wait to surprise Sam. "I hope that you love it as much as I do."

“I hope I will, too.” He hugged Gabe tight. “We should clean up. I know you want to check on Cas.”

Gabriel froze, hugging him back, his brow furrowing. He wanted to be able to hug Sam and rush off, but he couldn't do that to Sam. "I should go check on him. After showering..."

“Of course.” Sam squirmed away from his boyfriend and stood up, stretching with a groan

He had to be doing that deliberately, didn't he? Gabriel bit his lower lip, watching him closely. He wanted to lick so many places- "Showering. I'm going to shower." He'd meant to do breakfast in bed with him but after the dream last night... Gabriel slipped from the bed, stretching himself.

“Go ahead, gorgeous. I’ll take mine after you.”

"I'll be quick, Sam." Gabriel smiled at him, then slipped into the bathroom, humming _Making Memories of Us_ under his breath.

After he enjoyed a thorough scrubbing, he came back out in a towel. Sam stared at him before forcing himself into the shower.

Blinking a bit at Sam's back, Gabriel preened a bit. Sam thought he was sexy. He could work with that. He grinned, starting to dance as he got dressed.

Sam took a short shower and re-emerged with a towel around his waist.

Gabriel stilled in a sock slide by the end of the bed. "...You know, there's just something about a towel that makes you even sexier than you already are, you know that, right?"

Sam blushed and kissed Gabe softly. “You’re spoiling me.”

"Oh, Samshine, I've barely even started spoiling you. I'd planned on waking you up with breakfast in bed, but after my nightmare..." Gabriel shrugged, cupping Sam's face. "I'm going to show you exactly what you mean to me."

“I’m not upset with you for having a nightmare. Seeing how much your brother means to you...” Hell, it was indescribable.

"Hm. If that nightmare impressed you, just stick around." Gabriel shook his head, his cheeks heating a bit. Normally he didn't make it back to bed. "I just didn't have it in me to do breakfast like the dream. I was thinking that we could make it together?"

Sam grabbed Gabe and squeezed him tight. “I’d love that!”

Squeezing Sam back, Gabriel wrapped his arms around him. "Me too. I was thinking pancakes and fresh fruit?"

“Perfection.” He brushed Gabe’s hair back and kissed his forehead.

Gabriel hadn't factored Sam loving on him in return into his plan- oh, he wanted it, but it was different to have it happening. Him holding him through nightmares, this morning... He'd had the movie theater- "I agree, you are for me." And Gabriel was incredibly lucky.

They both smiled and kissed a little more before Sam reluctantly pulled away to get dressed. “As much as I’d like to, Dean Would not appreciate me walking around naked.”

"Well, if you insist. Cas probably wouldn't want to be present for naked breakfasts either." Gabriel bounced back over to his dresser to finish getting dressed.

“Yes. And besides, there’s no way I’m cooking naked. Shit splatters.”

"That's why I wear aprons," Gabriel quipped, smoothing his shirt into place over his jeans.

“Not me.” Sam pulled one of his favorite shirts over his head.

"Uh-huh... well, as delicious as you are, I don't think naked cooking is in your future." He smirked a bit at the thought of Sam nude in his kitchen.

“I agree.” Fully dressed, Sam swept Gabe into his arms for another kiss.

Gabriel's arms slipped around his shoulders, and the chocolatier wrapped himself around Sam. Food? They'd been discussing it, but he was centered on Sam's lips.

They kissed again, sweet and slow before Sam’s growling stomach interrupted them.

"Let me feed you." Gabriel smiled against his lips, grinning as his own stomach growled. "I promise, you can have as many of my kisses as you want."

“Good, because I need them all. I’m a greedy asshole like that.”

And didn't that just sound perfect? He liked Sam being a greedy asshole for him. Hm, best not to go down that rabbit hole of thought. "Is that so? Then they're yours."

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Wiggling away, Gabriel bounced over to the door and held it open for Sam. "Ready, gorgeous?"

“Yes. I’m starving.” He walked by Gabe, giving him a little kiss as he passed.

Gabriel grinned, slipping his hand into Sam's. "So am I. Should we stop at Castiel's room, or...?"

“Yes, But let’s knock. I don’t trust them.”

"Yeaaaah. That's the best thing to do." Gabriel raised his hand to knock and found himself stilling for a second as he remembered the dream. Sam's hand on his own centered him, though, and he knocked on the door.

A few moments later, Dean opened the door. Gabe looked past him and saw Cas tugging socks onto his feet. 

Cas spotted Gabe and waved. “Hey!”

Seeing his brother, Dean smirked at him. "Good morning Sammy, Gabe... my, how red your lips are, Sam."

"How are you doing this morning?" Gabriel moved, hugging his brother close. Fuck it. He didn't care if they thought he was weird.

Cas nuzzled into his big brother. “We were just about to go to the kitchen to make breakfast.”

Dean nudged his brother again, eyeing him. "Yeah, I figured that I'd make breakfast." He looked his brother over but decided that he looked happy enough.

"Mm. I want pancakes and fruit. What do you guys want?" Gabriel held Castiel close, pressing his face into his hair. He was all right. He was safe. He was happy. He was okay.

“We were going to make pancakes and fruit!” Cas said brightly while Sam nudged his brother back. 

“Knock it off, jerk.”

"Just as long as you're happy, bitch," Dean smirked, reaching up to mess up Sam's hair.

"Hey, great minds, right?" That bright happy tone- Gabriel hadn't heard it in years. He grinned, messing up Castiel's hair. "Come on, Cassie. I'm racing for the kitchen before Dean beats me to my stove."

Sam snacked Dean’s hand and bolted out of the room, leaving Dean to eat his dust.

Dean's eyes went wide, and he took a moment to let Gabriel through the doorway- well, he had to, as the shorter man was just fucking there already, running down the hall. Always up for a race, he was right there, chasing after them.

Alone in the room, Cas laughed before he got up to follow everyone.

Gabriel raced after Sam into the kitchen, cheering as he caught up with them. Beaming, he pulled Sam down into a kiss.

"That's not even fair, man," Shaking his head, Dean smirked as he leaned against the door. "You blocked the door."

“Cheater,” Sam lightly teased Gabriel, holding him close.

"Cheater? I just play to win." Beaming up at Sam, Gabriel pushed his hair back before he kissed him.

All  
right, that was too damn cute. Dean snapped a few pictures, figuring on sending them to Sam later before turning to take a picture of an unsuspecting Castiel who was approaching.

Cas huffed and tried to hide his face. “Dean!”

"What? I'm not allowed to have pictures of you?" Dean pouted a bit at him, shaking his head. "Come on, Honey- please?"

“Later, when I don’t look terrible,” Cas grumped, curling into Dean’s side.

"...Castiel, you and I have two very different ideas of what makes you look terrible." Dean shook his head but listened to him, pulling him into a hug. "You just showered, I fully approve of what you're wearing... so what makes you look terrible?"

He shrugged weakly. “I’ve just... I always look so sick in pictures...”

"Cas, you don't look sick." Shaking his head, Dean pulled out his phone again and held up the picture to Castiel. "You look happy, if a bit, "What the hell are these knuckleheads getting up to now?" in a fond way."

Cas looked at the picture, surprise creeping through him. Dean had a point. He didn’t look terribly pale or ill. He almost looked...normal.

"I think that you need to learn exactly how gorgeous you are." Dean nudged him, smiling as he heard Sam and Gabriel talking about cooking. "Don't worry, I'll show you."

“I’ve never seen myself as gorgeous, Dean.”

"Well, we'll get you there." Stealing a kiss, Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair. "You'll have no choice but to see it when I'm through with you."

Cas arched into Dean’s touch, closing his eyes. “I think you’re gorgeous.”

"Well, I'm yours, so..." Dean knew that he was attractive- hell, he shamelessly used it to his advantage at times... but he liked Castiel's finding him attractive.

“I like hearing you say that.” He nuzzled Dean’s neck.

"It's true, though." Dean shivered a bit, then grinned. "We should go help out our brothers."

“Or we could go sit down and let them work while we fool around?”

"Fool around, hm?" Grinning at the low timbre of Castiel's voice, Dean ran his hands over the younger man's back. "We could probably do that."

Cas beamed and arched into Dean. “I need a kiss.”

"Hmm... and where do you need a kiss, Castiel?" Dean purred the words, wanting to see the effect that his voice would have on his younger lover.

“E-everywhere...”

Fuck, that little break in his voice... the way Castiel looked at him... "We don't have time for that, do we? You should see how you look right now, though, Castiel. You're all flushed. Do you want me?" He tugged Castiel around the corner, away from their brothers.

Cas eagerly let Dean manhandle him. “Yes… of course, I do.”

"You know when you look at me like that..." Dean picked Castiel up, wrapping his arms around his thighs before he pressed him back against the wall. "It drives me crazy."

Cas yelped and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. “You’re going to hurt yourself!”

"Cas..." Dean nipped at his ear lobe, his voice a growl. "You're going to bring our brothers running, and no offense, but they're not included in this little scenario. Stop worrying about your big, strong, firefighter boyfriend and start feeling." He rolled his hips, teasing them both as he teased Castiel's throat with his mouth.

Cas obediently quieted and awkwardly bucked his hips against Dean’s. “Mm...”

"You feel so fucking good in my arms, you know that?" Rocking his hips with Castiel's, Dean made a soft, pleased noise as he kissed down the other side of Castiel's neck. "Tell me what you meant by fooling around? Did you have plans?"

Charlie froze, then turned back around, heading for her bedroom. Nope, she wasn't interrupting them. Not happening. They didn't even notice her, to busy with themselves.

“I just meant kissing,” Cas managed, digging the heels of his feet into Dean’s back. “But I love this.”

"This is kissing," Dean promised him, covering Castiel's mouth with his own.

Cas moaned into his mouth, grabbing at Dean’s thick hair.

Honestly, Dean wasn't sure what he'd been planning- he'd just wanted to pin Castiel against the wall, and... well, hell, thought hadn't been part of it. Did that matter?

Castiel's hand in his hair made him moan, and he pressed closer to him.

Cas’s thoughts short-circuited and all he could do was kiss his handsome firefighter.

Gabriel looked over at Sam, shaking his head. "I don't think either of us deserves to see that. I've behaved, mostly. You're too innocent and might get scarred for life."

“I’m not that innocent!” Sam insisted.

"Baby... did you tell me that you hadn't been on the receiving end of a blow job before?" Oh, how he was going to corrupt Sam, who appeared as much of a switch as he was. With his little _Good boy_ and pinning him... and fuck, the way he'd taken it when Gabriel'd swallowed him down. There were so many naughty delicious things that he was going to do to him.

Sam’s cheeks reddened and he huffed adorably. “Yeah, But...”

"Huff at me all you want, sweetie-" Gabriel pointed at him with his spatula. "When you see what I want to do to you..."

“Are you going to make me a slut for you? Because it’s too late.”

Flipping the pancake onto the plate, Gabriel turned off the stove and moved over to Sam. "Not this time. No, I wanted to show you how very _good_ I could be for you, Samshine." Gabriel licked his lips, trailing his hand down Sam's chest. "There's so much more than what I did earlier. I rushed a bit, but I was so hard for you... "

His eyes widened. “But what we did earlier was so good...”

"That's just the tip of the ice burg, Samshine." He kissed Sam, then stepped back. "If you get the food on the table, I'll get our brothers."

Mindfully blown, Sam began setting the table as asked.

Gabriel snapped a picture of Dean and Castiel, then shook his head. "Just please use lots of lube and take it slow."

Cas yelped and glared at his brother. “Gabriel!”

Dean looked at Gabriel over his shoulder, glaring as Gabriel snapped another picture. "Gabriel!"

"That's my name!" Beaming to himself, Gabriel bounced towards the kitchen. "Breakfast is done, by the way."

Cas let out an exhausted groan and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

"Sorry, Cas." Dean kissed his jaw, gently setting him down. 

Pulling back a little, he tried to straighten his mussed clothing.

“No, my brother is sorry,” he grumbled.

"Now, now..." Grinning, Dean stroked his thumb along Castiel's kiss swollen lips. "You and I both know he's taking unholy glee in catching his baby brother making out."

“Assbutt.”

"I happen to think that my Assbutt is about your favorite part of my body." Dean turned, showing himself off to his boyfriend.

Cas’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help himself. He reached out and grabbed a handful of his boyfriend’s firm ass.

Dean's eyes widened, and he bit his lower lip. All right, so he'd been groped in the past, but Cas just touching him because he was _his_? That was totally different. "Like what you see, Cas?"

“Yes. How did I get so lucky?”

"The same way that I did." Dean pulled him into a kiss, nipping at his mouth. "We need to eat... then you can touch me all that you want."

“Promise?”

"I promise." Like he was ever going to stop him from touching him if Cas wanted! Dean tugged at his hand. "Come on, honey bee. We're going to eat."

“Alright.” Cas held Dean’s hand and walked with him to the kitchen.

Gabriel was seated innocently next to Sam, eyeing his boyfriend while the chocolatier licked chocolate from a strawberry.

Sam smiled and grabbed his own strawberry, dipping it into whipped cream.

Dean blinked, then shook his head. The honeymoon phase, while around siblings was a bit awkward. He looked at the food. "This looks delicious."

"Hmm, I'm sure that it is." Gabriel purred before he pulled his attention away from Sam. 

Cas sat down beside Dean and rubbed his hands together. “I love pancakes.”

"I know- I made extra since you can actually eat now." Gabriel tossed a berry at his brother, grinning.

"Sammy and I ate pancakes a lot." Dean grinned a little, shaking his head as he remembered trying to make them interesting for his little brother.

Cas caught the berry and popped it in his mouth. “Sam, pass the whipped cream?”

Sam’s mouth was full but he grabbed the whipped cream and handed it to Cas.

Gabriel made a pleased sound as he added chocolate to his own. "So er... Sam and I are using the library this afternoon."

Cas narrowed his eyes but didn’t protest. “Dean, maybe you and I could go outside again? I could show you the garden.”

"The garden? Sounds awesome to me. What all do you grow?" Dean took a bite of his pancakes, reminding himself to do some extra workouts.

“Well… it’s mostly been Gabriel’s garden since I haven’t been strong enough to work in it. But he grows a lot of things.”

"Hey, you're healthy this year. You're helping out." Gabriel insisted, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Hey, it sounds awesome to me," Dean told him with a grin.

“I can’t wait to work in it. I want to plant flowers for the honey bees.”

"That will be a blast." Dean grinned, watching Castiel. "What flowers do you want to include?"

Well... he would be able to give some of Sam's flowers he was sure. The library was going to be full…

"Oh my goddess, I'm in love." Charlie pronounced, 'swooning' as she sat next to Castiel. 

Sam reached out and messed up her hair. "Were you up all night again?"

"She works weird hours, and has issues staying awake at times." Charlie waved her hand. "Phoenix is gorgeous and beautiful, and..."

"And you're in love?" Dean had to tease her. "Come on, I didn't even get told about her."

"I had played with her a few times before, but then I started chatting with her..." Charlie explained, grabbing a plate of pancakes as Gabriel handed it to her. "Thanks, Gabe."

"She hasn't even looked at a girl on campus since she started chatting with Phoenix," Sam teased lovingly.

"I mean, I feel hella bad  
for checking out that firefighter, but..." Charlie shrugged, then poked at her food. "I'm trying to get her to tell me where she lives so we can meet. She just... is private about stuff." Which totally made the incredibly detailed, sexy naughty phone calls a bit more confusing. Charlie pressed her thighs together, sighing.

Sam pulled away from Gabe and hugged Charlie tight. "Hey… she'll come around. You're incredible."

Charlie slipped her arms around him, sighing. "Leave it to me to fall for a girl I've never even seen a picture of. She's just this utterly gorgeous goddess."

Dean's fingers tightened on his fork as he watched them. Fuck if he knew what to say to her. She was the little sister he never knew he wanted, and she deserved to be happy.

He gave her a squeeze and smoothed her hair back. "I can understand," he murmured.

"Yeah. You would." Charlie made a face and was about to tease Sam when Gabriel touched her back.

"You should hang out with Sam for a bit. He can meet me for our date in the library at one." Gabriel told him, patting her back. "I feel like we've been poor hosts-"

"Oh, no. Seriously, I've been talking to Phoenix the entire time." Her cheeks turned pink. 

Sam had to laugh. "Trust me, Gabe, if Charlie was feeling left out she would have let herself into our room to watch a movie."

"Oh. Well, all right. You still should have friend time." Gabriel kissed Sam, then moved to serve up more pancakes.

"We can do that after breakfast." He ruffled Charlie's hair.

Charlie made a face up at him as Dean snapped a picture of him. "I want a copy of that. She told me he can't be as tall as I said." 

Dean snickered, sharing it on his facebook with her. 

Gabriel grinned at Castiel and Dean. "Are you guys going to be busy after breakfast?" He could enlist them in moving flowers.

"Not until we go to the garden. Why?"

"Hey, Sam? I think your man is eager for us to leave." Charlie nudged him, snickering.

Gabriel shrugged, then winked at his brother. No way was he spoiling the surprise.

"Okay, okay." Sam grabbed a bowl of strawberries and his glass of orange juice. "Let's go."

"Hey, you're not leaving yet." Gabriel stood, pulling Sam into a kiss. "One, okay? I'll see you in the library."

"Well, that's a change from Mr. "I don't kiss in public"," Charlie muttered.

Sam glanced back at Charlie. "Somehow I think I'll get tired of kissing in public before he does."

"Hey, finish kissing me before gossiping about me." Grinning, Gabriel pulled Sam's face back to his.

Grinning, Sam dipped his head and kissed Gabe sweetly. He tasted of strawberries.

Strawberries... Gabriel made a note to include them in future bed play. "You have fun, okay? I'll see you at one." He paused, grinning. "I wish we knew where your Phoenix lived. If she was local, I'd tell you to pick some gifts for her from the shop." 

"We'll work on it." Sam winked before going back to Charlie.

Charlie grabbed up her own food, then waved. "See you bitches later!"

She and Sam laughed as they left the kitchen, no doubt to find a quiet place to watch a movie and talk about their love lives.

Rubbing his hands together, Gabriel grinned at Castiel and Dean. "Now... I got Sam some flowers, and I figured we'd build up the garden with a lot of them after, but...." He grinned, bouncing to his feet, "We're going to fill the library with flowers. I have little plaques and stuff for what each of them means, but I figured we'd do a picnic- fried chicken and a salad? Maybe?" 

Dean looked over at Castiel as Gabriel moved around the kitchen, cleaning. "He moves fast."

"That is my brother. He is a hopeless romantic." Cas leaned into his sweet boyfriend. "I promise, Sam will be very happy."

"I never doubted it." Dean slipped his arms around Castiel, kissing his shoulder.

Stilling, Gabriel's eyes widened. "What if Sam doesn't like it? What if I should have done this outside? He did say roses, and-"

"Gabe, calm down," Cas soothed. "He's going to be so happy."

"He loves sunflowers, too," Dean provided helpfully.

"Shit! He said Sunflowers!" Gabriel grabbed his phone, texting the florist as quickly as possible.

Cas gently squeezed Gabe's arm. "Breathe..."

Taking a shaky breath, Gabriel nodded only to realize that he'd already included sunflowers. "I just want him to like it."

Dean shook his head. "Gabe? Will you be there?"

"Of course-"

"Then he'll like it. Chill."

Cas hugged his brother tight. "You're awesome."

Hugging Castiel back, Gabriel sighed. "You're too tall. And yes. I just.... he deserves it, Sam."

"He does. You'll make him forget all about that girl if he hasn't already."

"She fucked up and lost the best thing she ever had- and I will make sure that Sam knows what he's worth every moment of the day. I don't let him doubt it." Gabriel grumbled. He was still furious that she'd hurt Sam, but at the same point... Sam was his. He was Sam's.

Nodding soothingly, Cas squeezed him again before returning to Dean's arms. "Dean is doing the same for me."

"Good." Gabriel watched the pair of them for a long moment. "You both look good together. I'm glad that you found each other."

Cas smiled blissfully as Dean's arms curled around him. "I'm happy."

Gabriel grinned, snapping a picture of the pair of them. "All right, all right. You're adorable. Now... shall we work on the flowers?"

"Yes. Let's go."


	8. The Library

Charlie whacked Sam as they got out of sight. "I thought you weren't doing the kissing thing yet? When did that start?"

"This morning." Sam let out a blissful sigh. "It just happened."

"You're so not allowed to sigh like that and leave out details." She shook her head, grinning as they walked through the house. 

"It was amazing, Charlie. I've never been kissed like that."

"He looks utterly infatuated to you!" She entered one of the sitting areas and sat down on the couch. "Seriously, Sam, I've never seen you look like this. You deserve how he looks at you."

He sat down and snuggled close to her. "Honestly, I keep expecting to wake up at school."

"I'm really happy for you- and for Dean." Charlie fanned herself, laughing. "Let me tell you, I walked in on him and Cas- the first time ruining their first kiss- so this time, when I saw Dean holding Cas against the wall and kissing the hell out of him, I turned around." 

Sam groaned. "I don't want to know about Dean making out!"

"Hey, neither did I." She made a face, nudging him with a laugh. "You think I should send that picture to Phoenix?"

"I think you should. It might get her to open up more."

Charlie bit her lip, then nodded. _Heya, Phoenix! I'm just hanging out with Sam today. We're still visiting his brother... but also Sam got a boyfriend- well, as did Dean. How are you?_

"Fuck, Sam, that sounds stupid." She handed him her phone. "Don't send it yet!

"Oops…"

"OOPS?!" Charlie pounced him, grabbing for her phone. "What are you doing?!"

"I sent it," Sam said sheepishly.

"SAM!" Charlie stared at her phone. "Oh. Fuck. She's seen it. Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Sam? She's read it, and no way is she going to want to text back. Did you see my expression in that picture?"

"You are gorgeous and you know it. She's going to love it."

Biting her lip, Charlie twisted at her fingers. "Hmm. I just hope she likes me."

Sam tugged her into a tight hug. "She will. And if she doesn't, she's nuts."

"We'll see." Charlie hugged Sam back. "I haven't heard back about the people who have Mom's... organs."

The young man sighed. "I'm sorry, Char. Especially if this is rubbing any salt in the wound."

"Don't. It's not." She pressed her face into his shoulder. "You and Dean are family."

He kissed the top of her head. "You're our family, too."

"Good." Charlie snuggled against him, then smirked. "You totally gave him a massive hickey."

The young man snorted. "Was it that bad?"

"Oh, he's well and properly marked by Sam Winchester." She grinned, then jumped as her phone dinged. "She wants to know where I want to live after college? How is that?" She blinked at her phone.

"Is she... is she secretly trying to figure out where you actually live?" It was rather a smart way to go around it, Sam mused.

"Well... she could be?" Charlie's brow furrowed as she looked at Sam. "We're living here, right? When we're not at school?"

"Pretty much. I vote you tell her."

Charlie stared at her phone before adding, _Well, I am currently in Lawrence, Kansas- Sam's moving here after college, and he and Dean are my family, so... when we're not at Stanford, we'll be in Lawrence._

He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Good."

Nodding, she hit send, relaxing against him. "I really hope this works out, Sam."

"I have a feeling it will."

_So... Are you stalking me, or am I just lucky?_

"...What does- does she live around here?" Charlie whacked him, then held up her phone for him to see.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Ask her for a picture!"

Charlie bit her lower lip, then texted her, asking for a picture before sending another of herself.

_Charlie, you look beautiful..._

Sam tried not to look too excited. "She thinks you're beautiful. I told you."

Blushing, Charlie cleared her throat. "But she didn't send one back?" 

_I'm not out of the closet._

"...Oh."

Sam's face fell when Charlie showed him the phone. "Oh…"

Biting her lip, Charlie took a shaky breath then replied, _If you're in the closet, that's fine. I'm lucky to be in the position that I'm in. Even if we're just friends, I really like you._

The reply came a few moments later. _I'd like that a lot._

_So... are you near Lawrence at all? Just asking because if you can pick it up, then I want to get you a gift._ Charlie froze, then looked at Sam. "Shit, I hit send. What if she isn't- what if she doesn't like chocolate? What if it's too much?"

"Charlie..."

Her reply came quickly. _Only if I can give you a gift, too._

Grinning, Charlie nudged Sam. "She wants to get me a gift too, Sam! Do you think it'll work? I mean... I can deal with the closet if my family and friends can know."

"I think that's a decision you have to make. And whatever you choose, I'll be right here for you."

Biting her lip, Charlie leaned on Sam. "Honestly Sam? Being with someone in the closet is hard, but... we'll see. We'll take it slow." Looking at her phone, she replied, _You don't have to get me anything, gorgeous. Do you know the Candy Shop in Lawrence?_

Gilda replied a minute later. _I love that place! The guy who runs it is a bit of a goofball, but his stuff is to die for!_

Charlie grinned, nudging Sam. "She likes your boyfriend!" 

Sam beamed and sank back into the couch. "She has great taste."

"Can I tell her you're dating? Should I tell her? Maybe that's too much." Charlie bit her lip, handing Sam her phone for a moment as she fixed her hair.

"I'll tell her." Sam typed out a little message and hit send.

When Gilda's response came, he gave the phone back to Charlie. "She said she was sure he was gay."

Charlie laughed, then snapped another picture of Sam and sent it. _My giant best friend. And I'm glad that you like The Candy Shop because I am going to get you a basket of deliciousness..._

_Not too much,_ Gilda's next text chided. _It's expensive. Crazy expensive._

_You're worth it, and I'll do my best... but I want to give you a treat._ Shaking her head, she grinned. "She thinks Gabriel's is crazy expensive... which I guess I get."

"You know he'll hook you up."

"I know he will. That's part of what I love about your man. He's crazy generous." She grinned, looking at her phone. _I'll get your present there tomorrow- Gabriel's doing something super romantic for Sam today- I don't know what it is yet- but I figure he can help me._

_Then I'll let you go for now. I need to sleep anyway. Talk tonight?_

_Any time you want. Have a good night, Phoenix. 😉_ Charlie grinned at her phone, then whacked Sam. "Oh my Goddess, Sammy!"

Sam grinned and pulled her into a crushing hug. "You're welcome."

She squeaked, hugging him back. "Hey, remember when I wished for happy ever after for you?"

"I do."

"I expect to be in your wedding, that's all." She grinned, messing up his hair.

"Of course. There's no rule against having two best men, is there?" he said brightly.

Charlie laughed, trying to remember the last time she'd seen Sam this happy. Had she? And he didn't even object to the idea...

"Well, you know that you're going in my wedding. Dean can give me away." She relaxed against him.

"Uhm, no. If anyone is giving you away, it's me."

"But I want you standing right there with me, and that's what the maid of honor does." Charlie pouted, looking up at him. 

"I'll do both?" Maybe. He wasn't sure what all was able to be done, but they hadn't met yet, so...

"Deal. If they're willing." She grinned, hugging him close. "We just need to do the affiancing part."

Sam laughed softly, hugging her back. He dropped a kiss to her red hair, "Ah, yes. That's a bit important."

"Seriously, though, Gabriel is entirely smitten with you, Sam." And honestly, the pair of them were utterly adorable together.

"I'm not entirely sure why, but he is." He could feel his cheeks heat at the thought. Honestly, it really didn't make any sense. He was... vibrant.

"What do you think he's doing at one? In the library?" She smirked, starting to play with his hair.

His brow furrowed a bit. Gabriel hadn't given him so much as a hint, the brat. "I don't know. I'm excited to find out, though."

"I demand to be filled in on it." Grinning, she clapped her hands. "Seriously, though, That man is going to cover you in chocolate and drive you wild. You'll see the point of it all!"

He playfully messed up her hair. "Pervert."

"Duh." She smirked, then nudged him back. "You should know that by now. Seriously, though- you cool with male sex stuff? No questions? I've read a lot of slash."

"Well, I have a shit ton of questions. But Gabe… I want him to teach me everything."

"And I'm sure that he will." Charlie hugged him, grinning as she slipped a bottle into his hand. Lube.

Sam stared at the bottle. "Charlie!"

"Hey, lube is a necessity if you wanna get sexy with your man." Grinning, she nudged him, sitting back with the berries. "They're delicious."

"And you're a dick." Still, Sam grabbed a strawberry.

"Eh, it's a joke, not a dick, Sam- don't take it so hard." She winked at him, knowing he wasn't actually upset.

Sam laughed and nudged her with his shoulder.

XXXXXXXX

Gabriel grinned as he looked around the library. He'd just finished packing lunch into the picnic basket that sat on a blanket spread on the floor. He was anxious that Sam wouldn't like it, but the room smelled like a garden with all of the flowers, and he found it soothing. He had a few different options for drinks and was playing some soft music. He bit his lip, eyeing the teddy bear. That might be a bit far…

Cas came up behind him. “All of the flowers are in place. This is lovely, Gabe.”

"You think he'll like it, Cas? I want to do something romantic for him at least once a day." Gabriel looked at his brother over his shoulder.

“I think he’ll be overwhelmed, in a wonderful way.”

Seeing that Dean wasn't in the room, Gabriel reached out, smoothing Castiel's hair. "You don't have to rush with the sex stuff, you know that, right? I mean, absolutely, if you want to pounce Dean, do so, but...."

“Gabe, Dean isn’t rushing me into anything. If anything... everything we’ve done has been at my insistence. He’s good to me. No, he’s great to me,” Cas breathed, his eyes shining. “And he doesn’t treat me like I’m frail.”

"Good." Gabriel reached out and hugged his brother, patting his back.

Cas snuggled into the hug. “I love you, Gabe.”

"I love you too, Cassie." Gabriel kissed his hair, trying to adjust to the fact that his brother was healthy enough to stand and hug him. He was, though. He was even healthy enough to just snuggle against him. "I couldn't have picked a better man for you than Dean Winchester."

“I think you’re right, Gabe...” Cas closed his eyes and sighed, reveling in being able to hug his brother so tight.

"Are you going to be okay with his job? It's very dangerous." He gently rubbed his back, kissing his hair. 

Castiel had thought about this quite a lot, especially with Dean getting ready to go back to work. “I want him. His job worries me, but he seems to love it.”

Gabriel smiled at the decisiveness in his tone. "You should do something sweet for him."

“What were you thinking?” Castiel's brow furrowed. He honestly had no idea where to start. Dean was so stubborn...

"That's up to you. I mean, flowers are good, but..." Sam was definitely not Dean.

He'd want to do something special for Dean that meant something to him. And... he had pie often because of Gabriel, he had loved Sam, and his car. “Maybe I could do something for his Baby?” 

"Like what? He is so protective of his car..." Gabriel looked around at the flowers, moving to make minute adjustments here and there.

“I don’t know... I could pay for new tires or a deep cleaning?” He offered helplessly. Being in the hospital so much, he'd barely gotten to be around Gabriel's Cherry. His brother would know what a classic would need more than him. 

"I can ask Sam. I honestly don't know what Dean would want for her." Gabriel frowned at the flowers then moved to adjust the blanket.

“Maybe Sam will have better ideas.” Castiel sighed a little, resolving to think on it later. 

"Dean will be hard to do anything for." Gabriel stood as his watch beeped. "Fuck. He's got to be on his way."

“Okay, Okay.” Cas hugged Gabe again. “I’m going to go out with Dean.”

"Have fun. I love you." Gabriel kissed his hair as he hugged him. "Cas? Have you talked STIs with him?"

“He’s clean. And flexible.” Cas grinned salaciously as he fled the room.

Sam came around the corner just as Cas was leaving. “Gabe?”

Pain in the- hearing Sam, Gabriel turned and faced him. "Hey, Samshine." Gabriel relaxed as he saw him. "How was your time with Charlie?

“Fantastic.” Sam’s eyes widened as he took in all the flowers. “What...”

"I wanted to get you some flowers." Sliding his arms around Sam, Gabriel kissed his shoulder. "I did add more roses and sunflowers... but we can plant these in our garden after our picnic."

Delighted, Sam scooped Gabe up in his arms and held him tight

Thrilled at Sam's happiness, Gabriel wrapped himself around his boyfriend. "Now, each of the plants is bee-friendly, but they have their meanings attached, so-"

Grinning from ear to ear, Sam looked around the room. “Will you tell me what they mean, or is it a surprise?”

"I asked for some of them, but..." Gabriel cleared his throat. "I also made us some fried chicken."

“I love fried chicken!” Sam hugged Gabe tight and kissed him sweetly.

Well, hopefully, he liked the stuff that Gabriel had made him. That kiss, though... it was worth all of this.

Finally, Sam pulled away but rested his forehead against Gabe’s. “You’re more than I deserve.”

Gabriel frowned, smoothing Sam's hair. "You clearly need to be taught a lesson in your value."

“And you’re going to be the one to teach me?” Raising a brow, Sam tilted his head a little. 

"Damn right." Gabriel kissed Sam's forehead. "Come on, gorgeous. Go look at your flowers." He had hidden little quotes about love with each of the flowers that fit the meaning of each.

Sam gave Gabe another sweet kiss before ambling over to the first flower.

Gabriel bit his lower lip, watching as he moved over to the pretty carnations. He was very anxious as to Sam's reaction to this.

“If I had a flower for every time I thought of you…I could walk through my garden forever.” Sam’s voice cracked as he read the quote out loud. “Gabe...”

"Tennyson." Moving over to him, Gabriel slid his hand up Sam's back. "There are more. I wanted to do this for you, but... I want you to know this I didn't just start this," He motioned around the room, "this morning. Yes, what we did was special, but what I want from you is more than sex."

Sam was quiet for a moment, “Do you mean that?”

"Of course I do." And damn the bitch that had made his man so upset. Actually, fuck her. She was the reason that he had Sam and could love him. "I know we're just getting started, but I am very, very serious, Sam. Yes, I ran out of quotes and started writing jokes, but... I care very much about you."

Sighing shakily, Sam had to resist the urge to hug Gabe again. Instead, he went to the next beautiful arrangement.

Gabriel grinned as he Sam moved over to the gladiolus. Love, honor, strength... and Sam was so strong.

_“Promise me you’ll always remember: You’re braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.” —A.A. Milne_

Sam lightly touched the flower, inhaling softly.

"The rest... well, I want you to open them at college when you get lonely. Call it sappy, but I thought we'd just press some flowers, and make you a book, and you can put the quotes in as you open them." He bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Gabe...” Sam suddenly spun around and launched himself into Gabe’s arms.

Gabriel caught him, if barely, and only because he'd had to be prepared to catch Castiel when he fell. Hugging Sam tight, Gabriel inhaled his clean scent. "Not too sappy? Some really are jokes- dirty jokes."

Sam laughed and hugged Gabe tight. “I’ll read those in my dorm.”

"Good." Gabriel hugged him back, pushing Sam's hair away from his face. "I'll send you videos."

“Promise?” Sam turned his head and kissed Gabe’s fingertips.

"Promise. More videos than you want. And sappy messages about how I got Mr. Brewer hooked up with Tammy the mail lady, and then when Connor tried to cheat on his wife, I talked him out of it... but she still found out because apparently she was one of many- and then she left him." Gabriel babbled a bit as he watched Sam's lips.

Hell, he'd send the video he'd made for Sam earlier in front of the flowers when he'd sent their brothers out for a specific flower. Right where they were standing. And he shouldn't be thinking about that with Sam in his arms this close to this spot because it made him think of Sam watching it later. 

Sam’s gentle smile reappeared and he stroked Gabe’s hair. “You’re the sweetest.”

"It's all the candy," He quipped, toying with Sam's hair some more.

"And that was pure cheese."

Gabriel poked him, smirking. "Cheese? You love it. Come on- I got Charlie to tell me your favorite wine."

Sam's eyes widened. "Gabe, please tell me you didn't. That stuff is a hundred dollars a bottle!"

Tugging Sam over to the blanket, Gabriel shook his head. "A hundred dollars is nothing compared to what I would do to see you smile." He paused, "...Ignore how sappy that was."

"So sappy." He sat down on the picnic blanket and inhaled deeply. "Mm…"

Pouring them each a glass of wine, Gabriel folded his legs neatly as he sat before offering the wine to his lover. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Sam raised the glass to his lips and sipped it slowly. "Oh…"

Sipping it, Gabriel made a pleased sound. "This is delicious. it tastes like summer."

“I love it.” Sam leaned into Gabe as he nursed his wine.

"I'm glad. I was a bit worried you'd hate this." Now that Sam was snuggling with him... it was perfect. 

“What? Why would I hate this? I’m in a library, sipping my favorite wine. There’s chicken and I can kiss you...”

"Hmm. No mention of the flowers. I'll try harder." Gabriel ran a tickling hand up Sam's side. "Oh- speaking of the library- notice the massive space there with empty shelves? That's all for you, sugar."

Sam looked where Gabe pointed. “Gabe, you didn’t have to do that...”

"Well, I am too greedy to give away my whole library. I will share, though." Gabriel stroked Sam's hair, smirking. "Just think, cuddling on the couch in front of the fire, reading…"

“With snacks?” Sam teased, leaning into the blond's fingers. 

Amused, Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's jaw. "Sam... do you really think that there wouldn't be snacks? And hot cocoa?" 

Sam sighed in clear delight. “No one’s ever treated me this well.”

"This is what I came up with yesterday. It's only going to get better, promise." He stroked his fingers gently over Sam's shoulders, tracing the lines of the muscles there.

“I want to do things for you, too.” Gabriel was being so sweet to him, Sam wanted to give some back. 

Gabriel paused, then started to massage Sam. "If that's what you want, I'm okay with that." He grinned a bit, preening. "I'd actually really love that."

“But if you keep distracting me...” he groaned loudly and set his glass aside.

"Distracting you? I'm doing nothing of the sort." He grinned at Sam, biting his lower lip at the groan. Fuck. 

“Liar.” Sam leaned over and nipped at Gabe’s lower lip.

This time, the shorter man was the one who moaned, and he gripped Sam's shoulders. "You're the one distracting me, Sam. That should be obvious." Gabriel purred the words, his lips brushing against Sam's before he nipped back at Sam's mouth.

“You’re such an ass.” He pulled Gabe into his lap and surprised the older man by tickling his sides.

Yelping, Gabriel began to tickle him back, squirming on Sam's lap, "Sam!” Had he talked to Castiel about his ticklish spots?!

Laughing along with him, Sam tried to squirm as well. “Gabe!”

"HA!" Gabriel shoved him back onto the blanket and pinned him. "There, tickle me now!"

With almost no effort, Sam slid free and pinned Gabe to the floor. “You were saying?”

Gabriel's eyes went wide, and he stared up at Sam. "Uh..." He hadn't been expecting it, but he shot Sam a slow smirk, "Something about tickling me."

They both laughed and Sam tickled Gabe’s sides mercilessly.

Gabriel squirmed, laughter filling the library as he 'struggled', trying to tickle Sam back. The man was ridiculously large though, and his damn arms...

Sam cracked up and finally kissed Gabe’s mouth, his hands stilling.

Gabriel relaxed, unable to struggle with him while they laughed. Kissing him in this moment was perfect- slightly sloppy, but sure and full of affection.

Sam’s leg slipped between Gabe’s as their kiss deepened. His heart was fluttering and his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

Parting his legs, Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam. He couldn't get close enough to Sam, especially as he felt Sam's erection. He knew for sure that the younger man could feel his own, and it only made him harder.

Slowly Sam slipped his hand under Gabe’s ass, pulling him even closer. “Fuck,”’ He panted when they broke apart for air.

"Good word- my favorite, actually." Gabriel pushed Sam's hair back, nuzzling along his stubbled jaw.

“I can’t help myself… you’re sex on legs.” He shivered at the feeling, wanting closer.

"Not nearly as much as you are." Gabriel nipped at his jaw, figuring that Sam had started it when he pounced him.

Sam gasped in pleasure and squeezed Gabe’s ass. “Do that again.”

"This?" He nipped a little trail there, making a pleased sound. "I do like that."

"Gabe, please..."

Gabriel cupped his face, his eyes dark as he watched him. "Please what?"

He pressed closer to his man. He wasn’t certain what he was asking for, but he needed it.

Gabriel rolled his hips, stroking his fingers along Sam's jaw. "Do you feel what you do to me, Sam?"

“I do,” he breathed, rolling his hips against Gabe’s. “It feels so good.”

"So do you, Samshine- so fucking good. I can feel every inch of you almost." Gabriel kissed him back, wrapping a leg high around Sam's hip.

He kissed his way down Gabe’s soft throat. How could this feel so right after only knowing each other a few days?

Gabriel made a soft sound, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam's lips felt so damn good on his skin, it was all he could do not to frot against him. 

“You know what I would love?” Sam whispered against his throat.

"What would you love?" He shivered a bit as his lips teased his skin.

“I’d love... to see you naked… with only a book," He confessed, able to picture it almost too easily. 

"...Nerd. Digital or hard copy?" Hmm... He'd have to get him a picture of it if that's what his Samshine wanted.

Through his hormone-addled mind, he managed to look confused. “What?”

"My phone's a bit small if I'm reading on my kindle..." Gabriel smirked, running his fingers over Sam's body. "Trust me, it'd hide nothing."

Sam swallowed hard, his fingertips digging into Gabe’s hip. “Can I… can I have both? A book and a kindle?”

"My kindle is my phone, but you can have whatever you want." Gabriel nuzzled along Sam's throat.

“Oh...” he gave his hips a little thrust.

"Do you want to take some pictures of me, Samshine?" Gabriel kissed his jaw, moaning as Sam rocked against him.

“I do,” he breathed. “I want pictures of you.”

"Do you want me naked, Samshine?" Gabriel nipped at his mouth. "You better get your camera."

Groaning softly, Sam gave another thrust before stumbling to his feet. “Where the hell is my phone?”

"There?" Gabriel suggested with a smirk as he pointed to Sam's erection. "In your pocket?" He reached up, starting to take off his shirt.

“Smartass.” Sam finally dug his phone out and shakily opened the camera.

Kicking off his shoes, Gabriel looked at him through his lashes. "Aw, love, how sweet of you to pay attention." He winked, taking off his shoes before he started to remove his shirt.

When he got to his pants, Sam froze as his phone nearly slipped from his hands. His tongue ran over his lips.

Gabriel smirked, cocking a brow at him. "Not taking pictures?" He undid the fly of his pants.

“Slowly?” the taller man asked, wanting to draw out the moment. 

"Like this?" Gabriel's hands slowed as he worked open his fly, teasing them both.

Sam nodded, palming himself with his free hand as he began taking pictures of Gabe.

Eyeing Sam's hand, Gabriel bit his lower lip, then started to work his pants down his hips. He was wearing red bikini briefs that barely contained his hard cock.

“Holy fuck,”’ Sam breathed, his eyes widening. “That’s so hot.”

"Hm, baby?" He stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side. Unable to resist, he stroked his cock through the material.

“Hot. It’s fucking hot.” His hands itched to stroke his man.

Pushing his hair back, Gabriel turned to show his body off to his boyfriend. Normally he wasn't so confident, but with the way Sam watched him... he teased the waistband of the briefs with his fingers.

“Yeah… keep doing that.” Sam bent over a little, taking dozens of pictures.

Fuck. Gabriel felt incredibly hot as Sam moved for a better angle. He knew that his cock was leaking, and he gripped it after a moment. "Sam..."

“Yes, sweetheart?” The younger man's voice was deep, almost a full octave lower at the sight.

"I like this. You taking pictures of me." Gabriel stroked his cock, making a soft noise even as the material muted the caress.

Sam pushed his hair back from his face, his hazel eyes dark as they took in every movement. “I like it too. You’re stunning.”

"Am I?" Laughing softly, Gabriel started to ease the red fabric down over his hips, slowly revealing his body.

Sam’s mouth went dry but he managed to continue snapping pictures of his gorgeous man. At least when he returned to school he would have these to look at.

Kicking off the underwear, Gabriel padded over to the shelf, making sure that Sam had a good angle for his pictures. "Hmm... Which book?"

Crimson slashes rose on his cheeks. “Lord of the Rings.”

Snagging it easily from a shelf, Gabriel held up the hardcover good. "How do you want me, Samshine? On the blanket? The couch?"

“Both, please?” Well, he'd gotten his way before- he might as well ask now.

"I'm easy." Winking at Sam, Gabriel grabbed his reading glasses before relaxing back into the couch. He flipped open the book about halfway and positioned it- and himself- in what he was pretty sure was an attractive position. "Is this good?"

“That’s... really good,” Sam managed, palming himself again. Smooth, Winchester.

Gabriel smirked at him a bit, starting to read the book. "Good, love... then you can rearrange me as needed." 

Thinking for a moment, Sam came closer to the couch and smoothed his lover’s hair back. Then he knelt down and took more shots.

Taking a slow breath, Gabriel held still, except to raised his hand to turn the page as he read. Sam's gaze nearly felt like a tangible caress, and he was determined to let him look his fill.

“This is hotter than anything I’ve ever seen,” Sam rumbled, splaying one large hand over Gabe’s inner thigh.

"Is it?" It definitely was the hottest damn thing that Gabriel'd been a part of, and he had a feeling that it was only going to get better. "Good."

“Mm-hmm.” Sam gently moved Gabe’s arm into a different position. Then he took a few more shots.

Gabriel blew at a lock of hair as it fell into his face, smiling a bit. "Good." It wasn't how he'd pictured today going, but damn, it was even better.

Once Sam had his fill, he helped Gabe down onto the picnic blanket. Feeling bolder, he positioned Gabe carefully.

Fuck, but Sam's little touches to move him how he wanted him had Gabriel's cock reminding him exactly how much he wanted Sam to keep touching him. "I'm having a feeling, Samshine, that this pose shows off my body more than it hides it." Especially with how his legs were spread.

“Mm-hmm:” Sam took a picture and adjusted Gabe again, wanting to get his tattoos more in the picture. “These pictures will make me feel less lonely at school.”

Gabriel groaned a bit, deeply tempted to stroke his cock. He didn't want to ruin Sam's picture, though. "Less lonely, hm? Video calls don't work?"

“They work. But you might be working, or our schedules might not always line up. Plus… these pictures are hot.”

"Good. And I suppose that if you want to think logically..." A drop of pre-come appeared at the tip of Gabriel's cock as he thought about Sam and these pictures.

The younger man smiled and nodded. “May I do something?”

"Of course. I'm yours." Gabriel reached up, adjusting the glasses. "Should I take these off?"

“Leave them on. They’re sexy.” Sam slid his hand up Gabe’s thigh.

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel nodded, struggling to keep his eyes on the younger man's face and not his hand. "Good to know…" His voice was husky as he spoke, and he licked his lips.

He nodded hurriedly and knelt down on the floor with Gabe. “Can I touch you?”

"Please do, whenever you want to." Gabriel pushed his hair back from his face, then returned to the position that Sam had placed him in. "I'll tell you when it isn't a good time."

“That...” Sam’s expression became vulnerable. “I’m glad. I need communication.”

"I know, love. That's what I wanted to give to you today because I know at college, you're not going to be able to get that as often as you need it." Gabriel cupped Sam's face, tracing his finger along his lower lip. "I am absolutely loving everything we've done together." Even the aftercare of their nightmares.

“So do I.” Surprising Gabe, Sam laid down beside him and curled into him. His head came to rest on Gabe’s chest and he tangled their legs together.

Gabriel moved to help Sam entwine them, holding him close. "Good. That's the most important thing."

“It is. And communication is so hot. I like telling you what turns me on.”

"Now that I definitely agree with." Gabriel smiled, smoothing Sam's hair away from his face. "I love learning what turns you on."

A little laugh escaped Sam. “That turns me on. and when you look at me that way...”

"How am I looking at you?" Grinning at the laugh, Gabriel tilted his head a bit. Had he been happier? Ever? Naked in his library, surrounded by flowers with Sam in his arms- and Castiel safe and happy.

Considering for a moment, Sam finally settled on, “Like I matter to you.” 

"Sam, you're one of the most important people in my life right now. Just wait until I convince you of that." His brow furrowed as he watched the younger man, his amber eyes earnest and full of love. 

Amazed and thoroughly convinced, Sam closed the distance and kissed Gabe softly.

Kissing him back, Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam. Yes, he was aroused- absolutely, but he was more than willing to follow Sam's lead- tonight was about romancing him, not hopping in his pants- even if he would absofuckinglutely love to.

“Gabe... that’s so good...” he lazily thrust his hips and moved his lips from Gabe’s, following down his neck. “Mm.”

"You feel so damn good, Sam..." Rocking up into him, Gabriel bared his neck for him, trying to give him more room to work. "I could do this forever."

“So could I,” Sam breathed against his soft skin.

Gabriel could actually feel his nipples tighten up at the feeling, and he made a soft noise. Unable to resist, he pushed a hand into Sam's hair.

“What do you want me to do, Gabe?” He didn't know where to start. There were so many options...

"I want you to do whatever you want." Gabriel breathed, then bit his lower lip. "I love how you're touching me, exploring me." He added, wanting to keep up the communication.

“I love it, too.” He had dated Jess for over a year and still didn’t come close to the intimacy he was experiencing just touching Gabe.

Gabriel shivered, trailing his fingers along Sam's shoulders. "Good. I've never done anything like this."

“Neither have I. I’ve never felt so close to someone.” It should scare him, but for some reason, Gabriel just reassured him.

"Me either." Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to Sam's hair. "I don't think that anyone has bothered to see me like you."

“I see you, Gabe.” Sam cupped his cheek in his large hand.

Gabriel raised his hand up, cupping Sam's as he stared into his beautiful eyes. They looked like the Heavens that he had always imagined, the myriad of colors shifting. "I see you, Sam."

Sam gently rested his forehead against Gabe’s. “Touch me, Gabe...?”

"Tell me where, Sam." Fuck- he could feel Sam's breath on his skin. Gabriel kissed Sam gently, tenderly stroking his hair.

He wanted him to choose? “Everywhere. Please.”

Fuck. Did he know what he did to him? Gabriel trailed his fingers over Sam's neck, making a soft, hungry noise. "Everywhere... I like that idea."

The younger man nodded shakily, peering up at his lover.

Gabriel kissed Sam, letting his hands gently caress him through his shirt. He'd get to taking it off- if Sam wanted- but for right now, it was another teasing laying of the tactile experience of Sam.

Sam’s long eyelashes fluttered. “Just like that...”

"Do you know how ridiculously gorgeous you are?" Gabriel stroked his fingers along Sam's jaw. "I love how you react to my touch."

“I can’t help it. You just... you make me feel so good,” he confessed breathlessly.

"Almost as good as you make me." Gabriel pulled back, looking him over. "I can see your nipples through your shirt, gorgeous."

“Can you feel them through my shirt?” Knowing that Gabriel could see them turned him on even more.

"Not as well as I'd like to." Well, he was honest, at least. Sam's body was fucking gorgeous, and those tight little nipples?

Sam reached trembling fingers between them and lifted his shirt.

Gabriel bit his lower lip, watching closely. His hair was gorgeous as it framed his face- and fuck but Sam's eyes were intense... his mouth swollen from their kisses... his body? Fuck. His gaze ran over him, slowly stilling on the dusky nipples that they'd been speaking of. He leaned down, licking over the one on the right, teasing it with his tongue.

A strangled gasp escaped Sam and he arched into Gabe’s mouth, grabbing his hair. “Yes...”

Maybe he should have kissed Sam, taken it slower, but judging by Sam's reaction, he definitely was on board with it. Gabriel made a hungry sound, sucking at his nipple while his hands slid over Sam's chest, learning the shapes and curves that made up his muscled body.

Gabriel's hands were like magic, and he gasped, grabbing at his shoulders. “Oh, just like that. Keep touching me, Gabe. I need it.”

"Tell me what you need, Sam," Gabriel demanded, switching to the other side before he began to give it the same attention that he had the first. Sam was so delicious under his mouth, and Gabriel wanted more.

His hips thrust upward and he reached between their bodies to stroke himself. “I need you to touch me. Please. Just like that.”

Groaning as he realized what Sam was doing, Gabriel traced the V that was Sam's Iliac crest with his fingers. "Can't wait for me to touch you?" He purred, doubling his attention on Sam's nipple, sucking harder.

“No, I can’t.” He gave himself a firm squeeze.

"I want your pants off, Samshine." Nipping his way down Sam's chest, a bit, Gabriel traced it with his tongue. "I want to get to watch you stroke yourself while I nip and tease my way over your body."

“Well...” Sam had to gather his thoughts. “I want you to take them off.”

Gabriel smirked slowly against his skin. "Well, then... I suppose you'll have to move your hands, hm?" He nudged them out of the way before he started to work Sam's fly open. "Fuck, look how hard you are..." 

“All for you,” Sam breathed, loving how infatuated Gabe looked.

Licking his lips slowly, Gabriel bit his lower lip before he worked Sam's pants and boxer briefs down and off. "You make my mouth water." He confessed, slowly trailing his hands up Sam's legs.

Sam rolled onto his back, letting his legs fall apart wantonly. His cock stood at attention, practically begging Gabe’s notice.

Stroking Sam's cock, Gabriel watched him for a long moment before he leaned down, licking at the head of him. Sam was thick and long, and he needed to wet him down if he was going to be able to swallow him down.

Sam’s toes curled and he closed his eyes. “Oh...” he was never going to last.

Gabriel's lips stretched around Sam's cock as he swallowed him down, a low moan vibrating along him. His own cock throbbed, reminding him that he'd been ignoring it- and fuck, if he touched himself now, it'd be over. Instead, he distracted himself with teasing Sam's balls.

Thighs suddenly tightening, Sam fisted his hands in his own hair. “Oh...”

Feeling Sam's body tightening, Gabriel watched him as he sucked his cock. So fucking perfect- and the vision of Sam from this position? Gabriel would have it burned in his mind forever. _He_ was doing this to him.

He started to move faster, knowing his throat would hate it later- he didn't care. It was all about Sam's pleasure.

Sam reached down and threaded his fingers through Gabe’s messy hair. “Fuck, baby, don’t you have a gag reflex?” He managed hoarsely.

Pulling back, Gabriel licked his lips as he looked at Sam. "No. Never have." He pressed a kiss to the head of Sam's cock, then moved to lick at his balls.

Sam had to keep himself from fucking Gabe’s gorgeous face. He grabbed at the picnic blanket and swore.

Biting his swollen lips, Gabriel looked up at Sam. "You can thrust into my mouth if you want. Fuck my face until you come?" He'd been thinking something else, but fuck all if he could remember it now. Right now it didn't matter. He locked gazes with Sam, then swallowed his cock down to the base, pushing his mouth down.

Well, he had an invitation… Sam gave a little thrust of his hips.

Moaning, Gabriel slid his hands up Sam's thighs. This was going to drive him absolutely fucking wild- Sam fucking his mouth like this... He was going to relive it later.

As Gabe moaned in encouragement, Sam began to thrust in earnest. “You feel so good. I can’t last like this!”

Fuck- absolute fuck- Gabriel could taste Sam's precome coating his mouth and throat. He was eagerly moving with the younger man and knew that Sam was close even as he spoke. He wanted to fuck Sam's ass with his fingers but figured that'd wait until the next time. Right now, he was too busy listening to Sam's pleasure.

Sam couldn’t stifle his sounds of ecstasy, his entire body vibrating with pleasure. “Gabe!”

Stroking Sam's heavy balls, Gabriel made a note to have a camera recording them next time so that Sam could have it for school. He wanted to remember this forever. He swallowed around his cock, giving him an added caress.

The touch was too much for the young man. He cried out as he came in Gabe’s mouth, stars bursting in his eyes.

Swallowing him down, Gabriel panted as he pulled back. He was dying to stroke his cock, but the position he was in limited it. Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to Sam's thigh. "Mmm…"

Sam grabbed at Gabe’s hair again. Once he could speak, he said, “Never letting you go.”

"Good... because I don't plan on letting you go." Gabriel kissed a slow trail up his body. His voice was a wreck, but definitely worth every moment. 

Sam smiled dopily at him. “Hi...”

"Hi, gorgeous." Unable to resist, Gabriel kissed him as he reached down to stroke his own cock. He was dying to come- hell, he'd step out if Sam wanted, but he wasn't going to ask him to- he didn't want to pressure him.

Sam saw the movement and his eyes turned hungry. “Squeeze yourself.”

Doing as he was told, Gabriel bit his lower lip. Sam telling him what to do? That was fucking hot. "Like this?" He stroked the head of his cock with his thumb as he stroked.

“Yeah... show me what you like best.”

It was definitely clear that Sam liked to watch, and that was just fine with Gabriel. They were just getting started. Sam would touch him when he was ready. Gabriel's hand worked the length of his dick, and he groaned, laying back on the blanket.

Sam propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes hot. “Yes...”

Gabriel reached up, teasing his nipple with his other hand. "Mmm- fuck, can feel you watching me. Fuckin' love this." He groaned as he bucked his hips up, fucking his fist.

“Love it too...” Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover.

Gabriel gasped, his body going tense- a moment later, he was arching up, crying out as he came. "Sam!" 

Utterly entranced, Sam stroked Gabe’s chest gently. “Good...”

Panting, Gabriel looked over at him. "Sam..." He could barely breathe, really- with Sam touching him like that and praising him. "You gonna take another picture?" He teased. unable to resist.

“Yes.” Sam dug around for his phone and took a picture of his blissed-out lover.

Gabriel grinned as he snapped the picture, then fumbled in the picnic basket. "I... forgot napkins."

“Just use my shirt.” Sam lazily picked up his shirt.

Stealing a kiss from Sam, Gabriel planned on stealing the shirt from the younger man. It was soft, after all, and that was a boyfriend perk, right?

Sam tucked his hands under his head and sighed, sated.

Gabriel cleaned himself up, then snuggled against Sam. "There's still food if you want a snack."

“Mm...” Sam lazily reached for the basket. “Forgot about the chicken.”

"And wine, if we didn't manage to tip it over." Amused, Gabriel watched his man. "Do you like light or dark meat?"

“Both.” Sam took a breast and a leg, letting Gabe pour him another glass of wine.

"Hmm... magic. The wine didn't spill." Gabriel grinned at Sam. "Here you go, sweetness." He made himself up a plate, then snuggled against Sam.

Sam grinned and kissed his head. “Orgasms, wine, and delicious food.”

"Good surprise?" The happiness in his face was gorgeous, and Gabriel pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“The best surprise. I don’t know how you’ll top it.”

"I will figure out how- honestly, I am already plotting," Gabriel smirked a little. "My boyfriend is easy to please, so…"

“Sweetheart, I’m just easy. For you.”

"Hm." Gabriel nuzzled his shoulder. "Same. You've got the magic to undo me."

“I just care about you.” Sam nibbled at his chicken blissfully.

"Good, given how very much that I care about you." Grabbing a chicken leg, Gabriel munched on it as he unpacked the side salad, then, from a little cooler, a decadent chocolate creation.

Sam’s eyes went wide as he took in the dessert. “Damn...”

"I confess, I wanted to impress you a little today." Gabriel shrugged, grinning as he set the cake/mousse/you pick in front of Sam.

“It doesn’t take much for you to impress me, sweetheart.” Everything Gabriel'd done so far had impressed him, and he didn't see that ending.

Gabriel paused in sipping his wine, licking his lips as he watched Sam. He wanted to tell Sam he'd already stolen his heart but had a feeling that it'd be too much too soon. "It sends a zing through me every time you call me that."

“I feel the same way.” He snuggled closer to his man, mindful of their food.

"Good. Otherwise, this would be awkward." Finished with his chicken, Gabriel looked at Sam, relaxing in his arms. "What with the whole me using your shirt to wipe off- I should warn you, I intend to keep that. I'll buy you more."

“You better. I only have four.” Sam laughed a little, not caring at the moment.

Sitting up, Gabriel knocked Sam's wine, then caught it before it could tip. "...You only have four?!" Did Dean have the same amount? Was that why they did laundry so often? Gabriel had assumed that Sam's clothing was just in his dorm at Stanford. Not that he just didn't have more.

“Baby, calm down.” Sam sat up with him and gently touched his chest. “I had planned to use some of the money you gave me for more clothes after I took care of a new computer and a few other things.”

Gabriel moved things out of the way before moving into Sam's lap. "If you insist." He huffed a little, pushing Sam's hair back from his face. "...Tell me about your dorm for school."

Sam’s arms slipped around his sweet boyfriend. “It’s kind of a crappy room. Room and board were included with my scholarship, but that meant the worst dorm.”

Grumbling, and barely holding back a huff, Gabriel traced the lines of Sam's face with his fingers. "Get an apartment with Charlie. A nice big one. You've got two years of school left after this semester."

“I do, but we can’t afford it. Especially since I was talking to Dean about quitting my job. With the money you gave me, if I’m really careful, I’ll be able to commit to school full time for the next two years and not need to work.”

Pressing his face into Sam's neck, Gabriel forced himself to take a breath before he looked into his eyes. "Sam. I've got millions more. A fuckload more where that came from. In between our parents each having money and interest- Castiel and I are set for many, many lifetimes. Let me do this for you."

The color drained from his face. He knew Gabe had a lot of money, but millions? “Shit...”

Watching Sam pale, Gabriel bit his own lower lip. "There's a reason that I told you Zachariah was interested in me."

“Well...” He had to take a moment to pull himself together, but when he did he swept Gabe into his arms. “I don’t give a fuck about your money or what you can do for me.”

Of course, he didn't- Sam wasn't like that. Still, Gabriel relaxed in Sam's arms as he held him, slipping his arms around him. "Then let me take care of you?"

“Only if you let me take care of you right back.”

"I'd like that." Especially after last night. Gabriel couldn't remember the last time that he'd had someone to hold him after bad dreams. Cas... he never let himself have bad dreams with Cas.

Sam hugged him again. “Are you sure you want us to find an apartment? They’re pretty pricey and I can’t find anywhere the rent includes electric.”

"I'm sure, Sam. Make sure that it's close to campus, and don't worry about the price. Just make sure that it's safe, nice, and you like it." Gabriel stroked his hands down Sam's back, then up again. 

“I’ll need a bed,” he said shyly. “One big enough for both of us.”

Gabriel grinned at that, and he pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead. "I definitely agree. Make sure that you have a nice kitchen as well, so when I pop in I can make you something delicious."

Sam sighed happily. “A kitchen... no more cafeteria food.”

"I'm going to get you a card tomorrow so that you don't have to worry any time you want anything." The last thing that he wanted to think about was Sam denying himself something when he didn't have to.

“Okay, but I would feel better if I sent you a list of everything I was buying.”

"Sam, you're my boyfriend, not my kept man. I don't need you to do that." Gabriel tugged gently at Sam's hair, then smirked a little. 

He huffed but reluctantly acquiesced. “Can I get a TV?”

Gabriel's eyes narrowed before he forced himself to relax. "Get a TV. Get a computer- a good one, which Charlie will agree isn't you trying to buy something affordable. Get yourself a PS4- we can play Fortnite or something if you've got time."

Sam’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. “I’d love to do that. And since I won’t have to work, I’ll have more time to do things I like.”

"Damn straight. We can have some brother game nights. It'll be awesome." He grinned, kissing his jaw.

“I love that you include our brothers in this. Jess never understood why my calls with Dean were so important to me.”

Because he's your brother? Your family? He fucking raised you? Not bothering to say that part aloud, Gabriel stroked Sam's hair. "It's how you know what Castiel mean's to me."

“Exactly. We’ll be able to visit and make calls to them without worrying if the other thinks we’re weird.”

"Exactly." Gabriel kissed him softly, smiling against Sam's lips. "I should warn you... if I have my druthers, I'm going to have the four of us living together, so we can just be happy."

“The only problem might be room. Especially... well... I want children one day," Sam confessed after a long moment. 

Gabriel's eyes darkened a bit. "I want children too, Sam. We have about eighteen bedrooms..."

Sam's jaw dropped. He'd known the house was massive, but- “Holy shit...”

"It's more like we should GPS chip them somehow." Definitely, considering how he'd run from Raphael as a kid.

That made Sam laugh. “As long as I don’t have to hear Dean and Cas having sex, I’m very happy.”

"Ugh- that is the last thing that I ever want to think about." Gabriel made a horrified look. "Me, naked, with you..."

“That’s a much more pleasant thought.”

"That's for sure." Gabriel shook his head, then looked at Sam. "But you have barely seen Meg- hell, we barely have since she moved in, let alone heard her. And we didn't hear them any of the times since Cassie discovered what is so awesome about dicks."

That made Sam crack up. "All good points."

"Good." Gabriel grinned, running a hand down his side.

Sam lazily nuzzled at Gabe's neck. "You feel so good in my arms."

"Almost as good as you feel in mine." Gabriel bared his neck to him.

Pleased, he nipped gently at the sensitive skin.

Moaning, Gabriel shifted against Sam a bit. He couldn't help how sensitive his neck was- it was his weak spot.

"You smell and taste so good, Gabe..."

"I'm glad that you think so- cause I feel the same about you." Sam seemed to know just how to tease him, how to touch him, and Gabriel loved it.

Finally, Sam paused to enjoy some more wine. He was becoming pleasantly light-headed and Gabe felt so wonderful snuggled against him.

Gabriel topped off his own glass, then did the same with Sam's. "So love... what's someplace that you've always wanted to go?"

The younger man scratched his head. “Rome. I’ve always wanted to see Rome. And Greece.”

"I've wanted to go there forever. I always had more of a thing for Norse mythology." Gabriel reached up, lightly running his nails over Sam's scalp.

“So do I!” Sam pressed into his hand. “Are you sure you’re not my soulmate?”

Gabriel laughed softly, stealing a kiss from him. "I'm starting to think that you're mine."

They both grinned and kissed again. “Can I tell you one secret thing I’ve always wanted to do?”

"One more secret thing, hm? But I want to hear all of your secret things." Gabriel trailed his fingers through Sam's hair, enjoying the silky feeling.

He shivered and nodded. “Okay. I want to go swimming with you. Naked.”

Gabriel's eyes darkened, and he smiled slowly. "Tonight. I'm wanting to make Dean dinner since he goes back to work tomorrow, and after they head to bed, we'll go swimming."

Excitement stirred through Sam and he nodded eagerly. “Deal.”

"Then when our bodies are all slippery in the water..." Cutting the cake, Gabriel licked his lips.

A tiny moan escaped Sam. “I’ve had so many fantasies.”

"Tell me about them? I want to make them come true." All right, now completely distracted from the cake, Gabriel looked at him.

“Even if they’re...kind of boring?”

"...Sam, nothing you suggest is going to be 'kind of boring' to me because it's your fantasy. We might be in the mood for different things, but that doesn't make it boring." Gabriel'd learned long ago that the boring memories tended to be some of the most important ones. He set the cake aside, giving him his full attention.

The younger man shrugged a little. “My biggest fantasy is owning a home and having a family with the person I love.”

All right, so Gabriel'd have teased his little brother, but he couldn't bring himself to do it to Sam, not when he was so self-conscious. "That's mine. I want to be able to work in my shop when I feel like it, but then spend time doing whatever I want with my family."

Sam relaxed and touched his forehead to Gabe’s. “Another one... I just received an F on my term paper. My teacher is so disappointed.”

It took Gabriel's brain a moment to click over the fact that they'd just been talking about fantasies. "Is that so?"

“Mm-hm. Charlie says I shouldn’t do that one because I’d probably cry, but she’s definitely wrong.”

Smoothing Sam's hair, Gabriel smirked a little. "Then we'll definitely try it. You need to make sure that you're communicating with me, and I'll communicate with you- open and honest, and if you start crying, gorgeous, I'm going to cuddle the hell out of you."

“In that case...” Sam squeezed Gabe tight. “I also have other fantasies. Filming us having sex, going down on you at the movies...”

"See, I wanted to film you earlier." Squeezing him back, Gabriel grinned a little. "And we can definitely do that if you want... here or where ever." Tilting his head a little, Gabriel smirked a little. "I want to have you covered in chocolate on accident in my chocolate shop since you told me that you don't wear aprons... and I want you to fuck me there- mind you, this isn't sanitary, but…"

“But it’s hot,” Sam breathed, his eyes darkening.

"Exactly." And wasn't that just hot, seeing Sam's eyes darkening like that. He trailed his fingers along Sam's neck, teasing the sensitive skin.

“Mm...yeah...”

"I also want to wash you slowly from head to toe in my shower... bring you to the point of almost begging with the suds. Then I want to rinse you..." Gabriel smirked slowly. Then he was going to use his mouth on him.

Sam wanted to scream at the thought. “I want you to make me beg.”

"Have you ever fingered yourself, Sam?" Gabriel traced along his collarbone with his fingers. All right, so it teased them both. He couldn't help it.

“Once.” His face fell. “Jess walked in on me and called me a freak.”

"Bitch." All because a guy enjoyed his ass played with. Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel traced his finger along Sam's lower lip. "Forget her- did you enjoy it?"

“From the little I did it... yes. I liked it.” He tried to ignore the shame that he'd felt when she'd caught him, and all of the things she'd shouted at him. 

Gabriel sipped his wine before offering the glass to Sam. "I happen to love it. Normally, I tease myself for as long as I can hold off, fingering myself before I finally touch my cock."

“That sounds so hot...”

Gabriel watched as Sam sipped the wine, his lips quirking up into a grin. "If I had lube, I'd offer to finger myself now, but I don't... that being said, how have you thought about me touching you?" Because he really wanted to get his hands on Sam's ass... and he'd just jumped to head again, not wanting to pressure him.

“I have thought about it. You...” he scratched his head thoughtfully. “I’m still not ready for sex, but I enjoy the feeling of your hands on me.”

"I'm not pushing you for sex, Sam. Just to be clear. We're going to do that when you tell me and not before- when you're sober and happy and you're ready. I just like the idea of you tight around my fingers. So you haven't played with your prostate at all? Other than the little tease I gave you pressing behind your balls?" Pushing up his glasses, Gabriel's eyes were bright with curiosity. 

Sam shook his head slowly. “I’ve thought about it, but never enough to do it.” A smile tugged at his lips. “I kind of like you being the first. Of you teaching me.”

Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel kissed him, grinning a bit. "I really like that idea myself. Have you thought of anything else?"

“Like what?”

"Anything you want to do to me? Or anything else you'd like us to try?" Hell if he knew. He just didn't want to stop talking. There were so many different possibilities and options- and he'd do anything to see Sam smile.

“I...I don’t know.” His cheeks flushed again. “I just want you to teach me.”

Gabriel eyed the flush in Sam's cheeks, watching it spread down his neck and chest. Sexy as all fuck, and utterly adorable. "You're so adorably innocent... I'm going to love _teaching_ you."

"I'll love it, too." Sam snuggled closer to his man.

Gabriel trailed his fingers over Sam's shoulders, snuggling with him. "Good."

"What were you planning to cook for dinner tonight, and can I help?"

"I was thinking a salmon steak- Dean made a comment about being in shape for work. Apparently, we've been making him fat." Gabriel shook his head, smiling a little. "And you are always welcome to help me. I'm not sure what sort of healthy sides he'd eat. I know that you said something about him not normally loving veggies."

Sam shook his head. “He hates most veggies. You’ll have to get really creative.”

"I'll make him some Sunshine carrots- and a nice side salad," Gabriel smirked slowly, rubbing his hands together. "We'll get Cassie to make the salad."

“Smart. I’ll bet he’ll eat anything Cas gives him.” Dean seemed ass over tits for him already.

"Brilliant. So we'll just get him to do that." Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw, already excited to start on the meal. Grabbing his phone, he sent Castiel a text with the plan for the evening meal.

Cas texted back a few moments later, also eager to help.

**Since Dean goes to work tomorrow morning... we will have to spoil him tonight.** Gabriel texted, then showed his phone to Sam. "Do you mind if I take a picture of us?"

“I don’t like selfies, but I’ll make an exception for you.” Sam snuggled into Gabe, resting his head on the smaller man’s chest.

"I will probably annoy you with the number of selfies that I take." Gabriel kissed Sam's hair, snapping a picture. He grinned at it. "See?"

“Well, every relationship has give and take,” Sam teased lightly.

Gabriel poked his side. "I like to capture memories. I will send you a ton, including ones of my face." He winked at him, smirking.

Sam looked thoughtful. “Can you send me pictures of your dick, too?”

"I thought that was already a given?" Gabriel smirked at him, then tilted his head. "You'll be sending me some, right?"

“Of course...”

"I do believe that we mentioned Skype." Then again, he'd been utterly distracted by Sam. He couldn't be blamed.

"Mm-hmm...sexy Skype?" Sam purred, liking the thought. 

"But of course." Smirking, Gabriel adjusted his glasses, looking at his lover. "In fact, I like the idea of Professor Novak telling you how to finger yourself over Skype."

The younger man shivered in pleasure. "Fuck…"

"I should have put lube in the Library, but I didn't think we'd need it. Otherwise, I'd be having you touch yourself now." Purring the words, Gabriel's eyes darkened as he saw the shiver go through Sam.

Sam snuggled closer to him. “Another fantasy... sex in this gorgeous library.”

Fuck. That image of the pair of them intertwined, moving together- He licked his lips, then hugged him back. "Careful, Samshine. You'll get me excited."

“As much as I would like that, shouldn’t we be thinking about dinner?”

Gabriel nipped at his jaw before he sat up. "Logic, if you insist. I suppose that we could do that." He began to pack up their picnic.

“I do insist. That way we can be done sooner, and in the pool. Naked.”

"Good. Because we already have to put on clothing, and I'm dreading the thought." Though Sam in the pool... sliding against him like that... hm. Behave, Novak. 

“Me too.” Sam stretched lazily and smiled.

His eyes caught on Sam, and Gabriel nodded slowly. "We should get dressed and into the kitchen."

“Alright.” Sam rolled over and shifted to his feet.

"One of these days I'm going to have you bend over in front of me so that I can devour you." And pants were a good idea before he pounced Sam. They were making dinner. He leaned around Sam, grabbing his pants from where they'd landed.

Sam’s brow furrowed. “Why would you do that?” He could understand Gabe wanting to suck his dick but to eat him out...?

"Oh, Samshine..." Looking at him, Gabriel smirked slowly, hunger in his eyes- and Sam was clearly the main course. "Do you know how many nerves are there, lover?"

“In the human body? A staggering amount.”

"Nope, I mean on that sexy ass of yours." Slipping his pants on, because that was the safest option, Gabriel looked at Sam. "I'm betting that I could make you come with just my tongue there."

Sam didn’t look convinced. “I don’t know.”

Gabriel licked his lips, then nodded. "All right, then. Are you willing to let me show you, gorgeous?" He ran his hand along Sam's shoulders, his eyes dark.

“Of course I am. I’d be willing to try a lot of things with you.”

"Good boy." Kissing his jaw, Gabriel tugged on his hand. "Let's go make dinner."

Quietly thrilled, Sam obediently followed his lover.

Gabriel headed for the kitchen, smiling to himself. "So do you think Dean-o will actually go house shopping?"

“I think if I keep begging him to, be will.”

Slowing down, Gabriel tilted his head at him. "What if Dean decides he has a home?"

Sam’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel watched him closely, his eyes inquisitive. Would Sam want to stay here? "Castiel. Here." 

Understanding slowly settled over Sam. “You’ll have to convince Dean it was his idea”.

Lining up his fingers with Sam's, Gabriel admired Sam's larger hand for a long moment before he nodded. "You'll find that we Novaks are very lovable, Sam. And I've got a feeling that when Castiel realizes what Dean getting a house means that he'll be convincing him all on his own." He turned his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I hope he does. I know he adores Cas,” he murmured, squeezing Gabe’s hand.

"I know that Cassie adores him, too. Novaks apparently pair well with Winchesters." Gabriel smiled, pressing a kiss to Sam's hand.

Sam sighed happily and pulled Gabe into his arms. "I think so."

Snuggling against his chest, Gabriel kissed his jaw. "Great minds."

They kissed a few more times before finally heading into the state of the art kitchen. As he had done the first time, Sam marveled at it. “This is my happy place.”

"Isn't that a good thing, considering that this is my happy place?" Gabriel headed over to the walk-in pantry, stepping up on a stool as he started to get out things to make dirty rice.

Sam came up behind his boyfriend and playfully grabbed his hips. “I’d like to fool around with you in here, but I’d be terrified to be naked.”

"Because we'd get caught?" Leaning back against Sam, the older man rolled his hips in an erotic slide of his ass over Sam's dick. "I like it- this stool puts me right up at the perfect height for you."

“It does. And no, not getting caught. I’d be afraid of being burned.”

"Well, I'll have you know that we're nowhere near the stove and if you think that I'd let you get hurt... you've got another thing coming, Sammich." Turning his head, Gabriel nipped at his jaw. "I take care of what's mine... and you're mine."

“Good... but I’m going to need to be fixed,” Sam whispered.

Turning in his arms- all right, so he used Sam to do it, given that the stool wasn't that wide- then gently cupped his face. Hm. He might start wearing some high heels if it meant that he could look his Sam in the eyes- or closer to it. Gabriel stroked his thumb along Sam's cheekbone. "If you need me to help you piece parts back together, that's just fine, love. You're already so beautiful."

Sam turned his head and kissed Gabe’s thumb. “How did I get so lucky?”

"Just the same way that I did." He kissed him softly, hugging him close. " _You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you..._"

Throwing his head back, Sam laughed and sang off-key. _“And I love you, baby! And if it’s quite alright  
I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights.”_

Unable to stop himself from laughing- he was so damn fucking happy, Gabriel sang back to him, " _I love you, baby,_  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you..."

They broke down in laughter again, holding each other tight. “I needed that...”

"Any time you need to break into random song, I am here." Gabriel laughed, then kissed Sam's cheek. He was just going to have to keep him.

“Good. It always annoys Dean when I do it to him.”

"You are perfect for me." Gabriel headed for the counter with his loot from the pantry. "I do it to Cas, and he hates it."

“We can annoy them together!”


	9. Positive Reinforcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Bekky, for all of her love and support- I'm so glad that you love the little universes that we create as much as we do!

Dean'd managed to get a ton of dirt on himself from the flowers- potted plants, at least, so they didn't go to waste, but fuck- he'd dumped the one pot of daisies right down his front. He'd popped up to his room to grab a quick shower, figuring Castiel and Gabriel could use some brother on brother time. The water pressure was fanfuckingtastic, though, and he was having a bit of trouble getting himself to get out of the shower. He hummed to himself, _Mama told me when I was young  
"Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day."_"

Cas had come into the room to find his boyfriend, and when he heard Dean’s rough voice, he paused and leaned against the wall.

Dean continued to sing as he finished his shower, stepping out to dry off before he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out. He froze as he saw Castiel, blushing. "Hey, Cas."

“Hello, Dean.” Cas closed the distance between them and touched Dean’s chest.

"You enjoy the improv concert?" He hadn't intended to give a performance, but Castiel being here? That was perfect for him. Especially if he was touching him.

"I did. You have a wonderful voice."

Placing his hands on Castiel's hips, Dean pulled him closer. "And your voice drives me wild."

Cas’s smile widened and he leaned into Dean. “I don’t know about that, but okay.”

"Well, now you do." Dean nuzzled along Castiel's jaw before stealing a kiss.

Closing his eyes, Cas rubbed the small of Dean’s back as they kissed.

Making a soft noise, Dean couldn't resist nipping at Castiel's full lower lip. The sensitive skin was chapped, and he ran his tongue over it to soothe it. Castiel was close, and Dean's towel did little to separate them as he pulled his hips closer still.

Cas felt Dean’s erection growing against him. “I love how you kiss me.”

Dean grinned against his lips, "How do I kiss you?" He couldn't wait to hear- Castiel's mind was fascinating, and despite a bit of fear that he wasn't good enough for him, he wanted to know what Cas thought of him.

“You kiss me like I’ve always dreamed I would be kissed,” the other man murmured, instinctively rolling his hips.

Damn. What was he to say about that? Unable to find words to reply, Dean just covered the younger man's mouth with his own in a passionate kiss.

Moaning, Cas reached between their bodies and fumbled with Dean’s towel.

Dean felt the terrycloth slip free of his hips, and he growled, pulling at Castiel's shirt.

It took a moment for Cas to catch on, but when he did he yanked his shirt off.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean's eyes were hot as he raised his hands to the younger man's chest. He leaned down, nipping at his nipple.

Cas yelped and arched into his boyfriend. “Dean!”

"Painful?" Dean teased, licking it with a smirk.

“Do it again,” he demanded shakily.

Dean didn't hesitate to obey, doing as he was told. "Mmm..." He pulled him closer, sucking at the hard bud in his mouth.

"Dean..." Cas let his head fall back and buried his fingers in Dean's thick hair.

"I like it when you pull my hair." It made him so fucking hard... Eyeing Castiel, Dean lasted about two seconds before he had the younger man hefted up against the wall in the same position as before. Fuck. He was wearing pants still, leaving Dean's bare cock against the fabric.

Cas squirmed in excitement, his legs wrapping around Dean's narrow hips. "You feel so good against me," he moaned.

Fuck, he felt good, grinding like that against him. Dean nipped at his jaw, laughing softly. "I should have taken your pants off first." 

Laughing with him, Cas nodded. "Might have been better."

Dean grinned, carrying Castiel over to the bed, his hands gripping his tight ass. "This is another idea, though."

Cas yelped as Dean deposited him onto the soft mattress. He huffed and pouted up at Dean.

"What's that pout for, Cas?" Grinning at Castiel's pout, Dean ran a hand up his leg.

"You put me down!"

"And you had agreed that it'd have been better with your pants off, right?" Dean leaned forward, tugging Castiel down so that he could start to undo his fly. "Unless, of course, you've changed your mind?"

Cas let out a groan and shook his head. "Assbutt."

"You're awful bossy, Cas." Grinning, Dean cocked a brow at him. "You gonna spank me if I keep disobeying?" All right, he wasn't gonna push it, but he was curious if his innocent boyfriend had thought of anything like that before.

Cas raised one eyebrow curiously. "Spank you?"

"Ever heard of BDSM?" Lowering the zipper on Castiel's jeans, Dean bit his lower lip. "I rather like having my ass spanked but that's..." all right, now he was distracted. He leaned forward, licking the sexy line of Castiel's hip.

Goosebumps rose all over Cas’s exposed skin. “I...I’ve heard… never researched...” he managed chokingly.

"Hmm... We will have to watch some porn." Dean nuzzled Castiel's trapped cock, making a pleased sound.

Cas gave a tiny thrust, barely able to focus. “Okay...anything you want, Dean...”

Pulling back, Dean gave the younger man a moment to breathe as he worked his pants down and off. "Anything, hm?"

“Mm hmm...I’d give you anything...”

Dean tossed the fabric to the side, then moved to lay next to Castiel. "All of your kisses?" 

“For as long as you want them,” Cas breathed, staring up at Dean.

"That's a long time, honey." Stroking Castiel's chin, Dean stole a kiss, pulling Castiel against him. 

Cas moaned softly into the kiss, hooking a leg over his boyfriend.

Dean gasped as his cock slid against Castiel's, rocking himself closer. "You feel so damn good, Cas. Do you know that?"

“I know you feel good,” Cas responded dazedly.

Smiling, Dean pulled back to stroke his fingers along his jaw, letting them calm for a moment. He didn't want to rush when he had to go to work.

Cas inhaled deeply and snuggled closer to Dean. “You smell so good.”

"Mm... it was on sale." Castiel's scruff scraped against Dean's skin, and he shivered. He had a bit of scruff himself but had to be clean-shaven for his job.

“Whatever it is, I like it.”

"You smell good, too. Like honey." And Dean'd seen Castiel's shower supplies whilst using his bathroom. Honestly, it just made him inhale his scent more, looking for the sweet odor.

Cas pressed his half-hard cock against Dean’s. “You taste good as well.”

"Do I?" Running his hand down Castiel's side, Dean gripped his ass and pulled him closer.

“Mm-hmm...” Cas felt ridiculously content and cozy so close to Dean.

Dean nipped at Castiel's mouth growling against his lips. "You're mine."

“I am?” Cas moved his hips again.

"Damn straight, Cas." Dean slipped his hand down Castiel's chest, rolling his hips.

"Dean, I'm far from straight."

Bursting into laughter, Dean pressed his face into Castiel's chest. "Mmhm... and I'm bi. I hit all of the curves." 

Cas laughed with him, snuggling Dean even closer.

"Now, now..." Straddling Castiel's hips, Dean nuzzled against his chest. "I have homework for you tomorrow. Since you're coming into work with me for my photoshoot just before my shift, then I'm on for twenty-four hours, I'm going to send you some of my favorite porn videos."

The younger man looked up at him innocently, but he worried at his lower lip. He knew he wasn't as good looking or experienced as the men in those videos...

"I want to watch them with you, but I don't want you missing me either." Dean's brow furrowed as he saw him worrying his lip. "I just want you to see if there's anything that you're into." He wiggled his hips, settling Castiel's cock between his cheeks. 

"I… I won't be as good as those men in your videos."

Dean shook his head, lacing his fingers through Castiel's before he pushed his hands up by his head. "Those men have _nothing_ on you, Castiel. Screw the videos, I'll figure out your kinks the old fashioned way." 

Cas sighed softly and looked up at Dean. "I just want you to be happy. I'll watch them. I just... I want to be good for you."

Cursing himself for mentioning the damn movies again, Dean shook his head. "No, honey. I just wanted to make this better for you. You are already amazing for me, all right?

Cas ran his hand up Dean's muscled chest. "Okay..."

Kissing him, Dean cupped his face, feeling Castiel's stubble tease his palm. "I just wanted to find new things to try with you, but I'd rather us come up with them on our own. Don't compare yourself to anyone else, Cas. You win, every time." He just wanted to explore the things that Castiel wanted to as well.

"I want to explore," Cas murmured, turning his head so he could kiss Dean's fingers. "I trust you."

"And I trust you, honey." Watching Castiel kiss his hand, Dean smiled. "And you can explore with me all you want."

"Good. I want to learn everything with you."

"And I want to learn everything with you, Cas." Kissing him, Dean rolled his hips, teasing Castiel's cock.

Moaning and rocking his own hips, Cas nodded. "That feels amazing, Dean."

"Mm, I like how it feels." Stroking his hands over Castiel's chest, Dean traced the line of his scar before letting his thumbs find his nipples. 

Cas let his eyes close as he focused on his breathing and the sensations Dean was creating in him.

Leaning down, Dean licked over one of the hard buds, teasing it. The younger man's cock slid through his cheeks, teasing at his entrance, pulling a purr of pleasure from Dean.

The sound made Cas's dick harden painfully. "Oh..."

"Fuck, honey... that feels so good." And such a fucking tease- to them both. Rolling his hips, Dean repeated the motion only to repeat the noise.

Instinctively Cas grabbed at Dean's hips. He opened his eyes and could see Dean's hard cock jutting toward his stomach and his mouth watered. "You're so big," he stated, not for the first time.

"About the same as you," Stilling himself, Dean took Castiel's hand and put it on his erection. They'd had this discussion before, but Dean's ego definitely liked it. 

Cas swallowed an ecstatic sound as he slowly squeezed Dean's dick. It felt so large and strong, tantalizing.

Biting his lower lip hard, Dean watched Castiel exploring him. "I did promise you that it'd fit. And that I'd lick you open.

"I still..." He licked his lips. "I can't believe it will fit... I mean..." Hell, he wasn't sure what he meant. He knew it was possible. It just seemed daunting.

Leaning forward, Dean stole a kiss from Castiel. He couldn't stop himself from reassuring him, "We won't rush to that, I promise, honey." His lips turned up on Castiel's, "We can start small if you want to try anal play."

"Start small? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, anilingus is one way- that's the licking that I mentioned. Then we can try a finger, maybe two. See what you think." Dean nuzzled along his throat, trapping Castiel's hand around him between their bodies for a moment. "Or you can play with me."

"I'd like to play with you." He squeezed Dean again, moving his fingers curiously.

Groaning at the feeling, Dean sat up so that Castiel had room. "Fuck, honey. Want me to lay down for you?"

Recalling their previous encounter, Cas shyly said, "Can you stay here? My wrists may get sore, but you feel so good."

"Almost as good as you feel." Kissing him again, Dean rolled his hips. "If your wrist gets too sore, we stop, okay?"

"Okay," Cas agreed, his mouth curving in a smile. He began running his hand up and down Dean's hard dick.

"Fuck, Honey- do you know how good that feels?" Biting his lower lip, Dean felt his breath catch as Castiel stroked him. He rolled his hips, trying to tease the younger man's erection at the same time.

"Good. I want to please you."

"What you do is a hell of a lot more than pleasing," Dean gasped out as Castiel's fingers found the head of his cock.

Smiling, Cas swiped his thumb teasingly over the slit of Dean's dick, smearing the precome. "Like that?"

Dean nodded, pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder. "Just like that, Cas. That feels..."

Pleased with himself, Cas continued the motion. "Your pleasure makes me happy."

Rolling his hips, Dean let himself thrust slowly into the younger man's hand. "That's how I feel- I love making you feel good." 

"Yeah..." He sighed in pleasure and gave Dean another squeeze.

Biting his lower lip, Dean took a shaky breath, realizing he hadn't been smart when he'd trapped Castiel's cock under his ass. "That's it, honey- squeeze me like that and stroke."

"Like this?" Cas's voice was husky as he complied with Dean's request.

Groaning, Dean nodded. "Fuck, just like that, Cas." Fuck, he was sexy as hell, touching him like this- and how low his voice was...

A bolt of pleasure went through Cas and he worked Dean harder.

Rolling his hips to pleasure Castiel, Dean growled a little at the tease of his cock. "Fuck, Cas..." He'd have begged for more but didn't want to rush them.

“Mm...” using his free hand, Cas reached up and played with Dean’s nipple.

Apparently, his perfect boyfriend had been paying attention to how sensitive his nipples were- Dean growled, his green eyes dark. "Rock up against me while you stroke me, honey." The slide of Castiel's cock between his cheeks would be a terrific tease for both of them.

Nodding, Cas struggled to do just that. He managed to cant up against Dean, gasping.

"That's it, Cas- feel so damn good." Rolling his hips, Dean watched the flush of arousal on Castiel's chest and face. His hair was spiked up, and he was so fucking gorgeous...

Cas cried out again, his eyes closed and his hands grabbing at Dean’s hips.

Dean couldn't stop himself from smirking a bit, thrilled that Castiel was so lost in pleasure. "This what you want, honey?"

“Yes...I want you...”

"I'm yours, Cas." Dean ran a hand up Castiel's chest, his breath catching a bit.

He rocked his hips again, desperately seeking that delicious friction. “I want to come...”

"Fuck, Cas- that's it. Can you get there?" Wrapping his own cock, Dean stroked it. "I want your come on me."

Cas nodded eagerly and rocked again, digging his heels into the mattress.

Making a needy sound, which he would deny later-Dean ground himself against Castiel's thick length in time with his motions. He slid over his entrance, and Dean knew that he was going to be fingering himself like crazy later to this memory. He was stroking his cock, but he was thinking about Castiel's pleasure more.

The younger man cried Dean’s name, shaking and desperate for release.

"Come, Cas- need your come on me." Dean panted, his hand flying over his cock.

“Fuck...Dean!” Cas squeezed himself tightly and finally came, his body shaking in pleasure. “Yes!”

Reaching back, Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's come, scooping it up before he started stroking his cock with it. He didn't still his hips, letting Castiel's sensitive cock slide through the slick mess.

Cas let out a soft whine, his body still spasming in pleasure. “Dean...”

"Cas!" Dean arched, grabbing at Castiel's arm as he came hard. He was shaking in pleasure.

Paying no attention to the mess, Cas pulled Dean down onto his chest.

Dean grunted, stretching his legs out. "Bowlegs don't like that for too long." Laying on Cas wasn't an option, though, so he rolled to the side before he could injure Castiel's healing chest. Still, he was basically laying on his right side, tangling their limbs together.

Cas turned his head and smiled dopily at his boyfriend. “Hi...”

"Hi, lover." Dean smiled back at him, feeling a little bit like the corrupting demon from the flames ascending the clouds. Every time he touched the angel he tempted him with sin... and he was starting to fucking love it.

Cas sighed contently and held Dean close. “If I feel like this after simply being touched by you, I can’t wait to make love to you.”

Dean smoothed Castiel's hair, cleaning his sins away. "This is making love to me."

His smile widened and he nuzzled Dean’s neck. “You know what I mean...”

"Just so we were clear." Dean made a soft noise, letting his eyes close. His neck was so sensitive- he fucking loved that Cas had taken the time to find it out.

“Mm-hmm...” the younger man closed his eyes and hugged Dean possessively.

"Mm-hmm... So you gonna be okay with me being in the calendar?" Dean grinned, loving how claimed he felt.

“Of course. I’m excited to see the final product.” Cas closed his eyes, content. “What will the proceeds go to?”

"Well, I'm waiting for Rufus to get back to me, but it's a vote by all of the guys modeling and being sold off for the auction- and everyone who works with it to make it all happen, between a few things. We're waiting to see if my suggestion after talking to you and Gabriel about HeartsBrothers is the winner." Dean snuggled into his shoulder, yawning. 

Deeply pleased, Cas began stroking Dean’s hair. “You’ll have to take another shower.”

"You're just as dirty as I am." Laughing softly, Dean tickled his side. '

Cas laughed and squirmed. “Hey...”

"Ah, terribly sorry." Dean nipped at Castiel's jaw. "But you are very dirty and for a guest room, I've got a ridiculously large shower."

“I agree. Gabe designed it that way.”

"We need to do some laundry before we go out to the garden after we shower." Dean nuzzled against his shoulder.

“Sounds wonderful,” Cas responded happily.

Dean stole a kiss, then rolled out of bed, bouncing towards the shower. "Come on and I will wash the come off of you before it turns to glue."

“Alright.” Cas rolled out of the bed and followed his boyfriend into the bathroom.

Dean behaved himself- mostly- ish- when he cleaned Castiel off. "It's normally a good chunk of change we can donate- Rufus told me I'm going topless this year for more money for the auction and calendar."

“Makes a lot of sense. You’re stunning,” Cas agreed, lightly stroking Dean’s chest.

"Stunning?" Dean purred the word, watching Castiel watch him. He knew that he was good looking- hell, he'd been called a twink by many people before pretty became handsome... but Castiel thinking it? That made the difference to Dean. "Maybe you can help pose me."

“Really? I would love to do that.”

"Really. I actually like that idea a lot." Done washing up Castiel, Dean began to clean himself up.

Grinning, Cas took the loofah from Dean and began washing his sweet boyfriend.

"That feels really good." Dean closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation.

“Good. Can I bring meals to you while you’re working?”

"Well, yeah- I normally am the one cooking for everyone, though," Dean explained, opening his eyes to look at Castiel. 

“I’m sure Gabe will help me make a large meal.”

"You're gonna make me the most popular bastard there." Dean pulled him close, kissing him.

“I’ll try,” Cas murmured against his lips.

"And I get to introduce you to the rest of my family." Dean kissed him gently, running his hands along Castiel's sides.

“Good. I want to meet the people who have my man’s back.”

Dean bit his lower lip, cupping his face. Castiel just seemed to know the secrets to this firefighter's heart. "We'll plan you for lunch or dinner, depending on how our shift is."

“That’s fine. Just let me know.” He kissed Dean softly before they finished up their shower.

"So what in the garden are you going to show me?" Dean finished rinsing off and climbed out, looking for his towel.

Castiel's phone dinged. _Buy Dean clothing._

Cas reached for his own towel and went to check his phone. “I’d like to show you where I plan to plant some things when I’m feeling strong enough.”

Dean paused, looking through his clothing. "That sounds good. We're not getting dirty, are we?"

“Not yet. Today I just want to walk.”

"Great. I'll just start laundry on the way out." Humming to himself, Dean moved to get dressed.

Watching Dean go, Cas smiled before looking to his phone. Dean needed clothes? He texted his brother back. _Does he not have any?_

_Sam told me that he's only got like four sets. Dean can't have much more_

Cas’s eyes widened and his heart hurt for his boyfriend. Dean had sacrificed so much for Sam, taking nothing in return.

_We'll figure out how to spoil them._ Gabriel texted back.

Reassured by his always generous brother, Cas texted back, _We have to. Dean needs it._

_Hopefully Dean will let us after he buys his house._

Cas frowned and looked around the room that already felt like Dean’s. He’d forgotten so quickly. _He’s buying a house?_ Still, rather. He’d been encouraging him before, but now… he didn’t want Dean to go anywhere.

_We talked about it when you guys got to the picnic. That's what Dean was gonna do with the 100 grand I gave him._ a moment later, Gabriel added, _I thought he'd be moving into your bedroom._

Shaking his head miserably, Cas initiated a video chat with his big brother.

Gabriel answered it, "Hey. Sam's in the bathroom."

“Dean is getting dressed. Gabe, I don’t want him to go.”

"You have until tomorrow morning. Then he is on for Twenty four hours. Then you get him again." Gabriel tried to reassure him.

“No, I mean...” he ran his hand through his hair restlessly. “I don’t want him to move out.”

"You need to talk to him. Be honest with him." Gabriel told him. "Otherwise he won't know."

“It’s too soon for me to tell him.”

"Cas, what if he feels like he is imposing on us?" Gabriel bit his lower lip.

That made Cas’s face fall. “He shouldn’t! I want him here.”

"I know, Cas. It's all right." Fuck, how did he reassure Cas? He wasn't able to hug him.

Cas heard Dean coming back and he quickly said goodbye to his brother. “Dean?”

"Yeah, honey?" Dean looked at him as he spiked his hair.

He tried to steady his breathing. “We should grab a snack and water before we go outside. And I have to have my sunscreen.”

"We can do that." Dean rinsed his fingers before going to hug him. "We should have done that before you got dressed."

“It’s okay. We just need to cover the exposed skin.” He sighed and grabbed a hat. “And Gabe will be pissy if I don’t wear a hat.”

"Uh-huh..." Dean looked him over. "Come here."

Immediately Cas went into Dean’s outstretched arms.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean ran his hand down his back. "You look..." Upset.

After a long moment of deliberation, he nodded. “I am. I’ll tell you about it once we’re outside.”

"All right. Let's get you ready." The older man moved to get his sunblock.

Cas held still and allowed Dean to rub sunscreen into his exposed skin. “Gabe has always been on me about sunscreen, but he’s even worse now that I have a functional heart.”

"Before it was about comfort and sunburns, now it's long term stuff, like skin cancer."Dean patted his back, smearing the white into his skin.

“You’re right.” Cas exhaled deeply. “It’s still a foreign concept to me. Long term.”

"Well, I will help you with that." Dean stole a kiss from him.

The kiss relaxed Cas and they finished applying his sunscreen before heading downstairs. Cas led Dean into the kitchen and produced a little picnic basket to put their water and snacks in.

"Did you and Gabriel put this together when I was busy?" The older man grinned as he picked it up.

“Yep. It’s nothing extravagant, just some cheese, fruit, wine...”

"Cas..." Dean stared at him for a long moment, unable to find the words.

He tilted his head a little. “Is it not alright? We can add other things...”

Dean leaned over and kissed him. "It's perfect, Cas." And that little head tilt was adorable.

Reassured, Cas returned the kiss and let Dean grab the picnic basket.

"Let's go. I want to explore your garden." Following Castiel outside, Dean hummed to himself. "Maybe I could help you plant something?" An excuse to hang out, at least. Something to remember Dean by while he was away at work so long.

“I would love that. Gabe wants me to wait to plant anything myself.”

"Well, I'd be willing to plant anything where you want me to, topless, if you agree to help me put on my sunblock." And he'd do whatever Cas wanted, even if it took calling the Fire Department to achieve it.

“Deal.” Cas gave him another sweet kiss before they finally ventured outside.

Dean followed him out, slipping his free hand into Castiel's. He wanted to ask what had upset him but didn't want to rush Castiel. He would tell him, Dean was sure.

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand tightly as they walked down a little path leading to the area where Cas wanted to create a garden. There was a small bench to sit on and Cas showed Dean the area. “This is it. It’s not much now, but I have so many ideas.”

"We'll have to come out here with a sketchbook so we can lay it out." Dean squeezed his hand. "I can build you one of those arch things if you want."

“I would love that.” Cas went to the bench and eased himself down. “Dean, I want to say something...”

Watching him, Dean put down the basket, giving Castiel his full attention. "Go ahead, Cas."

“I don’t want you to buy a house.” Shit. He hadn’t meant to be so straight forward. “I mean, I’d like you to... we have plenty of room.”

Blinking, Dean looked down at his worn work boots for a long moment before he looked at Castiel. "I didn't want to assume anything, Cas. That's a lot to assume, and I know we've already rushed, probably, I just…"

“Gabe told me you were looking for a house, and it just… I was taken by surprise by how upset I felt.” He rubbed the back of his neck, fidgeting. “I know we discussed it before, but...”

"Cas, I don't want to have you just... this isn't fair. This is three grown adults, not just visiting like you planned." Dean twisted his fingers, looking at Castiel. "I'm going to pay you guys back-"

“No, you’re not! You’re my boyfriend and everything I’ve done… it’s been because I care about you and want to make you happy:”

"Cas, it's so much money- I can't just accept it and not pay towards anything!" Dean stared at him, baffled.

“But don’t you see...?” He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Dean’s. “If you move out… I’ll want to go with you.”

"Oh." Biting his lower lip, Dean stared into the intense blue of Castiel's eyes. "I didn't want to leave you either... but Gabriel... it'd break his heart if I took you from him."

He nodded slowly. “He would do anything to make me happy, but you’re right. He’d be crushed.”

"Fine, but only if you let me pay food and rent," Dean told him, stroking Castiel's jaw.

“I think I have a better idea.”

"What's that?"Raising a brow, Dean tilted his head.

“Our property is massive. What if you take that money and build your own house?” Cas held his breath and watched Dean intently.

"Cas, I would still be asking you over as often as possible." His own house. Still... Dean kind of liked that idea. 

“Well, of course. At least Only until I move in, too. Right?”

"Cas... if we keep going at the rate we are, you'll be moving in with me right off. Let's be honest, I wasn't planning on sleeping away from you tonight." He'd had every intention of getting Castiel off again, then snuggling him as they slept... until he'd had to go back to work.

Reassured, he curled into his boyfriend’s arms. “That’s why I was upset earlier. Gabe told me you were looking to buy a house.”

Dean pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his hair. "We could do the house on the property thing, but I want to make sure it's all right with everyone... and that we're agreed on where this is going."

“Yes.” Cas slipped his fingers into Dean’s hair.

"What are you thinking about, Cas?" The older man relaxed into his touch, biting his lower lip.

“Just about how relieved I am. I thought...I was sure I would scare you off”.

"Cas, I thought that I'd already made it clear that it'll be pretty damn hard for that." Dean kissed him, smiling against his lips. He'd just figure out how to pay them back.

They kissed and Cas felt relief wash over him. “I think I’d like some wine...”

Dean blinked and went to protest until he saw that it was alcohol-free. "Well, that works."

Smirking, Cas gently tweaked Dean’s nose. “I’m not allowed to have alcohol. But Gabe found this delicious nonalcoholic wine just for me.”

"Hey, I'm thrilled. I just insist on taking care of my man." Dean grinned, opening the wine and pouring it for them.

“I’m grateful for that.” Cas took his glass. “I won’t be upset if you want to enjoy real wine around me.”

"Am I not supposed to enjoy this?" Dean teased him, nudging his shoulder.

Cas shrugged and sipped his drink. “I just don’t want you to miss out on anything else because of me.”

"Cas, I'm not missing out on anything by not having a glass of wine over this. Both are delicious." And he wanted to be clear-headed with Castiel.

“Okay.” Cas accepted a piece of cheese from Dean. “Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen Gabe have more than the occasional glass of wine at dinner. He’s always been afraid I would need him.”

Damn. Apparently, he was a lot more like Gabriel than he thought because Dean was like that. "I can understand that. I don't drink a lot being a firefighter. Before, I was taking care of Sam."

The younger man nodded and nursed his drink. “I wish he would try not to worry so much.”

"Maybe he will if I'm here watching over you." Dean leaned over, kissing him.

“Maybe.” Cas bared his throat to Dean, inhaling deeply.

"I think that he will." Dean pressed a kiss to his pulse.

“Mm...I like that.”

"Do you?" Dean scraped his teeth lightly over his skin. "You make me feel like a teenager."

His brow furrowed. “Is that a good thing?”

"Oh, I think so." Laughing a little, Dean pulled back to sip his wine. "Your homework, while I am gone, is to plot ideas for the garden."

“I can do that. I already have some ideas.”

"I can't wait to hear about them." Dean moved to toy with his fingers.

“And you really don’t mind helping me?”

"Cas, I'm damn excited about getting to help you." He nudged him, nibbling at a grape.

Relaxing even more, Cas picked up a handful of grapes. “I want to turn this into a sort of sanctuary for us...”

"We'll do that, then." Standing, Dean started to look around the area. "Are you keeping that bench or putting something else in there? We could do a pond."

“Dean, I have always wanted a koi pond.” Cas’s eyes brightened in excitement.

"We'll have one put in, then. It can have a waterfall so it's calming for you." And he'd dig a hundred of them if it'd light Castiel's eyes up like that.

Cas stood up and hugged Dean tightly. “I don’t deserve you.”

Hugging him back, Dean pulled him tighter against him. "No, I don't deserve you."

Cas snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest. “You make me feel safe.”

"Good, because I will keep you safe." And Dean could think of crazy shit that he would do for the younger man.

“I know you will.” He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

Dean rubbed his back softly, pressing his face into his hair. "So our brothers are head over heels for each other."

“I’ve noticed. They make a good couple. And Sam will never find someone who treats him better.”

"Damn straight. And Sam's been trained by me to deal with annoying older brothers." Dean smirked a little, knowing Gabriel was going to drive Sam a little nuts. He was all right with that, though.

Cas laughed and slid his arms around Dean’s waist.

Dean nipped at Castiel's neck. "You know... I'm really liking the idea of coming back to you when I'm done with my shift at work."

“I like it as well. I’ll make you so happy.”

"You already do, Cas." He gently stroked his fingers over his face. "And I really like the idea of you coming to visit me with food."

He huffed playfully. “Is that all I need to do to make you happy? Be naked with food?”

Dean snorted softly at his huff, then shrugged. "Well, you naked? That's a bonus. I'll just take you in general. Add in food and I'm fucking thrilled."

Cas tossed his head back and laughed. “That’s good to know.”

"I'm easy to please, Honey." Dean grinned, laughing with him. He couldn't help it- Castiel happy made his day.

“What about...maybe we could play with food?” Cas suggested shyly.

"Play with food?" All right, so he was immediately thinking about Castiel and deliciousness, but he wanted to hear his words. "That could be fun."

“I think so. Maybe whipped cream?”

"Whipped cream sounds delicious on you." Nuzzling over Castiel's neck, Dean made a hungry sound. All right, sue him. He'd just gotten laid but that wasn't the point. Cas was.

Relaxing in Dean’s arms, Cas gave Dean better access to his neck. “I’d love that.”

"I would enjoy finding the secret, sensitive parts of your body." Dean trailed his hands over Castiel's shoulders. "I can add a little, then take my time licking it up."

“Can we try it tonight so you have something to keep you happy at work?”

Happy at work- Cas was worried about him. Dean kissed his jaw, trying to adjust to it. Hell, he'd known about it, but with Sam and others, he felt guilty. Like he should be able to stop them from worrying. "Honestly, I just want to make sure that you're okay with my schedule…"

“You love your job. I would lie if I said I was thrilled. But Gabe and Sam will spend time with me. And I can come bring you dinner.”

"Well, everyone at the fire department will love you." Dean rested his head on his shoulder for a long moment. "And I do love my job."

Smiling softly, Cas nodded. “I won’t be alone. You just be careful.”

"I won't be alone, either. I promise. There's a reason that we're a family, Castiel." Grabbing a strawberry, Dean held it to Castiel's lips.

Cas obligingly bit into the strawberry. “Mm...”

Dean watched him, biting his lower lip as he saw the drop of berry juice clinging to his mouth, then slipping down along his jaw. Figuring there was no time like the present, he licked up the juice before finishing the berry.

Cas moaned and gripped Dean’s hips. “Dean...”

"So you like playing with food, then?" Selecting another berry, Dean bit it so that juice ran from it, then trailed it along Castiel's jaw. In the house, he might have done his chest, but outside was probably a bit much for the younger man.

He closed his eyes and shuddered. “Oh...”

Letting the cool juice trail down Castiel's neck, Dean caught it with his tongue before he started to lick along his jaw, the juice a bright note on his tongue contrasting the taste that was Castiel. "Mmm. Good, Cas?" That little shudder of his drove Dean wild.

“Yes… fuck, it’s so good,” Cas managed.

"Just think about me doing that to your cock, Cas. Teasing you with my berry before I suck you clean..." Biting his lower lip, Dean slowly pulled it free in a sensual move. Fuck, almost like he could already taste him.

Cas wanted to sob in pleasure at the mere thought. “I need it...”

Dean took a moment to assess the situation. They were alone. Their brothers were inside, Charlie was talking to her girlfriend who wasn't a girlfriend, and they weren't expecting the maid- or gardener today. (Yeah, Dean'd been shocked too, but Gabriel had been logical about it. He could do a lot of shit, but he wasn't God, so he didn't have a problem paying people.) "Take your cock out, Cas. I want to taste you and the berry."

Blinking, Cas took a moment to process Dean’s words. Then he fumbled with his pants zipper.

"Fuck, Cas... look how hard you are." Dean kissed him, wrapping his hand around the younger man's thick length. 

The younger man cried out and bucked into his boyfriend’s hand. “Dean!”

"Yes, Cas?" Dean nipped at his throat, then started to rub the juicy berry over the head of Castiel's cock.

“Please,” Cas panted, squirming in anticipation.

"I made a mess. I guess I should clean it up." Dean moved to his knees in front of Castiel, licking up a bit of the berry from his erection.

Cas grabbed at the bench to keep himself from falling. “Fuck!”

Making a pleased sound, Dean carefully lapped up the mess that he'd made, tasting the precome leaking from the head of him. "Mmm... delicious. I will have to suck you off in the locker room at work."

“But… won’t someone see...”

"Mm. Here? Or there?" Meeting Castiel's vibrant blue gaze, Dean slowly swallowed him down.

Cas stammered an unintelligible reply and closed his eyes.

He was so fucking gorgeous- just uninhibited and caught up in his pleasure. Dean sucked hard around the thick cock in his mouth, letting himself breathe as he found a rhythm, working him with his tongue.

Filling with pleasure, Cas gently grabbed at Dean’s thick hair.

Dean whined in pleasure, his cock throbbing in his pants as he sucked him. He grabbed at Castiel's thighs, suddenly remembering that he had hands to work him with as well.

Cas was frustrated by how little control he had over his body. Dean’s mouth just felt too good and he couldn’t hold himself together.

Working Castiel's pants a bit, Dean cupped his balls, teasing them as he worked the sensitive head of Castiel's cock with his tongue. Fuck, he could do this for hours...

The younger man whimpered helplessly. “Oh god… Dean...”

"I'll swallow you down," Dean promised, his voice husky before he took him into his mouth again. He was so fucking delicious- and the way he seemed to thicken a bit, heavy and hot on his tongue…

Cas’s back arched again and he tugged at Dean’s hair. “Y-Yes!”

Pulling back so just the head was in Dean's mouth, he caught Castiel's come in his mouth, eager for the taste. Most people didn't care for it, but it was so much hotter because it was _Castiel's_ come coating his mouth.

Cas cried out again through his pleasure. “Dean! Please!”

Swallowing him down as Castiel's orgasm slowed, Dean made a pleased noise. Fuck, he was feeling pinched. He pulled back, looking up at his lover, his lips red and swollen.

Cas opened his eyes a little and groaned at the sight of Dean’s lips. “Fuck...”

"Fuck?" Dean laughed a little, trying to adjust his cock in his jeans. "You want a picture of me with my lips all swollen from sucking your cock?"

“I do. I want that,” Cas managed, his heart finally beginning to settle.

Leaning up, Dean pressed Castiel's hand against his phone. "Then take a picture." He purred just a hair's breadth from the younger man's lips.

Cas finally grabbed his phone and managed to take a few pictures of his beautiful man.

"Just for the record, Cas... hair pulling? Damn near had me coming with you." Dean shot him a wink, moving to sit on the bench with Castiel for a cuddle.

Cas shakily crawled into Dean’s lap. “I like my hair pulled, too...”

"Do you?" Adjusting his lover's position a bit, Dean kissed his hair. "We'll have to play with that later."

“I’d like that...”

Dean smiled, nuzzling against Castiel's neck. "We're not using that pose for the calendar."

"No." A possessive little growl went through Cas. "That's all mine."

"Sexy... and how will you share me in the calendar? Remember, we need to sell lots of copies." Dean teased him, stealing a kiss.

"Of course...but we're not using a picture of your lips covered in my come," he huffed, stroking Dean's cheek.

"Now, now... I swallowed." Laughing, he kissed at his fingers.

Cas chuckled softly and rested his forehead against Dean's. "How would you like to come?"

Looking into his eyes, Dean licked his lips, pulling him even more onto his lap. "You don't have to.…"

“I want to, Dean.”

"Then you get to choose. I just want you." Whatever his lover chose, Dean was certain that he would fucking love it.

Pleased, Cas shifted in Dean’s lap until he was straddling the other man. Then, slowly, he began rubbing against Dean’s cock.

_Fuck._ The zing of pleasure that went through him had Dean grabbing Castiel's hips. He spared a micro-thought to his last clean pants were on him, then Castiel just did _that_ and he didn't care. And the look on the younger man's face. He may not know exactly how to get Dean off every time yet, but he was an eager student, and damn good at learning. Dean didn't give a damn if he had to walk around naked.

Feeling Dean’s cock harden, Cas grinned and rolled his hips again. Then he ran his lips over Dean’s neck.

Castiel seemed to be a natural, and the feeling of his mouth on Dean's neck had him moaning. His hands tightened on his hips. "Fuck, Cas..."

“Gonna ride you,” he whispered, smiling against Dean’s hot skin.

Dean whimpered, grinding back up against him. "You're going to drive me crazy."

“Good.” He settled into a little rhythm, his fingers tugging at Dean’s messy hair.

Unable to stop himself, Dean cried out. "Yes, Cas- like that!"

Cas moved faster, craving the friction even though he had come just minutes before. He was eager to bring Dean to climax as well.

Dean slid his hands down, gripping Castiel's gorgeous ass. "Gonna-"

“Come for me, Dean,” Cas growled into Dean’s ear. “Come for me!”

Crying out, Dean clung to him as tightly as possible. That growl- it was so damn sexy, it sent an added auditory wave of pleasure through him.

Feeling how close Dean was to finally letting go, Cas nuzzled at his neck before biting into the vulnerable skin.

Dean came so hard that he saw stars. " _Cas_!" Fuck his pants- fuck it all, he'd be naked for life for this.

Cas clung to his lover, feeling Dean shake and shiver in his arms. “You’re beautiful...”

"God, Cas, that's..." Dean pressed his face into his shoulder, making a soft sound. After a moment, he pulled him into a soft but thorough kiss.

Cas melted into the kiss, making a content little noise.

Smiling against his lips, Dean smoothed his hands down Castiel's back. "So you think I'm beautiful, hm?"

“I know you are.” Cas snuggled deeper into his arms.

A little amused at his adorableness, Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll make our little part of the garden an Eden."

“Just for the two of us...” Cas closed his eyes, smiling dreamily.

"Just for the record- that was hot as hell." He grinned as Castiel's hair tickled his face. "I think you gave me a hickey."

“Is that bad? I didn’t mean to...”

"I fucking loved it." Reaching up. Dean gently stroked his fingers along the hickey that he'd left on Castiel before. "It says I'm yours."

“Yeah...” he relaxed again and rubbed Dean’s back.

Dean smiled, kissing his hair as he felt him relaxing against him. Other than the mess in his jeans, it was perfect. "Everything that you just did was amazing, trust me." 

Reassured, Cas nodded and hugged Dean tighter. “It felt incredible.”

"Good. We'll have to try it again." Nuzzling against Castiel's throat, Dean grinned. "Do you mind me borrowing a pair of your pants until my stuff goes through the dryer?"

“Of course, but my stuff might not fit.” He nuzzled Dean and sighed happily. “Do you mind going to the store with me before it gets too late? I need a few things.”

"I don't mind. We can go whenever you want." Dean's lips quirked up a bit, and he pressed a kiss to his neck. He was a bit embarrassed that he'd asked. He'd just take another shower, make it about the time it would take his laundry, then grab it in a towel.

"We can look around my room before we go. Some of my sweats may fit. Your legs are just so long, and delicious."

And his lover was clearly addled from his orgasm. "They're bow-legged is what they are. I'm sure that my clothing'll be done soon. I can clean up while they're in the dryer." Stealing a kiss, Dean smoothed his hand down Castiel's back.

Cas sighed in contentment and scratched Dean's back. "Love your bow legs."

"Mmm." Feeling a bit out of sorts, Dean just snuggled Castiel. He could work it out. He didn't have to touch Gabriel's money with him just living there. The hundred grand could just be. He'd buy some new clothing the next time that he got paid, and it'd work out just fine.

Finally, Cas reluctantly shuffled out of Dean's lap. "Come on," he said lazily.

Dean bit his lip as they adjusted their clothing and picked up the picnic basket. That little tone there would have had Dean following Castiel through the flames. Holding the basket in front of his fly, the firefighter grinned. "After you, Honey."

Smirking, he kissed Dean sweetly before leading him back to the house.

"How do you think the library date's going?" Dean asked as they dropped off the basket in an empty kitchen. "We could go switch the laundry over."

"I think they're wonderful." Cas followed Dean to the laundry room, which Gabe had recently updated.

"Sammy's needed it. He wouldn't admit it, but I know he's been lonely since Jess, even if he was healing." Dean moved to switch his laundry over, humming to himself.

"Gabe will treat him very well. That's always been my brother's weakness: treating a significant other like royalty."

"And that's Sammy. He wants that apple pie life so much, and he's so damn determined..." Grabbing some dryer sheets, he tossed a couple in before turning on the dryer.

He eyed Castiel after a minute, debating setting him on the dryer and kissing him until it beeped.

Color rose in Cas's cheeks. "Dean?"

"Hm?" Realizing that he had been caught, Dean shot Castiel a grin. "Just thinking about laundry." He winked at him.

Cas stepped over, into Dean's arms. He was like a damn magnet, unable to pull away. "Laundry? Are you sure?"

Pulling Castiel closer to him, Dean laughed softly. "Oh, it was involved, along with you up on the dryer while we make out."

"We can do that," Cas replied shyly. "Want to try?"

Thrilled that Castiel was willing to experiment, Dean lifted him up onto the warm metal. "I definitely want to try."

Cas obliged by kissing Dean sweetly, slowly deepening the kiss.

Dean slipped his arms around him, one hand pushing through his hair. He pushed between Castiel's thighs, teasing at possibilities in the future.

A needy little gasp escaped Cas's throat. “Whoa....”

"Whoa?" Dean teased him, kissing his jaw. "I love that I still make you say that after this morning."

“Dean...” Cas struggled to form a thought. “I think...you’ll always make me say that...”

A look of awe came over Dean's face, and he moved to kiss him. It was easier than finding words to say what he was feeling.

Reassured that he had said the right thing, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and pulled him even closer.

Dean growled against Castiel's mouth, pulling the younger man closer himself. "Mmm..."

After a few more kisses, Cas finally broke away. "Come on. I think I have some sweatpants in my laundry upstairs." He let Dean help him off of the washing machine.

Like Dean could say no, which was how he soon found himself rinsing off in Castiel's shower- all right, he had a thing about being clean if he could be- while Cas searched his clothing.

Soon the bathroom door opened and Cas rumbled, “I found some sweatpants I think will fit you, Dean.”

Dean looked up from reaching for the towel to dry off with. "Thanks, Cas. I'm normally more caught up on laundry."

“That’s okay. I’m enjoying the view.”

"This one?" Dean pulled the towel away, giving him another full view of his body.

Cas groaned and nodded, absently rubbing the front of his pants. “That’s the one.”

The sight of Castiel teasing himself had Dean biting his lip, "As much as I love you looking at me like that, if you want back before dinner…"

Sighing theatrically, Cas let his hand fall away. “To be continued.”

"Hey, you've still got me until 0800, and even a bit after that since you're staying for the photoshoot," Dean smirked, wrapping the towel around himself. 

“True.” He kissed Dean’s cheek. “Get dressed. We can take your beautiful car or one of Gabe’s.”

"Eh. I want you to get to ride in Baby." Getting dressed, Dean thought that the sweats actually fit pretty well, even if they were a little short and snug. He smoothed down his t-shirt, feeling a bit like he was ready for a workout.

Cas’s eyes fell to the bulge beautifully outlined by the snug sweats. “Mm.”

Dean smirked, quirking an eyebrow at Castiel. "I take it these are my sweats now?"

“Yes. I would not be insulted if you wanted to cut them and make them into shorts.” Those legs in shorts…

"You know what? I might just wear shorts for you, but you'll have to give me a new pair of sweats to steal. I'm keeping these." Shooting him a smirk, Dean headed for the door.

Cas wiped his mouth and chased after his man, grabbing his wallet off the dresser on the way out.

Dean glanced at Castiel, his lips quirking as they settled into Baby. Normally he felt his sexiest in a nice pair of jeans, but the way Cas was looking at him... Dean buckled in then nudged him. "So where are we going? You never said what you needed."

“The mall. Gabe always buys what I need, but I’m getting strong enough to do these things myself. And it’s important to me that I do it.”

"Works for me." Leaning over, Dean pulled Castiel into a lascivious kiss. All right, so he was planting dirty thoughts, but his Baby deserved some action too.

Cas couldn’t contain a deep moan. How could Dean do this to him?

Nipping his lower lip, Dean pulled back. "Mm... sorry, couldn't resist." He winked before starting the car.

Whining, Cas shifted his hips uncomfortably. “Assbutt.”

"You want anything from me, just ask, Cas. I just want to make sure you get to the mall... and I might have been trying to give you dirty thoughts about Baby." Dean nudged him, noting that Castiel's hair was a bit of a mess. He reached over, smoothing it, only for it to spike up in a different way.

Cas rolled his eyes playfully and pushed at Dean’s hand. “Let’s go. Maybe we can get ice cream, too.”

"What my man wants, he gets." Dean winked at them, pulling out towards the mall.

Pleased, Cas settled back in his seat and placed his hand on Dean's thigh.

Hell, he just had to go and be perfect. Dean placed his hand over Castiel's drove.

When they arrived at the mall, Dean parked Baby and helped Cas out of the car. Cas regarded the mall in curiosity. “It’s been so long...”

"We'll go any place you want." Pressing a kiss to Castiel's cheek, Dean couldn't stop himself from slipping his hand into the younger man's.

“And we can get ice cream?” Cas leaned into Dean’s side, squeezing his hand.

Castiel was just so damn sweet. It'd been ages since Dean'd had ice cream. "You know we're getting ice cream."

Pleased, Cas walked with Dean into the mall. “I should look at shoes. Now that my feet are less swollen, I’d love some sneakers.”

"Did you have a lot of problems with edema?" Sneakers- when was the last time he'd owned a pair? 90% of the time he just wore his boots, and at work, well... he wasn't exactly wearing running shoes in a fire.

“Yes. Before the transplant... I really could only wear house slippers.”

"And I haven't noticed any." Dean squeezed Castiel's hand, pressing a kiss to his hair. "I wish I could have helped you before."

Cas shook his head. “I’m grateful you never saw me like that. You… you would have hated me.”

Stopping by the fountain, Dean nudged him, "Cas... that's not possible." He couldn't ever see it happening- hating Castiel. He was such an amazing person, smart, funny...

“It is. I was awful. I yelled at Gabe, I didn’t let the nurses help me.”

"Cas, I don't blame you." Fuck knew that Dean wouldn't have handled everything that Castiel had been through- Waiting on a transplant that may never come. "And I guarantee, Meg wouldn't be here if you were so terrible. I'm here if you want to talk. Your life until very recently, honey, was being told you can't breathe if you don't want to die. That's no way for anyone to live."

Cas surprised him by curling into his arms. “I just want to be normal.” How many times had he said that to Gabe?

Slipping his arms around Castiel, Dean rubbed his back. He wasn't one for PDA normally, but this was *Cas* and he was wanting to be held. He wasn't going to argue. "Normal's highly overrated. How about we make our own shit up and go from there?"

Cas seemed to think that over. “Okay. I’d like that”.

"Good." Stealing a kiss, Dean pressed a coin into Castiel's hand. "Here, gorgeous. Make a wish. I already know mine." He shot him a wink, looking at the fountain. 

Cas turned the coin in his hand. “I already know mine, too,” he whispered.

"Is that so?" Flipping the coin through his fingers, Dean eyed it for a moment. "What'd you think of so quickly? Or am I not allowed to know?"

“I want to be part of your life,” he said simply as he tossed the coin.

Dean watched the coin flying through the air before it neatly splashed into the water. "That's a given, Cas. I guess your wish came true. I wish for the safety, health, and happiness my family, friends, and loved ones." He tossed his own coin in, grinning.

Cas hugged Dean tight, nodding against his shoulder. “You’re so sweet.”

"Am I?" Dean teased him, hugging him tightly back, nuzzling against his neck. "What makes you think that?" 

“Everything you’ve done. Everything you just said.”

"You're adorable, Cas." Nudging his sides, Dean shot him an impish grin. "Now... what else can we get up to?"

“Shoes.” Cas pointed to a shoe store just a few yards away.

Dean slipped his hand into Castiel's heading for the store. "Ahh, yeah. What size shoe are you?" 

“Twelve. At least, that’s what I used to be.”

"Well, you are gaining weight and stuff. We should get some jeans for you as well." Heading towards the sneaker section, Dean hummed to himself.

“That would be nice.” Cas followed his man, studying his various options.

Dean looked over the shoes, glancing over at Castiel. "What sort were you looking for? I can run and fetch while you try on." He shot him a wink, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

Cas laughed and pulled out a box containing dark blue Nike’s. “I think I’ll try these.”

"They'll be comfortable." Hell, he'd stolen Sammy a pair in high school. He'd been hoping that they'd last a little longer, only for the kid to go through a growth spurt, and not be able to fit into them less than a month later. Dean'd ended up wearing them himself for a while.

“I think so.” Cas sat down on a little bench and removed his slippers.

Dean watched as a lock of hair fell across Castiel's brow, his hair a wild mess as always. His boyfriend had sex head twenty-four-seven, and damn if Dean didn't love it. "Well, let me know if you want a different size, I'll get them."

“Okay.” The tip of Cas's tongue stuck out as he pulled the left shoe on.

Damn. Grinning, Dean crossed his arms over his chest as he watched him. "You're too damn cute."

“Am not,” Cas huffed as he finally got the shoe on.

"Really? Did you know that you poke your tongue out when you're concentrating?" The older man smirked, deliberately trailing his gaze over Castiel.

“No, I don’t!”

"Trust me, honey, you do." Leaning forward, Dean tugged Castiel to his feet. "Besides, is there something wrong with thinking that you're cute?"

Cas balanced against Dean as he settled into the new shoes. “I think your eyesight is not very good.”

Trailing his fingers along Castiel's jaw, the firefighter bit his own lower lip, studying him closely. "My vision is 20/20, gorgeous, and I know exactly what I'm talking about."

His cheeks flushing, Cas tried to look at the floor.

"Or do I have to remind you of exactly how delicious I think you are?" Stopping Castiel from looking down, Dean leaned forward to kiss him.

Cas’s eyes closed as he relaxed into Dean’s kiss. “Mm...”

Dean took his time kissing Castiel, holding him close- he kept it PG because it was a mall, but he wasn't going to be shy about it either. "So, gorgeous... they a good fit?"

“They feel very comfortable,” he assured his boyfriend, rubbing the small of Dean’s back.

"Good." Making a soft noise, Dean leaned into Castiel's touch a bit. "That feels amazing."

“Good. Now I’d like to do something for you.”

Immediately, Dean started to tense. "Oh? Well, if those fit, we should pay for them-"

“Dean.” Cas leaned up and touched his lips to Dean’s ear. “Just work with me, and I promise I’ll make it worth your time.”

"Cas..." Exhaling slowly, Dean took a long moment to breathe before he nodded. That tease of his lips on his ear... Cas was cheating.

“Thank you.” He lightly nipped at Dean’s earlobe before pulling away.

Dean reached up, touching his ear. "So what am I working with you on?" Fuck. He was screwed. He'd do whatever the hell Cas wanted. 

“I’d like you to get some shoes. Yours have holes in them.”

Hell. Dean wanted to hide his boots but it was too little too late for that. "I didn't think that you'd noticed."

“I did. And I’m already worried about you going back tomorrow. I may be selfish, but I don’t want to be worried that your shoes may cause you harm.”

"Cas... I don't want you to have to waste your money on me." Moving, Dean picked up the box from Castiel's shoes.

“Dean… please?”

"...Fine." Biting his lip, Dean headed over to the boots. If he needed anything, it'd be those first.

Cas walked alongside him and studied the boots intently. “If you’re intent on paying me back, as I think you will be, I already have an idea...”

"What's that?" Looking through the boots, Dean blinked a bit when he realized they were out of the cheaper boots in his size. 

Cas reached for a more expensive pair in a size twelve, suspecting Dean’s size was close to his own. “I’d like you to bend me over my bed and rub against me until I come.” His voice was deceptively quiet and conversational.

Dean froze in reaching for the boots in Castiel's hand. "...Cas, that's..." Fuck. His eyes darkened a bit as he watched him. 

“It’s all the thanks I need,” Cas murmured, giving Dean the boots.

"You do realize that I'd do that anyway, right? Without you buying me boots." But it was pretty convincing. And the boots were nice... the leather was new, and, as Dean gave in and tried them on, they were incredibly comfortable. 

“I know. Positive reinforcement.” Cas tried on his own pair of boots and grinned.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" A young woman stepped up to them, grinning. 

"Oh, um- we're going to take those Nike's there." Dean pointed, then paused as he looked at his old boots. "Er, these as well, but I'd like to wear them out if that's-"

“Wait, Dean. Wouldn’t you rather have some sneakers to walk around in? Those boots are heavy and it’s warm right now.” Cas sat down and put his original shoes back on.

"Cas..." Biting his lower lip, Dean eyed his lover before figuring that he wasn't going to get out of this without the shoes. "Fine, I'll get some sneakers."

Cas gave him an adorable smile. “Thank you.”

Dean pointed at him, "Just so you know, I'm onto you." He headed for the sneakers, grabbing a nice black pair to try on.

“I know,” Cas called after him with a chuckle.  
"You're a cute couple," The girl told Castiel, grinning as she headed upfront with their other purchases.

The sneakers didn't fit quite right, and Dean grumbled to himself as he pulled them off to look for something else. Remembering Castiel's Nike's, Dean moved to grab them in black and try them on.

Cas watched Dean with a happy sigh. “Thank you. He means a great deal to me.”

"We're having a sale on slippers, too." Pointing, she bounced as she set their things up to be scanned.

“I appreciate that, but I’ve had a long term health condition and I’ve only ever been able to wear slippers. Now I want sneakers, sandals, boots… anything but slippers.”

"Oh, I meant him." She bit her lower lip, leaning towards Castiel. "I'm not trying to be rude, but he doesn't seem to relax much." 

“I see.” Cas reached over and grabbed two pairs of the slippers, adding them to the pile.

Dean finished trying on the sneakers, adjusting the laces before he headed up to the register. Seeing the slippers, he raised a brow as he set the empty box on the counter.

"You said sandals? I can show you our selection- we're supposed to get more in this week." The blonde girl offered.

Nodding, Cas replies, “I would appreciate that.” He followed her over to the sandals.

Watching the pair of them, Dean smiled a bit. Hell, when was the last time he'd worn anything like that? Ah, yeah. Dollar flip flops sometimes growing up because it was what he had. Shaking his head, Dean moved to help Castiel find a pair that he liked.

While Cas looked at the sandals, he kept one hand on Dean, subconsciously craving the contact.

The firefighter placed a hand on the small of Castiel's back, his fingers gently working his muscles. "We can come back, honey. They don't seem to have as many options, and said that they're getting more."

“You’re right...” Cas admitted as he finally settled on a pair of navy sandals. “I want these in brown, too.”

"Sure thing." The girl assured him, easily getting him what he wanted. "Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

“No, I think that’s all for now. But we may come back in a few hours. You’ve been wonderful.”

"Not a problem at all!"

Dean eyed the slippers, debating arguing but figured he was already beat on it as the girl rang them up. "I can run these out to Baby, that way we're not carrying them around the mall." Because he strongly suspected that they weren't done.

“That would be great, Dean.” Cas leaned lightly against him. “I should get some socks, too. That way I can wear my sneakers around the mall.”

"That works." Dean was wearing socks, but... Hell, it wasn't like his big toe wasn't threatening to poke out. He rubbed a hand over Castiel's back as he paid.

Once their shoes were paid for and bagged, the two took their purchases outside and locked them safely in Baby. Then they headed back into the mall.

Dean debated asking Castiel what all he was planning on buying himself so he'd buy Dean something, but figured it'd be about pointless. Cas would point those gorgeous blue eyes of his at him and Dean'd be done. 

Cas led Dean over to a large department store. “I think I need a little of everything,” he murmured. “Underwear, pants, shirts.”

"Cas." Dean stopped, then sighed as the younger man looked up at him. Fuck. "...Fine. Let's go, but I'm putting your tight ass in a pair of jeans."

“Of course. Would you also like to choose my underwear?”

Smirking slowly, Dean trailed his fingers innocently along the top of Castiel's pants. "I would love to."

“I greatly prefer silk,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.

"Silk." Dean swallowed hard, then licked his lips. "Let's go see what they have."

“Of course.” Cas gave him a little smirk as they walked past a few displays.

Hmm. Maybe Dean could take a little revenge in a fitting room... He really should behave. "Where to first?"

“You pick, sweetheart.”

"Why don't we do clothing first so that I can look forward to finding you something sexy in blue silk." Tugging his hand, Dean headed over to the men's section.

“Good idea.” Cas nuzzled into Dean and looked at a shirt that caught his eye.

Dean looked around the section, humming to himself. "That would look great on you..." He held up another shirt, smirking a bit as he pictured Castiel in it. He'd look sexy as hell in the soft blue t-shirt material.

Nodding, Cas smiled and took the shirt, as well as the one he had chosen. “You have excellent taste.”

"Oh, I think so." Looking him over, Dean slowly licked along his lower lip.

Cas shivered and quickly found three more shirts to try on.

Dean smirked, slipping his hand to the curve of Castiel's back. "I saw that."

“You caused it,” he accused lightly.

"Damn straight I did." And he was proud of it with the full intention of causing many more. Spotting a leather jacket, Dean reached out and stroked the sleeve.

Cas caught the longing look and he rubbed Dean’s back. “That would be gorgeous on you.”

"Cas..." Dean nudged him, unsure. He'd been willing to accept a shirt- maybe some jeans, but the jacket was way too much.

Huffing, Cas grabbed one of the jackets and awkwardly pulled it around his man with his free hand.

Amused at the stubborn man's efforts, Dean finally acquiesced to his insistence and started to try the jacket on. "If you insist, Cas."

“I do. And I might get one as well.”

"Now that I can get behind." Looking over the coat selection, Dean grinned. "The same or...?"

“I’m not sure. What do you think?”

"I think that you'd be delicious in just about anything." Dean held up the jacket he was getting, letting Castiel look at it.

“Even if we get two of the same one, I’m going to steal yours. It’s a rule.”

"Sounds like we both need one so that I can steal yours when you're using mine." He winked at Castiel, then looked at a long trench coat. "Hmm..."

Cas followed Dean’s gaze, his brow furrowing. “I’d look like a creepy flasher!”

"You'd be hot, shut up." Nudging him, Dean snagged one of the coats, then holding it up in front of Castiel."See?"

Giving a long-suffering sigh, Cas took the coat. "I'll try it on."

Dean snagged a cart, then tossed his coat into it before reaching for the things in Castiel's arms. "Good. Good, I'm sure it'll be sexy."

Cas laughed and picked up a navy blue button-up that felt exquisite against his fingertips. "You're so cute."

"Pretty sure we covered this earlier- you're the cute one." The trench coat topped the pile in the cart, and Dean grabbed a fedora, doing a flip with his hand before putting it onto his face. "There's no way that I'm cute." He gave him a sexy look.

Cas ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Holy hell, Dean was hot. "N-No. You're hot."

"You want me to get the hat, Cas?" Grabbing the trench coat from the cart, Dean swung it around his shoulders, then shot Castiel a wink. 

"I… I need you to get the hat," he murmured, his voice breaking a little.

"Then we're going to get it." That little break in his voice... Dean pulled Castiel close, stealing a kiss from him. He absofuckinglutely loved that Castiel reacted like that to him.

Cas sighed and melted into Dean's arms, wrapping one arm loosely around the other man's neck.

Deepening the kiss, Dean tugged Castiel into his arms. All right, so he didn't normally do PDA so much, but it wasn't like there were enough people around for it to be _public_.

"Dean? Is that you?"

Or not. Dean pulled back from slowly from the kiss, slipping off the hat and coat before facing the speaker. He wasn't rushing away from Castiel for anyone. "Yes...?" Oh.

Cas peered over to see a stunning brunette woman looking Dean over. Beside her was an adorable boy who looked to be seven or eight years old.

"Lisa, Ben... nice to see you." Dean offered the little boy a smile, especially as he hurried forward to hug Dean. "Heya, Ben." He hugged the boy back- this whole thing sure as all fuck hadn't been his fault, and... he'd been hurt by it as well. 

He'd been so sure for so long that Ben was his. And Sam'd been away at school when he'd found out that he wasn't. Dean'd gone to Bobby's and busted his ass on cars until the older man had finally gotten it out of him.

Ben squeezed Dean tight and beamed up at him. "Hey, Dean!"

"How've you been, Ben?" Smiling back down at the boy, Dean tried to pretend like it didn't break his heart a bit. Thankfully, he didn't think that he realized. 

"We haven't seen you in forever." Lisa glanced at Castiel, then back at Dean, dismissing the other man.

"I've gotten taller! Look! Next week I'll be big as you!" Ben said proudly, grabbing at Dean's arm.

"I can tell, buddy!" Laughing a little, Dean hugged him again. He couldn't resist it. "You're probably too big for me to pick up anymore."

"I told Ben that we'd be bidding on you at the auction," Lisa told Dean, reaching out to touch Dean's arm.

Swallowing hard, Cas quietly took a step back. They looked...like a family. A real family.

"...Um. Well, you _can_ , Lisa, but as you saw when you guys approached, I'm actually seeing someone. This is my boyfriend, Castiel." Dean winked at Ben, moving to slip an arm around Castiel's waist.

Cas froze, unsure of what to do.

"Cas and I were just shopping-"

Raising a brow, Lisa offered him a smile. "Dean, I thought that you were still paying for Sam's schooling? You never wanted to shop, ever."

Dean tensed a little, reminded of Lisa's money. She'd made it clear how much she was _helping_ him. He'd fucking hated it.

"Well, Casteel, it was nice meeting you. Dean... don't worry. I'll make sure that you're the highest bid." Lisa dropped a wink, deliberately mispronouncing the younger man's name before heading off with Ben.

When they were out of sight, Cas looked up at Dean dejectedly. “I’m sorry...”

"It's fine." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing the cart for a long moment and the things that were in it. He started doing some mental math, trying to figure out how much he owed Castiel. His arms felt empty, and Dean was reminded how much the boy that he'd thought his own had grown. And Cas... well, fuck, he couldn't blame him.

Quietly Cas placed the fedora and coat in the shopping cart. “I’ll understand if you want to leave...”

"Cas..." Hell, what did he say to him? Dean didn't have a fucking clue. Castiel hadn't said shit to Lisa- hell, he hadn't told him that he was going to bid on him or anything, and... he hadn't been exactly thrilled when Dean'd called him his boyfriend. What was he even thinking? Well, Cas had been weird the first time she'd been brought up. Did Castiel have a problem with him being bi?

Feeling dejected, Cas shuffled back to the shirts and picked out two more. Dean had looked so happy hugging that little boy. And the way that woman touched him. Did Dean miss it?

Dean watched him quietly, feeling like a dumb ass, to say the least. The silence seemed deafening in comparison to them earlier. "Should I not have introduced you like that?"

Cas’s hands paused and slowly he looked at Dean. “You looked so happy hugging that boy.”

Swallowing hard, Dean shrugged, ignoring the tears stinging his eyes. Didn't count if they didn't fall, right? "Ben... for a long time Lisa claimed he was mine. Turns out he wasn't." He reached out, grabbing another shirt for Castiel. "It fucked me up, to put it mildly." He’d thought that they’d told that to Castiel, but… hell, he didn’t know. 

Cas stood there for a moment, weighing his next words. “Dean... I’m sorry that happened to you.”

"Yeah, me too." Looking at Castiel, Dean bit his lower lip. Had he fucked this up being happy to see Ben? And Castiel hadn't answered his question. Just neatly avoided it.

Castiel's cellphone rang.

Sighing, Cas pulled out his phone and answered the call. “Hi, Gabe.”

Gabriel’s voice was a mix of anger and terror as he lit into his brother. "Where the hell are you? You aren't on the grounds. You aren't in the house. You didn't-"

“Gabe, I’m fine,” Cas interrupted tersely. “I’m with Dean. We went shopping.”

"...Okay." Gabriel tilted his head a bit as he heard the tension in his voice. 

Well, that was great. Kidnapping Castiel. They probably should have told Gabriel. Dean pushed a hand through his hair.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours. When do you think dinner will be ready?"

"Around the same time. Samsquatch and I are working on it. You okay?" Gabriel knew his brother too well, and Cas was upset.

"I'm fine." Cas picked another shirt and dropped it in the cart. "Do you need anything while I'm at the mall?"

Dean shook his head, watching the Castiel on the phone. His brow furrowed as he saw the size of the shirt Cas was grabbing. Hm. 

"My brother to be happy?" Sensing Castiel's annoyance at the question, Gabriel sighed. "Some candy."

"I can do that. I'll see you in a few hours. Love you."

"Love you, Cassie. Everything's gonna be fine." Even if Gabriel had to stage an intervention. 

"I know." Cas ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Dean looked over at him, then at the cart. "Are these shirts for you?"

"Both of us," he murmured softly.

"Cas... I can't afford this. It's already going to take me forever-" He cut himself off. Castiel wasn't Lisa, and he couldn't put that baggage in this cart.

"I'm not asking you to pay for anything," Cas grumbled.

Sighing, Dean eyed Castiel for a long moment before slipping his arms around Castiel. "I'm stubborn."

He was tense for a moment before settling into Dean's arms. "I don't like her," he whispered. "I don't like what she did to you."

"... _That's_ why you didn't say anything?" He gaped at the younger man, who had actually been angry on his behalf.

"Yes...please don't be mad at me?"

Dean pulled Castiel close, pressing his forehead against the other man's. "I thought that you didn't like me calling you my boyfriend."

"What? No! You're my boyfriend. I like being called yours."

"Yeah, I... I didn't think that you meant it like that. I just was…" Dean was tempted to fidget, but he didn’t see the point. 

Cas sighed and pressed closer to Dean. “I’m sorry.”

"Don't, Cas- I shouldn't have assumed." Dean kissed his forehead quietly, his lips quirking up into a smile. "So you didn't like her?"

“No. She didn’t even look at me.”

"She knew she didn't stand a chance." Dean kissed him softly, then sighed. "I hate that she thinks that she can buy me back after…"

“Jerk,” Cas muttered, rubbing Dean’s back.

Dean held Castiel, inhaling his scent for a long moment. "She made it clear what a favor every cent she spent was a loan. I raised Ben, I didn't care about money, I just…"

“You’re a good man, Dean. A great one.”

"I guess it just makes it clear what all I haven't done. Yeah, I am doing my dream job, but fuck knows it wasn't enough. I wasn't doing enough for Ben, never did according to her... and then Sam," Dean snorted softly. "If he'd been here, well, she hates how much I love him."

“That’s just awful,” Cas murmured, resting his head on Dean’s chest. “He’s your brother and you love him.”

"She told me that I'm almost pretty enough to forgive it, once." It'd been near the end, and fuck, Dean hadn't had words in that moment. She hadn't even cared that she'd upset him. 

Shaking his head, Cas held Dean even tighter. “I’m glad she left. I need you.”

Dean cupped Castiel's face, kissing him gently. "Not half as much as I need you, Cas."

The kiss made Cas shiver and press closer to his man.

"We good, honey?" The fire fighter's voice was a bit rough as he watched him.

“Very good,” Cas replied, his knees weak.

"Now... if you're insisting... we can do clothing," Dean nuzzled along his jaw, making an appreciative sound, "Because I've got a feeling I'm not going to stop you."

“No, you’re not. But if it makes you feel better, we aren’t spending my money. It’s my family’s and they make millions every month.”

"...That amount of money is beyond my comprehension." Dean shook his head, baffled by it. "Just to be clear, though, I don't give a shit about the money."

“I know you don’t.” He squeezed Dean again.

"Good." Goosing Castiel's tight ass, Dean winked at him. "Now... did you grab enough shirts for us to share, or?"

He shook his head. “We need more. I want ones with buttons that I can rip off of you.”

Tilting his head, Dean smirked at the thought. "Oh? Tell me more."

“And can we get you some shorts? Just to wear around me?”

Dean gave him a look before he gave in. "Fine, but you're wearing the trench coat."

“Even if I look like a creeper?”

"You won't look like a creep." Dean nudged him, shaking his head.

Bemused, Cas hugged Dean again and took his hand. "Come on. I don't want to keep you out too late."

"Yes, and we have the underwear section to go." Dean hugged him back before nipping at his mouth. "After all, I only have three pairs."

"You also promised to choose underwear for me," Cas rumbled.

"Exactly

"Exactly. I want you in a pair of blue silk bikinis." Unable to resist the urge, he dipped his finger into the back of Castiel's pants.

Cas gasped and whimpered. "Dean..."

"Since You've filled the cart with stuff for me, you should pick those too for me." He smirked, lightly snapping the waistband of his pants to test his reaction.

The younger man jumped and stifled a moan. "Dean!"

"Oh, we will be playing with that, honey." Dean forced himself to step back

"Assbutt." Cas grabbed the cart and grumbled at his man.

"I know you love it. You stare at me." Dean shot him a smirk as he ambled ahead.

He just followed Dean over to the underwear section, shaking his head.

Dean immediately saw a silky pair of blue bikinis. "Perfect!" The thought of Castiel's cock in the fabric.

Cas spotted an identical pair in red and he grabbed them up. "I want these, too."

"For me or you?" Dean raised a brow, thrilled at the thought of the silky fabric on his skin.

"Both of us?" Cas suggested brightly.

"...Yes." Dean nodded, biting his lower lip at the thought.

His grin widened and he picked several more pairs. "These will feel so good."

"They are pretty." Dean tensed a bit, moving to look at something more masculine.

Following him, Cas gently patted his ass. "You make me happy."

"Do I?" Fuck. Now he was half-mast in a store. That ass pat...

"Mm-hmm." Cas chose a pair of green silk boxers.

"Uh-huh." Dean grabbed another pair, tossing them in the cart. "Any new fantasies?"

"Well..." Cas produced a black silk thong. "Can I take these off of you...with my teeth?"

"...Yes. definitely. We can do that." Dean cleared his throat, moving to grab a sheer mesh pair in turquoise.

Pleased, Cas picked a few more pairs. "I'm sorry. I'm still figuring out fantasies."

"That was a pretty good fantasy in my opinion." Dean grabbed a sexy G-string, holding it up. "Hmm…"

The younger man nodded his approval. "Terribly impractical, but so hot."

"Almost nothing, right?" He bit his lower lip, watching him closely.

"Exactly. Just a...a tease."

"I might wear them to work to remind me of you." Fuck. Now he was hard.

Cas had to resist the urge to grab Dean in a public place. "I think we should finish our shopping…"

"We should. Let's go." Dean headed for the front of the store, impatient to head home.

"Wait, let's get some pants..." Cas quickly grabbed a few pairs of slacks and jeans, reminding himself that if anything didn't fit well, they could always return them tomorrow.

"You would look sexy in these." Grabbing a few different sizes, Dean tossed them into the cart. He hesitated, then grabbed a few pair for himself. Maybe he should have asked, but Cas had said…

Not wanting to discourage Dean, Cas continued to grab clothes for himself. He worried that if he said anything, Dean would try to take the clothes back, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Before too long, their cart was overflowing as they headed towards the front of the store.

Cas kept his hand on Dean as they checked out. "Can we still get ice cream?"

"Of course. I am craving something sweet." Dean studiously looked away from the price at the register.

Cas pulled out a black credit card and paid without blinking. Then he thanked the cashier as they took their bags.

Dean stole most of the bags as he thanked the cashier as well, winking at Castiel as they headed out of the store. "So what is your favorite ice cream? You?"

Cas gave a little shrug. “I haven’t been able to eat real ice cream in so long...”

Dean froze, then headed towards the exit. "We'll put this in the car, then we are trying the flavors you think sound good."

Cas could only nod as Dean hustled him to the car.

Thankfully, it didn't take them long to be sliding onto the stools at the ice cream shop. Dean cleared his throat after a long time. "When Sam came home from school, I'd buy him and Adam ice cream here- they've got the best, and Sam's gonna be jealous, so we gotta take some home for the brothers."

“Of course.” Cas stared at the enormous selection of ice cream presented to him.

"Are there any specific ones that you don't want to try?"Dean grinned, excited to see Castiel's reaction.

“I don’t think so. I want to try the butter pecan.”

Grinning, Dean nodded. "Ohh once of my favorites. Definitely delicious." And it'd be delicious on Castiel... cold and painted on his skin before the warmth of his mouth- 

"Dean Winchester, you stand up and let me get a hug gorgeous." An older woman told him with a grin, reaching towards him.

Cas looked at the woman curiously as she all but yanked Dean into a hug.

Dean laughed, hugging Ellen close, patting her back. "Hey, Ellen. Did you get my text about Sam being back in town?"

"Yes, I got your text. Does dialing a number- seven numbers tax you more than writing out a text?" She eventually let him go, giving him a loving swat.

Cas stood up carefully, absently touching his chest as he waited for Dean.

Ellen turned, looking Castiel over slowly with a rather serious demeanor. "And you've got to be Castiel."

"Ellen-" Dean started only to cut off as she raised a hand to silence him. 

He shrank just a little and nodded. “I am,” he replied softly.

Aw hell, she wasn't even going to be able to pick on him- much. "Then I suppose it's two hugs for you." Ellen reached for him, her eyes shining a bit. "Welcome to the family, kiddo. Don't let Dean talk you into anything."

"Hey-"

Letting out a relieved breath, Cas snuggled into her hug and closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome. Now, you message me any time you wanna see my boy's pictures, or know any embarrassing facts about him." Ellen winked at him, patting his shoulder.

"I promise, Ellen won't beat you unless it's needed," Dean assured his boyfriend only for Ellen to give him a look.

“I don’t want a beating, nor do I want to hurt Dean,” Cas assured her.

"You do want the pictures and embarrassing facts though, right?" Ellen nudged his shoulder, smirking a little. 

Dean smiled, slipping a hand to the small of Castiel's back.

“I do. I want all of that.” He instinctively stepped back into Dean.

Ellen pulled out a card for the bar, watching the pair of them. They seemed a natural fit. "Here, Castiel- You just give me a call and we'll set something up."

"Careful, Cas. You'll have to meet Bobby too, and he's not as sweet as Ellen is." Not that either of them would do more than growl at him some. Then again, Bobby'd been making that joke about helping Rufus with a body long enough...

Pleased, Cas accepted the card and tucked it away. “Thank you, Ellen.”

"And Dean, you know damn well I'm plenty sweet." Reaching out, she cupped Dean's face, looking him in the eye. "How are you doing? Really?"

"I'm good. And I'm not going to do a chick flick moment in the mall." Dean smirked, kissing her cheek. 

Ellen gave him a look, then turned to Castiel. "Keep an eye on him. He watches over everyone else and doesn't do a damn-"

"Ellen, we should order ice cream." Dean felt his cheeks heating as the waitress looked over at them.

Cas gave her a knowing look. “I’ll take care of him.”

Ellen nodded, then stole a hug from Castiel again. "And yourself, kiddo."

“Mm-hmm.” The second hug was even better and he reveled in the closeness.

Ellen pressed a kiss to his hair, holding him for a long moment. "We will have to have you boys over for dinner."

Dean grinned, loving the easy acceptance between them. He'd just finished ordering for them, and couldn't wait for Castiel's reaction.

“I would love that, Ellen. But with my special diet, I would hate to impose. Come have dinner at our home?”

"If we can bring dessert." She countered easily, moving to hug Dean.

“At least one pie for Dean,” Cas replied with a grin.

"Here I thought that Dean might volunteer- I taught him to make pie so he'd stop pouting at me in between holidays." Amused, Ellen messed up Dean's hair before leaning up and stage whispering, "I like him." Waving at the pair, Ellen grabbed her bag and headed off.

Dean shook his head as he watched her walk away, amusement twitching his lips.

Cas leaned into his boyfriend. “She’s so nice”.

"She's a pistol is what she is." Pressing a kiss to Castiel's hair, Dean pulled him close. "Are you ready for ice cream?"

“I am. Ice cream sounds amazing.”

Grinning, Dean carefully turned Castiel to face the plethora of ice creams awaiting them. "Good." 

Cas’s eyes widened. “Dean!”

"What, honey?" Nudging him to sit, Dean couldn't stop himself from grinning. He'd wanted to spoil him a bit. "I also got some to take to our brothers."

“You’re so thoughtful.” Cas leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek.

Pausing in reaching for a dish, Dean turned his head, stealing a kiss. "I just don't want to listen to them whining." And Sammy hadn't had anything like that since Adam. They just hadn't gone.

“They’ll love it.” Cas also grabbed a dish and looked over his options.

Dean got himself a little bit of the minty ice cream with Oreo in it. "This was Adam's favorite. I prefer the apple pie flavor here, but..."

His heart-melting, Cas helped himself to a little of the ice cream Dean was taking.

"Let me know what you think." Nudging his boyfriend gently, Dean took a bite. He was going to have to bust his ass in the working out, but... it was worth it to eat ice cream with Castiel.

Cas hummed happily as he tasted the ice cream. “Mm...”

Getting himself some of the apple pie flavor, Dean leaned over to whisper in his ear, "We can take some of these home so I can lick them off of you."

Cas nearly choked on his ice cream. “Fuck!”

"You okay, Cas?" Dean patted his back, helpfully, of course.

He nodded as he finally swallowed. “You’re a terrible influence.”

"Is that really what you're thinking, Cas? Or are you thinking about me trailing it over your hot body later?" And fuck he was looking forward to licking it away, teasing them both.

“I can have two thoughts,” Cas grumbled, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh, I am betting that you have all sorts of thoughts." Winking at him, Dean ate another bite of ice cream, making a soft noise as the taste of pie exploded on his tongue.

Fuck, the sounds Dean was making were downright sinful. Cas tried to focus on his own ice cream.

Licking his lips, Dean held out a bite of the ice cream to Castiel. "Try this. Seriously. It's delicious." Honestly, Dean hated sharing his food, had forever because he never knew where or when the next meal was coming from. He'd given up so many meals for his moose of a brother- and he'd do it again in a damn second if he needed to. Castiel, though...

Nodding, Cas leaned over and took the proffered bite. “Mm!”

Grinning, Dean watched the enjoyment cross his face. "Right? It's like pie on your tongue with the vanilla ice cream on top."

“It’s incredible,” Cas moaned, his eyes closing in pleasure.

Fuck. Dean's green eyes darkened and he shifted in his seat. Son of a bitch, he hadn't expected that moan, but he should have.

Swallowing the small bite, Cas opened his eyes and smiled at Dean. "More?"

Licking his lips, Dean nodded, offering the bite to Castiel. His mind went a million places at once... and they were mostly about his innocent boyfriend asking for more- "We are taking some of this home."

"Mm-hmm." He took the bite and laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean slipped his arm around Castiel's shoulders, then kissed his temple. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

"I'm pleased you think so." Cas certainly did not agree.

Dean looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Uh-huh..." Well, he was just going to have to convince him.

The younger man let out a yawn. "Today has been a treat."

"It has been. We'll have a lot more days like this." Seeing Castiel yawn, Dean grinned a little. "We should head home, though. Gabriel and Sam are making dinner." They probably should have done ice cream after, but...

"Mm-hmm...I might need to rest..."

"A rest sounds perfect." Dean wasn't going to turn down a nap, and a chance to hold Cas. Then again, he should spend time with Sam, if he was done with his date... He wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before the Sasquatch went back to school.

Cas's eyes slipped closed. "Mm-hmm."

Dean kissed Castiel's hair. "Wake up for a bit, honey. You can nap in Baby." He pulled out his wallet to pay for the ice cream and have what they were taking home readied.

Cas reluctantly opened his eyes again, but he had to have help from Dean to walk out of the mall and back to Baby. Dean got him in the car before settling the ice cream in the backseat. Cas curled into Baby's plush seat and fumbled with his seatbelt before closing his eyes again.

Dean watched him for a moment, reaching over and gently took a pulse on his boyfriend. Call him paranoid, but... Cas had been through hell making it this far. He had pushed him quite hard.

Cas weakly swatted at his hand, grumbling quietly as he dozed off.

Eh. Honestly, grumpy Cas was one of his favorite things, Dean decided. And he'd take it if his boyfriend was annoyed later. He didn't want to miss something assuming he was just fatigued.

Dean started Baby and headed home.


	10. Ice Cream

When they got home, Dean killed the engine and looked over at Cas. The younger man was still asleep, his head slumped over as he drooled a little.

Dean grinned, climbing out of the car. He went around and unbuckled his boyfriend, then carefully lifted him into his arms before shutting the door. He'd send Sammy out for the ice cream.

When he got to the front door, Sam and Gabe were waiting on the other side. Immediately Sam looked worried. "Dean? What's wrong with Cas?"

Gabriel paled. He barely remembered moving over to try and talk to his brother, to wake him but Dean was Shhhing them. 

"He's fine. Normal respirations, his color's fine, and his pulse is strong and steady." He smiled a little at him. "He's just tired. He is going to get lectured in communicating his fatigue level next time. Sammy? There's ice cream in the car. Can you-"

"I got it," Sam assured him, giving Cas one more concerned look before he left through the front door to get the mentioned ice cream.

Dean carried Castiel to his room with Gabriel hurrying behind. He didn't blame him, honestly, but he was also paranoid enough to be checking on Castiel. 

"He's- he should have said something. Next time he'll have to nap before, and-" Forcing himself to take a breath, Gabriel tried to calm the frantic beating of his heart as Dean gently laid Castiel down.

Still sleeping deeply, Cas rolled onto his side and snuggled into his pillows, his expression relaxed and even content.

Dean slipped his shoes off, then turned to talk to Gabriel only to realize that quiet from Gabriel normally wasn't a good thing. He poor bastard looked like he was having a panic attack. "Okay, Gabe, he's all right. He's just sleeping- look." The firefighter pointed to Castiel, watching the shorter man. "Take some slow breaths for me- You don't have to worry, he's safe."

Gabriel swallowed hard, sweat breaking out over his skin as he tried to do as Dean told him. His eyes searched the room, settled on his brother and he counted his breaths, trying to time their breathing. 

Suddenly Sam was behind him and strong arms came around the smaller man. His lips brushed against Gabe's ear. "Breathe, sweetheart..."

"Sam-" Gabriel managed his name after a moment, hugging his stroking arms to him. He was warm and safe, and though Sam's embrace wasn't a miracle cure, it still felt like a cooling balm on his anxiety. Sam was there. Castiel was safe, and Dean was. There was no danger lurking. He just had to keep reminding himself of it.

Smiling softly, Sam touched his lips gently to Gabe's neck as he held the older man. "I've got you. Cas is okay. He'll probably start to snore soon."

"I... okay." A moment later, Castiel did so and Gabriel choked a little on a laugh as he did. He was just asleep. Sound the fuck asleep. Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's arm, breathing in his scent.

Sam freed a hand and ran his fingers through Gabe's hair. "See? Let's let him rest. You can scold him later."

"I'll stay with him, Gabriel. I promise." Dean cleared his throat, feeling guilt weighing on his shoulders as he watched Sam and Gabriel. The son of a bitch was still pale, even as he leaned on Sam. "I'm sorry that I let him get that tired-"

Gabriel shook his head, swallowing hard. "I'll scold him later like Sam said." Dean'd just tried to do what Castiel had asked him to do... all because Gabriel had told them that Dean didn't have clothing.

Sam squeezed his boyfriend again, nuzzling his neck. "Come on, sweetheart. I saw some ice cream with our names on it."

Nodding, Gabriel counted five more of Castiel's breaths before turning in Sam's arms. "Works for me." He pasted a smile on his face, stretching up to kiss his jaw.

The younger man welcomed the contact gladly. "I think I saw a caramel brownie flavored one."

"That sounds good." Grateful for Sam's support. Gabriel hugged him tightly for a long moment before pulling back. 

Keeping one arm firmly around his lover, Sam nodded to Dean as he ushered Gabe out of the room.

Gabriel waved at him, and Dean returned it. The chocolatier didn't see it, though. "I'm sorry, Sam-"

"Shut up," Sam growled, holding him protectively. "Don't even apologize."

Damn. That growl was sexy. Gabriel thought, moving to hug him. He felt like he should take care of him first, not... Well, they had said that they'd take care of each other... "Shut up?" His lips twitched a little, tilting his head.

"Yes. Shut up and let me take care of you."

"Yes, Sir." Gabriel sassed, saluting him before he relaxed in his arms.

Pleased, he led Gabe down to the kitchen. “Sit down. I’ll get our ice cream.”

Gabriel's eyes tracked over the counter, seeing where they'd been making dinner. He had a feeling that if he was going to get in trouble if he stood and tried to take care of it. Eh. He faced Sam instead  
.  
Sam looked at the food they had prepared. “We can always reheat it later, when Cas wakes up, right?”

"That's what I was thinking. He'll be hungry." His poor brother wasn't used to being able to do things, let alone knowing how much energy he was spending. He'd be lucky if he woke up before dark.

Relieved, Sam began putting the food away. Then he pulled out two bowls and two spoons, along with an ice cream scooper.

"Can I get us some drinks to go with the ice cream?" Gabriel tilted his head, watching as Sam started to scoop his food.

“Do you have anything with alcohol that would go with this?” Sam held up the carton of caramel fudge brownie.

"Aren't you just wickedly perfect?" Gabriel stood, moving over to his bar. He perused the shelf, then looked at Sam. "You want a good bourbon or are you thinking more like wine?"

"You choose, sweetheart."

Grabbing a bottle of his favorite bourbon, Gabriel grabbed two glasses as well before going back into the kitchen.

Sam had one bowl of ice cream ready and was working on the second. "Do you have whipped cream?"

"Always. Especially with a side of you." Setting down the glasses, Gabriel poured them each two fingers full. He set the bottle to the side, then moved to slip his arms around Sam's waist.

Sam kissed the top of his head before he returned the ice cream to the freezer. Then they sat down together, their sides touching as Sam put a spoon in each of their bowls.

Gabriel looked over at Sam, sliding his glass over to him. "Here you go, Samshine. Thank you."

"Thank you," Sam insisted, taking a tiny sip from his glass. It burned as it went down but the sensation was welcomed.

Gabriel sipped his bourbon, looking over at Sam. "When do you go back to Stanford?"

Sam touched the glass, his smile fading. "Monday. So in three days."

"We need to come up with a plan to find your apartment." The look on Sam's face had Gabriel reaching over to lace their fingers together. Gabriel had a feeling that Dean wouldn't handle it well, but that he'd put on a brave face.

The younger man nodded, squeezing Gabe's hand. "It's only two more years," he mumbled, trying to reassure himself. "Then I'll be done."

"It is, and I'm damn proud of you." Scooting closer still to Sam, Gabriel squeezed his hand. Damn, he had big hands... "We'll make it work, and we can always fly out to see you if Dean gets vacation days."

“Promise?” Sam perked up at the suggestion.

"Damn right I do. You're stuck with me, so get used to it." Gabriel leaned over, stealing a kiss before he took a bite of his ice cream.

Relieved, Sam nodded and dug into his own ice cream.

Gabriel looked over at Sam, "Besides, you've got breaks and stuff. It's nearly summer."

That perked Sam up a little. “Yeah, I do. And I can come here for it, right?”

"Oh, I insist. That, or you will wake up with me in your bed." Wherever the fuck he was. Gabriel was quite serious.

The younger man grinned and ate another bite of his ice cream. “Sounds good.”

"Good." Gabriel reached over, smearing ice cream along Sam's jaw. He grinned, then leaned over to lick it off.

Sam whimpered and closed his eyes. “Fuck...”

"I love that I can do that to you." Dipping his finger into his ice cream, Gabriel trailed it along Sam's throat, pushing his clean hand into Sam's hair. He tugged his hair, tilting his head so that he could lick that spot clean as well. "It's very good ice cream."

“Gabe...” the word was barely a squeak. “I’m… I can’t...” He shifted his hips restlessly.

"Tell me, Sam. You can't what?" Gabriel pushed Sam's chair out in a surprising display of strength, stepping in front of him.

His head fell back and he hesitated before running his hand over the front of his pants.

Nuzzling along Sam's neck, the chocolatier nipped at his jaw. "Tell me?"

“I’m so hard,” he finally managed.

"All the better to lick chocolate from." And he had every intention of doing so. Sam was too delicious to resist, with the little gasps and moans that turned to hungry growls... Gabriel nipped at Sam's mouth. "Take off your shirt."

Moving sluggishly, Sam managed to pull his shirt off and toss it to the floor.

"Good boy," Gabriel purred, grabbing his ice cream. Dipping his fingers, he trailed them along Sam's collarbone, standing between Sam's splayed thighs.

The pressure was too much and Sam unbuttoned his jeans, tugging his cock free.

Gabriel laughed, the sound low and dirty. "Look at that, hmm..." He licked away the ice cream, then teased with a scrape of his teeth. 

“Gabe… I need you...” he whimpered, grabbing at Gabe’s shirt.

"What do you need, Samshine?" Gabriel traced a chocolate-covered finger over Sam's mouth, then nipped at the full curve. "Tell me."

“I need you to touch me.” His hips gave a little thrust. “Please.”

"Here?" Gabriel trailed a chocolate-covered hand over Sam's cock before he got down on his knees. He stroked him for a moment, using the ice cream to slick the path of his hand.

“Yes!” He yelped and grabbed at the chair. “Gabriel!”

"Mmm... don't you look delicious?" Leaning forward, Gabriel licked Sam's cock from base to tip. He looked so fucking debauched, and Gabriel fucking loved it. He flicked his tongue over the head of Sam's cock, tasting the precome and chocolate.

A needy whine erupted from his throat. No one had ever been so gentle and attentive to him, not even Jess. He ran his hand through Gabe’s hair.

"Okay, loveling- I'll take care of you." Gabriel looked him in the eye then swallowed him down. He was so fucking thick, stretching his mouth in a way that made the act seem obscene- well, more so, Gabriel supposed, than it could be considered already.

The sensations made Sam throw his head back again as he grabbed at Gabe’s hair. How did he know what to do to make Sam come so fast?

Another time, Gabriel would flip his lovely Sam over and spread the ice cream back, but for now, in the kitchen... Gabriel wasn't taking any chances. True, Meg had her own kitchen in her suite, but Charlie- well, she didn't need to see this. Gabriel made a hungry sound, working Sam with his tongue as he found a rhythm that seemed to drive his lover wild.

Sam couldn’t stifle his moans of pleasure as Gabe pushed him closer and closer to his orgasm.

Gabriel could feel Sam's cock hardening impossibly further in his lips. He was close- and the shorter man moaned at the taste of the precome coating his mouth.

“Gabe... I’m so close,” he choked out, thrusting into his boyfriend’s mouth.

"Mmm..." All right, it was the best he could manage with his mouth as full as it was. Sam was so fucking gorgeous with his hair wild around his head. 

Sam tried to hold on as long as possible, but Gabe seemed to sense that and he worked him even harder. “I’m going to… I’m gonna come, Gabe!”

The scrape of a shoe had Gabriel glancing towards the doorway- Charlie, frozen and horrified, wearing headphones. Sam sure as hell didn't hear it- he was too far gone, and no way in hell was he stopping. Gabriel doubled down, taking Sam to the root and swallowing rhythmically. 

“Oh, fuck!” Grabbing the apple she came for, Charlie ran from the kitchen.

Gabriel made a mental note to beat her later, he looked up at Sam, but he was already coming.

Sam’s big body stiffened and he choked Gabe’s name out again as he came. “Fuck, Gabe!”

Swallowing him down, the older man made a pleased sound. He was fucking delicious. "Mmm..." He pulled back, hints of come on his lips along with chocolate.

Sam shuddered and opened his eyes to smile dopily at his man. “Wow...”

"Very much so." Licking his lips, Gabriel moved to steal a kiss. "Wow's exactly what I was trying to give you."

“You did...” he tugged Gabe into a tight hug.

"Good." Hugging Sam back, Gabriel kissed his shoulder. Fuck, he felt so damn good. His cock was hard, trapped in his pants, and he reached down to adjust it.

Sam caught the movement and he batted Gabe’s hand away before unzipping his pants.

"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel balanced himself by gripping Sam's shoulder. Hell, he wasn't going to argue with him.

Pleased, Sam freed Gabe’s cock and began stroking it eagerly.

Groaning, Gabriel pressed his face into his shoulder. "That's... that feels damn good."

Encouraged, Sam moved his hand faster. He had only done this with Gabe, but the older man seemed pleased with it every time.

"That's it- just like that, Sam." Gabriel rolled his hips, fucking Sam's fist.

“I’ll take good care of you.” He moved his free hand and began teasing Gabe’s balls with it.

A whining moan slipped from Gabriel's lips, and he shook his head. "I'll fall, Sam-"

“No, baby.” Sam moved his hand again, holding Gabe securely as he continued to stroke his cock.

Gabriel bit his lower lip, groaning. He was already close- sue him, he was quite turned on that they'd been caught and he hadn't cared. Having Sam in the kitchen... "I'm gonna come, Sam, please..."

“Come for me, angel. I’ve got you,” Sam assured him huskily.

"Sam!" Gabriel's knees went weak as he came, his orgasm racing through him. 

He slumped into Sam’s arms and the younger man caught him, holding him close as he kissed his head.

Panting in the younger man's arms, Gabriel pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Gonna keep you, Samshine."

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not,” Sam murmured, his eyes closing.

Gabriel kissed him, lazy and sated. "We should clean up. I made a mess."

“Mm-hmm...I wanna finish my drink.”

"It is good bourbon." Gabriel kissed his jaw, smiling against his skin. 

Nodding, Sam helped Gabe sit up. Then he reached for his drink.

Getting his own drink, Gabriel sipped it with a pleased sound. "We should look on Zillow, see what we can find for an apartment."

“Sounds good. I want a huge bed.”

"Samsquatch, that was really a foregone conclusion." Gabriel looked amused as he cuddled in Sam's lap. Remembering his ice cream, Gabriel grabbed the bowl and took a bite. 

Sam also grabbed his own ice cream with his free hand. “I hate my dorm mostly because my bed is an XL twin.”

Making a face, Gabriel shook his head. "We'll get you a damn good bed. It'll be perfect." He took a bite of ice cream, already starting to mentally go over what he'd need to do to set Sam up right in Stanford.

“You’re perfect.” He nuzzled Gabe happily and ate more of his ice cream. “And you’ll share it with me.”

Making a pleased noise, Gabriel finished off his ice cream and slid his bowl onto the table. "I'm perfect for you, Sammich... and I've got every intention of making some damn good memories with you in that bed."

“I love that. I’ll be so good for you.”

"You are my good boy, aren't you?" Gabriel sipped his bourbon, watching him closely.

The younger man nodded eagerly. “I am.” Perhaps he should feel ashamed of how very much he wanted to be his good boy, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

"Now... I want you to think of some fantasies that we can play with while you're here, and for while you're at school..." His lips turned up in a smirk as he thought of the possibilities. 

“I would love that. I want to film us together at least once before I go.” Had he mentioned that before? He didn’t care, it was something he wanted.

"Is that so?" Fuck. He bit his lower lip at that thought, looking Sam over. "And what should we be doing when the cameras are rolling?"

Biting his lower lip as he watched the other man, Sam looked him over slowly.   
“I want to have your dick in my mouth.”

"Fuck, Sam." Biting his lower lip, Gabriel nodded. "I'll buy us a camera with a tripod..."

“I’d love that.” He nuzzled Gabe’s neck. “Then I can watch it and touch myself when I miss you.”

"Oh, trust me, I'm going to send you daily reminders." Gabriel tilted his head for him, making a soft noise. "What would you think about trying prostate stimulation?"

“What do you mean by that?”

"I mean... I want to try some anal play and show you what it feels like to have your prostate touched. If you're not ready, we'll wait, but I know that I fucking love it." Gabriel trailed his fingers along Sam's neck, watching him closely.

“Well...” Sam kissed Gabe’s forehead. “I’ll try it, as long as you’re patient with me.”

"Sam, it's all about you. If you don't want it, then it's not happening. If you don't like it, we stop... but I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure that you love it." Gabriel kissed him, stroking his fingers along Sam's jaw. 

“Then I want to try it.” He leaned into his boyfriend’s gentle touch.

"Good." Gabriel smiled, already plotting a bit. "I can't fucking wait, honestly. I want to take it slow and drive you wild."

“And I want to learn how to do the same to you.” Because turn about was fair play. 

Damn. Now that was definitely a fantasy Gabriel could get behind. "I'd planned on that from the start, trust me. In fact, you can do that on the video."

“I can do that.” Sam finished his ice cream and bourbon. His head was spinning pleasantly and he hugged Gabe tight.

"All right, gorgeous... let's get cleaned up." Gabriel hugged him close, kissing his jaw. "We need a shower and I need a snuggle."

“That sounds like heaven.” He waited for Gabe to slide off his lap, then he stood on shaky legs.

Gabriel washed his hands in the sink, then made quick work of cleaning up- Dinner was packed away in Tupperware for later, and the ice cream dishes were taken care of as well. 

Once the kitchen was clean, Sam slipped his arm around Gabe and led him upstairs. “Shower time.”

"Sounds like good, clean fun to me." Following Sam, Gabriel glanced at him. "So... I've got a question, and if you'd prefer not, that's fine."

Sam hugged Gabe closer and nodded. “What is it, sweetheart?”

Hell, he loved it when Sam called him that- or Baby, or whatever little endearment. It just felt right. "I want you to sleep with me, in my bed while you're here. I want to hold you and have you hold me..." 

“Well, of course.” He kissed Gabe’s head. “But what is your question?”

"Do you just want to move your things from your room into mine- making it ours?" Gabriel grinned up at Sam, unable to help himself. He'd sort of asked without asking a question, but it worked.

“You’d...you would really be okay with that?”

"...Sam, that's kind of why I asked." Gabriel tilted his head, looking up at him. "I was worried you'd feel rushed, but I've never felt like this before. I'm jumping headfirst in, and..."

Sam stopped so he could focus on Gabe. “If you mean that, I would love to share your room.”

Gabriel grinned, scaling him so that he could steal a proper kiss- and show Sam exactly how happy he was about his decision. 

Gasping in delight, Sam wrapped his arms around his man and squeezed him.

Gabriel squeezed him back, thrilled before he pointed to Sam's room. "Let's get your stuff. I want to move you."

“Okay!” Sam practically dragged him toward his bedroom.

"I take it you've been thinking about this too?" Gabriel laughed, moving to help him grab his things- shoes, his laundry from the dresser...

“Once or twice. But I didn’t want to bring it up so soon.” Sam grabbed his favorite quilt from the bed.

"How about we don't worry about too soon or things like that, and we just say what we feel?" Gabriel watched him closely, making sure not to make a mess of Sam's things- it wasn't like his own clothing was clean. "I think it tends to make things messier trying to find the proper time..."

“You’re probably right. Come on, let’s get this stuff in your room and we can get the rest on a second trip.”

Gabriel, of course, was more than ready to do as Sam suggested, hurrying to carry the things into his room. "Just set it on the bed- we'll get your clothes hung up in the closet and put into the left side of the dresser."

“Sounds good.” Sam carefully deposited his quilt on Gabe’s bed.

"Will you tell me about your quilt?" Gabriel asked, tugging off his shirt- which had most of the come on it- and tossed it into the hamper.

“Yeah...” he fingered the quilt gently. “My mom made it.”

Gabriel moved, slipping his arms around Sam's waist. "It's beautiful."

“Yeah… So was she.”

"We can put up some pictures of your family? You can tell me about them." Gabriel gently ran his fingers along Sam's back.

“Just Mom, Adam, and Dean,” Sam told him, leaning into the caress a bit. 

Gabriel tilted his head, frowning a bit. "Not your Dad?"

Sam’s face darkened at the memory of his father. “Maybe one day. But right now? Hell no.”

That seemed a bit strange- Sam was so family-oriented, and he wanted to leave out his father? Clearly, there were issues. "Should I not ask about it, because I'll be honest... I'm curious."

Sam sat down on the bed heavily, pulling his quilt into his lap. “Can I have another drink?”

"How about we finish moving you in, shower, and then I'll get your drink and we can talk?" The last thing Gabriel wanted was for Sam to have to worry about anything after.

“Yeah... That sounds better.” He swallowed hard, his fingers flexing on the blanket as he thought of all the shit he and Dean had gone through.

"If you're not ready to talk about it with me, Sam, that's fine." Reaching out, the older man slipped his hand into Sam's. "Hell, if you're never ready, that's just fine too, just so we're clear."

The younger man nodded and squeezed Gabe’s hand tightly. He’d gotten so damn lucky with him.

Squeezing back, Gabriel pulled Sam's hand to his mouth, gently pressing a kiss to his fingers. "Let's get you home so we can get to the cuddling. I want to love on you."

“I’d like that...” With little urging, Gabe helped Sam move the rest of his things into their bedroom. Then they headed into the bathroom.

Gabriel moved over to the shower, starting the water before going to get them some towels. He grinned as he saw Sam putting his stuff away in the bathroom. 

As Sam leaned down to put his things away, he saw something purple and oddly shaped. “Hm.”

"Hm? What's hm, gorgeous?" Hanging the towels up on the warmer, Gabriel glanced at Sam over his shoulder, unable to see what he was looking at.

“I’m not sure, but it’s purple.” Sam tilted his head slightly. 

"...Purple-" Amused, Gabriel gave a bit of a laugh. "I see you found Phil."

“Phil?” 

"Mmhm. Phil fills me up when I need a nice, hot shower and fingers aren't enough." Watching his lover, Gabriel couldn't stop himself from grinning. He was adorable, and all his.

Understanding suddenly dawned on Sam and he picked the toy up to study it more carefully. “Oh...”

"You know... I think that you should fuck me with Phil so that I remember it every time I use him." Moving up behind Sam, Gabriel smirked. 

“You mean… like right now?” He could all too easily picture Gabriel stretched around the purple toy.

"Oh, I'm good, Samshine, but I'm not that good." Gabriel kissed his shoulder before pulling away to undress. "But when you're ready."

Nodding, Sam put Phil back down and followed Gabe into the enormous shower stall.

Gabriel followed him in, then lathered up a washcloth. "Come here, gorgeous. I made the mess, I'll clean you up."

Sam looked at him with complete adoration. “Okay.”

Taking the washcloth, Gabriel slowly started to wash along Sam's shoulders, massaging his skin through the cloth. He'd do this every day if it meant getting that look from Sam.

Closing his eyes, Sam relaxed into Gabe’s knowing touch. “Mm...”

"Good?" Gabriel smiled, carefully cleaning up his lover. "I am going to treat you so good, Samshine…"

“You already are,” Sam assured him contently.

"Good. It's only going to get better." Finishing with Sam's torso, Gabriel lathered his hands, starting to wash Sam's cock.

Sam blushed and thrust his hips a little as his cock eagerly perked up at Gabe’s ministrations.

Gabriel made a pleased sound, stroking him. "Like that, hm?"

“Yeah...” He let his head fall back.

"Good..." Leaning forward, Gabriel sucked at Sam's nipple, taking his hand away from Sam's cock and cupping his ass. "Mmm... because I've got an idea."

Sam opened one eye and looked at his boyfriend curiously. “Oh?”

"Turn around and place your hands on the wall. I'm going to clean you up... and then I want to lick your delicious-looking ass." He slid his soapy fingers over his entrance, teasing him a little. 

Sam’s jaw dropped. “But...why?”

Gabriel blinked, flummoxed by the question. "Seriously? Have you seen your-" Shaking his head, he nudged Sam. "Because your boyfriend is obsessed with oral and never developed past the Id stage of psychology. I want to see you writhing because of how good it feels, and it's a good intro to anal play."

“Oh...” that he understood. “If you’re sure, I want to try it.”

"That's my good boy. And if you decide that you don't like it, that you don't want anymore, you tell me and we stop right then." Leaning up and kissing Sam, Gabriel let his fingers carefully clean the area in question.

Nodding shakily, Sam finally turned and leaned against the wall of the shower, letting it take his full weight as he spread his legs.

"Perfect... you're so very good for me, Samshine." Gabriel pulled down the shower head- well, one of them- and started to rinse the soap away.

“I want to be...sir. I want to be very good for you.”

"Now... I don't want you to hold back. I want you to let me hear you." Gabriel moved down, spreading Sam's cheeks and licking over his entrance, his tongue broad and flat.

Sam grabbed at the wall, crying out at the new sensation. “Gabe!”

Chuckling lowly, Gabriel repeated the motion a few more times before circling his rim with the tip of his tongue. His own cock was hard and heavy- it seemed that his young lover was a good influence on him. 

Unable to stop himself, Sam reached down and began stroking his aching cock in time to the movements of Gabe’s tongue.

Dipping his tongue inside, Gabriel gripped Sam's hips, tilting them just slightly for a better angle, then sucking over the tender rim. 

“Yes! Oh, fuck, that’s so good!” Sam pressed his free palm to the wall.

Fuck, he was gorgeous- Gabriel was going to get this on camera too. Sam's hungry cries, and the way he reacted to him... The older man began to fuck Sam's hole with his tongue, moaning so that the vibration from the sound teased him too. 

Sam tried to spread his legs more, wanting to bring Gabe even closer. How could this feel so good?

The way the younger man was moving had given Gabriel better access, and he was able to go deeper. Reaching around, Gabriel wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, pushing Sam's hand away so that he could stroke him instead.

Sam whined and thrust eagerly into Gabe’s hand, desperately needing release. “I need… I need you, Gabe!”

"Tell me, Sam. Tell me what you need." Gabriel growled, pulling back for a moment only to dive back in. His lover was deliciously perfect, and the way he was fucking himself, trying to find more between his tongue and his hand…

“I need to come. Please!”

"Come for me, Sam- I want you to come on my tongue." Stroking him in time with his licks, the older man pushed him closer to the edge.

Nodding, Sam let his eyes close. Moments later, his body tensed as his orgasm began washing over him. “Gabe!”

Gabriel felt Sam's rim gripping his tongue as he came, though he didn't slow his licks until after he was done. Pulling back, he kissed Sam's hip. "My good boy..."

Sam shuddered as he eased his large body to the shower floor. “Fuck...”

"How are you feeling, Samshine?" Gabriel moved, wrapping his arms around Sam.

Sam pulled Gabe into his lap and nuzzled his neck. “I feel… incredible.”

"Incredible? That was my goal." Gabriel straddled his lap, making a content sound. "You were so good for me, so perfect..."

“Really?” He ran his hands up and down Gabe’s back.

"Really, gorgeous." Smiling, Gabriel ran his hands through Sam's hair. "What did you think?"

Sam laughed softly, cuddling Gabriel closer.“I wanna do it again, soon.”

Pressing a kiss to his jaw, the older man snuggled closer to him. "Just as often as you want." 

“How did I get so lucky with you?”

Gabriel laughed softly, shrugging. "I think I'm the one who lucked out, Sam."

They snuggled closer and Sam kissed Gabe’s forehead. “We should probably get out before the water gets cold.”

"...Sammich, it's been ten minutes." Well, alright, a bit longer than that, but exact times weren't the point. "Besides, I paid damn good money to be able to fuck myself in my shower nice and slow."

He smirked, tugging on Sam's hair. "No way was I letting the water go cold. You could shower at the same time as everyone else in the house for hours and be fine."

The thought amazed Sam. “At the dorm, you’re lucky to get ten minutes. Even then someone comes in and bugs you.”

"So we'll make sure that your apartment has a terrific water heater to go with an amazing shower," Gabriel promised him, then grabbed the shampoo. He could wash Sam's hair while he was down here anyway.

“Just don’t spend too much,”’ Sam cautioned, lowering his head so Gabe could reach it. “I’ll only be there two years.”

"And after we're done with it, we'll sell it, and I'm sure that I can make a profit. Stop worrying about me spoiling you. I want to." Gabriel started to lather up Sam's gorgeous hair, smiling.

“Well… Okay...” Sam’s eyes closed and he hummed happily.

"Good boy," Gabriel kissed his forehead, then focused on spoiling his man.

Sam looked downright giddy as he sat there, letting Gabe clean him thoroughly.

Gabriel finished shampooing Sam's hair before he conditioned it. He'd let it soak for a bit, then rinsed it clean. "How's that, loveling?"

“Never had this done for me,” Sam whispered. “I love it”.

"I'll make a habit of it if you let me. Taking care of you like this... I love it." Stroking Sam's face with pruney fingers, Gabriel smiled, thinking of all the times that he would do this in the future if he had his way. 

Sam nodded and leaned into Gabe’s hand, letting his eyes close. “Perfect.”

Tracing the lines of Sam's cheek with his thumb, Gabriel admired his ridiculously long lashes. "Let's get to bed. We can snuggle a bit better... and I'll brush my teeth so that I can have a proper kiss."

“I’d love that.” Sam yawned as they stood up and rinsed once more. Then they got out of the shower and grabbed their towels to dry off.

Gabriel watched him, humming to himself as he finished drying off and went over to the sink to brush his teeth.

Sam's phone dinged with a text from Charlie. _That was so much more of my bestie than I EVER wanted to see. Sorry for walking in_

Sam gave his phone a confused look, then typed back, _What are you talking about?_

_...Dude, Gabriel was hoovering your Samsquatch in the kitchen and I'm pretty sure I know what you sound like when you come now which is like a huge nope for me._

His cheeks turned bright red and he groaned. Shit...

_He looked me deadass in the eye, Sam. He didn't even fucking care._

Gabriel finished rinsing his mouth, looking up at Sam. "...Something wrong?" Why was his Sam suddenly puce?

Sam rubbed his hand over his face. “Charlie saw us!”

"Oh. I thought you knew that." Blinking, Gabriel shrugged a bit. Charlie must have texted him. "Oops?"

Bemused, Sam put his phone down and sat down on Gabe’s bed.

"She did yell "Oh, Fuck" before she grabbed an apple and ran." Padding over to his dresser, Gabriel started to dig out some pajama pants.

How was he supposed to look Charlie in the eye again? Though he couldn’t be mad at Gabriel if she’d been loud and he just… hadn’t noticed. “That sounds like Charlie.”

Slipping the pants on, Gabriel's lips quirked up. "Well, I'll make her a dessert so delicious she won't even care."

“Good idea.” That might make up for it. Maybe. 

Moving over to the bar, Gabriel poured them each another bourbon before moving to Sam's side. "Here, Sweetness."

Sam took the shot glass gratefully and sipped at the bourbon.

Sipping his own, Gabriel set the glass on the nightstand before grabbing his hair brush. He knelt on the bed behind Sam and started to brush his hair.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. The act was intimate, reassuring. “I was never close to my Dad.”

Gabriel just kept brushing Sam's hair, not wanting to interrupt him.

“He was always drunk. And he was a hateful drunk. Dean always took the worst of it...” Sam’s fingers tightened on the glass a bit. 

The older man's hand tightened around the brush handle. Past tense. The bastard was dead. After a moment, he continued to brush Sam's hair. "I can see why you wouldn't want his picture up."

That was putting it mildly. “Dean was more of a father to me than our father ever was. I can’t tell you how many times he went without food to feed me...”

"Dean's a damn good man." Putting the brush down, Gabriel hugged Sam from behind. "I promise that neither of you will have to worry about that again."

Sam nodded shakily. “He doesn’t know that I knew… but there were times...”

Not wanting to rush Sam, Gabriel just quietly stroked his hair.

“He… he would leave me in a motel, or at McDonald’s while he... these men...” Sam swallowed painfully and rubbed his eyes. “He had to get money somehow.”

Fuck. Gabriel bit his lower lip hard. "I... fuck. I'm sorry, Sam." What the hell could he say to that?

Sam shifted until his head rested on Gabe’s chest. “It’s part of why I want to be a lawyer. I want to make sure Dean never needs anything again.”

"I will help you do whatever you need." Gabriel kissed his hair, holding Sam close. His heart ached for Sam and Dean, thinking of Sam as Dean went off to do something no child should ever have to do. "I promise, Sam."

“I want him to be safe and happy. Cas makes him happy.”

"And I promise, I'll keep him as safe as I can while you're at school." Not that he could stop anything if Dean was at work, but... Fuck, he hated this.

Sam nodded and relaxed when Gabe’s arms came around him again. “Thank you.”

"Of course, Samshine. You're family, and I'd do anything for either of you." And damn if he wouldn't. He wanted to go back in time and punch Sam's father in the fucking face... and if Castiel found out about Dean having to do that...

“Please don’t say anything to Dean,” Sam whispered. “He doesn’t know I know.”

Gabriel stroked his hair gently, feeling it start to dry under his fingers. "Of course not- and I won't tell Cas, either. That's for Dean to do."

Sam nodded into his chest. “Yeah...”

"Do you want to get some rest? I've got a feeling that we'll be up in the middle of the night," The older man murmured, holding him closer.

“Sounds good...”

"Sleep sweet, Samshine. I'm right here." Kissing his head, Gabriel pulled the quilt over them.

It only took a little more coaxing, but soon Sam was sleeping on Gabe’s chest, his breathing soft and even.

Gabriel stayed awake awhile, his mind racing on how to take care of Sam and Dean in addition to his brother.


	11. Blue Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sebastian was Balthazar, then I remembered that he's a restaurant owner lmao! So there you go, loves! Enjoy!

Just after midnight, Cas rolled over in his bed and stretched lazily. He started when his hand brushed against Dean, and he blinked. What time was it? Lifting his head to look at the window, he was shocked to see darkness. How long has he been asleep?

Snoring softly, Dean was sprawled on his back, a book on new fire regulations on his chest. He'd obviously been studying some of the new ones from the state. 

Rubbing his eyes, Cas sat up and looked at his phone. Shit, it was after midnight! His stomach suddenly let out a loud growl.

Sensing movement, Dean woke, sitting up. "Cas?" He rasped, stretching.

Looking apologetic, Cas kissed his cheek. “Sorry. Go back to sleep. I’m going to find something to eat.”

"No, it's okay." Turning his head, Dean gave him a soft closed-mouthed kiss. "I slept with you. I'll just lay down after."

“You don’t have to...”

"Sh, Cas. Let's go get some food." Dean patted his side, then rolled out of bed.

Shaking his head, Cas also rolled out of bed and followed after his boyfriend.

"We should tell Gabe that you're up," Dean told him, glancing over his shoulder.

“Only if he’s awake. I don’t want to wake him up.”

"He was pretty worried, Cas." Dean headed towards Gabriel's room, sure that his brother was here.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t think shopping would wear me out so much.”

"We're going to count spoons for a while, Cas. I never should have let you get so fatigued." And it wasn't like the sex they were having was the lazy sort.

“It’s not your fault, Dean.” Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder as they walked. “And what do you mean by counting spoons?”

"It's a metaphor for counting your energy. People with chronic illnesses or cancer use it." Dean slipped his arm around Castiel's waist. “Each person has a limited number of spoons to get through the day, and each activity takes so many spoons.”

“Oh...I feel like Gabe might have talked about it...”

"He's good like that." They reached the kitchen, and Dean nudged him into a chair. "I will make us something."

“Check the fridge first. Gabe was planning on making a nice dinner before you had to go back to work.” Cas sat down and frowned. “You really should be in bed.”

"Cas, it's all right." He headed over to the fridge, and his eyes widened. "Son of a bitch, he made a _meal_."

“He wanted to do something nice for you.” Cas found himself feeling worse. “He probably thought we would come home and have a big dinner.”

Dean eyed the food for a long moment before deciding that Gabriel would rather him eat it than make something else. He pulled out the Tupperware dishes. "We'll just have a big dinner now."

“But I thought once you started your shift tomorrow, you wouldn’t be home for a few days?”

"I meant, I'm going to go wake up Sam and Gabriel after I heat this up." Dean gave a somewhat wistful smile as he started heating up the food. "I used to do that for Sam- I'd get done, and finally have money for dinner. We'd have feasts."

“You’re a wonderful brother.” Cas yawned and stretched lazily. “Want me to help you get them?”

Dean eyed him for a long moment, "Are you up to it, or do you think you should take it easy so you have energy to eat with us?"

Cas gave him a look. “You’re going to make me stay while you get them up, aren’t you?”

"Gold star, blue eyes." Dean winked at him, then pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be right back."

“Fine,” Cas sighed, playfully squeezing Dean’s arm.

Dean bounced up to Gabriel's room and listened at the door for a moment until he was certain nothing gross was going on. Look, he loved sex, loved everything about it, but he wanted nothing to do with _their_ sex life. Figuring he was in the clear, he threw open the door and turned on the light. "Up and at'em, Sammy!"

He moved over to the bed, grinning. "It's feast time!"

Sam was still buried in Gabe’s arms and he snorted, glaring blearily at his brother. “I’m fucking sleeping, Dean!”

"Not any more you're not!" Dean grinned, poking at his brother's huge ass foot. "You too, Gabe! Castiel's up in the kitchen, and we're hungry."

Gabriel went from sound asleep to panicked about Castiel to amusement at Sam's swearing and Dean's response to entirely awake. "How's he feeling? He didn't try and do too much, did he?" 

Sam reluctantly rolled away from his man, grumbling.

"Come on, Sammy, it's like when you were a kid and I'd get us a feast together." Dean nudged him, grinning. "Put some pants on, though."

Gabriel rolled out of bed, then looked at Dean. "His room, his rules. He can be as nude as he wants. I think he looks delicious."

Sam yawned and tried to comb his fingers through his thick locks. “Get out and I’ll get dressed.”

Shooting them a grin, Dean bounced from the room.

"I hadn't seen the big brother picking on you part yet." Gabriel yawned, moving to get some PJs for Sam.

“I love him, but he’s a dick.” Sam took pajama bottoms from Gabe and pulled them on. “He’s lucky I’m not just going out in boxers.”

"To be fair, Cas says the same thing about me," Gabriel smirked, watching Sam. "Should I warn you that I'm normally a morning person?"

Sam gave him a bleary look. “Great.”

"So I'll make sure that when you're coming back from your run there's delicious coffee and a nutritious, flavorful breakfast." He tugged Sam over to kiss his cheek. 

Making a happy sound, Sam allowed the kiss before nuzzling Gabe’s neck. “I can live with that.”

"Well, you might just have to stop by the shop. I get there at four most mornings." Gabriel made a pleased little noise at the nuzzling. "So Dean woke you up for feasts?"

“He did. It’s a… something we’ve done a lot.” Especially when Dean’d had to do something… dubious to get them food.

"Sounds like a tradition that we should continue." Gabriel tugged at Sam's hand. "Let's go, gorgeous."

Nodding, Sam followed his boyfriend out of their room and down to the kitchen, where Dean was setting up their plates.

Dean shot them a grin. "The only thing I couldn't do was the paper bag over the lantern thing that did the designs on the wall." He motioned for them to sit.

"Damn, Dean, this looks nice. Thanks." Moving over to his brother, Gabriel hugged him hard. "Cas, you scared the hell out of me."

Cas snuggled into his big brother. “I’m okay. Dean was right; I’m still trying to figure out how much I can reasonably do.”

Grumbling, Gabriel stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair. "At least you found someone I know can take care of you."

Reaching over, Dean nudged his brother. "When was the last time we did one of these? Ages ago before you left for Stanford."

Sam nodded as he picked up his fork. “My senior year, maybe?”

"Sounds about right." When Dean'd been pulling a steady paycheck in from Bobby's and doing the Fire Academy... He'd been able to stop sneaking out to earn money 'hustling' as he told Sam. He moved, starting to serve everyone their plates.

"Thanks, Dean-o." Gabriel shot him a grin.

Cas was already digging into his plate. His appetite was in full force and he felt like he could eat two helpings of everything.

"No, man, you made it." Dean sat down next to Castiel, starting to eat. 

"I just thought that you might enjoy it," Gabriel told him, leaning against Sam as he started to eat.

Sam turned his head and kissed Gabe’s head. “We’re going back to bed after this, unhealthy as it is.”

Gabriel nodded, reaching out to sip his chocolate milk. "That's just fine by me."

"Unhealthy, hm? After I busted me back reheating dinner and everything," Dean teased his brother, his green eyes sparkling.

Sam flipped Dean off casually and tucked into his delicious dinner.

Dean wadded up a napkin and tossed it at him only for Gabriel to neatly catch it and throw it back at him.

The older Winchester's eyes widened as he was pegged in the forehead.

Cas snorted, holding up his fork. “Gabe’s reflexes are exceptional.”

"Damn straight." Nodding, Gabriel looked up at Sam. "Besides, it's my honor to protect you," He proclaimed dramatically, only for Dean to peg him with the napkin.

Both Sam and Cas laughed as their brothers went back and forth, and as Cas finished dinner he began to feel sleepy again. “I hate this,” he grumbled.

"We should sleep, though. I've got to be in at eight, so I'm up at six-thirty to shower, shave, and get ready. I've got that photoshoot tomorrow, and you were going to pose me, remember?" Dean nudged him, then started to clean up the meal.

"Seems we aren't the only ones who like to take pictures," Gabriel smirked, nudging Sam.

Sam tried not to choke on his last bite of dinner as his cheeks flushed.

Dean blinked, thinking about the sultry picture Castiel had taken of him on his knees with come on his lips. Ugh. He didn't want to think about Sam doing naughty pictures. 

Cas yawned and nodded. “I suppose so.” He rose from his seat and carefully stretched.

"So you're posing Dean for his calendar? That should be a blast." Gabriel smirked, nudging his brother. "Don't get jealous."

“I won’t, but I am very excited to be doing this.” And everyone would know Dean was his.

"And I'm excited too." Dean pulled him close, kissing his hair. "Let's go get some sleep, hm?"

“Sounds great,” Cas yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Gabe, come give me a hug.”

Gabriel nodded, moving over to pull Castiel into his arms. "I love you, Cassie. Get some sleep, okay? I'll make sure that I'm up so I can make us breakfast." He was sure Sam was going to want to spend time with his brother before he went back to work. "Then I'll make dinner for the department."

“Sounds good. I’ll help.” Cas hugged his brother tight before going back to Dean’s arms.

Dean had stolen a quick hug from his brother before meeting Castiel. "Ready, honey?"

"They're too adorable," Gabriel told Sam, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“They really are.”

Cas went into Dean’s arms, yawning again. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Swinging Castiel up into his arms,  
Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Gabriel, I'll get the dishes-"

"...Dude, we have a maid. We'll let her take care of them." Gabriel told him, shaking his head as he carried them over to the sink. He had every intention of getting them cleaned and put away before then, but Dean didn't need to know. "Get Cassie into bed."

Cas yawned again, leaning more heavily against Dean.

Adjusting his hold on Castiel, Dean headed towards Castiel's room. "Here we go, love. Let's get you back in bed." He made his way up the stairs, carefully not to bump his boyfriend on anything. 

Cas didn’t protest as Dean quickly helped him change into actual pajamas Before they crawled into bed. “Better,” He sighed, rolling onto his side.

Dean got changed, getting into bed with his boyfriend, then tugged Castiel against his chest, spooning him. "Much better, I'm sure."

Cas squirmed contently, rubbing his ass teasingly against Dean.

Biting his lower lip, Dean made a soft noise. "Cas..." His cock twitched in his pants, and he reminded himself that Castiel was exhausted. 

Cas rolled over to look at his boyfriend. “I’m tired,” he confirmed to Dean. “But I’d like to watch you please yourself.”

Raising a brow, Dean looked at Castiel. "You want to see me jerk off?"

The younger man nodded. “If you’re okay with that.”

"You got any lube?" The older man asked after a long moment, stroking his cock through his pants before he worked them down and off.

“Mm-hmm.” Cas produced a bottle of lube from his nightstand.

"You want to see how I normally touch myself, Cas?" Dean stroked his fingers down his abs, then wrapped them around his cock, stroking it until he was fully hard. Not that it'd taken much. Castiel was just... fucking gorgeous, and the dark color of his eyes as he watched him…

Cas nodded, his eyes narrowing as he greedily watched his boyfriend. He grabbed another pillow and propped his head up so he could watch Dean comfortably.

Giving Castiel a hot look, Dean held out his fingers to Castiel. "Slick my fingers down, Cas."

Nodding, Cas opened the bottle of lube and began coating Dean’s long fingers with it.

"Thanks." He shot him a wink, then slipped them down, tracing the lubrication over his rim before he pushed his middle finger deep.

Cas’s eyes went wide as Dean’s finger disappeared. This was so hot.

Dean moaned, teasing himself for a long moment with long slow strokes of the digit before he slid another inside along the other. "Fuck... that feels good, Cas."

Cas couldn’t contain a soft groan. He was too tired to get too worked up, but he loved watching Dean. “You’re beautiful.”

Reaching up with his free hand, Dean teased his nipple, pinching and rolling it a bit as he rode his fingers. Fuck, he loved the look in Castiel's eyes.

“You’re so good for me, Dean,” Cas rumbled. “Keep touching yourself.”

Letting out a husky laugh, Dean bit his lower lip and nodded. His hand moved to grip his cock, stroking it in time with his fingers. Should he get such a thrill being good for Castiel? Fuck knew he would do whatever he asked. "Cas, fuck- that feels so good. I love how it feels to finger my ass."

“When I’m not so tired, I want to do that for you,” Cas rumbled back, his eyes dark and filled with lust.

Fuck- that rumble... Dean's hands moved faster and he nodded, biting his lower lip. "Yes- I want that, Cas. I want your fingers inside of me-" He stroked his thumb over the head of his cock, rocking his hips. "God, so fucking good..." 

“You’re getting close… are you going to come for me, baby?”

Dean let out a pleading whine, and two fingers became three. "Yes- fuck, Cas, gonna come for you, I'm so close!" His back arched, and his muscled abs tensed.

Wanting to push him over the edge, Cas reached out and closed his hand around Dean’s dick. “Come for me.”

A hoarse shout escaped Dean, and stars flashed before Dean's eyes as he came; thick ropes of come jetting from his cock to streak his abs and Castiel's hand. "Cas- fuck, yes!"

Pleased, Cas produced a damp wipe and cleaned his boyfriend and himself up. Then he snuggled into Dean with a happy huff.

Panting, Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips. "Damn, honey..." He tugged him close, tangling himself around his boyfriend. "You happy with yourself?"

“Mm-hmm,” Cas hummed sleepily. “You’re beautiful.”

"I'm glad you think so, Cas." Smiling softly, Dean stroked his fingers along Castiel's shoulder in idle little designs. 

“I do. And I’m ready to sleep.”

Nuzzling closer, Dean smiled against Castiel's shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Cas. I'll see you in the morning." 

“See you in the morning...” Cas let out a deep sigh and snuggled in close to Dean, quickly dozing off.

Morning came quicker than Dean had wanted, as his alarm screamed Led Zeppelin from the nightstand. He sighed, trying to untangle himself from Castiel to turn it off.

Cas groaned unhappily and curled into Dean’s side.

"I have to get up, Cas." Dean rumbled, kissing his hair. "I have to shower and shave for the shoot." He pulled away, turning off the alarm.

Finally, Cas forced his eyes open. “Fuck.”

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Eh. I'm sorry, Cas. You can sleep in-"

“No, no. I wanna go.” Cas crawled out of bed, stretching lazily. “Share a shower?”

Dean looked him over, licking his lips. "Good idea. Conserving water and all."

"Exactly." Cas followed after Dean, still sleepy and adorably rumpled.

Grinning, Dean pulled his grumpy boyfriend into his arms so that he could steal a kiss. "Good morning, Cas."

“Morning, Dean.”’Cas nuzzled into his shoulder and closed his eyes again.

He was too fucking adorable- brushing his lips over Castiel's hair, Dean hugged him tighter. "We should shower."

“Mm-hmm.” Cas sleepily followed Dean to the bathroom and took off his pajamas and boxers.

Dean started the shower, moving over to the sink to grab his razor. "We have to be clean-shaven. Gilda had joked about the stubble being chick bait."

Cas chuckled. “I like the stubble, and I like you smooth, too.”

"Good thing." Dean winked at him, then started to shave. "I have to shave for the pictures." He motioned towards his pubic hair. "Well, trim.”

Cas was suddenly very awake. “Dean… May I trim you?”

Dean stilled, looking over at him. "That's actually really hot sounding."

The younger man nodded eagerly, kneeling down in front of Dean. “I would love to do it.”

Reaching over, Dean grabbed his clippers and handed them to Castiel. "Here. Should I sit or something? I can spread my legs then."

“I don’t know: what would be more comfortable?”

"I think me sitting in that shower chair might be easier." Mostly because he wasn't sure how much he'd be concentrating on balance what with Castiel touching him. He moved, grabbing it from the shower before sitting in front of Castiel, his legs splayed. Dean already kept himself groomed, but it'd been a bit- and fuck, but the idea of Castiel doing such an intimate thing...

Cas gladly dropped to his knees in front of Dean, holding the clippers tight. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Dean bit his lower lip, feeling something zing through his chest at the look in Castiel's blue eyes. "Eh, I look pretty for the pictures to raise money for the good causes," he quipped, unsure how else to respond.

“Baby, they could sell an entire calendar of you and end world hunger,” Cas said certainly as he leaned forward.

He was so fucking perfect- and how Castiel was so certain about Dean should have made Dean hesitate a bit more than it did; honestly, though, he was just as certain about Castiel. "Ahh, I think we could just do one together and do a hell of a lot towards saving the ocean."

“That works as well.” Cas turned the clippers on, his brow furrowing in concentration as he went to work.

Dean bit his lower lip, helping to hold his dick out of the way. There was no hiding his arousal as the vibration of the clippers teased him with Castiel's touch.

Cas hummed happily as he worked, his attention completely focused.

"We'll have to vacuum the hair up," the older man murmured as Castiel finished up.

“Later.” Cas turned the clippers off and set them aside. “Right now I want to shower with my man.”

Dean pulled him closer as he stood. "Mm... I like you being possessive."

“I do as well. You’re all mine and it makes me very happy.”

Dean kissed Castiel, sliding his hands down to cup Castiel's tight ass. "Good. Now... were you gonna help me get dirty?"

“What...? No, we’re going to clean up in the shower.” Cas looked genuinely befuddled.

Laughing lowly, Dean smirked, nipping at Castiel's throat. "True... I just thought we could get a bit naughty at first. You trimming me up got me hard."

“Oh, I understand.” Smiling, Cas reached between their bodies. “I made you very hard.”

As Castiel's hand moved between them, wrapping around his cock, Dean's abdomen tightened. "Exactly, honey... and I want to do the same to you." Especially since it'd be a while before he'd be able to touch him again.

“You do. You arouse me in ways no one else ever has.” Castiel stroked him, loving that he’d done this to him. 

"Same, Cas." Cupping Castiel's face, Dean stared into his eyes before he kissed him, backing the younger man into the shower and pressing him against the wall.

Cas let out a heady moan and hiked one leg up to wrap around Dean as he let go of him. “Fuck.”

Dean growled, nipping at his mouth. "Mmm... I love it when you swear, Cas." He couldn't seem to get close enough.

“Really?” Cas closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

"Really. You don't curse often, so when I make you do it..." Dean gave a little hum of pleasure, then nipped along Castiel's throat, hitching his leg higher so he could grind against him. "When I get home, I'm gonna trim you up, so you can feel how sexy it is."

Shuddering, Cas nodded eagerly. “Please...”

Fuck- Castiel's erect cock was rubbing against Dean's,  
but it wasn't enough. "Anything you want, Cas. Especially when you ask like that." It might not be enough, but it was a delicious tease as he ground against Castiel, his cock slipping lower in a tease of what _could_ be. 

The younger man cried out in need. “Dean!” He tried to pull Dean closer, needing more than the delicious friction.

"You want me to swallow you down, Cas? Stroke you off?" Cupping Castiel's ass, Dean lifted him up against him, growling a bit as he felt his cock slide over his body. "Or I can grind against you like this…"

“This,” Cas babbled, rutting his hips against Dean’s. “This. Please...”

"I've got you, honey- gonna make you feel so good," Dean promised, kissing him passionately as he rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together. 

Cas was already over-sensitized and he continued to cry out Dean’s name as their cocks dragged together.

"Fuck, Cas- feel so damn good." Letting his lips find Castiel's throat again, Dean nipped and sucked- all right, maybe he should have asked, but he wanted to leave a mark on his lover before he had to leave him.

Cas grabbed gently at Dean’s hair, gasping and shaking. “Dean, that feels so good...”

Dean moaned at the tug on his follicles, "So do you- love it when you pull my hair." He rolled his hips, rutting against Castiel as he pressed their foreheads together.

Cas stared into Dean’s eyes as he tried to pull him closer.

"Cas- need you..." Dean gasped, time seeming to slow between them, the world narrowing down to just them as they moved

“Take me, Dean.” Cas’s voice was hoarse and debauched. “I’m yours. Take me.”

Dean growled, his green eyes dark. "Come for me, Cas- Come on me."

He had barely finished his sentence before Cas's slender body shuddered and he came. “Dean! Oh god!”

He was so fucking perfect-so gorgeous and sweet. All Dean could see was Castiel's blue eyes as he came, his body tensing as he held his lover.

When he came back to his senses, Cas found himself in Dean’s arms, the shower still hot on their skin. “Mm...”

"Mm..." Dean kissed Castiel tenderly for a long moment. "You are perfect."

“No, you are,” Cas grumbled, lightly scratching Dean’s back.

Amused at Castiel's grumbling, Dean nuzzled his face against the younger man's cheek. "As good as that feels, we're gonna have to get going." And damn if that didn't suck- he loved his job, but leaving Cas... and Sam... he was going to be going back to Stanford…

“Okay...” Cas yawned and finally stood upright on his own.

Dean reluctantly stepped back, then reached for his soap. "Do me a favor? Keep an eye on Sammy…"

“As much as Gabe will allow me,” he replied honestly. “Gabe adores Sam and is already protective of him.”

Nodding, Dean started to wash himself up, hating the guilt building in his chest. He'd barely spent time with Sam... and Charlie, hell, he'd barely seen her, though she'd been playing Moondoor and talking to her Phoenix…

Cas began washing Dean’s back gently. “We’ll take care of you both.”

How was it that Castiel just seemed to know how to say what Dean needed? His touches stroking some of the tension away. "I just... I don't do well when Sammy goes to school." Not that he told his brother. As far as he'd ever told Sam, he was fine and fucking dandy.

“Because you won’t see him again until summer?”

"Yeah. I know, it's not healthy, but I raised him." Biting his lower lip, Dean looked at Castiel over his shoulder. "I hated that apartment. I never went there unless I was sleeping and I had to. It was just..." Empty. Firmly reminding Dean that he was alone. He'd had nightmares about dying and no one noticing because of Sam not being there, and…

Cas’s hands moved knowingly over Dean’s body. “If your boss will allow it, you and I will fly out to visit Sam several times before his summer break.”

Dean relaxed back against Castiel, almost shocked by how complete he made him feel. Like he could just fit with all of Dean's ragged edges... Turning, the firefighter stole a kiss from Castiel. "That'd be perfect."

“Good. Did you know Gabe is buying an apartment for Sam and Charlie?” Castiel murmured, knowing that it might help Dean relax.

Running his fingers through Castiel's hair, Dean tilted his head. "No. I assumed that they were going back to the dorms. An apartment would be perfect."

Making a soft noise at Dean’s fingers, Castiel held him close. “Mm-hmm. And when they graduate and come back here, Gabe is going to sell the apartment at a profit and give the money to HeartBrothers, I think...”

Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel's for a moment, pulled back. Like it or not, they had to finish showering. "Good. That's actually..." he'd have to do something for Gabriel.

“My brother is amazing.” Cas began scrubbing his own body quickly.

"He definitely is." Dean finished up getting himself clean before reaching to help Castiel.

Once they were both suitably clean, they got out of the shower and dried off with towels Dean had laid out.

Before too long, they'd headed downstairs and Dean grinned as he saw his brother and Gabriel. "I didn't expect you two to be up."

Gabriel shot him an amused look from the stove. He was making them a delicious breakfast because damn it…

Sam nodded sleepily from his seat at the table. “I wanted to see you off.

Dean moved, hugging his moose of a younger brother tightly. "Good. I might fly out if I can get some time off to see you..."

"Well, we'll make it work, either way." Gabriel looked up as an exhausted Charlie stumbled into the kitchen, moving over to hug the brothers as well.

Cas returned her hug before he sat down at the table near Sam.

Charlie sipped the coffee that Dean handed her, grinning. "So... we're getting an apartment, Dean will actually visit and we can make sure that someone's taking care of him, Sam." 

Giving her a look, Dean sat down with his own cup of coffee. "I take care of myself just fine."

“Right...”

Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and sighed.

Gabriel's lips turned up into a smirk as he plated crepes for each of them with fresh berries and cream, along with some manly bacon and shit for Dean. "We'll take care of him, you watch Samsquatch while I'm here. They'll live."

“Mm-hmm.” He nuzzled into Dean and sipped at his juice.

Dean kissed his hair only for Charlie to snap a picture.

"What? You're adorable." She smirked, then snapped one of Sam.

Sam flipped her off. “Asshole.”

"Duh. That's why I'm your best friend." She winked at him, then grinned. "So there's gonna be a Moondoor LARP coming up, and I need a handmaiden again, Dean."

Crunching on a piece of bacon as Gabriel served them all, Dean pointed to her. "I told you, that was a one-time thing."

"And you kicked ass! We won the day, especially with your little Braveheart speech." Charlie grinned, pulling out her phone. "Wanna see, Cas?"

Gabriel sat down in Sam's lap, kissing his jaw. "LARPing, hm?"

Sam groaned and gave Charlie a dirty look, while Cas looked eager to see pictures.

Charlie, every bit the queen just smirked at him, then handed Castiel her phone. "See? He was in chain mail and everything. He was getting hit on by everyone."

“I can see why. My man is gorgeous.” Perhaps he could convince Dean to do a little role play… 

Damn if that didn't send a little thrill through Dean, being claimed like that. He moved, kissing Castiel's cheek. "You'd be pretty hot in garb."

Gabriel smirked, shaking his head. "They're too damn cute, Samshine."

“They’re so cute it’s gross,” Sam agreed, pretending to gag.

"Then what does that make us?" Gabriel cut off a bite of the crepe, making sure to get a perfect balance of the cream as well as the fruit before holding it up to Sam's mouth.

“Saps.” Sam took a bite and groaned happily.

"Sickening, really." Gabriel preened, then took a bite for himself.

"So Cassie, you're helping pose Dean-o?"

Cas nodded eagerly as he tried his crepes. “I’m very excited about the opportunity.”

Dean dug into his breakfast, a crooked smile tilting his lips. "I am looking forward to it."

“And I’m looking forward to meeting your extended family.” Even if he was quite nervous. What would they think of him? They were a different breed of people from him, and so impressive...

Charlie grinned, nudging Castiel. "I got to meet some of them the other day. They are great."

"Crazy, hysterical, loyal idiots," Dean said fondly.

“They have your back every day. I want to know all of them.” Castiel kissed his cheek before finishing his breakfast.

"Trust me, they're gonna love you."Dean finished his food, then pushed his plate away.

Gabriel traced his fingers over the nape of Sam's neck. "We'll bring dinner in later for everyone."

“Only if I can help you cook it,” Sam insisted with a grin. “And it cant be spaghetti or chili. They have it all the time.”

"Of course. We'll make something delicious that they can enjoy." Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's jaw.

"We'll love it. Seriously." Dean grinned, leaning back in his chair. "I usually end up cooking."

“My brother is a very talented cook,” Cas murmured, smiling at Gabe.

Gabriel grinned at his brother, "Damn right I am. I am going to make us all fat. Or Dean with those burgers."

“I just want to get to a healthier weight,” Cas admitted, poking at his ribs.

"We'll get you there. You've already gained some." Castiel already looked so much better, it threw Gabriel for a loop.

“When I’m here this summer, we can start running,” Sam told Cas, and Cas nodded eagerly. 

“I’d love that, Sam.”

"I'll join you when I'm off. Hell, we can hit the weights." Dean finished his coffee and moved to take his dishes to the sink only for Gabriel to nab them.

"Got it, Dean-O!" He said with an easy grin. "When you poor bastards are done running, I'll have breakfast waiting at the shop."

Charlie set her phone on the table next to Sam, moving to get herself another helping.

Sam also grabbed more  
food, his eyes gleaming. His boyfriend was gorgeous and could cook. He was lucky as hell.

Dean leaned over, snagged the phone, sent some pics of Charlie in garb to Phoenix, then set the phone back down, looking entirely innocent. And Sam would take the blame. He winked at Castiel.

"Do I need to cook more?" Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam from behind.

“No, I think we’re good.” Sam leaned back into his boyfriend. “It’s delicious.”

"Good." Nuzzling Sam's shoulder, Gabriel held him close. "Almost as delicious as you."

Charlie made a face as she remembered what she'd walked in on, and moved back over to the table.

That made Sam grin. “You really think I’m delicious?”

"Sam... where was my tongue last night?" Gabriel purred, cupping Sam's ass. He let his fingers tease along the crease of his ass, smirking as he felt Sam's body still. "You're fucking scrumptious."

Sam inhaled sharply, his eyes darkening. “Not in front of our brothers,” he hissed.

Moving his hands to Sam's hips, Gabriel smirked innocently up at his lover. Well... not so innocently. Honestly, he wasn't even in the slightest bit ashamed. "I'll behave. We never did get our swim in last night." And he was making Sam's skinny dipping fantasy come to life.

Charlie's phone dinged, and she blinked, staring at it. "Who did it?! Who sent her the sexy garb picture?!"

Dean innocently stole Castiel's orange juice, taking a sip. 

Sam barely heard Charlie, too caught up in Gabe’s attention.

"Well, I guess we should head out, Cas. I have to be there a bit early for the pictures." Dean stood, then blinked. He wasn't sure he wanted to hug Sammy when his brother was probably sporting a chub. 

Cas nodded and finished his juice as he stood. “Of course.”

"Come here, Sam." Dean moved around the table. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw Sam before the giant returned to school, but...

Stepping back, Gabriel watched the brothers. Charlie was turning pink as she looked at her phone.

Sam wrapped his arms around his big brother, hugging him tight.

Hugging his moose of a brother back, Dean patted his shoulder. "I love you, bitch." he reached up, messing up Sam's hair.

“Love you too, jerk.” Sam slapped at Dean’s hand, trying to duck away.

Dean shot him a smirk before he hugged Charlie, messing up her hair as well.

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, holding him close. Little did he know, but Dean was planning to hug him as well.

Sam kissed the top of Gabe’s head. “I love your hair.”

Looking up at him, Gabriel smirked a bit. "Good, considering that's about all you can see of me from up there." He nudged him, entirely amused.

Charlie hugged Dean back. "You behave at work. I have Benny's number and I will call him."

“You tell him, Charlie,” Sam encouraged her, running his Long fingers through Gabe’s hair.

Dean laughed, picking her up before he set her back down. "I'll behave, promise." He pulled back, then reached for Gabriel.

A startled squawk slipped from his lips as Dean swept him up into his arms into a hug.

Sam grinned so hard his face hurt. He quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture of the moment.

Gabriel hugged Dean back after a moment, making a face as Dean messed up his hair.

“You guys are dorks,” Sam teased, pouring himself another glass of milk.

"He's your brother." Gabriel sulked, though he was definitely laughing at the same time.

“I guess.” Sam rubbed Gabe’s back, watching as Cas leaned against Dean. “When do you have to leave, De?”

Dean looked at the clock, saddened by the time. "Ten minutes." He pulled Castiel closer, reminding himself that good things were happening because he was going to work. It wasn't just pulling even on Sammy's schooling and basics for them both in two different states. "We'll see you at five for dinner if you're making it at the station, six is when we normally eat."

Gabriel smirked, the look slightly wicked. "Dean, we have to go. Cas can't drive home."

Shaking his head, Dean pointed at Sam. "He's not going to be there while I'm getting my Blue Steel on for charity. Ninety percent of the time they want me to do some sexy shit, and Sam... nope. Benny's offered to take him home.”

Both Sam and Cas cracked up at that, and Sam pulled Gabe against him again. “I’m fine staying here with this beautiful man.”

Smirking, Gabriel snuggled into Sam's side. "I just thought that we would offer."

“They’ll be fine. And we can pick Cas up when we deliver dinner.”

Dean rolled his eyes, pulling Castiel closer. "Careful, I will volunteer you jerks for something with the calendar."

"Eh, Cas will be longing to pounce you." Gabriel teased them.

Cas leaned against Dean easily. “You spoil me.”

"Oh? How do that?" He pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair. "We should head out." Dean looked at his brother, sighing.

Sam gave him a reassuring grin. “Go. I’ll see you at dinner time.”

Relaxing, Dean nodded, slipping his hand into Castiel's. "Let's go, Cas."

“Alright.” Cas waved at their brothers and followed Dean.

Dean headed over to Baby, opening the door for the younger man. "Let's have this ride be better than the last."

“This time we won’t be shopping,” Cas assured him as he slid into Baby. “And if I get very tired, there is a couch, I assume?”

"You're joking, right? You can rest in my bunk." Dean shut the door before going around to get into the driver's seat. 

Cas smiled as he watched his man. “Then I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

"Damn right you will." Winking at him, Dean started the car and felt his shoulders relax as they tended to do at the roar of the engine. It was only twenty-four hours, and Bobby'd kicked him out of the garage for while Sammy was at home, so... it wasn't that long. 

Cas settled back in his seat, humming softly. He had never felt so happy.

Reaching out, Dean turned on the music before he started driving to the station. "So you thought about what pose you're putting me in, gorgeous?"

“I have a few in mind that I’d like to try.” The dark-haired man smirked a bit, looking Dean over. 

"Well, I'm sure it will be fine. I'm not sure who they hired this year, so..." Shrugging, Dean slipped his hand into Castiel's. 

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand tight. “I just want everyone to be okay with me.”

He was too fucking adorable, honestly. It was far more likely that his family would give Dean hell about not being good enough for Castiel. Not seriously, or anything, but they had to rib on each other. “Honey, they're gonna love you. Don't you worry about it."

Nodding, Cas closed his eyes, never letting go of Dean’s hand.

Stroking his thumb over the back of Castiel's hand, Dean sang with the music as he drove. It didn't take him long to get to work, and he pulled into his usual spot, parking the car. "You ready?"

“As I’ll ever be.” Cas unfastened his seat belt and got out of Baby.

Hearing the doubt in Castiel's voice, Dean moved around the car, pushing his lover against the door as Castiel shut it. "I want to kiss you before I have to work."

Cas relaxed and held still, waiting expectantly for Dean to kiss him.

Dean pushed a hand into Castiel's hair, loving the silky slide of it through his fingers as he covered the younger man's mouth with his own. All right, maybe a bit more passionate than he should be kissing him right before work, but he figured Cas wouldn't mind.

Pleased, Cas closed his eyes and slipped his arms around Dean's neck. "Mm..."

Pressing Castiel against Baby, Dean slide his tongue along the younger man's only for the caress to be eagerly returned. Fuck...

A shudder went through Cas. "Dean..."

Dean pulled back slowly, panting a little. "Sorry, Honey. Couldn't resist."

“I loved it,” he assured Dean, lightly scratching the back of Dean’s neck.

"Do you know what that does to me?" Dean purred, nuzzling his neck.

“Yes, which is why I do it...” Castiel smirked a bit, making a soft noise at the feeling of Dean’s breath on his skin.

"Are you two going to put on a show, because we could sell tickets," Gilda smirked, leaning against the entrance to the station. "It'd do HeartBrothers a lot of good." 

Cas blushes furiously and hid his face in Dean’s shoulder.

Dean snorted, stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair. "Cas, this is Gilda... who can be completely wicked when she wants."

Finally, Cas gave her a shy smile. “Hello again.”

Hurrying forward, Gilda pulled him into a hug. "Hello, Cas. Welcome to the family"

Dean watched, a bit worried about Castiel's reaction.

Cas froze but relaxed into her hug. “Thank you, Gilda.”

Gilda beamed, patting his back. "Welcome to the crazy house."

“I’m very happy to be here.” Castiel returned her smile, glancing around.

"We're all waiting for you guys. Dean's supposed to look sexy or something." Gilda winked at him.

Dean snorted, grabbing his bag from the trunk.

Cas agreed with Gilda’s assessment. “I’m going to do my best to make him look as attractive as possible.”

"He's going to need a lot of work for that, though he's almost pretty." Gilda teased Dean, heading for the door.

Rolling his eyes, Dean slipped his hand into Castiel's.

Cas laughed and took Dean’s hand. “I like her.”

"She's a brat." Dean's tone was fond as they followed her inside. "I love her, though."

Cas pressed closer to Dean as they made their way inside. He knew no one would hurt him, but he was still nervous.

"All right, guys, so Cast- how did you say it was pronounced, Dean?" Gilda looked over her shoulder at Dean as they walked into the station. 

"Castiel." Brats, the lot of them. Dean could see everyone gathered there like it was a birthday party or something.

"Castiel, right-" She looked at Castiel, smirking, "He called ahead to make sure we didn't tease you too hard, welcoming you to the family, and because he's totally in love with you. Anyway, he's a bit shy, so we'll won't tease too bad."

"I'm just saying, he's got to put up with Dean. That's pretty  
damn bad." Cole smirked from where he leaned against the counter with a cup of coffee. 

Slowly Cas began to relax as he took the place in. “Dean is easy to put up with if I give him pie.”

Cole snorted, then looked at Dean. "See, he'll have you trained up in no time."

Rolling his eyes, Dean set his bag on the chair for a moment. "Cas, that's Cole- he's pissy because I kicked his ass sparring so quick he barely got started. That's Rufus, he's in charge which is why he drinks the good shit. That's Chuck, he's a writer, this is Ash, he's the one who ate most of my chocolate," And that Garth had such a crush on, but Dean'd plot that later with Castiel. "And this is Nick, who we call Lucifer when he gets Hangry, yes, I've literally thrown a Snickers at him. Jody's probably around here, and I'm not sure where Harry is."

Cas smiled at everyone and nodded. “Hello. I’m Castiel.”

Rufus moved forward, looking the younger man over. Dean gave him a look, knowing how Rufus could be before the chief nodded and held out his hand to the younger man. "Don't you be hurting our boy."

Dean's eyes widened, "Rufus!"

Cas firmly shook the man’s hand. “I won’t,” he said certainly.

"Good. Welcome to the family." Rufus patted his shoulder.

"We got stuff in so that it won't bother your diet," Ash told him with a grin. "Your brother owns The Candy Shop?"

“He does,” Cas confirmed, looking touched by the crew’s thoughtfulness. “He’s actually cooking a very nice dinner for all of you as we speak.”

Dean yelped as they surrounded the younger man, hugging him. "Guys, really?"

"Can that guy who works for him help bring it?" Ash asked as he grinned picking up Castiel in a hug, only for Cole to snatch him carefully away.

Cas was dizzy from all the attention but loved it. “Garth? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

"I would try and find another excuse, but..." Ash smirked at him, shrugging. "That's as good as any, right?"

“Of course.” Cas returned cole’s hug before the firefighter carefully set him down again.

Dean pulled Castiel to him, amused at everyone's reaction.

He was about to say something when he was smacked promptly on the ass.

"Ready, gorgeous? It's time for you to look sexy for the camera."

Cas turned and saw a suave man in his late thirties holding an expensive camera. His eyes narrowed a little.

Sebastian smirked, "Hello. And who might you be?" He looked him over slowly, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's mine, Sebastian. Back off." His grip on Castiel’s hip tightened. 

Cas nodded and grasped Dean’s arm tightly. “I’m here today to pose my man.”

"Oh, I've thought of your man in many different poses." Sebastian smirked, "I'll meet you in the bay while you get your gear on, Dean."

Dean waited until he left before grabbing his bag. "Fucking son of a bitch."

Cas rubbed Dean’s back soothingly. “Come on. We’re going to have a good time.”

"Oh really?" Dean raised a brow, heading through the station to get changed. "I'm going to feel his doucheness rubbing off on me."

“But I’ll be with you. Touching you, posing you...” Castiel purred, hoping to distract Dean.

"...You like that he can't have me, don't you?" Stopping at his locker, Dean started to get out his turn out gear.

“I do. It also turns me on that only I can touch you.” He ran his hands over Dean’s hips.

Biting his lower lip, Dean leaned back against him. "I'm yours, Cas." And fuck if it didn't turn him on, now that Castiel mentioned it.

“I know you’re mine,” Cas purred, nuzzling Dean’s back.

"No one touches me but you." Dean turned, stealing a kiss from Castiel.

“You are completely right. And no one touches me but you.” His blue eyes were hot as he watched Dean. 

Dean smirked, nipping his jaw before he turned around and started to pull on his gear. "Good. I know that it's been fast, but..."

“It feels right,” Cas murmured, his eyes searching Dean’s.

"Exactly. I tried to be logical, it didn't work." Dean stared into the blue of Castiel's gaze, his eyes dark.

“Please try not to worry too much. I feel very deeply for you.” And he knew that Dean was the sort to fret over it.

Dean laughed softly. He was too perfect. "I know. It's why it's okay."

Cas touched his forehead to Dean’s and they smiled. “We should go out there. It’s going to be very entertaining.”

"Well, I am mostly ready to face the heat." Dean kissed his jaw, then stepped back.

“We’ll have fun.”

Dean winked at him, then headed towards the bay. This was happening whether he liked it or not, so he might as well enjoy it. Thankfully, after last year, no one was allowed to watch.

Cas walked alongside him, holding his hand reassuringly.

"Ah, and here I was thinking that I would have to come and find you," Sebastian smirked, looking up from his supplies. "Now Dean, you know people want to see you mussed and dirty. The thoughts that they're thinking are rather dirty, after all."

Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair. “I was thinking smudging something on his cheeks for a smoky look.”

"Come here, gorgeous. Let me paint my canvass." Sebastian held up some soot.

Dean made a face but decided to allow it.

Cas shook his head and stepped between them. “I can do that, Sebastian.”

Sebastian sighed, then handed it over. "Even if I ask nicely?"

“Even then. I’m afraid I’m rather territorial.” Cas accepted the supplies with a grin.

Dean grinned, watching as Sebastian grinned. "Well... you're both gorgeous. Let me know if you want some pictures taken."

“Thank you, but today is all about Dean.”

"Oh, I meant of the pair of you another time."

Dean rolled his eyes, "We're good, Sebastian." The photographer shrugged good-naturedly and began to talk to Cas about what he was thinking pose wise.

Cas nodded as he rubbed the soot strategically on Dean’s cheek.

Relaxing as Castiel mussed him, Dean made a face internally. This wasn't what he looked like after a fire, but whatever sold calendars.

"Dean, as I said last year, you are wearing too much clothing." Sebastian started to ready his camera.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We don't go naked under the turnout gear." Still, he started to strip off his shirt.

Cas couldn’t help admiring Dean’s body. “Damn, I know what we need...”

"What's that? I have some baby oil we can spray on him to simulate sweat." The photographer explained.

Dean raised a brow. "What are you planning?"

“Sebastian, can you find a kitten? Or a puppy?” The adorableness would be the perfect accent to Dean’s raw sexiness.

Sebastian smirked, "One of each?" He moved to a crated area, picking up the adorable kitten and a large puppy.

"...Do you just plan this?" What the hell? Who just carted about puppies and kittens? Dean tilted his head, looking at them.

Cas gladly took the kitten and settled the fuzzy little creature in Dean’s arms. “That is hot,” he said decisively, nodding his head.

Dean blinked, then snuggled the adorable little creature.

Sebastian nodded, then handed Castiel the baby oil. "If you'll just moisturize him..."

“I can do that.” Cas squirted baby oil into his palms, then began stroking Dean’s chest.

Dean's nipples pebbled, and he felt his cheeks heat. It was just the temperature, he assured himself.

"He looks too serious. I want him to look like he's just been snogged," Sebastian told him.

Nodding, Cas looked up at Dean and lightly kissed his lips.

Relaxing a little, Dean kissed him back, pulling the younger man closer. Hey, he had an excuse.

Cas slid his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Mm...”

Sebastian smirked a bit, only for the kitten to yowl, displeased at being smooshed between the two.

Cas groaned and pulled back just a little. “Sorry, little one...”

"Very sorry." Dean kissed the kitten's little head. "Does he have a home?"

“Not at the moment. They are being fostered by a dear friend of mine,” Sebastian replied, sneaking a few shots.

Dean couldn't help but grin as the kitten head-butted him, rubbing his cheek along the cat's. It wasn't his place, though. He didn't own the house, and cats could be destructive. "He purrs loud."

“Mm-hmm. He likes you,” Cas rumbled.

"You ready to be sexy, cutie? Or do you just amplify my sexy?" Dean laughed as the kitten licked him before looking at Sebastian. "All right, you- you've been taking pictures!"

Cas had to stifle a chuckle. “You were relaxed.”

Sebastian smirked, looking at Castiel. "I like you. And yes, Dean, Castiel's correct. I was going for relaxed and laughing. You have a tendency to stiffen up."

Grumbling, Dean adjusted the kitten against his chest. "Don't worry, bud. I know it's weird."

Cas kissed Dean again, this time minding the kitten. “You’re gorgeous.”

Waiting until Dean kissed Castiel back, Sebastian snapped a few more pictures. "As gorgeous as the pair of you are- you'd make a mint in the movies, I am afraid that I will need Dean and our little fuzz ball up against the truck, or something else firefightery." He waved away the word, not caring that it wasn't 'real'.

Nodding, Cas kissed Dean once more. “You’re gorgeous and you’ll be fine,” he rumbled before stepping back.

Sebastian, for as much as he was a douchebag, knew what the hell he was doing, and Dean soon found himself being posed in front of 'that big truck with the ladder, no, I don't want to know what it's called- now flex those abs a bit- yes!' It was all going well until the pup started crying in his little fenced-in circle. It echoed through the bay.

Cas immediately went to the pup and scooped her up. “Shh, little one...”

"He's a keeper." Nodding towards Castiel, Sebastian watched as Dean's eyes trailed after his lover. That look there was almost perfect.

"He is." Stroking the kitten, Dean smiled. "All right, abs flexed, you wanted me leaning a bit, right?"

The puppy nuzzled against Castiel after a moment, staring up at him with big, trusting eyes.

Cas’s heart melted and he kissed her furry head. Then he snuggled her to his chest and went back  
to watch Dean being photographed.

Winking at Castiel, Dean got down to business, working the camera and giving it some of his sexiest looks. He knew he was attractive- he just felt a bit weird doing it for the camera.

"That's it, Dean- give me sexy." Sebastian coached, snapping away.

“He’s sexy, alright,” Cas murmured, staring at Dean.

Dean slipped a hand down his abs, flexed tight. The tilt of his lips turned smirk like, and he let his thoughts turn to kissing Castiel.

"That's it!" The photographer bounced, moving around for the perfect angle.

Cas gave it a few minutes before he brought the puppy to Dean. “Let’s trade, sweetheart.”

Dean kissed Castiel's jaw, then handed over the kitten. "Hello, sweetie. They're the stars, aren't you?" He held up the pup to look at her only for her to lick his face.

Cas laughed softly, his eyes filled with adoration. “That’s the money shot, Sebastian.”

"Damn right it is." Sebastian grinned, moving to check the picture over.

Giving Dean another kiss, Cas grabbed a chair and sat down with the little kitten.

Dean smirked at Castiel, leaning against the truck. He bit his lower lip and then grinned, slowly pulling it free in a way that promised he was going to do some truly naughty things to Castiel.

_Hmm... I think this was the money shot._ Sebastian smirked, snapping the picture.

Cas had to take a deep breath and force his dick not to become hard. But god, he was imagining filthy things.

"Right! I think that we're done here, boys. I will meet with you later to go over the prints; I know that you were interested in the other pictures we don't use, right, Castiel?" Sebastian grinned, starting to pack.

“Of course,” he confirmed, his voice lower than Normal.

Dean felt himself blushing as Sebastian moved around the room. "Dean, I'll need that puppy."

The puppy, who was tucked in Dean’s arms, wagged her tail as Dean scratched her ear

Dean frowned, shhing her gently. She was a ball of fluffy enthusiasm with massive paws. "Oh. Er..." he looked at the kitten, then reminded himself that they weren't his to keep. "Here."

Cas took the puppy, juggling both fur balls. “What’s the look for, Dean?”

"Oh, just telling myself we can't keep them." Dean reached out one last time to pet them as Sebastian got out a nice carrier or the kitten. He had a leash in his hand for the puppy.

“Why not?” Cas looked back to Sebastian. “You said they’re currently being fostered, correct?”

"They are. They're actually available for adoption," Sebastian assured them.

Cas took the adorable puppy from Dean. She was a Siberian husky and Cas knew she would be a lot of work, but he had always wanted a dog. And now that he was healthy? Why not?

Dean's eyes widened. "Cas, I'm... I'm barely going to be home to help. It's not fair to you."

“Dean, I’ve always been too sick to have a pet.” He hugged the puppy closer. “And Gabe will help me.”

"Fine. I'm not going to tell you that you can't have a dog." Dean told him, moving to pick up his things. He couldn't leave them all over the bay in case he got a call.

“And the kitten,” Cas called after him.

"I've never seen him sweet on anyone like you." Sebastian mused, putting the puppy on his leash. "We need to get the kitten in his carrier- for his own safety. If they get a call, they'll be scrambling."

Cas nodded reluctantly and placed the kitten in the carrier. “I should text Gabe and tell him.”

"Why don't I watch them until the end of the day? You're supposed to be spending it with Dean, right?" Sebastian slung his bag over his shoulder. "Especially with dinner."

“Yes, you’re right.” Cas gave the puppy to Sebastian and went back to Dean. “I’m actually very thirsty.”

"Dean should have my number," Sebastian told them, "Just give me a call and I'll bring them on over."

Dean looked up at Castiel, "Yeah, I've got it, Spike. Be nice to our pets."

Cas laughed and curled into Dean’s outstretched arm. “Thank you, Sebastian.”

"Of course. I'll get those pictures on a thumb drive for you, and we can discuss prints." Sebastian waved, then headed out with the puppy and the kitten.

Dean kissed his jaw, shaking his head. "We're already getting pets?" His voice was filled with amusement.

Cas nuzzled into his shoulder. “I’ve never had a pet. Gabe hasn’t had one in ages. And they needed a home.”

"At least they'll be able to cuddle you tonight." Seeing a tuft of Castiel's hair sticking up in the back, Dean tried to smooth it, not that it worked. 

“Mm-hmm.” Cas closed his eyes and hugged Dean tight.

"As much as I love this, I have to get out of my turn out gear and run through the checks- make sure my thermal imaging's working, my SBCA, and my radio." Dean kissed his hair, then pulled back.

“Alright.” Cas pouted a little but he understood. “Where is the kitchen? I’m still thirsty.”

Damn- that's what he got for being distracted. He pointed Castiel towards the kitchen. "Oh, shit- that's through there. Go ahead and have anything you want." 

“Thanks, baby.” He kissed Dean’s cheek and went off in search of water.

Staring at her phone in the kitchen, Gilda sighed heavily as he came in. "Hey, Cas. You need anything? Last year, Sebastian wet him down."

“Oh, it went really well,” he assured her as he grabbed a bottle of cold water.

"That's good." She bit her lip, glancing around a bit before asking, "Castiel? This is a weird question, and please, speak of this to no one cause Dean's the only one who knows, but... what made you come out?"

He was a little surprised but he leaned against the counter and sipped his water. “I suppose I’ve been lucky, in a way. I’ve always been deathly sick, and my brother told me he didn’t care who I dated, as long as they treated me well. So in a way, I never had to come out. I simply met Dean and... and that was it for me.”

Gilda sighed, setting her phone on the table. "Yes, but I'm in love and I've never even meant Eowyn. We meant on Moondoor, and there's an upcoming LARP after the auction here, and..."

“Go. Don’t spend your life wondering what if,” he said certainly. “I think that’s a...a terrible fate.”

Watching him for a long moment, Gilda grabbed her phone. _I'm yours. Today, tomorrow, always. I'll be there, Eowyn._ Grinning, she stood, then hugged Castiel.

He gladly returned her hug. “I hope I was able to help.”

"You did. Screw the closet. I'm coming out, so we better get this party started." She kissed his cheek, then bounced back.

His grin widened and he nodded. “Can I help?”

"Of course- you're part of the inspiration." Gilda clapped her hands. "I'm thinking at the auction, we can auction me off to women."

“That’s a fantastic idea!” Castiel was thrilled that she seemed so happy. He knew it was a big decision. 

"I just hope I don't screw up with Eowyn. She's gorgeous." She smiled fondly at her phone.

He reached for the phone, then paused, “May I see?”

"Sure. Her hair is beautiful, isn't it? And her eyes..." Gilda slid him her phone before she stood to start cleaning the kitchen.

"She's in Cali part-time for college."

Cas stared at the screen as he recognized Charlie’s goofy smile. “Oh...”

"Gorgeous, isn't she? She stole my heart." Gilda grinned, wiping down the counters.

Cas cleared his throat and rubbed his chest. “Gilda...”

"Yes?" She paused, looking over at him. "Something wrong? Did you need more water?"

“No...” he held up the phone. “Her name is Charlie.”

Her eyes went wide. "Wait, you know Eowyn?" Charlie?! Of course, her gorgeous woman had a name that was as spunky as she was.

“Dean’s brother, Sam? Charlie is his very best friend.”

"Oh, holy shit. She's who Dean tried to set me up with the other day and I blew her off." She blushed, remembering the pretty red hair. She'd been so focused on everything else…

“Well, she talks about you all the time.”

"Oh my God. That's nuts." Gilda bit her lip, her eyes bright.

Dean blinked as he entered. "What's up?"

“I was just telling Gilda who Charlie is.”

"I thought that you were seeing someone?" Dean asked, tilting his head. "She's gotten really serious about someone."

Cas gently nudged Dean and showed him Gilda’s phone. “She certainly has.”

"...Son of a bitch." Snorting, Dean pulled Gilda into a hug. "You look like you're about to pass out, Sweetie."

Gilda blinked, hugging Dean back. "I didn't check her out when she was here because I was falling for... her?"

“It seems that way.” Cas handed her phone back to her. “She is a wonderful person, Gilda. You need to treat her well.”

"Gilda's an angel who will treat her very well, I can vouch for that." Dean grinned, moving to steal a kiss from Castiel. "Now you just need to tell her you know who she is."

Gilda blushed, pushing a lock of hair from her face as it started to escape her bun. "Well... I've got to figure out how. I told her when I met her I was going to kiss the hell out of her. I can't just walk up to her and..."

“Kiss her? I’m certain Charlie would love that.”

"Careful, boys. I'll come home with you." Charlie... God. Gilda bit her lower lip, thinking of the gorgeous woman. "God, I want her." She paused, then punched Dean lightly when he laughed at her.

"No, no- she's just head over heels for you. I was the one that sent the LARPing picture earlier." Dean bounced a little, thrilled that two of his favorite people were in love with each other.

Cas’s smile faded a little. “But make your move quick. She’s going back to California in a couple of days.”

"I'm stuck on shift for twenty-four hours." Sulking a little, Gilda paused, then smirked, "But I can kiss her at dinner. That'd be one hell of a coming out."

"That's a great idea! I'll message Sam and make sure that she comes." Dean grabbed his phone, shooting off a quick message. 

Cas shyly hugged Gilda. “Charlie is wonderful. I’m so glad you two found each other.”

"And I'm glad that you've got Dean. Take care of him, okay? He's a stubborn bastard who insists on caring for everyone else but himself." Gilda kissed his cheek, grinning.

Dean raised a brow. "I take care of myself."

“I’ll do my very best,” he assured her.

Moving to slip his arms around Castiel, Dean froze as he heard the tones drop. "That's us, Gilda. Cas, we'll be back." He kissed him quickly, then started to head for the bay. 

Cas watched him go, one hand resting on his heart. 

“Be careful, Dean.”


	12. Phoenix Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MASSIVE thank you to I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine for her work in editing this chapter- I won't be getting the posts up quite as quickly, but I definitely want to go for quality first. ;-)

Gabriel raised a brow at Sam, who was standing in the kitchen gaping at his phone. "What'd he text you about?"

“Charlie’s online girlfriend? She’s one of Dean’s coworkers!”

"No shit?" Gabriel's lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Of course, she will have to go to dinner with us."

“That’s what Cas is saying!”

Checking the rolls that were rising, Gabriel grinned. Braised short ribs, homemade yeast rolls, and a salad were hardly spaghetti. "Well, we Novaks are smart like that."

“Cas is also saying how much fun he had with the pictures. He’s so sweet.”

"He made it through without pouncing Dean?" Honestly, given how the pair looked at each other, he was a bit surprised.

“It would seem so. But he does say he has a surprise.”

"Oh! So, I have a surprise for Cas, but you can't tell him.... because it's a surprise." He moved, grabbing his phone. "I got him some guinea pigs!"

“No way!” Sam rushes over to him. “Let me see!”

Pulling up the picture, Gabriel bounced a little, though he held the phone steady for Sam to look at. "Aren't they adorable? The guy went in the military and his mom wants them to have more attention."

“That’s sad, but they’re so cute!” Sam grinned as he looked at the fluffy things. 

"Exactly! Now we get to spoil them." Gabriel bounced, flinging his arms around Sam.

“When do we get them? Can we surprise Cas?”

"We are getting them tonight after we get him home.” Gabriel tossed his phone on the counter. "I am so damn excited to see Castiel's reaction. He hasn't ever had a pet."

Sam’s smile faded just a little. “Because he’s been so ill?”

Gabriel nodded slowly, his brown eyes turning sad. "I haven't had a pet since he got sick either."

He nodded slightly. “I’ve never really had a pet, either. We just couldn’t afford it.”

"Well, we'll have to work it out." Gabriel cupped Sam's face, then stroked his cheek with his thumb. "We'll get a dog. I want a corgi."

“Corgis are so cute. I want a golden retriever one day.” Sam grinned a bit at the thought of his corgi sized boyfriend with one. Nope, not telling him that one. 

"Exactly what I would have picked for you." Gabriel kissed his jaw, grinning. The day Sam graduated from college, he was going to give him a puppy.

Sam sighed contently and ran his hand through Gabe’s hair.

Gabriel made a soft noise, loving the sensation. He was going to hate Sam going back to school, not that he would confess to it.

Sam’s hand slid down Gabe’s back. “Promise you’ll come visit me.”

"I will be there every other weekend if you'll have me." Honestly, he would be there all of the time, but he'd busted his ass building up the Candy Shop... and Cas...

Relief filled Sam’s eyes and he held Gabe closer. “I just want to know this is real.”

"Samshine... I promise you; this is real." Gabriel tugged Sam down as he went up on his tiptoes, pressing their foreheads together. "I will support you in every way possible so that you can achieve your dream, and when you graduate, we will celebrate."

“Can we celebrate by getting me shit faced?” Sam laughed.

"Sure thing! I will even make some of my special brownies." Gabriel kissed him, nipping his lower lip.

“As long as we get it out of my system before I begin interviewing for law firms.”

"Damn straight, baby. I would never fuck up your goals like that." Gabriel hugged him close before grabbing his phone and texting Charlie. "Besides, I made a lot of money in college with those brownies."

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

"Because your boyfriend is brilliant? It's how I got into baking." Gabriel moved back over to Sam, tracing his fingers along his back.

Sam groaned softly, pressing closer to Gabe. “Love that.”

"Me too." Slipping his fingers under Sam's shirt, he traced a chain of hearts.

“Hmm...” Suddenly he sank to his knees, giving Gabe a smirk.

Gabriel's eyes widened in understanding. "Sam..." shit, that sounded pleading and needy, all because of Sam on his knees.

Sam reached out and unzipped Gabe’s pants. “I’ve never done this,” he murmured, his eyes darkening.

"Take it slow, and if you don't like it, that's-" Gabriel's words stuttered to a stop as Sam pulled out his cock.

The weight and heft of Gabe’s dick was absolutely enticing. Sam licked his lips and ran his thumb over the weeping slit.

"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel ran a hand through Sam's hair, pushing it from his face.

Pleased, Sam leaned forward and ran his tongue over Gabe’s dick. “Mm...”

Gasping, the older man felt his legs shake. Sam was an eager student, and it was clear that he'd thought about this enough that the practical portion was going to be a breeze.

Feeling Gabe shudder, Sam reached up and cupped his ass in his large hands. Then he slowly took Gabe’s hard dick into his mouth.

Fuck- forcing himself to stay still, Gabriel watched his cock disappear past Sam's lips. "Baby, that feels so good," he rasped.

Encouraged, Sam took him deeper, reminding himself to breathe as he worked.

"Yes, just like that, Samshine." Gabriel's fingers tightened in Sam's hair.

Sam’s jaw began to grow sore, but he was determined to make this good for Gabe. He paused and inhaled deeply, then began to suck in earnest.

Gabriel was trembling, and rolled his hips a bit, not being able to help himself. "Fuck, sorry- so close, Sam!"

He would have smiled if he could have. Sam responded by hollowing his cheeks and grabbing at Gabe’s ass again.

"Sam!" Gabriel's voice broke, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling Sam's hair as he came. He could barely stand as the pleasure raced through him, filling Sam's mouth.

Sam instinctively swallowed, then slowly pulled away from Gabe’s softening dick.

Gabriel bent down, pulling him into a deep kiss, licking his taste from Sam's mouth. His hand pulled at Sam's shirt, wanting to touch him.

Sam stumbled to his feet obediently. “Gabe...”

Gabriel pushed him against the counter, palming his cock through his jeans. "Sam."

Gasping, Sam let his head fall back. “Oh, fuck!”

"Do you know what you just did to me, Sam?" Gabriel shoved his shirt out of the way and mouthed at Sam's sensitive nipple before sucking hard. He was also working Sam's fly open.

“I need you, Gabe,” the younger man managed.

"Tell me what you want, Sam. I will give it to you.” Gabriel sucked a livid mark onto Sam's chest, teasing him with his teeth.

Sam twisted and bumped his hips against his man. “I want...I want to come...”

"Tell me how, Sam? In my mouth? I could stroke you off..." Gabriel purred, rubbing back against him. 

“You... you choose.”

Gabriel slipped a hand down Sam's chest, teasing his abs with his nails. "Mm, but I want to hear what you want, Sam. Anything. I promise, even if we can't do it right now, I'll make you come so hard…"

“I want… I want you to play with my balls,” he finally answered breathlessly.

Making a pleased sound, Gabriel nipped at Sam's shoulder before working Sam's pants down below the sexy curve of his gorgeous ass. "That's a very good idea, Sam." He traced his fingers along Sam's cock, then cupped Sam's balls, toying with them to see what best pleased his lover. 

Sam grabbed frantically at the counter that was holding him up. “Fuck! That feels so good!”

"Mmm... let me hear it, gorgeous. You want me to play with your balls, well... I'm going to play." Gabriel rubbed his palm over Sam's heavy balls, then traced where they came together, then around where they joined Sam's body. He had every intention of driving Sam wild.

Sam nodded frantically, closing his eyes. “Please don’t stop. You’re incredible.”

Tugging gently, Gabriel smirked. "Oh, love, I'm not stopping until you tell me." He crouched, wrapping his hand around Sam's cock and stroking it before teasing one of his balls with his mouth. 

A shocked sound escaped from Sam’s mouth. He buried his long fingers in Gabriel’s hair, needing him closer.

Making a hungry sound, Gabriel stroked Sam's cock as he sucked at his balls, teasing them with his tongue. He was fucking perfect, and those sounds that Sam was making…

Sam shuddered and bucked his hips. God, Gabe was so good to him.

Gabriel pulled back, adjusting his position before licking along where his balls met his body.

“Oh god...” Sam grabbed at the counter again, his knees buckling. “I can’t last...”

Stroking Sam's leaking cock, Gabriel made a keening sound, sucking on the head of it eagerly. He wanted his reward.

The little sounds Gabe made were too much for Sam. He came suddenly, crying out Gabe’s name as he clutched the counter.

Gabriel swallowed quickly, sounding ravenous as he gripped Sam's hips. "Mmm... we will be playing with your family jewels much more often."

Sam couldn’t form a coherent response. He just nodded shakily as he rode the waves of his orgasm.

Gabriel stood, slipping his arms around Sam. "Come here, gorgeous. You look like you could use a seat." Used to caring for Castiel, he easily moved his mountain of a man into a chair.

Sam sat down shakily, holding onto Gabe’s arms. “You’re amazing...”

"It's all you, gorgeous." Gabriel laughed, sitting in his lap gently.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Gabe, nuzzling his neck. “No, it’s you.”

Gabriel made a pleased sound, nuzzling at his neck as he did his own. "Mm... well, how about we both are? It's a good compromise."

“Yeah, that sounds good...” Sam kissed Gabe’s head and yawned. “We should finish cooking...”

"Minor details," Gabriel teased him, stealing one more kiss before he stood. Fixing his clothes, he looked over at the younger man. "I adore you, in case that wasn't clear enough."

Sam smiled dopily at him as he lazily zipped his pants. “Right back at you.”

Blowing Sam a kiss, Gabriel moved to wash his hands. "I will see you at least once a week, schedules allowing, because we are unfortunately obligated to maintain a façade of adulting during this all too rapid decent." All right, it was waxing  
poetic, if sardonically, but that was Gabriel's playful side.

The younger man laughed softly. “And it’s only a couple more years. Then I’ll move back here and open my own practice.”

"1,051,200 minutes, 1,051,200 moments so dear, 1,051,200 minutes, how do you measure- measure two years?" Gabriel sang, moving to check on the short ribs in the Dutch oven. "Perfect."

Grinning, Sam Came up behind Gabe and kissed his neck. “You’re adorable.”

"Is that what you call it? That's not what my ex called it." Gabriel shook his head, amused by the concept of Sam actually thinking that. He bustled around the kitchen, getting his things ready for the red wine gravy. 

Sam’s smile faded a little. “Well, your ex was a moron. And I know you’re amazing.”

"And you are wonderful, Sam. You're honestly making me feel... amazing." Gabriel grabbed a fork, offering a taste to Sam of the meat he'd already finished and set aside. He had a lot of short ribs to make, after all, he had a lot of firefighters to feed. "I love the butterflies that I get when I think of you. The little frisson of excitement when our eyes meet and we just know what the other needs... and yes, he absolutely was a douchebag piece of shit whom Castiel would probably murder if he saw."

“I’ll never hurt you.” Sam tasted the tender morsel and moaned softly.

"I know. I trust you, Samshine." He kissed Sam's jaw. "You like it?" He still had more to do but wanted Sam’s opinion.

“I love it. It’s practically sinful,” Sam growled, dipping his head for another taste.

"Good." Gabriel turned his head, going on tiptoe to reach Sam's neck, sucking at the curve.

Sam gasped and grabbed Gabe’s hip, pulling him closer.

Making a pleased sound, Gabriel bit at his neck, sucking harder.

He was going to mark up his man before he left.

“Don’t… burn it,” the younger man managed.

"Already handled, Sammich. I'd never burn this dinner." Gabriel nipped along his neck, feeling Sam shiver.

A soft moan escaped him as he lightly scratched the back of Gabe’s neck. “You make me so happy.”

"Because I am strangely possessive of you and like seeing my marks on your skin?" Gabriel nearly purred at the feel of Sam's fingers. "Dinner is as done as it is getting here. We'll finish the rest of it there in.... a little bit." Finding another spot, Gabriel sucked another hickey to the golden surface.

A shy smile curved Sam’s lips. “I like that you’re a little possessive of me.” Not in a bad way, either. Gabe’s idea of possession seemed to be a plethora of hickeys and wandering hands. He could live with that.

Gabriel licked over the mark, before sinking down off his toes to look up at Sam. "Are you possessive, Sam? Would you claim me?"

“Of course I would claim you. And I am possessive… in healthy ways.”

"You're incredibly sexy, Samsquatch, when you specify that." Gabriel laughed, tracing his fingers over the marks that he'd left. "You make this even better than I ever dreamed."

“I always want to do that for you, sweetheart.” Sam brushed Gabe’s hair back and kissed his forehead.

Gabriel made a soft noise. "I know. And I hope that I can do that for you as well." His lips curled into a smile, "Also, last night we skipped something that I definitely am getting in before you go back to school. You skinny dipping with me in my pool."

Sam let out a gasp. “I can’t believe I forgot that!”

"That's what tonight's for. Cas will be busy with the guinea pigs, Charlie will help him, gushing over Phoenix, and you can pin me against the side of the pool and rut against my ass until you come."

“Oh fuck, that’s hot.” Sam felt his dick give a valiant twitch at Gabe’s descriptive words.

"Mm... isn't it? Then, when we get out of the pool, I'm going to bring you back to our bed... and then I want you to finger me." Gabriel smirked, tracing his fingers along Sam's shoulders as he watched him. 

“Really?” Sam felt his mouth go dry at the thought. “Could we… film it?”

"We can definitely film it. I want us each to have a copy... and I'll have to get us each a kick-ass laptop with a good webcam." Gabriel mused, tapping his lips.

“I want to be able to touch myself every night to thoughts of you.”

"That or a live video feed, gorgeous. Trust me, I'm planning on sending you texts and pictures so raunchy you won't dare open them in class, fuck that- in public." He bounced on his feet for a moment before grinning, "So of course, that's when I'll send them."

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

Gabriel's grin was quick and knowing as he watched his lover. "And you fucking love it."

“Yes, I do,” Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"Good boy, Sam." Gabriel winked at him. All right, so he was head over fucking heels for Sam- and he just had to find the right way to tell him. 

Sam kissed his head again and reluctantly let him go to grab a bottle of water. “I can’t wait to go back to school with you all over me.”

"Damn right, Sammich. I'm going to show the world just how delicious I think you are." Flitting around the kitchen, Gabriel made sure that everything was ready to go out the door later. The ribs were perfect- and he was sure that these men were going to love the dish that he was making. He'd do something different, like steaks next time, but Dean'd requested it.

“And summer will be here soon. I’m going to lay around for two months doing absolutely nothing.”

"...So my name's "Nothing" now? Not very catchy." His tone betrayed the smirk dancing on his lips.

Sam tossed his head back and laughed. “You know what I mean.”

"Damn straight I do. You're going to let me spoil the hell out of you." Cupping Sam's gorgeous ass, Gabriel laughed with him. Hey- he could multitask.

“I would love that. I want to spend every minute of it with you.”

"Careful- you might get put to work at The Candy Shop. I mean, I've hired a few more people, but I insist on dragging you to work with me sometimes, if only so I can make out with you on breaks." He pinched Sam's ass before stepping back, mischief in his eyes. 

“Only if I can taste test all of the frosting.”

Smirking, Gabriel grabbed his drink. Sam was just too perfect for him. "Oh, I'll have you tasting all sorts of things."

“Terrible,” Sam teased, sipping his water.

Licking his lips, Gabriel winked at Sam. "Delicious, I promise. I'm very, very good."

“I’m sure. How much time do we have until we leave?”

"You were the one who most recently had their mouth near anything of mine. You'd know." Glancing at the clock, Gabriel moved to double-check everything. "In about an hour. We should check on Charlie."

“An hour? That’s plenty of time...” he slid his hand down Gabe’s back, to his firm ass.

Gabriel stilled, captured by the heat of Sam's large hand through his clothing. "Oh, is it?"

“Mm-hmm. Let me go check on Charlie, and I’ll be right back.”

"Deal. And no spilling any details to her." He shifted to push his ass into Sam's hand. 

Sam grunted softly and squeezed Gabe’s ass. “She’s gay. Details aren’t very juicy to her.”

"...Sammich, as much as I love you thinking about those sorts of details, I meant about her Phoenix." Laughing, the sound low and throaty, Gabriel spanked Sam lightly. "Hurry up, It's fifty-seven minutes now."

“Right, right.” After another kiss, Sam took off to find Charlie.

Charlie bit her lip, staring at her phone. Phoenix had sent something to her earlier about wanting to talk later. Was she angry? Had she done something wrong? She knew Phoenix was at work, so she could just be busy, but...

Sam found Charlie and sat down beside her. “Hey, what’s with the poop face?”

"Oh. Phoenix just messaged that we had to talk earlier, then didn't send anything else. " Pushing her red locks back, Charlie shrugged

“Maybe she meant to send more, but she got busy at work?”

"I know. It's just... bleh." Charlie rolled her eyes at herself. "Tell Gabriel that I'll be ready to help carry stuff to the station too. We have to bug Deanster while we can."

“Course. Oh, you might wanna stay out of the kitchen for a while.” He winked as he stood back up.

She snorted softly, shaking her head. "My Sam's turned all pervert for his man. I'm so proud... though I definitely appreciate the warning."

“You’re welcome.” Sam bounced out of the room to find his gorgeous boyfriend.

Dancing in the kitchen, Gabriel hummed to himself. It was just clean up, but it wasn't taking too long, as he'd been cleaning up as he went.

Sam came up behind Gabe and grasped his narrow hips. “Hey.”

"Why, hello, gorgeous. How's Charlie doing?" Gabriel rolled his hips, still dancing.

“She’s a little bummed but fine.” Sam grazed his lips over Gabe’s neck.

Baring his neck to Sam, Gabriel made a hungry sound. "Mm... She'll cheer up."

“Indeed.” He gently nipped at Gabe’s soft neck.

Leaning back against Sam, Gabriel gasped at the feel of Sam's teeth. “That feels fucking amazing."

“Good...I’m going to keep doing it.”

"Gonna tease me, Samalam?" Gabriel pushed himself back against the other man.

“Mm-hmm... you deserve it for teasing me.”

"Did I tease you? I will have to do a better job." Smirking, Gabriel turned to face Sam. "You gonna tease me more?

“Hell yes, I am,” Sam growled, pushing Gabe back against the counter.

That growl went straight to Gabriel's cock as he hit the hard surface. Not that it hurt, but it did send arousal coursing through his body. "Fuck, yes." He reached out, intending to pull Sam into a kiss.

Sam obliged, but he wedged his leg between Gabriel’s and grabbed at his hair.

Gabriel whimpered, the sound a needy whine as he struggled to get closer to Sam. Their mouths moved together eagerly, the hungry slide of their tongues searching for more.

All too obliging, Sam wrapped his free arm around Gabe, hauling him against his chest.

Fuck it. Grabbing Sam's shoulders, Gabriel wiggled, then wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, wanting to be better lined up with him. "Fuck, Samsquatch."

Giving him a wicked grin, Sam grabbed at Gabe’s ass with his free hand. “Hi.”

"So you know how much I want you?" Gabriel slowly returned Sam's smile. Fuck. He was so damn tempting...

“Of course I do. I’m not blind.”

"Naughty boy..." Gabriel gripped Sam's hair, tugging his head back for a kiss.

Sam happily obliged, letting the tip of his tongue caress Gabe’s bottom lip.

Eagerly kissing Sam back, Gabriel ran his hands over his shoulders. His gorgeous, perfect man.

Sam’s dick was already hard again, just by having Gabe in his arms. He thrust his hips a little and lightly squeezed Gabe’s ass.

Groaning, Gabriel rocked his hips again, his own cock rapidly hardening. "You do that, and I think about you fucking me..." He growled the words, pulling at Sam's shirt.

“Soon,” Sam assured him, his voice a low rumble.

"Sam..." Pulling Sam's shirt up, Gabriel nipped at his mouth, soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. His man... so perfect...

Sam held Gabe even closer, his dick throbbing. He wanted nothing more than to have his gorgeous man bend him over a bed and fuck him senseless.

Gabriel's hand stroked Sam's chest, moaning as he felt Sam. "Fuck, baby. I want your cock stretching my ass wide." Shame that they didn't have time…

Sam groaned loudly and buried his face in Gabe’s hair.

Fuck. Gabriel's hand slipped over Sam's chest to tease at his nipple. "I think you like that idea."

“I do,” he managed, his hips squirming.

"We can do that tonight, after you finger me open, after the pool." Gabriel made a needy noise, rocking his cock against Sam's. Fucking pants.

“Are you sure, baby...?”

Stilling, the older man cupped Sam's face, making him look at him with those gorgeous eyes of his. "I'm very sure, Sam. I just want you to be sure. If you're not ready for that, we'll wait. There’re lots of other delicious things for us to do."

“I want to… if you’re ready.”

"Good boy." Gabriel kissed him, cupping his massive cock through his pants. "You want to come again?" He groaned as he stroked Sam through his pants, thumbing the head of his cock.

“I do.” Sam’s voice was low and husky, and fuck he wanted to come again.

"I'll take care of you, promise." He worked Sam's fly open, his eyes dark. Fuck. "Get my fly open, Sam."

Fuck... Sam held Gabe with one arm and struggled to sneak his free hand between their bodies.

"Put me on the counter, Sam- better leverage, and I don't want to be a romance marveling at how many hands we have." Gabriel winked at Sam as he was pushed onto the counter, then groaned as Sam took advantage, making easy work of the clothing impeding them. 

Sam let out a wicked chuckle as he began stroking Gabe’s dick. “You’re so cheesy”.

"And you feel fucking amazing." Working Sam's pants down his hips, Gabriel pulled his cock free. Giving it a long, slow stroke, he used the slick of his precome to ease the slide of his hand. "Fuck my hand, Sam."

He didn’t have to be told twice. He bucked into Gabe’s hand desperately. “Yes!”

Rolling his own hips, Gabriel swore at the slide of Sam's hand over him. "That's it, Sam- so fucking gorgeous for me, aren't you?"

“Just for you. Only you,” he promised, delicious shivers rolling through him.

"That's it, Sam." He stroked his thumb over the head of his cock. "Fuck my hand like you would me. Like I'm nice and open for you and you can just bottom out."

The mere suggestion of that made Sam want to come. He started to thrust in earnest, his eyes locking on Gabe’s.

"Fuck, Samshine. I love how good you are for me." Gabriel rocked up into Sam's hand, his own cock leaking as the massive hand moved. "That feels so good. Fucking love it." He was going to be covered when Sam came, but fuck if he cared. That was only an extra layer of 'fuck, yes, please' to this whole thing as his hand worked Sam's eager cock.

Sam groaned and shuddered, resting his forehead against Gabe’s. “Fuck, please don’t stop...”

Looking into Sam's eyes, Gabriel groaned as he felt Sam's hand tighten a bit on his cock. "Yes, just like this, Sam. Need it so bad. Need you. Gonna come for you."

Sam rested his head in the crook of Gabe’s neck, moving his hand faster. “I’m so close, baby.”

Gabriel gasped, baring his neck to Sam. "Bite me- Mark me up, Sam. Want everyone to know I'm yours. Want you to come on me- in me!"

Sam was only too eager to oblige. He sank his teeth into Gabe’s soft neck as he came.

The bite and the splash of Sam's come against him had Gabriel coming a moment later, making a mess of Sam. "Sam!"

Somehow Sam managed to hold Gabe as they rode the waves of their pleasure. “Gabe...”

"Mmm..." Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's chest, panting. Words escaped him, and thank fuck for the counter, cause he sure as hell wasn't helping hold himself up anymore. 

Sam let out a thoroughly content sigh as he kissed Gabe’s head. “Wow...”

"Mmm... Wow. Very wow, love." He kissed his chest, running his clean hand over Sam's arm. He couldn't help but cuddle against him, wanting closer. 

“And you promised...we’ll Skype like this often?” He murmured tiredly.

Gabriel looked up at the younger man, tilting his head. He knew that Sam trusted him, but trusting that trust after he'd been hurt like he had? He couldn't blame him. He grabbed some paper towels to the left of him and started to clean off his hand. "Sam, I promise you; we will talk daily. We'll Skype and video call as often as possible, and then I'll be visiting you as often as I can get away. You're not getting rid of me."

Relief filled Sam’s dark hazel eyes. “Am I that obvious?”

"You're perfect for me, Sam." Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel kissed him tenderly. "I can understand what you're worried about. It's logical, but fuck that. I'm going to take care of my love, and I'm going to kiss you every chance I can. I'm keeping you."

“Thank God, because I need you.”

"Almost as much as I need you." Biting his lip, Gabriel looked at Sam. "We need to get cleaned up before we head to the station. I've got come all over me, and while normally I'd enjoy it... they might not." His mind was racing. He needed to tell Sam that he loved him- what would he do? What would be the most romantic way?

“Yeah, Dean might kill you,” Sam joked, reluctantly letting Gabe go.

"Just mostly." Gabriel tucked his junk away, then hopped down from the counter. "We should plug me up after you fuck me so you can take me in the morning. Fuck me against the shower wall."

Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Plug you up?”

Gabriel grinned wickedly, loving the innocent question. "Mm. Butt plugs? I have a few."

“Oh… I’ve only heard about them.”

"We'll have to play with them. I will wear one occasionally at work." He moved, quickly cleaning up the kitchen with some disinfectant before he grabbed Sam's hand. "Let's go get cleaned up."

“Sounds good.” Sam gripped Gabe’s hand and followed him.

Gabriel behaved himself... mostly. Still, they were dressed and ready on time as they headed to meet Charlie to go to the station. The redhead was definitely pouting a bit but smiled when she saw them.

Sam pulled her into a hug. “Come on. Let’s go feed the starving firefighters.”

Charlie hugged him back, pasting a grin onto her face. "Well, it smells fucking amazing, so..."

"Of course it's amazing. I expect that you will moan happily while eating it." The chocolatier’s muscles flexed as he carried the massive Dutch oven full of Ribs.

Sam couldn’t help staring at his man. “Come on, Gabe. Don’t start again.”

"I am perfectly sweet." He winked as they loaded the car.

Charlie burst into laughter, shaking her head at the pair. "Sam, you're twitterpated."

“Hey, he’s all mine. I’m allowed,” Sam gruffed.

"You're definitely allowed to claim me as much as you want to," Gabriel smirked at him before turning back to the car, making sure that they had everything.

"Dude, have you seen your neck? Pretty sure Sam vampire-claimed you." Charlie smirked, getting into the car.

“Hell yes, I did.” Sam slid into the front passenger seat without hesitation.

Getting into the car, Gabriel leaned over to steal a kiss. "That's all right, I did the same."

Sam rested his hand on Gabe’s knee and squeezed. “And I’m so glad.”

"Do they have insulin at the fire department? I am overloading on sweetness," Charlie teased, checking her phone. No Phoenix.

Gabriel snorted, then started the car.

Sam sank back into the plush seat, keeping one hand on Gabe’s thigh.

The drive didn't take too long, and Gabriel parked next to Dean's car. "Charlie, can you grab the rolls? Sam and I can get the rest."

Saluting him, Charlie grabbed it from the back. "You know it."

Sam eased his long legs out of the car. It had only been six hours, but he had missed his brother like crazy.

The three of them grabbed their supplies, starting to head inside with it when Gabriel swore. "Sam, I have to call Garth. He has the dessert at the store."

“Okay, baby.” Sam took the Dutch oven, sliding the bag holding everything else up onto his wrist. “Go ahead.”

Gabriel patted Sam's arm, calling Garth. The affable man eagerly agreed to bring his dessert, and it was less than a minute before he was stealing food.

Charlie followed then into the kitchen, smiling as she looked around.

Ash was the first to spot them. “Hey, guys! You brought the goods!” He yelled out for everyone to hear.

"Hey, I still have to make up the rolls, potatoes, and the gravy!" Gabriel laughed as Cole grabbed the Dutch oven, carrying it over to the stove. 

"Sammy!" Dean grinned, waving from where he sat, filling out paperwork. He spotted Charlie and nudged Gilda. She was on.

Sam rushed to sit by Dean while Gilda rose to her feet. Her palms were sweaty, and her eyes were glued to Charlie, her Eowyn.

Charlie looked around only to find an utterly gorgeous woman staring at her. "Uh, hi?" How did she react? She was taken, well, emotionally by Phoenix, and this woman... she was ethereal.

“Eowyn...?”  
Gilda said shakily, offering a smile to her love. 

"Ph... Phoenix?!" Charlie's eyes went wide and she froze. This, this gorgeous woman was who she was in love with?

Letting out a soft breath, Gilda came closer to her. “Hello, my beautiful.”

Charlie reached out, cupping her face. "I told you, I would tell you when I met you."

Blinking back tears, Gilda gently took her love’s hand in her own. Then she bowed and pressed her lips to her palm.

Charlie saw one of the firefighters move, and her breath caught. Was she sure? Here? Her Phoenix was here, they'd... she'd kissed her hand. They could play it off as a LARPing thing- she didn't have to out herself. But she loved her so much, and the touch of her lips on her skin was heaven.

Suddenly Gilda pulled Charlie into her arms. “I’m done hiding,” she breathed. “You’re too important.”

"I love you, baby- wait. What is your name?" Charlie laughed, too happy not to. Did she know who Charlie was, then?

“Gilda. My name is Gilda. And I love you, Charlie.”

"Kiss her already!" Cole cheered, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Gilda raised her middle finger at him as she smiled tenderly at Charlie. “I would love nothing more to kiss you in a more romantic setting”.

"You got it... but if I may reciprocate...?" Charlie grinned at the sassy move, pulling Gilda's hand to her mouth, her lips hovering just above her skin. At Gilda's nod, Charlie let her lips brush against her soft skin. 

Gilda’s eyes filled with adoration and she hugged Charlie again. “You’re more than I could have hoped for.”

Smiling so wide it hurt, Gilda swept Charlie back into her arms. “I love you.”

"I love you, Gilda." Charlie murmured, hugging her closer. "I love you so much."

Sam watched them with a lump in his throat. He looked to Gabe, who was working on dinner.

Dean nudged Sam, grinning from ear to ear before squeezing Castiel's hand. This was fucking epic.

"Uh, I have a delivery for Ash?" Garth cleared his throat awkwardly from near the entry.

Ash raised his hand with a grin. “Yo.”

Grinning as his eyes met the fire fighter's, Garth carried a massive box over towards him. The top had _The Candy Shop_ in bold, sweet looking colors. Wait. Shit. He was supposed to say something-

Charlie bit her lip, stroking her fingers over Gilda's. "Can we go talk? I am dying to see you talk. To hear the voice that I love come from you."

“Of course.” Gilda squeezed her hand tight and pulled her love out of the room.

Charlie followed her Phoenix, trying to breathe past the excitement in her chest.

Gilda led Charlie upstairs, to her bunk where they would have some privacy.

"I can't believe that I was totally not checking you out because of you." Charlie laughed, feeling incredibly happy.

Gilda laughed with her, running a gentle hand down Charlie’s back.

"I love you so much, Gilda. How much we've been talking... How did you figure out who I am?" Charlie gave a soft shiver.

“Cas,” she confessed, watching Charlie’s face closely. “He put two and two together and I showed him your picture.”

"I just am so excited to see you, Gilda. I... I think it's great that you're you, and they know you." Charlie reached out, gently stroking her hair.

“They do. Dean is like a brother to me.” Gilda rested her forehead against Charlie’s.

"Dean and Sam are like brothers to me. I met Sam first but they're the only family that I really have." Charlie stared into Gilda's eyes, feeling like she was falling even farther.

“Well...you have me too, now.” Gilda gently tucked a strand of flaming hair behind Charlie’s ear. “Promise.”

"Careful, Gilda. I am going to have to keep you, and I am going back to Stanford." Charlie bit her lower lip at the soft touch of Gilda's hand.

“But you’ll come back here for the summer, right?”

"Of course I am.... and Gabriel's promised to come see Sam. Maybe we can fly you out with him? I mean, we were going to with Dean..." Charlie babbled a little, staring at her.

“I’d love that, as long as I can get the OT to pay for it.”

Charlie wrinkled her nose a little, "You work a ton already. Sam and I are definitely ‘ugh’ about Stanford being so far away."

“Yeah, but it’s only for two more years, right? What’s two years compared to a lifetime?”

"I love you, Gilda." Hugging her close, Charlie pressed her face into her neck.

“I love you too, my queen.”

Gabriel listened to Garth stumbling over his words, staring at Ash and his mullet. Poor bastards. Garth seemed unable to get the words out before he suddenly cleared his throat, looking determined. "Ash, I made this for all of you, but especially for you. I want to take you to dinner." 

“Well, hell.” Ash took the box appreciatively. “I’m not that fancy, slim. A beer gets you into my bed just as easy.”

"Oh, I know I could have you in my bed for a beer, but that's not the only place that I want you." Garth winked at him, his eyes shining.

Gabriel's lips twitched at the pair of them. He was bustling around the kitchen, easily finishing up dinner. Love was in the air, and he was too thrilled.

Sam left his spot by Dean and came up behind Gabe. “Hi.”

"Heya, Sam-a-lam!" Gabriel shot him a huge grin, the scents of his cooking filling the kitchen. 

Sam nuzzled his neck and made a happy sound. “Today is amazing.”

"Almost as amazing as you." Gabriel leaned back against him for a moment, making a soft noise. 

Sam held him close, closing his eyes. “You make me so happy.”

Gabriel made a soft noise, snuggling against him. "You make me happier than I've ever been."

Sam squeezed him playfully and grabbed a hot roll, fresh from the oven.

Dean smirked, tossing a rolled-up napkin at his brother. It pegged him in the back of the head, and he cheered, looking over at Castiel with a grin. "The sap, man." Besides, he was Sam's big brother, and fuck, he loved picking on him. Besides, Sam was actually happy. It was awesome.

Sam and Cas exchanged looks of solidarity. “Big brothers are assholes.”

“Agreed.”

"Hey!" Gabriel yelped, then tossed the napkin back at Castiel. "I haven't even TEASED you about the movie theater, Cassie."

Dean snorted softly, watching as Gabriel started to plate the food. Everyone was swarming into the kitchen, drawn by the delicious scent of short ribs, red wine gravy, smashed potatoes and yeast rolls. 

Once Gabe was finished, he decided to let everyone serve themselves and he sat down with Sam and their brothers. Sam pulled Gabe into his side and kissed his head.

"So you're still interested, even if I'm an asshole?" Raising a brow, Gabriel gave him a sassy look.

“Yes. You’re my asshole”.

"You're so romantic." Gabriel batted his lashes at him. Dean was grabbing food for him and Castiel.

Sam pulled him into an absurdly tight hug. “I know I am.”

Cole took a bite of his short rib and groaned, the sound loud and filthy. Then he moved to one knee in front of Gabriel. "Gabriel, I am in love. One bite and I am yours. Will you marry me?"

Sam narrowed his eyes playfully... “Sorry, Cole. He’s already spoken for.”

"Just saying, Winchester... he has options. I'd let him watch me work off all the food he cooks." Cole jumped to his feet.

"Definitely taken, and all Sam's." Gabriel pointed to his neck.

Sam laughed and nipped at Gabe’s ear. “That’s hot.”

"Well, if you wouldn't mind a third- Dean!" Cole swore as he was swatted.

“I don’t share,” was all Sam had to say about that.

Shivering as Sam teased his ear, Gabriel bit his lip looking at Sam. Fuck. They'd just fucked before they came here. Sam possessive though... he was even more sexy than usual.

"Leave Gabriel alone or they won't come back and I will make sure you clean the toilets for a week," Dean told Cole, handing Castiel his plate.

Sam hugged him again. “I’m starving. I’ll grab our plates when the mob dies down a little.”

"Would you?" Gabriel nibbled at Sam's ear, pushing against Sam to let him know why he wanted to stay out of sight. He didn't care, but Sam... he didn't want someone else seeing something Sam wouldn't want them to, and a boner... well... "It's your fault. Claiming me? I love being told I'm yours."

“I love saying you’re mine,” Sam responded easily.

"Good. I will let you take advantage of that kink later." Gabriel winked at him.

“Promises promises.”

Dean nudged Castiel. "So, what do you think?" He motioned around at everything and everyone with his fork. Firefighters in a feeding frenzy after a bitch of a call... Dean'd damn near had to go to the hospital, after responding to a working structure fire. The terrifying struggle to get the kid out who was trapped on the second story.

“It’s… it fits you well,” Cas replied thoughtfully.

Grinning, Dean slung an arm around his shoulders. "You fit me pretty damn well too." Not that Dean'd told Cas about the fire... and he'd threatened the others under pain of death, making sure that they'd keep quiet. 

Cas grinned and willingly molded against Dean’s side.

Rufus poked his head out of his office. "The mom of that little boy just called. He's going to be kept overnight for observation, but he's going to be all right. She wants me to thank you, Dean, for risking your life for him."

Dean cleared his throat. He hadn't threatened Rufus. Shit. "Glad that he's all right."

Both Sam and Cas twisted to look at Dean. Cas’s eyes were full of concern, while Sam looked like he wanted to throttle his brother.

Gabriel rubbed Sam's back, raising a brow at Dean.

"...I did my job. It was risky, but he was terrified." Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean looked between Castiel and Sam.

“Dean, you should have told us!” Sam said sharply.

Glowering at Sam's tone, Dean huffed. "What was I supposed to say?" 

“That...that you had a close call? That you risked your life to save a kid?” Glaring at his brother, Sam could feel his brow furrow. 

Seeing the wounded look behind the anger in Sam's tone, Dean looked at Castiel as well. Shit. "I'm sorry- I didn't want to worry you. I should have just been honest." It was just... the norm. Dean knew his job damn well and had made a calculated risk. 

“Yeah. You should have.” Sam turned away from him and let go of Gabriel. Standing up, he went to get their plates.

Gabriel sighed, watching him go. He moved over, hugging Castiel because honestly, he didn't know what to do. Two of his most important people were upset.

"Cas..." Dean started, only to trail off as Gabriel hugged Castiel.

Cas leaned into Gabe, watching Dean woefully. “I know your job is dangerous. I don’t like being lied to.”

"I wasn't trying to lie. I just..." Dean looked down, his jaw clenching before he met Castiel's gaze and nodded. "Okay. You're right. I deliberately didn't tell you. I should have. Same with Sammy."

Gabriel stroked Castiel's hair, his eyes narrowing a bit at Dean, who sighed. The last thing that Dean'd wanted to do was have today be all about that, and yet there they were. 

Sam came back with their plates and drinks. He set one in front of Gabe.

"Thank you, Samshine." Gabriel kissed Castiel's hair before moving to rejoin Sam. "We can share a chair?" He figured cuddling his Moose might make him feel a little better.

Dean pushed a hand through his hair, staring at his food. He'd fucked the entire day up. Figured.

Sighing, Cas let go of his brother and went back to Dean. He gave him a sharp look but resumed eating with his side pressed against Dean’s.

Tensing for a moment, Dean took a shaky breath before slipping his arms back around Castiel.

Cas grabbed a roll, carefully buttering it before he nibbled at it.

Dean picked his fork up after a minute, starting to eat again. His ready smile was dimmed though, and he was quiet.

After a few minutes, Cas’s head settled gently on Dean’s shoulder as he picked at his food.

Dean pushed his fingers through Castiel's hair, setting down his fork. "I just knew you were going to be upset... so I did it anyway."

“I know I have to get used to it, if I want to have a real relationship with you,” Cas murmured. “And I do. I want you in my life.”

"I won't lie again. Or mislead you." Unless it was for a birthday. He stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair.

“Thank you.” Cas relaxed further against him.

"You are someone I don't want to live without." Dean held him close, nuzzling his neck.

“Good. When you’re working, as long as I don’t have a doctor’s appointment, I want to visit you.”

"Careful, Cas. You're going to spoil me." Dean kissed him softly.

“That’s my whole plan.” Cas settled into the kiss, humming contently.

Gabriel nudged Sam, offering him another yeasty roll. He couldn't stand him being upset.

Sam took the roll and kissed Gabe’s temple. “Thank you.”

"Always, baby." Rubbing his back, Gabriel blinked as the firefighters started cleaning up the kitchen.

Sam ate most of his food, while Cas ate a little over half of his before he was uncomfortably full.

Dean relaxed and started to eat. He was going to have to talk to Sam before they left.

Cas pushed his plate away and nursed his drink. “That was delicious, Gabe.”

"You sharing that dessert, Ash?" Cole raised a brow.

“Nope.” He gave Garth a smirk. “Slim made it all for me.”

"Aww..." Cole sulked.

Amused at his reaction, Garth leaned up, whisper in his ear, "Theirs is in my car. Wanna help me get it?"

Dean blinked, deciding he didn't want to know what made that look on Ash's face ever.

“I do.” Ash heaved himself to his feet and followed Garth out to his car.

"I bet you Garth musses that mullet before they come back in," Gabriel smirked as the door shut behind them.

“Very likely.” Sam shook his head, amused.

Cas settled more closely to Dean, feeling more tired than he would like.

"Promise me that you will get some rest when you get home?" Dean paused, remembering the kitten and the puppy. "Well, after you get our babies settled."

Cas lit up and nodded. “I will.”

Sam nearly choked on his milk. “Babies?”

Gabriel froze in texting the woman who had the Guinea pigs. "Not to sound like an echo, but babies?"

Cas tried to give his big brother his sweetest, most convincing smile. “Gabe, you know I’ve always wanted a pet...”

"Uh... yes. Babies, Cas?" Gabriel raised a brow, already feeling his heart giving in to whatever his brother wanted.

Dean rubbed Castiel's back, handing him his phone that had a picture of the kitten and puppy.

“Well, Dean’s photographer thought it would be a great idea for Dean to pose with a puppy and a kitten for the calendar.” Cas showed his brother the picture. “It turns out they’re both rescues and in need of a home.”

Gabriel nodded, looking at Sam. "Should I?" He flashed his phone with the pictures of the Guinea pigs to Sam.

Sam nodded enthusiastically and gave a thumbs up.

"Well, Cassie, you're going to be a busy pet owner." He handed his phone over to his little brother. "This is Bilbo and that's Frodo."

Cas gasped and grabbed the phone. “You got me Guinea pigs?”

"Of course- I wanted to surprise you. The guy on the right is Bilbo, that's Frodo on the left." Gabriel grinned, moving to hug him.

“Gabriel, you’re the best!” Cas grabbed him in a tight hug.

Dean grinned, watching him closely. Castiel seemed ecstatic, and he was thrilled even if the only thing he knew about Guinea pig was that they weren't from New Guinea.

Finally, Cas looked at Dean, tears in his eyes. “I’ve always wanted guinea pigs. Now I have them, and a puppy and a kitten.” How could things be any better?

Dean hugged him closely around Gabriel, who was startled as he was hugged too. "Air! Sam, save me!"

Sam laughed and shook his head. “You’re on your own, gorgeous.”

Gabriel gave him a betrayed look, though there was laughter in his eyes.

Dean messed up his hair, starting to pick up their plates. "You're going to have to teach me about them. I know nothing."

Gabriel smoothed his hair, following him to the car.

“I know a lot about guinea pigs,” Cas said confidently.

Dean finished cleaning up as Gabriel looked at Sam. _Go talk to him._ he mouthed to Sam.

Sam sighed and stood up, trailing after his big brother.

Ah, thankful that Sam was willing to talk to his brother, Gabriel looked at Cas. "So how has today been?"

Dean looked at his Sasquatch of a brother. "Sam?"

“I wish you hadn’t tried to hide that from me.” Scuffing his toe on the sidewalk, Sam watched his brother for a long moment. He’d already lost Adam, and now… he could have lost Dean. He’d known his job was dangerous, but having the other firefighters discussing it had brought it too close to home.

"I know. It was a dick move." Dean shook his head, sighing.

“Yeah, it was.” Still, he hugged Dean, holding his big brother close. He didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Dean.

Dean hugged him back, patting his shoulder

Relaxing slowly, Sam laid his head against Dean’s. “I still love you, jerk.” 

"I love you too, Bitch." Relieved, Dean leaned into the hug. "Take care of Cas?"

“You know I will. And I’ll help him play with his new puppy.”

Grinning, Dean poked his side. "You would. I trust you to help spoil the pets."

“Yep.” Sam went back to the table and sat down with Gabe.

Gabriel pulled Sam down, then sat in his lap. "When do you guys get the kitten and puppy?"

“Today,” Cas replied excitedly. “Dean’s boss helped, and we just have to take them to the vet in about two months to be fixed.”

"No naming them until I can agree." Dean trailed his fingers up Castiel's side. "I mean, just via text."

“Of course.” Cas leaned closer to him. “I need to ask you something.”

"What?" Dean tilted his head, repeating the stroke of his fingers.

His voice dropped to a whisper. “Can I send you pictures?”

Dean blinked. Anyone else and he might think Cas meant... "Of the pets? Of course."

“Of me,” Castiel’s voice dropped to a deep rumble, and he bit his lower lip.

Gabriel gagged, hiding against Sam. "My eyes! My ears! Ugh!" He whispered dramatically, not that anyone else saw.

Dean stared, his eyes dark. "Of... yes. Definitely. Awesome."

Sam laughed as he held Gabe tight, smoothing his hair.

“Good. I thought...maybe you wouldn’t like it.” Smirking a bit, he looked him over slowly. While he was new to this, he loved what Dean brought out in him.

"No, honey, I'm gonna love it." Dean cupped Castiel's face, smirking a bit as he stared at him. "I will send you one."

Blowing out a relieved breath, Cas closed his eyes and leaned into Dean’s hands. “Awesome.”

Pressing a kiss to Castiel's brow, Dean grinned. "Awesome. Exactly."

After dinner was cleaned up, it was obvious to Gabe and Dean that Cas was exhausted. It became even more apparent when he didn’t argue with them when Dean told Gabe to take him home. He just insisted on getting his puppy and kitten first. When they were safely with Gabe, Cas hugged Dean tight. “I’ll text you before I go to sleep.”

"And I will let you know everything that happens.” Dean hugged him back, kissing his hair. "Sweet dreams."

“Sweet dreams.” They shared a little kiss before taking off. Charlie had decided to stay at the firehouse with Gilda a little longer and no one questioned it. 

Once they were at home, Cas rescued his puppy and kitten from their carriers and took them to the living room. “We’re home...”

Gabriel bounced, watching as the kitten carefully stepped out. The pup... she was racing around. "So, we also set up a place in your room for Bilbo and Frodo."

“Good idea,” Cas yawned deeply.

"Come on, Cas. Let's take them up to your room for the night. They can cuddle you while you sleep. You're exhausted." Gabriel hugged his brother, rubbing his back.

“Sounds good… but what if the puppy needs to potty?” he murmured, his eyelids growing heavier.

"We'll listen for her and take her out a couple for times." Gabriel moved, catching Castiel against him. "Come on, Cassie. Let's get you in bed. Sam, can you snag the kitten?"

“I’ve got her,” Sam replied, already chasing after the little mischief-maker.

Gabriel got Castiel and his puppy into his room- thankfully, she'd gone just before coming inside, so she would be fine for now. "I texted the lady with Frodo and Bilbo, and they'll be over in the morning."

“So cool...” Cas stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with his puppy.

Snagging Castiel's phone, Gabriel snapped a picture of them together before handing the phone back to Castiel. "Love you, kiddo. Get some sleep."

“Love you too, Gabe,” Cas yawned, curling up with his puppy.

"Text Dean you're going to bed, or I can, Cas." Gabriel moved, setting up a little box in Castiel's bathroom as Sam brought in the kitten. The little ball of fluff jumped from his arms onto the bed.

“I can...” Cas held his phone up and smiled as he opened a new message to Dean. He needed a picture with his firefighter for his lock screen.

A picture dinged as it came in, a selfie of Dean relaxing in his bunk. _Gonna get some shut-eye while I can. I hope our pets are settling in okay. Sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow._

Cas waited for their brothers to leave before he pushed his blankets aside and slid his boxers down just a little. Then he took a picture of himself and sent it to Dean before he could chicken out.

The puppy looked at him as if it was judging him a little. 

Shit. Dean's eyes went wide as he saw the picture, and he bit his lower lip. The room was mostly empty, except for Cole snoring like crazy. He moved his blanket, taking a picture looking up at his phone. It showed off his broad shoulders, muscles... his eyes, lips... and it definitely showed off his growing interest as his cock got harder.

When Cas saw the picture, he let out a sharp breath. He was too tired to get hard, but he replied, _You’re stunning and I can’t wait to have you home._

Dean grinned, looking at the message. _It's not that long now. Seems longer though, cause I can't sleep in your arms._ He hit send, then made a face. Too much sap.

The text made Cas blush and miss Dean even more. _Soon, sweetheart. I’m falling asleep now and you’ll be the last thing on my mind._

_Sweet dreams, Cas._


	13. Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine for betaing again! 
> 
> To those worried, I SWEAR this is being completed- I had to pause in my chunking the fic into chapters because of writing the climax with obsessedwithstabler. I was teary. Now we're in the home stretch, but this thing is gonna hit 300,000 words before it's done lmao.

As Sam and Gabe walked back downstairs, Sam had his hand on Gabe’s lower back. “I can check on the puppy and Cas in an hour.”

"You're utterly perfect, aren't you?" Gabriel smirked, loving the heat of Sam's hand on his back. 

“He’s your brother and my friend.” Sam kissed Gabe’s head gently. “Family.”

Damn. He'd picked the most perfect man in existence. Gabriel moved, tugging Sam down for a kiss. "So... feel like a swim? It's been more than an hour, or whatever it is you're supposed to wait."

Sam’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips. “Gabe...”

"Yes, Samsquatch?" The older man's voice deepened as he watched Sam's tongue.

“Set an alarm. We’re going swimming.”And Sam had a feeling that it’d be all too easy for them to get distracted.

Winking at Sam, Gabriel set an alarm on his phone. "I'm ready when you are, gorgeous." He stepped towards the door that led to the pool. 

Before Sam even walked through the door, his shoes and shirt were off. His pants were next, and finally his boxers until he was standing gloriously naked in front of Gabe.

Gabriel's eyes went wide, and he felt his lips parting. "Fuck, Samshine. You're fucking gorgeous." He tossed his phone on a chaise, reaching to pull off his own shirt.

Grinning, Sam ran past him and dove gracefully into the pool.

"...I'm dating a pup." Shaking his head, Gabriel watched him swim. He was utterly gorgeous, his Adonis-like body gleaming in the water. Finished stripping off his clothing, Gabriel dove in as well.

Sam came up for air, laughing and splashing. “I love this pool, baby!”

"So do I!" Splashing him, Gabriel ducked under the surface, rapidly swimming for other end of the pool.

Sam swam after him, taking long strokes to easily catch up to his sweet boyfriend.

Gabriel tried to get away, but Sam was so ridiculously massive he just seemed to jet through the water.

Finally, Sam caught him and he hauled Gabe against his chest. “Gotcha!”

Feeling their wet bodies slide together, Gabriel made a pleased sound. "Ah, my cunning plan worked."

“I can tell.” Sam caught him in a sweet kiss. As their tongues danced, Sam’s dick took an interest and pressed insistently against Gabe.

"Fuck... what did we have planned again?" Gabriel's skin was flushed with arousal, and he rolled his hips against Sam's. His own cock was hard, jutting against the young men.

“You said… I could open you up...” The taller man’s voice dropped, and he pulled him closer.

Nuzzling along Sam's jaw, Gabriel nearly purred at the arousal he could hear in Sam's voice. Not that they could do that easily in water. "Mm... I think that I said something about frottage, but that it one of the parts I'm looking forward to most. Your fingers inside of me..."

“I am perfectly happy holding you against the wall and rutting against you until I come,” Sam assured him, bucking his hips a little.

"Good, because I already arranged to have the pool treated tomorrow." Slipping his arms around Sam's shoulders, Gabriel wrapped his legs around his hips. 

Fuck, Gabriel was perfect. He always seemed to plan for everything. “Then we should really dirty it up, huh?”

Giving his hips a salacious little wiggle, Gabriel moaned at the friction. "I definitely think so.

Sam reached down and grabbed Gabe’s ass, squeezing it possessively. “Mine.”

"Yes, I'm all yours, Sweetness." Gabriel kissed him, nipping at his lower lip. Sam's massive hand gripping him... fuck.

Sam just looked so happy as he held Gabe in his arms and kissed him again.

The easy strength that Sam just used, lifting him up and holding him against him had Gabriel moaning into Sam's mouth. The older man teased Sam's lower lip with his teeth, teasing them both.

“Gabe...” Sam squeezed him again, making a needy sound.

"Fuck, Sam. Love how you feel." Gabriel kissed him hungrily, grinding against Sam's cock.

Already feeling dizzy with pleasure, Sam carried Gabe to the nearest wall of the pool. Without hesitation, he held Gabe against it and thrust his hips.

Panting, Gabriel pushed a hand into Sam's hair, his amber eyes intense as they stared into Sam's. He didn't need any encouragement to get him to find Sam's rhythm and move with him. "Just like that, you feel so damn good."

Nodding, Sam thrust again, his nails digging into Gabe’s back.

"Oh, fuck-" Sam's nails in his skin hand Gabriel moaning, his head falling back to display the mark on his neck to perfection. "That's it, mark me up- all yours…"

Sam enthusiastically nipped at Gabe’s neck, growling softly.

Sam was too fucking perfect- and he was all his. Gabriel moaned, his own nails digging into Sam's shoulder as he tried to move faster against the younger man. 

Sam suddenly pulled back, his eyes locking on Gabe’s face. “Turn around,” he ordered. “Lean against the wall.”

Gabriel smirked at Sam before leaning against the wall and presenting himself. "You mean like this?" He purred over his shoulder.

Gabe barely had a moment before Sam grabbed him and began rutting against Gabe’s ass.

Moaning as he felt Sam's cock slide between his cheeks, Gabriel rocked his hips back for more. "Fuck, yes, Sam- give it to me!"

The younger man eagerly obliged, one hand on Gabe’s hip and the other on the wall for leverage. “Gabe!”

He couldn't wait until Sam was inside of him- he knew how to move, and it was such a perfect tease as he rutted against him. "That's it, can't wait until you're inside of me, stretching me." The older man reached down, wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking it in time with their movements.

“Gonna be so good for you, baby. So good!” The words were more growl than anything, and Sam nipped at Gabriel’s shoulder.

"So close, Sam-" Gabriel's body started to tense as his orgasm approached.

Sam thrust faster, his big body shuddering as he started to lose his rhythm.

Gabriel cried out as he came, his body arching against Sam. "Sam!" His legs were weak, but it didn't matter with how he was pinned to the side of the pool by Sam.

Seeking his own release, Sam thrust harder and faster. “Gabe! Oh fuck, that feels so good!”

His voice wrecked, Gabriel looked at Sam over his shoulder. "You close, Sam? Want you to come all over me, baby. Need you so much."

That was all Sam needed. He shuddered and buried his face in Gabe’s neck as he came. “Oh, fuck!”

Panting hard, Gabriel relaxed in Sam's arms. "Mmm..."

Sam shuddered and moaned happily. “Wow.”

"It only gets better." Grinning like a well-satisfied cat, Gabriel twisted a little to steal a kiss.

“Do you promise?” He smiled against the shorter man’s lips, licking along the lower one.

"I promise, Samshine." Rinsing off his hand, Gabriel grinned at him. "So, gorgeous..."

Sam looked adorably satisfied. “I feel so good.”

"Good. Me too." Moving to wrap his arms around Sam, Gabriel stroked his hair. "I love how close to you I feel after we touch. I normally do, but this..." 

“It’s different,” Sam offered serenely.

"Closer." Like he was connected to Sam in an intangible way that somehow was stronger than a mere physical bond. Like they were literally making the love between them. Ugh. Full sap show. The things Sam did to him.

Nodding, Sam kissed Gabe tenderly. “You make me feel so...”

Screw it. Gabriel was just going to tell him. He opened his mouth to confess his love when the damn alarm went off on his phone. An annoyed, scowling pout crossed his face at the interruption. 

Sam laughed and kissed his head. “I have to check on the puppy and Cas. Can’t have little bit peeing on the bed.”

"We have to check on them." Splashing him, Gabriel headed for the ladder with a laugh.

Sam chased after him and they climbed out of the pool. Knowing they would be coming back, Sam just grabbed his boxers.

Slipping on his red silk boxers, Gabriel roughly dried his hair with a towel. "So I found my camera earlier."

Sam’s eyes brightened. “Can we grab it on the way back out here? Please?”

"Sure. Along with the lube, if you want." That look in Sam's eyes... Gabriel grinned, unable to help himself. Sam was just too perfect. "Anything else?"

“Uhm...” Sam’s brain had blanked at the mention of lube.

Hmm... and he'd apparently found a way to short circuit his man's brain. "This one isn't water-based in case we wanted to play in the water. I do have that, though, if you prefer." 

“Water-based?” Hell, Sam didn’t know enough about lube, apparently. He just bought a bottle of whatever, and it worked.

"Water-based lubes wash away in the water, then we have silicone-based lube for our play right now." Excited to show Sam the options later, Gabriel headed inside.

Sam eagerly followed Gabe upstairs. They took Cas’s puppy out to potty, then return the little fuzzball to Cas, who remained sleeping peacefully. Satisfied he was okay, Gabe and Sam crept back out of the room.

Gabriel looked at him, heading towards his bedroom. "Is there anything that you want to change in here?”

“In your bedroom? Why?” Perplexed, Sam looked around the room. Simple, but elegant furnishings, they worked, and he was already in love with Gabriel’s- their- bed.

"Well, I want it to be ours. Not just where you crash when you can visit. I mean, I thought about that one bed in Casa Erotica..." Gabriel smirked, watching him.

Rolling his eyes a bit at him, Sam laughed a little. “Gabe, as long as you’re in it, I don’t care what this room looks like.”

"Deal. I get to make it look however the fuck I want." Gabriel rubbed his hands together mischievously.

“No porno dungeons.” Sam waggled his finger at his man.

"But you don't care about our bedroom. As long as I'm in it." Heading to his closest, Gabriel pulled out a chest. "Honestly, I didn't want Cassie having a heart attack if he found out what big bro is into, so... I keep my kink in the closet." He winked, setting it in front of Sam.

Curious, Sam came over to the bed. “Is it gonna bite?”

"It's not the Monster cock if Monster's, Sammich,"  
the humor was evident in his tone. "It's just toys, lubes, and fun stuff."

“Oh...” interested, Sam Leaned over Gabe’s shoulder. “Gabe? Can you get me some of these things to take back to school?”

"Go ahead and open it, Samshine." Honestly, he'd had to pay Meg to sneak them in while he was with Sam in the kitchen, but Sam had several surprises in the box, neatly wrapped.

“Okay.” Sam carefully opened the box.

"Those are for you. I wanted you to have something to enjoy when I wasn't there." Gabriel moved to slip his arms around Sam.

“Gabe, you didn’t have to.” Sam reached for the first wrapped gift.

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to. I want you to finger yourself on camera for me, stretching your gorgeous ass for me to see." Gabriel watched as he opened the lubricant bundle first. Watched based, silicone, flavored... his love wouldn't be bored.

“Mindreader,” Sam accused lightly as he eagerly explored the bottles.

Gabriel had also gotten him a plug, a small vibrator, another vibrator that was curved to press on his prostate, and a kit for them to make a copy of Gabriel's dick for his pleasure. "I just take care of my man."

“You really do. This is all so great!” Sam enthused, turning to give Gabe a little kiss. “Thank you.”

Gabriel preened, kissing him back. "Given as often as I intend to visit, I thought that we should stock up."

“Great idea. Now I just need a camera.” And with the money Gabriel’d given him, he could easily buy one. He grinned, excited at the prospect. 

"Oh, I forgot." Gabriel handed Sam to larger boxes. One held the best new computer with a high rated camera and the other a high-end camera for him.

“You’re spoiling me.” Sam sat down and unwrapped the smaller package. “You didn’t have to get such an expensive one...”

"I know, but I wanted you to have the best. You are busting your ass at school, and you deserve it." Trailing his hand down Sam's back, Gabriel smiled.

“Thank you.” Sam kissed his cheek, then set the camera aside and grabbed the bigger present. He opened it to find a top of the line laptop. “Gabe!”

"Is that the right one? I sent out Charlie and Meg the other day." Gabriel leaned forward, looking at the box.

“It’s… it’s incredible!” Sam opened the box and stared at his new computer.

"Good. The girls earned their treats then." Gabriel grabbed a lollipop from his nightstand, unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

“You’re fantastic.” Sam set his laptop aside. “Come on. I wanna get back in the pool.”

"Ah, yes!" Handing Sam his lollipop, Gabriel grabbed his camera. "Grab any goodies that you want to play with, including the silicone lube."

“Yes, sir.” Sam grabbed the bottles Gabe indicated.

"There's my good boy. We're going to have so much fun." Gabriel purred, heading back towards the pool.

“Yes, we are.” Sam chased after his man, grinning widely.

Gabriel was standing there by the pool, sucking the lollipop that he'd snagged back from Sam.

Sam came to a stop and held up the bottles. “Which one first?”

"Depends. I took a chance to clean up earlier... so that one is strawberry flavored." He pointed to the red bottle.

“I love strawberries.” Sam set the other bottles down and walked over to Gabe.

"So do I." Fuck, Sam's eyes were intent as he watched him.

“Set the alarm again,” Sam requested as he finally reached Gabe.

"Done. I set it as I was walking. " Gabriel smirked at him, giving his lollipop a suggestive lick.

“Good. What do you want to do to me?”

"Oh, I want my good boy to tell me what he wants." Sam's gorgeous muscles were too much to resist. He ran a teasing hand down his chest.

Shuddering, Sam felt his cock already standing at attention. “I want… I want you to open me...”

Gabriel's eyes darkened as he processed Sam's words. "Are we switching this around a bit, Samshine?"

“Mm-hmm...” Gabriel wanted him to think? That seemed about impossible.

"You want me to open you with my tongue too, Sam? Push it into your tight ass first until I can fit a finger? Two?" Tracing his fingers along the waistband of Sam's boxers, Gabriel lowered his fingers to trace Sam's cock through the fabric. 

“Y-yeah...” he thrust his hips a little and grabbed at Gabe’s shoulders.

Gabriel nudged him towards their chaise, pushing him back to sit. "Lay down, Sammich. I want to put my mouth on you."

All too eager to obey, Sam leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head.

"Such a good boy. Don't move." Gabriel moved, straddling Sam's hips. "This oil is a massage oil."

“Ooh...” Sam squirmed in excitement and watched Gabe intently.

"It's also strawberry flavored." Opening the bottle with a snap, Gabriel poured it into his hands then started to massage Sam's chest.

Sam groaned softly and relaxed further into the chair. “Mm… love your hands...”

Sliding his fingers out towards Sam's shoulders in a slow, steady massage, Gabriel's lips quirked. "Almost as much as they love you, I am sure."

“Yeah...” Sam’s eyes closed and he stretched his long legs.

Gabriel shifted his position a bit so he was over Sam's cock. Feeling him hard and insistent against his ass, the older man rolled his hips as his hands worked Sam's muscles.

The younger man let out a happy little groan. “You’re a tease.”

"Just figuring that out, Sammich? Don't worry, I will make it worth it while I take you apart." Gabriel leaned down, kissing Sam, then nipping at his mouth.

Pleasure shot through Sam and he laid back more comfortably against the chaise. “I want to come, Sir.”

"How, Sam? I thought my boy wanted me to open him up?" Gabriel leaned down, nipping at one of Sam's tight nipples before sucking hard at it.

Crying out, Sam arched up into his mouth. “Want you to open me… and tease my balls.” 

"Oh, sweetness, I intend to."Gabriel moved, pulling Sam's boxers down and off. "Fucking delicious. Pull your legs up and apart, Sam. I want to see my sexy boy."

Nodding eagerly, Sam squirmed out of his boxers and obediently spread himself for Gabe.

"So very good for me..." Gabriel leaned forward, stroking his fingers over Sam's balls. "Look how sensitive you are..."

Sam groaned and shuddered at Gabe’s touch. “Only for you, sir.”

"My good boy..." Gabriel slicked his fingers, massaging Sam's entrance with the flat of three fingers. Not that he was trying to enter him, just tease the muscles into relaxing a bit

Sam’s body was still tense but he relaxed himself by stroking Gabe’s chest.

"Did you like the feeling of my tongue inside of you before, Samshine?" Leaning forward, he mouthed at Sam's heavy balls, stroking a single finger around his rim.

“I did,” Sam whimpered, closing his eyes. “Loved it.”

"You want my finger in you, Sam?" Gabriel sucked one of Sam's balls into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. His finger never paused, teasing his lover.

“I want...I want...” his chest heaved as he tried to think. “Want you to touch me...”

"Wrapping his hand around Sam's cock, Gabriel gave it a long slow stroke before he licked around where his finger teased Sam's tight hole.

Sam gasped and threw his head back. “Gabe!”

Pushing his tongue into Sam's body, Gabriel made a hungry sound. "Mm...."

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck that’s so good,” Sam babbled, his body shaking.

Gabriel felt his body relax a bit and slowly worked his finger in by his tongue. Sam's shaking just drove him wild.

It was obvious how turned on Sam was. His cock was leaking and he was nearly sobbing in pleasure.

"That's my good boy, aren't you? Want me to finger you until you come?" Gabriel purred the words, pushing another finger inside of him.

“P-Please...”

"How's this?" Gabriel curved his fingers, stroking Sam's prostate. Oh, his Samsquatch was pretty when he begged. He took a moment, working in a third finger.

“Gabe!” Sam couldn’t stop himself. He came suddenly, gasping and grabbing at Gabe’s arm.

Gabriel beamed as he watched Sam's orgasm, feeling his ass clenching around his fingers. He didn't stop until Sam's orgasm did.

Sam finally slumped against the chaise. His heart was pounding and his chest heaved. “Gabe...”

Gabriel slowly pulled his fingers free, wiping them off on Sam's boxers. "That what you wanted, gorgeous?" He leaned down, stealing a kiss.

“Yeah...” Sam happily returned the kiss. “I don’t deserve you.”

"Of course you do." Gabriel leaned down, licking at the come on Sam's stomach. "You deserve the world."

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, running his fingers through Gabe’s hair. He felt all loose-limbed and comfortable.

He smirked a bit. His lover looked like a debauched pagan god. "Look around, love. I do have a surprise for you." He pushed the button, lighting up the twinkle lights in the trees and plants around the pool.

Sam forced his eyes open and inhaled sharply. “It’s beautiful...”

"And there are a few hidden cameras watching us tonight. I wanted to make some memories when we make love. Would you like to play more?" Gabriel slid a metal ring up Sam's chest.

“Mm hmm..” his eyes were Locked on Gabe.

"Good." Moving so he could reach Sam's crowning glories, Gabriel held up the leather ring. "Do you know what this is Sam?"

Sam’s eyes squinted and he shook his head. “I don’t, sir.”

"It's a cock ring. It makes your orgasm more intense and delays it a bit. We snap it around your balls and your dick... do you want to try it?" he handed the cock ring to Sam.

Sam licked his lips, fingering the leather. “I want you to put it on me.”

"Deal, gorgeous." Gabriel took it back before carefully putting it on Sam’s mostly flaccid cock. "There- how does that feel?"

“It feels… different.” He wiggled experimentally.

"After you begged me to play with your balls, I wanted to use my vibrating one, but it won't fit you." Gabriel stroked a hand up Sam's thigh. "I will have to buy a bigger one. This will do for now, though."

Sam nodded, watching Gabe’s hand in fascination. “You’re so considerate.”

Gabriel shrugged a bit, feeling himself  
flush a little. "I want you to be safe and comfortable in this."

“You’re more generous and thoughtful than anyone I’ve ever dated,” Sam replied honestly.

Gabriel leaned up, kissing him tenderly. He was quiet for a long moment, unsure of what to say. "I care for you, Sam."

“I care about you too, Gabe.” Sam tugged Gabe into his arms and kissed his head.

Snuggling against him, Gabriel made a pleased sound, sitting on his lap. "So you saw the cameras? I've had them on since earlier when we came out."

“Mm-hmm. I’d like copies so I can touch myself at school.” Sam wasn’t sure how Gabriel’d managed it all, but it was perfect.

"Oh, of course. That was the plan all along." He nuzzled along Sam's jaw, then moved to tease the marks that he'd left on Sam's neck with his teeth. "That way we can tape our reactions or something."

“Mm… brilliant...” Sam snuggled him even closer, looking utterly blissed out.

Gabriel made a pleased sound. "Mmm.... so, loveling... it's safe for you to wear this cock ring for an hour. Of course, I can take it off."

Breathing in Gabriel’s scent, Sam smiled against his skin. “I’d like to try it for a while. But I also just want to hold you.”

"We can do that." Arranging himself comfortably on the chaise with Sam, Gabriel laid his head over his heart. 

Sam let out a happy sigh and kissed Gabe’s head. “I could get used to this.”

"You should. That's my plan, after all." Wiggling in Sam's arms a bit, Gabriel produced a lollipop from somewhere and unwrapped it. "Mmm... cherry."

“You’re so cute.” Sam dipped his head forward and licked at the sucker.

"Careful, Samshine. You're going to give me a big head." Winking at him, Gabriel licked at the sucker as well. "Want some more?"

“Mm… Nah. I’d rather taste you.” A smirk slipped over his lips, as he rumbled the words.

Gabriel almost crunched his lollipop by mistake. "Is that so?"

“Yeah.” Sam gently brushed his hair back. “You’re gorgeous.”

"You looking in a mirror, Sammich?" Gabriel kissed the sensitive skin on the inside of Sam's wrist, twirling the lollipop in his mouth.

Sam just chuckled and lazily stroked Gabe’s chest.

Gabriel ran a teasing hand up Sam's chest, "You are gorgeous, though. I could spend hours touching and tasting you."

“Me too. You’re so soft and warm.” Sam could spend hours exploring and playing with him. 

Snorting softly, Gabriel poked his stomach. "Yeah, I really should lay off the sweets." 

Frowning a bit, Sam caught his hand in his own. “Don’t even think about it. I like you exactly as you are.”

"Sam, I'm not delusional. You're built like a Greek god. The only shape I'm kinda in is round." He laughed, not seeing the trouble he was causing.

Growling softly, Sam pulled Gabe on top of himself so that the older man could feel his hardening cock. “Do you feel that, Gabriel? Does that feel like I’m not insanely aroused by you?”

Gabriel's golden brown eyes darkened as he felt Sam pressing against him through the red boxers that the older man was wearing. "Insanely, hm?"

“Yeah. You make me so hard. I’m going to hate going back to school because I’ll be so far from you.” Sam nipped at his jaw, hinting at pain with his teeth. 

"Careful, gorgeous. I might just fly out if you ask nice enough." He turned his head, kissing Sam. He could feel his big lover's cock hard now, pushing even more insistently against Gabriel than before. He slid a hand down Sam's chest, tracing his balls. "How's it feel?"

Sam groaned and let his head fall back. “It… I don’t know...”

"Intense, hm? I promise it'll just help you hold on a while longer." Gabriel moved, teasing his nails up Sam's thigh.

Sam emitted a soft groan. “Gabe...”

"Yes, Samsquatch?" Gabriel purred the words, nuzzling against his thigh. Hmm... a mark here would be lovely. He eyes Sam, then went about sucking a mark into his skin.

“Oh...” Sam grabbed at Gabe’s hair, breathing hard.

Gabriel moaned, the sound long and needy as Sam pulled his hair. "Fuck, Sam..."

“Do you like that, baby?” Licking his lips, Sam tugged gently.

"Yes, that's... I fucking love you pulling my hair." Gabriel reached down, stroking his cock through his boxers.

Sam eagerly repeated the motion and lifted his head to kiss Gabe’s neck.

Gabriel moaned at the feeling. He'd been doing something... Sam's mouth on his neck though had him grabbing at Sam's shoulders, quickly forgetting. He'd just pulled him, and that was so damn hot. "You're distracting," he panted. Damn.

“I know I am. It’s all part of my plan.” He bit down a bit worry the skin a bit to cause a bruise.

"I think that I like this plan of yours." Gabriel moaned as Sam's teeth scraped his skin.

Sam let out a low chuckle. “Good...”

"Fuck, Sam..." His innocent lover had turned wicked, and he had Gabriel captive in his arms.

Thrilled and eager to please Gabe, Sam flipped him onto his back and settled between his legs.

Gabriel whimpered, staring up at Sam, his eyes wide. "I think... I am wearing too much clothing for this."

“Allow me to fix that.” Sam reached between their bodies and tugged at Gabe’s silk boxers.

Lifting his hips, Gabriel helped him to get the fabric off. His breath caught as his cock slipped free.

Sam’s eyes darkened as he closed a large hand around Gabe. “That’s better.”

Damn Sam's perfect hands with his gorgeous perfect self. Gabriel arched up, biting his lower lip. "Sam, please..."

“Tell me what you need, angel.”

"Baby, please- I want... I need you... inside." Gabriel begged as Sam's thumb stroked the head of his cock. "Don't want to come yet."

Sam inhaled sharply. Was he ready for that? “You want me inside of you?”

"If you want- I, we'd sort of talked about it." He bit his lip at that sharp inhale, his eyes widening a little.

“I just want it to be… perfect.” His chocolate maker was right, though. They had talked about it, but something in Sam hesitated.

Gabriel bit his lip, watching him closely. "We will wait, then." He turned, kissing him softly.

Sam returned the kiss sweetly. “For now… how would you like to come? My tongue… my fingers?”

"Surprise me." Gabriel stroked his fingers gently through his hair, gently kissing his jaw.

“Alright.” Sam gently pushed him down onto his back. Then he ran his hands along Gabe’s thighs.

Gabriel bit his lower lip. Clearly, he should have been the one wearing the cock ring. The look on Sam's face...

The younger man stuck his tongue out just a little as he began to explore Gabe’s body.

" _Sam_!" Gabriel grabbed the bedding. It seemed safest, and he didn't want to hurt Sam.

Thrilled, Sam continued his exploration. He ran his fingers over Gabe’s heavy balls before giving them a little squeeze.

Fuck, he was going to kill him. "Sam, fuck my face. Get up here." Gabriel reached down, tugging at him.

He had every intention of fucking Gabe with his fingers, but who was he to argue? “Yes, sir.”

Pulling Sam over him so that he straddled his head. Fuck, his man was big. This position was a bit awkward but worth it. Sam would be able to reach what he wanted. Gabriel licked his lips, then sucked Sam's huge cock deep.

Sam couldn’t stifle a desperate cry. “Oh fuck, Gabe!”

"Mmm..." Gabriel gripped Sam's hips, coaxing him to move them.

Sam couldn’t resist his coaxing. He gave a tentative thrust.

Fuck, he was perfect- the feel of him, filling his mouth and throat- Gabriel had to time his breathing with Sam's thrusts, putting his all into driving Sam mad. He gripped his hips, wanting him to do it harder. He could take it.

After a couple more thrusts, Sam finally began to relax. Gabe wouldn’t break. If he hated this he would have stopped him.

Moaning deeply, Gabriel let the sound vibrate along Sam's cock. Sam was so fucking perfect, so damn hard... Gabriel's own erection throbbed, making him whimper.

As if Sam could sense his thoughts, he reached back and grasped Gabe’s cock, squeezing it tightly.

Gabriel rocked his hips up into Sam's hand, unable to resist. He felt fan-fucking-tastic, his mouth full of Sam's cock, and the way Sam was fucking him- it was incredibly hard to keep track of his breathing with Sam touching him, but fuck if he cared. He slipped his fingers up Sam's thighs, caressing him. before he teasingly ran a finger over Sam's balls.

Sam choked and used his free hand to rake his nails over Gabe’s chest. “Fuck!”

Giving a needy whine, Gabriel cupped his balls, gently teasing where they came through the leather. That scratching had his cock leaking needily.

Sam couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He pumped relentlessly into Gabe’s mouth, desperately needing to come.

Pushing a finger into Sam's still lubed hole, Gabriel tested him for a second before he added another.

“Gabe!” He grabbed a fistful of Gabe’s hair and pulled it.

Crying out around Sam's cock, the older man curled his fingers, looking for Sam's prostate. Fuck- his cock was red, aching, and he wasn't sure he wouldn't come with Sam.

The moment his fingertips curled against Sam’s prostate, the younger man screamed and threw his head back. “Gabe!”

Gabriel growled around Sam's cock, working the sensitive gland. Sam was going to come so damn hard for him.

Sam desperately thrust his hips again, sweat beading on his forehead as he gasped.

Trying to loosen the cock ring, Gabriel felt it release the pressure on Sam's cock as he fucked his throat. Tears sprang to Gabriel's eyes but he was fucking thrilled with Sam fucking his mouth and so damn turned on. His lips were red as swollen, and he did his best to pleasure him as he felt Sam's body tensing as he thrust.

Sam came suddenly, and it was like nothing he had ever experienced. Sounds tore from his throat as his hips stuttered and he came into Gabe’s hot mouth.

Gabriel swallowed him down, licking at Sam's cock as he finally stopped coming. After a long moment, he lifted Sam up and let him slip from his lips. "Mmm..."

Sam slumped against his chest, trembling and breathless. “Whoa...”

"Mm... whoa."  
Gabriel's voice was wrecked, deep and husky. "Thought I was gonna come with you, so damn sexy..."

“Wait… you didn’t come...?” Sam frowned as he moved to lay next to Gabriel, pulling him closer and letting their legs tangling together.

"Sam, I was making you come, Gorgeous." Gabriel sat up, kissing Sam's shoulder.

Sam pulled the shorter man over him, straddling his lap before he gave his hips a lazy thrust. “Grind against me, baby.”

Gabriel bit his lower lip, finding it swollen. "Sammich-"

“Please, baby,” Sam whispered. “Come for me.”

Gabriel bit his lip as Sam moved, aligning their bodies better and ground himself against Sam, moaning. "Fuck, Sam... won't take much."

Sam kissed his forehead and nodded encouragingly. “Good. Want you to feel good.”

Gabriel's hands clung to Sam, he was sweaty, so was Sam- fuck if he cared. His breath caught and he ground harder against Sam. He cried out a few moments later, coming hard. "Sam!"

Sam grabbed Gabe and held him tight, stroking his hair. “Fuck...”

Shaking in Sam's arms, Gabriel panted for a long moment. "Mm... What'd you think of the cock ring?"

“It was… oh fuck...” Sam couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

Kissing him, Gabriel laughed a bit. "So we'll be playing with that again."

“Yeah, we will.” He tugged Gabe’s hair gently.

Gabriel's breath caught, and he felt himself stilling as if all his attention was on that sensation.

“For as long as you’ll let me.” Sam closed his eyes, his fingers still buried in Gabe’s hair.

Smiling, Gabriel snuggled closer to Sam. He hummed a few bars of, "As Long As You Love Me," then made a face as he moved. "Samshine, we need to clean up. Sticking us together with dried come isn't an approved method of keeping you close."

Sam laughed sleepily. “We can get back in the pool.”

Gabriel grumbled, snuggling closer to Sam. The slide of come made him reconsider the hate of the cool water. "I suppose."

“Come on, baby. One more lap, then we check on the babies before we get some rest.”

Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel kissed him. It was on the tip of his tongue, but what if it wasn't the right time? What if he thought it was for sex? No. Definitely not. He pulled away and flashed a grin before racing for the pool. He didn't want Sam seeing _that_ mess. He dove deep, starting a lap like he would in the mornings.

Seconds later, Sam dove into the pool with him.

XXXXXX

Dean hummed to himself as he started to get ready to go home. This shift had been great, at least when his boyfriend- Dean still was getting used to that phrase, it made him tingle- was there.

“Dean!” Ash yelled from downstairs. “Your man is here!”

Grabbing his bag, Dean slid down the pole. "Is he?" He had caught so much shit from everyone about how obviously in love he was with Castiel.

Dean’s feet had barely touched the ground when familiar arms came around him. “I am.”

Laughing, Dean leaned back against Castiel

Castiel's chest. "You know, Ash told me that I could keep you as a pet."

“Asshole.” Cas kissed Dean’s neck sweetly.

"Mm..." Dean bared his neck to Castiel, making a soft noise only for a ball of paper to hit him in the face.

“Five points!” Ash yelled, ducking away from Cas’s evil glare.

Dean snorted, turning in Castiel's arms. "We have a quick coffee with the next shift, then head home."

“That sounds wonderful. I walked over from the bakery. Gabe and Sam are bringing in breakfast for everyone.”

"Aren't you sexy? And I was about to go start breakfast for everyone." Smoothing Castiel's hair, Dean smiled as it popped back up. "Gabriel will have a field day with Sam. Oh! How'd our pets do?"

Cas lit up and nodded. “They’re fantastic! Sam and Gabe helped me with them all night.”

"We'll definitely have to thank them," Dean told him, heading to double-check the coffee pot.

Cas followed close behind Dean, yawning and tugging at his messy hair. “Yep.”

"Did the pets keep you up? You seem extra tired." If adorable with how sleepy he was.

“I am. I’m sorry, I wanted to be perky for you.” Sighing, Castiel shook his head.

"Cas, I don't need you to be perky for me." Dean's lips quirked as he started a pot of coffee, then looked at Castiel. "I just love that you're here."

“I can do that.” Cas stepped into Dean’s arms again eagerly.

Pulling him close, Dean kissed him, making a pleased sound. "Mmm... Good morning, honey. Missed you so much last night."

“Missed you, too.” Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck and closed his eyes.

Dean made a soft noise, running a hand through Castiel's hair. "You want a drink, Cas?" 

“Yeah. Can I have some milk?”

"Of course. Want whole milk, skim, or almond?" Grabbing a glass down, Dean set it on the counter before opening the fridge.

“Almond milk would be wonderful.” Cas leaned against the counter and watched his man.

"...Dean, I was told there'd be food. You told me there'd be food when we were in the shower." Colt grumbled, coming to sit at the table. 

Rolling his eyes, Dean poured Castiel a glass of the almond milk before he passed it over. "Really, Cole?"

“There will be food soon,” Cas promised, taking his glass. “A delicious breakfast from The Candy Shop.”

Dean looked over at Cole. "I figured given the choice, you'd prefer to wait for the real food."

Rolling his eyes, Cole moved to get his coffee.

Cas leaned against Dean’s arm and nursed his milk. “I can’t wait to go home with you.”

"And why is that?" Dean smiled, slipping an arm around Castiel's waist.

“I missed you. An inordinate amount.” The younger man rumbled, hugging Dean.

"I know the feeling." Nuzzling against Castiel's neck, Dean felt some of the stress from the day slipping away.

"So... Castiel... you keeping Dean?"

Never mind. Stress back. Dean tensed at Cole's words. 

Cas looked confused. “What do you mean?”

"I mean, are you keeping him? What's your long term plan? No one else seemed to ask, and Dean's a brother." Cole sipped his coffee, watching him above the rim.

Dean debated punching him but kept quiet when Castiel spoke.

“Oh, I think I understand. Well… I’m crazy about Dean,” Cas replied honestly. “He’s all I could ask for in a boyfriend.”

"Ignore him, Cas. We're-"

"We come bearing deliciousness! And I mean the food and coffee, not Sam- he's mine!" Gabriel called as they entered, grinning from ear to ear.

Cas turned in his seat with a goofy grin. “Breakfast is here!”

Chaos descended on the kitchen, and Gabriel was in his glory, easily serving the swarm of Firefighters their breakfast and coffee. Thankfully, it didn't take long, though he made a note to make more of the muffins next time. 

Dean sipped his coffee, amused. "Good morning, Sammy."'

“Hey, De.” Sam sat on Dean’s other side with two muffins and a delightfully sweet coffee.

Eyeing the way his brother was standing, Dean considered teasing him but decided to keep it for later. "How was your night?"

“It was long. We took the puppy out every hour.” Sam still wanted to just curl up in bed and sleep, but Gabriel’d given him plenty of encouragement to wake up.

"Set a timer so you didn't get too distracted?" Dean murmured quietly, sipping his coffee. Damn, that was good... and fine, he'd had to say something.

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother. Two could play that game. “Yeah. Gabe was sucking my dick a lot.”

"Oh? Thought I raised you to be more the giving type." Dean rolled his eyes. Did Sammy think he'd give in so quick? Gabriel and those lollipops made it more than clear what he'd do to Sam when he had the chance.

“Oh, I gave him plenty. The details would haunt your dreams.” Ugh, his brother could be annoying.

"Hmm... and that's why you're walking stiff, hm?" Snickering, Dean shrugged only for Gabriel to step up. 

"Of course, the one cock ring was too small. Would you like it, Dean?" Gabriel placed a protective hand on Sam's back.

Sam laughed when Dean finally blanched. He grabbed Gabe and kissed his head. “Good one, baby.”

Gabriel leaned up, pressing a kiss to Sam's jaw. "Of course. No one tries to shame my lover."

"I wasn't shaming him!" Dean grumbled, sipping his coffee.

Cas shook his head in amusement and stroked Dean’s leg. “You’re all amusing.”

Gabriel snorted, "Remind me to hook you up to the store I go to for toys. I don't want you using crap."

Cas’s cheeks flushed deeply and he buried his face in Dean’s neck.

Dean pulled him close, laughing a little bit. "Brothers are jerks."

"I could have told you that," Gabriel smirked, watching his brother flush.

“Yes, they are.” Cas cuddled closer to Dean.

Dean kissed his hair, amused. Thankfully, the clean up was quick and they were soon headed towards the parking lot. "So Gilda took a bunch of time off. She's going to Palo Alto."

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Really? So she’s coming with us tomorrow?”

"Yeah, she is." Dean trailed his fingers along Castiel's collar as he leaned against the Impala. "You are not allowed to just let them get married." Honestly, he was just slightly jealous- and knew his off time would be limited with her off. Still, he was happy for her.

“I’ll do my best,” Cas assured him. After a moment, the couples climbed into their cars and headed home. Thankfully the ride didn’t take too long, because he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"So tell me about your night?" Dean asked, pulling into the driveway. "You didn't name our pets did you?"

“Nope. We need to decide.” He looked over at Dean, smiling.

"Gabe said that the Guinea pigs are Bilbo and Frodo, right?" Dean parked the car, then took Castiel's hand in his. "I want a kiss."

“Me too.” Cas leaned over and slanted his lips over Dean’s.

Moaning into Castiel's mouth, Dean kissed him hungrily back. He hadn't expected Cas to just kiss him like that, but he loved it.

Cas was soft and pliant under Dean, all too willing to give him everything.

Sucking at Castiel's lower lip, Dean teased it with his teeth. "Mmm... Missed you so damn much."

“You did?” Cas’s  
voice was filled with awe.

"I did. I tried to focus on work, but every time I got distracted, I'd get reminded of you, and that you were at home without pets." Dean stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair, toying with the locks.

“Please don’t let me distract you when you’re doing dangerous work,” Cas requested, leaning into Dean’s hand.

"Mmm, no, when I'm working, and it's not puttering around the station, gorgeous, my mind is entirely on the job." He leaned forward, kissing him again.

Relieved, Cas eagerly returned the kiss and grabbed at Dean’s hair gently.

Gabriel glanced at Sam as they stood next to the car. "So Dean likes his hair pulled too..." He tilted his head a bit, amused at the two so wound up in each other they didn't react to him.

Sam gave Gabe a gentle push toward the house. “Come on, gorgeous.”

"Anything for you, Samsquatch." Gabriel shot him a grin, heading for the door. 

Dean tugged Castiel closer, nipping at his stubbled jaw. "Tugging my hair's cheating Cas."

“Then I’m a cheater. I love tugging your hair,” Cas rumbled.

"You love driving me crazy, getting me all hard." Dean bit his lip at the low rumble from his boyfriend, then dove back in for another kiss.

“Mm-hmm...” Cas let the kiss go on for a moment before ending it. “Let’s go inside.”

Dean grinned, trailing his thumb over Castiel's lip. "Oh, I think that's a good idea."

“I’d like you to bend me over the bed,” Cas murmured, kissing Dean’s thumb. Suddenly, he wasn’t as tired as he was before.

Dean had been thinking about the pets, and wondering how Guinea Pigs even worked when Castiel's words registered with the little kiss to his thumb. His green eyes darkened, and he felt his cock harden. " _Cas..._ "

Studying the verdant color for a long moment, Castiel smirked slowly. “We just have to take our puppy out. Then you can take me.”

Dean licked his suddenly parched lips before he nodded. "I can do that. We should go in." What had he said? Words? Either way, he was getting out of the car.

Cas also got out of the car, looking giddy.

"So where are our pets?" Dean glanced at Castiel over his shoulder.

“In my room. Gabe didn’t want them to run loose while we were gone.”

"Right. Makes sense." Dean slipped his hand onto Castiel's. "What brought on me bending you over the bed?"

“I missed you last night, so I started looking up some things on the internet.”

Just like he'd been told to. "Mm... and some things? That's plural."

And Dean was definitely curious as to what his man wanted.

“It is.” Cas leaned against Dean as they walked into the house.

Dean slipped his arm around Castiel's narrow waist, tugging him closer. So sue him. He fucking loved feeling how Castiel fit against him. "What else did you look up?"

“Not too much. I wanted to research with you.”

"Ah, well, I will have to help you with that." Dean kissed his hair, then headed for their room. He blinked as he heard a thud from the kitchen.

Cas gently pushed Dean. “I think that was my brother.”

"What made you think that?" Dean blinked, allowing Castiel to push him along.

“Trust me.” As he said that, there was a loud moan from the kitchen.

Dean made a face at his boyfriend, then headed upstairs. That was the LAST thing that he ever wanted to think about. Gabriel and Sam doing things like that was just... not something he wanted to think about. Ever. 

Cas eagerly ushered Dean to their room. “Our babies are waiting.”

Barking excitedly, the puppy scratched at the door, hearing their voices.

Castiel opened the door, and Dean had to laugh as the pup jumped eagerly around his feet, then towards the door. "I think she wants a walk."

“She does.” Cas grabbed her lease and scooped his puppy up.

Dean smiled, reaching out and scratching the puppy's ears. "Hello, sweetheart. You're still so damn adorable."

The puppy yipped and turned her head, trying to nip at Dean’s fingers.

"So what else did you look up?" He scratched her ears again, then headed for the door.

“A few things.” His cheeks flushed deeply. “The 69 position.”

"Mm... do you want to be on the top or the bottom?" They stepped outside into the fenced yard, and Dean ran a hand down his back, teasing at the hem of Castiel's shirt.

“I’d be happy to try both.” Cas set their puppy in the grass.

The puppy ran in an excited circle. Freedom! Oh, tree!

Cas watched her with a delighted grin.

Dean nodded, nuzzling Castiel's neck as he watched the dog. Grinning, he straightened. "Makes me think of Braveheart."

“Braveheart?”

"Yeah, you know, " Run and you'll live -- at least a while. And dying in your beds many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take our freedom!!!" Dean acted it out a bit- he couldn't help it. It was a kick-ass speech.

Cas's eyes went wide with wonder and adoration. "Wow..."

Oh hell, Dean could feel his cheeks turning red. Rubbing the back of his neck, he shrugged a little. "I LARP with Charlie some times. It's actually really fun."

"LARP? is that like cosplaying?"

"Uh, yeah. It's Live-Action Role-Playing. It's great, getting to come up with different things, spur of the moment and reacting." Hell. He'd gone full nerd. He cleared his throat, watching the puppy sniff for the perfect spot. 

Nodding, Cas leaned into Dean and rubbed Dean's side. "Maybe I could do it with you."

"I'd actually really like that." Relaxing, Dean pulled Castiel closer, stealing a kiss from him. "I've got some pictures and videos in the FaceBook group…"

"I'd love to see them, if you don't mind."

"Uh, sure." Dean fished his phone out of his pocket, bringing up a video of the most recent event. "Here. Charlie's queen."

The video started, and Dean was riding a horse in armor, giving the same speech.

Cas lit up as he watched the video. "You're adorable!"

"...Adorable?" Dean nudged him, then moved to praise the puppy as she did her business.

“Yes. And hot.” Cas produced a little bag to clean up after their pup.

Dean snagged it from him and took care of it quickly. The pup blinked at him as if wondering what the hell he was doing.

Her little face made Cas laugh as he picked her up. “You’re my little princess.”

She licked his face, wiggling excitedly.

"You realize our girl is going to get too big to pick up like that, right?" Dean grinned, then snapped a picture of them on his phone.

“Which is why I want to enjoy it as much as possible.”

"Of course." Chucking the bag into the waste container, Dean nudged Castiel. "Let's go inside so I can wash my hands."

“Sounds good.” Cas followed his man back into the house. They took care to avoid the kitchen and instead headed for the downstairs bathroom.

Dean made quick work of washing up, then reached for the wiggling puppy, snuggling her against his chest. "Hey, Princess, how are you doing, hm? Is Cas spoiling you, hm?"

“I am. I need to get her some toys, though. She chewed up one of my shoes.” The younger man frowned a bit at the thought.

"Poor pup's teething." Kissing her hair, Dean carried her into their bedroom, nuzzling against her fur. "We'll get our girl some proper toys later." 

“Maybe after we take a little nap?” Cas sat down on their bed.

Setting the pup down, Dean closed the door behind him. "A little nap? You tired, Cas?"

“No, I’m okay,” Cas tried to insist. “I was thinking we could just relax for a bit.”

Dean eyed his boyfriend for a long moment before he nodded. Removing his boots, he jumped as the cat raced past him. "Okay. That works for me as long as you're in my arms."

Making a soft noise, Castiel stubbornly kept his eyes open. “That’s exactly where I wanna be.”

Stripping off his jeans, Dean picked them up and tossed them towards the hamper. "Anything else we need to do before I get into bed?"

“Not that I know of.” Cas crawled into the bed and made a happy sound.

Watching his lover, Dean crawled into bed next to him before pulling Castiel into his arms. "How'd you sleep?"

“Not a lot. I missed you.”

"Cas..." Shifting how he was laying with Castiel, Dean had a sneaking suspicion that he'd looked up the porn because he hadn't slept. He cupped his face, kissing him lingeringly. He would take him up on bending him over the bed later- right now he had other plans, mostly including Cas getting any rest that he might need.

Cas settled into the kiss, snuggling closer to Dean. “You make me feel safe...”

"Mmm... is that so?" Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel's, tracing his fingers lightly over Castiel's chest. "You feel like home." Too soon, Dean, way too soon...

“I feel the same.” He let out a shaky sigh. “Does it make me selfish that I’m glad we won’t be separated like our brothers?”

"No. I was thinking about that, too." Staring into Castiel's gorgeous blue eyes, he smoothed his hair. "This whole thing has been... intense... from the start. Going to work sucks hard enough, the idea of being states away from you... not being able to cuddle you or kiss you, well..."

The poignant note in Dean’s deep voice tugged at Castiel’s heartstrings. “I agree. But I’m here, Dean. I’m not going anywhere.”

"I'm worried about Sammy," Dean confessed, stroking his fingers along Castiel's neck. "I mean, he's got Charlie, and Gabe's getting him an apartment..."

“And it’s only temporary,” he added eagerly. “Just until Sam graduates. And you know Gabe will fly Sam here as much as possible.” 

Dean nodded, kissing his jaw. He was doing his best to deal with everything- including the emotions, the feelings he had for Cas, their pets, hell, for Gabriel- the loss of Adam was a constant ache, occasionally sharpening until it cut him... but he just felt like he should have been able to do more for Sam. He'd done his best, but nothing near what Gabriel was doing. Hell, Sam had clothes that fit him  
now! Good, new stuff, including a suit or two Dean knew cost more than he wanted to think about. He'd been doing well, not dwelling on shit, but... oh. Cas was staring at him.

Cas snuggled closer to Dean, nuzzling his chest. “Gabe will take good care of Sam. I can see he is already devoted.”

"I know. I just..." Dean shrugged, stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair. Not wanting to dwell, he snuggled the younger man. "I love holding you like this."

“I love it too. Very much.” He smiled, enjoying the easy touch.

"Let's get some sleep." It was a great plan until the kitten climbed up onto the bed and then the puppy whined.

Chuckling, Cas pulled their puppy close and cuddled her between them. Then he scratched their kitten’s ear.

Dean blinked as the kitten walked on his chest, then laid down with its little butt an inch from his chin.

Cas snickered and closed his eyes.

It took a bit for the animals to get comfortable, though Dean didn't take long to fall asleep. The night before had been busy with calls, even if they'd all been relatively safe in comparison to before.

Their little nap was peaceful and quiet. Dean was the first to wake up and he found Cas’s head on his shoulder.

Smiling, Dean smoothed Castiel's hair back only for the kitten to decided that it deserved to be pet too. He grinned, scratching his ears. 

The movement finally stirred his sleepy boyfriend. “Dean...?”

"Mm. Sorry I woke you. Our kitten wanted love." Laughing a little, Dean yelped as the fluff ball raced off of the bed, down some pet stairs Gabriel must have gotten.

Cas stretched and yawned. “I want love too.”

"Do you?" Grinning at his sleep rumpled boyfriend, Dean found himself stretching as well, his body tensing in an unintentional display of his muscles and long limbs.

“Mm-hmm...” Castiel eyed the smooth movement. 

"You want your ears scratched too?" Dean teased, pulling Castiel on top of him more.

Cas smirked and wiggled his hips. “Rather have my balls scratched.”

Laughing, Dean slid his hands down Castiel's back and cupped his ass. "Is that so?"

“Yes...” Cas let out a pleasurable sigh.

Tilting Castiel's hips with his hands, Dean slid one back teasing his balls through his boxers. "Like this?" All right, so he liked to tease on occasion. Castiel's reactions were beautiful.

Cas’s eyes flew open and he rocked into Dean’s hand. “Yes!”

"How should I scratch them? Like this? Or should we take off your boxers?" Dean purred, nipping at his shoulder

“Take them off, Dean. Please.” Castiel reached down, shoving at the fabric.

"Hey, gorgeous.” Dean stole a kiss, maneuvering Castiel out of the boxers and onto his back. "Keep your hands up here, Cas." He pushed the younger man's hands up to the headboard.

Obediently Cas held his hands to the headboard and watched Dean with lust in his eyes.

"Good," Dean nipped at his jaw, then started trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses. "Do you mind hickies? Well... more." He had already left at least a few on his pale skin.

The idea sent a thrill through Castiel, “Mark me, Dean. Please.”

The teasing suck that he'd been doing to the tender curve of his clavicle strengthened, and he scraped his teeth over him. Sliding his fingers up Castiel's thigh, he ran the backs of his fingers over his balls.

A shiver went through Cas as he tried to keep his breathing steady. How could Dean make him feel so good with just his fingers?

"Now, you did say scratching, right?" Dean trailed a nail lightly along where they joined.

“Mm… yeah...” Had he? He didn’t care so long as Dean didn’t stop.

Scooting down a bit, Dean nipped at the prominent V of Castiel's hip, sucking up dark marks as he went. He'd been dying to do it. Castiel was thin, but he was gaining weight and strength, and his hips were just a delicious genetic lottery that the younger man had won. Of course, he couldn't ignore Castiel's desire, and began teasing him more, caressing him with just his nails- not hard, he was just teasing him. He knew what would drive him crazy- and he was learning more with every gasp.

Soon Cas was panting and writhing against the sheets. He wanted more. Needed more. He couldn’t take much more teasing but at the same time, he didn’t want it to stop.

"Need something, Cas?" Dean nuzzled his cock, watching him closely. He was so fucking perfect...

Cas suddenly stilled and peered down at Dean. “Can you… can you put your finger in me?”

Dean stilled, his green eyes going hot. "We can do that. Let me grab the lube." And he was going to do his damnedest to make this as good as he could for Castiel.

Cas nodded eagerly and relaxed against the mountain of pillows behind him.

Slicking his fingers, Dean circled Castiel's entrance with a finger before carefully pressing it inside of his tight body steadily. Cas was so damn gorgeous, so fucking perfect...

Cas gasped and tensed at the intrusion.

"Shh..." Dean licked along Castiel's cock, gently working him with his finger. "Try not to tense."

The younger man nodded and closed his eyes. Slowly his body began to relax around Dean’s finger.

"That's it, Cas. So fucking perfect." Dean twisted his finger, starting a slow rhythm. "Tell me when you want more."

“That feels...so good.” Cas breathed deeply and let the new sensations wash over him.

"Want another?" Dean sucked at the head of his cock. "Mmm..." he was so fucking delicious, hard and heavy on his tongue.

Rocking his hips up a bit, Castiel nodded. “Y-Yes...” 

Dean carefully slipped in another finger, working Castiel's virgin body as he swallowed him down. He'd never get tired of that breathy little deepening of the younger man's voice. It only made Dean want to make him crazier.

Cas slipped his fingers into Dean’s hair as his body tightened. “Oh fuck...”

"Good, baby?" Dean nipped at his hip, carefully stroking his fingers in and out of him.

Cas could only let out a pleasurable moan.

"So good, baby- you're doing so good for me." Stretching out his fingers, Dean bit his lower lip.

Cas tossed his head back at the angle. “Dean… I’m so close!”

Fuck, he was gorgeous. So damn beautiful as he bucked up as if chasing Dean's fingers as he thrust them. Then he slipped in a third. "Good. I wanna see you come on my fingers, Cas. Wanna see you come for me."

That was all the encouragement Cas needed. The stretch, the feel of being penetrated was too much. He clutched at the sheets as his hips stuttered and he came on Dean’s fingers. “Yes!”

"Fuck, baby..." Dean watched him as he came, his own cock throbbing. "So perfect, Cas."

Cas’s chest heaved as he finally looked at Dean again. “Come on me, Dean.”

Dean pulled his fingers free, then stroked his cock, smearing it with the lube. "Kiss me, Cas, please. So close..."

Cas eagerly obliged, lightly tugging at Dean’s lower lip with his teeth.

Kissing him desperately, Dean jerked his cock hard and fast. It didn't take much, and he was coming. His orgasm raced through him, thick ropes of come splashing on the younger man.

Cas hummed happily and stroked Dean’s back. “That’s it, baby. So good.”

Dean whimpered, pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder. "Mm... God, Cas." He kissed his skin, nuzzling against him.

“I know...” He rumbled, smiling.

Dean kissed him lingeringly, cuddling against Castiel. Words rose to his lips, and he bit them back. Was it too soon? He'd talk to Sammy.

Cas hooked a long leg around Dean. “I would like to do that again.”

"Is that so?" He snuggled against him, wrapping himself around his lover.

“Mm-hmm. Would you?” The young man had to check, but he was fairly certain.

"Definitely. You're gorgeous when you come." He kissed him, rubbing against him.

“I don’t think so… but I know you look stunning when you’re coming.” Castiel figured that they could agree to disagree.

Flushing a little, Dean shrugged, smoothing Castiel's hair. "You're the one causing the orgasms, so..."

“And the same for you. No one has ever given me orgasms before you.” He was sure Dean knew that, but it’d been simply wonderful.

"If I have my way, no one else will." Dean looked at the cooling come coating them both. "Mm…" Trailing his fingers through it, the older man bit his lip.

“I would prefer that.” Cas closed his eyes. “You’re the only person I want touching me.”

"I'm yours, Cas." Leaning down, Dean licked a line through the come on Castiel's hip.

“Mm...” his cock twitched valiantly. “Maybe we could try food play?”

"We can definitely try food play, except our brothers are fucking in the kitchen, again." Dean made a face at the thought, though his eyes caught on Castiel's cock.

Cas let out a hearty laugh and gently tugged Dean’s hair. “Let them have their fun.”

Dean moved, pulling Castiel against his chest. "We'll have to get cleaned up."

“Together?” He asked hopefully.

Damn, he was adorable. Like Dean would ever be able to say no to him. He stole a kiss, smiling against Castiel's lips. "Ideally. We don't need to rush, though." He grabbed his discarded boxers, wiping them both off. 

“I’d be happy to share a shower with you, if you want to.” Actually, he rather loved the thought.

"You, wet and slippery in the shower? Count me in." Dean nuzzled along Castiel's jaw only for the kitten to pounce him.

Cas laughed and grabbed the kitten. “Hey!”

The kitten yowled, the sound more of an indignant squeak at being displaced.

Dean looked at the kitten. "You're trouble. We'll have to figure out a name that goes with that."

“I agree.” Cas snuggled their kitten and grinned at Dean. “I have pets.”

"You do. Two Guinea pigs, a cat, and a not so tiny pup." Dean smirked.

“And a boyfriend.” Cas let out a happy sigh. “Wow.”

"And a boyfriend." Scratching behind the kitten's ear, Dean tilted his head. "You like Harry Potter, Cas?"

“I love it!” Reaching out, Castiel joined Dean in petting the cat.

"So that gives us lots of options for trouble makers."The Marauders, the Weasley  
Twins…" The firefighter said with a grin, liking the idea.

“No, I’d cry too much.” Castiel shook his head, sighing.

Dean nodded after a moments consideration. "Any other ideas?"

“I want to get to know them today. Then I’ll choose something. I don’t want to rush into a name.” The pets, after all, were going to be stuck with them for life.

"That's a good point. I want to play with Bilbo and Frodo. I haven't seen a Guinea pig in person." And the pictures of the pair looked adorable.

“They’re so cute,” Cas gushed.

The kitten took offense to not being the center of attention and wiggled free.

"Oh, you little shit." Those little claws were like needles. Making sure he wasn’t bleeding, Castiel shook his head.

Snickering, Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss. "Did you want to try fingering me? I know when you watched me that you wanted to."

"Right now? You'd let me?" Biting his lip at the thought, the younger man looked him over lingeringly.

"If you want to, of course- I dreamed about it at the station." Dean nipped at his throat.

Making a soft sound at the tease of Dean’s teeth, Castiel pushed closer to him. "No, I want to... I'm just nervous. What if I do something wrong?"

"Then you learn not to do it- I trust you Cas, and you know what I did to you. Do that to me." Stroking Castiel's hair, Dean kissed him before laying back and spreading his legs.

Knowing Dean trusted him sent a giddy rush of pleasure through Cas. “Okay.”

"Where did I drop the lube? I didn't pay attention." Dean sat up a bit, fishing through the covers for it.

Cas dug it out successfully. “Found it!”

"Perfect." Laying back again, Dean pulled his legs up and apart, baring himself to the younger man. He couldn't fucking wait for this, had been wanting it since almost the moment he'd met Castiel. 

Breathing deeply, Cas poured a generous amount of lube into his hand. “You’re gorgeous.”

Dean knew he was good looking- he wasn't an idiot, and it'd gotten him through a lot of shitty situations with shitty solutions, or flirting... but with Cas, it meant something more, and Dean felt himself blushing. Shit, his freckles were going to stand out. "You're gorgeous..."

Taking a breath, Cas settled between Dean’s legs. “Please tell me if you don’t like this.”

Anticipation tightened Dean's abs, and he licked his lips as he watched him. "Okay, I promise. You'll be perfect, Cas. I almost came in my sleep last night, dreaming of this." 

“Really? You dream of me?”

Laughing a little, he shrugged a bit. He wasn't going to lie, and he'd dreamed of him more than once. "Definitely. It's not the first time."

“Wow...” Cas looked amazed as he began to stroke Dean’s inner thigh.

Dean hadn't realized how very sensitive that was before. His breath caught, and he reached down towards his cock.

“When we have intercourse...I can’t imagine how it could feel better than what we just did.”

"It's... intense." Dean stroked his cock for a second as he watched Castiel before realizing that he would be in danger of coming if he did that and Cas fingered him.

Watching him hotly, Castiel licked his lips. “I want you to teach me everything, Dean.”

Shifting his hips, Dean watched him, his eyes hot. "Okay. Take that lube there and spread it over my hole, then rub at the rim, honey." 

Feeling breathless, Cas immediately obeyed. As he began stroking Dean’s rim, he watched his boyfriend’s face for any sign of discomfort.

"Oh, fuck, honey- that feels so good." Dean bit his lip hard, rocking his hips up-his ass just seemed greedy, and the tip of Castiel's finger slipped inside. "You can push it in," The firefighter panted breathlessly.

Encouraged, Cas slowly eased his finger into his boyfriend. “Like that?”

"Good, baby, so good. Go ahead and fuck me with it." Dean's voice was deep, his eyes mostly pupil as he watched his lover.

“Okay...” Cas pushed his finger deeper and began moving it teasingly.

Moaning, he pushed his hips up, eagerly meeting the movement. "That's it-" He gasped after a long moment. "Another, please, Cas."

Nodding, Cas added a second finger, still watching Dean’s face closely.

That stretch had Dean's breath catching, and he grabbed at the bedding, his cock rising hard and thick against his belly. The head was wet with precome, smearing over his abdomen. "Yes- just like that. Fuck me with 'em, then spread 'em out a bit."

A smile curved Cas’s lips as he began to relax and enjoy himself. Dean was loving this, he was sure. He spread his fingers experimentally.

The sound that escaped Dean could only be called a whine, and he grabbed at the headboard. It was that or Cas- he felt like he was going to fly off the bed. "Curl- curl your fingers towards my cock-Cas! Fuck!"

The younger man obeyed and moved his fingers, his eyes alight with fascination.

Dean bit his lower lip, rocking his hips up to fuck himself on Castiel's fingers. His eyes were focused on Cas, and he moaned his name needfully.

“I’m here, Dean,” he rumbled, twisting his fingers.

"Fuck- yes, please- I want another, I want to be full, Cas, please." He grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly. He wanted to draw this moment out, wanted to memorize it for life. 

Nodding, Cas added a third finger. “You’re so perfect for me.”

That stretch and burn- it was perfect, and Dean stroked the pre-come leaking from his cock along his length for lube. "Cas, all yours. I'll come-" He bit his lip, determined not to ruin the moment as Castiel's thick fingers worked him.

“Then come for me, baby. Come for me,” he urged.

Dean's back arched, Castiel's deep voice the final straw as his fingers worked him. He came, come coating his abs and his fingers.

Cas milked everything from Dean, his eyes dark and fascinated. “Dean...”

"Mmm..." Licking his lips, Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss. "Just wait until that's your cock."

“My… my cock inside of you?” He’d thought briefly of it before, but the words coming from Dean’s lips sent a thrill through him. 

"When you're ready, if you want it." Sliding his hand down Castiel's chest, Dean teased the younger man's sensitive nipple with his fingers.

“Of course I want it...I want you in me.”

"We can do that too. You just tell me when." Nibbling at Castiel's lower lip, Dean pulled him so that he was sitting astride his hips. "Want me to finger you again? I bet you're nice and open still."

Cas ran his hand over Dean’s chest. “I’d like that, but I’m hungry.”

"We can go and kick them out of the kitchen and get some food." Dean smiled as Castiel touched him.

“Sounds good. I can’t let my blood sugar drop too much.” He sighed, more than a little frustrated with it.

"Come on, shower." Spanking Castiel lightly on the ass, Dean moved to get up. He wasn't going to fuck around when it came to his lover. "Let's get cleaned up, and I'll make us lunch."

“Deal.” Cas rolled out of bed and stretched his lithe body.

"Race you to the shower." Dean grinned, running a hand down Castiel's back.

“Hey, you’re a gorgeous firefighter. You’d win.” Though the view would be lovely… 

"I'd lag behind in a jog with you as often as I could find an excuse, if we were running. Your ass is gorgeous." Trailing his eyes over Castiel's body, he licked his lips. He was delicious looking.

Beaming, Cas stretched and followed Dean to the bathroom.


	14. Lollipop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love to I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine for all that she does, betaing for us! <3<3<3

Gabriel beamed at Sam as they entered the kitchen, "I have a surprise for you! You'll never guess."

“Is it your dick?” Sam teased his lover.

"Is that really a surprise for you at this point, Sammich?" Pulling out his phone, Gabriel pulled up the listings he'd found through the Realtor. "No, I made appointments with a Realtor for the apartment... and... I am going to talk to Castiel, Dean, and Meg and see what they think of me going there-"

“Gabe, I couldn’t ask you to do that...” Sam said softly. “You have a whole life here.”

"Baby, I can't move there, but I'm going to see you twice a month at least. I'm impatient between kisses, and when we're there, I want us to be able to have our own bed, that you get hard sleeping in when I'm not there because you remember what I did to you on that bed." Gabriel cupped his face, gently stroking his cheek. "I want your first memories in the apartment being us, and Charlie and Gilda, and happiness."

“Now, that is something I would love,” Sam replied, holding Gabe close.

"Not quite as good of a surprise as I'd hoped." Gabriel nuzzled against his chest, running a hand down Sam's back.

“It’s a wonderful surprise. And I love the idea of touching myself to the memories we’ll make.”

Gabriel's eyes darkened, and he licked his lips. Was he supposed to resist with that sort of imagery? He cupped Sam's ass, then sighed when their bodies didn't even slightly line up. Hmm... he could climb him...

Smirking, Sam pressed Gabe against the counter. “God, you feel so good.”

"Mmm, what a wicked look you have in your eye, Mr. Winchester." Gabriel gripped his ass, pulling him tighter, his own cock rapidly hardening.

“You’re the cause of it, Mr. Novak,” Sam purred.

A shiver ran down Gabriel's spine at the subtle deepening in Sam's voice. "And what are you planning?"

“I would love for you to bend me over and frot against my ass.”

"Sam..." Gabriel nearly fucking growled, pulling Sam down for a completely filthy fucking kiss. He was his, and if Sam wanted that, he was going to fucking do it.

Thrilled, Sam returned the kiss before he let Gabe roughly maneuver him into the desired position. He leaned over the counter, shaking his ass a little.

"Look at you... that tight ass of yours." Gabriel might be smaller, but he was smart. He stepped up behind Sam, grinding hard against his ass.

Sam gasped and grabbed at the counter. "Just like that, Sir!"

"Undo your pants, Sam. The other part of your surprise is a spanking." Tugging at Sam's belt, Gabriel shoved his shirt up.

Nodding, Sam managed to unzip his pants and shove them off his slender hips.

"That's it, Sam. We're going to take it easy to start with. Ten. I want you to pick a safe word, and if you say it, we will stop the scene to address what's going on. What's your safe word?" Gabriel rubbed his hands over Sam's back and ass.

“Mm… pineapple.”

Kissing Sam's shoulder, Gabriel grinned against Sam's skin. "Pineapple it is. Count for me." He brought his hand down firmly on Sam's ass.

“One,” Sam breathed, closing his eyes.

"Good boy, Samshine." Gabriel brought his hand down twice more, once on the curve of each cheek.

Sam counted each strike, his voice trembling in anticipation as Gabe’s hand met his flesh.

Hitting the sixth, Gabriel gripped his ass, massaging the muscles in a way that he knew would tease him. "Mmm, you're so good for me. Four more." He let his cock, bound in his jeans brush against Sam before spanking him again.

“Seven...e-eight...” his flesh had begun to sting, and he shifted his hips. “Nine!”

The final spanking landed, and Gabriel took a moment to let Sam breathe before he began rubbing his buttocks soothingly. "So good for me, Samshine- how do you feel?"

“Good, Sir...”

Gabriel rocked his denim-covered cock against Sam's sensitive buttocks. "You wanted me to frot against you? Is this what you wanted?" Gripping Sam's hips, the older man kept it to the sweetest temptation, wanting to hear his Sam beg for more.

“Please...” a shiver went through Sam. “I need it. Need you against me.”

"Like this, Sam? Or do you want something else?" He could tell that Sam wanted the clothing gone- he just wanted him to ask for it.

“Want… want to feel your dick.” He tried to press back against Gabriel. “Take your pants off?”

"That's my good boy. So perfect for me." Undoing his belt, Gabriel made quick work of undoing his fly and shoving his pants down so that he could rub the length of his cock between the cheeks of Sam's tight ass. He made a deep sound at the contact, rocking himself there against the heat of him.

Sam let out a needy whine and pressed his cheek against the countertop. “Oh god, yes. Please don’t stop...”

Fuck, he was gorgeous. That sound went straight to Gabriel cock, and he rolled his hips, his cock sliding to nudge at Sam's balls. Perfect.

Sam squirmed and made an encouraging sound. "Please, baby. Please."

"You want my hand on your cock, while I fuck my cock against you, Sam?" A sheen of sweat broke out across Gabriel's shoulders as he rutted against Sam, gripping his hips.

“Y-yes, Sir!” Sam grabbed at the counter, spreading his legs further.

Gabriel's hand slipped around, wrapping his fingers around Sam's cock. "Mmm, so fucking hard, Baby. You're leaking for me. This what you want?"

“Yeah… want your hand...” He babbled, jerking his hips.

"That's it, Sam- want you to fuck my hand." Gabriel stroked him hard and fast, nipping at the back of his shoulder.

Obediently Sam began to thrust into Gabe’s hand earnestly. He wanted to come so badly.

"That's it Samshine, so fucking perfect." Gabriel sucked up a mark, panting against his shoulder. Precome slicked Sam's cheeks as the older man's cock leaked, and Gabriel groaned as he fucked against him. "Feel so damn good."

“Wanna come, Sir,” Sam managed between gasping breaths.

"Come for me, Sam. Such a good boy, so perfect for me. Come for me, gonna lick you from my fingers." Gabriel growled; his own orgasm painfully close.

Another hard thrust was all Sam needed. He came hard and fast, his hips stuttering as pleasure washed over him.

Gabriel cried out as he felt Sam's body shuddering in pleasure, his come splashing over his fingers and the cabinet. Pressing his face into Sam's back, he came as well, making a mess of his lover.

“Fuck...” Sam struggled not to slide to the floor. “I… That was incredible...”

Long moments passed before Gabriel stepped down off the stool. "Stay right there, Sammich. You're too fucking delicious looking for me not to take a picture to remember later."

He licked his lips, panting to himself a bit as he watched his come slip down the curve of Sam's ass. After a long moment, he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture.

Sam shifted dazedly. “That was the best.”

"There... you're so good for me. How are you feeling?" Grabbing some paper towels, Gabriel wet them down before he started to wipe Sam clean. "Sore from the spanking?" He asked, cleaning himself off as well.

“Good sore. But I’m so thirsty.”

Tossing the paper towels into the garbage, Gabriel moved to kiss him. "Okay. Sit down, Samsquatch. I'll get you a drink. What do you want? Water? Juice?"

“Water.” Sam lazily returned the kiss.

Smiling against Sam's lips, Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. How had it been less than a week? He was crazy about Sam in ways that he'd never imagined, and it just kept getting better. Grabbing a glass, Gabriel got Sam a nice ice-cold glassful of water before handing it to him. "So, are you excited to see me get a tattoo?"

“I am. I don’t want to see you in pain, though.” He took a long sip of water.

Snorting softly, Gabriel got himself a glass of water as well, then gulped it down. "Mm. You'll probably see me get a little hard."

Sam almost choked on his water. “Hard?”

"Just a bit." Gabriel set his glass on the counter, smirking as he looked at Sam

“I’m not sharing it.”

"What, my erection? Trust me, gorgeous, it's all yours. I just like a little bit of pain." Gabriel finished adjusting his clothing, then moved to slip his arms around Sam's waist. "I'm yours, and that's it."

Sam snuggled back into him. “Don’t say it unless you mean it.” His voice was soft.

"Sam," The normally playful tone in Gabriel's voice was gone, and he moved so that he could look into Sam's gorgeous eyes. "I know we've been moving faster than you probably planned on, but I *am* yours. You're mine too. And I don't cheat. Ever."

Nodding, Sam closed his eyes and relaxed completely against Gabe. “I don’t either.”

"I know, Samshine." Gabriel pressed a kiss to his shoulder, stroking a soothing hand over his back. "We're each other's and that's it."

“I can’t wait to be at school and tell everyone about you. We need a good picture of us for my lock screen.”

"Really? You're going to brag me up at college?" Beaming at that thought, Gabriel bounced a bit on his toes.

“Fuck yes.” He brushed Gabe’s hair back lovingly. “And I’ll show your picture to anyone who lets me.”

Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's wrist, watching him closely. "I love that thought, honestly. We'll have to get a good angle." Play down the dad bod- He pouted as the doorbell rang. "We're not expecting anyone...."

Sam rolled his eyes at the intrusion. “Guess we should answer.”

Gabriel stole one more kiss before he bounced over to the door, opening it. The smile on his face died, and he scowled. "Zachariah."

“Gabriel. You look amazing.” The other man smiled coolly at Gabriel.

Sam came up behind Gabe. “Who is it, baby?”

Gabriel frowned at Zachariah, reaching for Sam. "This is Zach. I mentioned him to you at the picnic. Why are you here?"

Zachariah's eyes widened as he saw the tall, gorgeous specimen behind Gabriel. His lips twisted a bit into a cruel smile.

Sam curled an arm around Gabe and hugged him. Then he extended a large hand to Zachariah. “Sam Winchester, Gabe’s partner.”

Gabriel relaxed into Sam's embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Reaching out, Zachariah took Sam's hand in an overly polite manner. "Partner? I don't see any rings." He let go of Sam's hand. "Good for you, Gabe."

“He’s very good for me.” Sam pressed a kiss to Gabe’s cheek. “Babe, doesn’t Cas need his medication?”

"I- yes. He does." Gabriel nodded, only for Zachariah to step forward and stop the door from closing.

"Ah, but we haven't discussed the reason for my visit, Gabe." He purred, making Gabriel tense.

Sam's hackles rose, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm sure whatever it is, you can say it over the phone," he said quietly, letting Gabe go so that he could step closer to Zachariah.

Gabriel bit his lip, watching the pair.

Snorting softly, Zachariah looked Sam over. "Our anniversary is coming up. I know that you'll be tired of this side piece soon."

Gabriel was seething, "Get out. There's nothing between us, Zachariah."

Eyes still narrowed, Sam maneuvered Zachariah away from the door. "Have a nice day, asshole."

Gabriel shut the door as Zachariah left, then turned to Sam. "I..." What did he even say? He could hear Zachariah swearing

Taking a deep breath, Sam slipped an arm around Gabe. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know why he was here." Gabriel scowled at the door, feeling his insecurities creep under his skin.

"Hey, you're okay..." Sam pulled him close and kissed his head.

Gabriel felt the fight go out of him as Sam's arms slipped around him. "He's a dick."

"Yeah, he is. But I'm here." The fucking asshole was going to have his face punched in if he fucked with Gabriel. Seeing Gabriel upset like this… it did something to Sam.

"I don't understand what the hell he was doing here. And he was so rude to you!" Gabriel growled, hugging Sam closer.

Kissing Gabriel’s hair, Sam stroked his hand over his back. “He’s gone now. And I don’t give a shit about me. It pisses me off that he upset you.”

Gabriel reached up, smoothing Sam's hair back from his face. "My defender, hm?" He could see the tension in Sam's shoulders.

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

Gabriel pulled him down into a kiss, trying not to feel haunted at Zachariah's words. "Always, Samshine."

“Good.” Sam kissed Gabe tenderly, holding him tight.

"Can we go cuddle?" Gabriel asked after a moment, holding him tight as well.

“Of course we can, baby. Do you want to check on Cas first?”

Gabriel nodded, slipping his hand into Sam's. "Please. I know I have the tattoo appointment later, I just..."

“It’s okay. Let’s go check on him, then we can snuggle.”

Nodding, Gabriel found himself glancing at Sam's body as they walked. He was so gorgeous- and he was damn happy he was his, and Gabriel loved every inch of him- hell, he'd love Sam if he was in a Danny DeVito body, though part of him loved how gentle Sam was for such a giant. Either way, Sam was a fucking ten. Gorgeous, put him in a suit and you're off the charts- or if he smiles- Gabriel forced his mind to calm as he saw Castiel and Dean at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cas, how are you feeling?" He moved to hug his brother.

“Great.” Cas nuzzled into his big brother. “Dean is making me something to eat.”

"Good, I'm glad you're eating." Gabriel bit his lip, messing up Castiel's hair as he held him.

“Me too.” He squeezed Gabe again before letting him go. He looked a little sheepish. “My puppy escaped our room. I’ll clean up after her.”

Gabriel waved away his concern. "It's her home, she'll learn. Oh! That's right, the Guinea pigs will be here soon. Meg's picking them up for me." He'd felt terrible, putting off getting them, but Castiel had been exhausted.

Cas bounced a little and nodded. “I’m so excited!”

Dean poked his head out of the kitchen. "Who was that at the door? I thought it'd be Meg." He blinked as he saw Sam's face. Shit. Okay. Guinea Pigs. "What are their names again, Bert and Ernie?"

Gabriel relaxed against Sam. Good. He didn't want to talk about that sleazeball. "Bilbo and Frodo, as you should know, considering how much Led Zeppelin you listen to."

"...Fine, fine, I've read the books,” The firefighter admitted with a laugh.

Sam kissed Gabe’s head. “We’re going to lie down for a bit before Gabe’s appointment. You kids behave.”

"Always. Come on, Honey. You need to eat..." Dean's voice faded as he tugged Castiel away into the kitchen.

Gabriel tugged Sam towards the finally fixed elevator. "Come on. I want to snuggle you on the way up."

“Sounds perfect.” Sam happily followed his man, grinning.

Pushing him against the wall in the Elevator, Gabriel hit the button for the second floor before pressed his face into Sam's chest.

The little movement warmed Sam’s heart and he held Gabe tight.

"I need to figure out my new tattoo." Gabriel murmured after a moment.

“You’ll think of something phenomenal.” Especially considering how gorgeous his other tattoos were. He’d have to spend some time exploring them in detail...

"We could get you some ink, too," Gabriel told him with a grin.

“I’m afraid of needles. You’ll just have to get extra for me.” Sam ran a hand over Gabe’s hip. “Maybe something there?”

"What, "these love handles are for your safety? Hold on for the ride?" Gabriel felt his abs tighten a bit as Sam touched him.

“My initials?” Sam replied jokingly.

"...Now that is something that I like." Gabriel mused to himself, thinking of the other tattoos he had with Castiel and Anna's names in Enochian.

Sam’s eyes widened. “I’m kidding, Gabe!”

"If you don't want me to, I won't." Hell, it seemed foolish, considering how recently they'd met, but... Gabriel really liked the idea of Sam's initials on his skin.

“I just mean… I don’t want you to do anything you might regret.” Even as much as Sam liked the idea, it was extremely soon, and he’d never thought about his name being on someone’s body before.

"I won't regret it unless you've been acting this whole time and aren't sincere in this." Bouncing out of the elevator, Gabriel took off his shirt before he even entered their room. Going to the mirror, he eyed the line of his hip.

“I am completely in this.” Sam came up behind him. “I can’t say it wouldn’t thrill me to see my initials on your skin...”

"That's where you want the letters?" Looking over his shoulder, Gabriel took Sam's hand and pulled it to the Adonis belt he was lucky enough to have thanks to genetics. "Which side?"

A little shiver went through Sam as his large hand settled on Gabe’s right hip. “This one...”

Fuck. Gabriel licked his lips, leaning against Sam. "Hmm... could have you initial the paper, or do you have a font you want it in?"

The idea of his initials on Gabriel… who was more sexy and fucking gorgeous than the baker even realized, had Sam half hard. “You wouldn’t mind my handwriting?”

"I'd fucking love it." It kinda felt like a claim that way, and hell if anyone else didn't like it.

Sam blushed and nuzzled Gabe’s neck. “You’re amazing.”

"You are too. Samshine." Gabriel bared his neck to him, moaning a bit as Sam brushed his sensitive neck.

Pleased, Sam gently nibbled at the hollow of his neck. “Come on, gorgeous. I wanna cuddle.”

Sam calling him gorgeous had Gabriel flushing, and he grinned a bit. Fuck Zachariah. Sam liked him and his dad bod just fine. Wanted to initial him and everything. He kissed Sam's jaw, then tugged at his hand.

Sam happily followed Gabe to their bed and climbed in with him. Then he gathered his man into his arms and wrapped himself around him.

Snuggling against Sam's chest, Gabriel made a pleased sound. It took some wiggling, but he was soon wrapped around Sam as well.

Sam let out a happy sigh. “Perfect.”

"Mmhm. Perfect." Gabriel kissed Sam's shoulder, relaxing. "I have something romantic planned this evening."

“Really? Is it a surprise?”

"It's a double date with our brothers. I know you have to go back soon, and Cas and I want to make sure that you have some time with Dean." Gabriel explained, toying with Sam's hair.

“That sounds fantastic.” He nuzzled Gabe’s hair. “I’ll miss Dean like crazy.”

"I know, Samshine. I want to make sure you get your Dean time in, and I've been greedy." Honestly, Gabriel didn't think that he could be blamed over it. Sam was Sam- so fucking incredible, Gabriel loved him.

“It’s okay. And you’ll be able to fly out.” His fingers tapped Gabe’s arm methodically. “Could you… if Dean has time… would you fly him out?”

His poor, adorable Sammich, all worried about asking..."I was already plotting to, the only issue being that since Gilda's with Charlie, they're not going to have a whole lot of time... I will make sure that Dean visits you."

“Thank you, baby.” Sam relaxed and closed his eyes. “Maybe one day I’ll be brave enough to get a tattoo.”

"I think that you'd be gorgeous with one, but you're gorgeous either way. I have an alarm set to wake us for the appointment." He mumbled the words into Sam's chest, starting to fall asleep.

“Sounds good, baby...” Sam murmured, drifting off.

A bit later the alarm went off, and Gabriel pouted at his phone for disturbing them before he remembered why. "Wake up, Samsquatch! It's time for me to get inked!"

Sam grumbled and rolled over, huffing.

Eyeing his grumpy lover, Gabriel moved to straddle his hips, rolling his own teasingly. "Come on, Sammich, I want your initials on me. And a lollipop."

Sighing dramatically, Sam gripped Gabe’s hips. “Okay...”

"We'll get my tattoo and then we can come home, and I'll suck you like a lollipop." Loving that dramatic sigh, Gabriel made a note to try this position when they were ready for it.

“Promise?”

"Mmmhm. We'll get home and I'll suck you nice and hard- we can take a video. Get you to fuck my mouth a bit." Gabriel palmed his cock through his pants.

“Mm… deal.” Sam yawned and arched his back.

"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel grabbed onto him as his giant boyfriend managed to lift him a bit with a fucking stretch.

Finally, Sam opened his eyes. “I just need to get some clothes.”

Blinking as he made eye contact with his boyfriend, Gabriel bit his lower lip. "Uh-huh. Clothing...."

“You’re such a slut,” Sam teased affectionately.

"I'm your slut. It's that smile of yours and the way you react to my touch." Gabriel pulled him into a kiss, nipping at his mouth. "Now... let's go before I get really distracted."

“True.” Sam rolled out from under Gabe.

Gabriel grumbled as he was displaced before rolling out of the bed. "I'm thinking a lollipop to go with your initials."

“That is 100% your choice, baby.” As excited as Sam was about it, he didn’t want to influence Gabriel in case he regretted it later.

Bouncing around the room, Gabriel grabbed his phone and wallet. "This is going to be fucking awesome. I can't wait."

Smiling, Sam pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and an old t-shirt.

Gabriel stilled as he watched him for a moment before rushing to get a pair of pants and a t-shirt on as well.

After his shoes were on, Sam grabbed his brush and untangled his hair.

Stealing the brush, Gabriel started to run it gently through Sam's hair. It didn't take long, and if he had to go on tiptoe a bit, it was worth it.

Sam closed his eyes and relaxed, patiently holding still. “I don’t let anyone touch my hair.”

Gabriel stilled, gently stroking the brush through the locks. "Let me know if I do something that you're not comfortable with. I just love taking care of you."

“I’ll tell you. I promise.” Honestly, Gabriel made him forget any issues he had with it. He just felt good.

"You've never mentioned it, so I just... kept touching your hair. It's gorgeous." Finished, Gabriel handed Sam the brush. He'd spend hours later stroking his hair and touching it. "Here. You do mine now."

"I can do that." Sam turned around and began running the brush through Gabe's soft hair.

Gabriel made a soft, contented sound at Sam's soft strokes. "Mmm... gorgeous, and I get you to play with my hair. Seems like heaven."

"Yeah, it does," he agreed contently.

They didn't take long to get cleaned up, and Gabriel insisted that Sam get to drive his new Lexus to the tattoo shop. The older man was nearly bouncing in excitement- he had to be driving Sam nuts, he was sure, but he couldn't help it.

Sam just laughed at Gabe's antics as they drove to the tattoo shop. His boyfriend was absolutely precious.

Sarah looked up from where she was sketching, grinning as she saw them. "Gabe, I didn't hear from you design-wise!"

Sam returned her smile. “Hi.”

"Aren't you handsome..." she smiled, as she shook his hand.

"And he's mine. All mine." Gabriel told her, smirking. "Sarah, this is Sam Winchester, my partner. Sam, Sarah, the artist who does all of my ink."

“It’s nice to meet you, Sarah,” Sam said earnestly. “Your work is absolutely breathtaking.”

"It's a pleasure to meet someone who can appreciate my canvas." Sarah looked at Gabriel, pulling him into a hug.

Sam took a seat and made himself comfortable. “I’ve thought about tattoos, but I think I’m just too much of a baby.”

"Gabriel is made for it. He's a perfect canvas. So, what are we doing?" Sarah asked as she sat at her desk.

Gabriel grinned, winking at Sam. "S. W. W. in Sam's handwriting and a lollipop."

Sam blushed and nodded. “He’s wild.”

"That's what you love about him." Sarah grinned and began sketching out ideas. It didn't take too long before she had Gabriel in the chair, intertwining Sam's swooping initials around the lollipop.

Honestly, the man had terrific handwriting.

Sam held Gabe’s hand, looking a little green as Sarah worked.

Gabriel bit his lower lip, looked at his lover. "All right, Samsquatch?" His abs contracted a bit as she worked, and he forced himself to hold still. The zing of pain, the red candy half out of its wrapper, and Sam's claim, while Sam watched... he'd been going over store accounts to keep from getting hard.

“I’m okay… I think.” Sam rested his head against Gabe’s shoulder.

"I'm okay, promise." Though that area was sensitive as fuck. Thankfully, this tattoo wasn't as large as his other pieces, and Sarah was soon wiping it clean for them to see the final result.

"What do you boys think?"

Sam studied the ink intently. "Wow..."

Gabriel grinned, looking it over in the mirror. "Sam, did you see the brand on the lollipop?" It read _Dibs_ in cheerful script. Honestly, the way the wrapper was around the cherry candy, it looked a bit phallic.

“I did.” Sam gently kissed Gabe’s cheek. “Do you feel okay?”

Gabriel nipped Sam's earlobe, pulling him closer. "I feel like you should take me home and admire my new ink."

"Ah, ah- tattoo care. Do I need to remind you?" Sarah chimed with a smirk.

Sam looked back at her. “Do you mind telling me?”

"Well, if he holds still long enough, I'm going to bandage him up- that should stay on two or three hours, then wash it with unscented, gentle soap and warm water. He's got that, then dab it gently dry with a paper towel, unless you've got a hair drier with a cool setting. Then he'll have the healing ointment we recommend for the first 3 days- just reapply if it feels dry. Then he can switch to something unscented like Lubriderm.” She reached, handing Sam a flyer with the instructions.

Sam accepted the flyer gratefully. “I’ll take care of him.”

"Good, I trust you too. He gets impatient and I have to recruit Castiel." She grinned as Gabriel stuck his tongue out at her.

“No need. He likes to listen to me.” The taller man smirked a bit as he tucked the paper away for later.

"Ooh, kinky. He does seem the type to respond well." Sarah teased Gabriel who only rolled his eyes.

"Charge the card on file, brat, and thank you for the art as always. I love it." He hugged her before holding a hand out to Sam. He’d be sending her tip over this afternoon with a basketful of chocolates that he knew she loved.

Sam grabbed his hand as he thanked Sarah as well. “Come on, baby.”

Gabriel followed Sam out of the shop as they left. "I am so damn excited- what do you think, Sam?"

“I still can’t believe you did it!” Sam replied honestly, his arm looping around Gabe.

"Well, it's done, and I love it." Gabriel kissed his jaw, heading towards Sam's SUV.

“How badly does it hurt? Does the pain last long?” He knew that was a sensitive area, and how it made the blond writhe when he- Sam cut the thought off, not wanting to get distracted.

"It's not bad now at all- like a scrape or something, I guess. It doesn't bother me. I just have to remember that it's there and let it heal." Not that he was likely to forget it any time soon. He fucking loved being labeled with Sam's initials.

Sam kissed his head as they reached the SUV. “I’ll help you, baby.”

Gabriel shot him a grin, reaching for the door. "I figured that you would. You practically told Sarah that you would be doing my aftercare."

“Yep. You’re my boyfriend.” Sam gently helped Gabe into the front seat and kissed him again.

Gabriel kissed him back, nipping at Sam's mouth. Sue him- Sam was hard to resist.

“Mm. You taste so good.” Screw distraction. Gabriel had promised… still, there was only so much they could do here.

Pulling Sam closer, Gabriel made a hungry sound as he kissed him again. "Mmm... so do you." He murmured huskily as the kiss broke.

Sam reached down and gently ran his hand over Gabriel’s chest. “Let’s get home. You made a promise.”

"Damn right I did. Get driving, Samshine, unless you want me to suck you off while you drive." Twisting in his seat, Gabriel buckled in with a smirk.

Fuck. Sam’s hazel eyes darkened at the thought. “I would love that, but I don’t want to risk having an accident and hurting you.”

"Then drive, gorgeous. I'll behave until you get us home." Winking, he ran a hand down Sam's muscled chest.

Nodding, Sam gave him another kiss before he closed Gabe's door and rushed to get into the SUV as well.

The drive home was quick and easy with Gabriel only reaching over and groping his thigh a little. "Mmm... that went well."

The little shit… Sam caught his hand in his own, then parked the car. “I’m going to make you pay for that when we get to our room.”

"You know, I really fucking like it when you call it _ours_ Gabriel unbuckled himself, leaning over across the center console to steal a kiss from him.

“That’s why I do it.” Sam grabbed Gabe’s shirt and tugged him closer.

Gabriel gasped against his lips, kissing him needfully. He couldn't help it- the things Sam did to him. Who cared if he was almost sitting on the center bit- Sam's fucking mouth chased thought away.

Thoroughly pleased with Gabe’s reaction, Sam nipped at his lower lip. “Mm.”

Why was that little "Mm." So damn exciting? Paired with that nip, he was across and into Sam's lap, his fingers laying the seat back in a smooth motion. His ass only hit the horn once before he was settled astride Sam's hips.

Sam groaned and stroked Gabe’s back. “We should get inside for this”.

"Should we? Gotta christen your SUV..." Gabriel rolled his hips, nipping at Sam's jaw. "Or we could go in... I do want my lollipop."

Sam’s head fell back. “Fuck… baby...”

Licking along his throat, the chocolatier made a thoughtful sound. "Mm. I think we should save the SUV for that, ‘cause I want you just like this. For now, I'm going to get off... of you and go upstairs and suck your cock."

Sam let out a heady laugh and struggled to sit up. “Sounds like heaven.”

Gabriel climbed out, grinning a bit before double-checking his tattoo. Good. "Shall we, Samsquatch?"

Sam got out of the car, his hard-on painful and entirely obvious. “Let’s go.”

"Look at that mouthful, all hard and ready for me. Are you leaking, Sam?" He slipped a hand down Sam's back as he purred the words.

“You know I am. And you better hope our brothers don’t see it.” Short deviant bastard- and he was all his.

"Ahh, well... hopefully they'll be so caught up in each other they don't notice a damn thing." Tucking his fingers into the back pocket of Sam's jeans, Gabriel made a pleased sound.

His fingers felt hot even through the denim, and Sam couldn’t help but smile. “You make me so happy, Gabe.”

"Almost as happy as you've made me, Samshine." Gabriel tucked himself against the taller man's side, humming.

Sam let them into the house and was grateful when Cas and Dean were nowhere to be seen. “Let’s get upstairs.”

Following him, the pair took the stairs rather than the added two seconds of the elevator.

As soon as they reached their room, Sam began yanking his clothes off.

Watching him, Gabriel pulled his shirt off, taking his time about it. He enjoyed watching Sam's eagerness too much to rush himself and miss it.

Once he was nude, Sam gave himself a long stroke.

Eyeing him, Gabriel licked his lips before stripping off the rest of his clothing. Fuck it. He wanted his man.

Giving Gabe a lazy grin, Sam continued to stroke his cock slowly. “I love the way you look at me.”

"Is that so?" Striding towards him, Gabriel pushed Sam back to sit on the bed.

Fuck, that was hot. Licking his lips, Sam watched him closely as his hand moved. “Yeah. No one has ever looked at me like that”.

"How do I look at you, Samshine?" Raising a hand to toy with Sam's hair, he paused. "Do you mind?"

“No, I don’t mind.” Sam leaned into his hand. “And you look at me like I’m… everything to you.”

"That's because you are, Sam" The amber of Gabriel's eyes sparkled, and he stroked his fingers gently through Sam's hair. Leaning down, he kissed Sam, telling him through the kiss words he was worried were too soon and would scare Sam away. He loved him- and yeah, it might be strange, given his newest tattoo, but he wasn't taking chances.

Sam melted into Gabe’s arms, his erection pressing insistently against his man. “Oh... just like that.”

Pressing tender kisses down Sam's jaw, he trailed his hands down Sam's chest in sure, gentle motions. The prod of Sam's cock against him, Gabriel rubbed teasingly back against him- not too much. He didn't want to get distracted from making love to Sam with his mouth.

Sam squirmed and gripped the sheets. “I’m so hard for you.”

"You are, aren't you?" Not that he wasn't perfectly aware, but Gabriel was so turned on by the face, he didn't give a shit. "We'll get there, promise, but right now, I want to do this..." Kissing over Sam's heart, Gabriel rapidly sucked up a dark hickey onto his skin.

Sam grabbed at Gabe’s hair, nodding eagerly. “Mark me, baby. All yours.”

Gabriel's fingers tightened on Sam's shoulders, holding him closer still as he moved to leave a string of marks across Sam's collar bone, and one he'd have to wear a collared shirt to hide. "Mine... my Sam..." His lips were reddened and swollen from his work, and he pressed his cock closer to Sam's.

The younger man gasped and rocked his hips, reaching between their bodies to grasp Gabe’s cock.

"Fuck, Sam." His damn massive hands... Gabriel moaned, rolling his hips to grind against his lover. Ah, and he could leave a mark just below Sam's ear...

“Ah... just like that...” He ran his hand along Gabriel’s length, running his thumb over the head.

"Do you know what you do to me? How fucking crazy you drive me?" Gabriel nipped at the new hickey, knowing that it was sensitive. His cock was leaking, and he groaned at the feeling of Sam stroking him.

Sam cried out at the feel of the chocolatier’s teeth on his skin. “Good… you make me crazy too... you’re so fucking hot.”

Whining as Sam's thumb teased the head of him, Gabriel let his fingers trail over Sam's beaded nipples. "All yours, Sam. Even have your initials and everything."

“Because you’re my man,” Sam growled, hooking one long leg around Gabe.

Crying out as they shifted closer, and his cock slid through Sam's hand just so, Gabriel struggled not to lose it right there. "Always, Sam, please-" Hadn't he been the one going to control this?  
Apparently, Sam was going to give as good as he got.

Smirking a bit wickedly, Sam made sure not to give Gabriel _quite_ what he wanted. “Please what, Angel? What do you need?”

Gabriel shook his head, too desperate to have Sam's mouth on his on to answer.

His smile widened as he squeezed Gabe’s cock. “Tell me.”

Whining, the older man arched into his hand. He couldn't ask Sam to fuck him, he knew that he wasn't ready. "Fuck me with your fingers?"

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “You want my fingers, baby?”

"Y-yes?" Gabriel bit his lip at the narrowing of Sam's gaze.

“Hmm… I can start with one long finger...”

Fuck. His cock throbbed, and a drop of precome slipped down over Sam's fingers. "Sam, please..." Where the hell had they left the lube?

Suddenly Sam roughly maneuvered Gabe to the mattress. “Gonna stretch you.”

Staring at his lover, Gabriel quickly got with the program and pulled his legs up. "You're so fucking sexy, Sam, I need it."

“I’m gonna take care of you.” Sam produced a bottle of Gabe’s lube and opened it.

Anticipation made Gabriel's abs tighten before he made himself relax. Sam did, after all, have large fingers. "Gonna suck you so good, can't wait to swallow you."

“I’m gonna make you scream my name first, sweetness.”

Stroking his cock, Gabriel bit his lower lip. There was no doubt in the sureness of Sam's voice. "Not gonna take much."

A low chuckle rumbled through Sam as he poured lube into his hands and began warming it.

Gabriel was going to miss him so damn much when he was at Stanford, and he tucked away this memory for another day. He took his hand off his dick, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“Let’s see how fast I can make you come.” Sam stroked Gabe’s rim teasingly.

"Deal. Fuck, that feels good." He rocked his hips up trying to get more. Okay, so he was greedy.

The feeling of Gabriel’s tight ass wrapping around his finger had Sam biting his lower lip. The blond was fucking gorgeous as he slipped his finger inside, working the muscled ring until he could fit another finger. The way his lover arched up, whining as his abs flexed… Sam desperately wanted to rip the bandage off so he could see his claim on Gabriel but new tattoos covered in come weren’t part of the aftercare routine.

He slipped another finger deep, watching as Gabriel began to eagerly fuck himself on the long digits- fuck, that was ridiculously sexy. Before too long, he was sure that he could put in a third finger.

“Sam, _please_ , damn it, I need… I’m going...” Whining as Sam pulled his fingers out of him, Gabriel lifted his head to glare at him, but Sam was slicking his fingers again, then pushing three in as he leaned over him. It was almost the angle Sam’d be in if he was going to fuck him, but his gorgeous fucking muscles were moving. Then the bastard pushed down just behind his balls as he curled his fingers to hit his prostate.

Smirking as he watched Gabriel’s body arch, Sam swallowed his cock down, sucking hard as he copied the rhythm of his fingers.

The room seemed to fade around them, and it was long moments of Gabriel stretched on the edge, and then he was _there_ , coming so hard he saw stars.

Gabriel’s ass gripped his fingers tightly, and Sam made a pleased sound as his come filled his mouth. He didn’t swallow, though, simply pulled his fingers free before moving to kiss the chocolatier deeply.

Always eager to kiss Sam, Gabriel moaned long and low as the giant shared his come with him. Fucking wicked bastard. He didn’t swallow, and Sam didn’t either as they just kissed with it shared between them until the blond pushed Sam back onto the bed. He gripped his erection, then looked Sam in the eye as he spit the come in his mouth on the head of Sam’s cock.

“Fuck, Gabe…” Did he have to be so fucking sexy? Sam knew he wasn’t going to be long- hell, he’d damn near come with Gabriel. He bit his lower lip as Gabriel leaned forward and licked along his cock, then started to suck him off.

Sam grabbed at the bedding, swearing. Gabriel’s hand was toying with his balls, giving the lightest tug… he cried out, bucking up into his mouth only for the blond demon to pull back just before he came.

Smirking at him, Gabriel pushed his thigh up and back so that he could suck up a mark on his thigh before repeating it on the other side. When he was certain that Sam’s orgasm had receded, he moved to swallow his cock again.

He was going to… fuck, Sam didn’t even know. Gabriel’d brought him to the edge again, then again- the taller man was nearly in tears as he writhed, begging for the evil bastard to let him come. He bit his lip, feeling an incredibly strong orgasm building in him again, and he expected the chocolatier to pull away again but this time… no. He just swallowed his cock down to the base and growled as Sam’s hips involuntarily bucked up into his mouth as he came- it was completely beyond him especially as he tugged at his balls lightly.

“Gabe!” He cried brokenly, reaching to touch his shoulders. He couldn’t stop himself. He had to touch his lover. It seemed to stretch forever, then Gabriel was pulling back and moving to kiss him. Fuck… he was sharing his come too.

“There you go, gorgeous,” Gabriel smirked, licking the white smeared on his swollen lips away. “You know I love to lick you like my lollipop...”

Opening an eye, Sam gave him a look and pulled him into his arms. “You’re the one wearing my lollipop. Give me a bit and I’m going to make you come again.”

“You say that like it’s a problem.” Leaning up, Gabriel kissed Sam lingeringly again. He ached to tell Sam that he loved him, but… something held him back, which was ridiculous, considering his tattoo. Still, he was too content to worry about it. “Sleep sweet, Samshine.”

“Sweet dreams, Gabe.” Smiling, Sam pulled Gabriel closer to him and closed his eyes.


	15. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine is amazing. Seriously. Just trust me. -PrettySin
> 
> A massive thank you to all of our readers, seriously. Your reviews are amazing, and we squeal happily at every single one of them. :D

The end of Sam’s visit came all too soon, and Sam’s heart was heavy. He hated leaving his brother, and after a small fire at the bakery, Gabe wouldn’t be able to come to California for another week or so.

"Sam, I am going to visit you as soon as possible," Gabriel told him firmly, tension obvious in his shoulders. They'd been having a bit of a discussion, as Sam feared Gabriel would be late for the insurance inspections. "I know Cas and Dean are going, I just..."

“I know.” Sam buried his face in Gabe’s hair. “Fuck, I miss you already.”

Clinging to Sam, Gabriel fisted his fingers in Sam's t-shirt, taking a slow breath, inhaling Sam's scent. "Me too." But he wasn't going to be weak when Sam had to go. "We'll be together again soon, though, and we'll talk often."

“Every day?”

"I'm going to text you first thing in the morning, annoy you all day, and then call you before we go to bed. If I can't have you in my arms, then..." He trailed off, smoothing Sam's hair back from his face. "Oh! I do have a surprise for you before you go back." He moved, pulling a large, flat square from fuck knew where. "Open it when you get there."

Sam rubbed at his eyes and smiled. “You’re amazing.”

"Almost as amazing as you." Gabriel grinned, letting himself get lost in the excitement of giving Sam a surprise. He couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Charlie poked her head into the room. “Hey, Sam! Ready to go?”

Gilda was waiting by the front door, twisting her fingers. She couldn't believe she was running off to Palo Alto to spend time getting to know Charlie. She felt a bit bad now that she knew Gabriel couldn't make it. She also felt bad that Dean'd had to go to work that morning, with the brother's having a sad breakfast together.

Determined to smile so that Sam wouldn't think of Gabriel and see his sadness of the younger man leaving, he thought of the best memories and pulled Sam into a kiss. He pushed past the ache and let himself smile genuinely at him instead. "Just remember I'm yours, you're mine, and we'll make it work because we're too fucking stubborn not to."

“I know. I know...” Sam ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “I’m going to call you when we stop.”

"And I'll text you. Do you have your box from the library?" Sam'd insisted on taking some of the plants with him, without a care for the interior of his SUV.

Gabriel had neatly tucked the quotes, flower meanings, and the dirty jokes into a wooden box with something that looked like a sunflower on top and he'd given it to Sam last night.

“I do.” He pulled Gabe into one more crushing hug. “And I have my card.”

"I stocked your wallet this morning, just to be sure." Hugging him close, Gabriel let himself relax in his arms. "Be safe, Samshine."

“I will, sweetheart.” Damn, this was going to hurt.

He wasn't going to make Sam pull away first- he'd save him that pain and kissed him for a long moment before he stepped away. "I expect you to watch him, Charlie. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

“Scout’s honor, Gabe. He'll be fine,” the redhead promised.

Gabriel looked over at Castiel, who was pale and quiet, before handing Charlie a giant basket. "To keep you fed decently until you find a place to stop."

Charlie happily took the basket. “Thanks a ton. You’re the best.”

"You know that I am." Gabriel shot her a cocky grin, pushing his hair back from his face. Shit. Then Sam was hugging Castiel, and kissing the top of his own head. He was going to leave.

Charlie looked over at Sam, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back. We'll see you bitches later. Take care of Dean, Cas." She flashed a Vulcan salute to them and headed for the door.

Sam reluctantly let Gabe go. “Okay, baby. I’ll talk to you when we stop.”

Gabriel nodded, kissing Sam's jaw one last time. "You better! Be safe." He smiled, then waved at Charlie and Gilda. "Spoil yourselves."

“We will!”

Sam stepped away from Gabe, feeling devastated as he followed his friends.

Fuck. Gabriel's chest ached he clenched his hands into fists. He had to remind himself that he should be able to see Sam again soon and that they would be fine. "See you soon, Samshine."

“I’ll see you soon, angel.” Sam’s voice broke a little, and he swallowed hard.

Gabriel's hand dropped down over his tattoo, and he smiled and waved as they drove away, before turning to head back to the house. He had to push this down. He had to fix The Candy Shop. Wiping his face, he paused as an awareness twitched between his shoulders. It felt like he was being watched. Looking around, he saw nothing before going inside.

XXXXXX

That evening, Gabe was just settling down for the night when his phone lit up and began vibrating

"Heya, Sammich!" Gabriel grinned as he answered, suddenly more awake than exhausted. Castiel was at the firehouse, hanging out and helping where he could, and fuck if it wasn't lonely. Sam's voice was a balm, though.

“Hi, baby. We made it to the hotel.” Sam pulled the phone back to show his naked body. “Got my own room.”

"So I see..." Licking his lips, Gabriel tilted his camera to show off his body, as he laid on his stomach, showing off his ass in some red booty shorts. "Castiel's with Dean."

Sam brought the camera back to his face. “I miss you so much, baby.”

Doing the same, Gabriel nodded, looking into the lens. "Me too. Today's been..." The older man looked tired for a moment. The damage to the shop had been marked as suspicious and there was a massive cluster fuck. Sam didn't need that stress though.

“Hey. You’ll be with me again soon, right?” Sam wanted to kiss his man so badly. “It’s going to be okay.”

"I know, love, I'm sorry." He offered Sam a smile. That was a look that he knew. "I wish I could kiss you, too."

“We’ll be back at school tomorrow afternoon. And when you get here and we find our place, I’m going to make love to you.” Sam stared into the camera, wanting more than anything to reach through the phone and touch him. Why had he put it off? He could have made love to him, but...

Did he mean...? Gabriel'd been calling what they did already been doing making love, but the look on Sam's face said something more. His eyes darkened to burnished gold. "I am gonna do my damnedest to get there soon because I can't fucking wait to just touch you again and breathe your scent, then you go and start talking like that..."

Sam let out a breathy little laugh. “I know. And I can’t promise I’ll be very good, but I’m going to try so hard.”

"You are going to be amazing because it's gonna be you. That's enough for me. Anything else we can work on." Plus, Gabriel couldn't see him not just learning quickly. "My first time topping was a nightmare and I fell off the bed."

That made Sam laugh. “Oh, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh at you.”

"Oh, it's fucking hysterical." Grinning, Gabriel moved to sit upright, folding his legs beneath him. "Silk sheets are dangerous."

“They are.” Sam snuggled deeper into the plush pillows. “I’d like some.”

"What color? I will have to buy some for home and for school." Gabriel toyed with his hair for a moment

“Can you get me some deep blue ones? Maybe navy?”

"Maybe royal blue? I haven't ever cared for navy after wearing a school uniform." He made a face at the memory

“I’d love it, sweetheart.” Sam yawned loudly. “We had a great trip. And this bed is fantastic.”

"It looks it. You also look exhausted. Get some sleep, and I will talk to you tomorrow." Gabriel blew him a kiss.

Sam returned the kiss and made himself cozy. “Don’t hang up yet. I just… I want to listen to you. Unless you’re too tired.”

"No, but plug your phone in. You don't want it to die." Gabriel moved to do the same with his own phone, putting it into a little stand so he didn't have to hold it.

“Okay, baby.” Sam obediently plugged his phone in and snuggled in again. “How are Dean and Cas?”

"Good, I think. Cas ended up helping them with some paperwork at the station or something organizing stuff." Snuggling against his pillow, Gabriel smiled at him.

“That’s good.” Sam returned his smile. “Are you comfy?”

"Very. Almost as comfy as with you here." He shot him a soft smile. "You are my Samshine, my only Samshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey..."

Sam’s cheeks flushed, and he groaned softly. “Sap...”

"You love it. You know you do." He stuck his tongue out at him, cuddling into the bed.

“I do.” He yawned again and squirmed comfortably.

"Me too." Yawning a little in response, Gabriel watched him closely. "Any guesses about what your present is?"

“Mm… a portrait of your gorgeous cock?” Hmm… that would be very Gabriel...

Gabriel laughed a little, shaking his head. "No, but that is a good idea..."

Sam smirked, definitely intrigued by the idea. “I’m sure you can find someone to commission it.”

"My boyfriend might object to that... what do you think?" He teased, wanting to see Sam smile.

“I think I could be there, watching, and it would make me so hard.” Hell, he could picture getting hard as Gabriel did…

"Would it?" Gabriel nearly purred the words, picturing it. "You realize I would want one of the two of us, all tangled up and your eyes all hot…"

“We would have to find someone we can really trust...but I would love to do that.”

"Sarah paints." And very fucking well. She was in a few museums. "I fucking love that idea, gorgeous. You on my wall with me..."

“Then we’ll do it,” Sam said breathlessly.

That was going to kill him. That breathless sound that roughened Sam's gorgeous voice. "Well, I am glad that you like that idea as much as I do."

“I do.” Sam’s eyes were getting heavier against his will. “We can put it in our bedroom.”

There it was. Gabriel longed to pull Sam closer, to kiss him and play with his hair. "Sounds perfect, Samshine. I am gonna dream about you."

“Me too...”

Gabriel watched as Sam's lashes closed and sighed, his own eyes steadily slipping shut. They would make it through this.

XXXXXX

The following evening, when Sam finally made it back to school, he said goodbye to Charlie and Gilda. Then he went to his dorm and quietly let himself in.

Everything was so terribly quiet.

Immediately Sam plugged in his phone and pulled up Gabe’s contact. Then he sat down while he waited for Gabe’s face to appear.

"Heya, gorgeous." Gabriel grinned as he saw Sam's face. He was at home, in the kitchen, waiting on a pie. He'd busted his ass through the day, feeling a bit untethered since he wasn’t allowed in the shop. He’d started making up orders at home so people wouldn’t miss out.

“Hi, baby. I’m back at my dorm.” His boyfriend’s smile drew his own smile, and Sam relaxed some.

"Did you open your present yet?" Grabbing his coffee, he sipped it. He couldn't wait for Sam's reaction.

“Not yet, gorgeous. But I have it right here.” Sam turned the phone to show Gabe.

Excited for Sam's reaction, Gabriel bounced a bit. "Perfect!" He hoped that it at least made his sad pup cheer up a bit.

Smiling, Sam propped the phone up and began opening the gift. “I miss you like crazy.”

"Almost as much as I miss you." Pushing his phone into the holder on the counter, Gabriel clapped. "Hop to it."

“I am.” Sam finally unwrapped the gift and his lips curved up in a smile. “My initials...”

"Mmhm. I hope that you like it. I wanted you to be able to remember what's yours." And that smile! Gabriel bit his lip, taking a screenshot.

“I love it, Gabe. I really do.” Sam began scanning the wall for the perfect place to display it.

"Good. So how was the trip? Were Gilda and Charlie good?" Gabriel grabbed some chocolates, nibbling on them.

“They were, but I could tell they were glad to get rid of me.” He chuckled softly and came back to the phone. “I can’t believe how much I miss you.”

"I knew it was gonna be bad, but..." Sighing, Gabriel looked at his chocolates. What to say?

“I know, baby. I had always thought I’d open my office here, but the moment I graduate I’m coming home.” The student swore, sincerity ringing in his voice.

"I would feel a bit guilty about that, but I am too damn happy about it." He shot him a grin, starting to clean up the counters. "Sam... I have to tell you, but I promise, it isn't a huge deal, okay?"

Sam gave him his full attention. “What is it, angel?”

"I don't want you to stress, but the report came back and the fire was arson. There have been some local arson cases so..." And he hadn't been able to talk to Dean yet. Hadn't wanted to, until he realized that Dean would hear of it at work.

Anger filled Sam’s eyes. “What the fuck? Who would burn your store?”

"They think it's some local kids fucking around." Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "I'm going to talk to Dean tonight, see if he can tell me anything." Add into it that Zachariah had called him twice, and texted him... however many fucking times.

“I’m sorry I’m not there with you, baby.” He wanted so badly to hold his hurting boyfriend.

"I don't want you to be worried about me, Sammich. I want you to take care of yourself." Gabriel shrugged, offering him a grin.

“I am. I also want to take care of you.” Sam said firmly.

"I know, gorgeous. I will be fine, I promise." He finished cleaning, well, what he could.

"Good." He watched Gabe fondly.

"I will take care of myself; I don't want you to have to worry." Gabriel blew him a kiss, then moved to get the pie out of the oven.

Sam smiled at the kiss, trying to ignore some of the worries about the shop. He knew how important that was to Gabriel. “What kind of pie did you make?”

"Just an apple one. I wanted to make Dean smile. I know that he misses you, even if Cas is with him." He explained, holding up the pie to show him.

“That’s a great thing to do. You’re so thoughtful.” Sam’s eyes darkened. “I want to reward you.”

"For what?" Tilting his head, Gabriel set the pie down to cool. "What's up, Sammich?"

Smirking, Sam unzipped his jeans loudly. “I’m going to get myself off.”

"...I am going to my room." Gabriel snagged his phone off the counter, though he kept watching Sam. No way was he missing this.

Sam reached into his boxers and gave himself a quick stroke. “Yes...”

"Slowly, I want to see you draw it out, baby." Gabriel entered his rooms, pushing a button so that Sam's video transferred to the screen across from his bed.

“Yes, Sir.” He shed his boxers completely and moved to sit on his tiny bed.

"That's it, sweet." Undressing, Gabriel gave Sam a hot look. "Play with your nipples. I love how sensitive they are."

Grinning, Sam raised his right hand and began teasing his nipple. “Oh...”

"Good boy, Sammich." That little grin of his, the way Sam's hair fell in his face... Gabriel's marks had already started to heal on Sam, and he longed to leave more. "You're always so good for me. Now... I want you to play with your balls." Okay, so he was jumping in, but he wanted to see it.

Nodding, Sam slid his hand down his abdomen, teasing himself with a light touch.

"That's perfect. You're so good for me." Pinching his nipples, Gabriel moaned low in his throat, his blond hair falling into his face.

Finally, Sam’s long fingers touched his balls. He hummed as they tightened almost painfully.

"That's my boy... so fucking perfect for me." Gabriel reached down, teasing his own balls.

“That’s what I want,” Sam murmured, his eyes darkening. “To be good for you.”

"Is it?" Purring the words, Gabriel licked his lips. "Tell me, Sam, if you want to be my good boy, have you thought about the nipple clamps that I mentioned? Yours are so sensitive."

“Mm, yeah… want you to try them on me.” Sam bit his lip at the thought, carefully copying Gabriel’s movements.

"I will. I'm going to suck your nipples, get them nice and hard for me, and then... we'll put on the clamps. Bet it will drive my good boy crazy... maybe give you a spanking since your ass looks so good all red for me." Fuck, he was leaking. Smoothing the precome down his cock, Gabriel moaned low in his throat, imagining it being Sam's hand.

The sound spurred Sam on. He squeezed his balls, his back arching. “I’ll be so good for you.”

He was so damn beautiful, so fucking gorgeous... Gabriel bit his lower lip, watching him closely. "Stroke your cock, you are so good for me. I want to see you paint that gorgeous chest of yours with your come."

“Yeah...mm...” Sam moved his hand to tug at his cock. “Fuck!”

"So good for me, such a good boy. I am gonna come too- just picture me coming with you, on you. I know how much my boy likes that claim." Gabriel was close now, his voice nearly breaking as he fucked his hand.

“I do! I love it!” Sam’s hips bucked wildly as he felt his orgasm building.

"That's it- come for me, Samshine." Gabriel cried out, nearly shaking. He wanted to see Sam fall apart first.

A deep groan escaped Sam’s lips as he came, his come painting his chest in thick ropes. “Gabe!”

"Sam!" The sight alone nearly did it, but his name on Sam's lips had Gabriel coming with a strangled cry. He bit his lower lip, not willing to blurt out the first 'I love you' then. Still, his come splattered over his tattoo, pooling.

Sam was quiet for a while as his breathing slowly evened out. “That was...that was so good...”

"You are perfect, you know that?" Gabriel shot him a lazy smile, satisfied. "Delicious, too. Shame I can't lick you clean."

“I know...” Sam wiped his chest clean. “I can’t wait to have you here with me.”

"Soon, love." Gabriel moved to clean off himself before grabbing Sam's pillow and hugging it against his chest. "I can't wait either.”

Now sated and content, Sam grabbed his phone and laid down on his tiny twin bed. “Fuck.”

"Good sentiment, I agree." Yawning, Gabriel tried to hide it a bit.

Sam curled up on his side. “I hate this bed. And I hate not holding you.”

"Shh... I know, love. I'm sorry that I couldn't come with you, but soon. And we'll get a massive bed so my Samsquatch can sprawl out like you like while you hold me." And his heart ached, along with his empty arms. Still, he'd bear it because he'd do anything for Sam.

“That would make me so happy.” Sam yawned and watched the screen. “And because of you, I don’t have to eat cafe food. Tomorrow I’m going to get a delicious salad.”

"Damn straight, baby. You're gonna enjoy yourself." Gabriel blew him a kiss, snuggling down into his bed. The long day was catching up with him, and his eyes were heavy.

Sam blew a kiss back. “You look tired, too.”

"Exhausted. We were using the kitchen to make orders for the shop, and there were a ton that had been prepped ahead of time." Gabriel explained, trying to keep his eyes open.

“My poor baby...I wish I was there to help.”

"Mm. Dean and Cas are helping tomorrow. Dean said something about minions." Gabriel gave Sam a small smile, yawning again.

“That’s good...” Sam tried to stretch as best as he could. “I have classes again tomorrow.”

"I can't wait to hear all about them. Close your eyes, Samshine. Get some rest, baby." Tugging his blanket closer, he yawned.

“You too, sweetness...”

Gabriel tried to stay awake, but he was quickly falling off to sleep, his body heavier somehow for the exhaustion in his bones.

XXXXXX

Almost a week after Sam and Charlie left for Stanford, Cas and Dean had settled into a comfortable rhythm. Dean worked his ass off and when he came home, Cas was waiting for him with open arms.

Dean pulled Baby into the driveway, fighting back a yawn as he spotted his boyfriend. Little did Cas know, Dean had busted his ass to make up his part of the garden the way they'd discussed prior. He couldn't wait to show him.

Cas lit up and waved at his boyfriend. At his feet, Scout was doing her business. “Hi, sweetheart!”

"Heya, Cas." Dean had to grin as Scout hurriedly scratched at the grass before bouncing around his feet. "How has your day been?"

“Boring. Relaxed. Gabe let me help him for an hour to clean up the bakery. I tried to convince him to let me help more, but you know how he is.” The younger man shrugged. There was no point in arguing with Gabriel when he was being stubborn.

"I do, and he's worse without Sammy here." Dean slipped his arms around Castiel, still smelling faintly like the house fire he'd worked for hours.

“He is.” Cas burrowed into Dean’s arms. “Come on. I made dinner for you.”

"Ohh, my boyfriend is spoiling me." Dean stole a kiss, then yelped when Scout jumped up, demanding love. Grinning. Dean picked up the pup, scratching her ears.

“Trouble,” Cas said teasingly. “I think she missed you.”

"Did you miss me, sweetie? I missed you too, yes I did!" Dean kissed her head, making a face as she licked at him.

Cas laughed and led Dean and Scout inside. “She has an accident earlier but she’s definitely getting the hang of going outside.”

"She's a good girl." Dean followed Castiel into the house, eyeing his gorgeous boyfriend. "What's for dinner? Is Gabriel home yet, or still busting his ass at the shop?" He’d been allowed inside the day before, and had been working hard- though he was doing a lot of it on his own, as he was a stubborn bastard. 

“He’s still at work but he promised he’d be home soon. And I made chicken parm.” Stubborn, and of course, he wouldn’t take his own advice.

Dean set Scout down, moving to get himself a drink from the fridge. "That's good at least. Sammy'll be pissed if he doesn't take care of himself."

“As will I. And he doesn’t like upsetting me.” Castiel also wasn’t above calling Sam and getting him on Gabe’s case.

"Very true. You just have to pout at him." Shaking his head a bit, Dean smiled at the thought. Castiel's eyes were so damn beautiful... "I have a surprise for you."

“What’s what, sweetheart?” Tilting his head, Castiel looked at his boyfriend.

"If I tell you, it isn't a surprise." Green eyes dancing, Dean moved to hug Castiel from behind. "Want me to help serve dinner?"

Of course, Dean would say that. Castiel wouldn’t think of it. “You just came home from work. I can serve you.”

"I won't say no to that." Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's neck, then moved to sit down at the table.

Within moments Cas had their dinners and drinks on the table. He had given Dean a beer and himself a glass of milk. Then he sat down beside his man.

Taking a bite, Dean made an appreciative little sound. "Damn, baby... this is delicious."

“Good. I learned the recipe from Gabe.” Grinning, Castiel moved to sit as well.

Somehow, that didn't surprise Dean at all. Gabriel had such a passion in the kitchen, and he knew Castiel was a damn good cook when he felt like it. "Well, keep it in mind. You can make it for our anniversary or whatever."

Cas preened as he reached for his milk. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

"Is that so? I will keep that in mind." Winking at him, Dean went back to eating. They'd talked about penetrative sex but hadn't gotten there yet with everything else happening.

Cas ate half of his dinner before he was full. “Have you heard from Sam today?”

"Not much. He said someone was annoying him but didn't text back when I asked who." Dean finished his beer and food, then stood up to take care of the dishes.

“Maybe he got busy with class.” Cas took his own plate and glass to the sink.

"Probably. That's why I didn't bug him more." Even if it was his first urge. Sammy was a grown man, he reminded himself. "Ready for your surprise?"

“Of course I am.” Cas took Dean’s hand. “What is it?”

"This way." Grinning, Dean headed outside, tugging Castiel along to his bench. He'd put in the arch that they'd spoken of, along with a little fishpond with a fountain. He was damn thankful for the help that he'd gotten from Benny and Garth.

Cas’s eyes widened in amazement. “Dean...”

"I tried to make it like you wanted..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, watching Castiel closely.

“You… I can’t believe...” Spinning around, Cas threw his arms around Dean’s neck.

Catching Castiel against him, Dean laughed. "You like it, then? We can add to it."

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered against Dean’s neck. “You’re perfect.”

Dean blinked at that. Castiel deserved so much better than him. Still, he wasn't giving him the chance to change his mind. "I love you, Cas."

Cas froze, his arms still locked around Dean’s neck. Dean loved him? No one had ever said those words to him, not romantically. “You… you love me?”

Cupping Castiel's face, Dean stroked his thumb over his stubbled jaw. "I know we've been moving crazy fast, but... I do. I love you. You don't have to say it back, I get it."

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas whispered, closing his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind. A month or a decade, he loved this man.

Staring at Castiel, Dean swallowed hard before kissing him. He couldn't not, not when he'd said that back to him.

Cas surrendered to the kiss, his grip tightening on Dean. He couldn’t let him go. Not now, not ever.

Pulling Castiel as close as he could get him, Dean deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along Castiel's. He was so perfect, and he loved him!

Cas’s toes curled in his shoes as he tasted his boyfriend. When they finally broke apart, his lips were red and swollen.

"You're so damn beautiful, Cas..." Dean traced his thumb over his lower lip.

“I don’t know, but I know I love you.” He lightly scratched the back of Dean’s neck.

"Almost as much as I love you." Making a soft, pleased sound, he jumped as his phone rang.

Cas huffed but let Dean go. “It might be Sam.”

Dean pulled out his phone, blinking as he saw Gabriel's name. Hitting speaker, he answered the phone. "What's up, Gabriel?"

Curious, Cas leaned into Dean again and listened.

"I... I think I need help." Gabriel's voice was husky and broken up.

Immediately Cas tensed. “Gabe? What’s wrong?”

"I got jumped... my head..." Gabriel trailed off, and Dean nearly threw the phone to Castiel as he raced for the car.

Cas grabbed the phone and chased after his boyfriend. “Gabe, tell me where you are. We’re coming right now.”

"S-shop." Gabriel groaned, and Dean looked at Castiel.

"We're on our way, Gabe. Take a deep breath. Can you tell me what hurts?"

There wasn't much of an answer as they climbed into the Impala. A moment later, the engine roared into life as he headed to the shop.

As Dean drove, Cas tried to keep his voice calm while speaking to his brother. “We’re coming, Gabe. It’s going to be okay.”

Dean could see Gabriel laying on the ground by the shop, and he whipped the car into a parking spot. Grabbing his emergency med-kit, he raced over to him.

Cas was right behind him, shaking and afraid for his brother. “Gabe!”

Gabriel stirred a little, moaning, and Dean quickly started looking him over. "Looks like he was hit in the head. Gabriel, we're right here- Cas, call the first number in my phone- Bobby, that's right. We're going to get you an ambo, Gabe, and you'll be fine." He worked quickly, doing his best with what he had to put a bit of pressure on the bleeding head wound.

Cas followed Dean’s instructions to the letter. First, he called Bobby, then he tried to keep Gabe awake and talking to him. “Come on, Gabe. You have to stay awake for me.”

Gabriel stared a bit, his gaze sharpening a bit as he saw his brother. "Cassie..."

“I’m right here.” He grabbed Gabe’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m here.”

It didn't take long for them to get Gabriel loaded into the ambo with Benny. Castiel road with his brother, and before long, they were in the ER.

Gabriel looked at his baby brother. "I promise, I'm okay."

“I want to hear a doctor say that,” Cas insisted, squeezing Gabe’s hand.

Gabriel sighed, squeezing his hand back. "It's just a headache."

Dean spotted them, hurrying over. "Just a headache? We'll see what the MRI says."

“I’m going to stay with him,” Cas told Dean. “You should call Sam.”

"No!" Gabriel barked out the word, grabbing Dean's sleeve.

Dean raised a brow, wondering what the hell Gabriel was thinking.

"He'll freak out. He just got back to classes!" The blond growled.

Cas hugged his brother gently. “Calm down, Gabe. Please.”

"Fine, we won't call him until we know what's going on. Past that, we are fucking calling." Dean told him firmly.

Gabriel sighed, relaxing a little. "Fine."

Cas hugged his brother again. “Did you see who did this to you?”

"No. It was quick, and he didn't say anything." Gabriel explained with a pained look.

"How do you know it was a guy?" Dean raised a brow.

Gabriel's lips twisted sardonically. "Because a woman normally isn't taller than me built like that."

“Okay...” Cas gently smoothed his hair back. “Just try to relax. We’ll take care of you.”

The doctor's swarmed in, apologizing. Apparently, there had been a rush on the ER, but Gabriel was first for the MRI, though, and was soon hurried away.

Dean looked over at Castiel, hugging him close. "He's gonna be okay."

Cas twisted around and buried his face in Dean’s neck. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt sick.

"Breathe, Cas. Slowly in through the nose, then out through your mouth, okay?" Rubbing his back, Dean forced himself to be calm.

“I...I can’t… who would do this..?” He’d never even heard of anything like that before in Lawrence.

"I don't know. Does Gabe have cameras at The Candy Shop? Maybe they show something." Dean mused, kissing Castiel's hair. "Breathe. You can do it for me, baby."

It took a lot of effort, but finally, Cas began matching his breathing with Dean’s. He focused on the way Dean’s chest moved against his, How the other man was holding him so close.

"Back, baby?" Dean kissed his hair gently. "You did well earlier. I am so proud of you."

Castiel snorted softly. “I was terrified...”

"Me too, honey." Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.

He couldn’t help but ask again, fearful for his brother. “He’ll be okay, won’t he?”

"He will be. I think he's got a concussion, maybe some bruised ribs." He'd taken quite the beating, that was for sure- and he was going to be damn sore while he healed up.

“We need to call Sam.” The student was already going to be fucking furious that they hadn’t right away.

"I know. He's going to freak out." Dean pressed his face into Castiel's shoulder, sighing. He wouldn't blame Sammy- fuck knew that he'd freak out too in his position.

“Mm-hmm.” Cas kissed his head.

"We should wait for Gabriel, though. Sammy'll need to hear his voice." Dean sighed, letting himself relax a bit.

“He will. But he’ll be angry with us for making him wait.”

Dean swore, then pulled out his phone, calling his younger brother. Fuck. Fuck all of this.

Sam answered almost immediately. “De? What’s up?”

"What are you doing, Sam?" Dean shoved a hand through his hair, looking at Castiel.

“Just grabbing dinner with Charlie. Why?” What the hell? Dean sounded weird.

"I need you to sit down if you aren't.” Scrubbing a hand over his face, he made himself breathe.

Suddenly, Sam knew why that tone terrified him. He’d used it when Adam… “Dean, you’re scaring me.”

"He's okay, all right? Gabriel is getting an MRI. He got jumped by someone coming out of work. He called Cas and me, he... we haven't heard from the doc yet, but he's okay." Fuck. That was more babble than anything else.

He heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor as Sam sat down. “He… he’s okay?”

"He's okay, Sammy, I promise. He's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch, but... he is okay." Dean leaned against Castiel, rubbing his back.

“Okay.” Sam inhaled deeply. “I’m checking the internet. I think I can be on a flight in a couple of hours.”

"Sam, no. You just got back to school. Gabriel doesn't want you to rush out." And he'd be pissed that he called.

"He was just mugged! I need to be with him, Dean." Infuriated at the thought, Sam’s hand clenched into a fist.

"I know, Sammy, but I think we're going to put him on a plane to you." Dean just wanted to lock down the security, keep Gabriel safe figure out why a fire had happened and then this. It couldn't be random.

Sam reluctantly agreed. “Okay. But I want him on a flight out as soon as he’s medically cleared.”

"Of course- you work on narrowing down the apartment list. Cas and I will book a hotel for you both until you can set on a place together." Dean looked up, hearing the door. "Here comes Gabriel."

Gabriel looked up, frowning as he saw the phone. "Traitors."

Hearing Gabriel’s voice, Sam felt his heart leap. “Dean, let me talk to him!”

Dean handed him the phone, chiding Gabriel when he tried to sit up to go after it.

"Samshine, I'm okay. The doctor'll tell me I've got a hard head in a minute." Relaxing on the bed, Gabriel sighed, switching to a video call.

Sam’s worried face came on the screen. “Baby, do whatever they say. Then you’re coming out here.”

Peering at him through a black eye with a split in his eyebrow- the bruising went down his cheek, then along his jaw. His lip was split and puffy. "I'll behave, Samshine, but I'm okay... and I think I'll be able to fly. The MRI tech said that mild concussions can fly..."

“Good. Because you’re coming to me, or I’m on the next flight out.” Honestly, Gabriel’d fucking fly to him if this had happened!

Gabriel took a deep breath, wanting to argue with him, but the look on Sam's face said that wasn't a good idea. "Fine, but you have to promise to keep up with schoolwork. And I have to be back to make the cake for Dean's auction so Cassie can buy him."

“Of course.” Sam relaxed and watched Gabe intently. “You can help me study.”

"I will. Sammich, I'm fine, so please stop looking at me like that. He took my damn wallet." He scowled a little.

“Fucker.” Heat filled Sam’s eyes. “When we find who did this, I’m going to kick his ass.”

"Well, I know I broke his nose and grabbed him by the ear- I know it fucking hurt him a lot. The blood's not all mine." He motioned to the scrubs that he wore now. "They took my clothing."

“I’m sorry, baby...” he sighed in frustration. He hadn’t been there to protect his boyfriend. He was a complete failure.

"Sam." Gabriel's voice demanded that he looked at him, listen to him. "I'm okay. It happened, and you were where I wanted you, at school, working towards our future."

“I should have been with you...” Fuck, if he’d been there, he could have saved him…

"No, you shouldn't have. Sammich, I'm okay, all right, baby?" Gabriel looked up as the doctor came into the room.

Knowing he was going to have to get off the phone, Sam looked across at Charlie, who looked ten kinds of worried. “Okay... Dean, text me what the doctor says. Every detail.”

"Of course, Sammy. I'll send you a picture of the chart when he's done." Dean assured him, taking the phone from Gabriel.

Submitting to the poking and prodding, Gabriel sighed. Eventually, the doctor informed him that he had a mild concussion- and would be safe to fly- as well as bruised ribs.

He was given medication and underwent a police report. Then after a few hours of rest, he was on a late flight out to Stanford.

The medication helped him sleep through most of the flight, but when he awoke, he was sore and cranky. He disembarked the plane and headed toward luggage, desperately wishing for a soft bed.

“Gabe!” Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him and Sam buried his nose in Gabe’s thick hair. “Gabe...”

"Sammich!" Gabriel hugged him, dropping his bags to the floor. He was here, he had his Sam. He pressed his face into his shoulder, looking exhausted. "Missed you so much, baby..."

“I missed you, too.” Sam freed one hand and grabbed Gabe’s bags, slinging them over his shoulder. “Come on, baby. The hotel is just a few minutes away. I have a late dinner on the way, too.”

"A late dinner, hm? As long as I'm with you and we get to cuddle." Gabriel rubbed his hand down his back. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

“Shh...” he kissed Gabe’s head again as he ushered his man toward the exit. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you.”

Reaching up, Gabriel tugged at Sam's hair. "That's enough, Samsquatch. It's not your fault. I won't have you punishing yourself over something random. This is where you should be, working to our future."

“Yeah...” But he was not convinced.

A valet pulled Sam’s SUV around and Sam tipped him before ushering Gabe into the passenger seat. “Just let me put your bags up, babe.”

"I'm going to spank you if you keep it up." Grumbling, Gabriel buckled himself into the car, sighing. Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to get the bags into the car and for Sam to get into the front seat.

“I booked us at The Clement. I don’t have to be in class until eleven tomorrow so we’re going to sleep in.” No matter how much Gabriel bitched, Sam was going to take care of him.

"Thanks, Samshine. I'm just... I'm glad that I'm here. That I can hold you." Gabriel gripped Sam's thigh, relaxing a little.

“Me too.” Sam kept his eyes on the road, but he grabbed Gabe’s hand. “I want you to rest. I’m going to take care of you.”

Gabriel relaxed a bit, his eyes heavy. "Might nap a little. Pain meds make me sleepy."

“Of course, baby.” Sam turned the radio on and found something Gabe would like. Then he drove them to the hotel.

By the time he parked, Gabe was passed out. Smiling, Sam got their bags to the concierge and checked in. Then he went back outside and carefully hefted Gabe from the car and into his strong arms.

Groaning, Gabriel blinked open his eyes, yawning largely as the elevator doors closed behind them. "Sammich? Gotta call Cassie."

“Soon as I get you upstairs,” Sam rumbled, kissing Gabe’s head.

"Mmm." Starting to wake up, Gabriel snuggled against Sam a bit more. "Thank you, Samshine. Know you didn't sign up for this."

“You’re my man. I would do anything for you.” And he would do it gladly. The elevator doors opened and Sam carried Gabe down the hall to their penthouse suite. He didn’t want to think of what this would cost, but Gabe’s comfort came first.

Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam's jaw, careful of his lip which pulled a bit. Thankfully, the meds he was on made him not care as much. "And I'd do anything for you, baby."

Smiling, Sam stopped in front of their door and carefully opened it. Then he carried Gabe inside. “Do you feel like you can eat?”

"I can eat. I'm actually really hungry." Gabriel nuzzled against his neck, kissing the skin. "Samshine, have you been taking care of yourself?"

“Yes. I’ve been studying and going to all of my classes.” Sam gently placed Gabe on the enormous bed. Then he grabbed the hotel phone and called downstairs for dinner. Once that was done, he began unpacking Gabe’s bags for him.

Gabriel pouted as Sam bustled around the room, shaking his head as he texted Castiel. It got it done at least. He'd hated to leave his little brother, but he'd had to. He'd needed to be with Sam, and he knew that Castiel would be all right with Dean. "Come on, Sammich. Get over here and hold me, damn it."

Almost immediately he was wrapped in Sam’s arms again. “I’m here.”

Gabriel kicked off his shoes, then moved to straddle Sam's lap, wrapping himself around him. His ribs protested a little, but he was damn glad to hold him.

Sam sighed and held Gabe close, rubbing his back. “I’ve got you...”

Pressing his face into Sam's neck, Gabriel inhaled his scent. "Sam, I never want to let you go, baby."

“Ditto, angel.” Sam nuzzled his head and ran his long fingers over Gabe’s back.

It took several seconds for Gabriel to relax in his arms, and he sighed. "You feel so good."

“So do you.” Sam brushed Gabe’s hair back gently. “Can I make you feel any better? I know you have to be feeling like shit.”

"I am a bit-" Gabriel's stomach let out a loud growl, and he glared down at it

“I’m already taking care of that. Dinner will be here soon.” Sam grinned, unable to help himself.

"I was gonna say that I wanted a kiss. My stomach is just rude. Ignore it." Stroking his fingers through Sam's hair, he sighed as the feel of it soothed him.

Laughing, Sam pressed a soft kiss to Gabe’s lips.

His lip gave a bit of a throb, but Gabriel ignored it, concentrating on kissing Sam instead. Him laughing was nearly a balm to his soul.

Sam finally ended the kiss and lightly touched his lips to Gabe’s temple. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

"I am glad that I am here too. So glad that I get to sleep in your arms." Gabriel laid his head on his shoulder.

“Me too. You make me so happy.” He’d been terrified for a while that he wouldn’t get to hold Gabriel again. What if he’d lost him?!

"Almost as happy as you make me." Stroking Sam's hair, he sighed. "I am sorry that I scared you."

“Baby, don’t. You were attacked,” Speaking firmly, Sam made Gabriel meet his gaze.

"I just hated how upset it made you." Shrugging, Gabriel tried to ignore the pain it caused his ribs. Fuck knew his face was a mess, to say the least. "Take your shirt off. I want to snuggle against your skin."

“I can do that.” Sam let him go long enough to tug his shirt off. Then he helped Gabe out of his before he pulled his man back against his chest again.

The warmth of Sam's body against his own had Gabriel making a happy sound, snuggling closer to him. This was home. Sam's arms. "Missed this..." he mumbled against his chest.

“I missed it, too.” Sam sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

Gabriel tried to stay awake, but with the stress, medication, and simple pleasure of Sam holding him, he quickly drifted off. Exhaustion made his body heavy, though his fingers clung to Sam.


	16. Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine, who is seriously epic. <3

The following morning, Gabe awoke to soft lips against his. “Gabe...”

Slowly opening his eyes, Gabriel made a soft sound, kissing Sam back. "Samshine..."

Sam grinned, but it melted away as he looked at Gabe’s face. “Wow. He did a number on you.”

"It's not pretty, I know." Reaching up, he touched his swollen eye. He hurt all over, but he had his Sam. It was all right.

“Not pretty. Right.” Sam rolled away and stood up. “I have to go.”

"What?" Gabriel's heart clenched in his chest, and he tried to sit up. The bruising on his ribs had him gasping, but he couldn't let Sam go. "You said you didn't have class until later, where are you going?"

“To meet a friend.” The younger man pulled his clothes on and ran his hands through his hair.

"A- a friend? Sam, I'm here. You-" Gabriel swallowed hard, his eyes burning as he watched Sam. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Sam wouldn't do this. "It's just some bruising, I'm okay, Samshine!" But Sam's concern didn't seem to be about the pain that he was in, didn't seem to amount past the detriment to his looks.

“Whining doesn’t become you, Gabriel.” Sam grabbed his phone and keys.

"But I love you!" Whining? His heart was breaking, and he grabbed Sam's wrist. "Please, Sam-"

“Jesus, you’ve only known me a month!” Sam wrenched his wrist away. “Get your shit together.”

Gabriel flinched, aching suddenly for his home. Sam didn't want him, and now he was marked by his initials on his hip. He should have known better, but Sam... he had been so sure. He was crying in earnest now, and he scrambled to get out of the bed, ignoring the agony that it caused him. More pleas rose to his lips, but he bit them back. "What was this, then? You said you missed me, you wanted me-"

“Your money, maybe. But be honest, Gabe. I could have anyone I want.” The look on Sam’s face said that he wasn’t even close.

The words landed like a blow and Gabriel staggered on his feet. Sam was right. He could. He was a solid ten, and Gabriel was a seven on a good day. He wasn't muscled all over, and the stubborn softness around his middle... Of course, it was his money. He hiccupped a sob, almost choking on it. What did he even say to that?

“Don’t worry. There’s someone out there for you.” His eyes shot to Gabe’s tattoo. “Laser removal?”

This side of Sam was like a razor on his skin- on his heart, and he pressed his fingers to the tattoo, almost as if protecting it from Sam. "You are it for me, Sam, please..."

“Pathetic.” Sam shook his head and walked out of the room.

Gabriel stared at the door, only for it to burst open and Zachariah stepping inside.

“Hello, darling. Where is your sweet Sam?”

Barely able to speak, Gabriel shook his head. "You are in Kansas. He's... he's..." But Zachariah was shoved to the floor as the attacker appeared, a knife gleaming in his hand.

As the metal bit into his skin, Zachariah’s manic laughter rang in his ear.

“Gabe! Gabriel, wake up!”

Gabriel fought his way to consciousness, a broken sob slipping from his lips as he saw Sam. Unable to see him walk away as the realness of his dream fought lucidity, he pressed his face into the pillow. The tears burned his face, and he tried to quiet himself.

“Baby, baby, breathe.” Sam tugged his fingers through Gabe’s damp hair. “Please, baby. Breathe.”

"S...Sam..." Gabriel turned in his arms, looking at his boyfriend with an anguished look in his tearful eyes.

“Angel, I’m here...” Sam tugged Gabe into his arms, holding him to his bare chest. “Please breathe...”

It'd been a dream. A terrible fucking nightmare. He curled against Sam, clinging to him as he tried to steady his breathing. Matching his breaths with Sam slowly evened out his breathing, and he wiped at his eyes, only to wince.

“I know it hurts, baby. I have your meds right here, but I can’t give them to you until I know you won’t choke on them.” Worried for Gabriel, Sam rubbed his back gently.

Gabriel nodded a little and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Sam, I..." He couldn't tell Sam about the nightmare, he'd be hurt by it, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

“Shh... it’s okay.” He held a glass of water to Gabe’s lips. “Take a sip.”

Gabriel sipped at the water, taking a moment to let the cool liquid soothe him. "Thank you, Samshine."

“Welcome.” He encouraged Gabe to take a few more sips before he finally gave his boyfriend his needed painkillers. “Nice and easy...”

Swallowing them down, Gabriel finished off the water for Sam. "You treat me so well... I don't deserve it."

“Of course you do.” Sam set the glass aside and kissed the side of Gabe’s head.

"You could have anyone, Sam." He bit his lip, then paused as it pulled on the healing split. He hadn't meant to say that, why had he?

Now Sam was confused. “What are you talking about, Gabe?”

Gabriel shook his head, pressing against Sam. "Never mind. I…" He reached up, smoothing Sam's hair back from his face. His anxiety felt like it was too close to the surface, and he tamped it down the best that he could.

Sam nuzzled Gabe’s hand. “You’re so tense, baby. What was the nightmare about?”

"Samshine, I..." Damn Sam's beautiful eyes. So focused, steady, and calm. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat. "You kissed me awake and then... then you left."

Sadness for Gabe gripped Sam. “Well, that was definitely a nightmare because I would never leave you. Unless I was getting a snack.”

"I know. I'm sorry. I kept thinking you'd never, and..." He shook his head, pressing his face into Sam's neck. "Then Zachariah and the attacker were there, and I got stabbed."

“Oh, sweetheart...” Sam hugged him closer and began to rock them. “I’m sorry. But it was a dream, and you’re awake now. You’re with me. You know I’ll keep you safe.”

"I know. I... it's just fucking fear. I know you'd never, I just..." He shook his head, pressing a kiss to Sam's jaw. Thankfully, his lip had scabbed over and was healing quickly.

Sam let out a little sigh. “I’m sorry you had that nightmare...”

"Don't, Samsquatch. Just help me up so I can use the bathroom, then... I just want to hold you until you have to go to class." Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair, watching him closely.

"Of course, baby." Sam helped Gabe to his feet and held him to his side.

Letting himself lean against Sam, Gabriel followed him into the bathroom. "You know, I was gonna surprise you and fly out. Not like this..."

“I know, but you’re here and I’m glad.” He kissed Gabe’s head.

"What did you say yesterday about someone not leaving you alone? You sounded annoyed, and we didn't get to talk about it." Hobbling into the bathroom, Gabriel mostly shut the door before taking care of what he needed to do. His ribs were killing him where the assailant had- had he kicked him? It was kind of a blur.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sam looked at the floor. “It was my ex.”

Opening the bathroom door, Gabriel wiped his hands on his towel. "Talk to me, Samshine." He hugged him, wincing a little.

Sam was tensed but he let Gabe hug him. “Are you sure...?”

"Very. You're so tense, baby..." He leaned up, kissing Sam's jaw with a soft sound. "Come on- let's sit on that couch, cuddle, and you can tell me what's going on."

Obediently Sam went to the couch with Gabe. They sat down and Sam pulled Gabe into his lap carefully. “Jess… she’s been wanting to get back together.”

Looking at Sam, Gabriel forced himself to be calm. "I'm not surprised by that. What's been happening?"

“She keeps running into me, telling me how good I look.” Sam shook his head. “I’m… I’m pissed. She was a decent girlfriend until I told her I thought I was bi. Then nothing I did… I just...”

"And now you're happy, have a great car, and all the promise in the world." Stroking his fingers gently through Sam's hair, Gabriel kissed his jaw.

“Exactly! I’m happy and it’s like she just wants to wreck it.” Sam hid his face in Gabe’s hair. “I’m not going to let her. I... I need you.”

"Oh, Samshine..." His perfect Samsquatch... Gabriel cuddled against him, touching him gently. "You've got me. I'm yours, always."

“You’re not angry at me?” He asked quietly.

"Sam, why would I be? You're an attractive man, and despite my annoying dreams, I trust you, entirely. You wouldn't cheat on me, and I can't blame you for her actions." Shifting a little in Sam's lap, Gabriel kissed him softly.

Sam’s tension melted away, replaced by relief and wonder. “Thank you, Gabe. Thank you...”

"I'm sorry if that nightmare made you think that I didn't trust you. I blame the plethora of drugs, and that's why the worst that I've done is weed." He stroked Sam's hair back from his face, watching him closely. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

“I just want to hold you. I don’t have to leave for a couple of hours.”

"That works, Samshine... but I am kinda hungry. Let's order some room service, as I don't remember you eating last night." Slow, shallow breaths. That was the key to breathing.

“Okay, baby. What do you want?” Sam reached for the phone.

"Something sweet? You know me well enough." He pressed his face into Sam's shoulder, sighing softly.

“I got it.” Sam played with his hair as he called downstairs and ordered a delicious breakfast for the two of them.

Listening absently as his boyfriend ordered the food, Gabriel traced absent hearts on his chest. The deep rumble of his voice vibrated through his chest, and he smiled.

Finally, Sam hung up the phone. “I hate that I have to go to class, but I’ll be done at four.”

"I know. I will probably just sleep. I hate how these drugs make me feel." Gabriel sulked a bit, stroking his fingers along Sam's collarbone. His marks had faded.

“I know, angel. Want me to wake you up when I get back?”

"Of course I do." Kissing Sam softly, Gabriel tickled his side. "You know that I love it when you call me that, right?"

“Mm, I suspected.” Sam grinned and ran his big hands over Gabe’s body. “You’re an angel to me.”

Laughing a little, Gabriel gave his head a small shake. "I am nothing like an angel. Maybe like a Pagan god of candy or something..."

“That too.” Sam gently tugged at a strand of thick hair. “My hickies have faded.”

"You are a quick healer." Gabriel moved so that he was straddling Sam's lap. "I will have to give you more." He stole a kiss, being careful of his mouth.

“And… maybe a handprint on my ass?” Sam couldn’t help but ask. The worse he’d get was a no.

"You want to be spanked, Sammich? I will turn your ass nice and red for you." Kissing down Sam's throat, he found a sensitive spot and set to work leaving a hickey.

Sam groaned and wiggled his hips. “Please, Sir. I need it.”

Pulling back, Gabriel licked over the bruise before kissing Sam again for a long moment. "Be a good boy for me- when the food gets here, we'll eat- then you're going to strip off and bend over the arm of the couch so I can spank your ass. Every time you sit in class, you're going to know who did it."

A sharp shudder went through Sam. “Promise?”

"Promise, sweetness. I am going to take care of you, you're so good for me." Gabriel moved, deciding that he should leave a mark on the other side as well.

They continued to kiss and touch until breakfast arrived. After tipping the server, Sam brought their food to the table. “Come on, baby. I’m starving.”

Gabriel moved to get his plate, grinning as he saw the hot cocoa. "You love me!" Picking up the cup, he took a sip.

“You’re just realizing that?” Sam reached for his tea, his eyes twinkling.

Gabriel paused, swallowing the marshmallows in his mouth. "Good, because I love you too."

That made Sam stop short. “You… what?”

"I..." Shit- his heart clenched, suddenly remembering the dream and Sam's reaction in it. He swallowed hard, not sure what to say. Did he admit it, or play it off?

Sam held his breath, searching Gabe’s eyes.

Right. This wasn't the nightmare, this was his Sam. "I love you, Samshine. I know it's only been a month, but it's true. You don't have to say it back, but I wanted to tell you." Hell, he'd been terrified that he would never be able to tell him during the mugging.

Still, at a loss for words, Sam leaned over and gently cupped Gabe’s bruised cheek in one large hand.

Gabriel turned his head, kissing Sam's palm gently. "We should eat. I know that you said that you were starving."

The younger man nodded but didn’t let go of his lover. Gabe loved him?

Gabriel gave him a small smile, tugging Sam down for a gentle kiss. "Why do you think I got the tattoo, Samshine? I love you. That's not going to change."

“I just... other than Dean and Bobby...and Adam...no one has ever...”

"Castiel loves you too. He told me." Gabriel stroked Sam's cheek, looking into his gorgeous eyes. "I am going to spend every day for as long as you'll have me showing you."

Closing his eyes, Sam leaned into Gabe’s gentle hand.

Gabriel smiled, "You're so good for me, Samshine. So gorgeous. You make me happier than I ever thought that I could be."

“I… I feel the same way about you. When Dean called me… I thought I was going to lose you.”

"I am sorry that you were scared like that. I am harder than that to get rid of." Gabriel eyed his boyfriend, then moved into his lap, cutting him a bite of his food and holding it to Sam's lips.

Sam opened his mouth and took the bite. “Mm.”

"Good boy." Gabriel kissed his hair, then took a bite of his own food before feeding Sam again.

Once they finished eating, Sam snuggled Gabe again. “That was nice.”

"I thought that you would enjoy that." Gabriel kissed Sam's hair, then gently tugged it. "Do you want to snuggle or have your spanking?"

Making a soft sound at the feeling of Gabriel’s fingers in his hair, Sam licked his lips. “I’d like my spanking, Sir. Please.”

Gabriel stood, thankful that his pain meds had kicked in. "Then what is my good boy supposed to do after he's done eating?"

Sam scrambled to his feet and went to the bed. Dropping his pants, he leaned over the foot of the bed and pulled a pillow under his head.

"You're so good for me... look at you." Moving behind him, he gently stroked his fingers along Sam's ass.

“Thank you, Sir. I want to feel you all day.” Fuck, that was a tease.

Bending down, Gabriel pressed a kiss to the curve of his ass before bringing his hand down on the other cheek. He set up a slow, steady rhythm, warming Sam's ass up for hard slaps.

Sam gasped and grabbed at the sheets. “Yes...”

"This what my good boy wanted? Look how pretty your ass is for me..." he shifted his stance a bit, starting to spank Sam a little harder, giving him what he'd wanted.

“I want it, Sir. I want your hand,” All right, so he was begging. He didn’t care. He knew that Gabriel would take care of him.

"You have it. Are you hard, Samshine? Tell me." He spanked lower on his thighs, not wanting to leave such pretty, golden skin untouched. Just a slow, steady pace of slaps that were turning Sam's ass from tan to pink to red

Whining a bit, Sam squirmed, pushing back. Gabriel had to fucking know! “I’m so hard, Sir. May I touch myself?”

"Mmm... how do you want to come? From your hand or in my mouth, Sam?" Pausing in the spanking for a moment, Gabriel slipped his hand down to tease Sam's balls.

Sam arched into his touch, gasping. “You… you decide!”

"Then my boy's going to wait. It's been ages since I had you in my mouth." Gabriel didn't give a fuck if he had to just suck the head and jerk him with the rest of his hand.

“Mm...” Sam closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"So, so good for me." He kissed his back, then spanked him five more times, hard.

The pain was sharp and delicious, and Sam knew he would have a hard time sitting during class. And that thrilled him.

"So, so good for me, Samshine. You're so beautiful like this." Gabriel stepped back. "Roll over, love."

Obediently Sam rolled onto his back, shifting a little further on the bed.

Gabriel crawled up next to him, stealing a kiss. He loved him so damn much- and Sam hadn't run away. Sliding a hand down Sam's chest, he wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Oh!” Sam tossed his head back and thrust his hips.

"So beautiful for me, Sammich." Stroking Sam's length, he leaned down to suck him.

Sam couldn’t stifle a scream of pleasure as Gabe’s lips closed around him. “Fuck!”

"Mmm...." Gabriel had to be slightly less enthusiastic than he normally would be, but it didn't matter. He licked the precome from Sam's tip, jerking him with his hand.

Sam reached down and grabbed Gabe’s hair, tangling it in his long fingers. “Oh, Gabe...”

Gabriel let his fingers dip down, tugging gently on Sam's balls- he knew how much it drove him wild, and had every intention of using it to his advantage. His Sam- always, and he was going to drive him wild.

“G-Gabriel!” Gasping, Sam struggled not to buck up into his mouth.

Making a soft, purring sound, Gabriel swallowed him down until his lips brushed against his body. His lip protested a bit- Sam was _thick_ , but so perfect.

Shudders went through Sam and he whimpered helplessly. “Gabe...”

Gabriel swallowed around his cock, letting his throat caress him. He was so perfect, so good for him...

Sam could barely breathe as he accidentally thrust into Gabe’s mouth. “Fuck...”

"Mmm..." Gabriel moaned, rolling Sam's balls in his hand. He was mouthwatering- it hadn't been that long, but it felt like an eternity.

“G-Gabe!” He whined low in his throat.

Pulling back, Gabriel licked at the head of his cock, teasing the sensitive frenulum with his tongue. "Perfect. Be my good boy, Sam. I want you to come for me." His voice was wrecked- who the hell could blame him, considering the size of Sam's cock? He swallowed him down again, watching Sam's face.

Sam needed no further encouragement. He tugged at Gabe’s hair again as his hips tensed and he came. “Gabriel!”

He could tell by the way Sam arched up that his orgasm was intense. He held his come in his mouth for a long moment, tasting him before he swallowed it. As Sam stilled, Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to the head of his cock.

Breathless, Sam sank into the mattress. “Gabe… that was...”

Crawling up Sam's body, Gabriel cuddled against him, kissing his jaw. "Mmm... I missed you."

Sam pulled Gabe into his arms. “Missed you, too...”

Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's neck, snuggling closer. "I was terrified, Samshine." He hadn't admitted it yet, but he'd feared that he wouldn't get to touch Sam again or hear his voice.

Fuck, that broke his heart. Stroking his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, Sam held him close. “Baby… I was too.”

"I know." And he felt guilty about that too; that he'd upset Sam, Dean- and the look in Castiel's scared blue eyes…

“I was so scared...” Sam took a deep breath. “I love you.”

Stilling, Gabriel looked up at him, his amber eyes bright. "Sam..." Was he just saying that? No, his Sam wouldn't. He was too caring for that.

Biting his lower lip, he stared at Gabriel’s bruised face. “It’s only been a month, but I know what I feel. Earlier I was just scared.” 

Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel kissed him softly. "I love you, Samsquatch. Always. Even if it's too soon. I'm yours."

Sam sighed deeply, his tension melting away. “I wish you could come to class with me...”

"I know, sweet. I'm just going to sleep, though. Those pain meds knock me out." He yawned, then pouted a bit at it.

“Yeah...” Sam kissed his head. “And I’ll be back at four.”

"Exactly." Gabriel snuggled close to him, sighing. The knock at the door startled him, and he groaned a bit as he jolted his ribs. "Who...?"

Sam frowned. “Who knows we’re here?”

Gabriel paled, moving between Sam and the door. Sam's phone buzzed before Charlie's ringtone- the Doctor Who theme- was heard.

Groaning, Sam answered his phone. “Charlie, I’m trying to enjoy my orgasm.”

"Oh. Err. I will be back at twelve. Don't forget to return the favor!" She hung up as the knocking stopped.

Shaking his head, Sam snuggled into Gabe again. “It was our favorite redhead.”

Relaxing, Gabriel blushed, tucking his head against him. "Why was she here? Not that I don't love her, but..."

“She probably wanted to check on you. She was with me when Dean called and... I was wrecked.”

"Oh." Feeling a bit bad, Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "I am sorry, Samsquatch."

“It’s okay. You’re right here now. I can protect you.” Pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, Sam let himself relax.

"Sammich, the last thing I want you to do is try and protect me. You could be hurt!" And the idea of him being injured made him nearly made Gabriel ill. "Besides, it was a random mugging."

“Don’t care.” Sam wrapped himself better around Gabe.

Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's neck, huffing a little. "Brat."

That huff made the student laugh in spite of himself. “I’m your brat.”

"Damn right you are." Closing his eyes, Gabriel let himself just breathe in Sam's scent. "I have to call Castiel. I don't think that he will handle me being here well after..."

“I know. Want to call him now before you fall asleep?” Sam asked quietly.

"Please? I... it'd make me feel better." Honestly, he wasn't sure if it was Cas not handling him being gone so much as he wasn't handling being away from his brother.

“We can do that.” Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Cas’s cell.

Kissing Sam's jaw softly in thanks, Gabriel smiled as his brother answered. "Hey, Cassie, how are you feeling?"

“Gabe! Are you okay? Was the flight okay? How do you feel?” Worry tinged Castiel’s voice.

"I am fine, snuggled against Sam and perfectly safe. A bit dopey on the meds, though." Smiling at his brother's worried rush of words, he laid his head on Sam's shoulder. "I promise, I am okay. How is it at home? I am sorry that I scared you."

Relaxing a bit, Castiel smiled at his brother’s voice. “I’m okay. Dean is coming home early today, and Meg is keeping me company until then.”

"Early? Is something wrong?" Gabriel sat up a bit, frowning. Should he have come? What if Castiel needed him? Guilt tore at him, and he tensed.

“No, nothing is wrong. I just...” he blushed deeply even though Gabe couldn’t see him. “We got a little carried away last night. I’m mostly okay.”

"What?!" Gabriel blinked as he processed Castiel's words. "If he hurt you during sex-"

“He was performing oral sex on me and I fell out of bed.” Which was mortifying, to say the least.

Freezing, Gabriel looked over at Sam, his lips twitching. "...Ah." He wouldn't laugh. Not until he was off the phone. "Happens to the best of us, Cassie."

“I’m aware. It was quite embarrassing, but I’m okay. Still, Dean insisted on coming home early to see me.” It hadn’t helped that when he was certain that Castiel was all right, Dean’d nearly busted something laughing.

"He's good for you, Cassie. I'm glad." He ran a tickling hand up Sam's side, unable to resist.

“I’m thankful. Gabe, I have to go. Meg is making me eat. Love you.” Castiel smiled, relieved to have heard Gabriel’s voice.

"Tell Meg she gets a shiny of her choosing for being awesome. I love you, and take care of Dean-o, okay?" Smiling as they finished their goodbyes, Gabriel kissed Sam. "Are you not ticklish?"

Sam grinned widely. “I am. You just have to find my spots.”

Eyeing him, Gabriel ran a teasing hand along the sensitive curve of Sam's neck. "Find your spots, hm? I will when I'm not loopy on pain meds."

“That’s a deal.” Sam snuggled him again and entwined their legs.

"I love you, Sam. So much..." The Chocolatier's words were slurred as he finally gave in and closed his eyes. "Missed this."

“Me too. And I love you.” Sam waited patiently until he was certain Gabe was asleep. Then he slipped out of Gabe’s arms and reluctantly got ready for class.

XXXXXX

Dean hummed to himself as he grabbed the blue roses from the front seat of Baby and headed inside. He'd felt terrible when Castiel'd fallen off the bed, pulling his cock from Dean's mouth on the way. Poor bastard had gotten a few good bumps out of it, but at the same time, it'd been sort of hysterical. Hopefully, the roses would make up for it.

As he opened the door, Scout came skidding across the floor, barking enthusiastically.

"Heya, Scout! Don't worry, I got you a bone too!" Dean scooped her up, grinning as she sniffed the flowers. "Cas? Where are you?" That was one of the few things that he disliked about the size of the house- it was a big deal just to find someone.

“He’s watching a movie,” Meg replied, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. “Heya, green eyes.”

"How are you doing, Meg? Thanks for staying with him today." Dean set down the pup, getting her bone out for her to chew on.

She rolled her eyes at him a bit. He was so gone on Clarence. “You know I don’t mind. We just had lunch and now that you’re back, I have a date to get ready for.”

"Ohh, who you seeing? That Balthazar guy Gabriel was trying to set you up with?" Grinning, he bumped her shoulder.

“Yep. We’ll see how it goes. Hopefully, I’ll at least get some good dick out of it.” Meg shrugged, figuring that even if they didn’t get along romantically, Balthazar was rather pretty.

"Good luck, if anyone deserves it, it's you." Dean winked at her, then headed to find Castiel, trying to hide the roses behind his back.

He found his boyfriend sprawled out on the couch, engrossed in a movie. When Cas heard Dean, he smiled.

"Heya, Cas." Dean smiled, moving to steal a kiss. "How are you feeling, honey?"

Deciding honesty was the best policy with Dean, Castiel shrugged a bit. “My head hurts a little, but I’m fine. How was work?”

"Good. We didn't have too many calls." Pulling the blue roses from behind his back, he held them out to Castiel.

Cas melted and took the azure blooms. “Dean, thank you. Is this an apology for giving me a mild concussion?” The words were a bit facetious- he wasn’t actually concussed, after all.

"It is. I still am very sorry about that." He sat on the edge of the couch, looking Castiel over.

“You’re forgiven.” Cas inhaled the aroma of the roses. “Wow...”

"They made me think of your eyes." Dean smiled, gently combing his fingers through Castiel's hair.

“You’re so sweet. Sit with me?”

Dean smiled, moving to sit next to Castiel. "This good, love?"

"Wait." Cas set his roses aside gently before crawling into Dean's lap. "Better."

"Is it?" Dean laughed, holding him close to him. "Did you hear from our brothers?"

"I did! Gabe called before lunch. He sounded pretty out of it, but happy." Slipping his arms around Dean’s shoulders, the younger man smiled.

"Good. I'm glad." Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's hair, relaxing a bit at the news. "The cameras and security system will be installed tomorrow."

Castiel was tempted to scowl as he remembered the reasoning behind it. "Good. I don't want Gabe back there until they're installed."

"I know. Me neither." He could still see the shorter man, his face covered in blood. Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck, inhaling his scent.

Cas closed his eyes and stroked Dean's hair. "I miss him, but I know he's happier with Sam."

"He'll be home soon, and I am trying to get a few days off so we can visit. It's just hard with Gilda out." Dean squeezed Castiel gently closer.

"I'm not upset with you, Dean," he quickly reassured. "I'm just not used to not being able to see him."

"I know. It's how it felt with Sam." He kissed Castiel's temple, sighing. "I know it hurts, especially when Gabriel's been hurt."

"Yes... Logically I know he's fine. He's happy and Sam will take excellent care of him."

"It's not the logic part that hurts, though." Just like it wasn't logical to worry about his moose of a kid brother defending Gabriel when Gabriel was already hurt. It'd been a mugging.

"You're right." Cas snuggled closer to his man. "Take my mind off of it?"

Dean cupped Castiel's face, turning him a bit so that he could kiss him.

Immediately Cas melted into the kiss, loving how Dean seemed to know exactly what he needed.

Lifting Castiel, Dean shifted him so that he straddled his lap, then kissed him again, deeper this time. The way Castiel just melted against him drew a moan from his lips, and he slid his hands down to cup his ass.

"You're not going to bruise me again, are you?" Cas murmured teasingly, gripping Dean's shirt.

Dean spanked him lightly, nipping at his throat. "Only in ways that feel good, I promise."

“Good.” Cas tried to grind his hips against Dean’s.

Groaning, Dean sucked up a mark on Castiel's neck, pulling him closer. "Tell me what you want, Cas."

Cas shivered and met Dean's eyes. "Can you… I want..."

Pulling back to look into Castiel's too blue eyes, Dean stroked his face. "Tell me, honey. Whatever you want."

Cas inhaled deeply, gathering his thoughts. "I'd like to be dominant with you, Dean," he finally managed.

Dean froze, staring at Castiel, his green eyes dark. "I... we can do that. What do you have in mind?" Huh. Surprisingly well-spoken, considering the amount of blood rushing to his dick.

Cas’s shoulders suddenly straightened. “Dean,” he growled. “I want you on your knees. Now.”

That tone, that look! Dean bit his lower lip, then nodded, carefully doing as Castiel ordered. "Like this... Sir?"

“Yes.” Cas shifted on the couch and spread his legs. Then he unzipped his jeans. “You are mine, Dean. Do you understand?”

Dean's mouth went dry with anticipation before he licked his lips. "I, yes, Sir. I understand. I'm yours."

Hmm… that look on Dean’s face. Perfect. “You are mine. Your cock is also mine.”

Fuck, was this supposed to be this hot? Dean minutely adjusted his cock in his jeans, fixing the growing pinch there. "Yes, Sir." He pulled his hands away, setting them on his thighs.

“Good boy.” Cas finally freed his own hard cock. “Suck.”

Leaning forward, Dean licked his lips before sucking Castiel's hard length into his mouth. A low moan slipped from him, and he started a slow, teasing rhythm of pulling the thick cock in and out of his mouth.

Pleased, Cas leaned back into the couch and folded his hands behind his head. “Good boy.”

Fuck. Dean looked at him through his lashes, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked him hard on the pullback. Castiel's cock slid from his mouth, his lips coated in precome and saliva.

“Mm... just like that...” Fuck. He was completely gorgeous like that. There was just something primitive and entrancing about it.

Eagerly taking Castiel into his mouth again, Dean set about giving him what he wanted, sucking him slow and hard.

The younger man inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. “Stroke my testicles, Dean.”

Oh, his proper Castiel... Dean reached up, working his pants down a bit more before cupping his balls. Giving a hard suck, he tongued at the head of his cock as he teased his sac.

“So good for me. You make me very happy, pet.”

Fuck- why did that make need shoot through him? He moaned, his eyes closing a bit as he decided to just enjoy it. He took Castiel's cock deeper, wanting to please him as well as pleasure him- and Dean'd worry about that later.

Cas freed a hand and ran it through Dean’s hair as his orgasm built. “Mm...”

Timing his breathing with his movements, Castiel's cock slid through Dean's lips easily. They were swollen now, red and puffy, and it added a sensation to sucking Castiel that made Dean just more _aware_ of his actions. He tugged gently on the younger man's balls, not wanting to neglect them.

“I’m going to come, Dean...” Growling the words, Castiel struggled not to fuck his mouth.

Dean moaned, took his cock down all the way, then swallowed several times, letting the tightness of his throat work him.

Cas’s abdomen tightened, his fingers clenching in Dean’s hair. “Oh, fuck...”

Hearing Castiel swear, especially like this with his voice wrecked made Dean's cock throb. He moaned, pulling back for a quick breath before repeating it.

“Make me come, my good boy. Make me come.”

He could feel Castiel's cock swelling as his orgasm approached, Dean moaned, letting the sound vibrate along his length. His tongue worked the sensitive vein on his cock as he worked him in and out of his mouth.

“Dean!” Control slipped away from Cas as he thrust his hips. “Dean, I’m coming!”

Swallowing eagerly, Dean worked him through his orgasm, letting him fuck his mouth. His cock was aching, and he had to adjust it as Castiel stilled. "Thank you, Sir."

“You are my good boy,” Cas breathed, his body trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. “My good boy.”

Licking his lips, Dean rested his head on Castiel's thigh, letting the praise wash over him.

Content, Cas gently stroked Dean’s hair. “How would my good boy like to come?”

Dean's brow furrowed a little as he thought about it. "It won't take much. What would you like to do?"

Cas looked thoughtful. Then his eyes narrowed. “Climb into my lap and rut against me. Now.”

Now that he could do. Dean crawled up into Castiel's lap, straddling him. He ground against him, his head falling against Castiel's shoulder with a low moan.

“That’s my boy...” Cas gripped Dean’s hips tightly.

Rubbing against him harder, Dean's breath caught. He'd been so worked up, sucking Castiel, and now this? Castiel claiming him like this. "Fuck, Sir!"

Pleased, Cas nipped at Dean’s skin, sucking hard.

His orgasm rushed through him, and Dean arched into Castiel moments later, gripping Castiel's shoulders. He couldn't hold back his shout of pleasure.

Cas held him as his orgasm rocked his body. “Good boy, Dean. So good for me.”

Dean pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss to Castiel's neck, panting. "Mm..."

“Perfect...” Cas ran his hand up Dean’s back.

"Thank you. That was..." Dean licked his lips, feeling a little floaty.

“Delicious,” Cas supplied.

"Yes. Definitely delicious." Dean snuggled against him, stroking his fingers along his shoulders

“But was it okay? I was worried I might have been too...” Too forceful. Prior to Dean, he’d never thought about such things. With him, though, the thoughts just flowed.

"Cas, it was perfect. I liked it a lot more than I thought I would." He kissed his jaw, smiling. Damn, he could feel himself blushing.

“Good. I love you.” Castiel purred, nuzzling against him.

"I love you too... and I loved being your good boy." He confessed after a moment of cuddling.

Smiling a bit, Castiel made a mental note of it. They’d have to try this again. “That makes me so happy, sweetheart.”

"You don't think that it's weird?" Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, licking his lips.

“Of course not. I enjoyed it greatly.” Castiel smiled, stroking his fingers gently up and down Dean’s back.

"Good." Dean smiled, cuddling close before he made a face. "I need a shower and to change my pants."

Laughing a little at that face, Castiel patted his hip. “Ah. That would be wise.”

"It's all your fault... Sir." Smirking at Castiel, Dean climbed to his feet.

Cas also rose off the couch, reaching for his roses. “Indeed. And your punishment? You have to shower with me.”

"That sounds terrible... unless I get to help wash you up." Dean grinned, pulling Castiel over to him.

Laughing, Cas nuzzled Dean and tugged at his hair. “I’m not sure you’ve earned it.”

"And how can I earn it?" Laughing, Dean tried to pout at Castiel. It wasn't really effective with his eyes shining with mirth.

“You can earn it… by playing with your nipples in the shower like a good boy.” After all, Dean’s were so very sensitive.

Dean tilted his head, then nodded, heading for their bathroom. The come in his pants wasn't comfortable, but that'd be a quick enough fix.

Cas followed close behind, his eyes locked on Dean's ass.

Dean flipped on the shower, then looked at Castiel over his shoulder. He smirked a little, catching him watching him before he started to undress.

“You are stunning,” Cas rumbled.

"I'm yours, so I am glad that you think so." Dean made a face at the come clinging to his cock. "You getting naked too, Sir?" He stopped towards the shower.

“I am, darling.” Cas shimmied out of his pants and tugged his shirt off.

Stepping into the shower, Dean hummed in appreciation at the hot water. He faced Castiel, looking the younger man slowly over. He had such a quiet strength. He was lovely, and the scar on his chest only added to it in Dean's opinion. Raising his hands, he stroked his fingers over his nipples, then pinched them.

Cas’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. That’s exactly what I want from my sweet boy.”

Dean moaned, biting his lower lip. "They're sensitive, Sir." Another pinch of his fingers had his dick chubbing up, not that he was surprised, not with Cas watching him like that.

Thrilled, Cas pulled Dean to his chest and kissed him deeply.

This time they made sure the water ran cold.


	17. Will You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the good news is that this fic is now complete- I'm going to work on busting my bum to get it up, as I can with my beta. Thank you all so much for your patience. Obsessedwithstabler and I really love everything about you all!
> 
> As always, a massive thank you to I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine for her amazing work. :D

Sam finished class right at four, and by four-thirty he was walking into his and Gabe’s hotel suite with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

Gabriel was snoring softly on the bed, the bruising starting to darken on his face and chest. He seemed to be sleeping soundly, relaxed as he hugged Sam's pillow.

He dropped his backpack to the floor and climbed into bed with Gabe after kicking off his shoes. “Gabe...”

Hearing Sam's voice, Gabriel slowly stirred, blearily opening his eyes. "Sammich! You're back!" He reached for his boyfriend, wincing a little.

“Shh… I’m here.” Sam gathered Gabe into his arms.

Cuddling against him, Gabriel shoved the pillow up and out of the way so that he didn't have anything between them. "How was class?"

“It was fine.” Sam buried his nose in Gabe’s neck. “How do you feel?”

"Could be worse. I took some milder pain medication, and it's helping." Stroking Sam's hair, Gabriel smiled as he held him.

“Good.” Sam snuggled Gabe even closer. “I’m getting hungry. Room service for dinner?”

"Mm. Anything you want as long as there's dessert." He gently stroked his fingers along Sam's neck, then through his hair again.

“You’re so easy.” Sam made a soft noise as he let Gabriel touch him.

"You know that I am." He grinned, tugging gently on Sam's hair. "How was sitting in class? Too sore?"

He bit his lip, squirming a bit at the memory. “Yes… Sir. I couldn’t sit still.” And he’d gotten hard again thinking about it.

Gabriel frowned, sitting up a little. "Pants down. I'll rub some of that salve on. That should help."

“I’m not complaining.” His cheeks flushed. “I loved it.”

"Sam, pants off, now. I never should have spanked you earlier if you won't let me take care of you." Gabriel moved to get the lotion, clearly not taking no for an answer.

Huffing, Sam squirmed out of his pants and boxers. Then he rolled onto his belly. “I’m really okay.”

Sam's ass didn't look as bad as he'd feared, and he chided himself for spanking him while on the pain medication. He sighed, gently starting to rub the lotion in. "We're waiting for me to be off the meds before we try this again."

“You didn’t hurt me,” the younger man insisted. “And I want to be spanked again. It… it made me so hard.”

"If you're certain..." Gabriel bit his lower lip, remembering sucking Sam off earlier. "You are my good boy, aren't you, Samshine?"

“Mm-hmm. Gabe... no one has ever given me the freedom to explore...to learn what I like.”

"You always have that with me, Samshine." He carefully massaged Sam's gorgeous ass, working the salve into his skin.

“And I love you for it.” Sam laid his head down and focused on Gabe’s hands. “I have so many fantasies and ideas.”

"Tell me? I want to hear them all." Adding more cream to his hands, Gabriel straddled Sam's hips and began to massage his back.

The younger man let out a relaxed breath. “Some are cliché. Like, I’m in a library when you come up behind me. You pull me to a quiet corner and push me against a wall.”

"Mm... still sounds hot to me. I'll even wear my reading glasses if you want." Gabriel blew Sam's hair out of the way, slowly working the tension from his back. "Tell me more."

“Okay. Sexy doctor.” Sam’s eyes closed. “Like a show Dean watches.”

"Hmm... I have a pair of cowboy boots. We'll have to get the white coat." Shifting his hips, Gabriel tried not to rub his blooming erection against Sam. "That's two, love. What's next?"

“You’re the professor, I’m a student trying not to fail your class.” His next breath was sharp when he felt Gabe’s dick. “But I would probably get too into it and cry.”

"Yes, and I wouldn't want that." Gabriel shifted his hips a little before he added more lotion. "Maybe you just have a crush on your Professor?"

“Mm... sounds good.” Sam arched just a little and played with the sheets.

Sam was so damn gorgeous- Gabriel was a very lucky man. "Maybe the chocolatier is in legal trouble?"

That made Sam perk up. “He could owe taxes and he has to keep his shop somehow.”

"Ohh, look at the ideas that my good boy has." Gabriel smiled, working Sam's lower back slowly. "I like it."

“Me too.” Sam melted into the bed, his eyes half-closed.

"There." Leaning forward, Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's shoulder.

“Mm… I want something good for dinner.” The student murmured.

Smiling against his skin, Gabriel cuddled closer against him. He was so beautiful. "Like what, Sammich?"

“I don’t know. Can we pay the concierge to have something brought to us?”

" Baby, with what we're paying in this hotel, we could ask for something loony and they'll bring it." Gabriel grinned, rolling off Sam and going to grab the menu.

Sam took the menu and tossed it aside. “Then I want ribs.”

"What sort? Is there a decent barbecue place around here?" Gabriel tilted his head at his lover.

“There is. It’s a tiny place called Bubba’s and their ribs practically fall off the bone.”

"Anything else, love?" Grabbing his phone, Gabriel adjusted his cock a bit on his pants before looking at Sam.

“Fries.” Sam was practically drooling. “Lots of fries.”

"Pair that with dessert and it sounds perfect." He placed the call, ordering the same for them both, then dessert as well.

Sam watched his man, absently stroking Gabe’s side as Gabe then called their concierge service. As Sam had guessed, they were all too happy to go pick up their order and deliver it to their room.

"There. In an hour you will have delicious ribs and fries." Smiling at Sam's little strokes on his side, Gabriel set his phone down. "So, did you get the video I sent from when I did the flowers?"

Sam’s cheeks flushed, and he nodded. “I did. I loved every second of it.”

"Good." Moving so that he could steal a kiss, Gabriel ran his hands over Sam's shoulders. "I was a bit worried about that one."

“Don’t. Seeing you come like that...I almost came in my pants.”

"Hmm... good." Nipping down Sam's throat, Gabriel sighed. "Help me shower? I feel gross, and I don't want to try it on my own."

“Of course, baby.” Sam sat up and rolled out of the bed.

Getting up, Gabriel stripped off before heading into the bathroom. "Thanks, Sammich. You're the best boyfriend I could ever imagine."

He was still feeling rather terrible about not being there when Gabriel’d been attacked. He’d do better. “I don’t know about that. But I want to be the best for you.”

"You are." Slapping Sam lightly on the ass, Gabriel turned on the shower, then slipped inside. The hot spray hit his skin and he gave a soft moan.

Sam stripped and followed him. The moan that hit his ears made his dick ache.

"This feels like heaven." Gabriel reached for the soap, then paused. "Can you grab a washcloth, please, Samshine?"

“Of course...” Sam’s voice was heated as he reached for a washcloth.

That low rumble had Gabriel's cock reminding him of his earlier arousal, and he bit his lip. "Want to be a good boy and help me clean up?"

Lighting fast, Sam grabbed the cloth and wet it, adding Gabe’s body wash. Then he began rubbing the cloth over his man.

"Mm... thank you, Sammich." Gabriel balanced himself against Sam as his eyes shut, focusing on his touch.

“May I wash your cock with my mouth, Sir?”

Fuck. Gabriel licked his lips, looking at Sam. "I wish, but I might fall over on you. I don't want to hurt my good boy," and he was nearly aching with how hard he was, so he definitely didn't want to say no. His balance, though, wasn't great after the concussion. He'd been assured that it would get better.

"How about you finish washing me up and I sit on the bed?"

“Yes, Sir.” Sam resumed washing Gabe methodically.

Gabriel couldn't help but moan as Sam washed him, stroking his fingers over his body. "So beautiful for me, so good."

“Thank you, Sir.” Sam watched the water run down Gabe’s beautiful body.

Finally clean, Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss. "I love you so damn much..." he nipped at his lower lip, slipping his hand down to stroke Sam's cock.

Sam thrust into his hand eagerly. “Love you, too.”

Gabriel thumbed the head of Sam's cock, his eyes dark. "Come to bed and suck me. Then I am going to make you come."

“Yes, Sir.” Sam began scrubbing himself down, quickly but thoroughly.

Watching him, Gabriel licked his lips. "Mm... I will have to spend an hour cleaning you and then lotioning you up..."

The younger man grinned and grabbed shampoo for his thick hair. “I’d love that”.

Grabbing the shampoo, Gabriel tugged Sam so that he could reach, carefully lathering his long locks. He added a bit of a massage in, wanting to spoil Sam.

Sam gleefully crouched down, lapping up Gabe’s ministrations. “Oh...”

"Good, Samshine? I'll do conditioner next." He smiled at Sam for accommodating his height. "You're so good for me."

“I think your standards are just low.” He quipped, making a soft noise as Gabriel’s fingers worked.

Gabriel's hand tightened in his hair, and he forced Sam to meet his gaze. "Explain that statement."

“I mean...you’re handsome, you have money, your own business. You’re funny and romantic and smart. Who wouldn’t want you?” Sam blinked, tilting his head a little.

"But you think that I would slum it with just anyone?" Gabriel raised a brow, his thin lips twisted. "Or does my boy think that he isn't worthy?"

“I’m definitely not worthy.” His voice was small, and he couldn’t meet Gabe’s eyes.

"Let me tell you about my boyfriend. He is amazing; he’s so kind, he thinks of others before himself. He is so smart, he had over a semester of college done before he graduated high school!" Gabriel started to rinse his hair, stroking his fingers in loving strokes.

Sam’s eyes closed, and he leaned into Gabe’s touch. “But...”

"Then, amazingly, he got himself a full-ride scholarship to fucking Stanford! He wants to be a lawyer, to help everyone who is going through the shit that he went through as a child." Gabriel reached for the conditioner, slowly working that into his hair.

A sniffle escaped Sam as he focused on Gabe’s fingers. The older man knew just how to touch him.

"He's gone through hell, and yet he doesn't think he's good enough. He is an amazing brother... and an even better lover." He swallowed hard, letting the conditioner sit as he made Sam look at him. "Then... when his baby brother was in a car accident, he had to make an unthinkable decision. You see, he saw this old man, exhausted from trying to live for both him and his brother... and he saved them both."

Sam rested his forehead against Gabe’s, sniffing. “Gabe...”

"I love you, so damn much Sam Winchester. Gabriel kissed him gently, then started rinsing his hair. "The next time my good boy disparages himself, you are getting your ass spanked, and I promise you that you will not enjoy it."

Sam didn’t necessarily agree, but he pressed closer to Gabe and stroked his hair.

"I love you, Sam." He moved, grabbing towels for them. "Here. Dry off, gorgeous. Adonis might get jealous."

Snickering, Sam wrapped his towel around his waist. “Love you too, Gabe.”

Gabriel took the time to comb his hair before heading back to the bedroom. He felt much better after the shower.

Sam tagged along behind him, enjoying the cool room. “I wasn’t sure how long you wanted to stay, but I packed clothes for a week.”

"That's good, baby." Tossing his towel in the hamper, Gabriel crawled into the bed. "So, our last video call, you said that you wanted to make love to me."

Heart suddenly racing, Sam nodded. “I do.”

"That's completely on your schedule, baby." He reached out, taking Sam's hand into his own. "I am ready when you are though, all right?"

“Well, it should be after you heal. I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

"That's fine, Sammich." He pulled him down into a kiss, snuggling against him. "I was thinking that anyway. We're on the same wavelength."

“We are.” Sam ran his hand over Gabe’s chest and slotted their legs together. The towel fell away from his hips. “Our first time...I want you to make me all yours.”

"You want me inside of you?" Gabriel's eyes darkened, and his voice dropped to a soft growl that promised so many dirty things. He pulled Sam closer, feeling his cock against his hip.

“I want that, but...” How could he tell Gabe that he was afraid of the pain he would likely feel?

"Sam, I promise you that I will make sure that you're open and ready for me. We'll have you riding me so that you're in control." Gabriel kissed his hair. "I promise, okay?"

Nodding, Sam melted against Gabe’s chest. “I believe you.”

Gabriel stole a kiss, smoothing his hands down Sam's back. "You can suck me off you still want to, Samshine."

Relief washed over Sam. He tossed their towels away and eyed Gabe’s cock hungrily.

Fuck. Gabriel's cock twitched, and he bit his lower lip hard. "That look is so fucking hot, Samshine."

"Good." Without another word, Sam swallowed Gabe down to the root.

"Sam!" Gabriel's fingers tangled into Sam's hair, and he moaned, struggling to stay still. "Fuck, that's so good..."

"Mm..." Sam hollowed his cheeks and hummed.

His boy seemed to know exactly what to do to make him squirm, how to draw needy moan after needy moan from his lips, but it wasn't enough for Gabriel. "Come here, want to suck you while you suck me, baby."

Sam groaned softly and pulled away. “How...?” What if he hurt Gabe? He’d loved this before, but...

"You lay down, on your side, Samsquatch. Then I'll move to line us up." Gabriel kissed him, pulling him up.

Nodding, Sam stretched out on his side obediently.

Gabriel moved, laying down next to him. "How's this position?" He leaned forward, sucking Sam's cock into his mouth.

Sam cried out, struggling to steady himself. “Gabe!”

"Yes, Sammich?" Gabriel smirked, then licked at the leaking head of Sam's cock, teasing the slit.

“Fuck!” God, his mouth…

Gabriel sucked at the head, working him with his tongue for. Long moments passed before he swallowed him down.

Sam yelped again but it was cut off when he closed his lips around Gabe’s beautiful cock.

Gabriel groaned, the sound vibrating along Sam's shaft, and he struggled not to move.

The sensations were beyond anything Sam had ever felt before. Pleasure washed over him in waves as he greedily sucked Gabe’s dick.

His fingers dug into Sam's hips a bit as he struggled not to fuck his mouth. He felt the taller man's cock leaking on his tongue and knew that he was just as close as he was.

And he was right. Sam couldn’t hold back his shout of pleasure around Gabe’s dick as he came, his hips stuttering.

Gabriel swallowed him down, coming moments later. Pulling back, he pushed his face against Sam's thigh. "Mmm…"

“Gabe....” Sam rumbled, grinning a bit.

"Mm?" Gabriel moved, cuddling up to his lover. "What, Samshine?"

“I can’t… describe...” Shaking his head a bit, Sam licked his lips, still tasting him there.

"Too much? Or just good?" Gabriel cuddled Sam to him, smoothing his hair. He hoped that Sam had enjoyed it because he had fucking loved it.

“Too good... how can sex be better than that?” Sam marveled.

Gabriel laughed, kissing him softly. "You'd be surprised. It's so intimate, so close…"

“I always want to be this close to you.” He was starting to babble but he didn’t care.

Gabriel kissed him softly, stroking his hands over him. "Tired, Samshine?"

“Yeah… but I wanna keep snuggling you...” Tucking himself close, Sam let Gabriel’s hands soothe him.

"We can do that, baby." he kissed his hair softly. "No reason we can't, is there?" He'd barely finished talking for there to be a knock on the door.

Sam let out a groan. “Forgot about food.”

"...Fuck." Gabriel grunted, then rolled from the bed, grabbing his robe.

“We can snuggle after eating.” Sam covered his lower half with a sheet.

Gabriel checked who it was before opening the door. Before too long, he was coming back with the food.

Sam sat up with a grin. “That smells delicious. I think you’re going to love it.”

"It does. It smells great." Gabriel sat down, opening his food. "Oh, holy fuck, Sammich, this looks delicious."

Sam eagerly grabbed his own plate. “It’s going to be messy.”

"I think we already made changing the sheets necessary earlier, don't you?" Gabriel smirked at him, then dug in, honestly not giving a care about the mess. He wasn't a slob, but it was ribs. It was going to be messy.

“Hell yeah.” Sam grabbed a rib and grinned.

The two men feasted, happily eating as they talked, making small conversation here and there.

As he finished, Sam suddenly stuck his finger in some sauce. With a grin, he rubbed it on Gabe’s cheek. Then he leaned over and licked it off again.

Gabriel smirked, doing the same to Sam, laughing at the look on his face.

“I fucking love you.”

"I fucking love you too, Sammich." Gabriel leaned against him, full. "I'm stuffed."

“Yeah, so am I.” Sam cleared the messy plates away.

Gabriel helped him, helping to clear the plates and stack the dishes. "We'll have to call Charlie. Make dinner plans sometime."

“I know she’d love that. I’ll check with her. But for today, you’re all mine.”

Laughing a little, Gabriel moved into the bathroom to wash off his face and hands. Thankfully, he'd managed to be fairly neat. "I'm always all yours, gorgeous. Tonight... I'm not wanting anyone else to interrupt us."

Sam came up behind him, lowering his head to nibble at Gabe’s neck while he waited to wash his own hands. “So thoughtful.”

Fuck. Gabriel gasped, baring his neck to him. "Umm... thoughtful?" Pulling Sam's hands to the sink, helping to wash them with gentle strokes of his fingers.

“Mm-hmm. Not wanting us to be interrupted.”

That little tone of Sam's had his dick twitching, and Gabriel grabbed the towel, carefully drying Sam's hands. "Ah... yes... very considerate."

Chuckling, Sam waited until their hands were dry before he tugged Gabe back against him.

Leaning back against Sam, Gabriel looked at Sam. "Love you, Samshine." He reached up, toying with his lover's long hair.

“I love you too, Gabe.” Sam gave him a tight squeeze.

"Mmm..." turning, Gabriel turned in his arms. "I want to make love to you in front of a mirror, gorgeous."

“Really?” Sam couldn’t decide if he was intrigued or just confused.

"Really. It's an added visual stimulation. Very sexy." Not that Gabriel had tried it before but with Sam, he definitely wanted to try it. "Then my good boy can see how good he is."

The younger man melted and ran his hand over Gabe’s abdomen. “Okay.”

His abs tightened under Sam's long fingers. "I love how you touch me, Sammich."

“I love touching you. And how you respond to me...” The corner of Sam’s mouth quirked up.

"How do I respond to you?" He shifted back against Sam, loving the feel of him against his skin.

“In ways I never could have imagined.” Each gasp, each shudder of pleasure… Sam wanted to find every little thing that made him wild.

Gabriel smiled at the low rumble of words, glancing up at Sam. "Back to bed?"

“That sounds divine...” Sam yawned in spite of himself.

Gabriel tugged Sam back into the bedroom, humming to himself. "Sleepy, love?"

“Mm-hmm.” Sam followed his sweet man. “I want to snuggle with you.”

Gabriel climbed into bed, reaching for Sam, tugging him close. "That sounds perfect."

“You’re perfect.” Sam slung a long leg over Gabe.

"Mmm... love you, Samshine." He sighed, pressing closer.

“Love you too, Gabe. So much.”

XXXXXXXXXX

It took Gabriel a while to heal, but over the next couple of weeks he was slowly feeling better. He and Sam had settled into a routine of their own, and they were meeting with the realtor today. He was beyond excited.

Sam went to class every day without fail, and every evening he came back to the hotel and completed his school assignments while sitting with Gabe. His grades remained high and he remained a star pupil. He was determined to make Dean, Bobby, and Gabe proud.

As they prepared to meet with their realtor, Sam watched Gabe dress.

Gabriel's face had, thankfully, turned mostly back to normal. He had a little scar next to his eyebrow that he thought made him look roguish. "I am so damn excited to get our own place." He turned, grabbing his shirt from the bed. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm excited about this. But I'm nervous,” The taller man confessed, sighing. He was very excited, but there were so many things to do.

"Why are you nervous?" Pulling his shirt on, Gabriel smoothed his hair before moving over to Sam's side.

“It’s a good nervous. I’m wondering what our place will look like. And how long it will take to get it ready for our brothers to visit.” And he definitely wanted a room for Dean and Castiel. Then they’d have no excuses about visiting.

"Do remember that we need to talk to Charlie still. I know that she was going to move in, but..." Gabriel moved, pressing closer to Sam and kissing his jaw. "Missing Dean, aren't you?"

“So much,” Sam admitted, stroking Gabe’s back. “I always miss him when I’m here.”

Relaxing against Sam, Gabriel nodded as he slipped his arms around him. "I'm going crazy without Cassie. I just... we've never been apart. Other than him in the hospital." He'd had a few more nightmares, but had been trying to hide them from Sam, not wanting him to worry. They were a strange combination of the ones about Castiel and the attack, and some nights, he just laid there and watched Sam.

“I understand.” Sam pressed a kiss to Gabe’s head. “You could always go home after we choose our place. I wouldn’t be upset.”

Wanting to be in two places at once sucked. He felt torn. "I have to go too soon, anyway. Dean's going to be auctioned off, and I gotta make the cake for them and make sure Cas wins him, because I think he might shank that Lisa woman if he sees her." His rarely ruffled brother didn't like the woman, especially after she'd apparently brought a basket to the station for Dean.

The name had Sam scowling. He couldn’t blame Cas for being protective, especially if he knew half of what she’d put Dean through. “Yeah… she really fucked my brother up. But she did one good thing for him.”

"How so?" Gabriel moved to finish getting his shoes on, knowing that time was winding down.

“Because of her, he finally admitted to us that he was gay.”

Finishing with his shoes, Gabriel moved to get his phone and wallet tucked away. "I thought he was bi?"

“I think it depends on which day you ask him.” Sam wrapped an arm around Gabe’s shoulder. “Ready?”

"Definitely." Gabriel slipped his arm around Sam's waist, then stepped towards the door. "Let's go find our Stanford home."

They took Sam’s car and drove to the first apartment they would be looking at. Their realtor, a blonde woman named Donna, met them at the door. “Hello, guys! How’re we today?”

Smiling as he waved to the little blonde, Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's. She'd been good people so far when they'd talked, and he was looking forward to working with her. "Good, Donna, how are you?"

“Oh, I’m doin’!” She shook their hands. “Now, I have six listings that I think fit what you gents are looking for. But I need you to be 100% honest with me on each one. I want you both to love whichever you choose”.

"Well, we can do that. Sam's happiness is the biggest factor here," Gabriel told her, leaning into Sam a bit.

“Got it!” She produced a set of keys. “Well, let’s start this party.”

The first three didn't work at all- the fourth was too far away from the campus, despite being a bit cheaper. "We're not doing it because it's cheaper, Sam. It's not perfect, so it's not happening>"

“But I don’t mind the commute!” Sam protested even as Donna crossed it off her list.

"And I did," Gabriel told him, shaking his head. "We'll find our place. Don't worry, all right?"

“Okay...” Sam leaned into Gabe, running his hand through his hair.

Gabriel kissed his jaw, hugging him close for a long moment before he realized that Donna was watching them. Well, waiting for them.

Donna gave them a grin. “Come on, lovebirds. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

"Thanks, Donna. I know that we're annoyingly particular in our desires for the apartment." Gabriel smirked, pinching Sam's ass when she turned away.

“Not annoying at all!” Donna countered chipperly. “This is my job, to make you both happy.”

Gabriel ducked as Sam went to mess up his hair, laughing. "Where to next, Donna?"

She showed them address that Sam recognized as being five miles from the school. Then they loaded into Donna's car and resumed driving.

Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand as the pulled up to the apartment. "This looks nice."

“It’s a little more than you said you wanted to spend, but it hits all of your marks. Close to the college, three spacious bedrooms and the value will only increase so when you choose to sell in three years, there will be a nice profit.”

Gabriel slipped his hand in Sam's as the pair of entered the apartment. It was gorgeous and looked much more like their home than any of the others. The kitchen was lovely as well. "What do you think, Sammich?"

“I like it more than any of the others.” Sam ran his fingers over the granite countertop. “But it’s out of your planned budget.”

"And I could buy three or four apartments if you can't pick." Gabriel nudged him, watching Sam closely.

“No, I’ll pick.” He definitely didn’t want Gabe buying several places. Not when the money could be put to better use.

"It's just money. I don't want you to worry about the cost when that isn't a concern for me." Gabriel rubbed his back soothingly. "Do you like this one?"

“I do,” Sam murmured, touching Gabe’s side. “I love it.”

"Then this is home. Let's go tell Donna." Gabriel pulled him down into a kiss, thinking that it might not be appropriate to climb him.

Laughing, Sam returned the kiss. “You’re amazing.”

Blinking, Gabriel raised a brow. "I haven't done anything." He hadn't really, just thrown money at a thing to make something happen.

“Don’t care.” Sam kissed him again. “How quickly can we get the keys and buy some furniture?”

Gabriel kissed him back, then grinned, bouncing away. "You'd be amazed what money can do. Let's go make this our home!"

Sam gladly chased after him. “I’d love a TV and a soft place to sit.”

"And a bed, because we're going to need one." Winking at Sam, Gabriel turned to Donna and proceeded to spend an amount of money that made Sam's jaw drop. It was easy enough though, and soon they were in possession of their new apartment keys.

Donna shook their hands enthusiastically after giving them the keys. “Congratulations, you two!” She produced a nice bottle of wine and gave it to Gabe. “And of course, keep me in mind when you’re ready to sell. You know I’ll take good care of you again.”

"You'll be the first one that we call, I assure you." Gabriel beamed, hugging the blonde in thanks. She hugged him just as hard in return, and he laughed. "Thank you very much, Donna." He held up the wine, then grinned. "We'll drink this tonight."

“Enjoy!” She slipped him a couple of business cards. “Here are some suggestions for movers and furniture stores that deliver.”

"You're a goddess, Donna. Now, I included a tip for you, so spoil yourself." He winked, then looked at Sam as she left them to their new home.

Sam pulled Gabe close as the door shut. “It’s only 10. Should we knock out some shopping?”

"Definitely. I want to get our apartment decorated before Dean and Cassie call tonight." Kissing him, Gabriel nipped at his lower lip.

Sam groaned and had to concentrate on not getting hard. “Can we order groceries so we don’t have to worry about that?”

"Of course we can. We also need to pick up our things from the hotel and bring them here. Toiletries are a necessity, and since we're out of lube, we'll grab that as well." Smirking at Sam, Gabriel spanked him on his ass. "Let's go."

Laughing, Sam chased Gabe out of their new home. “Well need two beds!”

"Three, brat!" Because he had every intention of flying their brothers out for a surprise. He just had to time it for Dean's days off.

“True.” Sam and Gabe hopped into Sam’s car. “And silk sheets?”

"And silk sheets, if that's what you want, gorgeous." Gabriel buckled himself into the passenger side. "Maybe even some ropes and handcuffs." He smirked a little, watching his lover.

“That would be wonderful...” Fuck. The ideas that put in his mind…

"And we should get some bubble bath for that big tub. It's Samsquatch size, so there's even room for me." Gabriel patted Sam's thigh as he drove them towards the furniture store.

Sam grinned and talked about all the other things he wanted to do as they drove. When they arrived at the furniture store, he killed the engine. “I don’t have much style,” he admitted. “I want comfort.”

"Comfort is the first thought, but thankfully, these stores usually have some sort of person who can help us work it out. You let me know what you like." Gabriel leaned over, kissing his jaw.

“I can do that.” They kissed before walking into the store hand in hand.

Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand as they looked around, smiling as he looked around the room. "We've got a lot of options, it seems."

“Mm-hmm. Can we get a huge bed?”

"Of course it's going to be huge. I want something that I can tie you down to." Winking at him, Gabriel grinned, tugging him towards the bedding area.

A sales lady spotted them and came over, smiling sweetly. “Hi! Can I help you, gentlemen?”

"We just got our first apartment together and are looking to get moved in. Money isn't an issue, and we're prepared to pay extra if we can get some of the furniture- at least the bed- delivered tonight." Gabriel told her, smiling at her.

“Oh, how romantic. Of course, we would be happy to deliver anything you purchase today.” She extended a hand to Gabe. “I’m Kelly.”

"Gabriel and this is my boyfriend, Sam." The shorter man smiled as he shook her hand. She seemed very sweet, and Gabriel hoped that she got a commission from the sales.

“Hello, Sam.” Kelly shook Sam’s hand next and Sam grinned.

“Hi, Kelly. We’re going to need a lot of help.”

“Well, I can spend as much time with you two as you need. I want you to be satisfied with your purchases.”

"That's terrific. We have to do the whole apartment, really. It's three beds, and we have no furniture here." Gabriel pressed a hand to the small of Sam's back, grinning at her.

Kelly nodded eagerly, her mind already listing what they might need. “Well...is there anything you do have, or are we starting from scratch?”

"Scratch, honestly." Gabriel shook his head a little, leaning on Sam. "We've been staying in a hotel, but we want to set up our home."

“Alright, let’s start with the bedroom.” She showed them over to the store’s selection of bedroom furniture.

"Mm... see anything you like, Babe?" Seeing a four-poster bedroom set, Gabriel tilted his head a bit. That was nice-looking...

Sam sat down on a mattress and gave a little bounce. “I was just telling my boyfriend that I don’t have much style. I’m more concerned with comfort.”

“And that is perfectly fine. It’s better to have a comfortable bed than a stylish one. But I hope to help with both.”

"Comfort's important, but I trust Kelly to steer us into a sense of cohesiveness with whatever we buy." Gabriel grinned as Sam bounced on the bed a little. "What do you think of the frame? Four poster, Cherry?"

Sam glanced around, shrugging a bit. “You pick. I like all of them.”

Gabriel raised a brow at him, then looked at Kelly. "We'll take this bedroom set, that one over there for the guest room- what do you think for Charlie, Sam?"

“Actually, can we get her something with a canopy? It’s something she always joked about, but she wants one.” She was going to freak out, and Sam couldn’t wait to see it.

"This bed actually has an option for a canopy," Kelly told Sam, pulling up a picture on her tablet for him to look at. "What do you think?"

“That would be awesome! She’ll just need dressers, maybe a desk?”

"We can do the full set for her again. We're going to need a desk for you too, Sam, and we need bookshelves." Gabriel told Kelly, watching as she nodded and made notes on her tablet.

"Now what sort of mattresses are you thinking? We have a wide variety."

Again Sam looked to Gabe. “I like yours. What is yours?”

"Memory foam." Gabriel brought up a picture of the tag from the mattress that he'd had Castiel send him.

"Oh, that's a bestseller. We can do that easily enough. Do you want it for all three beds?" She brought up the mattress on her tablet.

Sam nodded eagerly. “Yes, please. My brother would love it!”

Gabriel leaned over, stealing a kiss from Sam. Nothing too deep, after all, they still had to shop for the living room and the kitchen.

Laughing, and genuinely happy for the two men, Kelly made a note on the mattresses.

As they moved on to choose their living room furniture, an older woman walked by with a disapproving scowl. “Disgusting.”

Gabriel's shoulders tensed, and his hand tightened on Sam's. "Excuse me?"

“Disgusting,” She repeated boldly. “You should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Gabriel's jaw tightened, and he glared at the woman. Before he could reply, however, Kelly was stepping forward.

"Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to leave. We don't tolerate bigotry in this store."

Eyes narrowing, the woman clutched her purse. “Excuse me, you rude little witch. I’m reporting you to your manager!”

"Go ahead." Kelly pointed to the door. "Wait right over there and I will bring him over."

The woman spun around and huffed as she stormed off.

Sam, reeling from shock, clutched Gabe’s arm.

Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam, holding him close. "Ignore that old bitch, Samshine. We're all right."

Kelly took a breath, then looked at the pair "Please, look around while I speak to my manager."

Sam managed a small nod, but when she walked away, he whispered to Gabe. “Baby, that bitch is going to lie her ass off!”

"Which is why we're going to head it off. Kelly did nothing wrong." Gabriel patted Sam's hip before going up to the man who was heading for the door. "Are you the manager?"

“Yes, sir. My name is Cain.” The man wore an expensive suit and several rings on the hand he offered Gabe. “How May I help you?”

Gabriel shook his hand. "My name is Gabriel Novak, and my partner, Sam and I were being assisted by Kelly-" he pointed to her, "when that woman began to disparage us because we're homosexual. Kelly, thankfully, stepped in and asked her to leave, but I believe that she is going to do her best to get her fired."

“I see. That is very unfortunate, and I’m terribly sorry the two of you were discriminated against.” He rubbed his beard. “I’ll speak with the customer.”

"I would, after all, hate to have to take my business elsewhere when we've mostly decided on what we need to furnish our apartment." Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he watched the man, "and Kelly, of course, will be provided with my attorney, free of charge if she faces any consequences for her actions."

A smile quirked at Cain’s lips. “I see. Well, I still need to speak with her to keep up appearances. And of course, allow me to offer you a discount on your purchases today.”

Gabriel nodded to the man, then glanced at Sam, who seemed to be staring at him a bit as the man walked away. "Samshine?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “We can’t leave until I’m sure she won’t be punished.”

"We won't, and we'll give her our contact information, just in case." Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw, watching as the older woman became incensed.

Cain stood firm, his shoulders straight and hands on his hips. Sam couldn’t make out what was being said but suddenly the woman gave them a dirty look and exited the store.

Feeling himself relax as she left, Gabriel patted Sam's back. "We're going to leave her a hell of a tip."

“Thank you, Gabe.” Sam pressed a kiss to his hair.

Kelly came back to them, a little shaky but a smile in place. “Okay, guys. I’m so sorry about that.”

"No, Kelly, thank _you_. Seriously." Making a deep breath, he slipped his hand into Sam's.

Sam leaned over and hugged Kelly gently. “Thanks...”

She nodded and returned the hug before taking a calming breath. “I’ll understand if you two would rather take your business elsewhere.”

Hugging her when Sam was done, Gabriel patted her shoulder. "Hardly. You have been exceptional." He smiled at her, wanting to reassure her.

“That means a lot to me.” She inhaled deeply and walked them back to the living room furniture. “Where were we, gentlemen?”

"Finding the perfect couch for cuddling on. My man's a bit taller than most, so we need something that suits giants." Gabriel winked at Sam, then looked over the furniture.

“Well... I would recommend that Sam try each one. Some dimensions may be bigger but when you sit on the couch, it doesn’t feel as big.”

"There, see, Sammich? You get to model for us." Smirking, Gabriel motioned for Sam to try a couch.

Sam rolled his eyes teasingly but dropped down onto the first couch. “No.”

"No to the couch or to modeling?" Gabriel teased, watching him. He was so damn beautiful...

“No to this couch.” It just didn’t… fit.

“That’s good!” Kelly said eagerly. “Always go with your first reaction.”

Gabriel moved, tugging Sam to his feet. "What about the grey one over here? It has a chaise."

Sam obediently sat down and shrugged. “I’m not crazy about this one, but I do like the chaise.”

"Then we keep looking." Gabriel sprawled on a couch, yelping as he sank far deeper into the cushions than he planned.

Sam burst out laughing as he rushed to rescue his man. “I think that one’s a no too, baby.”

"Definite no." Giving the couch a look, Gabriel huffed. "Nothing that's that soft."

Chuckling, Sam pulled Gabe over to another plush couch. Sam let go of Gabe and dropped down onto the couch. “Holy shit:”

"Holy shit?" Laughing at Sam's swearing, Gabriel stepped closer to him. "Good or bad, Samsquatch? Too soft, too hard, too hot, too cold?" He couldn't help it, it made him think of Goldilocks.

“This one! Gabe, can we get this one?”

Sitting down next to him, Gabriel grinned. "Oh, this is fucking awesome." He bounced a little, then kissed his jaw. "This is perfect!"

Kelly came over with her iPad, clearly thrilled. “This is a great choice. It also has a matching love seat and recliner.”

"Thank you, Kelly, that'll be perfect for us." Reluctantly, Gabriel stood and reached for Sam. "Now we just need a kitchen table and chairs."

“I think I have just the thing.” Kelly showed them a gorgeous kitchen table with six matching chairs.

Sam ran his hands over the table. “This is perfect.”

"It really is. There's enough chairs, too." Smoothing his hand over the table, he looked at Kelly. "How much to get it delivered today? And at least the couch and the first bed set?"

“The store owner; the gentleman you two just met, is taking care of all of that. He has assured me he can deliver the bedroom sets today before six, and everything else tomorrow.”

"Perfect!" Gabriel pulled out his wallet, fishing out his black card. "This acceptable?" All right, so he was showing his money, but it didn't matter.

Kelly nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely. Is there anything else you wanted to look at before we go to the register?”

"No, I think we're good. Thank you very much, Kelly. How do I tip you?" He followed her up to the counter, and it didn't take long for him to finish and tip her. He turned to Sam, "Ready?"

Sam said a warm goodbye to Kelly and grabbed Gabe’s hand. “I’m ready. What do we want to get next?”

"Let's go get toiletries. We can get some lunch and fill the order for groceries out." Gabriel headed out of the store, a bounce to his step.

“Sounds awesome.” They got into Sam’s car and Sam drove them to a nice little mall. “We’ll need cleaning supplies, laundry detergent, a broom and mop....”

Gabriel raised a brow at him, "And here I was just going to procure you a maid and laundry service."

“Babe, I don’t need any of that. I’m not working, I’m just taking classes. I can clean.”

"I think that you shouldn't have to. We can have the maid come once a week..." Honestly, Sam was so damn stubborn... He sighed, looking up at Sam. "I suppose that you should have them for in between messes..."

“Mm-hmm.” Sam parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt.

Unbuckling as well, Gabriel leaned over to steal a kiss from his ridiculously tall boyfriend. "You are going to be stubborn, aren't you?"

“Yep. And you love it.” Sam smirked against his lips.

"Hm." He nipped at Sam's lower lip, then sighed. "You're right about that, Sammich. Come on. We can buy some stuff for our apartment."

“Awesome.” Sam got out of the car and grabbed Gabe’s hand.

Gabriel laced their fingers together. "I am ready when you are, sexy. You take the lead."

Grinning, Sam obligingly led him into the mall. His first stop was cleaning supplies, and he chose a variety of cleaners, plus a mop, broom, dustpan, and several garbage cans.

Gabriel couldn't deny him anything, honestly. He was going to have to work on that, though he didn't see it happening. Castiel would laugh when he told him that, he was sure. They paid for the cleaning supplies and got them put into the car for ease of carrying before heading back inside. "Where to next, Samsquatch?"

“What about bedding? Sheets, comforters, stuff like that?”

"Shit, yes." Gabriel felt himself blushing a little. How had he forgotten bedding? Ah, yes... he'd been staring at Sam.

“And you said we could get silk...”

"Those jeans of yours distracted me." Smirking, Gabriel pinched Sam's hip. "Entirely not my fault, Sammich."

Sam laughed and pulled Gabe into his side. “You’re a goof.”

"Am I?" Laughing, Gabriel tugged Sam towards a bedding store. He wanted to get their shopping done so that they could head home.

“Should we pick bedding for Charlie and our brothers, or let them?”

"I think we should pick up some just to have on hand, and if they want to pick their own, that's fine." Gabriel found the silk sheets, then pulled Sam down to whisper, "After all, I want to see my good boy on his sheets, and they might get a little messy."

Sam shivered. “Well… you can buy more...”

"Then I suggest that you pick out a few options." Sending him a saucy wink, Gabriel brushed against him as he turned to look at the display. "And don't skimp on price, Samshine."

“Yes, Sir.” Sam kissed Gabe’s neck before he began exploring the sheets available to them.

Gabriel made a soft sound, reminding himself that they were in a store. He grabbed a couple of Egyptian cotton sheet sets, humming the song under his breath as he did so. After all, silk wouldn't work all the time.

Sam also chose several sets, then looked longingly at a display of down comforters. He had wanted one for years but never even dreamed of asking Dean or Bobby, not when they struggled to put food on the table.

Spotting Sam's look, Gabriel moved over to look at the selection. "Which one do you like, Samshine?" They could pick a few out for now.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “Gabe, I don’t know...”

Oh, his sweet boy... always not wanting to ask too much. Stepping in front of him, Gabriel cupped his face. "You have been so good about letting me spoil you like you deserve, Samshine. Pick out a comforter to go with your silk sheets. Please?"

How could he resist that sweet smile? Sam finally nodded, kissing Gabe softly before he chose one of the comforters. He held it tight to his chest. “Pillows?”

"Definitely." Gabriel grabbed two more of the down comforters, putting them into the cart. "I insist we get something perfect. I hate too soft pillows."

“Me too.” Sam followed Gabe over to the pillow section.

"Mm... I think that I like this one." Gabriel teased Sam, laying his head on the other man's chest.

Sam laughed, stroking Gabe’s hair. “I’ll be your pillow.”

"Give me a kiss, Sam. Then we can find the pillows and whatever else we need." He turned his head, kissing Sam's wrist.

“Deal.” Sam kissed him sweetly, taking his time.

Gabriel melted into the kiss, unable to help himself. There was just something so sweet, so perfect about the way that Sam kissed him- he felt like he was floating.

When the kiss ended, Sam reluctantly pulled away. “Pillows,” he rumbled.

Blinking at him, Gabriel licked his lips. "...Pillows. Definitely pillows. What else do we need?"

“From here? I’m not sure.” Honestly, Sam was still a bit distracted by that kiss.

Gabriel laughed, turning to look over the various pillows. "In general."

“Oh! Well, definitely personal care stuff. Shampoo, soap...” his voice dropped to a whisper. “Lube?”

"Ah... yes. We absolutely need that. I do believe we're about out, anyway." Gabriel laughed, trying to ignore what that whisper of Sam's did to him. He couldn't pounce him in a store.

“Mm-hmm. And I have a couple of things I’d like to get...”

"Such as?" Gabriel finally found a decent pillow, then handed one to Sam to try as well. "Do you like that one?"

“I do.” Sam squished the pillow. “There is a… specialty store down the street.”

"Let's get our shampoo, conditioner, body wash- towels, for that matter, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and then we can go there," Gabriel told him, heading towards the towel section. He grabbed a bunch of large fluffy ones before Sam could look at the price tag.

Sam trailed behind Gabe, pleased with his selections. “When I graduate, I can’t wait for us to have a house. With a huge yard, maybe even a tree.”

"You don't like the house?" Gabriel tilted his head at him a little as they headed for the register.

Sam trailed behind Gabe, pleased with his selections. “Can we pick a TV today?”

"Of course. Shall we stop at electronics real quick? I want a good-sized one since we don't have our theater. Maybe a gaming system." Heading to the register, Gabriel made quick work of checking out.

“Yes!” Sam’s eyes lit up. “And a couple of movies.”

"Of course. Anything that you want," Gabriel told him with a grin as he paid.

Giddy, Sam helped Gabe take their packages to the car. Then they went to a large electronics store. Gabe insisted on a large TV for the living room and three smaller TVs for each of the bedrooms. Then he was shocked when Gabe bought him two consoles, a dozen video games, and a handful of movies. Sam tried to argue but quickly quieted when Gabe threatened to spank him later.

They ended up stopping at home and unpacking everything- well, stopping and dropping off the bags. The groceries would be delivered shortly after the furniture was. Gabriel was thankful for that at least, and they'd been able to order everything they needed for the bathrooms as well. Then they were heading towards the specialty shop, with Gabriel's hand on Sam's knee.

Sam was nervous, but Gabe’s presence kept him steady. They stopped at the adult store and Sam parked his car. “Okay, here we are.”

"We're good, Sweetness." Gabriel leaned over, kissing his jaw. "What are you hoping to buy here?"

“I’m not sure yet. Lube, definitely. Maybe some toys?” There was a ton to look at, and he wasn’t sure where to get started.

"That sounds perfect to me. We can take a peek around and buy what strikes our fancy." Excited, Gabriel got out of the Lexus before he bounced to take Sam's hand.

“You’re perfect.” Sam squeezed his hand tight as they walked into the store.

"I'm hardly perfect, but I am dating him," Gabriel smirked at Sam, deciding to let his lover lead the way.

Sam’s eye was immediately drawn to a display of dildos and vibrators. He walked over and began examining them.

Gabriel followed him, smiling as he looked them over. "What are you thinking of, lover?" He ran his hand down his back, smiling.

“I’m not sure. I don’t have much experience with toys.” And there were a lot of them. Big, bigger, small… flesh-toned, hot pink, purple, blue, red…

"We can start smaller- get you a little dildo, soft skin... then maybe a vibrator." Reaching out, Gabriel picked out a few of the toys. "Feel free to grab anything you'd like to use on me."

Sam’s eyes widened. “Like what?”

"That's up to you. There are a lot of options. Dildos, vibrators, nipple clamps, pocket pussies, paddles..." Holding up a toy, Gabriel rubbed the spot to test the feel of the toy before he put it in his basket.

“It’s a lot of information.” Sam picked up a curiously curved dildo. “Hmm.”

"That's for prostate stimulation." Gabriel smiled, loving the studious look on Sam's face.

“Oh...” Sam immediately placed it in the basket Gabe held.

"Mmhm." Moving, Gabriel grabbed a couple of bottles of lubricant, adding them to the basket as well.

Shaking his head as he watched how comfortable his boyfriend was, Sam smiled. “Can’t believe I’m shopping for toys with you.”

"Why is that?" He tilted his head at him, curious.

The shop door opened, and a couple of blonde women entered. Gabriel ignored them until he saw Sam's face.

"Sam! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" Jessica grinned, hurrying over to his side.

Sam blanched and sidestepped a hug. “Hey, Jessica.”

Completely ignoring Gabriel, she twirled her hair around her finger. "I miss you, Sam. I want another-" Her eyes widened as a man slipped his arms possessively around Sam's waist.

"I think that's enough shopping, Samshine. Let's go home." Gabriel kissed his jaw.

Sam relaxed into Gabe and nodded. “I just need one more thing, sweetheart. Those padded handcuffs I saw.”

"Wait, you're with _him_?!" Jessica gaped, and Gabriel stepped around her.

"Sounds perfect. I can't wait to try them." Gabriel smiled at Sam, then looked at the woman. "Is there a purpose to your presence? Because I can't think of one."

Sam gave Gabe’s temple a kiss. “This is one of my acquaintances at school, babe. Her name is Jessica. Jessica, this is Gabriel Novak, my boyfriend.”

"Acquaintance?!" Jessica glared. "I'm his girlfriend!"

"Oh. Her." Gabriel's eyes narrowed at the woman. "The cheating..." he trailed off, not wanting to cause a scene.

Sam grabbed the handcuffs he’d been wanting and nodded to the front counter. “Come on, babe. I still need something to eat.”

Gabriel followed him, dismissing the woman without a second's hesitation. "Of course, love. Anything that you want." He headed to the counter, paying for their selections- and batteries.

The cashier was fantastic and recommended a couple last-minute items at the register, which Gabe indulged when he saw Sam’s excited look.

Finished, the pair headed for the car. "What are you thinking for lunch, Sammich? It's been a while since we ate." They carefully placed their purchases in the back of the SUV.

“I’m definitely hungry,” Sam murmured, but there was sadness in his voice.

"Sam?" Gabriel's brow furrowed in concern, and he reached for Sam's hand. "Talk to me?"

Sam hesitated before going into Gabe’s arms. “She made me feel so worthless...”

"Oh, love..." Gabriel held him close, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "You are so far from worthless. You are amazing and strong... you are one of the best people that I know."

“I don’t feel like it...”

"That woman is an ignorant cunt who didn't know a good thing when she had it." Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair, hating how upset he was.

Sam visibly shuddered. “Can we go home? I’m just so drained.”

"Of course- get in, love, I will drive." Gabriel kissed his hair, then opened the car door for him.

Sam kissed him again before getting into the passenger seat. He was quiet the entire way back to their new home.

Gabriel fiercely wished itching in inappropriate places in public on the blonde bitch, reaching over to hold Sam's hand. Thankfully, the furniture was early and quickly moved into the house.

Sam crashed on the couch as soon as it was placed and the plastic was removed.

Gabriel took a slow breath, then moved to start dinner- groceries had been delivered during the chaos. Fuck that bitch. Probably not healthy to hate her so, but she had upset his Sam.

The delivery guys were nice and for an extra tip, they set up Sam’s TV, surround system, and gaming systems. But it wasn’t until they left that Sam turned the TV on, desperate to distract himself.

Pulling out his phone, Gabriel texted his brother. _When is Dean off? Got the apartment and want to fly you both here._

Cas’s reply came a few minutes later.

Dean has four days off beginning Thursday.

_I will have the plane ready and waiting for you. It's a surprise for Sam, don't tell._ Grinning at his phone, Gabriel looked in on his boyfriend.

Sam was curled up on the couch, and one of his movies was just starting.

"How is the TV? I have dinner starting." Gabriel moved, sitting next to Sam and curling up against him.

“The TV is really nice.” He still sounded sad, but he grabbed Gabe and pulled him in close.

"Samshine... I love you so damn much..." Kissing Sam's jaw, Gabriel gently stroked his fingers over his shoulders.

“I love you, too.” He snuggled Gabe close and squeezed him. “So much.”

Smiling a little at the squeeze, Gabriel stole a kiss from Sam, nipping at his full lower lip. "I am keeping you forever, you realize?"

“Do you promise?” He tried not to sound desperate but even he wasn’t convinced.

Pulling out of Sam's arms, Gabriel moved to one knee in front of Sam. "Sam Winchester, I have been falling for you from the moment that we met, and I know that this is soon, but the one thing that this life has taught me is to grab on with both hands and to go for it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, showing you just how amazing you are. Will you marry me?" Gabriel pulled out a little ring box with a band in it remarkably like the one Dean had from his mother.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat and a million thoughts raced through his mind as he stared at the ring.

Gabriel bit his lower lip as Sam stared, feeling his heart pounding. It'd been barely two months! He was ridiculous! He went to stand, his stomach clenching. "It's too soon. I should have waited, I understand-"

Sam stood with him, his eyes still locked on the ring. Finally, he held his trembling left hand out.

"Sam..." Staring at him, Gabriel slipped the ring from the box, then carefully onto his finger. _Please, please let him be certain!_

Sam’s fingers closed tightly around Gabe’s. “I don’t deserve you,” he finally managed. “But I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”

"I love you, Samshine. So much. Are you sure?" He couldn't stop himself from asking, biting his lower lip hard.

“I am.” Sam kissed his forehead, then pulled Gabe into a tight hug.

There was a hiss from the kitchen, and Gabriel swore, racing back to the stove. "Shit, shit- okay... um... take out?" He offered, looking over his shoulder. He was mortified. When was the last time he'd ruined a meal?! And right after proposing!

Sam couldn’t stifle a laugh, a real belly laugh. “Takeout!”

Turning off the stove, Gabriel decided that it was worth it if Sam laughed. "I honestly can't believe that I did that."

“It’s okay, baby,” Sam said breathlessly. “Takeout. And a movie.”

"Sounds perfect to me." Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss, slipping his arms around his waist.

Sam ended the kiss, a little worried. “I can’t afford to get you a ring yet.”

"Don't worry about paying, Sammich. I happen to know you have unlimited buying power almost on your cards." Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair, not wanting him to worry.

He looked at his ring. “How do you feel about one that matches mine?”

"That sounds perfect to me." Gabriel stole another kiss, unable to resist.

Sam snuggled him to his chest. “I don’t want a big wedding. Unless that’s what you want. I just need Dean.”

"And I need Cas. We'll be fine with just our brothers." Gabriel kissed the spot over Sam's heart, relaxing in his arms.

Warmed by the little kiss, Sam stroked his fingers along his fiancé’s shoulders. “And a really nice honeymoon?”

"Of course. Anywhere you want to go." Gabriel smiled, kissing his jaw. "We should order food."

“What are we in the mood for? There are tons of places that deliver.”

"Well, I had been intending on making stir fry, but I'm more in the mood to eat so that I can suck you off after... provided that you're willing." Gabriel shot him a smirk, brushing against him.

“Of course. Let’s just order some Chinese and watch a movie, then we can play with our new toys.” Sam grabbed his phone.

"Just get me my usual?" Flopping down on the couch, Gabriel sighed before looking at Sam. "When should we tell our brothers?"

“Immediately. Dean will be hurt if I hide it from him. So will Bobby.”

"Well, finish ordering dinner, and we'll call them. I'll get Cas and Dean on my phone, you call Bobby, and we'll tell them at the same time- though I want Bobby at the wedding too." He added after a moment, wanting Sam's family there.

“You’re so sweet.” Sam kissed his temple before he ordered their dinner.

When Sam finished up, Gabriel sat on the couch and pulled Sam down next to him. "Ready, gorgeous? They should be excited."

“I’m ready.” Sam pulled up Bobby’s number and called him via video.

Doing the same to Castiel and Dean, Gabriel eagerly waited for his brother to answer the phone.

"Sam! How's college going?" Bobby said with a grin.

Sam returned the grin and his heart filled with love for his adoptive father. “Hi, Bobby. School is awesome!”

"What do I owe this phone call to? That doesn't look like your hotel- did you guys find a place?" Bobby asked, peering closer at his phone.

Gabriel frowned at his phone only for Dean to answer, looking harried. "Sorry, Gabe, just got back from a call." He aimed the phone at Castiel so he could see his brother.

"He came over with food and we all sat down, picked up our forks, and had a massive fire." Dean sat, yawning as the adrenaline started to fade.

Cas held his man closer, trying to ignore the smoky odor in Dean’s hair. “Hi, Gabe.”

Dean hugged Castiel close, rubbing his back gently. "What's up? Is that Bobby I hear in the background?"

"Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?" Gabriel couldn't help but worry about his younger brother. He looked like he'd been worried about Dean.

“I’m okay.” Cas snuggled closer to Dean. “What’s up?”

Sam leaned against Gabe and held the phone up so everyone could see them. “Gabe and I have to tell you guys something.”

Gabriel lifted Sam's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Ready, Sam?"

Bobby's eyes caught the gleam on his boy's finger before they said anything, grinning.

Dean raised a brow, rubbing Castiel's back.

Sam held up his left hand, flashing his ring. “Gabe asked me to marry him.”

Dean's jaw dropped, and he jumped up with a celebratory shout. "Seriously?! Hell yeah!"

"That's damn terrific- you boys don't go eloping!" Bobby told him firmly. "I demand that I'm there to see my boy get married!"

Gabriel laughed, kissing Sam's hand. "And, most importantly, he said yes!"

Sam melted into Gabe and nodded. “We want something very small. Just the three of you is all we really need.”

"We can take care of that, though. When are you thinking?" Bobby asked with a grin. "We can do something nice. Have a grill out."

Dean picked up Castiel, spinning him in a circle. "This is awesome!"

Cas laughed and grabbed onto Dean as Sam said, “We haven’t thought that far ahead. But a grill out would be so great!”

"That does sound great," Gabriel told him with a laugh. "Dean, don't you make him dizzy!"

Dean laughed, setting his boyfriend down. "I trust him to tell me no when he needs to."

“And I do.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “I’m so glad for you two.”

Gabriel leaned into Sam, laughing a little. "Thank you. We'll keep you guys updated. Our dinner's about to be here, and Dean, you look about ready to drop."

Waving a hand, Dean leaned on Castiel. "I'm fine."

"Castiel, you can beat him if you need to," Bobby told him, shaking his head. One night off and his boy got stubborn.

“I will.” Dean and Cas said their goodbyes before ending the call and Bobby followed suit.

Sam put his phone down. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Samshine." Gabriel grinned, stealing a kiss from him... only for the doorbell to ring.

Sam got up and grabbed his wallet. “Dinner!”

Gabriel followed him to the door, helping Sam to collect their food. He thanked the man, then shut the door.

Sam carried their dinner over to the kitchen. “What movie should we watch while we’re eating?”

"What about Kingsmen?" Gabriel suggested, grabbing some plates for them.

“That sounds perfect.” Sam began dishing out his dinner before he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

Gabriel grabbed a drink as well, then finished dishing out his dinner. "Ready, love?"

“I am.” Sam followed his sweet boyfriend back into the living room.

Gabriel got the movie loaded up on their smart TV, then sat at the couch with one of the TV tables they'd gotten.

Sam sat down and opened his drink. “Thanks for letting me tell Dean,” He murmured.

"Sam, why wouldn't I let you? They're our brothers, they're thrilled for us." Gabriel tilted his head, picking up his chopsticks.

“I mean so soon. I guess I was just nervous. And Dean looked so happy.” The student grinned at the memory, sipping his drink. He’d never thought he’d be that thrilled for him, even if he was sure he’d be excited for him.

"Dean almost made Cas sick with how much he was spinning him around." Snickering, Gabriel shook his head, taking a bite of his food.

“He did that to me once when I was little. I threw up on him and he never did it again.” Sam’s lips quirked up at the memory of his brother’s expression.

Gabriel laughed at the image. "Well, I guess he'll learn the hard way again, won't he?" He stared at Harry, nudging Sam. "I want to get you a bespoke suit."

“Baby, I would love that.” Sam leaned over and kissed the tip of Gabe’s nose. “What about one for our wedding?”

"Perfect- I'll make Cassie and Dean-o get one too. We can all wear one." Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's chin, grinning. He still couldn't believe that he'd said yes.

“Awesome. Dean will bitch but he’ll wear it for me.” He turned his head, nuzzling his fiancé’s neck.

"And Cas'll love it. Dean doesn't strike me as the sort to dress up much." Castiel would be thrilled to his little nerdy heart at getting to wear something like that, and he could just picture the look he'd get when he saw Dean. Probably how he'd look at Sam...

“You’re so right. Dean hates dressing in monkey suits, as he calls them.”

"He'll get over it when Castiel pounces him. You know he will." Taking a sip of his drink, Gabriel laughed a little at the thought.

“I do.” Sam snuggled closer to Gabe as he began to nibble at his dinner. “Gabe?”

"Yes, sweet?" Gabriel looked up, tilting his head a bit.

“Do you think about having a family?” They’d talked about this before, but he just wanted to be sure that they were on the same page.

"I do. I want to have kids, but I am willing to discuss things." Gabriel told him, setting his chopsticks down.

Sam gave him a gorgeous grin. “There’s no rush, but I want kids. Specifically, I want to foster and adopt.”

"That's exactly what I want as well," the blond told him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "We have lots of love and a home to give when we're ready."

Sam softly kissed Gabe’s forehead. “I love you.”

"Love you too, Samshine." He kissed his jaw, nuzzling against him. "You hungry still?"

“Mm-hmm.” Sam took another bite. “I just wish Dean and Cas could be here.”

"I know. Me too, Sammich. I miss them too." Gabriel took another few bites of his dinner, glancing at the TV. He had to hide the smile on his lips. Poor Samsquatch. Didn't suspect a thing.


	18. Socks on Doorknobs

After talking with their brothers, Cas was still on edge. He made Dean take a shower, then ushered him straight to bed.

"Cas? Come here and talk to me. What's going on?" Dean was tired, but damn if he was willing to sleep with Castiel looking upset. He was very tense.

Cas climbed into bed with Dean and pulled him close. His heart was still pounding. “You scared me.”

Pulling Castiel to his chest, Dean kissed him softly. "I love you, Cas. I'm sorry. What scared you?" Specifically, Dean couldn't figure out what he'd done.

“The smoke, the fire...Dean, what if you don’t come next time?” Cas’s voice was tiny.

"Cas..." Hugging his boyfriend close, Dean gently rubbed his back. "I am sorry that I scared you, baby. I love you, but I will always do my best to come home to you."

“I love you too, Dean...”

"Cas... what can I do, love?" His heart clenched. He hated that he couldn't think of how to make him feel better. The firefighter gently ran his fingers through Castiel's dark hair.

“I don’t know… I just need to hold you.”

"I'm right here." Dean bit his lower lip, then took a deep breath, starting to sing softly to him. He wasn't sure what else to do.

Cas sniffled and buried his face in Dean's chest, focusing on his soft singing. his heart was finally beginning to slow down.

" _Working from seven to eleven every night,  
It really makes life a drag, I don't think that's right.  
I've really, really been the best of fools,  
I did what I could.  
'Cause I love you, baby,  
How I love you, darling,  
How I love you, baby,  
How I love you, girl, little girl.  
But baby,  
Since I've Been Loving You.  
I'm about to lose my worried mind, oh, yeah...._ Crooning the words, Dean allowed himself a little freedom with the melody, dialing it back a bit from the record version. Mostly, he just wanted it to be soothing.

Cas closed his eyes. He could almost see Dean holding a tiny baby, singing so gently to them. And at that moment he knew he wanted Dean in his life for as long as he would live.

Dean smoothed Castiel's hair again, just singing to him to try for lack of anything else. He didn't know what to do, but he loved Cas so damn much- he never wanted to be away from him.

Finally, he could feel the tension easing out of Cas's body. Cas let out a soft sigh and slipped his hand under Dean's shirt.

Kissing Castiel's hair, Dean let his fingers stroke over the back of the younger man's neck. "Feeling better, honey?"

“Much better… I’m sorry if I upset you.” Tracing small designs on Dean’s warm skin, Castiel glanced up at his firefighter.

"Shh. You didn't upset me, Cas. I was worried about you. I love you, remember?" Dean kissed his temple.

Castiel leaned up, brushing his lips over Dean’s jaw. “I love you too. So much.”

Cupping Castiel's face, Dean stole a soft kiss from him, letting his mouth tease that perfect upper lip of Cas's.

A soft sigh escaped Cas. “Dean...”

That little sigh... Dean pulled Castiel astride his lap, kissing along his neck. "Mm?"

“Make love to me...”

Pulling Castiel's shirt up and off, Dean ran his hands over his chest. "Anything for you, Cas." He nipped at his mouth, letting his fingers tease his nipples.

Cas buried his fingers in Dean’s thick hair. “Dean… I mean it.”

"I want that too, Let's get you naked so I can really touch you, open you up." Dean nipped at his throat, then sucked a mark on the sensitive skin.

Suddenly breathless, Cas eagerly helped Dean remove his clothing until he was lying naked beneath Dean.

Stripping off as well, Dean kissed Castiel again, this time deep and passionate as he moved between his thighs. He teased with his teeth and tongue, knowing exactly what drove him wild.

Cas wanted to scream as he wrapped his long legs around Dean. “Oh, yes!”

Dean laughed a little, tugging on Castiel's lower lip with his teeth. "We aren't even to the good part yet, honey. I'm going to take my time getting you ready for me." He ground against him, giving a teasing hint of what was to come.

His heart raced as he felt Dean’s erection. Was this finally happening?

Kissing his way down Castiel's chest, Dean spent long moments teasing his nipples, laving at them until they were hard and swollen. No way was he going to rush this.

"Dean," Cas moaned out. "Please?"

"Shh… trust me." Dean nipped along Castiel's abs down to his gorgeous hips, deciding that he wanted to leave a string of love bites along them. Castiel was _his_ , and he wanted to leave his mark.

Nodding, Cas closed his eyes. "I trust you."

Dean nuzzled his cock, licking away the precome there as he reached for the lube. "You say stop, and we do, okay, Cas?" He moved, licking over his entrance as he put Castiel's leg over his shoulder.

He nodded again, this time more urgently. "I'll tell you."

"Mm..." Dean sucked at his pucker, stroking his tongue over it in broad strokes. He had every intention of driving him wild before he slid home.

The younger man shuddered and bucked his hips. "Yes!"

Dean growled a bit, gripping his hips. "Mm... so good..." He dipped his tongue inside, working him until he felt the muscle start to loosen so he could really fuck him with his tongue.

Castiel couldn't believe Dean was so willing to do this but before he could think more into it, Dean's tongue made him shout again. "Dean!"

Slicking his fingers, Dean slipped one in next to his tongue, carefully working him open as apple flavor and _Castiel's_ flavor burst over his tongue. Before too long, he'd worked up to three fingers, glancing up at his lover's flushed face. "Good?"

Cas managed a choked, "Yes!"

"You think you're ready?" Dean licked the head of his cock, letting his fingers find Castiel's prostate and tease it. His lover, his Cas, was so beautiful writhing there.

"I… I think so... Be gentle." As much as he wanted this, Castiel couldn’t help but be a bit nervous. Dean’s penis was gorgeous, but it was also very large.

"I promise, Cas. I won't hurt you- and you're on top this first time." Dean kissed him, then slicked his cock. He was nervous, he realized, desperate to make this good for Castiel's first time. He laid back, then pulled Castiel over him.

Cas was briefly disoriented, but he pulled himself mostly together and grabbed Dean's hands, letting Dean help support him as he lined Dean's cock up against his entrance.

"That's it, Cas... nice and slow, baby." Dean kissed him, gently squeezing his hands. "It'll be intense, okay? But I promise it's so good, baby." He groaned as he felt Castiel's slick entrance brush him.

Cas nodded, slowly returning Dean's kiss as he eased himself inch by inch onto Dean's huge cock.

Gasping into Castiel's mouth, Dean let go of his hands to grip his hips. "Fuck, Cas... How's it feel?"

"It's… hard to describe..." It was a little painful but he trusted what Dean had said. The pleasure would overwhelm it.

Wrapping his hand around Castiel's cock, Dean gave it long, slow strokes as he let Castiel adjust. He was so fucking tight, it was incredible.

Dean's touch sent more pleasure rolling through him, and he relaxed as Dean was finally fully sheathed inside of him. "Oh..."

"Good, baby?" Dean stroked his thumb over the head of Castiel's cock, spreading the drop there around.

"Yeah..." Cas gave a little move of his hips and gasped sharply. That felt incredible!

“That's it, love. Try this." Dean gripped his hips, slowly guiding Cas up, then back down. "How's that?"

Cas nodded eagerly, his eyes going wide. Grabbing Dean's hands, he bounced again. This time Dean hit his prostate and Cas cried his name.

"That's it, Baby, you feel so good, so fucking tight..." Moving with him, Dean groaned, his hands tightening on Castiel's.

Castiel moved faster, feeling emboldened as pleasure washed over him.

Dean bit his lower lip, his eyes locked on Castiel. He was gorgeous above him, and the world ceased to exist past them. He thrust up, moving in time with Cas as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Cas shuddered and moved faster, his abdomen tightening. “Dean… fuck!”

"Fuck, Cas- gonna come for me, Baby? So fucking tight. Gonna fill you up." And fuck, Cas was tight. He was leaking heavily, and it should have looked silly, but it was far too fucking sexy as Castiel's cock bounced with his movements.

“Y-Yes! I’m gonna come for you, baby!”

Fucking up into Castiel hard and fast, Dean tilted his hips, wanting to hit his prostate more. "That's it- want you to come, all over me, honey."

Pleasure had him bouncing faster and Cas pulled at his own cock, so close to coming.

Dean pushed his hand away, stroking him hard and fast. "Cas, baby... so close, gotta feel you..."

The encouragement was all Cas needed. He arched his back as he came, shuddering and yelling Dean’s name.

Crying out as Castiel's ass gripped him in a hard, pulsing rhythm, Dean couldn't stop himself from coming. He arched up, burying himself as deep as he could. "Cas!"

Breathless and shaking, Cas collapsed into Dean’s open arms.

Holding him close, Dean rubbed his hands gently over Castiel's body. "Love you so much, honey- so much. I'm yours. Always." He pressed a kiss to Castiel's sweaty hair, holding him close.

“I love you...so much.” Cas curled up in his arms, loose-limbed and sleepy.

"You feeling all right, Cas?" Dean nuzzled his cheek, rubbing his back. "I'm gonna keep you."

“I feel wonderful. It was everything I could have wanted.”

Smiling softly, Dean pressed his face into his neck, "I'm glad, honey."

Cas smiled as Dean carefully removed his softening cock, then snuggled him again. “Now I understand what you meant...that it would be better.”

"I'm glad. That was amazing. Next time, you'll top." Kissing his hair, Dean grinned, hugging him close. "I should get us something to clean off, love."

“Don’t move. There are wipes in my drawer,” Cas murmured tiredly.

"Prepared, hm?" Dean kissed him, then gently cleaned them both. "You're perfect."

“You’re perfect,” Cas argued tiredly.

"Shh... sleep, Cas. We can bicker about it later." Dean smiled, cuddling close to him again.

Cas sleepily nodded and closed his eyes. “I love you, Dean...”

XXXXXX

Gabriel looked over at Sam as he pulled the apple pie from the oven. "Did you decide about breakfast?" Little did he know but their brothers would be arriving shortly.

Sam was going through the refrigerator. “Hmm. How about Belgian waffles?”

"That sounds good. Do we have fruit to top them with?" Gabriel moved, sliding a hand up Sam's back  
.  
“We have strawberries leftover from last night.” Color filled Sam’s cheeks as memories washed over him.

"Mmm... I like that idea." He leaned up, nipping at Sam's jaw. "I'll start breakfast if you want to shower."

“Perfect.” Sam gave Gabe a soft kiss. “Love you.” He turned around and went off to take a shower.

"Love you, Samshine," Gabriel smirked as he left the room, then started breakfast. The extra waffles, he hid in the oven to stay fresh.

While Sam was showering, the front door quietly opened and Cas snuck into the apartment, followed by Dean.

Gabriel moved, hugging his brother close to him. "Cassie!" He whispered, pressing a kiss to his hair. He had no idea how Dean did it, being away from Sam.

Dean grinned, looking around for his brother only to spot the pie.

Cas squeezed Gabe hard. “Missed you.”

"Not half as much as I missed you, kiddo." Gabriel kissed his hair, pulling the tall brat so he could reach.

Finally, Cas let go of Gabe. “Where’s Sam? Is he in class?”

"The shower. He should be out soon. Come sit at the table and I will get you both waffles." Gabriel showed them to the table, starting to plate the food.

“This place is gorgeous, Gabe.” Castiel looked around a bit, taking in the smooth, clean lines.

“Gabe,” Sam called out in a sultry voice. He sauntered down the hall, still dripping wet from the shower. “I played with my dildo in the shower and now I’m all loose for you.”

Dean choked, coughing on the bite of pie he'd stolen, trying to hide from the horror of his brother naked. And... arg!

Gabriel stared, licking his lips. They'd played the night before, with him fucking Sam with a toy until he'd screamed. He'd hoped to get to be inside him himself soon but now was the worst possible moment. "Uh..."

Horror dawned on Sam when he registered that his brother was looking at him. “Oh, fuck!” He grabbed a pillow from the couch and tried to hide his hard cock. “Hi, De!”

Dean could finally breathe, and he shook his head. "Pants, Sammy. Then we can hug." He had to laugh, though. He would tease him about this for years to come.

"I'm sorry, Sammich? Surprise?" Gabriel offered, grinning a bit. He couldn't help it.

“Uh, yeah. Pants.” Sam spun around and raced back down the hall as Cas started to laugh hysterically.

Gabriel covered his face with his hands, then moved to cut the pie to serve with the waffles.

"Not how I wanted to see my brother." Dean wrinkled his nose, pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder.

Cas was still laughing, his face red. “I can’t,” He sputtered.

Gabriel shook his head. "I am checking on my fiance." He headed down the hall as the to men laughed.

He found Sam in their bedroom, cursing at a pair of pants he struggled to put on.

"Samshine, I'm sorry. I didn't expect..." Gabriel trailed off, watching him.

Sam turned his head and gave Gabe a bemused look. “I know you were probably trying to surprise me, but next time at least don’t let my brother see my hard dick.”

Gabriel nodded, moving to hug Sam. "I promise, it wasn't part of the plan. I was just wanting to make you happy."

Sam melted into Gabe’s arms. “Aside from being traumatized, I’m thrilled to have my brother here.”

"I can kiss it better later, I promise." Gabriel kissed his jaw, slowly pulling Sam's pants up and zipping them.

“I love you.” Sam lowered his head and kissed Gabe softly. “Now let’s get out there. I’m starving.”

"Of course. I love you too, Samshine." Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's, heading back to the kitchen.

Dean spotted his brother and stood, moving to hug him.

Cas was still laughing as Sam and Gabe returned, but it faded as Sam grabbed Dean and hugged him fiercely.

Dean hugged Sam back pressing his face into his shoulder. He'd missed his brother so damn much- awkward meeting or no, he was going to hold him a minute.

Serving the plates, Gabriel paused, stealing another hug from Castiel.

Sam squeezed Dean tight. “Do you like the apartment? Gabe worked his ass off to get it ready so fast. Now I know why.”

Dean nodded, slowly pulling back to look around. "It looks great, Seriously. Makes me think of home."

“Just wait until you and Cas see your room.” Patting Dean’s back, Sam moved around the table to pour himself a glass of orange juice.

"It's decorated?" Dean grinned, moving to sit. "You'll have to show us after breakfast. I will need a nap, though. I got off and we got on the plane." Ugh... horrible. Thank God for Cas kissing him.

“Absolutely! I have a class today anyway. You and Cas can rest.”

"I still can't believe that you have your own jet," Dean told the Novak brothers.

"Castiel needed it when we flew in for a consultation for his heart." Gabriel shrugged, starting to eat.

“And now we can use it to fly us back and forth. It’s rather impractical, but then Gabe has never been one for practicality,” Cas teased.

Gabriel shrugged, smirking. "Not really. Besides, we wanted our brothers here."

"Yeah, Sammy, let me see this ring." Dean leaned over to see the band.

Sam beamed and held his hand out. “It looks like Mom’s, De.”

"Damn, that's nice, Sammy." Dean grinned, looking it over for a second.

"Dean sent me pictures of hers," Gabriel explained, grinning. He couldn't help it, he was happy. He pulled Cas over, cuddling him.

Sam pulled his brother into a hard hug, tears springing to his eyes as he realized quite all that had gone on to put this ring on his finger.

Cas happily snuggled into his big brother. “I missed you a great deal.”

"Not half as much as I missed you, Cassie."Gabriel trailed his fingers through Castiel's hair. "How was the flight?"

"It was fine, but I agree with Dean. we're exhausted."

Gabriel made a little humming sound, kissing Castiel's hair again. "I am sorry that you are so tired."

Dean watched the brother's, finding himself smiling. "If you want, we can all sleep together for a bit." He could recognize Gabriel's utter relief, seeing his brother. That need to make sure he was all right.

Cas gave Dean a look of pure adoration. "That's a great idea, Dean. I'd love it."

Dean nudged his brother. "That work for you? When's class start?"

Relieved that he'd been asked, Gabriel leaned more on Castiel's shoulder.

"It sounds great." Sam glanced at his watch. "I don't have to leave for two hours."

"We're almost done eating anyway." Dean finished up his waffles, then started to pick up the dishes. "Give Cas and I a sec to get into our PJs, and we'll be ready."

Cas got up and kissed Dean's cheek, then grabbed his bag from beside the door. "Where can I change?"

"Your room is the one farthest down the hall on the left. There's a bathroom in between the rooms. Ours is the other side of the hall. Just give Sam and me a shout." Gabriel moved, snuggling against Sam as Dean led Castiel down the hall.

Cas let Dean take the bag from him. "This apartment is gorgeous."

"It really is. I'm glad. I hated the dorm Sammy was stuck in. He's too big for those beds." Dean entered the room and stared. "Holy shit, that's a nice bed..."

Cas had to laugh as he sat down on the bed. "Memory foam. My brother is obsessed with it."

"Hey, no complaints from me," Dean told him, stripping off his clothes. Digging into the bag, Dean pulled out a pair of lounge pant. "Thanks for holding me together on the plane."

"It's what I'm here for," Cas murmured, pulling out his own clothes. His eyes were already getting heavy.

Dean pulled on his pants, then moved to help him get dressed. "How's this?" Poor Cas...

"It's good." Finally, in his pajamas, Cas sprawled out on the enormous bed. "Need to snuggle you."

"Guys, we're good when you are." Dean tossed the bag gently off of the bed.

Sam came into the room a few minutes later, wearing sweats and a ratty college tee.

Gabriel followed, wearing one of Sam's shirts and a pair of sweatpants as well. "Dean, you're awesome."

Cuddling Castiel against him, Dean grinned. "I know. Come to bed."

Sam climbed into the bed and scooted against Dean. "Do you guys like your room?"

"We love it, Sammy." Dean yawned as he felt Gabriel snuggle in against Castiel, who seemed to have fallen asleep already.

Getting himself comfortable, Sam closed his eyes. "Good. We have a room for Charlie, too."

"Mm... show us later..." Dean closed his eyes, quickly dropping off to sleep.

When Dean woke up again, he and Cas were alone in the bed. He was wrapped around his sweet boyfriend and Cas was snoring softly against his neck.

Dean yawned a little, pressing a sleepy kiss against Castiel's hair. He had to take a moment to orient himself, and groaned as he realized he had to find that bathroom that he was told about. He moved, trying to unwrap himself from Castiel's limbs.

Cas stirred as Dean moved him gently. "Dean...?"

"Shhh... gotta find the bathroom, love." Dean kissed him softly before he rolled off of the bed, stretching. Sam probably had class, but where was Gabriel?

When he came back from the bathroom, he found Cas sitting up against the pillows and playing with the TV remote. “Hi...”

"Hey, honey." Dean moved, crawling back into the bed. "Gabriel left a note. Apparently, he went to the store to get stuff for dinner."

Cas eagerly curled into Dean. “And Sam has class?”

Pulling Castiel to him, Dean had to smile at how naturally they just fit together. "Mmhm. I must have heard Gabe leave or something."

Cas sighed sadly. “Is it bad that I already miss our babies?”

"I know, but Bobby promised that he'd spoil them. They'll be just fine." Even if he missed having Scout curled between his feet and Atticus sleeping by his head- thank God for allergy meds.

“I know...” Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Gabe left all of his login info. Want to watch a movie?”

"Sounds good to me. What are you thinking?" Dean rubbed Castiel's shoulder. His boyfriend had been so tense since Gabriel's mugging, he hated it. And then he'd worried him with his job- which Dean loved... He completely missed Castiel's words, lost in thought.

Looking at Dean, Castiel tilted his head a bit. "Sweetheart?"

Dean looked at Castiel, caught in his brooding. "Oh. Sorry, Cas. What was that?"

"I asked if you wanted to watch something scary or funny?" The younger man lightly trailed his fingers over his shoulders.

"Up to you, Cas. Whatever you're in the mood for." Laying his head on Castiel's shoulder, Dean sighed.

"I think I'd like something scary. That way you can hug me even tighter." Cas smiled as he began browsing the movies.

"We can watch Pontypool? It's a good one." Dean told him, kissing his jaw. "It's a zombie movie, but all from the inside of a small-town radio station. It's good."

"Pontypool..." Cas did a search and found the movie Dean suggested. Then he hit play and crawled into Dean's lap.

"I love how you fit here." Hugging Castiel close, Dean relaxed a little. "Like you were made for me to hold you."

Smiling, the dark-haired man relaxed back into his embrace. "I feel the same about you. You make me feel so safe."

"I'm sorry you hate my job..." Shit. He hadn't meant to say that. He'd just planned on zoning into the movie.

Startled, Cas looked up at Dean with big eyes. "Dean, I don't hate your job!"

Sighing, Dean paused the movie before cupping Castiel's face. "You look terrified when I go to work, honey."

Fuck. He’d never intended to make Dean feel like this- he knew how much he loved his job, and Castiel never wanted to take that from him. “I don’t mean to… I just worry so much.”

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean stroked his fingers along Castiel's stubbled jaw. "What can I do?"

“I don’t know. I’ll try to work on it...” He’d have to figure something out- he just didn’t know what.

"Bobby said they have counselors for spouses through the department. Would you go with me to that?" Honestly, Dean hated the thought of talking about his feelings, but he'd do it for Cas. Anything for him.

That made Cas look up at Dean. “Therapy? Of course, I’d go with you.”

"I just want you to be happy, love." Dean bit his lower lip, then kissed him softly.

His poor love- always so giving and worrying about himself last. “You make me happy. I swear.”

"Good." Dean kissed Castiel, pulling him closer. "I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean. So much.” Stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair, Castiel smiled softly.

Dean nuzzled against Castiel's jaw. "What are you gonna do if someone else wins me at the auction?"

“Oh, sweetheart, that won’t happen.” Castiel was certain of that. He’d already pulled aside- with Gabriel’s help- a large portion of money to ‘buy’ his man with. He wasn’t risking losing the auction.

Raising an eyebrow at Castiel's indulgent tone, Dean looked at him. "So sure, hm?"

“Somehow I doubt Lisa can raise $500,000,” Cas replied smugly.

Dean's jaw dropped a bit, and he stared at his boyfriend. "Cas, that's... that's a lot of money!" And he knew Lisa came from money, but he really doubted that she'd be willing to go that high.

Shrugging, Castiel smirked a bit at Dean’s shock. He had the money, and he was going to do it. “No, it’s really not. And Gabe is going to match my bid. We love the work you guys do.”

"Cas... but that's..." Dean stared, then shook his head. "That's too much money, Cas, I don't even know what we'd do with that much money."

“You would find something,” Cas murmured.

Dean poked him, then pressed Castiel back against the bedding. "I'm going to find something, all right..."

Cas looked up at him with adoring eyes. “Find what?”

"...Your cock, Cas." He was too innocent, honestly, but Dean found it sexy that Cas loved him that much that he'd go all out like that.

“Oh, I see.” Cas laughed as he finally understood.

Pulling Castiel's pants down, Dean shoved his shirt up and out of the way. "Fuck you're gorgeous, baby."

“I’m all yours, sweetheart,” Cas murmured, his eyes shining with arousal.

Dean nuzzled his cock, then licked at the head of his cock. "Mmm... delicious."

The other man sighed and shifted his hips. “Yes...”

Flicking the head of his cock with his tongue, Dean looked up at Castiel as he swallowed him down.

Humming to himself, Gabriel entered the apartment quietly, not wanting to wake up Dean and Cas. He put the groceries away, then headed down the hall. He opened the door nearly silently only to freeze in horror at what he was seeing. "Fucking SOCK ON THE DOOR!" He yelled, unable to think of anything else. He had teased Cas about it multiple times growing up, but fuck!

Cas yelped and tried to grab a sheet. “Gabriel!”

Dean winced as Castiel's knee hit his chest in his scramble, trying not to choke as the cock was ripped from his throat and mouth.

Ducking out, Gabriel slammed the door. "Buying locks for the doors. All the fucking doors!"

Swearing, Cas finally covered himself. His chest was heaving and his heart racing for all the wrong reasons.

Dean gasped, rolling to the side as he coughed. Not the name he wanted to hear his boyfriend call during sex! He gripped his ribs, trying to calm the cough.

Cas reached out, patting Dean’s back firmly. “Dean? Breathe!”

"Ow..." he breathed after a long moment, falling flat on the bed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Cas continued to pat his back. “Are you hurt?”

"My pride." Dean licked his lips. His throat was a little sore but he wasn't going to tell him.

“Mine too. I’m going to murder my brother,” the younger man growled, smoothing Dean’s hair as his breathing calmed.

"We should. Fucking evil." Sitting up, Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss.

Cas melted into the kiss, his annoyance fading. “Lock the door?”

Dean grinned at the little demand, moving to do as he was told. "That I can do!" He clicked the lock over before he crawled back into the bed.

The younger man pushed the sheets away again. “Can we resume our activity?”

"You want my mouth on your cock again, hm?" Laughing a little, Dean leaned forward and licked a broad stripe up the length of it.

Cas shuddered and closed his eyes. “Oh, Dean...”

"Yes, baby?" Dean purred the words, then swallowed Castiel down again.

It only took a few moments for Cas to become fully hard again. Sweat beaded on his brow as he grabbed at the sheets.

"Mmm... You want me to finger you, Cas? Or you can ride me." Dean sucked at the head of his cock again, teasing him with his tongue.

“I want to ride you, Dean,” Cas rumbled. “I need your penis inside of me.”

Grinning, Dean moved to grab the lube from his bag. He loved Castiel's 'dirty' talk, the clinical names... it was Cas. It was just perfect. He grabbed the lube from his bag, then slicked his fingers.

Stroking them over Castiel's ass, Dean spread the lubricant around his hole, then eased a finger inside. "Good, honey?"

Cas nodded, concentrating on relaxing his body. It was still such a foreign sensation. “Keep going...”

"You're so good for me, Cas..." Dean nipped down from Castiel's knee up his tender inner thigh. He sucked bruises there, claiming him as he added another finger. He worked him open as he stretched his rim, letting his fingers find his prostate. "Want more, Cas? Want another finger?"

“Mm… fuck yes...” He rolled his hips, eager for more.

Dean worked his fingers inside of Castiel until he was three deep, fucking the younger man with the thick digits. "Look at you, your cock's leaking... You need something, Cas?"

Cas tossed his head to the side. “I need you inside of me, Dean. Please. I need you.”

Slicking his cock, Dean moved over Castiel. "You want to ride me, or like this?" He let his cock tease his slick rim.

Caught in pleasure, Cas looked up at Dean with big eyes. “Can you fuck me just like this?” He rasped.

Lifting Castiel's hips, Dean carefully worked his cock into Castiel. "I can definitely fuck you like this, Baby. Fuck, you're tight…"

A sharp cry escaped Cas as Dean’s big cock stretched him. “Fuck, that’s perfect...”

Dean held still for a long moment, reaching down to stroke Castiel's cock. "Mmm... you're so beautiful, Cas."

A shudder went through his lover. “Keep doing that and I won’t last,” he managed.

Rolling his hips, Dean let go of Castiel's cock for a moment, starting to fuck him hard and fast. "Fuck, baby- that's so good."

Cas grabbed at the headboard, loudly encouraging Dean to fuck him harder. “Oh fuck, Dean! Harder!”

Growling, Dean gripped Castiel's hips, pulling him onto his cock with each thrust. "Fuck, Cas, this what you need, hm?" He tilted his hips, trying to find the spot that would drive the dark-haired man even wilder.

“Yes! I need your huge penis-cock! I need your cock!” Castiel’s head was thrown back against the pillow, his lips red and puffy from their kisses.

"So fucking tight, Cas- so fucking good. I'm gonna fill you up with my come- you like that, don't you?" He nipped at Castiel's neck, sucking bruises on his skin as the sound of their bodies moving, filled the room.

“Yes, I need it!” Cas babbled as he canted his hips and dug his heels into the mattress. “Want you to fill me up!”

All thoughts of pesky brothers and sound were gone, and Dean just growled, wrapping his hand around Castiel's cock. He jerked him hard and fast, groaning. "Just like that, baby, so fucking beautiful!"

Heat curled low in Castiel’s belly, and he gasped, “D-Dean, I’m gonna come!”

"Come for me, Cas! Come for me, I need it!" Dean bit his lip, groaning as he stroked him. He could feel how damn tight Castiel was him- a hot, silken heat around his cock, getting tighter with each stroke as Castiel's pleasure grew.

Screaming Dean’s name, Cas came almost painfully, his body racked with pleasure. “Dean!”

A few thrusts later, Dean was shaking over him as he came, filling Castiel with his come as the gripping of his ass brought him over. "Cas!"

Cas caught Dean in his arms, his breathing erratic. "Fuck, you're amazing," he panted, kissing Dean's sweaty head.

Dean kissed him, shaking a bit. "Mmm... not half as amazing as you are. I didn't hurt you?" He smoothed Castiel's hair, green eyes staring into blue.

"No, nothing that won't go away," he murmured, smoothing Dean's hair back.

"Good... I was rougher than before." Dean turned his head, pressing a kiss to Castiel's wrist. "I love you, Cas."

Almost purring in contentment, Castiel smiled down at him. "Love you too, Dean…"

Hearing music now that they were still, Dean had to laugh a little. "I think your brother might hit me."

“That’s a distinct possibility,” Cas smirked and rubbed Dean’s back. “Probably pissed that you made me scream that loud.”

"I did nothing." Laughing, Dean stole a kiss from him, gently stroking his hands over him.

Amused, the dark-haired man shook his head. “Of course you did. You just gave me a mind-blowing orgasm.”

Dean smirked, slowly pulling free of Castiel. "I'll clean us up, love." Castiel was covered in come.

“Alright, sweetheart.” Cas snuggled into his pillows, smiling sunnily at Dean.

Humming to himself, Dean moved to get the wipes from his bag so that he could clean them up.

XXXXX

Gabriel sat in the kitchen, feeling all sorts of horrified. He couldn't get the image out of his brain! Ugh. He needed a lobotomy. Anything not to see _that_ especially since the sons of bitches were fucking now! He reached over, turning the radio up louder.

The front door opened and Sam came up behind Gabe, confused by Asia blaring from the radio. “Baby?”

Looking up at Sam, Gabriel stood and walked into his arms. "Worst. Day. Ever." He hid his face in his chest, shaking his head.

Sam held Gabe tight and kissed his head. “What happened? Did you burn a cake?”

"...No. Dean was sucking Castiel's... and I walked in, and then they fucked!" Gabriel looked up at Sam, faintly horrified.

“Oh...” A smile teased Sam’s lips. “They traumatized you.”

Gabriel glowered at him as he saw the smile before huffing back off into the kitchen.

“I still love you, babe!” Sam called after him.

Grumbling, Gabriel debated making boxed macaroni and cheese for them all, but he'd already gotten the stuff for burgers.

Sam joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later, wanting something to drink. “Have I told you today how much I love this place?”

"Not today, no." Gabriel glanced over at him, working on mixing up the meat. "I'm glad that you like it. We need locks. On all of the doors."

Sam snorted and finally settled on a large glass of milk. “Thought the doors had locks?”

"...Then we should show people how to use them." Gabriel huffed, looking over at Sam. "I know things that I never wanted to know, Sammich. It's not fair."

The younger man tried not to laugh as he sat down with his milk.

Nudging him, Gabriel separated the burger into patties for dinner. "Glad that my horrifying experience amuses you."

Shaking his head with a smirk, Sam traced his fingers along the side of his glass. “It does. But I still love you.”

"And I love you, even if you are a brat." Setting the patties into the pan, Gabriel moved to wash his hands.

Fuck, he loved watching him move around a kitchen. Gabriel was just so precise, each movement measured and in control. “How long can our brothers stay?”

Drying off his hands, Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam's waist. "He's off for four days. So we've got three days, and they're heading back the night of the fourth."

“Great. I’m glad I don’t have class on Friday.” Sam snuggled into Gabe.

"Me too." Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's jaw, then spanked him lightly. "What do you want for a side?"

“Hmm… surprise me.”

"I can do that." Moving back over to the fridge, Gabriel grabbed out some ingredients.

Sam watched him adoringly. “We should have a big cookout this weekend.”

"We can do that. We did get a bit of yard with the apartment." Gabriel mused, making a mental note to make sure they had a good grill for the occasion.

“You’re perfect.” Sam kissed his neck and sighed contently.

Leaning against Sam, Gabriel made a soft noise. "Were you serious earlier? Do you want to have me inside of you?"

“Of course I do...” Sam kissed the side of his head and trailed his hand over Gabe’s abdomen. “I just had to be ready.”

"I didn't want to push you." Gabriel murmured, biting his lower lip. "If you want to stop, we'll stop. You know I won't hurt you."

The sweet concern from his brash blond had Sam smiling. “I know you won’t. And you haven’t pushed me. It’s why I love you.”

Turning, Gabriel leaned up to steal a kiss. "Love you, Samshine. Always," He murmured against his lips, going up on tiptoe.

Sam swept Gabe into his arms, holding him tight. “God, you’re all I’ve ever wanted...”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, then his legs. He knew all too well that his man could easily hold him. He kissed him lingeringly, nipping at his mouth.

Grinning, Sam pressed his lips to Gabe’s, his arms tightening around the smaller man.

"Mmm..." Gabriel reached behind him and turned the food off before he smirked against his lips. "You like me climbing you, don't you, baby?"

“You know I do.” Sam gave his hips a little thrust.

Grinding against Sam, Gabriel nipped at his mouth, sucking on Sam's lower lip. "Take me to bed, Sammich. Dinner can be a little late."

Chuckling, Sam hugged Gabe tighter and carried him out of the kitchen.

Impatient, Gabriel nipped down the side of his neck and sucking at the places that he knew would drive his man wild.

Sam had to focus on walking as Gabe played with his neck. "Fuck."

"Mmm... I was hoping so, Samshine." He smirked, sucking and teasing at Sam's ear lobe. "You're very hard."

"So hard it hurts," the younger man replied as they finally made it to their bedroom.

Gabriel shut the door hard behind him, reaching to do the lock before he wrapped his arms around Sam again. "Terribly sorry, gorgeous. We'll have to make sure that's taken care of."

Wrapping his arms around Gabriel, Sam made a soft sound. “Yeah? What are you proposing, sweetness?”

"Oh, I was proposing either me inside of you or you inside of me." He nipped at his jaw again, growling.

Nuzzling Gabe’s neck, Sam inhaled deeply. “For the first time… I’d like to be in you.”

Fuck. Had he just whined? That needy little noise was blush-worthy, at least. Gabriel bared his neck to Sam, tugging at his shirt. "Yes, please- Sam..."

Nipping along Gabriel’s neck Sam smirked, purring, “I want to open you up first. I’ll use my fingers, then my tongue. I know you like my tongue,” against his skin. Feeling him shiver, Sam moved to straighten.

"Sam, please!" Gabriel pulled him closer, trying to steal a kiss and get Sam's shirt off- not that his position wrapped around him was going to help.

Chuckling, Sam deliberately held still and softened his voice. “You love my tongue when it’s running up and down your cock. And you love it when I lick your balls.”

Pressing his face into Sam's neck, Gabriel forced himself to take a breath before he tried to wiggle down. "You're making me fucking crazy, baby, but you know that."

“And I’m loving every moment of it.” Sam’s hands tightened on Gabriel.

Sliding a hand between them, Gabriel stroked Sam's cock. "That's because my boy's a tease... and I fucking love it."

Sam inhaled sharply and wobbled over to the bed. “I just want to make you happy, sir.”

Gabriel climbed down, turning to crawl onto the bed. "You always do, Samshine. Now... you want me to help with your clothing or work at getting mine off?"

Sam played with Gabe’s shirt. “I actually have a fantasy that I want to play out, but it may not be realistic for our first time together.”

"What's that, loveling?" Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel tilted his face up so that he could press a soft kiss to his lips.

Kissing him back, Sam leaned into Gabriel’s hands, his hazel eyes intense. “Well… I wanted to fuck you with my jeans still on. I would just unzip them, then push myself into you.”

"...We can do that." The older man found himself agreeing rather quickly. "I mean, you'd want to undo the button, maybe..." He reached down, pressing the heel of his hand to his cock.

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t the first time be more… romantic?” He bit his lower lip unsurely.

"Samshine, our first time should be fucking ours, and that's it. We can have it be romantic and dirty at the same time." Gabriel moved, nipping at Sam's mouth, sucking at his lip for a long moment. "After all... my good boy gets what he wants."

Encouraged by Gabe’s words, Sam yanked his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans. Then he slowly lowered his zipper, allowing his cock to spring free of its confinement.

"Fuck." Gabriel licked his lips, suddenly forgetting his own clothing as he moved to suck Sam's cock. How could he resist?

Sam inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. “Your mouth is perfect.”

"Mmmhm... so's your cock, Samshine." Gabriel winked at him, then swallowed him down again, moaning along his length.

Sam couldn’t help fisting his hands in Gabe’s hair. “Oh, fuck!”

The tug on his hair went straight to his cock. Gabriel gasped, working Sam's length for a long moment. Not too much, mind you- he had every intention of leaving Sam a bit wild for all of his promises.

The younger man loved the attention he was getting. “Mm, that’s so good...”

He continued for several minutes before Gabriel pulled back, pushing his hair back before he stripped his shirt off. "Fuck, Sam."

“No, Gabe. I’m going to fuck you,” Sam rumbled, his eyes darkening.

Gabriel licked his lips, watching him closely. "So you said. What was it you were going to do to me again, Sammich?"

“I’m going to open you up.” Sam pushed Gabe back against the bed a little roughly. “With my fingers. Then my tongue.”

Staring up at Sam with wide eyes, Gabriel licked his lips. His pants were far too fucking tight- that little bit of sass... he was fucking delicious looking.

Smirking down at the smaller man, Sam ran a single finger over Gabriel’s fly. “You want that, don’t you? Want my tongue.”

"Yes, Sam, please..." Gabriel bit his lip, his hands going to the fly of his jeans and trying to work it open. He was staring at Sam, though, completely focused on him.

Sam’s mouth curved in a wicked smile. “That’s it, angel.”

Fuck. Gabriel licked his lips, swallowing hard. Holy shit. That look on Sam's face was fucking delectable. He rolled his hips, working to take his pants down and off.

With Gabe fully nude beneath him, Sam went to work. He settled between Gabe’s legs and licked at Gabe’s thick cock.

Finding himself suddenly positioned just so, Gabriel gasped at the feeling of Sam's mouth on him. "Oh, fuck, Samshine- that's..." He bit his lower lip, forcing himself to stay still.

Sam chuckled softly and pressed his thumb against Gabe’s opening.

" _Sam!_ that's-" Gabriel arched against him, trying to get more. His evil lover, though, stopped him.

“We are doing this my way,” Sam said sharply before giving Gabe another lick.

Gabriel gasped, grabbing his bedding as Sam tormented him. "Yes, Sir-" he managed, trying to tease him a bit.

Fuck, he was perfect. And he tasted delicious- clean skin and Gabriel. “That’s my sweetheart.”

The blond slid his hands up his chest to tease his nipples, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He hadn't expected Sam to take control like this, and fuck if it wasn't a massive turn on.

He nuzzled Gabe’s heavy balls for a moment before taking one into his mouth. “Mm...”

They might not have had penetrative sex yet, but Sam knew exactly how to make his body squirm. Pulling his hand from his nipple, Gabriel touched Sam's hair. He wasn't going to beg- he knew Sam would get there, and he knew that his lover was going to push him as much as he did him. Still, he gasped, then moaned as Sam sucked.

Thrilled at Gabe’s eager responses, Sam sucked eagerly and let a moan roll through him.

Fuck- the sound just vibrated over him, and Gabriel arched his back a little. "Fuck, Sa- Sir, that's..."

God, Gabe was falling apart already and Sam loved it. He wrapped a large hand around Gabriel’s cock, stroking.

Taking a slow breath, Gabriel forced himself to still. He was going to behave, and let Sam take his time. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Sam slowed his sucking, meeting Gabe’s eyes for a moment before he swallowed his thick cock down. Finding a rhythm, he worked him with his tongue.

His lower lip was already puffing up under his even, white teeth, but Gabriel couldn't help it. Not when Sam looked like that, not when he focused those hazel eyes on him.

Sam continued to suck his dick until he felt Gabe was close to his orgasm. Then he let go with a pop and began stroking Gabe’s entrance with his thumb.

Gabriel whimpered- he'd been so _close_! And then Sam was just... He shifted his hips, forgetting his earlier lesson as he tried to get more from him.

Sam smirked and stilled his thumb. “You’re ready for me, aren’t you?”

Gabriel growled, looking at him with hot eyes. "After you fucked me with that toy last night... I want you inside of me."

The memories from last night filled Sam and made him smile salaciously. “I’m going to fill you up.”

"Gonna fuck me? Fill me up with your co-" Gabriel broke off as Sam slicked his fingers, then pushed one deep inside of his ass.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Sam teased, watching in fascination as his finger disappeared into Gabe.

Tossing his head, Gabriel bit his lower lip again as he pulled his legs up and apart for Sam. "More, please, Sir?" He could be good... when he felt like it.

“Alright...” Sam Ggave him a moment before adding another long finger.

Fuck, Sam had big hands. He felt fucking amazing. Gabriel rolled his hips as Sam stretched him, a bead of pre-come appearing at the head of his cock.

“You’re so good for me,” the younger man murmured, watching Gabe eagerly. “So good.”

Sam's fingers twisted just so and Gabriel cried out, his back arching. "Fuck- more, please!"

“You want a third finger, Angel?”

"Yes, another, please, Sam- I need..." He bit his lower lip, pulling his legs up and out of Sam's way further. "I need another finger, so I can take your cock." Because Sam was fucking massive, and no way was the stretch of two fingers going to be enough for that monster- even if he couldn't fucking wait.

Thrilled, Sam eased a third finger into his willing lover. “How is that, baby?”

Whining, Gabriel pushed a hand into his own hair, tugging on the blond locks. "Fuck, baby... you've got big hands. Fucking love it."

Making a pleased sound as he watched Gabriel writhe, Sam smirked a bit. “Good... I’m going to take such good care of you.”

"Always- I know you will." The baker panted the words, eagerly fucking himself on Sam's thick fingers.

Gabriel was completely gorgeous, falling apart like this for him- and he wasn’t even inside of him yet. “You’re so beautiful. So needy.”

"Sam, _please_ , I... I need..." Crying out as Sam's fingers found his prostate, Gabriel arched his back.

Making a pleased sound, Sam began spreading his fingers, opening Gabe even more for him.

Gabriel couldn't believe the sounds that Sam was pulling from him. He couldn't remember being like this with anyone else, but this was Sam- with his gorgeous smiles and those fucking dimples flashing at him. The blond bit his lower lip, gripping the base of his cock.

“Gabe… are you ready for me?” Sam met his eyes, hopeful and nervous.

"Fuck, yes." Gabriel reached, pulling Sam into a filthy kiss as he bit and sucked at his lips.

Nodding, Sam gently withdrew his fingers and grabbed his bottle of lube.

Fuck, he was gorgeous. Gabriel swallowed hard, watching as he slicked his cock. "You're beautiful."

“I think you’re beautiful.” Sam groaned as he stroked himself.

Gabriel's eyes were dark as he reached down to stroke his own cock. "Come on, Sam- I want you inside of me. I want your thick cock stretching my ass wide for you. Please?"

“Okay, baby. Okay.” Letting go of his cock, Sam gripped Gabe’s hips. Then he pressed the tip of his cock against Gabe.

He felt fucking massive, and for a second, Gabriel didn't think that this wasn't going to work when Sam was _there_ fucking inside of him. Crying out, Gabriel wrapped his legs high around Sam's hips as he was filled, so fucking perfectly.

“Oh god, Gabe...oh fuck...” Sam’s big body shuddered as he entered Gabe.

It seemed to take forever and yet no time at all, as Gabriel's body took Sam's cock. He wanted to comment something flippant, about Sam's cock being massive, but he couldn't. Not when he was watching Sam like that. "Love you, Samshine."

“Love you too, Gabe...” Sam grabbed one of Gabe’s legs and slung it over his shoulder.

Gabriel yelped at the change in position, not because it hurt, but fuck was it hot. "Samshine, please- I need... I need you to move." He rocked his hips or tried to.

Nodding, Sam tried his best to mimic the movements he had made with his fingers. Slow, tantalizing, mouthwatering.

"Oh, fuck-" Gabriel bit his lower lip hard, staring up at his fiance, sliding his hands up his arms. He wasn't sure how Sam'd found _that_ angle right from the start but it was perfect.

Sam lowered his head and peppered kisses over Gabe’s neck. “Mm...”

Gabriel felt the tension in his shoulders, his back arching. "So good, Sam- you can go harder."

Determined not to injure his lover, Sam shook his head. “Don’t want to hurt you...”

"You won't, please- Sam, that's..." he nipped at his jaw, groaning.

He was still worried, but he snapped his hips, driving harder into Gabe.

Gabriel cried out, reaching down to stroke his cock. "Oh fuck, fuck- just like that, Sam!"

Encouraged, Sam moved faster. “I love you, Gabe!”

"Love you so much!" Gabriel gasped, crying out with each thrust.

Needing leverage, Sam grabbed the headboard as his thrusts became erratic and desperate.

Gabriel started to tense, pulling him closer as his orgasm grew painfully close. "Fuck, Sam. Come with me. Fill me up with your come-"

There was no way he could hold back after that. Pounding harder into Gabe, Sam gasped and shuddered. “I’m gonna come!”

Crying out, Gabriel held Sam tight as thick ropes of come streaked over their chest. His ass gripped Sam almost desperately, like it was trying to pull his orgasm from him.

Sam buried his face in Gabe’s neck, holding to the other man as though his life depended on it. His body arched, the rhythmic clenching of his lover’s body around him forcing the orgasm from him in a way that he’d never experienced before. His thrusts became erratic, and he gave a guttural cry of Gabriel’s name as he filled him with his seed.

"Samshine, love..." Gabriel stroked his hands over Sam, panting a bit.

Eventually, Sam gently pulled out of Gabe and tenderly cleaned him up. Then he cleaned himself as well before snuggling into Gabe again.

Gabriel kissed him, feeling himself blushing. Hell. "I'm gaping, aren't I?" He reached down, trailing his fingers over his tender, stretched rim.

“You’re perfect,” Sam insisted contently. “That was… beyond words.”

Cuddling against Sam, Gabriel pressed a kiss over his heart. "I love you, so damn much, Samshine. That was amazing."

“Do you feel okay? Was I too rough?” Sam fretted a little, debating checking to see if he was all right.

Laughing a little, Gabriel nipped at Sam's jaw. "You were fucking perfect, Samshine. You felt amazing. I'm gonna ride you later."

“You are? I’d love that...” Fuck, the image of that… His man painted a lovely picture.

"Oh, definitely." Nibbling along Sam's throat, Gabriel ran a hand over his chest.

Sam stretched his long legs and yawned. “I feel boneless.”

Sighing, Gabriel pushed his hand into Sam's hair, playing with the long locks. "Oh? I should be making dinner."

“Can’t we just order in?” The younger man heaved a sigh.

"Well, yeah, but I have burgers on the stove, in the pan..." Gabriel reminded him, pouting slightly. "I should just finish them."

“But that would require you to get up,” Tightening his arms around Gabriel, Sam frowned at the thought.

"So would food delivery," Gabriel explained, kissing his neck with a smile.

Pouting, Sam snuggled closer to Gabe.

"Sulking, Love? I'm sorry." Gabriel kissed him softly, laying more on top of his fiance.

“I don’t want to get up,” he huffed, tugging Gabriel between his legs.

"You don't have to, all right?" Gabriel kissed Sam gently, then scowled as Sam's phone chirped.

Groaning loudly, Sam shook his head. “No. Whatever it is, it can wait.”

"It's me, bitch!" Dean yelled through the door, rolling his eyes. "Getting laid is supposed to mellow you out!"

Gabriel blinked, his lips twitching.

“Fuck off, Dean! I’m trying to enjoy my orgasm!”

"Fine. Cas and I are finishing the burgers. We'll set some aside for you later." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

Gabriel snorted softly, kissing Sam's jaw. Problem solved.

Pleased, Sam curled into Gabe again. “Better.”

"You're grumpy when you don't get your cuddles, brat," Gabriel smirked, trailing his hands slowly over Sam's chest.

“I’m your brat.” And he knew that Gabriel wouldn't change it for the world.

"Mmhm. I should tie you up and spank you." He scraped blunt nails up his thigh. Mmm... he could picture it already...

Fuck. Sam’s eyes darkened at the thought, and goosebumps trailed after Gabriel’s teasing fingers. “I would love for you to tie me up. You can use those handcuffs you bought me...”

Gabriel nipped at Sam's shoulder, making a soft sound. "Careful, Sammich. You're going to make it hard to wait until our brothers are home. I'll spank that tight ass of yours nice and pink..."

“Promise...?” Nope, he was definitely not begging.

"I definitely promise. I think I'd even plug you up first so that when I spanked you, it'd thrust it further into you." Pressing his face into Sam's neck, Gabriel smirked a bit. "I like that idea, don't you?"

“Wait… I’ve heard of plugs, but...” Sam trailed his fingers through Gabriel’s hair.

"But what, Samshine?" Gabriel cupped his face, looking into his hazel eyes.

“I’ve never tried one.” Hell, they’d played with other toys- why was this one different?

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Samshine." Gabriel moved, grabbing a package from his nightstand, then handing the plug to Sam. "This is what I'm talking about."

Sam sat up a little and looked at the plug studiously. “What does it do?”

"This one vibrates." Twisting the end a bit, Gabriel smirked as it started to shake in Sam's hand. "It goes inside, and it sits- this flared bit stops it from going too far in."

“Wow. Have you used them?”

Gabriel smirked, then nodded as he took the toy, trailing it up Sam's thigh. "I love how they feel when I'm at work and horny. I tease myself all day with them."

“You… you do?” A shudder went through Sam as he imagined it.

"Yeah... what're you thinking, Sammich?" Turning off the toy, Gabriel laid it on the bed next to Sam's hip.

“I’m imagining you playing with that in yourself.”

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel looked at his fiance. "You wanna see? I'm all stretched and open. I could put some lube on, and..."

Sam lightly squeezed his hip. “What do you want?”

Grabbing the lube from where they'd discarded it, Gabriel slicked the toy before teasing his tender entrance with it. "Oh, fuck... that's..." He gasped, pushing it in slowly.

The younger man stared in fascination. “You’re amazing.”

Fucking himself with the toy for a long moment, Gabriel tossed his head back, pulling his legs up and back. "Mmm... just me, Sammich."

“And I love you.” Sam reached out and closed his hand around Gabe’s, committing to memory how Gabe moved his own hand.

Gabriel moaned, long and low in his throat, turning his head to steal a kiss from Sam. "Love you too, Samshine. So damn much."

He pushed the toy inside of him, then relaxed. No way was he getting it up again quite that quickly, no matter how good it felt. "I wanna nap. My fiance fucked the hell out of me."

Pleased, Sam snuggled into Gabe again. “I did. And I want you to fuck me soon.”

"Mmm... just let me know when, Sammich." Gabriel kissed his jaw, smiling against his skin. "Love you."

“Love you more.”

"Not possible, Sammich." Not at all. Gabriel was entirely positive about it. He smirked, letting his lashes drift shut.

Sam pressed a sweet kiss to Gabe’s forehead. “Sure...”

"Get some rest, hm?" Gabriel smiled, tilting his head to steal a soft kiss. "I'm yours, after all. We can cuddle for hours."

“I love that you’ll cuddle with me,” the younger man whispered.

Pinching Sam's hip lightly, Gabriel rolled his eyes a bit. As if he'd be anywhere else. Sam was his, and his fiance. "Of course. When do you want to get married? After school?"

“Mm-hmm. I’d love it,” the younger man mumbled sleepily.

"Good." Gabriel smiled sleepily, kissing his jaw.

Sam tugged him even closer. “You make me so happy...”

"You make me happy, baby. Incredibly happy. I love you so damn much." He snuggled against him, tucking his head against his chest.

Sam closed his own eyes and yawned. “Hmm...”


	19. Some Beach

Dean shook his head as he looked out the window at California. This hadn't been how he'd planned their trip going here. They'd all missed each other so much... that he'd immediately pounced Castiel and their brothers... erg. He didn't even want to think about what he knew. It was not something that any brother wanted to know.

Cas came up behind him and pressed his cheek to Dean’s back.

It took a long moment for the firefighter to relax back into his boyfriend, then looked at him over his shoulder. "What's up, Cas?"

“Nothing. Just need to hold you,” the younger man mumbled.

Turning in Castiel's arms, Dean pressed a gentle kiss to the younger man's jaw. "I put the leftovers in the fridge for our brothers."

Making a soft sound, Castiel ran a hand over Dean’s side. “Good. Gabe will appreciate that.”

"Mmm. Sammy too. He was being a pain in the ass." Dean shook his head with a laugh, kissing his jaw.

Cas chuckled as well. “While we wait for them to rejoin us, would you like to do the Netflix and chill?”

Unable to stop himself, Dean laughed a little. His adorable Cas... did he honestly not realize? Probably. "Do me a favor and define that for me, gorgeous?"

His brow furrowed as he played with Dean’s shirt. “We would watch Netflix and cuddle on the couch.”

Dean grinned, leaning down to kiss him lingeringly. "You're completely perfect, you know that, right?" He smoothed his fingers along the younger man's back, grinning.

Giving him a gummy smile in return, Castiel leaned into Dean’s caress. “I like to think that I am perfect for you.”

"You definitely are." Kissing Castiel's jaw, Dean swung him up into his arms, carrying him towards the couch. "Netflix and chill, hon, means that we'd be having sex, or at least a heavy petting session."

Understanding suddenly dawned on Cas and his eyes widened. “I see.”

Sitting down on the couch, Dean pulled Castiel into his lap with a quick flex of his muscles. "Mmm... me too, gorgeous."

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s neck. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

"How so?" Looking into the cobalt color of Castiel's eyes, Dean stroked his fingers along his stubbled jaw. He was so damn gorgeous to look at- and those lips of his...

“Just to have you, Dean. You are incredible.”

"Now you're being silly, Cas." He shook his head, nudging him with a grin.

“Not silly. Truthful,” Cas insisted. “A few months ago, I never thought I’d go on a date, much less meet the most perfect man for me.”

Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck, sighing softly before he let his fingers trace over the scar on Castiel's chest. He still hurt, thinking about his little brother, but he couldn't help but be thankful.

Cupping Dean’s face, the younger man made Dean meet his gaze. “I love you, Dean. You are my greatest gift.”

"Cas..." Dean's voice broke a little bit as he turned Castiel in his lap for a kiss. "I love you... so damn much. More than I knew was possible."

Cas returned his kiss eagerly. “Please don’t cry...”

"I'm not," The firefighter assured him, sucking Castiel's lower lip into his mouth. He teased it with his teeth for a moment.

He inhaled sharply and smiled. “I’ve been thinking about something...”

"What's that, Cas?" Licking his own lips as he watched Castiel, Dean tilted his head. What was that look in Castiel's eyes?

“You are my first… everything.” He held his palm to Dean’s and linked their fingers. “Everything I experience will be with you.”

Staring for a moment, Dean's brow furrowed as they lined up their fingers. "I know. I feel really bad that I can't do the same with you." He didn't regret his past, but he did feel... guilty wasn't the correct word, but it was the closest thing that he could come to it.

“Don’t. It’s part of who you are and I love you.” Cas softly kissed his lips.

Kissing him back, Dean let his lashes slowly drift shut. "I love you, Cas." He hugged him close, then nuzzled along his jaw.

Cas snuggled closer to Dean’s chest, relaxed and content. “You are so comfortable.”

Dean snorted softly, shaking his head. "You told me that I was too bony or something yesterday on the plane."

“I was crabby. And your shoulder was a little bony in that position."

"You're grumpy when you're tired." Dean grabbed the remote, amused at the blue-eyed man. "What should we watch?"

“Hmm...” Cas snuggled even closer to Dean. “You choose.”

Dean nodded and found Doctor Sexy before he cuddled against his man. "This work, brat?"

“Works.” Cas slipped his arm around Dean’s neck again.

Smiling against his neck, Dean nibbled at his skin, smirking against him. "Mmm..."

Cas’s eyes closed slowly. “Love that.”

"Mmm... Good. You react fucking perfectly, Cas. So fucking delicious." He teased down the curve, letting his teeth find the sensitive parts.

A shiver went through Cas and he shifted his hips. “Oh...”

"Mmm?" A little suction here and Dean stopped just short of leaving a mark. After all, he hadn't asked.

Like the smart ass firefighter didn’t know _exactly_ what he was doing. “You enjoy teasing me.”

"Do you mind?" Dean's lips stilled on Castiel's skin, and he pulled back a bit.

“Mind you teasing me? Of course not.” Even if it was brilliant, wicked torture. Castiel’d never thought that he’d enjoy something like that before Dean, but he was teaching him many things.

Dean pressed his face against Castiel's neck, then pressed a gentle kiss just behind his ear. "I love you, Cas. Tell me if I do something that you don't like."

“You know I will. And everything you’ve done, I’ve loved.” Honestly, he really didn’t think that Dean would do anything that he didn’t like- he’d loved it all so far.

"Good." Dean nipped at his neck, sucking at the spot teasingly.

“Oh...” Cas shifted his hips again, unable to help himself.

Sliding his hands down Castiel's chest, Dean smirked a little as he caught his hips in his hands. "What's that wiggle for, baby?"

“You’re making me hard.” And now he wasn’t letting him move! Castiel growled a bit.

"Am I? Hmm... Anything I can do about that?" The firefighter nipped at his ear lobe, teasing it with his teeth before he sucked.

Well, if he needed to be told… Castiel raised a brow at him, “You can unfasten my pants and touch me.”

Dean smirked, trailing his fingers over Castiel's cock through his pants. "Mmhm... that does sound like a good idea."

“I… I’d love it..” At some point, he was going to take control away from him- but for now, he’d give in.

Slowly opening Castiel's pants, Dean teasingly ran his fingers through Castiel's happy trail, tugging gently on the strands.

“Dean...” Cas inhaled sharply and lightly pulled at Dean’s hair.

"Yes, honey?" Dean smirked, nipping at his neck teasingly. His fingers stopped just short of his cock before he began at the top near his navel again.

“Please touch me,” the younger man bit his lower lip hard, making himself hold still.

"I am touching you, aren't I?" He smirked, trailing his fingers over Castiel's cock.

Rocking his hips up to prolong the contact, he gasped, “You know what I mean...”

"Tell me, Cas. I want to hear." Dean nipped at his throat, sucking at a mark to the surface.

“I want you to touch me.” Cas’s voice cracked as he spoke. “I want your hand on my pe- on my cock.”

"Fuck... That's perfect, baby." Dean wrapped his hand around him, making a pleased sound. "That's exactly what I want." He nipped at his neck, then sucked up another mark on his shoulder.

“I just want you.” Cas thrust up into his hand.

"That's it baby... love you so damn much, Cas." Dean rocked his cock up against his ass.

Cas was completely unashamed when he came just a few minutes later just by Dean touching him. He was in love with the best man he could have dreamed of, and damn it it was too easy for Dean to pleasure him.

Smirking, Dean kissed his jaw. "Mmm... you're so good for me, Cas." He nuzzled against his neck.

“You’re good for me, too.” Cas yawned and curled into Dean’s chest.

"Liar. You're too good for me, not the other way around." Dean carefully tucked Cas back into his pants.

He grinned and nuzzled Dean’s neck. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Cas." Dean kissed his hair, smiling into against the soft tickle on his skin.

Cas let out a yawn as he held tight to Dean:. “Start your show.”

Doing as he was told, Dean smirked a bit. "I can do that, gorgeous." He kissed his neck, watching as Doctor Sexy walked the halls in his cowboy boots.

“What is it about him that is so appealing to you?” Cas murmured curiously.

Dean blinked, looking at Castiel. "Well... he's got these gorgeous eyes, that wild dark hair, and these boots...er..."

“You like the boots?” Cas played with Dean’s fingers. “Would you like me to wear similar boots?”

"Oh. Er... yeah, that'd be sexy." He bit his lower lip, looking at him. "If you want. I'll wear something if you want me to."

“Well; I have fantasies. It would be incredibly arousing to me if we could act out all of our fantasies.” Castiel found himself blushing despite his best efforts.

"What fantasies? I want to hear about them." Dean cupped his face, looking into Castiel's beautiful eyes.

“Well... I have many. One of my favorites involves me working as a librarian. I’m closing the library when a man comes up behind me...” Staring into the intent green, Castiel swallowed hard.

"Is he returning a book?" He smirked, nudging his boyfriend, sliding his hands teasingly over his back.

“He is. But his hands are on me and he’s apologizing for the book being late...”

"Mmm... we'll have to play in the library when we get home, won't we?" Dean nibbled at Castiel's earlobe, smirking a bit. "Tell me more of your fantasies."

Quietly thrilled that Dean seemed so genuinely curious, Cas snuggled closer and began describing every fantasy he could think of.

Grinning as he listened to Castiel's fantasies, Dean gently massaged Castiel's back. "No firefighter fantasies?"

“You’ve already fulfilled that one,” Cas breathed.

"Ohh, my man's all smooth now." Laughing, Dean pulled him into a kiss, sucking at his lower lip.

Cas grinned and played with Dean’s hair. “What about your fantasies?”

"Mmm... well, that's a good question. I want to go to the library now..." Winking at Castiel, Dean shot him a grin. "I'd like to have my man play doctor with me a bit…"

“I can surely do that.” After all, he’d spent much of his life in the hospital. Playacting a doctor couldn’t be hard.

Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss, sliding his hand down to cup his ass... only to hear his brother's bedroom door open.

Cas heaved a sigh and shifted into a more innocent position.

"Uh uhn... nope." Gabriel pointed at them, shaking his head as he went into the kitchen. "No grumbling. You flew out here to be with us. We all fucked, we get to be people now."

“Will you ever grow up?” Glaring at his brother, Castiel almost huffed.

"Nope, about as tall as I'm getting at this point. Now, I might get fatter, and I guess my dick gets longer and shorter, depending, but..." He shrugged, smirking.

“Gabriel, That’s disgusting.”

"You getting jerked off by your boyfriend and not even cleaning up your cum rag is fucking disgusting." Gabriel grabbed the burgers out of the fridge, starting to heat them up.

Dean made a face, shaking his head.

Mildly disgusted but amused, Cas grinned at Dean. “He wouldn’t have made that joke before my new heart.”

"Did you have many boyfriends that jerked you off on your couch?" Dean teased him, tickling Castiel's sides.

Gabriel snorted softly, "Sammich, you coming?" He called down the hall, then started to get them some drinks.

Sam came stumbling down the hallway, hair wrecked and expression sour. “I was napping.”

"And you grumbled at me that I couldn't cuddle you until I fed you because you were hungry, so I got up," Gabriel told him, shaking his head with a fond look.

“Whatever.” Sam padded over to the couch and yawned. “Can I join you?”

Cas nodded and motioned to the empty space beside Dean. “Of course.”

Dean reached out, tucking the 'come rag' as Gabriel had called it so eloquently, into Castiel's pants pocket. "Don't be grumpy, Sammy."

Shaking his head, Gabriel finished heating up their food before carrying it into the living room. He handed Sam's to him, then curled up next to Castiel's feet with his.

Sam nudged Gabe gently as he took a bite of his burger.

"I really don't get why he doesn't just screw the orderly, Marcus. He's totally, obviously head over heels for Doctor Sexy," Gabriel told Dean as Doctor Sexy flirted with a busty nurse, then took a bite of his burger.

Dean blinked. Had he missed something...? He cleared his throat. "Er... yeah, no, I don't get it either. We know he's bi."

“Perhaps he is not comfortable with his sexual desires?” Cas wondered.

Gabriel snorted softly, nudging his brother's foot. "Don't change, kiddo. You're great." He just needed to relax. Sam wasn't angry with him, he was grumpy from waking up, and he didn't have any place being grumpy about that.

"Considering some of the shit he's had his dick in, I'm surprised." Dean snorted, playing with Castiel's fingers a bit.

Sam nearly wolfed his food down before he curled up with Gabe. “I’ll never get why you love this," He teased his brother.

Dean snorted, his lips twitching. "It's actually a good show. You get involved in the plot- and yeah, there is one."

Chewing a bite of his burger slowly, Gabriel looked over at him, then leaned against him. He swallowed after a moment, "Plot, Dean? Really?"

“Plot my ass,” Sam shot back, lightly tugging his fingers through Gabe’s hair.

"There is a plot," Dean grumbled, shaking his head. watching as Gabriel set his plate to the side with a few bites out of his burger.

Sam also saw the plate. “Babe, why aren’t you finishing your burger?”

"I'm not that hungry, that's all, Sammich." Gabriel sipped his drink, jumping as a bomb exploded in the hospital. "...Well, shit."

"Told you there was plot!" Dean told him with a smirk.

Sam kisses Gabe’s head and pulled him into his lap. “Come here.”

Gabriel let Sam arrange him in his lap, then snuggled against his chest as the male orderly searched the rubble for Doctor Sexy.

Sam’s arms went around the smaller man. “The burger was delicious”

"Mm. It's good." Gabriel kissed his jaw, then leaned against Sam's shoulder.

“Love you, gorgeous.”

"Love you, Samshine." The orderly found Doctor Sexy and gave him mouth to mouth, and Gabriel relaxed a bit in Sam's arms.

Sam looked at the TV, absently rubbing Gabe’s arm.

Dean snuck a picture of the pair, showing it to Castiel.

Cas looked at the picture and smiled.

Gabriel raised a brow at the pair of them. "Do I want to know why you're snapping pictures?"

"Well... I thought that you guys might want something cute instead of just your dick pics that you send." Dean smirked, holding it out for them to see.

Sam gave a carefree shrug. “I like dirty pictures.”

"Yeah, but we can't hang them up." Gabriel acknowledged, looking at the picture. "Send me that?"

“Of course, Gabe.”

Sam pressed a kiss to Gabe’s temple. “We can hang up our dick pics.”

Gabriel nudged Sam, smiling a bit. "We can definitely do that, but I want this for our living room for when I can't just kiss you in the morning."

“Sounds good.” Sam kissed his temple.

"Look! Doctor Sexy's kissing your man, Gabe!" Grinning, Dean nudged his boyfriend a bit.

Looking at the TV, Gabriel laughed, unable to help himself. "Okay, fine, I like the show."

“Dork,” Sam teased lovingly.

"You're a dork. Look who you're engaged to." Gabriel smirked at him, then messed up Sam's hair.

“Hey! My hair is my life.” Giving Gabriel a look, Sam laughed as he tried to fix his hair.

"And it's just mussed. Do you want me to braid it for you?" Moving to his knees, Gabriel started to separate it into parts.

Dean was shaking with laughter, "I can get the scissors..."

“Get the scissors and it will be the last thing you do.” Sam rolled his eyes at the old threat.

"And I'll help. Sam's hair is gorgeous." Gabriel told Dean, neatly braiding Sam's hair back and away from his face.

Huffing, Dean rolled his eyes. "What, is he getting ready for your red room?"

“Shut up, jerk.”

"Bitch," Dean smirked, looking over at him.

Sam flipped him off before closing his eyes and focusing on Gabe’s hands.

Gabriel smirked, neatly tying off the braid with a hair tie. "There, gorgeous. How's it feel?"

“Weird, But I’m glad it entertains you.”

Laughing, Gabriel moved to sit in Sam's lap again. "We can take it down, gorgeous."

Sam slid his arm around Gabe and kissed his head. “Love you.”

"Love you too, Samshine. So damn much." Gabriel tucked his head against his chest, then looked at his brother. "...Cas, are you seriously that into this show?"

“Not particularly, but Dean seems to enjoy it.” Castiel shrugged, looking away from the screen.

Dean kissed Castiel's jaw. "Why don't you pick something that you like when this episode is over?"

“I’m fine with Dr. Sexy, Dean. Believe me, I’m more interested in you than the program.”

"I just want to make sure that you're enjoying everything as much as I am." Sighing, Dean propped his chin on Castiel's shoulder.

“I’m enjoying you,” Castiel countered, shaking his head.

"You're strange, love." Dean shook his head, hugging the younger man closer to him. He could understand that about Cas, though, so he guessed it wasn't bad.

Cas shifted into Dean’s lap again and tugged the other man’s arms around himself.

Dean smiled, stealing a kiss from him. "Love you, Cas." He rubbed his back, then blinked as Gabriel snapped a picture of him.

Gabriel shot him a smirking grin, snapping another picture.

Cas didn’t seem to care as he nuzzled Dean’s neck.

"You're gorgeous, you know that, right?" Dean murmured, making a soft sound.

“I happen to think you’re the gorgeous one.”

Smacking Castiel lightly on the ass, the firefighter snickered a bit. "You're crazy, though."

“I know you are.” Cas took the opportunity to nip at Dean’s neck.

Dean gasped at Castiel's teeth, his hands tightening on his hips. He was promptly reminded that while his boyfriend had gotten off earlier, he hadn't.

"...Dude." Gabriel snorted, then pressed his face into Sam's shoulder.

Sam gave Dean a dirty look. “Gross.”

"Dude, I didn't do anything!" Dean tossed a pillow at his brat of a brother.

Sam caught the pillow and smacked Dean with it. “Ass.”

Grumbling, Dean moved Castiel off of his lap, and then it was on, with the two Winchesters grappling over the pillow.

Gabriel tilted his head, then nudged his brother. "Think we should sell tickets?"

Cas just rolled his eyes and tried not to smile.

Oh.... his little brother was so unsuspecting and innocent. Gabriel's lips twisted into an evil smile, and he grabbed the pillow, bashing his brother about the head with it. He'd treated him with kid gloves the entirety of his life, wanting to make sure that he was safe and sound, given the frailty of his heart.

Stunned, it took Cas a moment to process what Gabe had just done. But then he snatched up a pillow and whacked Gabe upside the head with it.

It was on, and while Gabriel was careful with Castiel, he sure wasn't babying him either as the pair had their first proper pillow fight.

Dean leaned against Sam, grinning a bit, videoing the scene before them.

Cas, however, didn’t hold back. He grunted as he smacked his brother again. “You assbutt!”

"Whoa!" Gabriel yelped, starting to fall backward, so he grabbed Castiel to stop himself.

Cas also lost his balance, tumbling with Gabe to the carpeted floor. “Shit!”

Gabriel grunted, then burst into laughter, letting himself splay on the carpet for a moment before bopping Castiel with the pillow again.

Cas smacked at his brother and laughed. “Still an assbutt.”

"And you're a dork," Gabriel smirked, glancing at his brother, then at Sam and Dean to communicate silently his wish to attack them. Two seconds later, the Novaks were battling the Winchesters in a battle royale.

Cas was delighted as he swung at Sam. He had energy and strength and a desire to play. He couldn’t remember having so much fun with a simple pillow fight.

It ended when Gabriel pulled back to whack Dean with the pillow and hit the TV stand with his head. Not bad, but Dean went from playful to first responder in about two seconds, much to Gabriel's annoyance. "Deanster, I'm fine-"

Cas’s expression shot from joy to worry as well. “Is he okay?”

"Cassie, stop. I'm fine, it wasn't a hard hit." Gabriel tried to reassure him.

“Still...” Cas scooted closer to make sure there was no blood.

"Nah, he seems to be fine, but until we get Mr. Concussion here a helmet, no more roughhousing. It's dangerous," Dean told Gabriel firmly. He patted Sam, wanting to reassure him.

Gabriel sulked a bit, hugging Castiel close.

Sam snuggled into Gabe’s side. “Dork.”

"I think that foofy hair of his protected him," Dean told them, standing to get him some ibuprofen.

"Foofy?! That isn't a word!"

“I would agree.”

Sam helped Gabe back up onto the couch. “Come on, gorgeous.”

"That the hair protected him or...?" Dean raised a brow at him, very amused.

Gabriel allowed Sam to reposition him, sighing. "Did I worry you that much?" He owed Castiel an apology. He must have driven him fucking nuts over the years.

“You did.” Cas squeezed Gabe’s arm. “Sure you’re okay?”

Dean handed Sam a bottle of water and the pills, knowing that he would have better luck with getting his man to take them than he would.

"I am. I promise, kiddo. I am hard-headed." Gabriel snuggled his brother close, kissing his hair. "That was fun, though."

“It was. It was great!” Cas agreed enthusiastically. “I loved it.”

"Good. I am sorry-" Gabriel stopped taking the pills from Sam and swallowing them without complaint before he continued, "for being so protective of you... I must have made you crazy."

“Gabe, you’re my big brother. For a long time there I was… I was dying.” Even as he’d resented the fact, Castiel had appreciated it on some level.

Gabriel bit his lower lip, pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder as Dean tugged his brother from the room. "I know. I felt like I was dying with you, trying to live for both of us."

Cas hugged Gabe even tighter. “But now I’m better. I’m going to live a healthy, normal life. And I want you to start living for yourself.”

"I am, trust me. I am engaged and everything to the most amazing man that I could ever imagine." Gabriel smirked a bit, messing up Castiel's hair. "I need you to be my best man, of course."

Swallowing hard, Castiel nodded. He’d figured, but it was still very touching. “Of course, Gabe. I would be honored.”

"You should have seen Zachariah's face when he saw Sam- literally twice the man that he is!" Gabriel snickered, shaking his head at the memory.

“That prick...” Cas huffed and rubbed Gabe’s shoulder. “I could not have found you a better mate than Sam if I had genetically engineered them.”

"Right?" Gabriel swooned theatrically, then sat up with a laugh. "Same for Dean with you."

Cas’s eyes turned dreamy. “Dean is the epitome of all I’ve ever wanted.”

"You deserve him, and everything that goes with it. I claim being your best man, though." Gabriel winked at him, a smirk on his lips.

That had Castiel rolling his eyes a bit. “That wasn’t even a question. I need you beside me on my wedding day.”

"Of course. You gonna ask him?" Cuddling his brother close Gabriel smoothed Castiel's hair back down.

“I don’t know.” Cas continues to rub Gabe’s arm. “I’m worried it is far too soon.”

"I know I was a bit crazy, but..." he shrugged, looking towards where their men were. "I know he's it for me."

“And obviously Sam agrees. Gabe, I’m so thankful you found him.” Obviously, Sam was made for Gabriel.

"Me too." Gabriel smiled, kissing his hair.

“It’s so sweet, how he treats you. And Dean has told me what Sam has been through... To hold onto that sweetness and not let it sour is no easy feat. He’s a good man.”

Frowning a little at the reminder of what Sam'd experienced, Gabriel was rather amazed he hadn't smacked a bitch when he saw her. "He is. It amazes me, honestly, that they're the men that they are after everything."

“I agree.” Cas nestled closer to his brother. “And in addition to all of that, our need to be close to each other doesn’t bother them. Sam seemed somewhat relieved by it.”

"I know. He really was, we've talked about it. That was one of the things his ex judged him on, which was fucking ridiculous." Not that his bastard ex had been any better.

Frowning at the thought of Sam having to deal with that, Castiel sighed. “Yes, entirely ridiculous. But now Sam has you. And I have Dean, who is also a… what do you call it? Cuddle demon?”

"Yep! That's what I called him." Gabriel snickered, laying his head on Castiel's shoulder.

Dean sipped his water, glancing at his brother. "I promise, he's fine. Completely. You don't need to fret, but if you can make him eat..."

Sam’s brow furrowed a little. He knew that logically… “I know, but… I just worry about him.”

"I know, kiddo, but it's gonna be all right." Dean patted his back, hoping to reassure him. "Honestly, he's hard-headed."

Sam nodded and leaned against Dean. “Can we go back out there and check on him?”

"Of course." Kissing Sam's hair, Dean hugged him close. "Let's go, all right?"

All too eager, Sam stood up with Dean. “I’m really happy you guys are here.”

"So am I. How's school been doing with all of the chaos?" Dean asked as he entered the living room with him.

“It’s fine. Gabe won’t let me play hooky at all.”

"Damn right I won't, Brat!" Gabriel told him, grinning as he looked up and saw them.

Dean smirked, moving to join the cuddle on the couch.

“Not even on Fridays,” Sam complained, right behind his big brother. “And nothing fun until my homework is done.”

"Gabe, I find you annoying at times, but you're perfect for my brother. One, you make him want to have fun, and two... you're making him do his shit." Dean smirked, poking his brother with his sock-clad foot before he kissed the corner of Castiel's mouth.

Cas pushed himself against Dean’s chest and made a content sound. “Hi.”

"So what were you guys talking about?" Pulling Castiel closer, Dean kissed his hair. Hell, he was just feeling more cuddly than normal. He couldn't be blamed.

Gabriel snickered, knowing Castiel was gonna try and lie about that one.

Cas rucked his head under Dean’s chin. “Gabe formally asked me to be his best man.”

"Really?! Hell yeah!" Grinning, Dean nudged his brother. "Sounds like someone's slacking, Sammy. Gabe's even getting the wedding party planned."

Gabriel snorted, "Well, we're waiting until Sam's out of school..."

Sam gave his brother an owlish look. “I didn’t think I needed to ask, Dean. You being my best man... it’s a given.”

"Really?" Dean grinned, then pulled Sam into a hug.

Tilting in Sam's lap, Gabriel yelped, grabbing onto him so that he didn't fall.

Sam managed to squish them both in a hug. “Duh, jerk.”

"Bitch." Looking at Gabriel, the elder Winchester tilted his head."You mean for the summer, right?"

Sam shook his head at him, knowing what his brother was thinking. “Graduation. It’s my idea.”

"Ahhh. Being responsible, then. Well, that's not that far off..." Dean consoled himself a little. Hell, it wasn't his wedding, why was he pouting a bit?

“Not too far at all.” Sam kissed Gabe’s head again.

Gabriel nodded, kissing Sam's jaw. "Besides, I already know I'm Sam's, and he knows he's mine. We don't need to rush."

“Exactly. And I have this beautiful ring on my finger too.” He looked down at the gleaming band on his hand.

Kissing Sam's ring, Gabriel laughed a little. "And I'll have a matching one by the time I come home."

Dean glanced at Castiel, trying to figure out what he was thinking about the whole wedding thing.

“Yeah, you will.” Sam lightly tugged at a strand of his hair.

Gabriel laughed, gently taking the tie from Sam's braid. It was falling down anyway.

Cas poked at his brother. “You two are sickeningly sweet.”

"Well, duh. We're adorable." Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him, laughing.

Dean rolled his eyes, then yawned a bit.

“Dean, are you tired?” Cas demanded.

"What?" Dean blinked at him, not wanting to acknowledge it yet. He'd had a few hours for a nap earlier, but it was coming up on forty-eight hours awake basically.

Shaking his head, Cas pulled Dean to his feet. “I’m taking Dean to lie down.”

Gabriel frowned, turning the TV off. "Dean, you should have said something." He looked at Sam.

Grumbling, Dean allowed Castiel to tug him up. "Night, Sammy, night, Gabe..." He slipped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, heading towards their room.

Sam looked at Gabe as their brothers disappeared. “I’m glad he has Cas.”

"Me too. You're brother's more stubborn than you are, and that's saying something." Sighing, Gabriel laid his head on Sam's chest.

Sam wrapped Gabe up in his arms. “But you love me.”

"So much, Samshine." Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel kissed him softly. "So I have a serious question for you."

“What’s on your mind, Angel?”

"If Cas asked, would Dean say yes to marriage?" Staring into Sam's eyes, Gabriel took in the tiny variances in color and the length of his lashes.

“Oh.” Sam blew out a big breath. “That...that’s hard to say. I know he’s head over heels in love with Cas. But Dean has never been one to need a paper to prove his commitment.”

"Yeah... he kinda seems that way. I just know that Cas... well, he's all for it, but he doesn't want to push Dean-o, especially not so soon." Gabriel shrugged a little, then kissed the corner of his mouth. "Dean was kinda weird when we told him that... well, we were waiting."

“I noticed that too. I’ll talk to him.”

"Thanks, Samshine." Picking up the remote again, he handed it to his fiance. "Here, gorgeous. Find something good, okay?"

“I can do that.” Sam used his free hand to play with Gabe’s hair while he browsed the collection of movies.

Relaxing in Sam's arms, Gabriel smiled, watching the screen. "So... what's something you have to have at our wedding, other than what we set up?"

“Food. And dancing. I don’t need much else.”

Smirking slowly, Gabriel turned to look up at his fiance. "We can play my song, right?" If Sam even remembered walking into The Candy Shop to Gabriel twerking...

Sam looked utterly bemused, but he nodded. “No twerking.”

"Why not?" Pouting, the blond decided to hear Sam's explanation... and then he'd show him that he was very good at it. He'd mostly learned to make Castiel laugh on a slow day when he couldn't remember him laughing, or smiling in... The chocolatier cut the thought off.

“Because there will be cameras!”

"And?" Gabriel straddled Sam's lap, tilting his head at the vehement protest. "That doesn't explain why."

“Gabe...” Sam gasped when Gabe wriggled in his lap.

"That isn't an explanation, Sammich," Gabriel smirked, then pulled out his phone, bringing up his favorite song. The beat started, and Gave began working his hips.

“Fuck...” Sam grabbed Gabe’s hips, watching him intently.

"Ahh... is that why my boy doesn't want me dancing?" Gabriel smirked, watching him with hot eyes.

“Because you give me a massive hard-on? Yeah.”

He would have turned and frotted his ass against Sam, but his hands on his hips... it wasn't like he minded. "To be fair, the size of your dick doesn't have a lot to do with me."

The younger man laughed and grabbed at Gabe’s hair with one hand. “You love it.”

"Oh, fuck- yes, I do..." Gabriel bit his lower lip, then grabbed Sam's shoulders. "You want me to ride you?"

“You know I do. I can’t wait to see what you’ll look like...”

"Aren't you lucky that I'm wearing that plug? We just need lube..." Gabriel reached for the stand, grabbing a bottle of lube out. "Though I do need to stand to get naked, I guess..."

“That could help,” Sam absently agreed, his eyes locked on Gabe’s forming erection.

Pulling off his shirt, Gabriel pulled Sam's hand to his now healed tattoo. "What do you think, gorgeous?"

“I think... I think I’m so fucking in love with you,” the younger man breathed, stroking the tattoo lightly.

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel could feel his cock harden a bit at Sam's touch. "I love you too, Samshine. So damn much...." He cupped his face, stealing a kiss.

Sam groaned and leaned into the kiss, stroking Gabe’s back lightly. “Mm...”

Gabriel kissed him deeply, letting his hands slide up and beneath Sam's shirt. "Mmmhmm..."

“I think... I think we should go to our bedroom, baby...”

Pausing, Gabriel considered for a moment. "I suppose that's fair, what with the siblings and all..."

“Don’t wanna scar them more.”

Climbing off of Sam's lap, Gabriel grabbed the lube and his shirt. He winked at his fiance, then padded towards the bedroom.

Sam quickly chased after him, his cock straining painfully against the confines of his pants.

The chocolatier smirked at Sam, tossing his phone on the bed as it began playing 'Lollipop' by Lil Wayne began to play. He tossed his shirt into the hamper and began to dance, rolling his body erotically.

Sam managed to yank off his clothes before he sat down on the foot of the bed. “Fuck...”

Gabriel smirked at him, working the fly of his pants open. "Look at you, gorgeous." He moved, letting his ass grind over Sam's cock. "Mmm..."

“Oh, Christ... you’re so hot.”

"Oh really?" Working his hips, Gabriel laid back against Sam, smirking as he saw the aroused flush to his skin. "You're very hard."

“All for you,” Sam moaned loudly. “All for you.”

"Tell me what you want, Sam. I want to hear you say it." Gabriel's eyes were deep amber as he watched them in the mirror.

“I want you to ride me, baby. Please. Wanna feel you bounce on me.”

"Then get up higher on the bed." Standing up, the chocolatier pushed him, smirking. "Get out the lube." He reached down, carefully pulling the plug from his ass.

Sam froze, staring at the sight before him. “Wow...”

"Wow?" Smirking at him, the blond climbed onto the bed to give Sam a better vantage point, then started fucking himself slowly with the toy.

Instinctively Sam gripped Gabe’s slender hips. “Fuck, you’re beautiful...”

"I'm really glad that you think that, baby. You make me feel beautiful." Gabriel bit his lower lip, then turned the vibrator on. He cried out, his hips bucking a bit.

Sam’s cock was already aching as he watched his lover pleasure himself. “Keep going, baby. That’s amazing...”

He wanted him to what? Gabriel groaned, fucking himself harder with the toy. "If I don't stop, I'll…"

“Don’t stop! Let me see you come, Angel.”

Gabriel whined a bit, leaning against Sam as he worked the toy in and out of his body. "Sam, it's so good, it's..." his cock was leaking freely, and if he wanted a show, he was going to give one. He'd come untouched.

Sam watched him in awe, his eyes filled with lust. “Is it opening you up? Stretching you?”

"Yes, it's..." Pausing, Gabriel reached for the lube, adding a bit of it to the toy. The slickness drew a moan, and he bit his lower lip hard.

“You’re so beautiful. I want to see you in my lap while my dick stretched you open like that.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam, trying to steal a kiss. "I want that, Sam, I want your cock inside of me..."

“What do you want first, baby? Do you want to come on your toy, or me to fill you up?”

"You, please- I'll put on a show later, but that doesn't fill me like you do." Reaching out, Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam's thick cock, then stroked him.

Nodding, Sam gently withdrew the toy from Gabe and set it aside. “I’m going to fill you up so good...”

Gabriel stole a kiss, working his hand over Sam's cock. "You're so good, baby... so big and thick."

“All for you,” the younger man panted. “You get me so hard.”

"I'm just as hard for you, Samshine." Slicking Sam's cock, Gabriel moved to run it teasingly between his cheeks.

“I know.” Sam arched his back a little and hissed. “I love you.”

Sam's thick cock stretched his entrance, and Gabriel moaned as he finally entered him, spreading him wide. "Fuck, baby, I... love you so much, that's..."

“Yeah, baby. That’s so good. You’re so perfect,” Sam managed, his head falling back.

Sinking all the way down on Sam's thick length, Gabriel took a moment to breathe, letting his body adjust. "You wanted me to twerk, right?" He smirked.

Sam let out a strangled laugh. “You’re on my dick, angel. Do whatever feels good.”

Smirking, Gabriel grabbed his phone and put on Candy Shop again, pushing Sam flat to the bed for a moment. He spun on his cock, facing away from him so that Sam could watch his ass stretched around him, then started to work his hips wickedly to the music. Mmm...

Sam was absolutely mesmerized by the movement. How could Gabriel be so perfect for him?

"Fuck, Sam!" Gabriel hadn't expected the angle to be dead on his prostate but it was. He was crying out softly with each hit of Sam's cock on the gland.

“Fuck, that’s perfect! You’re so good for me, baby,” Sam cried out, his voice raw.

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel ground back on Sam's cock, determined not to come too soon. He wanted to draw it out.

Sam’s fingers dug into Gabe’s hips. “Baby...” he chanted mindlessly. “So good. I love you so much.”

"Love you, Sam, love this!" Unable to resist, Gabriel started to ride him in earnest now, chasing his orgasm.

“Faster, Gabe,” The younger man encouraged, digging his heels into the bed.

Fuck- Gabriel didn't need to be told twice. The sound of their bodies smacking together filled the room, along with cries of passion.

“I’m so close, Gabe! I’m gonna come!”

Gabriel bit his lower lip, nodding frantically. His ass clenched around Sam's cock, and his back arched as he came, crying out Sam's name.

Sam was right behind him, thrusting roughly as he came. “Gabriel!”

Gabriel rolled his hips through their orgasms, panting as they slowly stilled. "Holy fuck, Sammich..."

Sam could only nod shakily. “Mm...”

Carefully pulling off of Sam, Gabriel let himself cuddle in his arms. "Love you..."

“I love you too, baby...”

Smiling, Gabriel kissed his jaw. "We'll have to find something fun to do tomorrow. "

“I thought this was a lot of fun...”

Laughing softly, Gabriel tickled Sam's side. "I meant with our brothers. Sorry, incest isn't best."

“Ew.” Sam tugged Gabe even closer.

"That's what I said," Gabriel smirked, snuggling against his chest.

“But we can do something fun.” Sam let out a big yawn. “What if we go to the beach?”

Gabriel sat up, excited at the thought. "That's awesome! I only took Cas once, when we thought... like he didn't..."

Sam reached out and caressed Gabe’s cheek. “Now you can take him and let him have fun.”

Gabriel leaned down, kissing him lingeringly. "I love you so much..."

“I love you, too.” Sam watched him with complete adoration. “Gabe?”

"Yeah, Samshine?" Gabriel snuggled up against his chest.

“Can we get married on the beach?”

"Of course. I actually love that idea." He grinned, loving the idea. "Which beach? The Bahamas? Here? Hawaii?"

“I’m not picky. But I would be so happy with a beach wedding.”

"We will look at different venues. We'll find something awesome." He explained with a grin, leaning over to grab his phone.

Sam snuggled into him again. “What are you doing now?”

"...Looking at venues?" Gabriel offered sheepishly, snuggling against his fiance.

The younger man laughed adorably. “Browse away, sweetheart. I know places get booked a year in advance, so browsing isn’t a bad idea.”

The younger man laughed adorably. “Browse away, sweetheart. I know great places get booked a year or two in advance, and I know I want to marry you when I graduate. so browsing now isn’t a bad idea.”

Gabriel grinned kissing him softly. "We'll do it tomorrow, okay? I want to cuddle you."

“Perfect.” Sam nuzzled into his neck. “We’ll have to get sunscreen. I burn very easily.

"Oh, trust me, baby... I will apply sunscreen to every inch of your body, baby. I promise." Gabriel promised with a smirk, tucking the phone away.

“Awesome.” Sam closed his eyes and yawned.

Gabriel snuggled against him, kissing his jaw."sweet dreams, Samshine."

“Mm...love you, Gabe...”

Xxxxx

The next day the four men headed to the beach, and Gabriel was nearly bouncing with excitement. He'd made lunch, and packed lots of just in case supplies.

Cas was also ecstatic at the prospect of going to the beach with his family. He was currently snuggled into Dean and could almost smell the salt air.

Dean kissed his jaw after they parked. "Ready, gorgeous?"

“I am so ready. I want to swim!”

Gabriel bounced out of the car, rushing to the trunk to get everything. "Ready, Sammich?"

“Hell Yeah!” Sam followed Gabe and helped him grab everything from the trunk.

Shaking his head, the elder Winchester climbed from the car to help them. "All right, all right, kids. Everyone dosed with-" Dean blinked, staring at his boyfriend, who was racing into the ocean.

"Go catch up with him, Dean." Grinning, Gabriel stole a kiss from Sam. "Best idea ever!"

“Yeah, it is.” Sam kisses Gabe sweetly. “Let’s find a good spot to set up the umbrella and towels.”

Gabriel bounced ahead of Sam onto the sang, laughing as Dean chased Castiel through the surf. "Then I wanna swim with you, gorgeous. I want to see you frolicking in the waves."

“I don’t frolic!” Sam huffed, but he was grinning.

"Sure you don't." Smirking, Gabriel found a place to set their things up, helping Sam to set up the umbrella and the blanket.

Sam set the cooler down and grabbed a drink. “Sunscreen.”

"Of course, gorgeous. I'm not wasting my chance to get my hands on that body of yours." Gabriel winked at him, wearing a small pair of red swim trunks.

Pleased, Sam removed his t-shirt, stripping down to his. Navy swim trunks. Then he handed Gabe his bottle of sunscreen.

Slathering his hands in it, Gabriel began to rub it into Sam's skin. "How's this, baby?" He asked, working in a massage as well.

“Fantastic,” Sam hummed, shifting down onto the blanket so Gabe could reach every inch of him.

Gabriel carefully worked the lotion across Sam's back, shoulders, and arms before adding more lotion to his hands. He moved, carefully working it into Sam's legs as well.

“That’s great...” Sam hummed happily.

"Flip over, baby. Then I can get your front, right?" He sat back, giving him room to move.

“Yes, sir.” Sam rolled onto his back and stretched languidly.

"You're such a good boy for me, aren't you, Samshine." Kissing Sam's chest, Gabriel began to work the sunblock into the skin. He didn't want to taste it after, honestly. He thought that it was reasonable. Still, he took his time, carefully rubbing it in.

“Of course, sir. I’ll be so good for you.”

"Give me a kiss, Sammich, then close your eyes. I don't want your face to burn." The blond moved, kneeling so that he could reach.

“Mm-hmm.” They shared a soft kiss before Sam relaxed and closed his eyes.

Gabriel carefully applied it to Sam's face, then kissed his hair. "There, love. Go ahead and do me now, baby."

Pleased, Sam eagerly took great care in covering his lover with sunscreen. Then he grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the shore.

Smirking, Gabriel spanked Sam before racing into the water.

"Cas, baby, you've got seaweed on your hair," Dean told him, snickering as he reached to pull it free.

Cas laughed and helped Dean. “I am having too much fun to be concerned with seaweed.”

"Is that so?" Pulling him close, Dean stole a kiss from him. "I'm so glad that you're having a blast, baby."

“I am.” Cas gladly settled closer to Dean, relishing the warm water around them. “Gabe has only been able to bring me once...” his expression turned somber. “We had just gotten the news that my heart wouldn’t last another month. Gabe took me out of the hospital room and flew me to Hawaii.”

Pressing his face into Castiel's neck, Dean swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Cas. Maybe we can fly to Hawaii? Walk the beaches together."

“That would be...I would love that, Dean,” Cas breathed, twining his arms around Dean’s neck.

"I'll have to put in for some time, and it won't be for a few months, but I'm sure that we can make it happen." Stroking Castiel's cheek, he kissed him gently. "I love you, Cas. So damn much..."

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas held Dean tighter, running his fingers through Dean’s messy hair.

Cupping Castiel's ass, Dean pulled him closer, kissing him again- only for Gabriel to spray them with one of their water toys.

Sam laughed manically and pushed at Gabe. “You’re terrible!”

Gabriel laughed, then tackled his man down into the water. "You love it!"

“I do! I love you so much!”

The four men laughed, playing in the water for what seemed like ages until Dean frowned at his boyfriend. He'd put on sunblock before getting dressed... but Cas... was pink. In fact, he looked like he was turning red. "All right, out of the water."

Cas paused in his playful attack on his brother. “Dean? Are you alright?”

"Cas, you're red. Didn't you put on the sunblock when you got out of the shower?" Dean asked, moving closer.

Gabriel's brow furrowed as he looked Castiel over. "...Dean's right. Out. you're burnt."

Cas looked at his own arms and could see pink beginning to blossom. This would hurt. A lot. Heaving a sigh, he trudged out of the water.

Dean pulled him close, gently helping him onto the shore. "Come on, under the umbrella. This is gonna suck, baby."

Gabriel frowned, shaking his head. He'd fucked up. He should have made sure that Castiel'd been covered with sunblock. Instead, he'd been rubbing down Sam.

Cas obediently sat under the generous shade of the umbrella. “I’ve never been sunburnt...”

"Yeaaah..." Dean shook his head, handing Castiel a water. "Drink that up. How are you feeling?"

“Not bad. A little tired.” Cas took the water and drank it greedily.

Handing him another, Dean wet down one of the spare towels in the melted ice from the cooler, then gently laid it over Castiel's shoulders.

Gabriel bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth as he watched his brother with Dean, who was tending him gently. He'd fucked up.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe. “Hey. You’re not going to beat yourself up.”

Jumping a little, Gabriel looked up at him. "What do you mean?" Denial. It worked.

“You know exactly what I mean, baby. It’s not your fault.”

Sighing, Gabriel shook his head. "I should have made sure that he had sunblock on."

“We were all excited. And it’s just a little sunburn. He’ll be fine.”

"I just..." he shook his head, sighing. "I'm sorry. I..." Gabriel took a slow breath, then let it out. Sand in his toes, the wet of the water, Sam... the sun... the umbrella.

“Come on, baby. We’ll go check on him.”

Gabriel nodded, working to get out of the water. He felt ridiculous, being this worried, this anxious over a sunburn.

Looking at Gabriel, Dean nudged Castiel gently.

Cas smiler at his big brother. “Hey...”

"Hey, kiddo... how are you feeling?" Gabriel sat down next to him, smoothing Castiel's hair.

“I feel fine. Dean is very worried, though.”

"We're just going to coat you in aloe." Dean flopped on the blanket next to him. "Drink your water."

Gabriel relaxed a bit, looking up at Sam.

Sam sat down beside Gabe while Cas insisted, “I’m really okay. Promise.”

Nudging his little brother, Gabriel shrugged. "I know, I worry too much. I just..."

“I know.” Cas finished his water and reached for another.

Gabriel grabbed a water as well. "You boys wanna eat here or at home?"

“I think we should grab something and take it home.” Sam was examining Cas’s back. “Cas will start feeling this soon.”

"Exactly. Gabriel, you help Cas get into the SUV, Sam and I will get this all packed up." Dean told them, taking charge of the situation. Thankfully, it didn't take them long to get it all taken care of.

Cas was the first in the impala and he already looked drowsy but content. “I’m hungry.”

"We'll just stop off and pick something up. Gabe and Sammy can run inside and get whatever. What do you want?" Dean asked his boyfriend.

Gabriel snuggled against Sam, deciding that he wanted a shower. He had sand in bad places.

“Can we get pizza?”

"Of course. Sammy, where's the best pizza at?" Dean smirked from the driver's seat. He'd decided that he wanted to see how the SUV handled

Sam grinned from the backseat as he stroked his boyfriend’s hair and named a place he loved. “It’s just down the road.”

Thankfully, it didn't take the men to get their prize, the smell of the pizza filling the car on the drive to the apartment.

Gabriel pouted at Sam a bit. "It smells so good. One little bite?"

“No,” Sam teased, giving Gabe a kiss.

"Brat." Gabriel pouted, but it melted against Sam's lips.

"Besides, Cas and I want some too, and I've seen you guys hungry before. That pizza's gonna disappear as soon as the box opens," Dean laughed, nudging his boyfriend.

Cas smiled sleepily and closed his eyes again. “Mm hmm.:.”

Parking the SUV, Dean turned the car off, then passed the keys to his brother. "Here you go."

Sam caught the keys and hurriedly unlocked the front door. “Let’s get Cas settled in.”

Dean moved around the car, picking Castiel up. "You go ahead, babe, push the door shut-"

Gabriel moved, shutting the door. "Go on, he-man. Let's head inside." He hefted the pizza, heading after Dean as the firefighter carried his brother.

As they came inside, they could see Sam quickly grabbing water, cool towels, and aloe Vera. “He’ll probably be comfortable on the couch or in his bed.”

Nodding, Dean gently laid Castiel on the couch. "Cas? You all right, love?" He brushed his fingers over his face and neck, checking his pulse and temperature.

“My skin is...prickly,” Cas mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah, I think you overdid it." Thankfully, Cas wasn't showing signs of heatstroke or anything like that- more like a tired kid who had played too hard. "We're gonna work to treat your sunburn. I know it's not comfortable."

“Yeah... I’m thirsty.”

"Here, Cassie." Gabriel handed him a water as Dean began to slowly rub aloe into his skin.

"This any better, Cas?" The aloe was sinking into his skin easily, and Dean applied it nice and thick, even if it was a sticky mess.

“It’s cold.” Cas shivered as he drank his water.

"Well, the AC and the aloe is a bit chilly, but it's taking the sting out of the burn, hopefully," Dean told him, kissing his forehead gently.

"Here, I'll get you a few pieces of pizza." Heading into the kitchen, Gabriel grabbed the box.

Cas smiled at Dean’s kiss and rested his head on his arm. “It’s not stinging yet. It just...it’s hot and tingly.”

"Yeah, yet. It'll get there. It'll be tight feeling, too, like your skin's a size too small or something." Dean explained, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "I'm gonna be dating a lobster for a while, but I'll keep applying the aloe."

Gabriel returned with the pizza, handing a plate to Dean and then to his brother. "Here, Cassie. I got you the best piece."

“Thanks, Gabe.” Cas shifted into a more upright position and nibbled at his pizza.

Sam came out with his own plate and a soda. “What do you wanna watch, Cas?”

“Uhm...I don’t know.”

"Well, it's your pick," Dean told him, taking a bite of his food as Gabriel headed back to grab his plate from the counter.

"What about that bee documentary that's out?" The older Novak suggested.

Cas’s tired eyes lit up. “I forgot all about it...”

Chuckling, Sam grabbed the remote and pulled up Netflix. “I’m on it”.

Dean smiled at the look on Castiel's face. They were going to be rewatching this. "Oh, I thought that wasn't out until next week. We could have watched that instead of Doctor Sexy earlier."

Sipping his drink, Gabriel leaned into Sam. "This is delicious. The pizza at home isn't this good."

“It’s okay, Dean. I love watching tv with you,” Cas murmured.

"Good. You might get sick of it in ten years," He said with a laugh.

Sam kicked his long legs up and cuddled into Gabe as he finally found the bee documentary and hit play. “Yeah, this pizza is awesome.”

Gabriel snuggled against his chest, kissing his jaw. "Save room for cake, guys," He said with a grin.

“Yum.”

Cas flinched as his skin prickled even more.

"All right, baby?" Dean asked, looking over at him

“I don’t like how this feels...”

"Yeah, they suck. I'm sorry, babe." Dean kissed his hair, knowing that cuddling would be uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry I ruined our outing.”

Dean gave him a look. "You didn't ruin anything. Don't say that."

“I feel like I did. And now Gabe will be nervous when we go back.” If they ever did.

"Nope. We will just bathe you in sunblock. It's not a major medical issue, babe." Dean told him firmly.

"Besides, Sam and I are getting married on the beach," Gabriel chimed in.

Sam bit into his pizza but managed to nod. “We just have to choose which one,” he managed around his bite.

"There are a ton of options!" Gabriel shook his head. "We need to narrow it down somehow."

“Well... I’d prefer one with less travel. Less time on a plane for Dean, the happier he’ll be.”

Dean nodded, making a face. "Poor Cas had to deal with me on the flight here. It sucked."

“And that was on our private plane,” Cas added, setting his pizza down.

"So something that is with a reasonable road trip." Gabriel nodded, making a mental note of it.

Dean blushed a little. He could run into burning buildings just fine. He knew the risks, what to do in different situations, and how to fight fire. Planes... there wasn't a damn thing you could do if there was a problem.

“Awesome.” Sam noticed that Cas was starting to shift uncomfortably. “Babe, let's go snuggle in your recliner so Cas can get more comfortable.”

Gabriel nodded and started to gather the debris from dinner to take care of it.

"I'm getting you some ibuprofen," Dean told Castiel.

Sam eagerly jumped up to help his man, and once everything was cleared away, Sam and Gabe curled up in Gabe’s overstuffed recliner.

Cas didn’t argue with Dean. He took the ibuprofen and let Dean shift him very gently onto his side.

Dean kissed his hair, gently letting Castiel pillow his head on his thigh. He felt bad about Castiel being in pain, but it was a life experience.

Finally somewhat comfortable, Cas relaxed his body and turned his sleepy gaze toward the documentary.

Watching his brother snuggle into Dean, Gabriel smiled as he dropped off before the documentary was even half over. His poor brother was quickly turning into a lobster- well, even more so than before.

Sam snuggled Gabe as he slowly rocked their chair. “Aside from poor Cas, today was amazing.”

Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw, nodding. "It really was. I had a blast. I'm really surprised I forgot to check his sunblock. I've always harped on him about it."

“We’re human. He’ll be miserable for a couple of days, and we may need to convince them to stay a little longer in case Cas can’t comfortably travel.”

Seeing that Dean'd dropped off to sleep as well, Gabriel nodded. "It'd be nice. I don't know if Dean could get the time off, though…"

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Let me text Bobby. He’s best friends with Dean’s chief.”

"Ohh... that's my devious lawyer." Gabriel grinned, kissing his jaw.

“I know my brother. If he thinks there’s even a chance Cas will be in pain traveling, he’ll make Cas stay and he’ll go home. They’d both be miserable.”

"...Stubborn bastard." But completely perfect for Cas. Gabriel loved how much Dean loved his brother.

“Exactly. And I can see that Cas’s burns are going to be miserable. He needs rest and he needs Dean.”

"And hydration. I'm going to get more aloe, too." Gabriel peered at Sam's phone only to hear Dean's go off.

The firefighter jumped a bit, grabbing his phone from his pocket. "Sam... what did you do?" He asked, reading the message from Rufus.

“I just let Bobby know about Cas’s sunburn,” he replied innocently, tucking his phone away. “Why?”

"...Because I've got another week off of work. Rufus told me not to dare show my ugly face around there yet..." Dean threw a pillow at him.

Sam chuckled and caught the pillow. “Then I suggest you take care of Cas. Poor guy has been turning redder in the last hour.”

"Poor guy..." Dean smoothed his hair. "We might just sleep out here tonight." He just wanted Castiel to be as comfortable as possible.

“The couch pulls out. When Cas wakes up, if you can get him up for a minute, you can pull the bed out. It would be easier than trying to get him to your room.”

"I'll grab you two a couple of blankets and pillows," Gabriel told him, slipping to his feet and going to the hall closet. Returning, he carefully spread a blanket over Castiel, then over Dean's legs, though not over his brother's face.

Sam watched his family adoringly. “Do you have enough aloe Vera over there?”

Dean looked up at his brother, giving a minute nod. "I'm thinking we'll try Bobby's teabag thing tomorrow. It helped you that one year..."

“It did. We’ll help him feel better, De.”

"Teabag thing? Gabriel blinked

"The tannic acid in black tea is apparently good for it," Dean explained, trying to remember it.

“And it won’t make Cas more uncomfortable,” Sam added, giving Gabe a squeeze.

"We'll get him feeling better," Dean promised, and Gabriel bounced into the kitchen.

"Wake him up. I'm heating up a bunch of the tea in the tub! He can soak and hopefully, it'll help." He hurried to the shelf, grabbing down all the tea that they'd bought.

Sam hesitantly looked at Cas’s sleeping face. “Babe, he’s sleeping. Maybe we should let him rest.”

"...Go contain your man. Cas'll be fine until morning. He's tired." Dean shook his head, amused at Gabriel a bit.

“I got it.” Sam got up and sauntered into the kitchen. “We can give him a tea bath when he wakes up. Right now he should sleep.”

Gabriel paused in working the tea box open. "But..." He glanced out at the couch and sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

“Baby, don’t apologize. You want to help your brother.” Sam pulled him close. “God, I love you.”

Hugging his giant of a man close, Gabriel kissed his jaw. "Love you too, Sammich." He didn't quite know what he'd done to earn that profession of emotion, but he wasn't going to argue.

The younger man gave him a fierce squeeze. “Come on. I want to snuggle you again in that recliner.”

Nodding, Gabriel hugged him close for a long moment. "Glad I talked you into it, aren't you?"

“I am. It’s perfect to cuddle you in.” And that made Sam so very happy.

"Come on, Samsquatch. I'm grabbing out a blanket. We can snuggle under it." Gabriel smiled, tugging his hand as he headed into the living room. He had to laugh a little as he saw Dean asleep again.

Sam saw what Gabe was looking at and he chuckled. “Cas comforts Dean. He can fall asleep in almost any position if he’s holding Cas.”

"You think that's gonna hurt his neck? We could try putting a pillow there to help." The elder Novak asked, looking at the angle that Dean's head was at.

“I’ll grab one.” Sam grabbed a pillow and carefully adjusted his brother’s head into a more comfortable position.

Dean grunted a little, but seemed to be soothed between Sam's touch and Castiel snuggled up to him, and stayed asleep.

Smiling, Gabriel snapped a picture of the men on the couch. "They're adorable."

Sam gently brushed Dean’s hair back. “Sweet dreams, De.” Then he backed away from the couch.

Slipping his arms around Sam, Gabriel kissed his shoulder. "Sleep out here or in our room, Sammich?" He murmured. He loved that Dean and Sam had a relationship like he had with his own brother. Family was very important.

“We can go in our room,” Sam whispered back.

Nodding, Gabriel carefully turned down the TV, putting it on a series that could just play quietly for Dean and Castiel before he checked the locks. Satisfied that they were secure, he turned off the lights except for a little night light- he'd wanted to be able to see walking at night without turning on every light.

Sam took him by the hand and led him down the hall. “I’ll leave Dean a text telling him to wake us up when Cas wakes up. He’s going to be miserable.”

"Thank you, Sam." Gabriel followed him into the bedroom, sighing a bit. He always knew just how to take care of him...

“You’re welcome, baby...” Sam stripped down to his boxers.

Stripping off as well, Gabriel climbed into the bed, stretching out. "So..."

Sam climbed into bed with his man. “So?”

"Just wanted to let you know that I love you." Gabriel pulled Sam close, kissing his jaw.

“I love you too.” Sam tucked Gabe against his chest, draping a long leg over him. “So much it scares me.”

"That's exactly how I feel, Samshine." Gabriel snuggled closer to him, relaxing in his arms. "This is heaven."

“Yeah, it is...” Sam hummed in agreement.

"Sam? I know we talked about adoption, and I am thrilled, but when were you thinking?" Gabriel asked after a moment.

“Definitely after I graduate and we move back home. We’ll need our brothers’ support.”

"I know, I just... with a lot of the crap going on, I am worried about being rejected," Gabriel explained quietly.

“Well, don’t get ahead of yourself. There are hundreds of thousands of kids needing adoption.” Sam thought for a moment. “Besides, it should be easier once we’re married. And we can pay whatever fees we have to.”

Gabriel nodded, relaxing in Sam's arms. "Sorry, Sammich. I just..."

“It’s alright. We’re going to have a kid one day, and you’ll be the greatest dad.” He didn't doubt that for a moment- Gabriel was such a kid at heart, and so full of love. 

Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw. "So will you, baby." He just knew that he would. Sam was more than he deserved.

Smiling into Gabe’s hair, Sam relaxed. “We’ll love any child that joins our family.”

"Exactly," Gabriel yawned a bit, tired from their busy afternoon.

“Rest. I’ll wake you up when Cas is up.”

Gabriel nodded, then let himself fall asleep, his breathing slow and steady.

XXXX


	20. Keep the Tip

“Oh, fuck...” Castiel groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

Dean stirred, looking down at him. "Cas?”

The dark-haired man let out a pained whimper. “Dean...”

"Okay, love, let's get you up and into the tub," Dean told him, sending a quick text to Sam.

Cas shifted uncomfortably and grabbed onto Dean’s arm. His skin had turned an angry red from his waist up and everything ached.

"Come on, we're doing a tea bath, it should make you feel better. The tannic acid helps." Dean gently helped him up, heading out.

Cas nearly screamed as he changed positions. “Fuck!”

Dean lifted him up into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom as Gabriel hurried into the kitchen, grabbing the tea. Dean gently set Castiel down and started to get the tub running.

Cas looked down at himself, miserable. When would Dean have to stop taking care of him?

When the tea was ready in the tub, Dean turned to undress him. "Stop, Cas. I won't ever stop taking care of you. Ever. Even if you are perfectly fine."

Gabriel bit his lip, going to the kitchen to make a snack.

Cas gave him a startled look. “But...”

"Don't. That's enough. You're mine, and I'm yours," He told him firmly. Finished undressing him, Dean lifted him up into the tub.

Cas winced as the warm water lapped at his skin. His hands held tight to Dean’s arms.

"Just breathe, Cas. I know it's not comfortable. Lean back, and I'll put the bags on your face. It'll make it feel better, I promise." He kissed his hair gently.

Shaking, Cas slowly leaned back with Dean’s support. “Okay...”

Dean carefully plucked out some of the tea bags, then laid them over Castiel's poor red skin. "This is what Bobby swears by. It's helped a few times."

“I’ll be more careful next time,” Cas murmured miserably.

"And I'll help so we don't miss any spots. We were excited, that's all." He kissed his lashes gently. "Love you, Cas. That's not changing."

“Even if… I become sick again?” His voice was a soft whisper.

"Cas, I love you. Always. It's not changing. Sickness, health, all of it." He told him softly, rubbing his back. "What if I were to get injured on the job? Would you leave me?"

“Never.” Cas’s reply was immediate and absolute.

"Then we're fine. You're mine and I'm yours." He kissed his jaw, then crouched next to him, starting to sing to him quietly, Hey Jude like he did for his brother when he was little, like his mom had done for him.

Cas closed his eyes, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

Dean kept singing until he was sure that Cas had soaked long enough. His skin looked less red, at least. "How's that, Cas? Good?"

“It’s not burning as badly,” he murmured, his eyes still shut.

Dean carefully removed the tea bags, then rinsed Castiel's face. "Come on, baby. Shower time, all right?" He pulled the drain, helping him up.

“Mm...” Cas let Dean help him to his feet.

Getting him into the shower, Dean stole a gentle kiss. "Better, baby?"

“Yeah...it does feel better.” He let out a deep sigh. “I’m getting thirsty.”

"Get washed up, I will get us some drinks- actually, Gabriel is probably in the kitchen. He helped with the tea." Dean explained. "I will get you some pants."

“Just some shorts,” he requested, letting the water sluice over his skin.

Dean nodded and went to grab them some from their bedroom. He smiled, seeing Gabriel in the kitchen, making something for food.

Sam was leaned against the counter, enjoying a cold drink as he watched Gabe cook.

Gabriel was dancing to the quiet music playing on his phone. He was determined to be in a good mood.

Setting his drink down, Sam gently squeezed Gabe’s hip. “Babe?”

"Yeah, Sammich?" Gabriel paused, looking up at him.

“I have a little request.”

"What's that?" He reached up, smoothing Sam's hair.

Sam leaned into Gabe’s touch. “Would you strip for me?”

Staring at Sam for a minute, Gabriel grinned. "I can do that. Why do you ask?"

“Because it’s a fantasy I’ve had since we started dating,” he admitted shyly.

"Naughty boy... never told me that before." Gabriel pulled him into a kiss, hugging him.

Sam relaxed and returned Gabe’s kiss eagerly. “I love you.”

Making a soft sound, Gabriel tugged Sam's hair to make him looked at him. "From now on, I want you to tell me these things. I want to make your wildest dreams come true."

Sam’s cheeks flushed as his hands settled on Gabe’s hips. “Are you sure?”

"Very sure. You're mine. I want to make our world a fantasy." Gabriel nipped at Sam's jaw.

Letting out a slow breath, Sam squeezed Gabe’s hips. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

"Not half as lucky as I am to have you." Gabriel kissed him again, nipping at his mouth.

Sam let the kiss go on for another minute before reluctantly pulling away. “Come on. Let’s get this done. I think Dean is getting Cas out of the shower now.”

Gabriel nodded, slowly pulling himself away before he faced the stove, working on plating the snacks that he'd made up."Ah, yes."

“But don’t worry. You can make my fantasy happen tonight,” he whispered.

"Oh, I can assure you that I will." Dropping a saucy wink, Gabriel started dancing again as he worked. By the time Castiel and Dean entered the kitchen, everything was plated and on the table.

Cas let Dean help him sit down. From what everyone could see, only the upper half of his body had been burned. He still elected to wear a pair of shorts and his movements were still stiff.

Gabriel sipped his chocolate milk, eyeing his brother. He'd wanted to put on coffee, but Sam'd given him a look. "How's it feel, Cassie?"

Pouring himself into a chair, Dean reached for the drink in front of him only to pause. "More ibuprofen'll help. What time is it anyway?"

Sam glanced at his watch. “It’s been more than four hours. You can give him more.”

Nodding, Dean moved to get him another dose of the medicine. "Here you go, Cas." He held the pills out to him.

Gabriel leaned on Sam, sighing a little. He couldn't seem to wake up as much as he normally would first thing. It wasn't usually an issue, and it made him sulk slightly.

He yawned and stretched, showing off the tattoos on his arms and the wings on his back.

Sam slid his arm around his man and hugged him while they watched Cas take his medication. “I love you, grumps.”

"I'm just tired," Gabriel grumbled, picking at the food he'd prepared. "I love you too, Samsquatch."

Dean tilted his head, watching him closely. "You sure, Gabe?" He looked alright, though, even if he hadn't gotten a ton of sleep.

"Mm. Yeah. I just had some bad dreams." He paused, then cleared his throat, not wanting to discuss the anxiety.

Cas gave his brother a worried look that Sam immediately caught.

Sam kissed Gabe’s head. “It’s just after eight. We can go back to bed. Help you get rid of those bad dreams.”

"I am okay, though. You shouldn't have to be going to bed for me," the blond told him stubbornly.

Sam’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Even if I want to come?”

Looking at Sam quickly, Gabriel drained his drink. "Ah... we... I can make that happen."

Dean looked between the pair of them, then shook his head, finishing his snack up. The last thing he wanted to do was see his moose of a brother on the prowl making slutty moose noises.

Cas finished his water and reached for more, seemingly unaware of the tension. “I want to go back to sleep.”

"Come on, Honey, let's get some more rest." Dean kissed his hair.

Cas slowly stood, clutching his water bottle.

“Dean, make sure you grab the aloe,” Sam reminded even as Gabe slipped one finger into his pants, thankfully out of Dean’s view.

The firefighter nodded, moving to grab the aloe so that he could rub it into Castiel's skin. "Of course. I'm going to put it on him."

Gabriel smirked at Sam, curling his fingers against his golden skin, teasing him as he tugged him towards their room.

Cas said good night to their brothers before letting Dean pull him away. He just wanted to lie down in a cool room and sleep.

"All right, lay down. I'm gonna get this rubbed into your skin again." Flicking on the fan in the corner, Dean moved over to the bed. "Cas? Do you really worry about me leaving you?" Was he not showing him how much he cared? Maybe he needed to do more…

Cas laid down carefully on his abdomen. “I worry...that I might get sick again,” he admitted softly. “I’ve never been healthy for this long. And if I did...I would never want to hold you back.” Even if letting Dean go killed him.

Stilling for a long moment, Dean struggled not to grind his teeth together. "You wouldn't be fucking holding me back, Castiel. I'm in love with you!" Fuck. That wasn't the calm, rational tone that he'd been going for. "I can't imagine my life without you, and if you wouldn't run from me if I was hurt, what the hell makes you think I'd do it to you?" He'd wanted to soothe Castiel's fears, but instead, he felt like Castiel just... was waiting to let go. If he'd been arguing with Sam, he'd have left the room, he'd have gone to bust his ass at work, but... he bit his lip hard, starting to apply the aloe.

“Because… even my own family left.” Cas closed his eyes and exhaled shakily. “Everyone except Gabe… and I’m still amazed that he stayed.”

"Cas..." Sighing, Dean pressed his face against the younger man's shoulder for a long moment. "I love you. They're assholes, and they are fucking blind if they can't accept you." Dean worked at applying the lotion, sighing. "I'm never leaving you, baby. Never."

“I love you, Dean...”

"I love you, Cas." Kissing his hair, Dean finished rubbing in the aloe. "What can I do to show you how much I care? That I'm never leaving you.”

“Just do this...” Cas murmured, focusing on Dean’s gentle hands. “Just love me.”

"I'm never stopping, Cas. Not ever." He gently worked his fingers over Castiel's back, rubbing the aloe in.

Nodding slightly, Cas let himself relax deeper into the bed.

After long moments of working on rubbing the gel in, Dean kissed his shoulder"Do you need me to do your chest, baby?"

“Mm-hmm.” Cas slowly rolled onto his side, just enough so that Dean could touch his chest.

"Where do you see us in five years, Cas?" Ugh, why was he Mr. Chick-flick moment right now? It made no sense! He knew that they were good, why push it?

That made Cas smile just a bit. “Five years? I see you, and we’re happy.”

"Describe it to me?" Gathering more aloe, Dean carefully applied it to Castiel's chest.

“Well... I’ve finished college. You’re so proud of me. I’m writing the first draft of my book, and you’ve received another promotion at work. You’re working your way up to captain.”

"Damn straight I would be proud of you." His lips quirked up into a grin, "My man's gonna be a published author. And I like the idea of me working my way up."

“Mm-hmm. But the most important thing is that we’re happy. And we are. You complain that I want to call a plumber when the sink acts up. Sam and Gabe are here every few days; Gabe more so than Sam because Sam is establishing his own firm and it takes a lot of his time.”

Smiling at Castiel's vision of the future, Dean kissed his jaw. He was done with his chest, so he gently applied it to Castiel's face. "Do you want kids, Cas?"

Cas inhaled sharply. “I… I haven’t given it much thought,” he admitted. “Until my new heart, my life was survival and little else.”

"Yeah, I can understand that. I'm gonna wash my hands, gorgeous, and I'll be right back, all right?" The firefighter winked at him, then headed into the kitchen.

Cas sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for Dean to come back to him.

Dean hummed to himself, moving to get his hands cleaned off. He hadn't, for many years, thought that he wanted kids. He didn't have money. He couldn't afford it. He didn't want to make kids struggle like he had...

There was a thump from down the hall, and Sam’s vocal encouragement suddenly interrupted Dean’s thoughts.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean finished rinsing his hands and grabbed the hand towel as he fled into the bedroom, wanting to get as far away from that noise as possible. And he was supposed to be here a _week_?! Listening to mating kid brothers and Gabriel- erg...

Cas was still awake when Dean returned and he gave him a tired smile. “Want to watch a movie?”

"Sounds good. Loudly. I think loudly is important." Dean wrinkled his nose, climbing into bed with his sticky boyfriend. "Moose mating calls are fucking vile."

He was confused for a moment, then he began to chuckle as Dean quickly turned on Netflix.

"How's your sunburn feeling, honey?" Selecting something- some sort of documentary that they could fall asleep to about honey bees, Dean looked at him.

“Quite a bit better now. I still feel very stiff. Will I need another shower in a few hours?”

"Plausibly. That aloe stuff isn't the most comfortable. Then we'll switch to a lotion to help moisturize the skin." Dean smiled, looking him over. "Honestly, I think you're going to be tanned pretty soon."

He smiled and stroked Dean’s chest. “Then I’ll be irresistible.”

"Pretty sure you are already, Cas." He laughed, cuddling Castiel carefully to him, sticky aloe and all. "This doesn't hurt, right?"

“Not much.” He nuzzled at Dean’s shoulder.

"Good." He smiled, pressing a kiss to Castiel's fluffy hair. "Love you, Cas."

“Love you too.” Cas let out a big yawn and smiled.

"You should get some sleep. When we wake up, we'll get you washed up in the shower." Dean told him, though it ended on a yawn.

“Okay.” He looked at the tv, his eyes heavy.

Dean ended up slipping off to sleep first, snuggling closer to his sticky boyfriend.

The following morning, Cas awoke to the gentle sound of laughter and the aroma of a delicious breakfast. But moments after opening his eyes, the awful discomfort registered and he shifted miserably.

"Cas?" Dean rasped, opening his eyes. "Sore?" he stretched a bit, yawning hugely.

“Yeah...it stings.”

"Come on. Cool shower for now." Rolling out of the bed, Dean moved to help Castiel from the bed.

Cas let Dean help him up and out of bed. “I’m hungry, too.”

"Well, it smells like they've made a feast out there." Dean inhaled, his own stomach growling. Smelled like Gabriel'd really outdone himself.

“Gabe loves to cook. He really prides himself on it. Sam will never have to lift a finger.”

"Hey, I'll never protest, except I need to start working out more." Turning on the shower, Dean poked his stomach before he winked at Castiel.

“I love how you look. But if you feel the need to work out, I’ll join you.”

"Rufus requires the abs for the fundraisers. I'm not too worried in general with them, but yeah. Normally I work out on my downtime at work, but getting you running with me? Works for me." Dean looked at Cas. "Want company in the shower?"

Cas nodded slowly, his discomfort not allowing quick movement. “I do.”

Dean moved, carefully pulling Castiel's shorts down and off. "Go ahead and step out, love. Then I'll get those in the hamper and undress myself."

“Okay.” Cas obediently stepped out of his shorts and into the cool shower.

Stripping off, Dean put everything into the hamper before following him into the shower. "Too cold?"

“No, it feels incredible,” Cas assured him, his eyes closed.

"Good." Lathering up his hands- he was worried anything else would be too rough, Dean carefully started to wash Castiel's body

At first, it was a little uncomfortable, but Cas managed to relax and enjoy his lover’s hands. “Dean?”

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean murmured, glancing up at his face.

“When I think about the future, about where we are in five years, it’s all you. And… we’re married.”

"That's something you want?" Dean bit his lower lip, starting to rinse the soap from Castiel's body. He'd honestly, before Cas, not allowed himself to think about it very much at all. With Cas... after hearing Gabe ask him about his mom's ring, and everything else... he couldn't deny that he wanted it. Badly.

“Yes. I want you, Dean. For the rest of my life.”

"This a proposal?" Dean murmured after a moment, his green eyes bright as they met Castiel's blue.

Suddenly Cas’s heart was pounding. “If It were...would you say yes?”

"I would definitely say yes, Cas. I'm yours. That's not changing." Dean moved, kissing him softly.

“Then...will you marry me?” His voice was barely a whisper.

Dean swallowed hard, feeling his eyes sting. "Yes, Cas. In a heartbeat."

Relief swelled up in Cas and he went into Dean’s open arms, trembling. “I’ll buy you a ring tomorrow,” he murmured. “Any ring you want.”

"Something from a gumball machine works for me, Cas." Dean hugged him close, stealing a soft kiss. "I... I want to give you my mom's. The one I showed you in Lawrence." He couldn't wear it because of work, but the thought of it on Castiel's finger... "I mean, I can get you a new one..."

Cas’s eyes went wide at what Dean was saying. “Dean… I would… I would treasure your mother’s ring.”

Grinning, Dean stole a kiss from him, pulling him closer. "You are perfect, Castiel Novak... can I make you a Winchester?"

“Castiel Winchester...” the words rolled off of his tongue perfectly.

Dean groaned, pressing his face into Castiel's neck. He couldn't pounce him- he was sunburned!

Cas hummed happily, smiling against Dean’s skin. “I do not require a large wedding.”

"I don't either." Pulling back, Dean pushed Castiel's hair back from his face. "I'm so damn excited to call you my husband."

“As am I.” He kissed Dean softly, sweetly.

Smiling against his lips, Dean slid his hands down to cup his ass. "So damn perfect, Cas... when do you wanna get married?"

“You set the date,” Cas breathed. “I’ll marry you tomorrow if you’ll have me.”

"Mmm... well, as much as I'd love that, I have a feeling that everyone at the station'll wanna be there. Hell, we can have Bobby marry us. He got certified online so he could marry a friend of his." He made a little face, then moved to rock his hardening cock against Castiel a little. "I guess that's not a little wedding, but we can get hitched firefighter style. I'll even wear my dress uniform for you."

“Really?” Cas felt his own cock hardening in response to Dean’s, but his skin was tightening uncomfortably as well. “I’d love that.”

"Good. Want me to suck you off, baby, or let you be? I know it's not comfortable." Dean could feel how dry his skin felt and knew that some moisturizer would help.

“Can you get me off? The endorphins might help.”

"Always. You lean against the wall here." Dean gently positioned him, then moved to kneel in front of him. The water ran in rivulets over his body, clinging to his lashes and lips, which he licked as he looked up at Castiel. Leaning forward, he licked along his fiance's cock, then over his head with a soft sound before sucking him into his mouth.

Cas let his head fall back, trusting Dean implicitly. “I love you...”

The firefighter's green eyes sparkled up at Cas, and Dean made a soft noise, starting to establish a rhythm of taking Castiel's thick cock in and out of his mouth. "Mmm..."

The sensations were too much and Cas couldn’t hold back. “Dean...”

Working his tongue over the head of Castiel's cock, Dean slid a hand up to stroke the rest of his length. He was leaking, and it coated the older man's mouth.

He couldn’t hold on for long. After just a few minutes, he was already on the edge. “I’m gonna...Dean....”

Dean moaned around his cock, then took him as deep as he could, letting his throat caress him as he swallowed. His tongue didn't still, though, working him as best as he could.

Cas’s orgasm washed over him as he cried out in pleasure. His hips stuttered and he clutched the wall.

Pulling back, Dean swallowed him down, licking his lips. "So fucking perfect, Cas... love you..."

“Love you, too...” he met Dean’s eyes. “Touch yourself for me.”

"Tell me how, Cas." Sliding his hands over his chest, Dean moaned, teasing his nipples.

A wicked idea formed in Cas’s mind and he carefully sank to his knees. “I want you to come on my face.”

Dean's eyes darkened, and he groaned as he moved so that he could. "Fuck, Cas... you know what you do to me?" He groaned, stroking his cock quickly.

“I have an idea.” He gently grasped Dean’s muscular legs.

Gasping with pleasure, Dean stroked himself, staring into Castiel's eyes. "Fuck, Honey... I'm gonna come."

Cas nodded eagerly. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Dean gasped, the pleasure building until he couldn't hold it anymore. He came, the streaks of come splashing across Castiel gorgeous mouth and cheeks.

Cas held Dean’s legs and murmured softly to him as he rode his orgasm. “You’re so beautiful, Dean. I love you.”

Dean moved, pulling him up and into a filthy kiss that tasted of both of them. He panted into his mouth. "Love you so much..."

Feeling wonderfully wanted and needed, Cas snuggled into Dean’s arms.

Dean relaxed as he held him, kissing his jaw gently. "My fiance... love you so damn much."

"I love you too, Dean..." He let out a deep sigh when his stomach growled loudly. "Well then.."

"Let's get washed up the rest of the way since I made you a really dirty boy." Winking at him, Dean reached for his body wash and his poof.

Cas chuckled and let Dean clean him up. "I love you."

Dean laughed a little, making quick work of showering Castiel. "Almost as much as I love you, I'm sure." Thankfully, it didn't take him long either, and soon they were dried off, dressed, and heading out for breakfast.

When they reached the kitchen, they found Sam kissing Gabe as he pressed the smaller man against the closest counter.

Gabriel moaned softly, running his hands up Sam's chest. He wasn't sure exactly what'd earned him this kiss, but fuck if he cared.

Smirking, Dean eyed both of Gabriel's hands on Sam's shoulders, then ran one up his brother's back. "Ohhh, Sammy..."

Groaning, Sam reluctantly broke away from his man. "Dean, you're an asshole."

"I'm fucking hysterical. When are you off for summer break?" He winked at Castiel, grabbing a few twist ties from the drawer. He wasn't sure where they'd gotten so many already, but it suited his purposes.

Sam had to think for a moment. "My last exam is in the first week of May."

Gabriel raised a brow at Dean as he stripped the paper from the metal, then started to twist it into what looked like a braid- little bits of metal layered together into art.

"That works for me. What do you think, Cas?" Dean looked over at him. "We can throw Sammy a birthday party."

"A very nice one," Cas agreed, grabbing a glass of water.

Dean was already plotting, honestly. He wanted to surprise Castiel with the best wedding possible, and he was going to use everyone at the firehouse to plan it- and Gabriel and Sam, of course. He carefully formed the metal into a ring, tucking away the pointy ends. "Hand, Cas?"

Brow furrowing, Cas obediently gave Dean his hand.

Carefully, Dean slipped the thin wire ring on Castiel's left ring finger. "It'll have to do for now, Cas..."

Gabriel's eyes went wide, and he whacked Sam softly, pointing at their brothers.

Sam also looked surprised but thrilled.

Can ran his thumb over Dean's jaw. "I love you, Dean."

Turning his head, Dean brushed his lips over Castiel's pulse. "I love you, Cas. Always." He grinned, looking over at their brothers. "And I said yes."

Sam had to scoff at his big brother. “Of course you did. Cas is the only one who would have you.”

"Cas is the only one that I'd say yes to," Shrugging, Dean started to eat.

"I told you that he would." Gabriel moved, hugging Castiel tight.

Cas hugged his brother and nuzzled into him. “I have to get him the perfect ring,” he whispered.

"We'll go today and get one, right?" Grinning, Gabriel kissed Castiel's hair.

“We said no big wedding, but then we realized Dean’s coworkers should be there. It will be fairly big.”

"Well, of course. They're more family than coworkers, and he's got Bobby and Ellen, too." Gabriel patted his shoulder. "Go eat. It's getting cold, brat."

Cas flinched a little. “Too hard.”

"Shit- I'm so sorry, Cas, I..." Biting his lower lip, Gabriel stepped back. "Go eat, please."

Nodding, he gently squeezed Gabe’s arm before taking his seat next to Dean.

"You gonna eat, Sammy?" Dean nudged his brother. "You've been staring."

Rolling his eyes, Sam finally took a bite.

"I can't wait until the stupid auction's over." Grumbling, Dean glanced over at Castiel. "The guys at work are riding my ass about it, and I hope Lisa just doesn't show up."

He shrugged a little. “It won’t matter. I will outbid her.”

Gabriel snorted, sipping his coffee. "Seriously, she's not going to be able to outbid us."

Making a face, Dean shook his head, "No, we have to walk through the crowd to start with, with a boot to get donations and so people can... inspect those being auctioned. I don't mind going out and flirting a bit for good, but she always takes it too far."

Cas huffed and grabbed a strawberry.

"Cas... you know I'm yours, right? I'm not ever going to be anyone else's." That was part of the reason he was worried about Lisa showing up... mostly the people giggled, he winked a bit, smiled, got some money and moved on...

“I know. And you’ll be wearing my ring.”

"Exactly, Cas. Hell, I'll get your name tattooed on my ribs if you want." Dean told him with a grin.

Cas snorted and ate his strawberry, clearly relaxing more.

Gabriel snickered, amused. "Sam certainly likes his initials on me."

“Gets me all hot and bothered every time I see them,” Sam added nonchalantly.

"Ah yes, the mating calls of the moose brother. Best thing to hear." Dean made a face, tossing a berry at him.

"Damn right. He's sexy as fuck." Gabriel licked his lips at Sam.

“I know you are.” Sam gently bumped his shoulder and smirked.

Dean shook his head, muttering something about soundproofing the apartment.

Leaning over, Gabriel stole a kiss from Sam. "I think we should spend some one on one time with our brothers." He touched Sam's ring, glancing at his brother in hopes that he would get the hint.

Cas looked at Sam’s ring and sipped at his water. “Good idea. Sam, I know Dean has been talking about a new phone.”

“My brother, the Luddite.”

Dean huffed, shaking his head. "I just break shit too easily. I'm hoping that I can find something sturdy and easy to text on."

"Cas, you insisted, didn't you?" Gabriel snickered, knowing that Dean's phone was ancient.

“I did. Sam, my wallet is on the counter. I want Dean to have a new phone before the day is over.”

Sam gave him a little salute. “Promise.”

Dean grumbled, leaning over to kiss his fiance. "You're lucky you're sexy or I wouldn't let you boss me around."

“You like when I boss you around.”

"Damn right I do." Dean leaned over, whispering in his ear, "Maybe later, when you're healed up from your sunburn, you can top me."

Cas shuddered and nodded. “You spoil me, Dean.”

"Get used to it, baby. It's from now until forever." Dean kissed his temple, then went back to eating. He was damn excited about the thought of Castiel inside of him, but he'd behave.

"So what sorta phone should I get, Sam?" He asked after a moment.

“Definitely something with top of the line protective cases,” Sam said certainly. “You’re rough on your phones.”

"To be fair, that's part of my job. And working at Bobby's..." Dean shrugged, finishing up with his breakfast. "That was good, thanks."

Cas kissed Dean’s head and stood up, picking up his dirty plate.

Dean stood, gathering up the rest of the dishes."Gabriel, don't let him go crazy. You know what I mean."

Gabriel hummed to himself, playing innocent.

“I won’t,” Cas murmured, carrying his dishes to the sink.

"Cas..." Dean sighed, then leaned over to kiss him. He didn't think that he was going to win this one.

Cas gladly returned the kiss. “I’ll see you tonight.”

"Be safe and put on sunblock before you go out, all right? You're more likely to get burned when you're already having issues." Hugging him gently, Dean sighed before letting go and looking at Sam. "You ready?"

Gabriel winked at his brother, already plotting with him to find the perfect ring.

“Ready.” Sam grabbed Gabe for a kiss.

Moaning softly into Sam's mouth, Gabriel looked a little dazed as Sam pulled back. He licked his lips, then smirked. "Oh, Sammich, I'm going to eat you up later..."

"And I'm good. See you later, Cas." Dean winked at him, then headed for the door.

The door closed and Cas looked at Gabe. “Is it bad that I miss him already?”

"Not a bit... I missed Sam the moment his lips left mine." Gabriel sighed, shaking his head a bit. "Should we go and get something shiny for your man?"

“Yes. I want something perfect for him•.”

Gabriel headed out of the apartment with his brother, taking care to lock up. "Now, did you look up jewelers?"

“No, because you already have,” Cas teased.

"Fair point!" Gabriel grinned! Then headed down to the Uber he'd ordered earlier. Thankfully! It didn't take them long to get to the jeweler's.

Cas was still very sore and he took his time walking into the jewelry store. “I don’t want to worry about price,” he whispered to his brother. “I want something that is uniquely Dean. And it has to hold up at his job.”

Gabriel nodded, looking around the store. "He doesn't seem the gold sort. Platinum would hold up well...."

“That’s what I was thinking. And I want to inscribe it.”

"What do you want to put on it?" Peering into the cases, Gabriel couldn't see anything that he loved.

“I’m not sure yet. But it will come to me.”

"I am sure that we'll find the perfect ring." Gabriel reached over and rubbed his back.

Nodding, Cas studied rings intently as a salesperson approached them.

Gabriel smiled, "We're looking for an engagement ring, well, I suppose wedding ring for a man who uses his hands a lot...."

Cas nodded eagerly. “My fiancé is a firefighter.”

"Oh! That's wonderful- do you know his ring size?" She smiled at them, moving towards a selection.

Cas's face fell. "Gabe, I forgot to ask him..."

"Hush. I already know." Gabriel assured him and told the lady the size.

Relieved, Cas hugged his big brother. "You're great."

Gabriel laughed, patting his back. "I figured that we would need it."

Pleased, Cas looked at the rings again. “He said he wouldn’t care if it came from a gumball machine.”

"We should go get one of the things from a gumball machine then, and put in that," Gabriel smirked, tickling his side.

The younger man laughed softly and nodded. “We should.”

"That will be great." Gabriel peered over the rings, his brow furrowing a little. None of them seemed very Dean.

Cas seemed to have the same sentiment. “I’m not loving any of these.”

"We have some over here that you might like- they have a jeweled band wrapped in metal." She explained with a smile.

"That sounds interesting..." Gabriel followed him over with a grin.

Cas nodded and walked with them. The display case was filled with impressive bands and gems, but his heart jumped when he saw a ring in the far corner. “Gabe...”

"Damn, now that's perfect. It looks almost like his Mom's, right? It's kinda like Sam's too." Gabriel looked it over. It was platinum, like Sam's- he bet his fiance would have a heart attack if he knew how much his ring'd cost him, but he hadn't asked, and Gabriel was just fine not telling him.

"Would you like to see it?" The woman asked, moving to take it from the display.

Nodding eagerly, Cas came closer to the case. He didn’t care what the ring would cost. The moment the sales lady placed it in his hand, he knew he’d found Dean’s ring.

Thankfully, it was little effort to pay for it now that they'd finally found the ring. "Sam and I will make ourselves scarce tonight so you can pop the question- more formally or whatever," Gabriel told his brother as they headed out of the store.

The younger man beamed as he held the little bag tight. “Dean is going to love it.”

"So now we just have to find one of those gumball machines for you to get a thing to put it in, right?" Gabriel bounced a bit, grinning. He was utterly thrilled for Castiel, and with the way Dean had looked at Castiel this morning, he could tell that they were it for each other.

“Oh, we do! I think we walked by one on our way toward the jewelry store.”

"You take the lead, kiddo." Gabriel patted him on the back, grinning as they walked. It was almost strange... he was starting to feel like he was being watched, which was ridiculous. He glanced around but didn't see anyone who looked like they were even watching them. He inwardly shrugged, looking back at Castiel.

Cas nudged his brother gently. “Does Sam want a smaller wedding, too?”

"Yes. He said that he just needs you and Dean there, and Bobby." Shrugging a little, Gabriel considered what Sam would look like in a casual suit, waiting for him at sunset on a beach. It was close to heaven. "I don't need anything big. It sounds perfect to me. What about you? Anything that you really have to have at your wedding?"

Cas shook his head as he spotted the gumball machine they were looking for. “I just need you. And I want Dean to have everything he wants.”

Grinning as he thought of Castiel's childhood, Gabriel handed his brother some change. "Go ahead, kiddo."

Cas took the coins and soon he had a small assortment of tiny plastic containers. “Dean will love this.”

"I can't wait to hear about it. He's going to be so freaking excited!" Patting his brother's back, Gabriel looked his younger brother over. He looked so strong, so healthy... he'd never imagined this last year, much less even when he'd met Sam and Dean in the hospital.

“I hope so.” Cas looked at his brother in amazement. “I love him so much.”

"I know. I never thought that I would ever find someone like Sam... that I would fall so hard." Smiling, Gabriel rubbed his back. "Ready to go home?

“I am. I want to give my fiancé his ring.”

Gabriel sent a text to Sam, letting him know what was going on. "Sam and I will have dinner out- unless you want to take Dean out for dinner?"

“No, I don’t think he’d enjoy a public proposal. You take Sam out.”

"That's fair. I think I will have Sammich show me around Palo Alto for a bit." He bounced a bit at the idea, grinning at the thought

“I’m sure Sam would love to do that.” Cas followed his brother to his car. “Sam is very sweet like that.”

Gabriel climbed into the rental, nodding as he thought of Sam's reaction. His fiance was just as sweet as the treats Gabriel loved to make. "I'm really looking forward to it, actually. This has been his home, at least part of the year for a while."

“Exactly.” Cas joined him in the rental.

XXXXXXX

Looking over at his brother, Dean nudged him. "I feel like hell froze over." They'd lost Adam, and then, through him, found more happiness than he had ever thought possible.

“Yeah, me too.” Sam leaned into his brother.

"So... I never really thought about getting married. I have no idea." Dean patted Sam's shoulder. "And I know that he used the phone thing as an excuse."

“Yeah, but now you have an awesome phone.”

"My old phone wasn't that bad," Dean grumbled, poking his bratty brother's side.

“It was awful.” Sam perked up when the front door open. “They’re home.”

"Sammich!" Bouncing into the room, Gabriel moved to steal a kiss. "I want you to show me Palo Alto."

Sam wrapped Gabe in his arms. “When?”

Dean frowned at Gabriel. "Where's Cas?" He went to stand and Gabriel pushed him back down.

"Chillax, Dean-o. He is coming... and now, if you're up to it, Samshine." Gabriel grinned, bouncing to grab his man's shoes.

“Alright!” Sam took his shoes and slipped them on. “Don’t wait up for us, De.”

"You be careful!" Dean told them both, frowning a bit. What was Gabriel up to?

“We will!” They took off as Cas walked into the apartment and kicked his shoes off.

“Hello, Dean.”

Rolling his eyes at the two disappearing men, he moved to check the steaks that he was making. "Where'd that nut drag my brother off to? I'm making dinner."

“I believe Gabe is demanding a tour of Palo Alto from Sam.”

"Well, I hope that you're hungry, at least." Dean glanced at him over his shoulder, offering him a small smile. "I've made steaks, some roasted garlic potatoes, corn, and a salad."

Cas came up behind Dean and slipped an arm around him. “I’m very hungry. And I have a gift for you.”

Leaning back against Castiel a bit, Dean glanced at him over his shoulder. "I got you one too. I upgraded your phone with mine. I know that yours wasn't like mine, but it has a better camera, and I know that you like taking pictures."

“You are so thoughtful.” He pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s neck. “Your present is in my pocket.”

Making a soft sound, Dean bared his neck to Castiel. "Is that so? Dinner is nearly done. Give it to me over dinner, or...?"

“Or you can retrieve it yourself...”

"Oh?" So he'd been right- Cas had gone and gotten... no, that was assuming, and... The older man turned in Castiel's arms, sliding a hand down his chest. "Here?" He teased, cupping his cock for a moment before slipping his hand to the side and into Castiel's pocket.

Cas inhaled sharply and forced himself to focus as Dean retrieved the plastic container from his pocket. “I love you.”

"You seriously went to a gumball machine?!" Castiel was too freaking great- the firefighter turned, turning off dinner, as he was sure a distraction was happening before he started trying to open the little plastic egg. His eyes widened as he saw the ring, though. "Cas..."

“Marry me, Dean.” He laid a hand on Dean’s hip and lightly squeezed. “I’ll make you happy.”

"Yes, Cas... always." Dean felt his eyes sting as he met Castiel's blue gaze with his own. "I love you so much..."

“I love you as well.” He carefully took the ring and slid it onto Dean’s hand.

Dean looked at the ring for a moment, then covered his fiance's delicious mouth with his own, pulling him closer. He needed him, almost desperately, even if it seemed silly.

The plastic container fell from Cas’s hand as he returned Dean’s kiss with a heated one of his own.

Sliding his hands down Castiel's back to cup his delicious ass, Dean lifted him up. He was taking him to bed- and hopefully encouraging Cas to fuck him. Then again, he loved everything that they did, so whatever happened would be perfect. He nipped at Castiel's lower lip, pausing to make sure that he didn't run them into any walls.

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and kissed him eagerly. “Fuck, you taste so good.”

"Almost as good as you do, baby. So fucking perfect." Entering the bedroom, Dean shut the door, then pinned his fiance against it. He groaned, nipping at Castiel's gorgeous mouth.

Cas ran his hands over Dean’s body, eventually tugging at his jeans.

Dean stepped back, setting Castiel down. "Cas..." he bit his lip, pulling Castiel's shirt up and off.

"I'm here, Dean," he rumbled, his eyes riveted to Dean's face.

Cupping Castiel's face, Dean kissed him again. "You're so damn beautiful..."

“I love you.” He ground his hips against Dean’s as their lips crashed together.

Pulling his fiance back over to the bed, Dean nipped at his mouth. The slide of their erections together was a tantalizing hint of things to come. "I love you, Cas-" Fuck, they were kissing again, and the firefighter fell onto the bed with Castiel over him.

Cas’s legs slid around Dean’s waist, pulling him even closer. “Oh...”

"Oh?" Smirking, Dean nipped along Castiel's neck, running his hands over his chest.

“Mm. You’re already so hard for me...”

"Cas... have you thought about fucking me?" Dipping his head down, Dean sucked Castiel's nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

He inhaled sharply and managed to nod. “Of course I have...”

Dean pulled back, his green eyes darkening at that little gasp. He was so damn sexy... "Good... cause I want you inside of me."

He pressed his forehead to Dean’s, searching his beautiful green eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you...”

He was so damn sweet... Dean stole a kiss, running his fingers through Castiel's hair. "Did I hurt you, Cas?"

“Of course not. It was...the most incredible feeling.”

"Exactly, honey... so we'll just take our time, making sure that I'm nice and slick and open for you." Sliding his hand down Castiel's chest, Dean cupped his hard cock through his pants. "If you want."

“I want you,” Cas panted, lightly thrusting into Dean’s hand. “I want you.”

Dean slanted his mouth over Castiel's, stroking him through the material a few times more. He was so deliciously hard. Letting his tongue tease along Castiel's, the taller man moaned, pulling back to gasp, "Then take me," against his lips.

Growling, Cas suddenly shoved Dean down onto the bed. He straddled his fiancé’s hips and toyed with a hard nipple.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean bit his lip, arching up into Castiel's touch. He hadn't been quite expecting that, but fuck if it didn't make his heart race.

“Dean, you are mine. And you will do well to remember it.” He suddenly replaced his fingers with his lips, sucking at Dean’s nipple.

Dean grabbed a Castiel's shoulders, crying out. It was just as much his words as it was his mouth. "All yours, Cas! I'm yours!"

Cas let go of his nipple and kissed his way down Dean’s chest. “You are. You’re mine.”

Fuck, he was in trouble. Castiel knew exactly what he was doing to him, and damn if it didn't make him whimper. Being claimed like this did something primal to him, and he hated every inch of fabric between them. "Cas..."

Finally reaching Dean’s jeans, Cas roughly pulled them down and freed Dean’s cock. “Mm...”

The firefighter cried out, lifting his hips to try and help. His eyes were wide, and fuck, he was panting as he watched Castiel. He seemed determined to just take him apart.

“Your arousal is so enticing. I love how large you are, how you taste.”

"Cas..." Biting his lower lip, Dean tried not to blush, but fuck if he could help it. Castiel was so frank, so open with his appreciation that it just made it impossible not to.

“I also enjoy how you feel in my hands.” His long fingers closed around Dean’s cock, giving a lazy pump.

Evil- he was fucking evil. Dean thrust up into his hand, groaning. "And I love when you touch me. Want help getting naked?" He managed after a moment.

“No. I will remove my clothing.” Cas let him go and sat up. “I want you to touch yourself while I undress.”

Kicking his jeans the rest of the way off, Dean ran a hand down his rippling abs to touch his cock. "Oh, I can do that, Sir…"

“Good.” Cas slowly removed his clothes, keeping an intense gaze on Dean.

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, Dean stroked it slowly as he watched inch after inch of Castiel's gorgeous skin appear. That little _good_ just seemed so serious, so full of intent, that Dean groaned. Castiel took control, and it was like his arousal skyrocketed.

Once he was fully naked, Cas settled between Dean’s legs and pushed his hand away. “You are stunning.”

"Have you looked in a mirror, Cas?" Dean bit his lower lip, looking him over slowly before stealing a kiss from the dark-haired man.

Humming contently, Cas deepened the kiss as he rubbed his cock against Dean’s.

Moaning into Castiel's mouth, Dean pushed his hands down, cupping his ass and pulling him closer. "Fuck, Cas... you feel so good."

“So do you, baby. I love you.” He broke away and nipped lightly at Dean’s neck

"Love you, Cas- I... please, I need you." He gasped at the nip of Castiel's teeth, his hands sliding up his back. It took only a bit of wiggling for him to wrap his legs around Castiel's trim hips.

“I know you need me. I’m going to take care of you.” Cas slipped his hands between their bodies.

Lowering his legs so that Castiel could actually reach, Dean bit his lower lip hard. "You like that I'm impatient, don't you?"

“Yes, I do. I also enjoy you obeying my every word.” It hadn’t been something Castiel had thought about prior to Dean, but with him… it was delicious.

Fuck. Swallowing hard, Dean licked his lips. "And do you like me calling you Sir when I obey you?" He fought the urge to squirm under Castiel's steady blue gaze.

“A great deal.” He gave another thrust, grinding himself against the beautiful man beneath him.

"Sir, please- I..." he groaned at the feeling of Castiel's cock sliding along his own. "I want you inside, _please_!"

“We’ll get to that,” Cas assured in a low rumble.

Biting his lip again, Dean nodded. "Yes, Sir. I will try to behave. You can always spank me if I don't," he teased a bit, wondering if that would be something that Cas was into.

His eyes darkened, and Castiel licked his lips at the thought. “I think I would enjoy that.”

"Would you?" Nipping at his jaw, Dean ground himself up against him. "You want to spank me now?"

Cas’s hand suddenly made sharp contact with Dean’s ass. “Yes.”

Dean gasped, grabbing his shoulders. "We should move, then you can reach better..."

“Mm… love how you think.” Castiel stole a dirty kiss from him for a long moment before he pulled back. He wanted to see Dean’s ass pink from his hands.

The two men shifted around, and Dean decided to put his best asset forward, moving to his hands and knees before lowering his chest to the bed, presenting himself for Castiel. "This good, Sir?"

Cas’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed Dean’s firm ass. “Yes. You are such a good boy, aren’t you?”

"I try to be, Sir." Dean bit his lip, looking at Castiel as he slowly pulled it free. He knew that it drove his man crazy, and he had every intention of keeping it up.

Thrilled, Cas slapped his ass again. His own cock was aching, but he ignored it for the moment, much more fascinated by the way Dean’s ass bounced a bit for each time his hand landed.

Moaning, Dean reached down to stroke his cock. He was leaking, and he used it to ease the slide of his hand as Castiel's hand landed again. "Fuck, Cas!"

“That’s right. I’m going to fuck you, Dean.” He smirked, then spanked Dean again. “That’s my orgasm, though, so you’d better not come.”

Letting go of his cock, Dean looked at Cas over his shoulder. His ass felt amazing, hot and sensitive. "Where did we put the lube?"

“I’m getting it. You relax,” Castiel assured him, looking for it.

Huffing a bit, the elder Winchester yelped as he was spanked again.

Pleased, Cas retrieved a bottle of lubrication. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Shifting his hips a little, Dean gripped at the headboard. He knew that his cock was leaking precome all over the sheets, making a mess, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He was too excited, too aroused to care.

The other man took his time in spreading lube over his cock and stroking himself until he ached.

"Th...three fingers, Cas? I can do it if you want." Fuck. Dean's green eyes locked on Castiel's hand as he twisted to look at him over his shoulder.

His expression softened. “We will start with one.”

"Yes, Sir..." Staring at Castiel for a moment, Dean licked his lips before moving back into position.

A moment later, Cas ran one finger teasingly over Dean’s ass. “Mm...”

Fuck- Castiel was tormenting him, but damn if he didn't love it. He pushed back, trying to get him to do more.

Cas’s lips turned into a frown and he delivered a sharp smack to Dean’s ass.

Oh, fuck! Apparently, he was supposed to stay still. His ass felt pleasantly warm- edging towards hot in some places, but he did want to be good for him. "Sorry, Sir! I'll be good."

“Yes, you will be.”

A drop of precome formed at the head of Dean's cock as Castiel spoke, and he pressed his face into the bed for a moment. He could do this. He would behave and hold still, and wait for what Cas wanted to give him.

Nodding, Cas finally slipped a finger into Dean. “Good boy.”

Moaning, Dean forced himself to hold still as his ass gripped his finger. The praise slid over him like pure pleasure.

Cas moved his finger slowly, teasing his fiancé. “You are magnificent.”

"Cas... please, Sir- That's..." Dean bit his lower lip, trying not to beg.

“You want another one of my fingers, don’t you?”

The firefighter rocked his hips a bit, moaning. "I do, please, Sir. I need another finger."

Smirking, Cas added more lube before slipping a second finger into Dean.

"Oh, fuck..." he groaned, rocking his hips back for more. "That's so good. I love your fingers inside of me."

The praise made Cas even harder, if it was possible, and soon he had three fingers buried inside of Dean.

Dean whined as Castiel's fingers hit his prostate. "Oh, fuck... please, I'm, I'll come!"

“Not yet!” Cas snapped, his eyes narrowing. “Not until I’m inside of you.”

Dean froze, groaning as he made himself not come. He grabbed the base of his cock, panting. "Yes, Sir...."

This was what he had been waiting for, what he had dreamed of but never allowed himself to believe it could happen. He grabbed the lube again and stroked himself roughly.

Looking at Castiel in the mirror at the head of their bed- how had he missed that?! Dean whimpered. "Fuck, please... Sir, I just... I need..."

“I know what you need, Dean.” Cas finally gripped Dean’s hips and lined himself up slowly.

Rocking his hips a bit, Dean teased him a bit as he felt Castiel's cock brush against his stretched rim. "Yes, Sir..."

“You need me buried inside of you, stretching you until you scream.” His hands squeezed Dean’s hips. “God, I love when you scream my name.”

"You want me to scream your name or Sir?" The feel of Castiel's hands gripping his hips, him behind him- it was such a tease. And those _words..._! "That's what I need, Sir, please..."

“My name, Dean. I want to hear you beg.” He pressed into Dean slowly, biting down on his lower lip.

Dean made a mewling little sound as Castiel's cock finally slipped past his rim and inside. It was just the head, but it was already amazing. "Cas, please- Castiel... I need you to fuck me. I need you to fill me up!"

Cas inched forward, his breathing tight. “Are you okay?”

Pushing back, Dean cried out as Castiel's cock filled him. "Mm... so good, promise. You feel amazing."

Nodding, Cas continued forward until he was buried inside of his fiancé. “Oh, fuck...”

Pressing his face into the bed for a moment, Dean made himself breath. "How's it feel, Cas?" He knew how overwhelming it could be, how perfect- how that feeling of connection just seemed to complete you.

“I can’t explain...” he gave a tentative thrust of his hips.

"Fuck, honey- that feels so good." Reaching down, Dean gave his cock a slow stroke, using the precome to slick the way. It made him clench a bit on his fiance's thick cock, and he rocked his hips back for more.

The other man wanted to scream out as pleasure flooded through him. “Do that again, Dean. So that again.”

"Move, Cas- or I am gonna fuck myself on your cock." And deciding to be obedient, he groaned as he gripped his cock and started to fuck himself on Castiel's thick length.

Mesmerized, Cas looked down at the gorgeous sight. “Fuck...”

Moaning, Dean bit his lower lip, glancing at Castiel in the mirror. "Mmm... that's the point, Cas. Fucking love this, love you inside of me."

“So do I...” he moved his hips again, setting up an easy rhythm.

Dean grabbed at the bedding, crying out as his thick cock slid in and out of him. "Oh, fuck- so good." He tilted his hips a bit, a whine slipping from his lips as Castiel slid deeper.

The other man groaned and grabbed at Dean’s hips, moving faster.

"Oh, fuck- that's... please... harder-" there was something that changed in the angle, just some slight difference, and then Castiel's cock was sliding over the sensitive gland inside of him. The firefighter whined, stroking his own cock in time with Castiel's thrusts.

“I love you, Dean. I love you.” His hips moved faster, the thrusts growing unsteady as he chased his pleasure.

Castiel had teased him to the edge of pleasure before, and now, it was right there- he was tensing, his ass tightening on the thick cock stretching him wide. Between his hand and Cas... he cried out, pushing back against to take him as deep as possible as thick ropes of come coated his fingers and the blankets. "CAS!"

Cas groaned and snapped his hips again, encouraged by Dean’s screaming. “I love you!”

Whining, Dean bit hips lower lip. "Cas- oh fuck, baby, love you so much. I-" He gasped as Castiel kept filling his body- the way he snapped his hips... He felt helpless.

Cas lost track of everything but Dean as he moved faster, harder, until he finally came with a hoarse cry.

"Cas- love you so much, loved this." Dean watched him in the mirror, his eyes dark. "So perfect..."

Nodding breathlessly, Cas pulled out of Dean and collapsed onto his side, his chest still heaving.

Dean moved, curling into his side. "How you doing, Cas?" He kissed his jaw gently. He felt fucking amazing himself.

“Amazing… did I hurt you?” He couldn’t help but worry a bit- he had been rather rough.

"Mmm... not a bit. It was perfect." Smirking a bit, Dean ran his fingers over Castiel's chest. "My ass feels hot from my spanking."

He shivered a little at the feel of Dean’s fingers. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Pushing his hand into Castiel's hair, Dean made him meet his gaze. "I am completely sure, and if you're worried, I will get you hard again and ride you until you you forget everything but my name."

“In that case, I’m very worried...”

Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck, nipping and sucking at the places that he knew drove Cas wild. "So damn glad that you're mine- that I'm marrying _you_." He nipped at his mouth, sucking hard on his lower lip.

“Dean...” Cas’s hand slid over Dean’s side. “I’m yours. For the rest of my life.”

"And I'm yours." Fucking completely, no matter what. Dipping his head down, Dean sucked Castiel's nipple into his mouth.

His cock gave a valiant twitch but Cas was drained. He closed his eyes and played with Dean’s hair.

Laughing softly, Dean moved, snuggling against his chest. "I love you, Cas. We'll do that one next time, hm?"

“I would love that,” Cas rumbled. “Right now I just want to hold you.”

"That sounds perfect. Let me clean us up real quick- and change the uh... the blankets. I made a mess, though it's all your fault." Sighing, Dean kissed the corner of his mouth before forcing himself to get up. Dried, crusty come was just not pleasant.

“Hurry back...” he could barely keep his eyes open as he listened to Dean move about.

Dean was quick about cleaning himself up, then took a damp cloth in to carefully wipe Castiel's dick clean. "Can you get up for a sec, babe? I need to get these blankets off. I'm sorry."

Cas was half asleep but he managed to drag himself off of the bed long enough for Dean to strip it and lay down clean sheets. Then he fell face-first into the soft, cool sheets.

Carefully covering Castiel up, Dean turned off the lights and crawled into bed. He couldn't resist pulling Castiel into his arms, staring a little bit at the ring on his hand. A band of metal and some shiny stones, and he was Cas's...

Cas willingly melted into Dean’s arms, letting out a happy little huff.

Pressing his lips to Castiel's hair, Dean smiled. He'd never imagined finding a love like this, it was more than he'd ever dreamed. "I remember the first time your lips met mine  
We were young and innocent, we had plenty of time  
The years have gone and passed us by, don't run and hide  
Think of all the things we had, and what you're feeling inside  
Feeling inside  
Take me, take all of my love  
Take me, I can give you so much  
Only a heartbeat, only a heartbeat away..." He sang quietly, sticking to the melody though he softened the Pantera song.

Letting out a shaky breath, Cas held him even tighter. “Love when you sing...”  
"I know. That's why I try to sing to you." Trailing his fingers along his shoulders, Dean continued to sing the song, crooning it to his fiance.

By the time his song was finished, Cas had fallen asleep with his head on Dean’s chest and his arm snug around Dean’s middle.

XXXXXXX

Walking along the beach with Sam, Gabriel looked out at the setting sun. They'd cruised around Palo Alto, even stopping in to visit Charlie and Gilda. It'd been a blast thus far, and he could see why Sam liked it. He was feeling sad, though. He knew it wouldn't be too long and he would be heading home. He'd missed the hell out of him.

Sam had an ice cream cone in one hand and his other arm was slung around Gabe’s shoulders as they walked. “Beautiful, huh?”

Licking at his own ice cream, Gabriel nodded, swallowing what was on his tongue. "Mmm. It's gorgeous. We'll have to vacation here. We could just get married here before you move home?"

Sam’s eyes lit up. “I think I’d love that...”

Gabriel lifted Sam's hand to his mouth, kissing his fingers. "Then we have our location sorted." He tugged Sam down for a kiss.

Sam could taste the peanut butter ice cream on Gabe’s tongue and he hummed happily.

"Shame about the sand. I always wanted to have sex on the beach." All right, so he was wicked, but Samshine knew this already.

Sam snorted and brushed Gabe’s hair back. “Then you’d whine about sand in very bad places.”

"Thus me not pouncing you yet." Pulling Sam into a kiss, Gabriel made a soft sound. "You know, I've never actually been in the ocean before I came here with you."

The younger man couldn’t hold back a startled gasp. “You haven’t?”

Shaking his head, Gabriel stepped back, looking out at the water. It seemed to go out forever. "I haven't. I've been taking care of Cas. And then, when we went to the ocean, I couldn't... we were sure he was dying. I couldn't." He was too busy trying to hold it together for his brother when a sob had always been welling in his throat.

Seeing the anguish in Gabe’s eyes broke Sam’s heart. They had both been through so much, and now they had to take care of each other. He slowly enveloped the older man in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Sorry, Sammich." Leaning up, Gabriel kissed Sam softly. "I feel so damn bad, so guilty sometimes that you lost Adam."

“I miss him. But Adam… he was that kind of person. If he knew that he saved Cas, and all the other people who were helped, he would be so happy. And I think the best way to honor him is to live and help Cas thrive.”

Gabriel pulled him into a kiss, hugging him close. "I love you, Sam. So damn much. And I'm so damn thankful for your family every day."

“I love you too, Gabe. And I like to think Adam sent you to me...” he wasn’t sure if he believed in heaven or hell, but he hoped wherever Adam was, he was happy.

Hell. Now he was tearing up. Gabriel stroked his fingers through Sam's hair, breathing in his scent. "I know that it feels as if he led me to you."

“Mm-hmm.” He swayed gently as he held Gabe. “Come with me.”

"Anywhere, Samshine. You know that by now." Slipping his hand into his fiance's, Gabriel followed Sam.

Smiling brightly, Sam began leading Gabe toward the shore of the beach.

Following him, Gabriel tilted his head at his Sasquatch as the waves splashed up on the shore."Should I be taking my shoes off?"

“It would feel better.” Sam let Gabe go and pulled off his own shoes.

Spanking Sam lightly on the ass, Gabriel laughed. He managed to get his shoes and socks before he rolled his pants up and out of the way.

Sam mirrored Gabe’s actions before stepping into the warm water. “Oh, that feels amazing.”

Making a soft noise, Gabriel laughed, flexing his toes in the sand as he stepped in next to Sam. "Damn right it is. That's..." He shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

Sam’s gaze swept over their surroundings, his toes wiggling in the sand. “Dean would laugh at the sappiness but this is perfect. Us, our brothers, Bobby...all right here at sunset.”

"It really is. It's our fairy tale wedding." Leaning up, Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss. "I love you, Sammich. It'll be perfect."

“I love you too, Gabe.” They let the kiss go on before Sam ushered him further from the shore. “Love you and I can’t wait to marry you.”

"I can't wait to marry you too, baby." Grinning, Gabriel splashed Sam a bit. "Two years, a bit more... and then you're mine."

“I’m already yours, sweetheart.”

"Aren't you perfect?" Gabriel leaned forward, stealing a kiss from him again.

“Perfect for you.” Sam adorably kissed the tip of Gabe’s nose.

Laughing, Gabriel tugged at Sam's shirt. "You think Cas is done proposing yet?" He kissed his jaw, loving everything about this moment.

“I have no idea, and I’d hate to interrupt them.”

"Ugh... not an image that I needed, Samalam." He wrinkled his nose, hating that he knew so many details about what they could be doing.

The younger man laughed and playfully splashed Gabe with the warm water. “We shouldn’t stay in too long because our arms will burn, but we can play for a while.”

Splashing Sam back, Gabriel smirked. "We should have brought swim trunks." Shame that he couldn't strip down, but... he hadn't been planning this.

“We can come back tomorrow with swim trunks and sunscreen?”

"Well, I'm sure that Cas would enjoy that, at least. He wanted to swim again, and those tea baths Dean's been giving him have definitely helped." Gabriel leaned up, kissing him lingeringly. "Let's go make out in the car?"

“Like teenagers? Let’s go.” Sam grabbed him and practically hauled him back to the shore.

Laughing, Gabriel followed him, then grabbed his shoes up. "To be fair, I just want to make out with you in your car. Make some dirty memories before I go home."

“I would love that.” Sam also grabbed his shoes and socks.

"I figured that you would. Don't think that I didn't notice the hickeys that you left on my hip over your tattoo." Gabriel nudged him with a smirk. He knew that Sam loved all of his tattoos, but that one seemed to be his favorite.

“What can I say? It makes me hot.”

"All of my tattoos make you hot." He smirked, taking Sam's hand in his own.

“No lie there.” They finally reached Sam’s Lexus and climbed in. The moment they were both seated, Sam crushed his lips against Gabe’s.

Gabriel groaned against Sam's mouth, moving to push his fingers into his hair."Mmm...." Fuck, he loved it when Sam did that. He could kiss so damn passionately...

Sam laughed and tugged at Gabe’s shirt. “You’re so hot.”

"Am I?" Nipping his way down Sam's throat, Gabriel sucked a dark mark onto the tender skin of his neck.

“God, yes. I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

Tugging at Sam's shirt, Gabriel pushed it up so that he could run his hands over his chest. "Do you know how perfect you are? Like art come to life."

“I’m not sure about that, but I’m happy you love me so much.”

Gabriel shook his head, running his fingers down Sam's gorgeous chest. "Will my good boy let me suck him off?" Thankfully, there weren't any people around, having left as they were walking.

Sam’s eyes darkened considerably. “Would it make you happy, sir?”

"Mmm... it definitely would." Smirking up at Sam, Gabriel stroked his fingers lightly over Sam's fly. "But is it what *you* want, my good boy?"

“I want to make you happy, sir.” Sam inhaled sharply.

Sliding his hand into Sam's hair, Gabriel tugged it close. "Now, now... what did I ask? Do you want my mouth on your dick or something else?"

Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. “Please suck my dick, sir. Please.”

"There's my good boy." Kneeling in his seat, Gabriel made quick work of undoing Sam's fly. He pulled his cock free, then leaned forward to wet his massive length down with his tongue.

Sam nearly bit his tongue as he grabbed at the door. “Oh, fuck!”

"Hmm?" Gabriel smirked, flicking his head with his tongue before he finally pulled him into his mouth.

Bucking his hips instinctively, Sam grabbed at Gabe’s hair. “Gabriel!”

Moving with him, the blond moaned around Sam's cock as he thrust deeper into his mouth. Fuck... and if he was going to pull his hair…

How was he able to wind Sam up this way? Sam’s brain was short-circuiting and he suddenly wanted Gabe buried deep inside of him.

"Mmmm...." Starting a hard and fast rhythm, Gabriel could feel his lips puffing up as he sucked him. He was so damn delicious, stretching his mouth.

The younger man sobbed in pleasure, tugging at Gabe’s hair again. “Fuck...”

Panting a bit, Gabriel pulled up, stroking him with his hand for a long moment before he sucked Sam back into his mouth again. Who needed to breathe?

Losing track of everything, Sam closed his eyes and focused on the beautiful swelling deep inside of him. He needed to come.

Tugging Sam's pants down a bit more, Gabriel slid his hand in to caress Sam's balls, teasing them before he pressed behind them, caressing his prostate from the outside. He could feel Sam's cock swelling a bit more, and he moaned headily.

The touch was all Sam needed to push him over the edge. He thrust up into Gabe’s mouth and came, his entire body shaking.

Gabriel swallowed every drop before he slowly pulled back. He looked up at Sam, who looked thoroughly debauched and pressed one last, gentle kiss to the head of Sam's cock. "So good for me, aren't you?"

“Mm-hmm...” Sam dazedly looked at his man.

Moving, Gabriel stole a kiss from him, smiling against Sam's lips. "Love you, Sammich."

“Love you...” He lightly stroked Gabe’s hair. “Home?”

"Mmhm. I want to hold you... and have my good boy ride my cock." Kissing Sam once more, Gabriel pulled back to buckle in.

“Oh, yes...”

Smirking, Gabriel patted Sam's thigh. "You're behind the steering wheel, gorgeous."

“Damn it.”

XXXX

By the time they arrived back home, Sam was more alert but still loose with pleasure. He parked the Lexus and killed the engine. “I want to ride you.”

"You sure you don't want to eat first? Dean was making dinner, remember?" All right, so he was teasing him a bit, but Gabriel couldn't help it.

“We can eat later.” Sam got out and practically dragged Gabe toward the apartment.

Smirking, Gabriel let his long-legged lover tug him through their secondary home. He absolutely loved how eager Sam was for this. "Impatient, aren't we?"

“Very much. I want to ride your dick and scream yee-haw.”

Gabriel stumbled, suddenly thinking of Sam in chaps with a cowboy hat. Holy shit. "Uh-huh...."

“Would that be okay, sir?”

"I'm buying you chaps. And a cowboy hat." Smacking Sam firmly on his ass, Gabriel smirked. "Come on. We're going to bed."

“Yes, sir.” They finally reached the apartment and Sam unlocked the front door, opening it cautiously.

Soft music was playing from a speaker on the counter and Cas was in Dean’s arms, his head on Dean’s chest as they moved in slow circles. Dean kisses the top of Cas’s head and closed his eyes.

Sam stopped, afraid to interrupt the moment. He grabbed Gabe’s hand and quietly ushered him  
down the hall.

Gabriel followed Sam, squeezing his hand. Their brothers were too damn sweet, just swaying together.

Finally, they reached their bedroom and Sam closed the door behind them. “That was so sweet.”

"It definitely was." Shaking his head, Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss. "They're precious."

“They are.” Sam walked over to the bed and sat down, slowly removing his shoes.

Kicking off his shoes, Gabriel placed them by the closet before stripping off his pants. They were mostly dry, but the bottoms had been splashed with the waves a bit.

“Babe, you’re gorgeous,” Sam rumbled as he watched Gabe undress.

"You're good for my ego, Samshine." Tossing his clothing into the hamper, Gabriel shot him a grin. Fuck knew he had enough body issues, but Sam... he was slowly starting to make them better.

“I’m happy you think so.” Sam shimmied out of his pants. “I want to do something.”

"What's that?" His eyes caught on Sam's gorgeous body and he licked his lips.

“When I ride you, I want to film it.”

Fuck. They'd played with this a bit before, but had yet to film themselves actually having sex. Gabriel bit his lip hard, nodding. "Sounds perfect to me."

Beaming, Sam removed his shirt. “You’re awesome.”

"Almost as much as you are." Gabriel leaned forward, running his fingers over Sam's shoulders.

Sam pulled Gabe down for a soft, sweet kiss.

Smiling against Sam's lips, Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair. He was such a perfect combination of contradictions. Sweet, sexy, innocent... and completely dirty when he wanted to be.

“Love you..” Sam wasn’t sure if he could get hard again so fast, but he was eager to try.

"I love you too. Now... how about we put a movie on, give it a bit, and when you know you're ready to go again, you tell me?" Gabriel moved, crawling into the bed with him.

Sam’s face nearly split in a huge grin. “You’re a mind reader.”

"Mmm. I just know my lips are still swollen from swallowing your cock." He dropped a saucy wink, then set up the camera to record. He didn't care if they didn't even get up to anything. If they just cuddled each other and laughed, that'd be worth keeping too.

When he came back, Sam pulled him down into his arms. “What do you want to watch?”

"What do *you* want to watch?" Gabriel kissed his jaw, cuddling against him.

“How about we browse Netflix until we find something interesting?”

"Works for me." Gabriel moved, handing Sam the controller in a move that showed off the wings on his back and arms. "Here you go, Samshine."

“I don’t know how many times I’ve said this, but your tattoos are breathtaking.”

"Oh?" He smirked, moving so that Sam could look over the ones on his back. "It's all good, because I love hearing it."

“Good...” Sam traced his fingers over the beautiful artwork. “I’ve considered getting a tattoo.”

"I know you mentioned it before, but you hadn't decided." The blond made a soft sound at the feeling of his fingers on his skin.

“If I do, you have to come with me.” He still wasn’t sure about the needles.

"Of course. You know that I'll be there. What are you thinking about getting, Samshine?" Gabriel traced his hands lightly over Sam's arms.

“Maybe something to honor Adam...”

"That would be perfect, Samshine." Gabriel turned in his arms a bit, kissing him.

Sam relaxed into the kiss, slowly twining his legs with Gabe’s.

Gabriel smiled against his lips, snuggling against him. "I could spend hours just kissing you..."

“I feel the same way about you.” He ran his long fingers through Gabe’s hair.

"Is that so?" The shorter man made a soft noise, leaning his head into Sam's touch.

“Mm-hmm. I’m going to be miserable when you leave...”

Gabriel pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's lips, watching him closely. "It's not that long until you're out of school for the summer, Samshine. You won't be without me for too long." And once Charlie and Gilda settled in from- whatever the hell they were doing, it'd be a bit less lonely for Sam.

“Yeah...you better FaceTime me every night.”

"You know that I'm going to, Samshine." Moving, Gabriel pushed his fiance until he could straddle his lap. "I love you. So damn much. You're not getting away from me."

Sam ran his hands down Gabe’s sides, finally settling them on his hips. “I love you, too.”

"Good. This tattoo would be awkward otherwise." Sam's thumb was right over his initials, and Gabriel fucking loved being marked as his. Maybe people wouldn't approve, but he didn't care.

The younger man cracked up at that. “I suppose it would.”

Grinning, Gabriel pulled Sam's mouth to his own. "There's my boy. I love it when you laugh."

“I love that you make me laugh.” Sam’s fingertips lightly dug into his hips.

"What does a leper say after sleeping with a prostitute?" Gabriel asked, grinning at his boyfriend. He knew Sam was going to cringe at least, but it was funny.

“What?” Sam squirmed lightly under him.

Trying to keep a straight face, Gabriel watched him closely. "Keep the tip."

The younger man snorted loudly before letting out a deep belly laugh. “That’s so cheesy!” He wheezed.

"Is it? How do you find a blind man on a nude beach?" He waited for a second, then added, "He's not hard." Sam's laughter was perfect, and he laughed with him. He couldn't help it.

Soon Sam was a red-faced, giggly mess as he lay beneath Gabe. “Oh, fuck...”

Laughing, Gabriel pressed a kiss over Sam's heart. "Mmhm. Glad to be of service, gorgeous." He ran a tickling hand up Sam's side, unable to resist.

Sam squirmed and grinned up at his lover. “Love you.”

"Love you too, Sammich." Leaning down, Gabriel kissed him as if he had all the time in the world for it.

And he certainly did.


	21. Coming Home

Being home was terrific... and completely fucking lonely. Gabriel was back to working at the Candy Shop- Cas had found an online college and was narrowing down what classes he wanted to take. Dean, ever helpful, had pointed out that he didn't exactly only have to take a few. He could take as many as he wanted- so long as he spaced them out.

Every night, Gabriel and Sam talked for hours, even if it was just him watching Sam studying. It worked, even if it was driving them both crazy.

With Gabe’s support, Sam felt he was excelling even more in his classes. He didn’t need to work, and he had never been one for partying, so his schedule mostly revolved around class, Gabe, Dean, Charlie, sleep, and two extracurricular clubs. He didn’t feel stretched thin any more and he didn’t have nightmares about work. He was thriving and he loved it.

Gabriel poked at his little brother who was leaning against the table, his laptop in front of him. "Cassie, go back to the office and grab a nap. I know you're not used to the early hours." He'd taken his brother to work with him that morning, and taught him how to do some of the most basic things at the shop- it was tiring, though, and he knew that Cassie hadn't slept well with Dean working.

Gabriel gave his brother a look, "How about I make you a sandwich? You've had a muffin already this morning, and you could use the protein." He eyed his long hair, making a note to get his brother a trim.

Rolling his eyes, Cas squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “I won’t argue, but after dinner, I want two cookies. Not one. Two.”

"Arguing with me, hm?" It was so far from where they'd come, Gabriel couldn't help but smile. "Deal, brat. Two cookies."

“Love you.” Cas gave him a hug before retreating to the peace and quiet of his office.

Gabriel hummed to himself as he started to make Castiel a sandwich. His brother was wonderful and stubborn- honestly, he'd bloomed since the surgery, and damn if it didn't thrill him. He felt like they were finally heading towards their happy ever after.

By the time he made it back to the office, he found Cas comfortably sprawled out on the pullout bed. He had kicked off his shoes and was browsing Netflix on the tv Gabe had installed.

"Here you go, brat. Just like you like it." Gabriel handed him the sandwich, pressing a kiss to his hair and handing him a drink. "Any word from Dean? I know it's been a busy night. He hasn't said much.

Cas gladly took his sandwich and drink. “He’s only been able to text me. He’s been very busy but he’s more worried about how I am.”

Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. "Hopefully it'll quiet down for him. I've got to get back out there. That was the bell." He grinned, looking at him over his shoulder. "Only a few more days and Sam's home!"

Cas grinned at Gabe’s retreating form. “I love you, too!”

"Love you, Brat!" Laughing, Gabriel smiled as he headed back out to the main room only to still as he saw Zachariah standing there. "...Zach."

Zachariah gave him a cool smile. “Hello, Gabriel. How are you?”

"Good. Great even." Gabriel moved to get a drink, making sure to flash his ring as he pulled the bottle from the cooler. "How can I help you?"

If Zachariah noticed or cared about the ring, he gave no indication. “I’d like to take you out tomorrow night.”

"Zachariah, that makes no sense. You made it pretty clear that you're not even attracted to me. Besides, I'm engaged." Completely confused at his ex's behavior, Gabriel made a note about the water he'd taken from the cooler. It gave him something to do, at least.

“Engaged, not married.”

"...And I'm loyal." Gabriel stilled at the tone that his ex was using.

“Mm, I’m sure. It was always one of your... shortcomings.”

"Excuse me? If I have so damn many of them, what do you care?" Gabriel stared, feeling somehow threatened by the bastard.

“Because I do care. And you know you’re lucky that I do. This person you’re engaged to...they are undoubtedly after your money.”

Well, at least he knew where he was vulnerable, the bastard. He didn't get this at all. Zach hadn't even fucking wanted him until now. Well, until Cas had gotten his transplant. "No, he's not. He's a gorgeous specimen of a human being, Zach."

“Hmm.” Zachariah ran his fingers along one of the displays. “Consider that. Why would someone like that want someone like you unless it involved money?”

Gabriel felt himself tensing. What the fuck was with *that*? "I think it's time for you to leave, Zach. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

“I don’t think so.” He came closer to Gabe, his smile cooling.

Leaning back and away from Zachariah, Gabriel felt his heart race. "Damn it, Zach, go-"

“No.” The bastard planted his feet, leaning closer to him- hell, over him.

There was a jingle above the shop door, and Dean sauntered inside, “Hey, Gabe. Where’s Cas?” Dean wasn't sure who this slimeball was, but he looked like a creep. And frankly, like he was trying to corner Gabriel. He moved closer to the counter, crossing his arms over his shirt, _Sorry my hose got you wet_.

Holy fuck, he was glad for Dean. He had no idea why he was here- early, but fuck if he cared. "He's chilling in the back. Zachariah was just leaving."

Zachariah narrowed his eyes at Gabe. “Actually...”

"Need help finding the door?" Dean moved in between the pair, then pointed towards the exit. "It's that way. With the exit sign. I can carry you if you'd like."

Holy shit, what the hell? Gabriel forced himself to breathe, trying to ignore the unexpected fear in his chest.

Zachariah turned on the younger man, scowling. “Touch me and I will guarantee you lose your job, boy.”

"Boy, hm?" Dean smirked, though the light in his eyes was dangerous. "You don't seem to have a clue how this works. Get out. He asked nicely. I won't."  
.  
“I’ll be speaking with your captain. We golf together.” Zachariah pushed past Dean and left the shop.

"Ugh.. who knew Rufus had such bad taste in friends?" Dean looked Gabriel over, frowning at the look on his face. "Was that your douchebag ex?"

"Uh... yeah. I'm not sure what he was doing." Gabriel sank down onto a stool, feeling like his hands were shaking.

Cas shuffled out of the office. “Gabe? What...”

When he saw Dean, all of the worry drained from his body. He nearly ran into Dean’s arms.

"Heya, baby." He pulled him close, kissing his hair. "How're you doing, gorgeous?" Hugging him tightly, Dean smirked against his neck.

Gabriel pushed his hair back, deciding to busy himself around the shop. He couldn't figure out what the fuck Zach was up to.

“I was trying to fall asleep but I heard tense voices. What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow!”

"I'm just picking up lunch for the Captain and the rest of us idiots. I volunteered because I missed you." He kissed him lingeringly, smoothing Castiel's hair. "And that would be Zachariah arguing with your brother."

Glaring at Dean, Gabriel shook his head. "It's not a big deal, Cas. He was just trying to get me to go out with him again."

“Bastard.” Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck, annoyed at the man for bothering his brother again.

"He is." Dean kissed Castiel's hair, watching as Gabriel start making up the usual order for the fire department. He was pretty damn glad that he'd stopped by. He had a bad feeling about that creep...

Gabriel eyed the pair of them, shaking his head. He was so damn happy for them, but he also missed Sam like crazy. "Grab a pie to take back, Dean."

“I was trying to rest, but now I’m wide awake. I’ll help Gabe with lunch.”

Grumbling as he got out the pie, Dean sighed. "Promise me you'll rest after? I didn't mean to ruin your nap." He set the pie on the counter, watching as the two men moved easily behind the counter. "When do you start classes again, babe?"

“I promise. And my summer classes start the second week of May.” Cas grabbed an apron and tied it on.

"Sexy." Dean winked at him, watching him closely. "I'm excited for you. Sammy'll be home by then and he'll want to know all about it."

"He's already talking about helping you study, Cas." Gabriel shook his head with a laugh. They didn't always do Paninis and the like this, but with the fire department, they'd started, if only for them. It wasn't exactly a norm on the menu.

“I’ll gladly accept the help. I’m fairly nervous about this.”

"You're going to kick ass, and you have a hell of a lot of back up. We're going to make it work, okay?" Dean blew him a kiss. Honestly, Gabriel was a speedster when it came to food. He cut a slice of pie and set it in front of him."There, Dean. Try that pie slice right there, okay?"

What the hell was he up to? Dean wasn't sure that he trusted him. He looked at the apple pie. It looked like apple... then took a bite of it. Not bad... "The apples are a bit mushy. What's with that?"

"It's Ritz crackers. Not an apple in it." Gabriel told him with a smirk. "For people with apple allergies."

“Isn’t it awesome?” Cas looked at his brother with adoration. “It’s delicious.”

Gabriel waved a hand. "It's not even really my recipe. I just put it together."

"I'm not going to say that I'm not a little betrayed at my apples not being apples, but it *tastes* like it..." Pointing the fork at them as he spoke, Dean shook his head before digging into the slice again.

Cas laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek before he began grabbing what Gabe needed for the paninis.

Unfortunately, it didn't take all that long for dinner to get put together, and Gabriel started to bag it up. "Go kiss your man goodbye, Cassie."

“Weirdo.” Nevertheless, Cas went in for a sweet kiss from his fiancé.

"How's he a weirdo?" He smirked, nipping at his mouth. "Mmm... my love. You're sleeping after, right?"

“Yes, dear. I’ll go rest up.” He kissed the tip of Dean’s nose.

"Good. I demand love when I get home." He grinned, nipping at his chin.

“You know you’ll have it.” Cas hugged him tight and inhaled his scent. “I love you, Dean.”

"I love you too, gorgeous." He moved so that he could whisper in Castiel's ear, "Call me if that creep comes back. He wasn't leaving until I came. It might not be me who comes, but I'll have someone here."

“I will. Promise.”

"Good." Dean kissed him once more before tucking a couple hundred into the tip bucket, then grabbing the bag of food. "See you two later."

"Dean!" Gabriel frowned at the money, but the man ignored him, heading outside.

Cas watched the door close. “Okay. I’m going to lay back down.”

"He's an idiot. We're rich. We don't need this." Gabriel sighed and made the choice to roll it over to Anna's Grace.

“That’s Dean.” Cas took off his apron and hung it up. Then he retreated to the office to rest.

Gabriel checked the time, then sent a text to his boyfriend, asking him to call when he got a chance.

Five minutes later, Gabe’s phone lit up with a FaceTime from Sam.

Answering, Gabriel moved to flip the sign and lock the door. "Hey, Samshine."

“Hi, baby. What’s up?” Sam looked refreshed and thrilled to see Gabe. He sat down at his desk with his phone, propping it up so he could see Gabe. Then he opened a bottle of water.

Shit. Should he tell him? Sam looked so good. It wouldn't be fair, and it wasn't a big deal... "Just missed you, baby. How was today?"

“Good. I went for a run after class and I’m about to...” he studied Gabe’s face intently. “Why do you look upset?”

"What?" Gabriel tilted his head, grabbing his drink and sipping it. "It's nothing." Shit, his man was too observant.

“Gabe, Tell me,” Sam pressed.

Sighing, he pushed his hand through his hair. "Zachariah stopped in. He was..." the chocolatier slowly explained everything that had happened, resisting the urge to pace. "Then Dean came for dinner. He scared him off."

Sam’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Are you okay? I’m going to kill that asshole!”

"Sam, he left. It's... it's fine." Gabriel sipped his drink again, trying to put the cap on it.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sam gently touched his phone. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that...”

"I am sorry that I bothered you with it. I really don't think that he will come around again." Gabriel tried to reassure him.

“You’re not bothering me, baby. You know that.”

Gabriel bit his lip as he looked at Sam. "He knew just what to say to upset me. I wish I'd hit him."

“I wish I could hold you right now.” It literally hurt, not being able to comfort his fiance, hell, to fucking protect him, but what was he supposed to do?

"Me too." Gabriel sighed, looking at Sam. "Will you stay on the phone with me tonight like we have been?"

“Of course...” Sam began pulling his textbooks out of his backpack. “And when you get home and get Cas settled, I have a surprise for you.”

"So what are you studying tonight?" Gabriel asked, starting to close up. He had to get things ready for in the morning.

“I have a test Thursday in ethics, so I’m getting a head start on studying for it.”

Bustling around the shop, the blond got things taken care of for the next day, and the place cleaned up as they talked. It felt good to be busy."Ethics, hm? My fiance's awesome at that."

“I like the class.” Sam opened his textbook and notebook. “How is Cas?”

"Sound asleep. He was damn happy to see Dean, though." Smiling a bit, Gabriel thought of how Castiel lit up when he saw the firefighter. "Where does Dean get all of those shirts? He had something on about his hose tonight."

The younger man laughed. “I think they have a special website.”

"It's hysterical. I'll have to get some about chocolate." Picking up his phone, Gabriel winked at his fiance before heading to wake up Castiel.

As usual, Cas was a grump at being woken up, but he managed to put his shoes on and follow Gabe out of the shop.

Gabriel got them both inside their house with some effort-Cassie was definitely a grump when he was just waking up, and the blond laughed about it with Sam.

Once Cas was settled once more, Sam closed his books and picked up the phone. “Is he all set for the night?”

"Yeah, he's out. He's pretty exhausted." Heading through the house to his bedroom, Gabriel put the cell phone on its stand, then hurried to get stripped out of his work clothes.

Sam waited patiently, moving to his California king size bed that seemed even bigger without Gabriel.  
Gabriel took a brief shower before moving to crawl into his bed. "This bed is too big without you in it, Sammich. These sheets are a tease."

“I was thinking the same thing.” Sam slowly eased his boxers off. “I told you earlier, I have a gift for you.”

"What- Oh." Fuck, he was gorgeous. Gabriel licked his lips, watching Sam closely. "Sam.…"

“You’re sure Cas is asleep? And you’re ready to lie down?”

"He's definitely asleep- I checked, and I'm more than ready. I even took a quick shower." He told him, moving so that Sam could see that he was naked. Fuck, Sam was gorgeous.

“Good.” Sam set up the phone so that his hands were free and they could see each other. “I’ve been lonely without you.”

"Fuck, Sam. That's... you look fucking edible. How've you been lonely? Tell me?" Gabriel started to run his hands down his chest.

“You’ve spoiled me, first of all. When I touch myself, it’s nothing compared to your hands.”

"Mmm... I was just thinking the same." Gabriel let his fingers tease at his nipples, and he made a soft sound.

“I love that sound, baby.” Sam leaned back against his fluffy pillows and slid one pillow under his hips.

"Fuck, Sammich, what are you going to show me? You look delicious." Gabriel licked at his lips, his eyes locked on the screen. Sam was too fucking gorgeous, and a natural at showing off his body for him.

“I think I’m going to touch myself for a while. Really tease you,” Sam smirked.

"Oh really?" Fuck, it looked like his good boy wanted to be all sorts of naughty, and Gabriel was well and truly distracted from his earlier thoughts.

“Mm-hmm.” Sam let his legs fall to the side wantonly. Then he ran a big hand down his abdomen.  
"Fuck, Sam. That's... you look so fucking delicious." Gabriel stroked his fingers down his stomach, intending on copying him touch for touch.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. “Gabe...”

Gabriel's eyes were hot as he watched him."Ahh, ahh- look at me, gorgeous. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours, got it?"

“Sorry, sir...” Sam managed to open his eyes again.

"That's my good boy. Now show me how you wish I was touching you. Do you want my hand on your cock?" He purred, watching him closely.

“I do...” his fingers wrapped slowly around his aching cock.

"Just like that, Samshine." Wrapping his fingers around his own cock, Gabriel gave it a long, slow stroke. "Tell me what you'd want me to do to you if I was there."

“If you were here...I’d beg you to put your finger inside of me.”

"Good. Get the lube, and slick up your fingers. I want to see you finger yourself." Grabbing his own lube, Gabriel slicked his fingers up, then waited for Sam.

Sam mirrored his actions, teasing himself for a moment before slowly working a finger inside of himself.

"Fuck, Sam- your fingers feel so damn good, baby. Love it when you do this." All right- so he was doing a bit of pretending, but he fucking loved it, and it was the next best thing to having Sam there.  
Sam groaned and arched his back. “Gabe...need you so bad...”

"Mmm... I'm pushing another finger into your tight ass, Sam. Can you take it for me? Is my good boy ready for it?" Gabriel gasped, slipping another finger inside of himself.

“I’m ready, sir.” Sam obediently slid a second finger into his body. “Oh, yes...”

"You're so good for me, Samshine. I'm going to stroke your prostate now, since you're my good boy... feel me curl my fingers?" Gabriel's voice was a low growl, and he did the same to himself teasing the gland. "Now fuck my fingers, Sam, stretching you wide? Fuck yours feel good in mine, doing the same thing."

The younger man let out a needy moan as he reached his prostate. “Gabe!”

"That's my good boy- now I'm going to stroke your cock, okay? You got me so hard, stroking me- your fingers so deep, baby." Twisting his fingers had Gabriel moaning in pleasure, echoing Sam.

Sam pulled one leg up to his chest, desperate to push his fingers deeper. “Touch me, Gabe. Touch me!”

"Fuck- you're so hard, fuck my hand like I'm fucking yours. I'm leaking so much, baby. Feels so good!" Gabriel licked his lips, his eyes locked on Sam's body.

A desperate cry passed Sam’s lips as he bucked against his own fingers. “Yes, oh god, yes!”

"Coming for you, Sam, come for me!" Gabriel's words were a growl his back arched. Come coated his fingers and stomach, and his eyes locked on Sam.

Unable to hold back, Sam felt his entire body tense as he came. “Gabe!”

Panting for a long moment, Gabriel watched him closely. "I love you so much, Samshine." He missed him so damn much…

“Love you, too...”

"How are you feeling, Samshine?" Hating the cleanup and lack of cuddling, Gabriel made quick work of it before hugging Sam's pillow to him. "I love you so damn much."

“I feel okay...” Sam mirrored Gabe’s actions until he was snuggled beneath his down comforter. “Miss you.”

"I miss you too. That was an amazing surprise, though. The perfect end to the day." And he wasn't even going to think about that asshole, Zachariah tonight. Sam'd chased him from Gabriel's mind.

“I thought it would make you happy.” Sam turned off the lamp by his bed. “I miss you so bad.”

"I know, Samshine. It's not that long until you're home, though, and then I'll make sure that you have the best birthday possible." Gabriel smiled a bit, watching him. He'd already planned a delivery of chocolates to Sam along with some flowers by a friend making a quick flight in and out. It just sucked that he couldn't go to him.3

Sam smiled dreamily and nodded. “You know what I’d love for my birthday?”

"What's that, baby?" Cuddling beneath the blankets, Gabriel tried to find the lingering scent of Sam on the bedding.

“To get a bottle of that expensive chocolate sauce and lick it off of you.”

Gabriel groaned, pressing his face into the pillow. "I would fucking sing you happy birthday until I forgot the words."

“So I can have my birthday wish?”

"Of course- we can even get a candle for you to play with if you want." Gabriel winked at him, loving the idea.

Sam beamed as his eyelids grew heavier. “You’re the best.”

"Nah, that's my fiance." Smiling sleepily, Gabriel gave in and yawned. "Love you, Samalam. Sweet dreams."

“Love you too, Gabe.” He adjusted his phone on the nightstand so he could continue to listen to his fiancé breathe.

Gabriel watched him until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, slowly drifting off to sleep.

XXXX

Dean got out of work and drove home, trying to ignore the soreness in his shoulder. He'd had to help rescue a man from a car, and the poor bastard hadn't been able to help much. He was also a massive man, taller than Sammy with a broken leg.

He parked the car, heading inside. The first thing he wanted was a kiss from Cas, then food.  
As soon as he stepped inside, warmth and a delicious scent enveloped him. He could hear Cas and  
Gabe laughing in the kitchen.

Gabriel smirked at his brother as he heard the front door. "Your man is home."

Taking off his boots by the door, Dean headed to the kitchen. He loved coming home like this. It was... perfect, for lack of a better word.

As soon as he reached the kitchen, his man was in his arms, holding him tight. “Dean.”

Pulling him close, Dean pressed his face into Castiel's shoulder. "Hey, honey- I'm home." He teased before stealing a kiss.

Gabriel shook his head at the pair, working on dinner at the stove.

“I’ve missed you.” Cas returned the kiss and squeezed him tight. “Dinner will be done soon. Do you want to take a shower?”

"Definitely." Stepping back from Cas was an effort, but Dean did it anyway. A hot shower sounded like heaven, even if the fire station had showers. It wasn't the same. He shot Gabriel a waved, winked at Castiel and headed upstairs.

Oh, they were adorable. And sickening. "Go help him wash his back, Cas. I have dinner." Gabriel told his brother, waving him off.

Cas lit up and hugged his brother before chasing his fiancé upstairs. “Wait for me, Dean.”

Looking back, Dean grinned as he saw Castiel racing after him. "Oh? Gonna help get me clean, Cas?"

“Yes! Especially your penis!”

"Seriously?" He laughed, grabbing Castiel's hand and tugging him after him. "That doesn't sound like you're gonna get me very clean, baby."

“I can try,” Cas protested playfully.

"I have a feeling that you're going to get me dirty, then get me clean again." Getting into the bedroom, Dean stripped off his 'Firefighters handle their hose best' shirt and tossed it in the hamper before reaching for Castiel's clothing.

Cas gladly let Dean strip him to his boxers. His dick was already aching, straining against the blue silk.

Eyeing his lover, Dean moved down to his knees, nuzzling Castiel's cock through his boxers before he pulled them down out of the way. "May I, Sir?" He teased a bit, deciding to play with that little word.  
He hadn't much since California, but he wanted to see about driving his man crazy.

Cas shuddered and nodded, “If that’s what you would like...”

Fuck. That little shudder... Dean had every intention of causing more. He licked along his length, making a soft sound before finally sucking him into his mouth. He rolled his eyes up, looking at Castiel as he started to find a rhythm of pulling back from the thick cock and sucking it back in.

His knees wobbled as he grabbed the wall with one hand. He raised his other hand and grabbed Dean’s hair lightly.

Moaning at the light teasing, Dean gripped his hips. Castiel was so fucking perfect, so delicious... and he teased him, bringing him to the edge... before he pulled back. A strand of precome stretched from the head of the younger man's thick cock to his lips, and Dean slowly licked it away.

“Dean,” Cas panted, his breathing uneven. “Dean, I want you to grind against my ass.”

"Not inside?" Standing, Dean moved to strip out of the rest of his clothing

“We’ll get to that,” he assured his man, his voice full of promise. “Right now, I want to get you off and eat dinner with you.”

"Do you want me to finish you off?" Dean tugged Castiel into the shower, thankful that the spray was almost instantly hot. "I did tease you..."

“You may do whatever you like.”

"Mmm... whatever I like." Dean's lips found Castiel's neck, and he made a hungry sound, laughed softly. If his shoulder wasn't sore, he'd lift Castiel- then grind against him until they both came. Instead, he slid his hands down his back, cupping his ass. "You set on me grinding against you like this, or..."

“I would love that...” Cas rumbled, grabbing at the shower wall.

A wicked sounding laud came from his lips. "I think that you'd love just about anything, wouldn't you,  
Cas?" Dean ground his erection against Castiel's. "Mmm..."

“If you’re doing it...” Cas pressed his forehead against the cool shower wall. “Anything...”

"I want to fuck you against the wall later. Lift you up and push my cock inside of you..." Dean gripped his hips, sliding his hand down to stroke Castiel's cock.

He shuddered and thrust into Dean’s hand. “You could bend me over our bed… punish me...”

Dean swore, then spanked him with his free hand. "You want to be punished, hm? We can do that." He groaned, his cock throbbing at the thought.

Cas nodded frantically, relishing the sting. “Please. I need to be punished.”

Dean moved him, bracing Castiel's hands on the wall and tilting his hips back. "Stroke your cock, Cas. I am going to spank you... and I want you to tell me how it feels when I punish you." He spanked him twice, once on each cheek, then set up a steady rhythm.

“Yes...oh god...” Cas stroked himself frantically as the water washed over him.

"That's it. There's my naughty boy." Dean growled, watching as Castiel's ass reddened under his hand.  
"How's that feel?"

“Incredible...I need more...”

Biting Castiel's shoulder, Dean sucked up a livid mark onto his skin as the sound of his hand on Castiel's ass filled the shower.

It was all too much, and yet not enough. He needed Dean more than he had ever needed anything.  
“Dean!”

Castiel was utterly gorgeous with the water pouring over him, his ass red. He was _his_ "Tell me,  
Cas. Tell me what you need."

“You, Dean! Only you!”

Reaching around him, Dean let his cock slide against Castiel's crease, nudging between them before he wrapped his hand around his cock. "Mmm... that's it. Fuck my hand, Cas. I'm gonna paint your pretty red ass with my come."

That was enough to push Cas over the edge of pleasure. He rocked into Dean’s hand as he came, gasping the other man’s name over and over.

Dean gathered Castiel's come on his hand, then stepped back, stroking his cock hard and fast. It only took a minute before he was crying out his fiance's name and thick ropes of come splashed over Cas's pink ass.

Shuddering, Cas leaned more heavily against the wall. “I missed you...”

Cuddling against him, Dean, kissed his neck gently. "Not half as much as I missed you, honey. Was I too rough? I should rub some cream in-"

“It was amazing,” he assured Dean contently. “My ass feels sore in the best way.”

"Okay. Let's get cleaned up. I don't want Gabriel to get lonely in the kitchen." He grinned, kissing his hair before reaching for his body wash. "You're so damn amazing you know that, right?"

“I know that I love you. And I know you make me happy.”

Dean pulled Castiel to him, chest to chest to steal a soft kiss. "I love you so damn much, baby..."

Cas huffed happily and buried his face in Dean’s neck.

Lathering up Castiel's poof, Dean started to wash his lover up. "I can't wait to marry you, honey. It'll be amazing."

“You’re never getting rid of me.”

"And you won't ever get rid of me either." He grinned, nipping at his mouth. His shoulder throbbed a bit, and he sighed. He was going to have to take a pain killer. He eyed Castiel's hair but knew he'd get yelled at if he saw him in pain. "I'd wash your hair, but there was an accident, and I had to help get a giant man out. Taller than Sam. My shoulder's a bit sore."

Cas froze against him. “And you let me get you all worked up like that? Dean!”

"What?" Staring, Dean felt his lips part in shock at the outburst. "Cas, it's not hurt. It's just a bit-"

“But what if you put too much pressure on it? What if you’d slipped?”

"...Do you seriously not trust me to say something?" Stepping back, Dean looked at Castiel. "I'm alright, and I would have told you if it was a problem."

“I just worry about you. I’m not light.”

"You're not, but I'm fine." Dean sighed, moving to kiss him softly. "All right, I"ll let you worry about me. You can wash me up, all right?"

“Alright.” Cas grabbed Dean’s loofah and added his body wash to it. “I love you.”

Dean hugged him close, kissing his jaw gently. "I love you too, honey. So damn much…"

He hummed happily as he began scrubbing Dean’s body slowly.

"You spoil me, you realize that, right?" He pushed Castiel's hair back from his face.

“I try. You deserve every bit of it.”

"You're hysterical, Cas." Dean pulled him to him, stealing a kiss.

“Hmm...” the loofah fell from Cas’s hand as they kissed.

"I didn't make you come hard enough earlier?" Dean purred with a smirk.

“You did. I just love kissing you....”

"Me too, Cas. Promise. I could get lost in it for hours." Dean kissed his jaw, holding him close.

“You’re so romantic.”

"I am, but we're probably making Gabriel antsy. We should go eat." Dean kissed him once more,  
keeping it tender and sweet.

Cas let out an adorable huff but finally, they managed to clean up, get dressed, and find their way back to the kitchen.

Gabriel smirked at the pair as they entered the room. "Glad that you brats could join me. Things get pruney?"

Cas rolled his eyes and snatched a slice of homemade bread Gabe had set out.

Amused at Gabriel, Dean slid into a chair next to Castiel. "No, but we could go and try for it?" He moved to serve himself before relaxing against his boyfriend.

"That sounds like an experiment that I don't want to hear the results of." Gabriel made a face, then nibbled his own slice of bread.

Cas laughed softly and reached to serve himself. “I’m sorry, Gabe. I know you miss Sam.”

Smirking a little, Gabriel shrugged. They didn't need to know one way or another how bad he was missing him. "No... I... yeah, I definitely miss him, but it's not the point. I don't want to hear about pruned up penis-"

"Actually, and you probably know this, they don't get pruney because you don't need to get traction with your dick in water like you do your fingers. They just shrink if it's not warm enough to make sure it's safe." Digging into his breakfast, Dean sipped his drink.

"...Dude. I've had one for a while. Pretty sure I know that by now." He was just being a smart ass.

Snickering, Cas began eating his food. His brother was a wise-ass but he loved him.

"I'm going to be heading into work soon. I've got a cake ordered for a kid's party, and the boy told me that he wanted _all_ of the chocolate." Gabriel said with a smirk. He'd figured that he'd eat with them this morning, then head in.

“That’s adorable. I’m going to stay home with Dean today.”

Gabriel snorted a little. Like he'd expected anything less. "Trust me, I already figured that out. It's on the books. I figured that you two could have some fun, and I'd be home this evening. You guys want to make dinner, or should I bring it home?"

"I can make dinner," Dean volunteered, nudging Castiel.

Cas nodded eagerly. “we can definitely make dinner.”

"I'm sure it'll be delicious. You guys work well together." Gabriel finished his drink, standing to top all of them off. "Cas, are you feeling all right? You're squirming in that chair a bit." Almost like Sam did after- Oh. Nope. Never mind, he didn't want to know, especially with Dean's face turning red.

Cas stilled and reached for his water. “I’m fine, Gabe. Promise.”

"Nope, no more questions." Holding up his hands as if begging them to stop, Gabriel decided to skip the drink. He'd get one at work. "It's later than I thought, I should head out. You two crazy kids have fun and play safe."

"Safe, sane, and consensual," Dean told him, smirking slightly.

Grinning, Cas leaned into Dean and rested his head on his man’s shoulder.

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair, hugging him as he struggled not to yawn. He was mostly done eating, thankfully.

"See you brats later!" Gabriel kissed Castiel's temple- he was his kid brother, so he would deal with it before patting Dean's shoulder. He missed the wince, already picking up his phone and heading for the door.

As the door closed, Cas finished his breakfast. “I’m all yours, Dean. What should we do first? Sex or a nap?”

"Oh, I think sex, don't you?" Turning, Dean pulled Castiel into a lingering kiss. The shower'd just been a tease, and he wanted more.

“Of course. We can put the dirty dishes in the sink and go back upstairs.”

"Works for me." Winking at Castiel, Dean stood to scrape the plates off into the garbage. He got the plates into the sink, then moved to put the leftover food into the fridge.

XXXX

Toward the end of the day, as Gabe was finishing up a special order cake, his phone began to vibrate. When he looked at the screen, he saw a message from Sam.

**Babe, I’m sad.** Then there was a picture of Sam pouting.

Blinking at the message, Gabriel sent a message back; _What's got you pouting, gorgeous? What can I do?_

**I finished going through all of my cards.** Another picture came in, this one of Sam holding one of the hundreds of cards Gabe had attached to his flowers.

Gabriel shook his head with a laugh. And to think he'd been worried that Sam hadn't been reading through them. _Now that's sad. Did you like them, babe?_

**I love them, you goof. But now there’s no more to read…**

_So should I send you the letters that I've been writing you?_ Amused, Gabriel sent Sam a picture of him in The Candy Shop.

**Really? I would love that. And you’re so cute in your apron.** Sam sent another picture, this time of his hand on his fly.

Little did Sam know, but he should be receiving some of them at any time. Gabriel couldn't wait. He nearly choked as he saw the picture, forcing himself to work and finish the damn cake before he replied, _Oh? I'll have to wear it when you get home then, won't I? Now... tell me what my good boy is up to?_

**Just playing around** , Sam responded innocently. **I miss you.**

_Just playing around, hm? And I miss you too, babe. It's getting close, though. Not that long and you'll be in exams and won't have time to miss me._ And then Sam would finally be home for a while before he had to go back.

**I’m insulted. Of course, I’ll miss you during exams.** Another picture came in, this time of Sam’s dick tenting his boxers.

Gabriel bit his lower lip hard, staring at the image. "Well. Fuck. That's..." His fingers flew over his phone. _Do you know what you do to me? I'm all hard at work, brat. I think I'd spank you..._ He took his own picture, showing off his erection covered by the apron.

**That looks positively delicious. I miss your touch, baby.**

_Almost as much as I miss you too. Wish I could bend you over the counter... alas, you're all the way in Palo Alto, and I'm over half a foot too short for that._

Sam’s response came with a picture of the young man mid-laugh. **Get a step stool. Should fix it.**

_That's a hell of a step stool if it can fix that distance._

**Very true. I really do miss you, baby.**

_I miss you too, Samshine. So damn much. It hurts not getting to hold you and kiss you whenever I want._ Still, he'd been putting some extra hours in at work... The Candy Shop was doing even better than it had been before the fire.

**That’s exactly how I feel. I’m going to work out in a bit and I think of you to keep myself going.**

Gabriel frowned a bit at the wording, then hit the button to video call his fiance. "I love you,  
Samshine." He said as his boyfriend answered.

Sam’s smile was stunning. “I love you too, sweetheart. And I miss you!”

All of Gabriel's problems melted away as he saw that smile, and he returned one just as dazzling. "I  
miss you too, baby. You're... beautiful."

“I don’t know about that.” He started packing his gym bag with one hand. “Are you okay? It’s the end  
of the day; I know you have to be tired.”

"Pretty damn tired, honestly, but it could be worse. I've got to work on prep for tomorrow, but then I  
can get some rest." Gabriel leaned against the counter, looking around.

“And you better. My afternoon class was canceled so I’m heading to the gym in a bit.”

"Yeah, I was wondering what'd happened. How's Charlie doing with Gilda? They liking the apartment?  
I hope they're not making you crazy." He didn't know if it was as hard for Sam to see constant cuddling  
without being able to have his own. Well, he cuddled Cas, but it wasn't the same.

“Not too crazy. I love having Charlie here... But it does make me miss you more.”

"Yeah. That's how I feel with Cas and Dean." Especially when it was like a damn honeymoon with  
them whenever Dean got home from work- not that he could blame them.

“At least I’ll be home with you soon. I want to get on your plane as soon as I finish my last exam.”

"Now that I can't wait for. I'll get to sleep all wrapped around my moose." He told him, relaxing at the  
idea.

“Mm. I dream about that. Dream about holding you.”

The phone rang, for the business and he frowned. "Hold on, Sammich. I've got a call. The Candy Shop,  
how may I- Zachariah." His jaw tightened.

"Gabriel. Are you ready to finish with that money-grubber yet? He doesn't actually want you, not like I  
do." He purred into the phone. "Did you like the cake that I ordered? I had my secretary order it for a child. I know that you go all out for those. I suggested that the boy likes 'all of the chocolate' because... after all, that's what you like."

Glaring at the cake, Gabriel fisted his hands. "Don't call me again, Zach."

“Now, now, is that any way to speak to a customer?”

"You'll be refunded your money. You've already told me that I wasted my time baking this." Fuck. He shook his head, not sure what else to do to get him to leave him the fuck alone.

“Mm, my poor pet.”

"Don't call me that, Zach.." He shook his head, looking at his cell phone that still was connected to  
Sam. "You need to stop contacting me." Fuck. He felt sick. "I'm not your anything. I'm donating this  
cake to the fire department, and then you can fuck off."

“Now you listen to me, Gabriel.” Zachariah’s voice went from condescendingly sweet to downright  
enraged. “You’re not going to ignore me for long.”

Gabriel jabbed the off button on the phone, tossing it onto the counter. Son of a bitch! He stared at the  
cake that he'd spent fucking _hours_ on only for it to be fucking Zachariah. "Sam? You still  
there?"

“Yeah, baby, I’m here. Customer?”

And Sam hadn't even heard. Fuck. He couldn't blame him. Not really. It wasn't like he'd had the  
phone on speaker. "Yeah, I just have to deliver the cake. I should hop off of the phone and get  
my ass working. I love you, Sammich."

Sam gave him another gorgeous smile. “I love you, too. And I’m sending you a little video tonight.”

"I can't wait." Gabriel dropped a flirtatious wink at him. "I'll see you then, sexy."

“You will. I love you, baby.”

"I love you, Samshine." Blowing him a kiss, Gabriel hung up the call before pushing his face into his  
hands. The brittle mask he'd fooled Sam with melted away, and he felt genuine fear as he remembered  
the anger in Zachariah's voice.

_You’re not going to ignore me for long._

Staring at the cake, Gabriel longed to shove it to the floor making a mess of it. Instead, he took a breath  
and boxed it up with shaking hands. He could do this. He'd drop the cake off, go home, and... have a  
fucking drink.


	22. Videos by the Koi Pond

Dean was nearly bouncing as he headed out to the koi pond area with Castiel. "So, Sammy'll be home soon. A few days. I can't fucking wait."

Cas watched his lover adoringly. “He and I have been texting. He hates exam time.”

"I know that's definitely true. He's said something about an evil Professor. He's going to kick ass, though. Then he can come home and surprise Gabriel a day early." Dean moved, sitting on the bench."So, gorgeous... gotta plan?"

Cas sat down with him, laying a hand on Dean’s thigh. “Well... do you remember what we talked about shortly after you presented this stunning gift to me?”

"Mmm... I do believe that you wanted to say thank you to me." Dean nipped along Castiel's lower lip.

“Indeed. So I have a thank you gift.”

A gift? Dean tilted his head, watching him closely. "What's that, baby?"

“Me. I want to ride you, right here, right now.”

Fuck. Dean's eyes darkened and he pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Get naked, Cas. I want to taste you."

Thrilled, Cas immediately began tugging his clothes off.

Dean stripped his own clothes down and off, folding them and putting them to the side. "You're fucking gorgeous. I want to watch you open that sexy ass for me."

“You don’t want to do it for me, my sweet boy?”

Oh. He bit his lower lip, cupping Castiel's ass. "Where's the lube, baby? I want to feel you around my fingers." He ran his fingers lightly over his hole.

“Under the bench, there’s a bag of goodies...”

Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers away from Castiel's body. "I love that you've been plotting." He grabbed the bag, opening it eagerly.

“I also brought a video camera… I thought we could film it.”

"Sounds fucking perfect, honey. Help me get it set up, okay? Then we're gonna get your ass nice and open for me." Dean spanked him lightly, then helped Castiel to his feet.

Cas beamed, completely content in his nudity as he took the camera to a spot he thought would be perfect. “Okay. Let’s get it turned on and filming...”

"Bend over the bench, honey. Let's show that camera how delicious you are." Dean spanked him again, watching as Cas moved to where he wanted him

Smirking salaciously, Cas bent over the bench. “Like this, sweetheart?”

"Exactly like that, my dirty boy." Dean gripped his cheeks, pulling them apart so that he could see his tight pucker.

“Wait... can you grab the pillow from my bag? The sensation on my chest... it’s too much.”

"Oh, shit- here, baby. Is this better?" Dean carefully helped to rearrange him. "We can change positions?"

Poor Dean- he looked like he felt guilty. Castiel rushed to reassure him, “No, that’s better. My chest still seems to be more affected by new sensations.”

"Okay but I expect you to tell me the moment you feel uncomfortable," Dean told him firmly, then stroked his hands lightly along his back.

“I will. I want you to open me up so I can ride your gorgeous penis.”

Dean nipped at his shoulder, then grabbed the lube. "I can do that, baby." He moved, spreading his cheeks so that he could lick over his entrance.

“Ah!” Cas grabbed the bench, fighting the urge to rock into his lover.

Dean worked him with his tongue, fucking him with the muscle for long moments before he pushed a finger in alongside it. "Mmm..."

“Dean… Dean, love your fingers...”

"Need more, Cas?" Smirking, Dean pulled his finger free, then pushed two fingers inside of him.  
"How's this, baby?"

Cas let out a strangled moan, finally rocking back against Dean. “More!”

Dean worked him with his fingers until he felt like he could push a third in. "Look at your taking my  
fingers. Love how you open up for me, honey."

“Only for you, Dean. Only you!”

"You ready to ride me? Show me by fucking yourself on my fingers. I want to see how bad you want it,  
baby." Dean growled, swatting the curve of Castiel's ass with his free hand.

Nodding, Cas began fucking himself eagerly on Dean’s fingers. “Oh god, yes! Yes!”

"Fuck, that's it, Cas. You're so fucking beautiful, so fucking perfect!" Dean twisted his fingers, teasing  
his prostate. "You want my cock?"

“I do!” He cried, his body trembling. “I need it!”

Pulling his fingers free, Dean pressed a kiss to the small of Castiel's back. "That's it. Stand when you  
can- then I'll sit down."

It took a few moments, but finally, Cas stood up on shaking legs.

Castiel was gorgeous, and Dean reached out to steady him as they moved around. Then he was handing  
Castiel the lube. "Slick me up a bit more, baby. I want this nice and wet."

“Okay, sweetheart.” He waited for Dean to sit down before he began stroking Dean’s cock.

"Oh, fuck, Cas, that's..." Dean pulled him into a filthy kiss, his hands sliding over the younger man's body.

Cas was thrilled and he managed to add a generous amount of lube to the stroking. “Want you...”

Dean lasted a few moments, his hips bucking up into his hand."That's it, honey. I need you to ride me."  
His voice was shaking, and he nipped at Castiel's gorgeous upper lip.

Dropping the bottle, Cas straddled Dean’s lap, carefully lining Dean up. Then he sank down on his man  
with a loud moan.

"Oh, fuck, Cas- that's so fucking perfect, just like that." Dean gripped Castiel's hips, giving him a  
moment to adjust.

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s neck, breathing shakily. “You feel so good...”

The heat around his cock was incredible, and Dean wanted to thrust up into him. Unfortunately, with  
the bench, he couldn't easily do that. "So do you, Cas. So fucking tight."

He gave it another minute before his body felt relaxed enough for him to move. Slowly he began to lift  
up and ease back down with Dean’s help.

"That's it, baby. Fuck..." Dean's fingers tightened on Castiel's hips, and he kissed along his neck,  
sucking on a sensitive spot.

“I love you, Dean,” He panted, fine tremors going through his body.

"I love you, Cas. So damn much." Sucking harder, Dean moved his hand to stroke his fiance's hard  
cock. He was leaking and Dean groaned.

“Ah, that’s so...oh fuck...”

Fuck, Dean could feel him clenching on his cock. "You're so fucking tight. Need you to come on me,  
Cas, need to feel it."

Cas held him tighter, moving his hips faster. “Wanna come for you!”

Gabriel hummed to himself. He was home early, having driven himself half-wild. He kept thinking that  
he was seeing Zachariah everywhere, and he just needed to come home. He needed to be where it was  
safe.

Remembering the picnic his brother had planned, Gabriel grinned, thinking that he'd crash it.

Then it happened. His worse nightmare.

"Fuck-Come with me, I-" Dean's hand flew over Castiel's cock, and he cried out as his orgasm rushed through him. He couldn't hold back anymore, and he thrust up into the younger man's tight ass.

Cas arched his back wantonly, screaming Dean’s name. How was it possible to feel so amazing?

The horror on Gabriel's face only grew as he saw the video camera that had caught him catching them as his brother fucking came, making a mess all over Dean.

"...We're so fucking talking about being blatantly clear when you mean *fuck* and when you mean picnic!" Gabriel blurted, then rushed into the house.

Cas didn’t seem to hear his brother’s horrified voice as he slumped against Dean, completely spent.

Dean blinked, staring as Gabriel disappeared before shrugging. He was gone, so screw it. No need for them to rush apart. He kissed Castiel's shoulder gently. "Mmm... you're perfect, baby."

“Perfectly exhausted,” Cas mumbled, nuzzling Dean’s shoulder.

Laughing softly, Dean let his man cuddle against him. "Snuggle for a minute, baby, then I'll help get you cleaned up."

“You’re too good to me.”

"Am I? Almost as good as you are to me, honey." He kissed him softly, then gently rubbed his back.

“Love you, Dean.” Finally, he carefully shifted off of Dean’s lap, inhaling sharply at the sensation.

"Are you okay, baby?" Dean grabbed the wipes, carefully starting to get his man cleaned up. "I love  
you too."

“I’m fantastic. But I need a nap.”

"Of course, Hon." Dean helped him to get their supplies, and the camera cleaned up. "I think Gabe tried  
to join our picnic."

Mortification flooded through Cas. “Oh, no.”

"Oh yes. Right at the worst moment." Dean shook his head, laughing a little.

Cas let out a little snort but immediately felt guilty. “I should apologize to him.”

"Later, love. We need to shower first and you need rest." Dean kissed Castiel's hair, then paused. "How  
about we get cleaned up, and have him cuddle with us? He's been stressed lately, even if he isn't talking  
about it."

“That’s why I love you so much,” Cas rumbled, nuzzling Dean’s neck. “Let’s go.”

The two men gathered their things, got dressed, then headed into the house. The shower was lovely,  
with the pair washing each other before they moved to get dressed in PJs. "Now we just have to find  
him."

“Knowing Gabe, he’s probably holed up in his room with one of Sam’s shirts.”

"Let's go check on him, then." Dean patted Castiel's back, slipping his hand into the dark-haired man's  
after a moment.

Sighing, Gabriel watched a video of Sam- nothing dirty, he was just helping him to make cupcakes. It  
was perfect... and instead of helping him in his loneliness, it made it worse. He cuddled into Sam's  
shirt, watching as Sam's dimples flashed across the screen. He could almost feel safe here. The doors  
were locked, and... he could ignore the menacing _Soon_ that had been scrawled on a paper and  
left on Cherry.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts. “Gabe?”

"Come on in, Cas." Gabriel turned off the movie, switching to Doctor Sexy on Netflix as if he hadn't  
been moping.

Cas opened the door and made a beeline for the bed. “I’m sorry you saw that.”

"Eh, don't worry about it." Gabriel moved, hugging him close as Dean rushed into the room.

“Well… I know it’s been hard on you, missing Sam and all.” Cas sat down on the bed “Can we cuddle?”

"Cas, it's fine." Gabriel hugged his brother close, nuzzling his shoulder. "I love  
you, and sex happens. Just warn me next time. A picnic isn't in my code for sex dictionary."

Blushing, Dean crawled into the bed, then yelped when he was pulled into the embrace as well.

Clearly thrilled, Cas wiggled under the blankets and snuggled into his brother and fiancé. “This is my happy place.”

Gabriel felt something in him relax at the feeling of being surrounded and he made a pleased sound. "Mine too." Even though it had a moose sized hole in it.

Rubbing Gabriel's shoulder, Dean glanced at the screen. "Only a few days, and he'll be home."

“Yeah. He just has to get through exam week.”

Gabriel nodded, his eyes starting to grow heavy. "Gotta call Samshine. Tell him it's bed..."

“Shh... Dean can call him.”

"Kay." Cuddling closer to them, Gabriel heard Dean dialing his brother just before he fell asleep.

Sam appeared on the screen after several rings. “Hi, Dean!”

"Hey, Sammy. Gabriel's kinda exhausted so he's heading to bed early." Dean turned the phone, showing  
off the three of them cuddled together.

Sam’s heart instantly melted at the sight. “I miss all of you so much.”

"We miss you too. When you get back, you'll have to break your workaholic fiance of his habits. He's  
up, made breakfast for here and out the door by 3:30 in the mornings a lot of the time. Then he doesn't  
come home until late. Well, you know when he finally rests." Dean shook his head.

“I will. I plan on making him take some time off work. I’ve missed him like hell.”

"I know, Sammy. So he walked in on Cas and me earlier," Dean told his brother, intending to lighten the mood. "We have it on video."

Sam’s brow furrowed. “He walked in on what?”

"Cas riding me on the bench by the koi pond." Dean snickered, shaking his head a bit.

The younger man made a disgusted face. “Gross.”

Dean tried not to laugh loudly at Sam's face. "Yeah, the horror is all over your man's face in the video."

Letting out a groan, Sam sat down on his bed. “My poor baby. You guys are perverts.”

"Uh-huh. Like you don't get up to all sorts of nasty shit." Yawning, Dean stretched a little.

“And you’re tired. Go to bed. I need to study.”

"Sweet dreams, Sammy. We love you." Dean told him before he hung up. Time to rest.

XXXXXXX

Gabriel had a bounce in his step- Sam was due home the day after, and Dean had taken Castiel with him to work to help demo with kids at a local school some things. He'd gotten a text that Cas would be late getting in- something to do with helping with a cleaning thing. Gabriel didn't mind, he had a raunchy video call planned with Sam.

Showering off the day at the shop, Gabriel hummed to himself- even dancing a bit before he climbed out. Drying off was quick, and he made quick work of brushing his hair before slipping into a pair of the red bikinis that he knew that Sam loved.

He had just decided to go through the fridge to see what he needed to make a nice casserole when a familiar song began to play through the sound system he had wired through the house.

_I’ll take you to the candy shop  
I’ll let you lick the lollipop_

Gabriel paused, picking up the puppy who was at his feet. What the fuck? He hadn't... He stepped back, looking around. He was the only one home, and he...

The puppy squirmed, and he bent to put her down. He felt his breath catch, and he could only remember the note. He turned to grab a knife from the block.

The song increased slightly in volume and continued to play.

_I’ll take you to the candy shop  
I’ll have you spending all you got_

His favorite song was rapidly becoming one of the most terrifying things that he had ever heard. Fuck. Gabriel grabbed a knife, calling the puppy back.

Scout barked and wagged her tail furiously, dancing from foot to foot. Her little body was vibrating and she was clearly excited.

"What the hell?" Gabriel blinked at the dog, his heart pounding in his chest.

Suddenly a tall figure dressed in boots, blue jeans, and an open button-up shirt appeared from around the corner. A cowboy hat was pulled down low. “Howdy, partner.”

The knife clattered to the floor, and his eyes went wide as he processed the sight of his fiance standing there looking like sex on a stick. "Sam!"

Sam’s smile lessened when he saw the knife. “Whoa. What’s up with the stabbiness?”

"You're supposed to be in California! And Cas and Dean aren't home, and Meg moved-" he took a shaky breath, moving to pick up the knife. Shit. He could have hurt Sam! Of course, it wasn't Zachariah- for all his obsession, he hated Gabriel's favorite song. "I am sorry, Samshine. I just..." he tossed it into the sink, then shot Sam a grin. "You look like sex on a stick."

“I wanted to surprise you. I finished my last exam this morning and got on the plane.” He walked to his fiancé and held his arms out. “Surprise.”

"Consider me surprised, Sammich. You look completely fucking edible." He was moving before he  
could think better of it, jumping up and into Sam's arms. His legs wrapped around Sam's waist, and  
damn if it wasn't perfect.

Sam laughed as he easily caught and held Gabe tight. “I remember you wanting to dress me up as a  
cowboy. Well, guess what’s in my bag?”

"Chaps? Please tell me that my good boy has chaps- I'll have you wear them while I lick your ass  
open."Gabriel growled the words, kissing him deeply.

Sam groaned happily. “No. Ass-less chaps.”

"You're so good for me, aren't you?" Biting Sam's lower lip, the blond rolled his hips against him.  
"When did you last eat, Samshine? I can make us some food while you get changed."

“Since breakfast. I was too nervous to eat much else.”

Gabriel slipped down, giving his boy a look. "Let me get you some good. You change into the chaps. If  
you're that hungry, I'll make us a meal."

“You spoil me.” Sam shed his shirt and jeans easily.

Fuck. He was too damn gorgeous. "Sammich... have you been working out more? You look like you've  
been hitting the weight room."

“I have.” Sam ran a hand down his chest. “Running and working out let me work off all the stress of  
exam time.”

"Get dressed in the chaps and seated at the table or I'll spank you, slap a cock ring on you and leave you  
hard through dinner." Taking a slow breath, Gabriel took inventory of what he had to cook with.

Sam shuddered and nearly tripped in his eagerness to change into his assless chaps.

"Careful, gorgeous." Gabriel moved over to the fridge, deciding that he'd make them up some steaks, a salad, and some of the smashed potatoes that he'd made the night before.

Finally changed, Sam sat at the table. “I missed you.”

Shooting a smile at his fiance, he started to heat up the pan for the steaks. "I missed you too, baby."

“And now you’re all mine for the summer. I’m going to fuck you so much.”

"Are you? I think my good boy should tell me all about it." Gabriel purred the words, working on  
seasoning the meat. He had every intention of driving Sam wild.

“I want to pound into you until you’re screaming. Then I want to ride you until we’re both screaming.”

Fuck. Gabriel licked his lips, finally tossing the steaks into the pan. He washed his hands, then turned  
to look at Sam. "Do you want to top first? I was thinking of you this morning, fucking into me. I tried  
that toy shaped like your cock but it's not the same."

“I know exactly what you mean. All of the toys… it’s just not you. And I don’t care who tops first. I just want to be with you.”

Gabriel moved, stealing a kiss from Sam. He hugged him close for a long moment, breathing in his  
scent. "I missed you so damn much, Samshine. I love you."

Sam returned his hug as tightly as he could. “I love you too.”

Stealing another quick kiss, Gabriel sighed. "All right, I've got to go finish cooking baby."

“Alright. I’m not going anywhere.”

"Damn right you're not." Gabriel winked at him, turning to finish dinner. Thankfully, it came together  
quickly, and he was soon serving them.

Sam’s mouth watered at the plate Gabe set in front of him. “This looks delectable.”

Gabriel kissed his hair, loving the look he could put on his face just by making him food. "Yeah, and  
the food's not bad either."

The younger man laughed and reached for the glass of wine Gabe handed him. “You spoil me.”

"Damn right I do. I always will, too." Taking his own glass, Gabriel sat so that they could eat. "Yes, it's  
your favorite wine."

“I suspected.” He hummed as he sipped the wine. “Promise me this summer will be all homemade  
dinners.”

"All homemade? If my love demands it, so it shall be." Gabriel cut into his steak, grinning. He loved  
waiting on Sam- if that's what he wanted, that's what he'd get.

“And can I go to work with you?” Sam cut into his own steak and moaned happily.

"Duh. I was going to make you." Though Gabriel was going to have to rework the schedule so that he wasn't working doubles practically. Garth would be happy at least- fuck knew he'd been bitching.

“Good. I want to learn and spend as much time with you as possible. Win-win.”

"Sounds perfect to me, baby." Gabriel smiled, digging into his food. Damn, that was a good steak!

Sam also looked like he was in heaven as he ate his steak.

"I can't believe that you are here. I am so damn happy, baby." Gabriel told him as he paused to sip his wine.

“So am I.” Sam reached out to stroke Gabe’s cheek. “I can’t even tell you how much I’ve missed you.”

Gabriel turned his head, kissing Sam's palm. "If it's anywhere near as much as I missed you, baby, I  
do." He grabbed his wine, sipping it. Hm. He should have let it breathe. It really did make a difference.

Sam smiled tenderly at Gabe before he resumed eating his delicious dinner.

"Those chaps of yours look fucking perfect. I am going to have to get myself some." Gabriel told him  
as he finished eating.

“I would love to see you in chaps,” Sam rumbled as he finished  
his steak.

"We should buy some. Shouldn't be too hard to do." Gabriel debated looking it up on his phone but decided that he could do that later.

Sam finally got up and washed his dirty dishes. Then he refilled his wine and sat down with Gabe.

Gabriel refilled his as well, moving to sit in Sam's lap. "This is the best surprise. Did Dean and Cas know?"

“They did. We wanted it to be a surprise for you. It’s why they’re out today and Cas will call you later  
and say he and Dean are having an overnight adventure in town.” Sam slipped his arms around Gabe  
and kissed his neck. “You fit so perfectly here.”

"They're brats. The both of them. And I fit because I was made for you, don't you know that? You're my other half. My soul mate." The blond made a soft noise at the feel of Sam's lips on his skin.

“Mm...you’re so right...”

Setting his wine on the table, Gabriel moved so that he was straddling Sam's lap, then ground against  
him. "Fuck, Sammich."

Sam’s cock was already hard and he let out a sharp gasp as he grabbed Gabe’s hips.

Gabriel's mouth found Sam's throat, and he nipped along until he found the spot that he knew would  
drive Sam wild. He pushed his hands into his hair, tugging his head to the side before he started to suck  
a livid mark to the surface.

“Gabe! Oh, fuck, I love you so much.” His fingertips dug into Gabe’s hips.

"Mmm... fuck, Samshine. I love you, only you, always." Gabriel kissed him passionately, grinding  
against Sam. He could feel the solid line of Sam's trapped erection, and _need_ just filled him.

Sam thrust his hips up against Gabe. “I need you, baby. Please. Need you so much.”

"That's it, Samshine. I need you. Come on, lube's in the bedroom, baby." Gabriel nipped at his jaw,  
growling into his mouth.

His cock aching, Sam managed to stumble to his feet. “Need you so bad.”

Hurrying in front of him, Gabriel tugged at his hand. "Let's go, sexy. Tell me what you want, baby. You  
look so damn good."

“I want you.” He followed Gabe to the stairs. “Wanna Touch you.”

Gabriel hurried up the stairs, barely managing to get up them without falling on his ass. He stripped off  
his shirt on the way, dropping it at the top of the stairs before he looked over his shoulders.

Sam managed to peel off his chaps before chasing after Gabe. “I’ve missed this.”

"Almost as much as I missed you. If I'd known you were coming home, I'd have hidden lube all over  
the house. Instead... my poor fiance's had to wait." He reached for him, pulling him into a passionate  
kiss.

The younger man let out a low groan as he swept Gabe into his arms.

Gabriel couldn't resist, throwing his arms around Sam's shoulders before he wrapped his legs around  
his waist. He never broke the kiss, growling needfully into his mouth.

Sam managed to stumble into Gabe's room with his man in his arms. Fuck, he needed to be closer to  
Gabe!

"Bed- now!" The blond ordered, nipping at his mouth, then sucking hard at Sam's lower lip. "Need you, Sam, so damn much."

The needy sound Gabe made had Sam moving faster until they collapsed onto Gabe’s king-sized bed. Then the younger man pinned Gabe beneath himself and ground hard against his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Tilting his hips, Gabriel wrapped his legs high around Sam's hips. Being pinned by him was so nearly perfect- but just not quite. "Can feel you leaking, Sam, I need you."

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Sam rasped, his hips moving of their own accord.

"Lube, _now_! In the drawer- I should be open, please-" He moaned at a wicked move of Sam's  
hips, his short nails digging into Sam's shoulders.

Groaning, Sam finally pulled it together long enough to grab the lube and slick himself up.

Stealing the lube, the blond slicked his fingers and reached down, making sure that he was still open from where he'd tried to get off on the toy version of Sam's cock. It hadn't worked, but thank fuck,  
because now they didn't have to worry as much.

Sam froze, mesmerized by the sight. “Baby...”

"Like that, Samshine? My fingers feel good, but you feel so damn much better." Twisting three of the  
fingers inside of himself, he gave a needy moan.

“Wanna be inside of you...”

Pulling his fingers free, Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam, tugging him where he wanted him.  
"Then get inside me, lover. I want to feel you fucking me for days."

He barely finished the sentence before Sam buried himself deep inside of Gabe. “Gabe!”

Gabriel cried out, clenching around Sam's thick length. "Fuck- that's..." He bit his lip, then pulled the  
taller man into a passionate kiss.

Sam rocked gently into him, deepening the kiss.

Feeling Sam's tongue against his, tasting him- it was heaven, especially as deep as he was. He felt  
surrounded, inside and out. "Love you so much."

“Love you, too.” Sam pulled him even closer, wanting no distance between them. “You’re everything.”

"You're my world, Sam- everything." Rocking his hips up, he gasped as he felt the thick length inside  
of him brush over his prostate.

To get better leverage and hit his man’s prostate harder, Sam grabbed the headboard and slammed into  
Gabe. “Fuck!”

"Yes- just, just like that!" Gabriel was a bit pinned by Sam, but he rocked his hips just the same, greedy  
for more.

Sweat beaded on Sam’s forehead as he pounded harder into Gabe. “I love you so fucking much!”

Gabriel cried out, holding Sam as tightly as he could. His ass gripped him, and he was painfully close  
to coming. He slid a hand down, gripping his cock and stroking. "Love you, love you so much-" Thick ropes of come coated his stomach and chest, and Sam.

Groaning loudly, Sam suddenly manhandled Gabe onto his stomach. Then he resumed thrusting into  
him, unable to hold back anymore.

That was unexpected, but fuck if Gabriel cared. He grabbed at the blanket, unable to stay silent. Sam  
was nailing his prostate, and he was shaking with the force of it.

Sam continued to pound into Gabe, hoarsely screaming his name over and over as he suddenly  
stiffened and came. “Gabriel!”

Relaxing finally beneath him, Gabriel sighed contentedly. "Mmm... love you, Samshine. Always."

“Love you more,” Sam mumbled, nuzzling against the back of Gabe’s neck.

"Mm. Scoot over, Sammich. I want to cuddle, as amazing as you feel, I'm not quite that flexible," The baker teased, though he didn't make a move to shove Sam off.

Chuckling, Sam eased himself out of Gabe before lying beside him. “You’re beautiful.”

"Mm. You're beautiful, Samshine." Moving to cuddle against Sam, Gabriel kissed his jaw softly. "Love  
you so damn much..."

He paused, hearing the puppy scratch at the door.

The younger man huffed. “Just a minute, Scout.”

Gabriel laughed softly, pressing his face into Sam's shoulder. "To be fair, he's slept in here with me  
most nights. I know, I know, Castiel's puppy, but..."

“But she knew you were lonely.” Sam managed to get up long enough to open the door. Then he  
grabbed wet wipes and rejoined his man.

"You realize when you flipped me, I got come all over the sheets, right?" Gabriel smirked at him as

Scout raced into the room, barking excitedly.

Groaning, Sam shook his head. “I’ll get a clean set of sheets.”

Gabriel laughed softly, spanking Sam lightly on the ass. "How about I let Scout out in her run for a bit, get the sheets, and a drink for us? I'm thirsty after what you just put me through." He winked at his  
fiance, stealing the wipes to clean off.

“Me too.” Sam watched Gabe intently. “I plan on repeating that as soon as you’re ready.”

"Count on it, gorgeous. I'm stealing that cowboy hat of yours and riding you until you pop." Slipping into a pair of pants and a shirt- it was a bit cooler this evening, and he didn't want to get too chilly. He blew a kiss to Sam, then headed out with Scout at his heels. He reached the dog walk and stepped outside with a grin only for something to hit him in the head. He heard a sharp yelp from Scout, and the world went black.


	23. KCS Railroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy reviews! Thank you all! I'm posting this just as fast as I can- I promise, it's a happy ending! ~PrettySin

“Dean, I love you, but you’re a dork.” Cas reached out and mussed his fiancé’s hair.

"Hey, I'm adorable." Dean winked at his fiance. "Just admit it, if we put Scout in a little firefighter outfit, it'd be adorable if she carried the rings down the aisle to us."

“She’s a husky. And she would be too busy stopping and sniffing everyone to get to us.”

"She's a good girl, she'd be just fine!" Reaching over, Dean tugged at a lock of Castiel's hair. "But if you insist, I guess that's fine."

“We’ll try a few practices and go from there.” Cas saw Dean’s phone light up and he motioned to it.

“Do you need to get that? Could be Rufus.”

Dean stole a kiss, then nodded as he pulled back. "Yeah, I sh- hey, it's Sammy. I thought he'd be busy with Gabriel." He grabbed his phone, leaning back against the hotel room's couch. "Heya, Sammy!  
Ho-"

“Dean! I need you and Cas!” Sam choked out as Scout barked frantically.

Dean stood, grabbing his keys and wallet before he was even realizing what he was doing. "What's going on, Sammy? Talk to me. Cas, shoes, now. We're going." He flipped his phone to speaker, knowing he'd need his hands free to drive.

Cas was immediately on his feet and grabbing his shoes. “Sam?”

Sirens could be heard approaching as Sam managed, “He’s gone! Gabriel is… he’s gone!”

"He's gone? What happened, Sam. Start at the beginning." In a flash, they were in the Impala, and Dean started it, whipping out of the lot. "We're five minutes out."

“He went to let Scout out... Jesus, there’s blood everywhere...”

"Are the cops coming? Is he conscious?" Fuck, did he mean gone as in dead, or gone as in physically? Dean felt sick, and he wanted to reach over and touch Cas, but he needed both hands on the wheel.

“No, he’s… he’s gone. He wouldn’t just leave without telling me! Someone must have… must have forced him!”

"Okay. Breathe, Sam. Did you call the cops, or do you need me to? We're nearly there, okay? Only a few more minutes." Dean zoomed through a stop sign, not giving a shit when he saw lights click on behind him. "Cas, I need you to call 911 and tell them that we're responding to an emergency and can't stop for the officer. It looks like it's Dan."

“I called the cops...”

Cas nodded and called 911, quickly explaining the situation. It was quickly confirmed that the officer behind them was Dean’s friend and while he turned off the siren, he remained behind Dean, ready to  
help.

"We're on the street, Sammy." Dean forced himself to stay calm. Castiel and Sam needed him to be. He flicked on his turning signal, "We're about to turn into the driveway, okay?"

“I’m in the backyard.” Dean could hear officers speaking to Sam. “Please get back here.”

"We're here, Sam." Dean shut off the car and rushed around to pull Castiel out. He squeezed his hand, tugging him towards the back yard as Dan hurried along behind them. They were carefully directed around 'evidence' and Dean felt bile rise in his throat as he realized that it was blood. Gabriel's. Castiel hadn't said anything, other than calling 911, and Dean didn't know how to help them both. Spotting his  
little brother, Dean quickly pulled him into his arms.

Sam’s entire body was tense and shaking. “They’re checking the security cameras. Dean, he’s hurt. What if he’s...”

"Shh... it's going to be okay. Gabriel's too damn stubborn not to be." Rubbing his back, the elder Winchester looked at Castiel, pulling him into his arms as well. "They're going to find him. We're going to find him." And then they'd fucking kill whoever had hurt him.

XXXX

While the surveillance video was being inspected, the officers set up in the kitchen. Dean knew most of them and the officers treated Gabe as one of their own because Dean was.

Cas had barely spoken and Sam was a wreck. He refused any food or drinks and he paced restlessly while Scout remained steadfast at his side.

Jody came in the room a few minutes later. "It looks like the cameras were interfered with. We got a blurry outline, but it's not clear. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Gabriel?"

Sam suddenly froze. “His ex. Zachariah. We’ve had several run-ins and he seemed… obsessed.”

"Do you know his last name?" Jody made a note on a pad, glancing at Castiel. "Anything you know about him, at all will help. Where he lives, what he drives..."

Dean rubbed Castiel's back, wishing that he had the answers to give. He honestly had no idea, other than the guy was a bastard.

“He told me...” Sam shoved his hands through his hair. “Fuck... Adler! The bastard’s last name is Adler.”

Jody nodded, turning to speak with one of her deputies quickly. For the first time tonight, she thought that they had a lead on where Gabriel might be.

XXXXXX

The room was dark, smelling of something rotting. Something had happened- Sam... he'd made love to Sam, who'd surprised him. What... what then?

Gabriel groaned in pain, his head throbbing violently. He managed to force an eye open. Blood crusted over his lashes and flaked a bit as he struggled to see in the nearly lightless environment. The world swirled around him, and he felt vomit rising in his throat.

What had happened? Why had... what...? He struggled to think, and tried to wipe something dripping down his face, but he couldn't move. What...? He tugged again but felt only a sharp pain in his wrists, and it took him a moment to realize that he'd been bound. He wasn't home- he'd been taken somewhere and now he was tied up! Panic raced through him, and he jerked harder only for light to flare, blinding him and sending pain shooting through his eyes and head.

“There you are, my sweet. Now, now, just relax. I’m going to take care of you.”

That voice- oily, like a snake. It took Gabriel a moment, but he managed to still himself. He had to breathe if he was going to get through this. He had to be cunning.

He let out a helpless sounding moan. "Z...Zach? I... I hurt." He had to try. Anything to get back to Sam, Castiel, and Dean.

“I know,” he cooed, producing a syringe. “I have a little morphine right here.”

Gabriel swallowed hard, staring at him. "I... What happened, Zach?" Fuck. That... that wasn't a good idea, but he was struggling to think properly. What the hell had he done to him? Had he been dosed  
already?

“I brought you home, Gabriel. Try to relax. You know I’ll take excellent care of you.”

"I have to pee," Gabriel said as Zachariah came towards him with the needle. He must be in the basement... but it wasn't Zachariah's house. That didn't even have a basement, so where the fuck...? His head gave a mighty throb as Zach moved through the light, the brief shadow a reprieve before he was blinded for another moment.

“We’ll take care of that in a minute.” Zach took Gabe’s arm and inserted the needle, pressing the plunger down. “Relax...”

Gabriel jumped as the needle pierced his skin, the world starting to spin again. He saw a disturbing smile stretch on Zachariah's face, and he forced himself to breathe. He had to stay awake.

“Good pet.” He set the syringe aside and covered Gabe with a warm blanket. “I’ll bring you some dinner soon.”

Swallowing hard, he bit his lower lip, tasting blood there. He watched Zachariah move away, and then... then it was dark again. Gabriel wasn't sure if the light went out, or if he'd just passed out, but there was nothing.

“Sleep well, my pet.”

XXXXXX

Three days had passed without a word. They were fairly certain that Zachariah was behind the kidnapping, but there was just no sign of the bastard. He was gone, as was Gabriel. Dean was to the point where he was praying to a God that he didn't believe in, desperate for a sign, anything.

Castiel'd barely spoken. He barely seemed to breathe, and as terrifying as that was, with Sam... it was somehow worse. The look in his eyes...

Sam had withdrawn from both Dean and Cas. The more time that passed, the higher the odds were that they would not find Gabriel alive. He knew the statistics. He knew...

"Sam... you need to eat." Dean leaned against the doorway, looking in on his little brother. Scout was at his feet, just as despondent as Sam was. He'd at least managed to get the dog to eat some.

“I don’t want to eat,” Sam snapped. “I just want Gabriel back!”

"I know, Sam- we're trying. We're doing everything we can. We're tracking down everything and everyone we can connect to the bastard." Sighing, Dean set a plate with a sandwich on the end table.  
"You need to keep your strength up. You'll need it when we find him."

Shaking his head, Sam turned away from his brother and looked out the window at the setting sun. What if he never held Gabriel in his arms again?

Scout gave a little whine, pressing her head into his hand a bit.

Dean backed out of the room, knowing that he couldn't make his brother eat. Maybe he'd have better luck with Castiel. He hated that he couldn't just find his Gabriel, couldn't save a man who was as much  
a part of this family as Sam was.

The firefighter had taken time off of work. He wasn't going to go back, not for a while. Not when they  
needed him here.

He grabbed the sandwich he'd made Castiel from the kitchen, going to look for him. He was probably playing with Bilbo and Frodo- or Atticus. It seemed to be the only glimmer of life in him at all.

He found his miserable fiancé in the library, staring at nothing in particular. Atticus was in his lap and he was stroking his fur gently.

"Hey, honey. I made a sandwich." Dean had worked on cooking things like lasagna before, busting his ass for hours. He'd tried to force Sam only to deal with the plate flying at him.

Cas blinked and shook his head. “I’m not hungry, Dean.”

Sighing, Dean sat the plate down, then sat down next to the younger man. He felt sick, helpless, and the one thing that he _could_ do wasn't helping either. "You need to eat, Cas."

“I can’t. I just keep thinking about my brother. Is he eating? Is he safe? Is he...” Cas swallowed thickly.

Biting his lower lip, Dean moved to snuggle up against Castiel. "I know. Me too, but you know he'll be pissed you're not taking care of yourself when we find him."

“I can deal with that then.” He curled further into himself.

This pulled him away from Dean, and the firefighter swallowed hard. "Okay. That's... I will go and..." Standing, the older man headed towards the door. "I will call Jody."

Cas nodded numbly, never looking at Dean.

Pausing in the doorway, Dean stared at his broken looking fiance. He swallowed hard, a tear slipping down his face. Gabriel had joked at one point about not having a place. It was more than clear that he was the heart of the home.

Jody was in the living room when Dean found her. Her computer was open and she was speaking animatedly on the phone. “Look, I know it’s been three days. Do I sound like I give a shit? Gabriel Novak is one of ours and we are going to find him.”

Hearing the vehemence in her tone, Dean sighed, letting himself sit on the couch. He didn't have words. He couldn't help his family, no matter what he did and he was starting to lose hope.

Finally, Jody ended the call. Seeing Dean, she sat down beside him. “Dean... we might have something.”

"What? Tell me!" Jerking around to face her, Dean grabbed Jody's hand. Fuck, he'd take anything.

“It’s not exactly… orthodox.” She squeezed his hand. “There’s a woman named Missouri Mosely. She has a… a gift.”

Dean stilled, and a muscle in his jaw ticked.."What's that supposed to mean, Jody? A gift?" At first, his mind raced, thinking that she'd received some horrible part of Gabriel, but then he took a deep breath and made himself think. Making himself calm down, he took a breath.

“Hear me out before you say no. This woman...for lack of a better word, is psychic. She’s found hundreds of missing people and I’ve personally worked with her on several of those cases.”

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Dean looked over at her. As hesitant as he was to try anything like that, he- hell, they- were out of options. "Fine, but keep it away from Cas and Sam. They won't be able  
to handle it." Neither would he, having hope before it was ripped away.

“I will do my best.” Jody whipped out her phone and stood up. “I’m going to call her right now.”

Dean nodded, watching as she stepped away. He refused to believe that this would just work. It wasn't that easy. He took a slow breath, then grabbed his phone. Time to call Charlie again and ask for a  
progress report.

XXXXXXXXX

Time didn't seem to have meaning anymore as Gabriel tried to track the hours. It didn't matter. When Zachariah came back, always with the next dose, all of the moments that he'd counted would be wiped away. He wasn't sure it was just morphine in the syringe, but he did know that he was starting to crave it. The baker craved the silence in his mind and supposed that under different circumstances, it might be a bit euphoric feeling. Not here, though. This... this was all hell. At least Zachariah had started to uncuff him so he could use the bathroom, but he was so weak. 

He'd hurt his wrists during his initial panic, the metal of the cuffs deeply unforgiving. Zach always cuffed him again, though. He supposed that he was lucky that Zachariah hadn't tried to rape him, but he was scared that his patience was going to wear thin. He'd babbled something to the older man about not being well enough for sex. After all, his head still throbbed.

He'd been so sure that Sammy would come for him, that he'd be saved, but he was slowly starting to realize the truth. He was alone, and Zachariah was right. Sam never really wanted him, and Gabriel was  
never getting free.

“Gabriel. Good morning.” The door opened and Zachariah strolled in.

Licking his lips, Gabriel sat up a bit on the mattress that the kidnapper had put down there for him. "Good morning, Zach. Breakfast?"

“Of course, pet.” He placed a tray in Gabriel’s lap.

"Thank you, it looks delicious." Gabriel thought that he'd rather puke than eat it, but he had to keep his strength up. He just hoped that he wasn't poisoning the food.

“Good.” Zachariah sat down on the bed with him. “I remember how much you love Belgian waffles.”

He could do this. Anything to get through it. "That's very considerate of you, Zach. Seriously, this looks great." He shot him a sweet smile. "Will you please uncuff me so I can eat?"

“I could, but I thought I would rather feed you.” He began cutting the waffles carefully.

The idea made Gabriel want to rage, to refuse to eat, but he couldn't. He'd take what he could. "I wanted to thank you for leaving the light on last night. I'm afraid of the dark." Well, he wasn't before, but now... now it held terror and monsters only too real.

“You’re quite welcome, pet.” He offered Gabriel a bite of the waffle.

Leaning forward, the baker carefully took the bite of waffle. He chewed carefully. Box mix. Not awful, and didn't taste like it'd been fucked with. He made a pleased sound, licking his lips. Anything to get through this. To get back to Sam. To Cas. "Thank you. That's delicious!"

“Good.” He gave Gabe another bite. “Perhaps today we can revisit the handcuff issue.”

"Drink please, Zach?" Gabriel was thirsty. Incredibly so, and he leaned against Zachariah a little as he stared at the orange juice on the tray. "And if that pleases you."

“Mm.” He picked up the glass and held it to Gabe’s lips.

Sipping it, Gabriel quickly found himself gulping at it, too thirsty to care.

“Good. I’ll get you some more later.”

"Could I have some ibuprofen?" He asked quietly, not wanting to piss him off. He craved that needle. He was starving for it, but fuck... he knew better. It wasn't what he needed, he needed...

“Are you in pain?” He produced a syringe from his jacket pocket.

Whiskey colored eyes locked on the needle and Gabriel shook his head. "Not that much. I promise. I just have a bit of a headache." He'd definitely gotten a concussion from whatever Zachariah had hit him  
with, and blood was still matted into his hair.

“Well, this will take care of it.” He injected the needle into Gabe’s arm.

It took seconds, and then it was kicking in. Gabriel gave a small noise The needle tracks on his arm stood out in the strange lighting in the room, and Gabriel couldn't even help himself. Now he was actually leaning against Zachariah. "Mmm... thanks..."

“You’re welcome, pet.” Zachariah finished feeding him and helped him to the bathroom before leaving him alone again.

The light flickered as Gabriel laid on the mattress, staring at the bare bulb. Sometime if he listened hard enough, he'd think that he heard a train, but there were no trains anywhere near him. Not near home. He  
was going to fade away again, watching the bulb sway in the dark.

XXXX

Missouri Mosely arrived at the Novak home the following morning. Jody let her inside and she took in the opulent home with her usual intensity.

“Thank you for coming, Missouri. Gabriel has been missing for nearly four days and his family is naturally frantic.”

Nodding, Missouri continued to scrutinize her surroundings. “Does he have a spouse?”

“A fiancé. Sam Winchester.”

Dean stood in the shadows, watching the two women closely. This psychic looked like a kind old black woman, and her voice was soothing in a way that made Dean bristle against it. He didn't want to be soothed. He was fucking furious the entire way around. If she thought that she could scam his family, she had another damn thing coming.

Missouri felt piercing eyes on her and she looked in the direction of the young man giving her the look. “Who is that?”

Jody looked as well. “That is Dean Winchester. He is Sam’s brother and engaged to Gabriel’s younger brother, Castiel.”

“I want to talk to him.”

Nodding, Jody waved Dean over. “Dean, meet Missouri Mosely.”

"The Psychic?" He managed to keep his tone even, though somehow doubt was still heavy in his voice. She didn't look like much and could have been very easily been someone's grandmother. How the hell  
was she supposed to save Gabriel?

Missouri narrowed her eyes. “I plan to save him by helping these fine people find him.”

Raising a brow as she answered the question in his head, Dean cleared his throat. "That's all well and good, but it's also pretty damn vague. How do you plan on doing that?"

“Every case is unique. Once I was close enough to the victim to feel their distress and lead the police to her. Another instance, I touched the husband while we were searching for his wife and I had a vision of  
her.”

"I don't know that I want you near Sammy. Or Cas. They're... they're barely here as it is." And if she lead them on, if she made them hope and he was dead... Dean swallowed hard, watching her kind eyes.

“I understand you wanna protect them, baby. But I should meet both of them. I would also like to see Gabriel’s bedroom.”

Shoving a hand through his hair, Dean considered her for a long moment. "Fine. It's that way. I think they're both in there today."

“Thank you.” Missouri followed him to Gabriel’s bedroom.

Sam was sitting on the bed, Atticus draped across his lap. He was petting her soft fur as he stared at the window.

"Hey, Sammy. This is Missouri. She's a friend of Jody's." Dean explained, watching the stroke of his fingers across the cat's fur.

Sam barely looked over. There were dark bags under his eyes and he had been crying again.

Immediately Missouri was drawn to him. “Hi, sweetheart.”

Dean's heart clenched at the sight of his brother. Maybe Missouri could help. Maybe it was possible that she was real...

Sam couldn’t even muster a smile, but when Missouri held out her hand, he took it.

The older woman inhaled sharply. “Sam... he’s going to come home.”

Sam looked frantically from her to Dean.

"Jody... she said she knows things. She helped with that little girl I told you about last spring. The one who was taken by her dad..." Dean told him softly.

Sam yanked his hand away, anger filling his features. “Don’t...”

"Sam, I know it sounds like bullshit but... She's worth a try." Something, anything to get his family back. That bastard had taken Sam and Cas along with Gabriel.

“No! I just-”

Missouri grasped his shoulder tightly. “Sam. Listen to me. That spot by the pier, the one you chose… you two are going to have the most beautiful wedding.”

Sam’s face paled. No one knew. “But...”

“And that ring you wanna surprise your man with? He’s going to fuss you out but you’ll win. You always do.”

Dean blinked, completely lost by what she was saying, but it clearly meant something to Sam, judging by the look on his face.

Tears sprang to Sam’s eyes unbidden. “I need him...”

Missouri took a chance and pulled him into a tight hug. “I know you do, baby. And I’m gonna help the police bring him home to you. Your life together… it’s only just beginning.”

"So how do we find him? We don't have a clue." The elder Winchester asked after a moment. Fuck, this was the best he'd seen Sam since it happened.

Missouri let go of Sam and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. “I need something of Gabriel’s to touch.”

Sam reluctantly picked up one of Gabe’s favorite shirts and handed it to Missouri.

She nodded and held the shirt tight. In her mind, she could feel Gabriel’s fear and exhaustion. “Oh...”

"Oh?" Moving, Dean hugged his brother tight. He couldn't help it. He'd barely been allowed to touch Sam or Castiel. They both just pulled away from him.

“He’s tired and scared,” she answered honestly. “He keeps thinking of Sam.”

Sam choked on a sob. “Oh god...”

"Anything else?" Dean asked, rubbing Sam's back. He couldn't imagine what Gabriel was going through. It made him feel sick. What if he'd... what if Zachariah had forced...

She closed her eyes. “He keeps thinking of a man. A… Zachariah.” She spat the name.

"His ex. We were sure that's who took him." Chills ran over Dean's skin. He knew for sure that she hadn't been told any details.

“You’re right. Gabriel’s thoughts are… incoherent. But he’s begging Zachariah not to hurt him.”

“I’ll kill him!” Sam snarled, and a strange look briefly flitted across Missouri’s face.

What was that look? Dean didn't have a good feeling about it. "Do you know where he is at all?"

“It’s not much to go on, but it’s a dark room. He’s on a mattress, and… his hands are cuffed.”

"Could his blood help you see more? We... I had to give Scout a bath, and I... There's some on a towel." Dean stroked his fingers through Sam's hair, trying to soothe them both.

“No, baby. I’m seeing the room through his eyes. I’m going to give all the information I can to Jody. Then I’m going to focus on Gabriel and see if he gives me any ideas.”

Dean gave a shaky nod, moving to shake her hand. "Thank you, Missouri. This... it means a lot."

“You can thank me when we get him home,” she said firmly, rising to her feet. “And we will.”

XXXXX

Gabriel stirred a bit, groaning as he reached for his head. For a moment, a presence had seemed to wake him. He blinked at his hands, realizing that he wasn't handcuffed. What the fuck? He looked at his wrists, feeling the pain of the damage that he'd done yanking on them. He looked around the room, confused, but it was empty.

His head felt clearer than it had in ages, and he took a moment to focus. He needed to figure out where the fuck he was. At first, the entire room seemed to blend together, but the train sound... it was closer than he'd thought before, and the light was swinging enough to give him a glimpse of old, stacked pallets in the corner, marked _KCS Railroad_ and then something about coal.

A soft voice he didn’t recognize filled his head. _You’ll be okay, baby. I’m gonna help bring you home._

Gabriel stiffened. Now he was going crazy, hearing voices. Fuck. He jerked as he heard something loud, something massive- the train, which had just been going past, it sounded like it was crashing! It couldn't be far! The light swung harder, as though it was affected by the vibration from it.

As the train’s thunderous sound lessened, Zachariah entered the room. “Hello, Gabe.”

"What- that scared me. Were you okay? What happened?" Gabriel forced himself to stay still on the mattress, knowing that he wasn't going to get away from him.

“Nothing, pet.” He produced another syringe and injected it into Gabe’s arm.

"No! I'm not-" Gabriel tried to pull away, but Zachariah was too quick. He was already done. "I'm better, I was... I wasn't..." He felt his thoughts slow, and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Why?"

“Shh… you’ll feel better.”

XXXXXXXX

Dean looked between Sam and Castiel. "Eat. It's... when Missouri calls, we need to have our strength up so that we can go get him." He'd made burgers tonight, and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

For the first time, Sam didn’t argue. He picked up a burger and bit into it. Hope was in his eyes and he let himself believe he would be holding Gabriel soon.

Looking over at his fiance, Dean nudged his plate closer. "Cas, eat. Please, I'm..." He'd fought so fucking hard to gain weight, and each pound that slipped away was a painful loss.

Cas shook his head weakly. “No...”

Fisting a hand into his hair, Dean stared at his fiance. Something in him broke at the weak motion, and he couldn't fucking stop himself. "You're fucking killing yourself, you realize that? After everything, after all of your hard work, you're putting your heart at risk. *Adam's* heart. You won't let me do a damn thing to help you, but I guess it'll be okay. I'll take care of the damn pets after Raph comes in and inherits."

The tight control Dean'd had over himself through all of this snapped, and he shoved his plate across the table and stood. He didn't intend for it to hit the floor, but he didn't stop. He left the room, self- loathing filling him. Of course, Castiel was upset about Gabriel. He was his dad, practically.

And Dean'd just reacted like a fucking typical Winchester just now. He'd struggled, sleeping little in the last five days, forcing himself to eat, trying to care for Sam and Castiel who would both have preferred it if he'd fucked off and left them alone. He'd taken care of them because he couldn't handle anything else. He couldn't rush into the fire and save Gabriel because they didn't even know where he was.

The door slammed behind him and Dean's feet paused on the path out to the Koi pond. It was the last fucking place that he wanted to be right now. Even if they did get Gabriel back, Dean wasn't sure that anything would ever be the same. He turned, walking the opposite way, along the driveway.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been out there, but when he finally felt okay enough to go back inside, he found Cas still at the table. Dean’s plate had been cleaned up and Sam was at the stove, preparing a grilled cheese sandwich and soup.

Dean hesitated in the doorway, looking around at them. He swallowed hard, bending down to scoop up the kitten when it brushed against his legs. He should apologize, but the words were like sawdust on his tongue.

Cas finally noticed him and looked at Dean with teary eyes. There was a half-eaten grilled cheese sandwich in front of him.

"Cas... I'm sorry, please don't cry." Setting down the cat, Dean crossed the room to Castiel's side and hugged him tightly. "I never should have said that."

Cas tensed against him for a moment. “I don’t want to die...”

"I'm so sorry. I know, Cas." Stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair, Dean held him gently. "I never should have... I..." Something wet hit his hand, and Dean blinked, realizing he was crying again. Wiping at his face, he pressed his face into Castiel's shoulder, trying to hide his tears.

Sobbing softly, Cas finally melted into Dean’s arms. “I just want my brother back...”

"I know, Cas. I know. We'll have him home soon. Did Sam tell you more about Missouri?" The firefighter rocked him gently, his hand stroking over Castiel's shoulders.

“I don’t believe in psychics.”

Sam peered over his shoulder. “I tried.”

"Okay. I understand that." Dean kissed his hair, thinking for a long moment. "I get that. I thought she was a fake, but then... you didn't see her, Cas. I don't think that anyone is that good at pretending."

As his brothers talked, Sam turned on the news on the small TV that occupied the space beside the microwave.

Cas shook his head against Dean’s neck and tried to reach for his sandwich.

"Shh... here honey." Dean gently handed Castiel the sandwich, then looked over at his brother. "Thanks for making this for him."

"And tonight, in Kansas City, Missouri, two people were injured when a train carrying coal for the KCS Railroad derailed..." The reporter droned.

Sam offered a tiny smile. “He tried the burger but he felt nauseous. This seemed like a good option.”

"Yeah. It does make sense." Dean kissed Castiel's hair gently, then jumped as he heard the phone ring.

Sam grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Sam?” Missouri said breathlessly. “Sam, listen to me. Gabriel heard a train crashing.”

Dean stiffened, pausing the TV as it showed the crash. There were no buildings along that section of the track except for a beat-up warehouse that seemed to be half falling in on itself. "Sam. We need to go. Now."

Nodding, Sam grabbed the keys to his Lexus. “Let’s go!”


	24. Ohana

Gabriel groaned as he swam foggily towards consciousness. He blinked, realizing that Zachariah was stroking his hands over his chest, then teasing the hemline of his shirt. "Zach...?" He had to focus. He had to. He could get through this.

“Hello, pet. You’re awake.” His mouth curved into a frightening smile.

The entire time Gabriel'd been stuck in this hell, he hadn't felt fear like this. That smile was different somehow, and terror climbed up his spine. "Y... yeah." The chocolatier cursed the stutter. He could do this. He'd make it through for Sam.

He stilled as Zachariah's hand stilled over the tattoo hidden on his hip.

Zachariah slowly pulled at Gabe’s pants, but he froze when he saw the tattoo. “What in the hell.”

Fuck. He had a feeling that he'd just been saved from being raped, but it also might kill him. "Zach, it's-"

“Close your mouth, Gabriel.” Zachariah stood up again, pulling a pocket knife from his pants.

"Zach, no! Please, don't!" Gabriel cringed away from him, trying to move away but he'd been handcuffed again. Not only that, but he was chained to the post next to the bed.

“I think we know the only way you can get over this boy is to get rid of this tattoo. Then I’ll pay him a visit.”

Rage lit Gabriel's eyes, and he wasn't sure _how_ exactly he'd done it, but he kicked the knife across the room into a dark corner. "You can go to hell!"

Enraged, Zachariah stabbed a needle into Gabe’s neck. “I’ll take you with me. You’re mine, Gabriel!”

Screaming, Gabriel kicked him again, dragging the needle out of his skin and leaving a bloody gouge. He heard Sam's voice call his name, and the world started to go dark again. If Sam waited for him on the other side, calling him like that... then maybe he could let go...

The door slammed open and Sam’s world stopped when he saw Gabriel’s bloody, lifeless body on the filthy mattress. Rage, like he had never known, filled him and he slammed his body into Zachariah as sirens filled the air.

Dean eyed his brother as the two men rolled away from the mattress, but he needed to get to Gabriel first. He grabbed his medkit, then quickly started to work over the blood-stained blond. Sam could take the bastard, and remembering Missouri's look... well, he knew what was coming.

The kidnapper roared, trying to claw at Sam's face. He was furious. How dare he take his angel!

“You bastard!” Sam snarled, landing blow after blow on the other man. “You killed him! You fucking killed him!”

Zachariah went down with the first, and by the time the officers entered the room thirty seconds later, he was dead. It was quick, it was painful, and extremely messy.

"SAM! He's _alive_! He's breathing! Get the fuck over here!" Dean yelled- had been yelling. "You need to find what the fuck he's been giving him!"

Cas had to carefully pull Sam off of Zachariah. “Dean, there’s a needle on the ground. Jody!”

Jody grabbed the syringe and handed it to a technician. “Go!” She barked.

The paramedics rushed in, and Dean gave them the rundown of what he knew, speaking quickly, keeping it succinct and professional despite everything. One distant part of his mind was horrified as they used bolt cutters on the chain connecting Gabriel to the post. "Sam- look for keys on him. For the cuffs."

Cas saw Sam freeze and he began searching for the keys himself. “Is he alive, Dean?” Cas yelled out shakily.

"He's alive! He's going to be okay. He's in rough shape but..." The paramedics pushed Dean back and out of the way, and he moved, hurrying over to help Castiel. "He's breathing. His pulse is steady, though he looks like he took a hell of a jolt of whatever was in that syringe."

“Jesus...” Cas’s hands were bloody but finally, he found a pair of handcuff keys. “Dean, I’ve got them!”

Snagging them, Dean rushed over to where they were loading Gabriel onto the stretcher. Fuck. His hands were swollen and red, and he forced himself to hand the keys off rather than doing it himself. They'd take care of them. He turned, looking at Jody. "We're going to the hospital. Tell them if they want to talk to us where we are."

He moved, gathering Sam and Castiel to him. "I'm driving. Come on." He had a feeling that his baby brother had busted his fist, but fuck. It was worth it for that son of a bitch to be dead.

"He's going to be okay, Sam. Breathe." He told him, heading after the stretcher as they rolled Gabriel out of the building.

Finally seeming to snap out of his state, Sam yanked away from his brother and ran after Gabriel’s stretcher. “Wait, I’m going with him!”

The woman stopped just as she went to close the door. "Get in. Are you his family?"

"Husband!" Dean called, and she nodded, making room for Sam.

Sam jumped into the ambulance and sat beside Gabe’s head, staying out of the way of the medics. Gabe’s face was ashen and Sam wanted to sob again. “Gabriel...” He very gingerly brushed Gabe’s damp hair away from his forehead.

Gabriel jerked a bit, stirring for a moment. His whisky eyes were terrified, and he went to struggle, but it was only moments later and he was out again.

“I’m here, baby.” He gently cupped Gabe’s cheek in his hand, hoping the gesture provided some comfort. “I found you. I found you and I’m never leaving you again.”

The ride seemed to last forever, but in reality, it only took fifteen minutes to reach the closest hospital. The ambulance came to a stop and Sam stayed at Gabe’s side as the injured man was rushed inside.

The shirt had been cut off of Gabriel in the ambulance, and they'd started an IV, as well as putting on coronary leads. Being wheeled into the ER, the doctor turned to Sam, asking him to stay in the waiting room as they assessed his condition. They were already working him over as the door swung shut behind the stretcher.

It was a minute or so later when Dean and Castiel ran into the waiting room. "Sam!"

Sam turned around, bloody and exhausted. “De.”

Dean slipped his arms around his brother, catching him close. "Come on. Let's get sat down, okay? It'll be all right. We have him."

Sam stumbled to the closest chair and sat down heavily. “He’s alive...”

"He is." Catching Castiel's hand, Dean pulled him over to sit down. "They're going to do a whole bunch of scans and blood work before we're able to get in to see him." Eyeing his brother, the firefighter pulled his hand over to look at it. It was definitely swollen and painful looking. "You should get this checked."

“I’m fine. I'm okay.” Sam gingerly pulled his hand away. “I’m not leaving this spot until they let me see him.”

"Do you want to have to take time away from him after to get it casted, then? Because they sure as hell won't let him go to x-ray." Dean knew that it was playing dirty, but he also knew his stubborn brother  
.  
The younger man’s face fell. “What if they come out and he needs me, and I’m not here?”

"Then Cas and I will be, but Sam... the x-ray and wrap on your hand should be pretty quick," Dean assured Sam, rubbing his shoulder.

Finally, Sam reluctantly went with a nurse to get looked at. Once he was gone, Cas slumped into Dean’s side.

Slipping his arms around Castiel, Dean kissed his hair. "How are you doing?"

“I’m exhausted, but we have Gabriel back. He’s going to come home.”

"I know, honey. He'll... Cas, I want you to be prepared. Depending on what was in that syringe, he could be hooked on something. He had a lot of injection sites from what I could see." Dean bit his lower lip, stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair.

“I don’t care. I don’t care what happened to him or what we’re facing. He’s alive.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair. "Good. He's going to need us to be there for him."

“Yeah, He is.”

Sam came back an hour later, his hand wrapped carefully. He looked exhausted as he approached his brothers. “Have they said anything?”

"Not yet." Dean glanced at the cast, watching him carefully. "How bad was your hand?" He glanced at his phone as it chirped. "Jody said the lab is rushing on the Tawlin." (Sp)

“My hand will be fine.” He sat down and let his head fall back.

"Family of Gabriel Novack?" The doctor stepped out, looking around the room.

Sam jumped up, his eyes wide. “He’s my husband.”

"He's awake, asking for Samshine?" The doctor motioned. "Could you please follow me?"

Relief washed over Sam and he nodded to their brothers before hurriedly following the doctor.

Gabriel groaned as he looked at the nurse next to him. "Look, I... I need Samshine. I can't..." he was sort of waking up, but things still weren't entirely clear. He was terrified that he'd wake up back in the basement if he so much as blinked.

The door opened and Sam rushed in, ignoring the nurse’s protest. “Gabe? Baby, I’m here...”

"Sam!" The tears slipping down Gabriel's cheeks burned, and he reached for his fiance with shaking arms. "I... you came! I knew, I knew..."

“I’m here, baby.” Sam came to the bed and swept Gabe into his arms. “I’ve got you. I’m here. I’m here.”

Breaking down into sobs, Gabriel clung to him, his fingers digging into Sam's shoulders. He smelled like home. Like safety, but it made him cry harder.

Whispering his name over and over, Sam managed to sit on the narrow bed. Then he guided Gabe into his lap and rocked him back and forth. “Gabe...I have you. I have you. I’m never letting you go.”

The doctor watched for a long moment. "Mr. Novak, I'm Dr. Fitzgerald. I'm the one who was here when you woke up. Can you please tell me what happened?"

He was shaking his head, struggling to breathe as the sobs shook his body. "C...Cas?"

Sam Tucked Gabe’s head under his chin. “He’s in the waiting room with Dean. He’s fine.” He glanced at the doctor. “Can you give me a minute to calm him down. Please?”

She considered for a moment, then nodded. "All right, but if he doesn't..." They'd have to give him something to help. Not that she could blame him, considering.

“I can,” Sam said certainly. “He’s my husband.”

She inclined her head, slipping from the room.

Sniffling, Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's neck. He tried to breathe, but it wasn't easy. "Sam... God..."

“Shh... breathe, baby,” Sam whispered. “Think about our wedding. You and me, forever.”

"Is this... is this real? I don't..." Gabriel pulled back, staring into Sam's face, his eyes trailing over his face.

“Yes.” Sam gently brushed Gabe’s hair back and kissed his forehead. “I’m here. I’m holding you and you’re safe.”

Touching his face, the blond swallowed hard. "I hate... I was- he kept injecting me, he just... kept saying he was going to take care of me."

Bastard... Sam had to swallow his hatred and he leaned into Gabe’s trembling fingers.

"I'm... why am I still scared, Sam?" It had his body still tense, and he clung to Sam. He just couldn't let him go. He hated the itch under his skin, making him crave that next dose of 'medicine'.

“You’ve just had a traumatic experience. But you’re safe.” He kissed Gabe’s lips softly.

Gabriel kissed him back, his lips trembling against Sam's. "I... I hate this. I kept..." He shook his head, wincing at the pain.

“Shh...” Sam hugged him tighter. “Cas is in the waiting room. When you’re ready, I’ll tell them to bring him in.”

"Now? I need to see him. Is he okay?" Gabriel tangled his fingers in Sam's hair, holding him tightly.

“He’s fine,” Sam soothed, scratching Gabe’s back lightly. “He’s been out of his mind with worry for you.”

"I feel terrible. It's..." he shook his head, then bit his lower lip. "Sam... how long was it? I don't even know..."

“Four of the longest days of my life,” the younger man whispered.

Gabriel was quiet for a long moment. "It felt like forever. He kept me out but... but then I was awake. He insisted on fe... feeding me."

Sam tugged a blanket around Gabe’s shoulders before snuggling him again. “I’m here...”

The chocolatier went quiet after a long moment. "Did he hurt Scout?" He could almost remember something, but it was just out of reach.

“She’s Fine. Charlie has her.”

"I thought... I kept thinking that he killed her." His mind had made up so many things, it was like wading through muck trying to find reality.

“No, baby. She’s fine. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

"Can I see Cassie?" It was getting hard to stay awake. He was exhausted, and desperate to see his little brother before he fell asleep.

“Yeah, baby.” Sam managed to text his brother. “He’ll be right here.”

Gabriel nodded, cuddling against Sam. It seemed like moments later that the door was opening.

Cas rushed in, Dean hot on his heels. “Gabriel...?”

"Cas!" Gabriel reached for him, wincing as his IV tugged.

“I’m here.” He approached the bed, his eyes wet and swollen. His hand trembled as he reached out to touch his brother.

Gabriel pulled his brother in, feeling a bit weak. "You lost weight," he chided as he hugged him.

“I’m okay.” Cas snuggled him and kissed his head.

Dean lingered in the doorway, watching the three of them. Gabriel looked like shit, and he knew the doctor was antsy to get in... and the cops wanted to speak to them. It didn't matter. He was home.

Sam snuggled Gabe to his chest again. “See, baby? Cas is fine.”

"Where's Dean?" Gabriel frowned, trying to see around Sam and Castiel to find the firefighter.

Dean smiled a bit, relieved to see the look on his face. "Right here, Gabe. I was letting them-"

"You're an idiot. Get over here." Gabriel ordered with tears in his eyes. He wanted his family together.

Smirking softly, Sam adjusted Gabe so that they were leaned back, and Cas scooted over to make room for Dean.

The doctor knocked on the door, pausing as she saw all of the men on the bed with him. "I... you know what? Just be careful of the cords. Mr. Novak, you have a concussion, you're dehydrated, so we'll help that with the IV. We're going to keep you for a few days to observe, and help you hydrate."

Sam kissed Gabe’s head. “When will he be moved to a private room?”

"Within half an hour-" She paused as a nurse hurried in and handed her a report. Her brow furrowed and she looked up at the men on the bed. "Mr. Novak, we just got the results from that syringe. It seems that you've been injected with an older medication called Talwin. It's easily available on the street, also called Pentazocine, and is used for moderate to severe pain."

Gabriel bit his lower lip, listening to her as she explained that it could cause some very serious conditions. He felt a bit sick, only barely hearing, her describing that it could cause hallucinations, delusions, seizures, anxiety disorders, memory loss, and more. It also could be very addicting.

He pressed his face into Castiel's back, swallowing hard.

"Given the addictive nature of the drug and the levels in your system, we're going to suggest a medical detox and an inpatient rehab." Dr. Fitzgerald hated having to tell the man this- he'd already been through hell, and it was going to get worse.

Stroking Gabe’s back, Sam nodded reluctantly. “I’m going to stay with him.”

Dean nodded, paying careful attention to the doctor as she spoke, letting his hand smooth over Castiel's back. "Where's the best rehabilitation center?"

"Honestly... my brother just finished in California."

“Is there any chance it’s close to Palo Alto?”

"Er, yes. It's near the outskirts of the city." She pulled up a website on her phone. "They're quite remarkable in their treatment plans. Trevor is doing very well."

Sam said a silent prayer of thanks. “We have an apartment there. I’m a junior at Stanford.”

She passed the phone over to Sam, but Dean snagged it, then took a picture of the site for his phone. Visual reminders worked better than words on paper. "Here, Sam. Looks like a nice place."

“Wherever it is, I’m going with him.” Sam gave his brother a guilty look. “I know I’ve only been home a couple of weeks, but I can’t let him go alone.”

Dean shook his head, then squeezed Castiel's shoulder. "I'm off of work for a while. Go ahead. We'll help out at The Candy Shop, and fly out on weekends. Gabriel needs you, Sammy."

“He does.” And the thought of leaving Gabe’s side right then made Sam sick. He kissed Gabe’s head again and inhaled deeply.

Gabriel looked at the doctor. "Sam is going to help bathe me after we get into that room. I... I feel vile."

"Look, Nurse, I understand that, but Sam Winchester killed a man. I need to speak to him, and Gabriel Novak- and both are in that room!" The Kansas City cop told the nurse huffily.

Cas’s eyes narrowed and he slid out of the bed, walking to the door. “Excuse me, this is an emergency room,” he hissed. “My brother has been held hostage for four days. He needs to rest.”

The officer rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Just because that Lawrence lady thought she could order them around outside of her jurisdiction. Well, he wanted that promotion, and he was closing this case quick. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. "Our research shows that he was a lover of Mr. Adler prior to this. He could have just as easily been part of some _homosexual_ kinky BDSM-"

Cas could feel his heart rate elevate almost painfully. “Get out,” he snarled.

Dean hurried over to his side, pulling Castiel behind him. "You heard him, and I guarantee your fucking ass is fired for that. Get the hell out."

Dr. Fitzgerald ushered the protesting officer out and Cas gripped Dean’s arm. “Son of a bitch...”

"Breathe, Cas. You need to calm down. Your pulse is sky high!" Dean pushed his fiance in a chair, carefully keeping his fingers on Castiel's radial artery.

"Cas?" Gabriel sat up, his eyes wide. A sheen of sweat broke out over his skin, and he almost moved to stand.

Sam grabbed him and held him close. “He’s okay, baby.”

Cas closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. His hand extended until he grabbed Gabe’s hand and held it tight.

Debating fighting for a moment, Gabriel huffed and held Castiel's face. "How'd you find me, after all of that? Four days... The TV says I should be dead." He ran his thumb lightly over Castiel's fingers.

A soft chuckle escaped Sam. “You won’t believe it...”

"Eh. I was hallucinating at one point anyway. I'm still not sure I didn't finally snap and..." He shook his head, pressing his face into Sam.

Kissing Gabe’s head softly, Sam absently stroked his back. “This is real.”

Cas finally felt his heart rate slow down, leaving him drained and a little shaky.

Rubbing Castiel's back, Dean kissed his hair. "That's it, Cas... just relax for a moment. We'll get food from the cafeteria here in a minute while they move Gabriel, okay? We don't want to be in the way and the Moose is big enough."

Gabriel leaned into Sam, slowly starting to calm down. He wiped at his brow, frowning a little.

Cas briefly wanted to argue but Dean had a point. They would likely only allow Sam to accompany Gabe into the new room to get settled. “Yeah… alright.”

Sam wrapped his strong arms around Gabe, nuzzling him gently. “I’ll get you cleaned up. Won’t let anyone else do it.”  
"I know, Honey. I don't want to either, but we can get them something decent to eat. Any requests?" Dean asked them and Gabriel shook his head.

"No waffles. No eggs." It was all Zachariah had seemed to feed him, other than some watery soup. He'd gloated at one point that Gabriel's 'tummy' looked like it was shrinking from what he could see under his shirt.

Sam ran his fingers over Gabe’s tangled hair. “What do you want?” He murmured softly. “I’ll get you anything. Anything at all.”

Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's side, thinking for a long moment. Zachariah.. a hazy memory came to him with the man ranting at him about eating sweets, and how he wouldn't be doing that on his watch. "Something sweet."

That made Sam giggle softly. “I’ll get you some of that fudge you love.”

"Love you." Gabriel murmured to him as the hospital staff filled the room, getting ready to move Gabriel into a private room of his own.

“I love you, too.” Sam looked to dr. Fitzgerald. “Can we keep physical touching to minimal? I can transfer him myself.”

The Doctor considered for a moment as Dean and Castiel slipped out. "That shouldn't be a problem. Please, just be careful not to bump his IV or anything..."

“I’ll be extremely careful.” Sam looked down at his exhausted fiancé. “Baby, we’re going to your private room.”

"We'll help roll him, but you can do the lifting." Dr. Fitzgerald told them. "Sam, if you don't mind getting up..."

Nodding, he reluctantly laid Gabriel down. “Baby, I have to get off the bed, but I’m staying right beside you.”

Gabriel whined a little bit, struggling to even stay awake at this point. He'd been fighting for days, even if he was drugged on the mattress. He was sweaty and gross, but he couldn't stay awake.

“Shh... I’m not leaving you.” He kept his hand on Gabe as the nurses began rolling Gabe’s bed down the hall. “Listen to my voice.”

Calming at the sound of Sam's voice, and the feeling of Sam's hand on his, Gabriel sighed, sinking into the bed. The rolling stopped soon, and his eyes jerked open again, but Sam was there.

Sam gently shooed the nurses aside as he sidled up to Gabe. “Baby, I’m moving you to your bed,” he murmured, slipping his arms under Gabe. “Dean and Cas left to find lunch for us.”

It helped for him to know where Sam was, where Dean and Cas were. It allowed him to close his eyes again. When had he opened them? He breathed in and out for a long moment, feeling it get steady and even. He'd just rest for a minute... one minute...

“I’m really okay, Dean,” Cas whispered, taking his lunch from Dean. “I just got worked up. But I’m fine.”

Sam reached for his own food. “He’s just worried. Go sit down.”

"I'm that idiot that panics when it's calm and fine after, Cas. I just... I'm worried about everyone. Let me take care of you. it helps me." Dean kissed his hair, handing Sam over his things and Gabriel's. "I doubt that's hospital approved, but it's pie. They had one down there that didn't look bad. How's he doing, Sammy?"

“He’s been in and out. As long as I’m right here when he starts to stir, he seems to be okay.” Sam sat on the bed lightly. “I want to give him a bath when he’s a little more coherent.”

"Did they say how long that shit would be in his system?" Dean paused when he started to get out his sandwich, which didn't look too bad.

“I don’t know. I’m grateful they put an extra bed in here. Can you bring me some clothes later?”

"You know that we will. We'll bring some of Gabe's stuff too, like his phone, a charger, that kinda thing." Dean nudged his boyfriend, smiling as he saw him eating.

“Thanks, De.”

Cas nodded, his mouth full. He had picked a Reuben sandwich and was clearly enjoying it.

"Hell, Sammy- you know we'd do anything for you guys. Just like you would for us." Dean paused, looking up at Sam. "Oh, and Charlie and Gilda landed. They've got the pets. Charlie loves Frodo and Bilbo."

Sam looked relieved as he unwrapped his sandwich. “They’re the best. We need to do something nice for them.”

"Well, we sure as hell won't be home much. I figured we'd go, get some stuff, and book a hotel. You know we're not going to want to be far away, especially with you guys flying out." He hated the idea as much as he saw the necessity of it. Flying out on weekends to see them was already a plan, no matter how much Dean hated being in the air.

“I know, and I love you for it.”

Shooting him a smile, Dean nodded, then dug into his food. He knew it wouldn't be long before they headed out."Almost as we love you."

Nodding, Sam quickly ate his food before he stretched out beside his sleeping fiancé. “I’m not letting him out of my sight.”

Jody knocked lightly at the door. "Hello, boys. How's he doing?" She glanced at Gabriel on the bed. The poor man looked like hell.

Without thinking, Sam placed a gentle hand on Gabe’s head. “He’s resting and he seems comfortable.”

Jody nodded, looking at Sam's hand. "Sam, I have managed to talk to the Kansas City police. They're investigating Zachariah's death..."

“I did it,” Sam said coldly. “He nearly killed Gabriel.”

Dean's eyes flew to his brother's, and he shook his head. "Sam, I need to call Rufus. Stop talking. Jody, you want a Reuben?" He stood, slipping out of the room. Rufus's buddy was in the fire department more often than Dean could understand for coffee, and... Fuck, he just hoped that it could help as he dialed his boss.

Rufus answered on the third ring. “Hey, kid. Thought you were on vacation.”

"Yeah, well, you still having coffee every week with Victor?" Dean shoved a hand through his hair, pacing the hallway.

“Course I do. Why?” Hell knew he was still disgusted by having golfed with this Adler son of a bitch with his wife’s brother. He’d barely remembered him, but apparently, he’d been remembered by Adler.

"Because we found Gabriel. He's okay, well... he's... he's been through hell, and when we got there, the son of a bitch had been injecting something into his neck or something and then was standing over his bloody body. He looked _dead _Rufus. Sam..." Not that he could blame his little brother a damn bit. Had he not been focused on saving Gabriel…__

__Rufus inhaled deeply. “What did Sam do?”_ _

__"He fucking killed him. He broke his hand beating the hell out of him." Scrubbing his hand over his face, Dean took a steadying breath. Thankfully, there was no one around to hear the conversation. "Some Kansas City dick bag was trying to make it out to be some " _homosexual_ BDSM thing! Like it wasn't a kidnapping! In the middle of the damn ER, and acted like he wanted to charge him with murder…"_ _

__“Okay, Son. Settle down. I’ll start making some calls; you just worry about Gabriel. I’ll call you back later,” Rufus said gruffly before hanging up._ _

__Swallowing hard, Dean headed into the room, moving to wrap his arms around Castiel to ground himself. "I called Rufus, Jody." She knew the connection just as well as he did._ _

__Jody nodded and excused herself from the room._ _

__Dean kissed his fiance's hair, sighing as he looked at the bed. "We should head out soon, Cas. He's going to want some of his own stuff."_ _

__“Of course. I’m ready now.”_ _

__Dean moved, hugging his brother gently, then kissed Gabriel's hair. "Want me to turn the light out, Sam?"_ _

__“Yeah, De. I’m going to try to close my eyes while he’s resting.” Sam managed to kick off his shoes before settling into Gabe again._ _

__"Okay. Love you guys." Dean smiled at them, then flicked off the lights as they headed out. He shut the door behind them, unaware of the problem he'd just caused._ _

__Jerking awake at the sound, Gabriel looked around the dark and started screaming. He was uncuffed except for something in his hand, and fuck if he cared. He was getting out of here. Terror filled him as he felt Zachariah sleeping against him and he shoved hard, but something was stopping him from rolling out of the bed._ _

__Gabriel went the other way instead, something scraping down his side as he fell to the floor- what the fuck? He'd been on the mattress on the floor, but it didn't matter. He needed to get out._ _

__“Gabriel! Please, baby, open your eyes.”_ _

__Stilling as he heard Sam's voice, Gabriel stared as his face came into focus. He swallowed hard, looking around the room. His hand was bleeding, and the monitors were screeching since he'd rolled himself out of the bed. He raised a hand, touching his head where it'd been opened and debrided earlier from Zachariah had knocked him out. "Sam."_ _

__Sam held up a hand to keep two nurses from coming closer. He was crouched down beside his fiancé, rumpled and terrified. “I’m here, angel. I’m here.”_ _

__Gabriel launched himself against Sam, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I... I'm... I'm sorry, Samshine, I..."_ _

__“Shh...” Sam’s strong arms came around him, cradling him. “I’ve got you. You’re safe with me.”_ _

__It took a long moment for Gabriel to be able to breathe again, and he hated how broken and small his voice sounded when he begged, "Don't turn the lights off, please."_ _

__“Okay. I’ll keep the lights on.” He kissed his fiancé’s head. “I’ll keep them on.”_ _

__Gabriel swallowed hard, then sighed as he looked at his hand. It felt wet. "I'm bleeding." He blinked, tilting his head a bit at it._ _

__“That’s alright. Your nurses are right here.”_ _

__"Can you get back on the bed?" A nurse asked calmly, placing things on a tray to fix the IV._ _

__Eyeing each item, Gabriel nodded, trying to stand without letting go of Sam. Well fuck. That wasn't working well._ _

__Sam easily scooped Gabe up. “I’ve got you. And I think once you’re fixed up, we can get you all cleaned up.”_ _

__"In that case, we'll bandage you up, Mr. Novak, and do a new IV after." The nurse assured him, smiling at him as his fiance got him on the bed._ _

__“Does that sound okay, babe?” Sam gently brushed Gabe’s matted hair from his forehead._ _

__Gabriel nodded, then held his hand out to the nurse. Sam holding him felt like he was keeping him together, at least, and he felt his pulse slowing._ _

__Smiling softly, he kissed Gabe’s forehead. “Dean and Cas went to get some of our things.”_ _

__"Oh. All right. That's... good." Gabriel swallowed hard, listening to the nurse explaining that he would have another IV put in when he was done with his shower. After that, he'd be brought some food, and the doctor would come to talk to him since he was starting his withdrawal from the Talwin._ _

__Sam couldn’t help running his hand over Gabe’s arm. “Love you.”_ _

__"Love you, Samshine." Gabriel hurried to stand as the nurses set something for him to change into on the bed after his shower. "I need to get clean. Now. I feel..." So fucking far beyond disgusting. He needed to scrub for a year._ _

__“I’ll get you cleaned up.” Sam gave the nurses a pointed look as he helped Gabe stand upright._ _

__Reaching the bathroom, Gabriel stripped off the scrubs that he was wearing and the plain t-shirt now dotted with blood from his IV._ _

__Sam closed the door behind them and started the shower. He stripped his own shirt and pants before turning back to Gabe. “Ready?”_ _

__Gabriel was already climbing into the shower by the time Sam'd finished talking. "Fuck. Where's the soap?" He was shaking as he looked around._ _

__Sam grabbed a bar of soap and two bottles of shampoo. “I’ve got it, Angel.” He joined Gabe in the small shower stall._ _

__It was quiet for a long moment as Sam started to lather up the soap. The water was already blood-tinged as it ran down the drain, taking some of the filth away. "He found my tattoo. That's what pissed him off. I think he'd finally decided he was going to rape me, tired of waiting, and he started taking off my pants…"_ _

__Fury bubbled up in Sam. “Gabe...May I touch it?” His voice was a surprisingly soft whisper._ _

__Watching his fiance, the wrath on his face, the sheer loathing for the man he'd killed was obvious. Glancing at Sam's wrapped- and casted-hand, Gabriel nodded. "Don't get your cast wet, but you can."_ _

__“Thank you.” Sam lightly ran his fingers over his initials. “My angel...”_ _

__"All yours, Sam. Always." Gabriel bit his lower lip, hugging Sam closely. "Help me get cleaned up? I promise I'll let you touch it for hours, I just..."_ _

__“Of course...” Sam began running the soap over Gabe’s back._ _

__"He kept talking about me being his Angel, but I didn't care. I just thought about you every time. I'm your angel." Every time, it just brought Sam's face to mind, and if he'd pretended it was Sam for a moment... well... it didn't matter._ _

__Sam tensed again. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t say it. I can think of another pet name.”_ _

__"Fuck him, Sammich. He was giving me hope every time he did it, and I don't give a fuck about it. It reminded me that I'm yours." Pulling Sam's hand to his mouth, Gabriel kissed the plastic covering the cast gently. "Besides, you killed the demon, gorgeous. He's dead. We're just... we're going to have to fight it for a while." Swallowing hard, Gabriel leaned up and kissed Sam's jaw. "Now... help me get this shit off my skin, okay?"_ _

__“Of course...” Sam’s hands were tender as he began stroking his soapy hands over Gabe’s skin._ _

__The shower seemed to take forever- Sam washed every inch of Gabriel's skin, then carefully shampooed his hair- He made a face at the blood as it washed away._ _

__“Does it feel better, sweetness?”_ _

__"Yeah. Much. Do they have conditioner? My hair's..." He shook his head, making a motion to the knotted mess._ _

__“I’ve got some.” Sam opened the conditioner and squirted a healthy amount into his hands._ _

__"Thanks, Samshine." Leaning against him a bit, Gabriel allowed himself to be spoiled by his fiance. "How are you doing?"_ _

__“I’m fine. Just fine.” He began massaging Gabe’s scalp._ _

__"Sam... if you lie to me again, I won't spank you when I'm finally home from all of this bull shit." The words were murmured but were threaded with a hint of steel._ _

__There was his angel... Sam inhaled deeply. “I fractured my hand.”_ _

__"What's the healing time on that? It's going to be better by the time school comes around, right?" Turning his head, he kissed the casted hand gently. "And how are you doing other than that? This must have been hell for you and Cassie."_ _

__“It was terrifying.” Sam trembled as he gathered Gabe into his arms again._ _

__"I'm sorry, Samshine. I'm with you now, okay?" Gabriel shivered as the shower ran, holding Sam close. "I need to get in bed, okay? You can hold me there, cause-" A yawn came out of nowhere, and he frowned at it. "I'm getting cold."_ _

__“Of course.” Sam immediately shut the shower off and grabbed a towel. He worked quickly and methodically to dry his fiancé to his satisfaction. Then he wrapped the towel around Gabe while he hurriedly dried himself._ _

__"You're so good for me, you know that?" Gabriel pushed him into a quick kiss as he finished._ _

__“I love you.” Sam could feel himself starting to break, but he pushed it aside as he quickly dressed Gabriel, then himself._ _

__Gabriel let Sam help him into the bed, then pulled him down into the bed with him. Thankfully, the nurses were waiting to be called, because he had more important things to do right now. "Let me have it, Samshine. I'm here... I've got you, okay?"_ _

__“No, I’m fine.” Sam gathered Gabe into his arms and hugged him as tight as he dared. “I’m fine.”_ _

__"Shh... stop lying, Sam. I'm here and I've got you. I'm safe. I'm yours. We're all right." Gabriel stroked his fingers along Sam's face, then kissed him gently on the mouth for the first time in ages. "I love you."_ _

__The soft kiss made Sam gasp. God, he had missed his lover..._ _

__"I'm yours, Sam. I'm in your arms. You don't have to be strong any more. I've got you, okay?" Brushing his lips against Sam's again, he nipped at his lower lip. "I'm yours. I'm here." He was shivering a little, and he pulled the blanket over them both. Fuck._ _

__Feeling Gabriel shiver, Sam tugged at the blanket and nuzzled into the older man. His fear still engulfed him and he couldn’t get close enough to his fiancé._ _

__Gabriel kissed Sam again, nipping at his lower lip, then sucking on it for a moment. It wasn't enough, and he deepened the kiss hungrily._ _

__Sam ran his fingers through Gabe’s much softer hair. “Gabe...”_ _

__"Yes, Samshine?" He made a soft sound as Sam's fingers ran through his hair, leaning into the caress._ _

__“I love you...” his voice broke a little as he spoke._ _

__His poor Sam... so strong... Gabriel cupped his face, rubbing his back gently. "I love you, Sam. Always. I'm yours. I love you, okay?"_ _

__“Okay...” he rested his forehead against Gabe’s, blinking back tears._ _

__"Shh... it's okay, baby. You can cry. I love you, I'm safe and I'm here, okay? You can cry now. We can cry...." Fuck. Tears slipped down his cheeks, and Gabriel gently stroked his fingers through Sam's hair._ _

__Sam’s cheeks flushed and he held Gabe even tighter as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Fuck...”_ _

__Kissing his jaw, Gabriel clung just as tightly as he was being held. "I've got you, baby. Go ahead and let it go."_ _

__A sob broke through Sam and he buried his face in Gabe’s hair._ _

__Stroking his hair, Gabriel didn't bother to Shh his fiance or anything else. He just held him gently as his big body shook with sobs and tears. His own tears burned down his cheeks, but he didn't even care. He loved him beyond reason, and fuck if it didn't make him cry harder as Sam did._ _

__“I’m sorry, Gabriel,” he murmured over and over. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__"Shh... you saved me, baby. You got me out of there. You killed the bastard." The blond hugged him close, swallowing hard. Another yawn overtook him- what the fuck? While he was crying?_ _

__“I didn’t protect you...”_ _

__"Shh, Samshine. You saved me. I should have told you about the letters. I didn't... I didn't know that he was that bad." He'd kept it to himself and gotten himself kidnapped._ _

__Sam still struggled to calm himself down. He just held Gabe and continued to apologize._ _

__Gabriel let his fingers tighten in Sam's hair, and he looked into his hazel eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, Sam. Just let it out. You can cry with me." Fuck. He was going to have to hire a damn good shrink for the four of them. Especially when it hit Sam that he'd killed a man._ _

__Sam broke the gaze and hid his face in Gabe’s neck again. for a short, terrifying time, he was sure he’d never be able to do this again._ _

__Gabriel kissed his hair, sighing as the itch beneath his skin started to get worse. He felt on edge._ _

__Finally, Sam breathed deeply and he hugged Gabe again. “I have you...”_ _

__"You do, Samshine. I'm right here." Gabriel kissed his jaw as there was a knock on the door, and the blond sighed. "This detox thing is already starting to suck. We should let them get the IV started..." loathe as he was to admit it._ _

__“Yeah...” Sam sat up carefully and watched the nurses. “Please be careful with him.”_ _

__"Of course, Mr. Novak..." one of the nurses smiled at Sam and Gabriel shook his head. "Winchester, Miss. We're just working on some paperwork and then my name will be too."_ _

__Smiling tenderly, he kissed Gabe’s forehead. “My gorgeous husband.”_ _

__"You were very brave, both of you. It's on the news," she explained, making a note in Gabriel's chart before she started to get the IV ready. It only took a few minutes, and Gabriel was once again hooked up._ _

__“Gabe is the brave one.” He kissed the tip of Gabe’s nose._ _

__"I think that we both were, along with our brothers." Gabriel kissed Sam back, then sighed. They were going to make it through this._ _

__

__Xxxxx_ _

__As soon as they arrived home, Cas knew something was off. Dean killed the engine and Cas put a hand on his arm. “Dean, someone is here.”_ _

__Looking at two fancy cars parked in the driveway, Dean gave a minute nod. "Stay in the car and lock the doors. I am going to check it out. I will text you if it's safe." He kissed Castiel's cheek and moved to get out._ _

__“Be careful,” Cas called after him._ _

__Making sure that Cas locked the doors, Dean headed inside. In the kitchen, he could hear arguing._ _

__A tall man with dark hair like Castiel's had his arms crossed over his chest. "Why are you even here, Raphael? What's the fucking point? Luke and I are worried, genuinely, about our brothers and the first fucking thing you said was something about a lawyer!"_ _

__"Because the officer that I spoke with assured me that Gabriel wasn't satisfied with his weed brownies any more and that he was going to rehab after breaking up with his boyfriend. He's an unfit guardian for Castiel, and Castiel, with his medical issues, needs someone to make proper decisions for him-"_ _

__“That is the most-“ Luke suddenly turned, narrowing his eyes at Dean. “And just who are you?”_ _

__"Well, out of the four of us, I actually live here, so how about you introduce yourselves first and we'll see if I bother with introducing myself," Dean told him, glaring at the shit head who had been clearly planning on using a terrible fucking time against his family._ _

__Michael blinked, tilting his head a bit before raising a brow at Luke._ _

__“I am Luke Novak. Gabriel and Castiel are our younger brothers.”_ _

__"And I am Michael Novak. We're trying to figure out what hospital Gabriel's in.. we were horrified to hear about his kidnapping on the news." He glared at Raphael. "And Raphael was about to fuck off."_ _

__Luke nodded tightly. “Where is Castiel?”_ _

__"No, I am staying here until I know that Castiel is cared for! Being in a hospital alone at this time-" Raphael started but Dean rolled his eyes, sending Cas a text, telling him who as here and to come inside._ _

__A minute later, Cas walked into the house and made a beeline for Dean._ _

__Dean slipped his arms around Castiel, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before he turned to face the brothers. "Castiel's cared for. I'm his fiance, Dean Winchester. You can leave now- Michael, Luke, feel free to stay. We can have a conversation."_ _

__"What?! Castiel, how are you out of the hospital! You were at death's door!" Raphael stared at his brother, who, despite looking a bit worn out, seemed in good health._ _

__“I received a new heart,” Cas responded calmly. “Dean and Gabe have taken excellent care of me, and I’ve finally begun living.”_ _

__Michael nodded, then looked at his brother. "Raphael, I do believe it's time that you go. You've got no interests here now that you can't try and get to Castiel's money."_ _

__Infuriated, Raphael stood. "Shut your face- I've only got Castiel's best interests in-" He stumbled back, nearly falling to the floor as Michael shook out his fist._ _

__"Get the fuck out." He glared, pointing towards the door._ _

__Dean raised a brow as the man looked at Castiel pleadingly._ _

__Castiel met his brother’s eyes and shook his head. “Go, Raphael.”_ _

__Glaring at Castiel, Raphael headed for the door. The tension in the room eased as it shut behind him._ _

__"Fuck, Castiel you look... look at you." Michael had tears in his eyes as he looked at him. He'd never seen this much color in his face._ _

__He nodded and leaned into Dean. “I have something to live for now.”_ _

__Taking a steadying breath, Michael nodded. "I'm glad. Truly. And I apologize. I know that you were sixteen when Mom died- and I know this is no excuse, but I didn't handle it well. When Luke and I found her... it just..."_ _

__Dean moved, edging his fiance towards a chair. "Here, love. Let's sit down. I'll get us a drink."_ _

__Cas sat down carefully, absently touching his chest as he stared at his brothers. “It was hard for me as well, and all I wanted was my big brothers.”_ _

__Luke cleared his throat, pushing a hand through his hair. "I was coming this last time. I had the tickets booked and everything. My boss had a massive coronary and I had to take over his portion of the business. I'm now a partner in the law firm. I know that's no excuse, not ever but... I wasn't trying to abandon you."_ _

__"You know, excuses are like assholes. Everyone's got one. If you're going to be here, you're going to be here." Dean glanced between Michael and Lucifer, slipping his arm around Castiel._ _

__"Actually, we just... we're planning on it." Michael fumbled, which made him pause. He didn't fumble, but this man seemed determined to be Castiel's white knight._ _

__Cas leaned into Dean, taking the water he offered. “Dean is right. If the two of you want to be in my life, then be in it. Be my brothers. If not...well, I don’t want for love.”_ _

__"I sold the business, and I'm moving home." Rubbing the back of his neck, Michael watched his youngest brother. "Cas, please... is Gabriel all right?"_ _

__Seeing the pain in the man's eyes, Dean squeezed his hand gently._ _

__Luke reached out and squeezed Michael's knee._ _

__“He… physically he will recover. He was injected with an addictive substance that he now has to withdrawal from. Once he’s stable, we will be sending him out of state to recover. It’s too much to ask him to come back here right now.”_ _

__"My brother, Sam, Gabriel's fiance, is in the hospital. He'll be going with him to Palo Alto." Dean explained, seeing tears in their eyes._ _

__Michael nodded, putting his hand on his brother's. "The last thing he needs right now is us showing up. He'll..."_ _

__“He’s Gabriel. He’s angry and hurting, but I believe he will forgive you two. Raph...I cannot say.”_ _

__"Raphael doesn't deserve it. He's... Gabriel thought that we were on his side after he sued for custody. We weren't. That bastard has been told that he's not one of our brothers." Michael stood, moving to hug his little brother only to pause just before. "Castiel, I know I haven't... I've been a terrible brother."_ _

__“You have.” Cas eased to his feet, hesitating for a moment before extending his arms. “But if you truly mean it, I want to get to know you.”_ _

__"I mean it, Cas. I'm sorry. I swear, I'm going to do everything I can to make up for it." Hugging his brother, Michael felt tears come to his eyes. He'd been a fucking idiot._ _

__Dean moved, nudging Luke. "Go on. You too. Hurt him, I'll kill you."_ _

__Nodding, Luke eased over to the two and hugged them both._ _

__"You two know where you're staying yet?" The firefighter headed over to the coffee pot, starting to make some decaf._ _

__“There’s a hotel I’m fond of. It’s close to the hospital,” Luke supplied, slowly releasing Cas and Michael._ _

__Michael paused, "That is, if it's the same you were in, Castiel."_ _

__"It is," Dean answered, watching the coffee brew._ _

__Cas nodded and ventured back to Dean’s side. “Dean is my fiancé. His youngest brother Adam… he was my heart donor.”_ _

__"Oh." Michael stopped, staring over at the pair. "I am sorry, Dean."_ _

__Shrugging, Dean leaned into Castiel. "He would have wanted Sam and me to be happy." As painful as it was, it was true._ _

__“Yes, he would. I was ready to die,” Cas stated honestly. “I was done. But because of Adam, I had a second chance.”_ _

__Lucifer looked over at Dean, tilting his head. "Is there anything that we can do? I know it's too little, too late, but..."_ _

__"No, Gabriel and Cas took care of everything," Dean told them, appreciating the effort, even if he was right. It was far too little, far too late. "So I'm a firefighter. Tell me about you guys?"_ _

__Luke rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m a private attorney.” It was a gross understatement but he didn’t want to talk much about work._ _

__"I'm a doctor. Actually, a pediatric surgeon. I was head of a department in NY, but... it's time to come home." Michael looked down, sighing before looking at Castiel. "I was trying to save everyone because I couldn't save you."_ _

__Cas nodded slightly, relief filling him when Dean’s strong arm slipped around him. “I see.”_ _

__Pressing a soft kiss to Castiel's neck, Dean hugging him close. "You should call Sam, Cas. Let him know they're here and want to visit. Give Gabe a head's up, cause withdrawal's going to be hell."_ _

__“Alright.” Cas pulled out his phone and called Sam, explaining the situation. Sam simply said he would call him back later and reminded him that he and Dean had promised to bring supplies. “He’s going to call back, but he said to please remember Gabe’s things.”_ _

__"Of course. Why don't you two drink some coffee- we only have decaf cause of Cas- and we'll get packing." Dean explained, then blinked. "Where are Charlie and Gilda? They're supposed to be here."_ _

__"We haven't seen anyone, though there's a car in the garage?" The Doctor wasn't sure who these people were._ _

__“They’re probably upstairs with Scout. Poor thing is probably still shaken up. We should go see her.”_ _

__Dean nodded to the two men, then took Castiel's hand, heading to the elevator. "How are you feeling, Honey? I know it's a lot."_ _

__“I’m exhausted,” he responded honestly, leaning against his fiancé. “I want to take care of Gabe’s things and come back home to sleep.”_ _

__"I already booked us a hotel room, there. We'll be able to drop stuff off and then go get some sleep." Rubbing his shoulder, Dean kissed his hair. "I love you, Cas. I promise I'm going to take care of you."_ _

__“I know you will. It’s one of the many, many reasons why I love you and want to marry you.”_ _

__The words warmed something deep in Dean's chest, and he stole a soft kiss. "As soon as Gabriel's up to going to the wedding, Cas, we're doing it. I don't want to wait." Smoothing his fingers along his jaw, he stepped back. "You go pack your meds, any toiletries, I'll get Gabe and Sam's stuff, then pack our clothing."_ _

__Cas nodded and went to gather all of his necessary meds and toiletries. Then he rejoined Dean in their bedroom with his bag. “Do you mean it, Dean? Will you really marry me once Gabe is able to attend?”_ _

__"Cas..." Dean paused in shoving rolled up clothing- it helped fit more in- into the bag. "Of course I meant it." He pulled him closer, kissing him. "I'm yours, and you're mine, and we're making it official. I just know you and Gabriel are as inseparable as Sam and I are. They need to be there."_ _

__Amazed, Cas wound his arms around Dean’s neck. “You’re right. I love you, Dean.” He touched their noses together._ _

__"I love you, Cas. So damn much." Smiling, the firefighter bumped his nose lightly against Castiel's. "I found the girls, by the way. They've got the pets and are sleeping in Charlie's room," He murmured as they moved away from each other._ _

__“Good. Is Scout okay? I don’t want to bother them.”_ _

__"Scout is laying on the bed between their feet. She seemed okay but I couldn't really tell." He felt fucking terrible for the dog, but..._ _

__“Okay...” Cas grabbed a bag for Gabe. “I want to take her to see Gabe.”_ _

__"So do I, but we have hospital rules, Cas..." he stole Gabriel's bag back, then grabbed Sam's and his own. "Grab that on with yours, Cas."_ _

__Cas made a face but did as Dean asked. “Do you think my brothers mean it?”_ _

__Midway towards the door, Dean paused. "I do, Cas. It's... crazy, really. They both seemed thrilled to see you feeling better."_ _

__“I just...I’m afraid they’ll leave again.”_ _

__"I know, but I'm hoping that they're staying. If they don't, I'll go beat some sense into them." He moved, awkwardly leaning around the bags to kiss his cheek._ _

__Nodding, Cas leaned into Dean for a moment before following him out of the room._ _

__"The doctor told me that she didn't know what Gabriel's withdrawal would be like, considering everything." The two men made it back into the kitchen and found Castiel's brothers arguing over whether or not to build a house or to buy one._ _

__"Luke, there simply aren't any houses in the area that suit our needs!" Michael shoved his coffee cup away, shaking his head at the house his brother was showing him on his phone. "And I'm not willing to live more than fifteen minutes away, which I know is a pain, but we've been far enough away for too damn long."_ _

__“And you know Gabe and Cas aren’t just going to let us back into their lives. I don’t blame them at all. We can stay in a hotel while another house is built.”_ _

__Dean held his finger to his lips, tugging Castiel silently to the side. So he wanted to eavesdrop a bit. It was reasonable._ _

__"I know. And they damn well shouldn't. After everything we've... we should have been there." It didn't matter that seeing his mother dead on the floor flashed before his eyes whenever he saw his baby brother. It wasn't his fault, and he deserved a hell of a lot better. "And what are you doing with your practice? I'll be able to work at the hospital, but I'd think it'd be harder for you to come from New York."_ _

__Luke sat down heavily. “Do you have any idea how far up my ass Naomi has been for me to open another office? She would buy me a one-way ticket here for the chance to run New York, and I think she’d handle it just fine.”_ _

__"Well, at least that works, then. I'll hire a moving service after we get the house built. I'm sure that I have enough things for right now." And it wasn't like he couldn't replace things- he didn't have anything of real importance there. "Perhaps we could help you move, Luke? I know you don't want people touching..."_ _

__Luke swallowed hard. “I’ll go back to New York and handle her things myself.”_ _

__"Do you want help? Or is this one of those, "Butt the fuck out" situations?" Michael reached over, touching his brother's shoulder. His heart still ached for him._ _

__He smiled grimly. “I can take care of it. I don’t think it would be fair to Castiel or Gabriel for both of us to leave again.”_ _

__"No, it's not." But it sure as fuck wasn't fair to Luke either. Michael shoved a hand through his hair, then moved to pour more coffee for them._ _

__“Thanks.” Luke sipped at his coffee. “Do you suppose Gabriel will forgive our idiocy?”_ _

__"Perhaps. He's just as stubborn as we are, but I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. It's... I felt far too much of a coward, explaining that I have fucking PTSD from finding Mom. I'm damn lucky I haven't had it triggered in the hospital." Other than that one time, when the woman had looked just like her. Same age, same massive myocardial infarction... He'd gotten through it, then he'd gotten fucking sick. He had no fucking idea how he'd made it through the ER rotation._ _

__He nodded and awkwardly patted Michael's back._ _

__Clearing his throat, Castiel came into the room._ _

__Looking up, Michael smiled as he saw him. "Anything that we can help with?" He stepped towards Dean._ _

__"Nah, we're all good." He explained with a grin._ _

__Cas nodded his agreement. “We’re going to check on Gabe and get some rest” but as he said that, Sam called and he quickly answered it. “Hey, Sam.”_ _

__“Hey, Cas.” Sam turned on the camera so Cas could see Gabe resting with his head on Sam’s chest._ _

__“God, He looks peaceful.”_ _

__Michael tilted his head a bit, and Dean moved, pushing him so that he could see. "He looks... good." Considering the hell he'd been through._ _

__"Sammy, this is Michael. He's our oldest brother in law. Luke's sitting, so I can't push him over. How is Gabriel doing?" Dean asked from off-screen._ _

__A scowl formed on Sam’s face. “He’s okay. Little restless. When will you and Cas be back?”_ _

__"We're all set to head out. It's a forty-minute drive. I figured I'd grab us some real food on the way." Adjusting one of the bags on his shoulder, he motioned to Michael and Lucifer. "They'll be following us. They're staying in the hotel."_ _

__“Gabe doesn’t want them here.”_ _

__"Sam, they'll be at the hotel. They're moving to the area. They're going to be around. They don't have to see him right away." Dean told his brother, frowning as he saw Gabriel stir, looking really uncomfortable._ _

__“We can talk about it later.” Sam gently shushed his fiancé. “It’s okay, baby. I’m here.”_ _

__"We'll be there in about an hour, Sammy. We love you guys." Dean gave a dorky wave, heading towards the door._ _

__“Love you, De.”_ _

__Cas ended the call and followed Dean. To his brothers he said, “Don’t push him. Not yet.”_ _

__Watching his younger brother for a moment, Michael nodded. "I agree. Do you think we should go to the hotel there or stay here in town?"_ _

__“I honestly don’t know. As soon as he is medically able to, Gabe will be transferred to Palo Alto.”_ _

__Michael pushed a hand through his hair. "Perhaps we should start with a text with him. We're moving here. That's settled. I just hope that he'll give us a chance."_ _

__Cas nodded, giving his brothers a tiny smile before he followed after his fiancé._ _

__Opening the door to the Impala for Castiel, Dean paused him to steal a kiss. "Just so we're clear... I am so damn glad to call you mine, Cas."_ _

__“And I feel the same way about you. You are mine forever, Dean Winchester.”_ _

__Groaning, Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?" He nipped at the sensitive skin, then pulled back to look at his fiance._ _

__“I do.” Cas's fingers slipped under Dean’s shirt. “I’m grateful to even have you in my life. I love you.”_ _

__"I love you, Cas... now get in the car before I remember that Baby has bench seats that I really want to test out with you." He stole a quick kiss, then pulled away, moving to get into the car._ _

__Content, Cas slid into the passenger seat, his seat, and buckled in. Dean insisted on keeping a pillow in the car for him and he Tucked it between his head and the window._ _

__Thankfully, they were able to get some decent food fairly quickly, and they were soon pulling into the hospital. He looked over at Cas, touching his thigh. "Ready to go in?"_ _

__“I’m not ready to see my brother like this,” he admitted quietly._ _

__Watching him for a moment, Dean unbuckled and moved so that he could hold him. "If you can't, it's okay, honey. It's not going to be pretty." As is, Dean was worried how Sam was handling it._ _

__“I know...but he needs me. And he’s seen me at my very worst. I should be able to do this for him.”_ _

__"It's harder when it's the strongest person you know. Like when Bobby was in his accident. He couldn't walk for six months, and... it was hard. They did a spinal surgery, and after a lot of physical therapy, he's down to using a cane." Dean kissed Castiel's temple, unbuckling him._ _

__“Bobby is amazing.” Cas stole another kiss and inhaled deeply before opening his door._ _

__"Remember, I am right here with you, Cas." Grabbing the stuff for their brothers, Dean let his fiance get the food._ _

__“I know,” Cas replied softly as they headed into the hospital._ _

__Sam was holding Gabe tightly to his chest when their brothers walked in. The older man was trembling and had his face buried in Sam’s chest. “Hey, guys...”_ _

__"I don't want to fucking see Mikey or fucking Luc-" Gabriel started, looking over his shoulder. "Oh." Hell, he'd never used that tone on Castiel. He stared, tears filling his eyes._ _

__Cas was taken aback and he wasn’t sure if he needed to go to his brother or back out of the room._ _

__"Cassie, I'm sorry, I..."Gabriel sniffled, feeling like his bones were aching._ _

__"Go on," Dean nudged Cas a bit, hating the looks on both of their faces._ _

__Slowly Cas Set the food down and approached his brother’s bed. “Gabe...”_ _

__Gabriel reached for him, biting his lip hard. "Cas, come here."_ _

__Finally Cas reached Gabe and Gabe could see the tears in Cas’s eyes. “How bad is it?”_ _

__"It sucks." The chocolatier pulled his baby brother into a hug. "I am a moody bastard and I hurt..."_ _

__Cas hugged him gently. “I won’t stay long. I know you’re miserable.”_ _

__Gabriel sighed, glancing at his poor fiance, who had now definitely seen him at his worst. And bore some of it, whether or not he'd intended to snap at him. "I don't know how Samshine is even staying. You'd think he'd see sense and go, but he's still-"_ _

__“Shut up, Gabriel,” Sam snapped, but there was no real heat in his voice. “I’m not leaving your side.”_ _

__Dean shrugged, then started handing out food before it could cool down. "Face it, you're stuck with us, short stuff. We're family. Ohana."_ _

__"... Did you just Lilo and Stitch me?" He blinked, looking at them._ _

__Sam cracked up at Cas’s confused expression, and he gently squished Gabe. “God, I love you.”_ _

__"I love you too, even if I do think that you are a brat." Gabriel sighed, moving back away from his brother. "Sorry, Cas. Hurts to keep my arms there."_ _

__“It’s okay.” Cas kissed his head. “Can you eat?”_ _

__"...I promised Sam I'd try." He hadn't been able to eat much yet, since his rescue. Hell, before, when Zachariah had been feeding him._ _

__“Well, we brought dinner for all of us, if you feel up for it. If you don’t, I understand and we’ll go to the hotel.”_ _

__"We can try. I make no promises." He blinked as Dean moved the tray, set up with dinner, over for him and Sam._ _

__"Good. Eat up." Dean told them with a grin._ _

__Sam’s stomach rumbled noisily. “This looks great.”_ _

__"Dig in, Sammich." Gabriel handed him his fork, then started to take a few bites of his own meal. He watched as Dean guided Castiel to the little table and pulled out a chair._ _

__"Eat up, Cas." Dean set his food in front of him._ _

__Cas chuckled softly and nodded. “Yes, sir.”_ _

__Gabriel managed a few bites before he stopped, concentrating on his breathing. It didn't work, and he shoved the tray away, scrambling for his vomit bucket._ _

__Moving instinctively, Sam grabbed the bucket and held it in front of Gabe. “Get It out, baby. I’ve got you.” He supported his lover with one arm and used his free hand to rub Gabe’s back soothingly. “Just get it out.”_ _

__He grunted, getting sick until there was nothing left to come up. "Ugh...”_ _

__Dean moved, grabbing the food and pulling it away._ _

__“Good...” Sam looked at his brother. “Dean, can you get me a cool, damp cloth and a glass of water, please?”_ _

__Gabriel pushed the bucket away, leaning against Sam as he tried to teach his lungs how to breathe again._ _

__Hurrying to the sink, Dean quickly got up to get him the damp cloth._ _

__“Hold on, baby,” Sam murmured soothingly. “We’ll get you cleaned up.”_ _

__"Mmf... " fuck all of this... and Cassie was right there. He hated everything._ _

__Finally, Dean handed him the cloth and the water, and Sam offered the water to Gabe as he dabbed at his forehead._ _

__Gabriel wet his mouth with the water, then grabbed for the basin as his heaving started again. He was lucky Dean grabbed a clean one and held it for him as spasms wracked his body, trying to throw up anything he'd ever eaten._ _

__Sam continued to hold him close, doing everything he could to soothe his fiancé. “It’s okay...”_ _

__Dean looked over at Cas as he stepped back to give Gabriel his space. Taking a breath, he started to pack up their food. It wasn't fair when the poor bastard couldn't even swallow water._ _

__Tears were streaming down Gabriel's face, and he wiped weakly at his mouth. He hurt in a manner he'd never imagined before._ _

__Sam could feel him trembling and he kissed Gabe’s sweaty hair. “I’ve got you, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”_ _

__"Sam, Gabe... we're going to head out so Gabriel can get some rest." The blond looked like death warmed over, and looking at Cas, he clearly wasn't handling this well. "Keep us posted. If you're up for company or need anything."_ _

__“Thanks, De.” Sam gave his brother a grateful look as Cas leaned into Dean._ _

__"Feel better, Gabe." Holding their stuff, Dean guided Castiel out of the room. "Breathe, Cas. It's going to be okay."_ _

__As soon as the door closed, Cas crumpled into Dean. “Oh god...”_ _

__"I've got you, Cas." Dean held him close, kissing his hair gently. He couldn't imagine how he was feeling._ _

__“He looks so bad,” Cas choked out._ _

__"He's going to get better, though, Baby. I promise." Unlike alcohol or benzos, opioid withdrawal would just make you wish you were dead. He definitely didn't envy Gabriel._ _

__“What if Sam can’t do this...what if Gabe is alone?”_ _

__Damn. Dean could understand that, even if he knew that Sam wouldn't be leaving. "I know Sam. He's not budging, okay?"_ _

__Cas burrowed closer to Dean. “I hope you’re right...”_ _

__"I promise, he'll be fine. And Sam's not going to leave him. He loves Gabriel, heart and soul." Hugging Castiel closer to him, Dean rocked him gently. "We should get to the hotel, baby."_ _

__“Y-Yeah... I’m exhausted.”_ _

__Dean got Castiel out of the hospital, then bundled into the Impala. Thankfully, getting to the hotel didn't take long. "Come on, Cas. Let's get inside, honey."_ _

__The day had taken a toll on Cas and he wearily dragged himself into their room. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He tugged his pants off, then his shirt._ _

__"Any chance I can get you to eat, baby?" Stripping off his clothing as well, he tossed his things onto the hamper._ _

__“Yeah...” He dropped down on the plush couch and rubbed his eyes._ _

__Dean managed to get a candy bar from his bag, then pushed it into Castiel's hand. "Here, gorgeous. Eat that, and if that's all you manage, fine. I'll try and heat up dinner if you want it."_ _

__Cas pushed the candy bar away. “No...I’ll take the rest of my dinner.”_ _

__"Cas... are you sure you're going to stay awake until dinner's done?" He frowned a bit, then moved to grab dinner from the bag._ _

__“I’ll try.” He grabbed the TV remote and found a movie he liked._ _

__"Don't you dare fall asleep, Cas. I will keep you up until you eat." Dean told him firmly, using the voice he tended to use when he needed someone to listen to him on the scene of a fire or accident._ _

__“I’m awake. Promise.” He yawned and smiled. “Found a movie.”_ _

__"What movie?" Watching him closely, Dean decided to chance turning to put the food in the microwave._ _

__“Friday the 13th. It’s one of Gabe’s favorites.”_ _

__"That one is a good movie. Which version?" Pulling the food out, Dean brought it over to his fiance._ _

__Cas gladly took his dinner and the water Dean offered. “The remake. Gabe has the biggest crush on one of the characters. I think it’s Clay?”_ _

__"Oh. He made me think of Sammy." Dean shrugged, kissing Castiel's hair before going to get his own dinner._ _

__Smiling, Cas tucked his legs under himself and began eating the leftovers on his plate._ _

__Dean soon curled up against him, then dug into his own dinner. "I always thought that they were getting killed over the weed they were stealing."_ _

__Cas nodded sleepily and finished his food._ _

__"All right, gorgeous. Bedtime." Setting down his plate and fork, Dean moved to pull him into his arms."Let's go."_ _

__Dean soon curled up against him, then dug into his own dinner. "I always thought that they were getting killed over the weed they were stealing."_ _

__Cas snorted and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Jason’s MO. You have sex or use illicit substances, you have to die.”_ _

__"Eh. I'd die in the movies. I'd argue for not ripping off someone else's plants, because that's a dick move, but you know if you were there I'd be chasing you." Smirking a bit, Dean traced his fingers along Castiel's collar. "Maybe I'd be the bad guy."_ _

__“You’re too sweet,” Cas countered as he took another bite of his dinner._ _

__"Eh. Sam thinks I look like that guy in My Bloody Valentine." Glad that Castiel was eating, Dean easily polished off his dinner, then set the plate on the table._ _

__“I haven’t seen that one.” Cas ate slowly, savoring his food._ _

__"So it's one of those stories that's like, "Ten years ago, new coal miner Tom something- caused an accident that killed five men, then put a sixth in the hospital in a coma. A year later, coma guy wakes up and murdered a bunch of people with a pickax before dying himself. Now Tom has returned home, still haunted by the past, at the same time a pickax-wielding killer in a miner's mask, who may be the ghost of Harry, tries to kill Tom and his friends," Dean spoke theatrically, doing his best impression of Don LaFontaine, the movie voice guy._ _

__Cas laughed and nuzzled Dean’s shoulder. “We can watch it sometime if you want.”_ _

__Making a soft sound in the back of his throat, Dean watched Castiel with a smile. "Yeah, Tom's the guy Sammy says that I look like."_ _

__“Then I definitely want to watch it.”_ _

__"We'll rent it when we get home." Pulling Castiel closer, Dean pressed a line of kisses along his neck. "I love you, Cas."  
“I love you too, Dean. So, so much.” He finally set aside his empty plate and eased himself into his fiancé’s lap to better snuggle into him._ _

__Dean cuddled Castiel against him, stroking his fingers in soothing sweeps up and down the younger man's back. "I can't wait until I'm married to you."_ _

__“I feel the same way about you. I’m never letting you go.”_ _

__"Mm... I could get your name on me like Gabe has Sam's initials." That still made him laugh a little. Gabriel was wild, but he was great. He was still surprised his brother'd agreed to it and not freaked out._ _

__Cas’s eyes widened. “While I would love that, that has to be your choice.”_ _

__"I'm marrying you, Cas. I'm going to get our wedding ring tattooed on anyway, so I can wear it on the job, even if I'll be wearing this one on a chain." Judging by the way Castiel's eyes had darkened, Dean was betting that his man liked that idea._ _

__“In That case...” Cas nuzzled his neck lightly. “May I go with you?”_ _

__"Of course. You gotta hold my hand." He made a soft noise at the light scraping of Castiel's stubble on his skin. "We'll have to go to Gabe's girl."_ _

__“Yeah… and get myself a tattoo as well...”_ _

__"Oh?" Dean grinned, moving so that he could look at Castiel. "What of?" He reached up to push his hair back._ _

__“Your name. Maybe something to do with your work?”_ _

__"You're sexy, you know that, right?" Loving the idea, the firefighter ran his hand lightly over Castiel's chest. "Where are you gonna get it?"_ _

__“Where do you think would be a good spot?”_ _

__"That's up to you, Gorgeous. Your body... but your name's going right here." Taking Castiel's hand in his own, Dean pressed it over his heart._ _

__Cas looked thoughtful as he felt Dean’s heartbeat. “I would love to put it somewhere only you can see. Our secret...”_ _

__Stroking his fingers over the back of Castiel's hand, Dean smiled. "Only I can see, hm? Like where, honey?"_ _

__“Perhaps my hip? Or my inner thigh?”_ _

__Moving his hands to Castiel's hips, Dean groaned a little as he traced his fingers along his iliac crest. "Oh, I fucking love the idea of your hip, Cas. That's..."_ _

__“Only for you. You make me happier than I’ve ever been. And to have your name on me...” he shivered and lightly tugged Dean’s hair._ _

__"You realize I'm going to get hard every time I see that, right?" The light tug at his follicles had Dean make a soft sound and pulling Castiel into a kiss._ _

__“Promise?”_ _

__"Cas... haven't I spent enough time worshiping your hips? They're fucking gorgeous." He dipped his fingers just lightly into Castiel's boxers, tracing along his Adonis belt._ _

__Cas sighed when his body was simply too tired to respond. “I’m sorry...”_ _

__Dean pulled his hand free, cupping Castiel's face and making him meet his gaze. "Don't even fucking do that, Cas. Yes, I love touching you, yes, I love sex, but I don't give a shit if we never did it again. I wasn't actually trying to start anything because I know how tired you are. Got it?"_ _

__“I got it.” He let his headrest in the crook of Dean’s neck. “It’s difficult. Before you, I never cared about sex.”_ _

__Kissing Castiel's shoulder, Dean lightly stroked his fingers through his dark hair. "With your health, it probably put it down on the priority list."_ _

__“It did. And frankly... before you, there was never anyone who made me want to have sex.”_ _

__"Well... I know there are ways to have sex if your body doesn't want to get erect. We can talk with your doctor about stuff if it's something that worries you." He moved, kissing his man softly. He was so damn lucky to have Castiel, a little ED wasn't going to mess that up._ _

__“Only if you’re with me. You make me feel safe.”_ _

__"Of course I'll be with you, Cas." Cupping Castiel's face, Dean kissed him softly. "Let's get some sleep, okay, honey?"_ _

__“That sounds good...” with Dean’s help, Cas stood up and headed over to their king-size bed._ _

__Dean got him tucked into bed before moving to get things taken care of from dinner. Thankfully, it didn't take long and he was soon ready to get into bed with Castiel. Wrapping his arms around his fiance, he kissed his hair. "Sleep well, baby. I love you."_ _

__“Love you, too.” He yawned deeply. “Can you text Sam...tell him to tell Gabe I miss him.”_ _

__"Of course." Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, Dean sent a quick text off to Sam, along with their love and support._ _

__Cas stretched his legs before curling into Dean again. “I hope my brothers stay...”_ _

__"I have a feeling that we're not going to be able to get rid of them, babe. They seemed damn serious..." He paused, biting his lower lip as he stroked his fingers over Castiel. "Cas, if they found her and are dealing with PTSD, it can explain a lot."_ _

__“I know. I’m trying to understand. But I also know that I have abandonment issues because of them, issues that have manifested in our relationship.”_ _

__"I know, honey." Dean pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "How do you think they've manifested in our relationship and what can I do to help?"_ _

__“It’s me. I get this irrational fear that you’ll leave me, too. I know it’s illogical. You love me.”_ _

__"Well, we better get to planning a wedding, then. Because I'm yours, Cas. Entirely, and when Gabriel's home and up to it, we're getting married. I'm not waiting when we both want it." The firefighter cuddled Castiel closer, gently rubbing his back. "I'm not leaving you."_ _

__“I want you, Dean. I need you.” He hugged Dean tighter. “And marrying you would be... I can’t even describe it.”_ _

__It felt sometimes like his husband could see into his soul and just know what he was experiencing. "That's how I feel, baby."_ _

__Letting out a deep breath, Cas continued to stroke Dean’s back as his eyes closed. “Think I’m ready to sleep...”_ _

__"Sweet dreams, honey. I'll be here." Dean yawned, letting his eyes close. He was sure that Castiel was just as exhausted as he was, if not more so. He hated how sick Gabriel was, but he wasn't sure taking Cas back was what either of the Novaks needed. Then again, nothing would keep him away from Sam._ _


	25. Confessions

XXXX

Gabriel was in fucking hell. He was soaked with sweat and hurting more than he ever had. He felt like he had the worst flu he could fucking imagine, but he'd never had that shit- he'd never let himself get sick, or miss a vaccination, not with Castiel being so damn sick. He groaned, turning on the bed as he shivered. He'd hated it, but he'd finally told Sam to get out of the 'fucking bed' because being touched hurt. He couldn't begin to explain what he was going through.

He was terrified that Sam'd leave him. He couldn't blame him, not after everything. He'd turned into this massive asshole, and he couldn't even turn it off. He hated this. He pressed his face into the pillow, crying silently.

Sam remained steadfastly at his side, taking every bit of the abuse and anger his fiancé threw at him. He didn’t care. He would gladly shoulder this than be burying his lover.

Swallowing hard, Gabriel turned his head to face his lover. "Sorry, Sam." He'd had a little bit of medication to stop him from puking, and he'd had a bit of broth, but mostly he had a fuck ton of fluid via IV.

“Hey...” Sam leaned over and smoothed his hair back. “Shh. Not upset with you.”

He squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment, loathing the steady stream of tears slipping down his face. His normally golden eyes were dull, dark bags beneath them as he focused on Sam again. "You're crazy to stay…"

“I’m crazy about you. You’re the love of my life.”

"Mm." Wiping at his face, Gabriel sighed. "Love you, Sam. Even if you're crazy."

Chuckling, Sam played with Gabe’s damp hair. A knock at the door startled him but he smiled. “Hey, must be Cas...”

Gabriel perked up a bit at that, wanting to see his brother if only for a minute. He'd been missing him like crazy. "Let him in?"

“You got it.” He kissed Gabe’s temple before jumping up to open the door. “Hey, guys!”

Cas grinned and gave Sam a hug before making a beeline for Gabe. “Gabe...?”

"Mm. Gentle- help me sit up? Maybe we can change the sheets again?" Fuck, that was disgusting. They were soaked, but he felt like he was freezing. Gabriel reached for his brother, though. He felt like death, but Cas looked half terrified.

“I can do that...”

Sam let go of Dean and jogged back to Gabe. “Let me get him up, Cas. You and De can grab the sheets.”

Dean nodded, but he blinked as he saw Meg walking towards them with sheets.

"What, Novaks are my favorite. You knew I was going to take care of his whiny ass." She snorted, entering the room before looking at Cas. "He tried to fire me like I was his personal nurse or something."

Glaring at her a bit, Gabriel let Sam help him up. Evil demon... She didn't even care how grumpy he got. Just smiled through it.

Cas had to laugh as Sam easily scooped Gabe up. “You’re the best, Meg.”

"You know it, baby." She winked, making quick work- with Dean's help because he wasn't just standing there. "How's Dean-o, doing? he keeping up with you?"

Dean gave her a look, though he was definitely amused.

Leaning against Sam, Gabriel huffed. "Can we change me, Samshine? Rinse off quick?"

“Of course. We’ll be right back, guys.” He helped Gabe into the bathroom and closed the door.

Cas cracked up at Meg’s teasing. “He’s trying.”

Gabriel leaned against the sink, holding his IV pole. "Strip me off?" Ugh. Least sexy thing ever. He was barely standing.

"Well, let me know if you need lessons, Dean-o." She winked at the other man, who outright laughed.

"Nah, gorgeous, I think that we're fine." He laughed, loving the spunky nurse.

Sam easily undressed Gabe and turned on the shower. “Are you okay for a visit with our brothers?”

"Yeah. I hate how I feel, but... I miss them." Hell, he was crying again. He pulled his man to him, swallowing hard.

“I know. Shh...” Sam hugged him gently and kissed his head.

"I hate this. I hate who I am." Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's chest, letting him support him since he felt so damn weak. The nausea was at least under control... mostly. The doctor had insisted when he hadn't been able to keep anything down, even liquids. At least the dad bod was going away a bit.

“This isn’t you, baby,” Sam corrected him softly. “It’s the drugs. We’ll get you through this and then we’re going to get married.”

His lower lip wobbled as he looked up at Sam. "I... yeah." He nodded, making a pained little sound. "I gotta get back in bed. Sam..." Clearly, standing there and crying had used up any energy that he hand.

“Shh. You just relax.” With minimal effort, Sam quickly bathed and redressed Gabe in a fresh pair of pants and one of his old tee shirts.

Dean looked up as his brother opened the bathroom door, then carried Gabriel out, who looked so miserable, he was barely able to get the IV pole. "Cas, can you get the pole?" He asked, knowing that it might actually help his fiance feel better as well.

Cas immediately moved to grasp the pole so the iv didn’t pull at Gabe’s tender skin. He followed his brothers back to the bed.

Meg knocked on the door and came back in, carrying a ginger ale and a glass with ice and a straw. "Heya, gorgeous. Don't worry, the doc thinks most of this is going to be over in about twenty-four hours."

Gabriel looked up from where he was settling into the bed to glare at her. "Joy. Another day."

Sam sat down beside him, gently running his fingertips over Gabe’s arm. “You’re doing great.”

Grumbling, Gabriel snuggled against Sam's hand only to glare at the knock on the door. "Who the fuck...?"

Cas opened the door and hesitated. “Guys, now isn’t a great time...”

Michael cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck before looking at Lucifer. "Probably. We got you this from Gabe's shop. We wanted to see you this morning but you were already out." He held out a bag decorated with _the Candy Shop_ label. "We won't stay, he's indubitably miserable. We just want to be clear that we're sincere. We're staying."

Sam scowled at the two men, instinctively leaning closer to his fiancé. “I’m sorry, only family is allowed in here.”

Lucifer bit his tongue, looking over his brother, who looked truly terrible. He could be a royal pain in the ass and point out who exactly was blood-related, but he supposed that Sam was right. He was wanted there. They weren't. "We hope that you're feeling better soon, Gabriel."

Staring at his brothers, Gabriel ground his teeth together. He went to sit up, intending to tell them off, but the pain... he cried out.

Marching right up to Lucifer, Meg pointed her finger and poked him in the chest. "Out, now, or I will force you out."

Sam immediately tried to comfort his fiancé. “Shh... breathe. Focus on me.”

Forcing himself to try and breathe, Gabriel looked at Sam as Meg forced his brothers from the room.

Michael sighed, touching Castiel's arm on the way out. "Please call if you need anything. We... I know it's bad, Castiel, but... we want to try, if you'll let us."

Meg stepped back from where she'd shoved Lucifer out of the room, trying to ignore the frisson of excitement that went through her. She put her hands on her hips and glared. "I don't know who you idiots are, but it's clear Gabriel doesn't want you here."

“He’s our brother,” Lucifer finally spoke, the image of his brother in pain seared into his mind.

All right, she really wanted to ream these guys out as she figured out who exactly they were, but...

"Damn you Novaks and the puppy eyes." She sighed, lowering her hands from her hips. "He's going to be all right."

"How do you mean?" Michael blinked at the nurse.

"Well, if you'd been around, you'd know I was Clarence's nurse first. I was there for him for the last few years. I float around the hospital, where they need me, and after hearing about Gabe..." She shrugged, not caring how waspish her tone was.

Luke’s face twisted in confusion. “Clarence?”

Ugh, why was he attractive? She was going to have to tell Balthazar- that other one looked like the ex he was telling her about. Loved him and left him after school. "It's a Wonderful Life. Gabriel and I watched it for him my first Christmas as his nurse. He was pretty suicidal. It fit."

Crestfallen, he nodded. “I see.”

Swallowing hard, Michael looked at his feet. They didn't even deserve this chance. They hadn't _intended_ to stay away so long. It hadn't been exactly on purpose but with busy careers, it was far too easy to come up with legitimate seeming excuses.

"Look... he's a good, strong man, all right?" She pulled a card from her pocket, sliding it to the blond. "I can't disclose any details as his nurse. As his best friend... I'm definitely not betraying him, but I'm willing to hear you out and see what I can do."

“Thank you.” He took the card and tucked it away. “I- we would appreciate that.”

Back in Gabe’s room, Sam was trying to make Gabe comfortable. “Dean, I hate to say this, but maybe you two should come back later.”

Meg nodded, heading back into the room to check on her patient.

Watching them, Gabriel bit his lower lip hard. "Sorry, Cas. I can't..." He missed his brother, missed holding him, missed cooking with him...

"We can do that, we can always stop in when he's up to it." Moving, Dean started to clean up their things.

Cas, understanding as always, touched his brother’s hand. “It’s okay. I know Sam is taking care of you.”

Gabriel squeezed his fingers briefly, then yawned, collapsing back against the pillow. "Text you later..."  
“Love you.” He squeezed Gabe’s hand and left with Dean.

Once they were alone, Sam let out a breath.

Pressing his face into the pillow, Gabriel tried to will the pain in his body away. He felt like he was in hell, and all he could think was how angry he was at his asshole brothers. How dare they!

“Shh... can I get you anything, baby?”

"No." Gabriel swallowed hard, looking up at Sam. "Tell me about the wedding?" Anything to distract himself.

“Our wedding?” Sam couldn’t contain a goofy smile. “Well, we picked the spot, there on the beach. I was thinking we could have a huge meal. Enormous. And we could donate a bunch of it to a local shelter.”

"Sounds perfect," The blond mumbled, watching Sam closely. He couldn't bring himself to return the smile, but he fucking loved the look on Sam's face.

“Then I want to take a long ass honeymoon with you. Anywhere. Just the two of us.”

"Well, then we can find something awesome." Reaching out, Gabriel carefully took Sam's hand in his own. "Someplace you've always wanted."

“For you, Gabriel, I would go anywhere.” Sam ducked his head and kissed Gabe’s knuckles. “And I want to make a deal with you.”

"Mmm?" A deal? Gabriel's brow furrowed for a moment, but fuck, that hurt. Fucking withdrawal...  
"What deal?"

“Get through the next few days. Just... be okay. And before I go back to school, I’ll marry you.”

Gabriel's golden eyes widened, and he stared at Sam. "Sam... you wanted to wait...."  
He couldn't ask him to change their entire plan...

“And then you disappeared for four days. And it made me realize… I can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t want to.”

Tugging Sam closer, Gabriel pressed a kiss to his hand. "Deal. I'm yours. Always, Samshine."

Sam’s smile turned tender and he touched his lips to Gabe’s temple. “And I’m yours. Never doubt it.”

Stroking his fingers over Sam's wrist, Gabriel tried not to yawn. He really did, but he was exhausted. "Sleepy, Sammich." He didn't want to sleep now, but he wasn't getting a choice.

“Then you should rest. Would you like me to hold you or do you need space?”

"Hold my hand?" He wanted Sam holding him more than anything, but his hand seemed to be the only part of him that wasn't throbbing in persistent pain. "Love you."

“I can do that.” Sam got settled in the chair by Gabe’s bed and gently held his hand. “I love you too.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Having Michael and Lucifer over for dinner had seemed like an easy, simple idea to start with- right up until it actually happened. Now the four of them were staring at each other silently over their steaks in the hotel room. And there was no retreating.

Dean reached over, touching Castiel's thigh under the table.

Cas inhaled deeply, comforted by Dean’s Touch. “Dean and I will be getting married soon.”

"Really? That's wonderful. Congratulations." Michael beamed at his brother, looking over to see a ring on his brother's hand and one on Dean's. "Your rings are lovely."

Dean grinned, looking at his ring. "I told him I'd say yes to something out of one of those gumball machines, so the smart ass put this ridiculously- Cas, I'll bitch about that forever, you know it- expensive ring in the egg thing."

“I don’t care how much that ring was. The moment I saw it, I knew it belonged on your finger.” He couldn’t resist running his thumb over Dean’s ring.

Leaning over, Dean kissed his lover's cheek. "What about you two? You married or involved?"

Luke looked down at his left hand. “I was married for a brief time.”

Michael leaned over, slipping his arm around his brother, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Luke, you don't have to..."

Looking at Castiel, Dean raised a brow a bit. "Sore spot?"

Cas looked equally unsure. “Gabe said she left...”

"Gabriel didn't know the truth either." Swallowing hard, Michael looked at Luke. "Do you want me to...?"

“She died. We were married for three years when I lost her... and my son.”

"What?" Dean felt his lips part in shock, and he looked over at Castiel, squeezing his hand lightly.

Fuck. When was the last time his brother had talked about them? Michael couldn't even remember.  
He'd just... shut down after the funerals. "It wasn't your fault, Luke. You were-"

“I wasn’t with them,” he snapped, pulling his hand away. “I should have been there to...to...” he should have died with them.””

Cas stared at his brothers in disbelief. How could he have not known this?

Michael gave his brother a moment, then sighed. "Luke, I know you hate it, but I'm damn glad that you're alive." he looked over at Castiel. "We... discussed it. You'd just had a really bad spell. It turned out that you made it, but we... we were terrified if we said anything..."

“We all agreed we needed to focus on you,” Luke said softly. “I don’t regret it.”

Looking down at his hands, Cas took a shaky breath.

"We didn't tell Gabriel, either. He had... he tries to take care of everyone." Michael reached for his wine, taking a sip. Sadly, it was nonalcoholic for Castiel.

Dean moved, slipping his arms around his fiance. "Cas?"

“So...Gabriel just thinks she left?” He leaned into Dean’s embrace.

"Yes. It was... easiest. We really just let him infer it on his own. We... she didn't deserve to be lied about. She was a good woman." And a gaping hole in his brother's heart. He couldn't even imagine losing his son. It'd already killed him losing his nephew. No little fists tangling in his hair or his shirt, sticky with jam...

Luke pushed his hand through his hair, then poured himself another drink.

"What about you, Mike?" Dean asked. Oh. That Novak glare! Not a Mike, then.

"I... am very busy. I don't really bother dating." The doctor shrugged, settling back in his chair. Not  
since Balthazar. Stupid, and that'd been in high school.

Cas watched his brothers intently. His hand was still gripping Dean’s hand tightly.

Dean leaned over, kissing his hair. It was harder to be mad at them, knowing about Luke's wife. He couldn't fucking imagine that...

“I’m sorry about your family, Luke,” Cas finally murmured.

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

"So... good looking, single doctor..." Dean said after several minutes of them sitting there.

"I don't..." Michael rolled his eyes a bit at Dean's steady gaze. "I have my intimacies." Hell, he was already getting this from Luke.

Cas reached for his glass of water. “On another note... if the two of you plan to stay around, you should know I am still recovering from the heart transplant. I still tire very easily and my diet is restricted and monitored by Gabe.”

"Of course. That's par for the course." Michael nodded, finishing off his wine. "When was the operation?" He glanced at Dean, realizing that he had just asked when his brother had died, but the firefighter was quiet.

“In March,” Cas replied softly.

Dean reached over and rubbed his back. "He's healing very well, though. He's already surpassing goals."

“Thankfully I’ve had Dean and Gabriel. I would not have gotten this far without them.”

"I am thankful that you had them. Gabriel did an amazing job with you." After all, their brother had stepped up where they had not. "Dean, what do you do for a living?"

Cas beamed at Dean, lightly touching his hair. “Dean is a firefighter.”

Looking up from his plate, Dean cleared his throat. The pride on his face had him blushing. "Yeah. I did train to be a paramedic, and I pick up shifts occasionally if they really need it."

"It's an admirable profession," taking a bite of his steak, Michael nudged Luke, determined not to let him brood.

Luke nodded, sipping his wine. “My brother is right. What you’re doing is very admirable.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean cleared his throat. "Thanks. Er." It was a job. He honestly never knew what to say when people said that.

“Dean also raised Sam practically by himself.”

"...Cas... you don't have to-" Cutting himself off, Dean cleared his throat because Michael was watching him closely.

"Why is that?" The doctor raised a brow at Dean, who shrugged a little.

"Dead beat Dad, Mom died when I was young." He shrugged then moved to refill the wine glasses. He actually didn't mind the flavor, even without actual booze in it.

“Dean downplays himself. He’s an incredible man.” Cas leaned into Dean.

Messing up Castiel's hair a bit, Dean pressed a kiss to his temple. "You're a brat is what you are." He was tempted to threaten him with a spanking, but that wasn't something he'd do around his brothers.

Amused at the pair, Michael lifted his now topped off glass. "Thank you, Dean. It does sound like you're almost good enough for our brother."

"I don't think there's anyone alive good enough for him." Castiel was fucking perfect, and Dean wasn't dumb enough to give anyone else a chance at him.

Luke chuckled as Cas pressed closer to Dean. They really seemed sweet together.

"You're both adorable. When's the wedding?" Michael didn't think that they'd be invited, but he'd love to be there if he was.

"As soon as Gabriel's up for it. After rehab, but... we're going to do this." And Dean had every intention of enlisting his brothers... "Luke, what sort of law do you do again? Cause... Sammy might need an attorney after this." He had killed a man. Dean wasn't even hung up on it, he was worried about his brother.

“Criminal defense,” Luke replied. “Why would Sam need an attorney?”

"Because when we got there, the son of a bitch, Zachariah, Gabriel's ex, was injecting him in the neck with what we know now is Talwin or Pentazocine. The needle was damn close to his jugular, and it looked pretty fucking bad because it ripped the skin." Dean squeezed Castiel tight, rubbing his shoulder gently. "It was bad. He fell back, he looked dead, and I rushed over to take care of him and Sam beat the son of a bitch's face in."

Michael's teeth ground together at the visage that Dean's words painted for him. Fuck. His poor brother...

“So this prick abducted Gabriel, and when he was found Sam believed Gabe was dead? That’s a no-brainer. He was out of his mind with anguish.”

"Exactly. He held Gabe for four days. Addicted him to this opioid shit, and..." Shaking his head, Dean looked at Castiel, not wanting to upset him.

Hmm... Even with his brother the focus of the discussion- and with Dean being rightfully concerned, he checked on Castiel. He was definitely good for him.

“It’s been unimaginably difficult,” Cas added sadly. “And I don’t blame Sam for what he did.”

Stroking Cas's back gently, Dean hugged him closer. "He's going to be all right, honey." He looked up at the brothers. "Cas kept his cool, helped us get Gabe free, and found the syringe that we connected the Talwin with."

Luke pulled out his phone and began tapping furiously. “I have defended in cases very similar to this. Don’t worry about finding an attorney; I will represent Sam if it comes to it.” He intended to make sure it didn’t.

"I called my boss, Rufus... he's family, really, and he's friends with Vic, the chief of police in Kansas City. We're hoping he can stop it, but it's fucking infuriating." Taking a breath, Dean explained about the cop at the ER, and what his asshole bigotry.

Luke was fuming by the time Dean finished. “He won’t work again,” he growled and his asshole bigotry.

"That's completely fucking ridiculous!" Michael glowered, and Dean snickered a bit, unable to help himself.

"Oh, that Novak scowl..." He pointed to Castiel. "Remember when you fell out of the-"

Cas blushed furiously. “Dean!”

"Sorry, babe. That Novak Bitch Face is almost as bad as Sammy's." Dean's eyes were twinkling a bit, and he stole a kiss from his fiance. "You can get me back for it later."

"...Novak bitch face." Raising a brow, Michael looked at Lucifer, who had often told him that he had one.

Luke shrugged, a tiny smile quirking his lips. “He’s not wrong.”

Crushing up a napkin, Michael tossed it at Luke, smiling himself. Well, damn. Luke normally didn't smile at all, and yet a few times... It seemed like these Winchesters were good for his family.

Castiel's cell phone rang with Meredith Brooks' _Bitch_ , Meg's self-chosen ring tone.

“I’m sorry. This is my nurse.” Cas grabbed his phone and answered it. “Meg? Is Gabe okay?”

"Dude, Clarence. Chill. He's fine. He's actually sleeping for a while, thankfully. What are you lot up to? Not sexing, right? Cause I'm about to pull into your hotel with some nummy snacks- yes, Gabriel approved, I'm not suicidal." Meg told him, shaking her head. She'd had an appointment to meet up with Balty, but he was busy. Eh. No skin off her pretty ass.

Cas lit up. “We’re just finishing up dinner. We’re in the penthouse suite. I’ll tell the concierge you’re coming.”

"Is Meg visiting?" Dean grinned a bit as he saw his face light up.

Hmm... the spunky nurse that Lucifer, for the first time in years, had stared at. Fascinating...  
Michael sipped his wine, resolving to enjoy the show.

Cas nodded and said, “we’ll see you soon, Meg.” Then he hung up the phone. “She’s coming up with snacks. And she said Gabe is actually comfortable enough to sleep.”

"That's good- even if he can get a few hours, it'll be a major help to his recovery." Shaking his head, the elder Novak wished that he'd be able to make his brother feel better. At least he was resting.

Luke stood up and began clearing the dirty dishes. “Should we leave?”

“No...no, you’ll be fine. Meg is my best friend.”

"Besides, she mostly lives at the house, when she feels like it." Deal shrugged, watching the lawyer. Hmmm... "Besides, she's not only hell on wheels, but she's a damn awesome woman, and Gabriel said she's a good kisser." He stood, helping to clear the table.

Michael raised a brow at his little brother, amused. Oh, this was going to be interesting

Cas nodded as Dean refilled his water. “She’s fantastic. I’m lucky to have met her.”

Hearing a knock on the door, Dean, of course, made sure his hands were full. "Luke, can you grab her, please?"

“Okay.” Luke walked to the door and opened it. “Hello, Meg.”

Raising her gaze slowly over the man's body, Meg shot him a smirk, biting the tip of her tongue with her canines. "You just get prettier every time I see you, don't you?" Not waiting for a reaction, she brushed past him, carrying a basket on her hip. "I bring pie and cupcakes!"

Don't laugh. Don't fucking laugh. Meg looked like she intended on eating Luke alive. "Good evening, Meg."

"Sup, Mikey?" She moved to hug Castiel, smoothing his hair. "How are you doing, Clarence?"

Cas eagerly hugged the diminutive woman and kissed her head. “I’m fine. Are you sure Gabe is okay?”

"I swear, he's fine, and if you call and wake either of them up I will kick your pretty ass, Clarence." She told him firmly, even as she was hugging him back.

Dean pulled her into a hug after a moment. "You brought me pie? I knew I loved you!"

"You serious? Some people like pie that aren't you, Winchester." She smirked, messing up his hair. "You boys ready to eat?" She looked over at the older Novaks.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Would you like some wine?" Michael asked, amused.

When she gave Cas an accusing look, he shook his head frantically. “I haven’t had anything but non-alcoholic wine. Dean won’t even let me look at it.”

"I assure you, we didn't even bring anything alcoholic, which was good as Dean checked the labels before we even entered." The doctor assured her, offering her the bottle to look over. "I'm a doctor, a pediatric surgeon, I understand his limitations."

Meg eyed him, clearly debating taking his head off with a well-placed comment before she looked at the bottle. "Fine, this works. Clarence, you didn't tell me that you had a hot brother." All right, so she wanted the quiet one to squirm a bit.

Dean snorted softly, taking the bottle and pouring her a glass. This night was going to be one Gabriel would regret missing.

Cas made a face. “You said I was the hot brother.”

"We both know Dean-o's never going to let us have a threesome, and you told me down more times than I can count." Meg pulled out a cupcake as she sat down, carefully removing at wrapper before she pulled the bottom half of the cake off, before making a sandwich of the icing. Perfect. Licking around it she tilted her head at Lucifer a bit. Hmm...

Dean raised a brow. "I thought you were fucking Balthazar?"

Michael choked on his wine.

"Just fun, Dean-o."

Sitting back down, Cas drank more of his water.

Lucifer regarded the woman uncertainly before taking a seat as well.

"Don't worry, Luke. I only bite when you say please." Meg smirked, taking careful bites of her cupcake.

Michael forced himself to breathe. It wasn't like he was going to _see_ Balthazar. He'd only been in love with him for fucking ever. His first kiss, his first time... And then his father'd thrown him out so quickly he couldn't even say goodbye.

Dean leaned forward, whispering in Castiel's ear, "This is fucking hysterical."

Cas chuckled and leaned into Dean’s chest. “She’ll eat him alive.”

"You all right, Luke? You look a bit hot." She smirked, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Yep." Letting the P pop from his lips, Dean pressed his face into Castiel's hair.

“I’m fine. Please excuse me.” He picked up his glass and retreated to the balcony.

Meg raised a brow as he slipped away. Deciding to occupy herself with Clarence, she poked his side. "So how's the sex going? Better without the silk sheets?"

He gave her a long-suffering look. “You’ll never let that go, will you?”

"Uh, nope." She smirked, poking his shoulder. "You love me."

“Sometimes.”

Dean snorted softly, stroking his fingers along Castiel's stubbled jaw. "Do you sometimes love me?"

Amused, Michael sat back and sipped his drink.

"Ohh, Balthazar is going to visit!" Meg bounced in her seat, her lips twisting sardonically as Michael promptly spilled his drink.

“Of course I do.” Then he looked at Meg. “Balth?”

"What? He got done early and he wants to come here about Gabriel." She tilted her head at Michael. "Something wrong?"

He felt slightly ill at the thought of seeing him again. He hadn't even been able to explain why he was leaving... that he didn't want to and his father... "Er... No. Of course not."

Cas let out a yawn and nodded. “I’m just glad he’s sleeping.”

"Why don't you guys enjoy yourselves? I'm taking Cas to bed. He's had a long day." He knew that Meg wouldn't be offended, that was for sure.

"Don't you worry about me," She waved her hand.

Cas knew better than to argue with them and he gave Meg a hug. Then he looked at Michael. “Good night.”

"Good night- er, shall I get Luke? Then he can tell you good night as well?" Standing, Michael hurried to go and check on his other brother.

Meg smirked, leaning over to Cas. "He's Balthazar's ex! The one he loved and thought was forever, then left!"

Raising a brow, Dean looked at Castiel.

Cas blinked and his brow furrowed. “I don’t know...”

"Look, pillow talk in between rounds, he told me all about how they professed their love, and he just left! Sounds like there was definitely more to it." She explained with a laugh. "Methinks your big brother's all sorts of twitter-pated still about him."

"Meg... you're part demon, aren't you?" Dean raised a brow as the two other men moved to reenter the room.

Still very confused but even more tired, Cas bid his brothers good night and let Dean take him to bed.

Meg looked over at the two men. Damn, they were good looking... "You two going to sit, or...?"

“I need a drink,” Luke muttered.

Swinging to her feet, Meg padded over to the bar, pulling out four glasses- after all, Balty was coming.  
Grabbing the high-end whisky, she poured it. "Here you go, Gorgeous."

This woman was wild. Michael still took one of the glasses.

Surprised, Luke took the glass she offered. “Thank you.”

"I'm not a complete bitch, gorgeous." She shrugged, sipping her own. "So... are you single or am I barking up the wrong tree?"

He almost choked on his drink. “Oh, hell...”

Michael glanced at his brother, then patted his shoulder. "I am going to cut the pie. I will let you two... talk."

Meg raised a brow at Luke as his brother walked away.

Finally catching his breath, Luke looked into his drink. “I’m...widowed.”

Ah. Meg considered him for a long moment, tilting her head. Her dark curls spilled over her shoulder, and she reached up to push them back. "Sorry for your loss." She'd normally give a flippant remark, but not when he looked like he was aching from it still.

“Thank you.” He took another drink. “She and my son were killed in...in a car accident.”

Fuck. Moving over to his side, she pressed Balthazar's full drink into his other hand. "There's literally nothing that I can say that won't sound trite and ridiculous. I am a good listener, though."

He managed a slight nod. “I’m moving here from New York. I’ve been absent from my brothers’ lives for far too long.”

"Good. They need you. With them just getting out of the panic over Clarence, and then Gabriel being kidnapped..." Meg's eyes turned wrathful for a second before she reminded herself that the son of a bitch was already dead. Otherwise, she'd have killed the bastard. "They're family to me."

“And that means a great deal to me. I’ve been a… I’ve been a stranger to them.”

Meg shrugged a little, watching him. "You can change that, though. That being said, I will kill you and no one will know that it's not an accident, gorgeous." She winked, then grinned as there was a knock on the door. "Can you get that, Mikey?"

Freezing by the pie he was cutting, Michael glared at the woman. "It's Michael."

"No, it's Balthazar. Don't make him wait." She tipped back her drink, swallowing it down before she winked at Luke.

Luke regarded her uncertainly and refilled his glass.

Michael huffed, moving to open the door. He'd stripped out of his wine covered suit jacket down to a waistcoat and dress shirt, and he couldn't help but hope it didn't look terrible as he answered the door. And stared.

On the other side of the door, Balthazar stared back at him. “Oh, heavens no.” He turned on his heel and walked away.

"Balthazar!" Michael followed him before he could stop himself, touching his shoulder. He was gorgeous, and everything that he'd dreamed about. "Don't, I-"

Balthazar shoved his hand away and continued toward the elevator. “Stay out of my life, Michael.”

"Zar, please. I... you weren't even here to see me, I know, I just..." Michael swallowed hard, forcing a hand through his hair as he followed him. "Look, I have no right, but it wasn't what you thought. I didn't want to leave."

“I don’t fucking care.” He punched the down button. “I never want to see you again.”

"My father beat me and kicked me out of the house after he found out about us. I took Luke and fled because he told me if we contaminated Gabe and Cas he'd kill them too." Little did his father know, but Luke was the only straight son that he had. He looked down, then sighed. "Look, you stay, see your friend. I'll go. Just tell Meg to give Luke a ride home."

Balthazar didn’t speak to him, and when the elevator opened he walked into it and disappeared from Michael’s sight.

Meg sipped her drink as Michael entered the room. "Oh... not quite what I hoped, Mikey."

Glaring at her, Michael went to grab his things. The only thing that he wanted to do now was go home- fuck, the hotel- and get fucking drunk. "Don't fucking call me that." The only person who he'd ever let had just walked out of his life, and he couldn't even blame him.

Luke stood up. “Michael, what are you doing?”

"Going to my room and getting blackout fucking drunk, if you don't mind." Clearly, the elder Novak didn't really care if he did mind, shoving his keys into his pocket as he headed for the door.

“Hey. Stop.” Luke chased after him, grabbing his arm. “Come on. Get drunk in here if you have to.”

Michael was extremely tempted to tell his brother to fuck off but remembered the days, months, and hell, even a year that had passed where he'd begged Luke the same damn thing, terrified of him killing himself so that he didn't have to live without his family. Finally, he nodded. "Fine, but she fucking knew."

"Of course I did. And I knew neither of you was going to give and ask to see each other." Meg shrugged, then poured a row of shot glasses.

Luke Gave her a harsh look. “You don’t know the whole story.”

"I know Balthazar is still arse over tits for him. After all, it wasn't my name he called when I was pegging him." She shrugged, handing them each a shot. "Then, I held my friend as he told me how this guy he'd been in love with, his first everything, disappeared."

Glaring at her, Michael threw back his shot, then stole Luke's, doing the same with it.

“Our father, the son of a bitch, found out about them,” Luke snapped. “He threatened to kill Michael.”

"Not just me." Michael scoffed, shaking his head as he poured another shot. "No, first he beat the fuck out of me, and when I was laying in my own blood, he told me all about how he was going to kill Gabe and Cas if they were tainted by me. I woke up and he was gone. Cas was in the hospital again, Gabriel at his side, and he... he'd made it clear that he had no problem finishing what he started if I wasn't gone when he got back." Slamming back another shot, he let the alcohol burn. "And because that wasn't enough, he was going to kill Balthazar too."

"Sounds like a good thing that he's dead." Her eyes narrowed at his words.

“It is.” Luke hesitantly patted Michael's back.

"Balthazar is a stubborn bastard, but he still cares about you." She poured shots for her and Balthazar, watching as Michael sighed and leaned into his brother.

“Look, I know you’re upset. Go ahead, have your drinks. We can talk in the morning.”

"He never wants to see me again," Michael confessed, his voice breaking a bit.

Meg stilled, watching the brothers. "I will let you gents have at it. I'll call a taxi." She looked at Michael. "I know he still loves you."

Luke nodded to Meg before refilling Michael’s glass.

Michael heard the door shut and sighed. "I think she thought that he would just..."

“I don’t know what she was thinking.” Luke poured himself another drink.

"She wanted to ride the devil," Michael snorted, looking at his brother. It'd been a while since he'd teased him about his given name.

“Haha, shut up.”

Sipping his drink, Michael shook his head. "Luke, I mean, _gorgeous_ , she wants you. Hard."

“And I’m not interested.”

"Why?" Raising a brow at him, Michael sat back in his chair. Hm. Definitely edging towards inebriation.

“You know why. I’m still not over her.”

Pushing his drink over, Michael motioned for him to take it. "You know she'd have kicked your ass _and_ called Meg fucking hot."

He chuckled but it was a hollow sound.

Considering the bottle for a long moment, Michael said screw it and poured another round for them. "I hope Balthazar's happy, at least..." even if he wasn't.

“Here, here.” Luke nursed his drink and sighed.

XXXXXXX

Gabriel felt different as he awoke- fuck, he'd felt terrible. He'd napped with Sam before but had felt so _sick_ when he'd woken up. He'd honestly wanted to do about anything to escape it. He'd had one half thought about the needle but Sam had heard him panicking as he imagined Zachariah... he forced the thought away. He felt half-human. He glanced at the clock. They'd told him twenty-something hours more probably. From what he could tell, it was the next fucking day, dawn creeping up the horizon.

Beside him, Sam was sleeping with his arm slung lazily over Gabriel. His face was nuzzled into Gabe’s neck and his breathing was slow and even.

Smiling at the tickle of Sam's breath on his skin, Gabriel reached over to stroke gentle fingers through his hair. He was beautiful. He was here. The blond had never felt more loved than he did right then. Hopefully, Sam meant it about getting married. He mostly remembered that.

Shifting in his sleep, Sam hugged Gabe closer. His long eyelashes fluttered as he dreamed.

Seeing the smudges telling of exhaustion under his eyes, Gabriel bit his lip, then resolved to let Sam sleep. Cuddling closer, he closed his eyes.

“Mmph, stop Dean,” Sam grumbled a few minutes later. “No pie...”

Opening his eyes again, Gabriel felt his lips twitch. That was adorable. He couldn't wait to tease him when he was awake.

The younger man shifted again. “Put the Impala… in the pie...”

"But the Impala's too big," Gabriel said in his best 'Dean' voice. He couldn't help it. "Wouldn't it be sticky?"

“Shut up, Dean,” he grumbled. “You’re not the boss of the world...”

"It's my car and my pie," Gabriel insisted, somehow managing not to burst out laughing.

“You’re a goat!”

Biting his lips hard, Gabriel shook a little in silent laughter. "Sammy, you should wake up. Gabriel's better." He kept up the voice, only to see if Sam would obey the goat brother. Fucking gold.

Sam shifted again, hugging Gabe tighter. “Stop, Dean. He’s my husband.”

"You have to wake up and marry me first, Samshine." Twisting some, Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam's.

Sighing, Sam relaxed and his eyes finally opened. “Gabe...?”

"Hey, Samshine." Fuck that hazel stare was beautiful. Gabriel cupped Sam's face, stroking the stubble there- hell, it was a beard, basically- with his fingers. "My mountain man."

He laughed sleepily and purposefully rubbed against Gabe’s palm. “I’ll shave when I get a chance.”

"I love you, so damn much. I'm sorry." He knew he'd been a real bastard during this and Sam'd just been amazing.

“Why are you apologizing?” He yawned again and draped his leg over Gabe’s. “You didn’t do anything.”

"Because I was terrible... I can't believe how bad I was." Swallowing hard, Gabriel stroked Sam's beard again.

Sam lifted his head and studied Gabe’s face intently. For the first time in days, his eyes were clear and focused. “Gabe?”

"Yes, Samshine?" Gabriel smiled a little. Sam was so fucking beautiful…

His hazel eyes watered and he stroked Gabe’s cheek. “Oh my god...”

"Hey, love. I'm here." Leaning forward m, he kissed Sam's ridiculously long lashes.

“You really are.” His breathing hitched and he gathered Gabe even closer. “You’re here. You’re okay.”

Kissing him softly, Gabriel clung close to Sam, swallowing hard. "I love you, so fucking much, Samshine. Never going to leave you again, I promise."

“I love you more than anything.” Sam kissed his forehead and smiled tearfully. “I want to marry you. I need to marry you.”

"I'm yours. Just let me get cleaned up, checked out, and we will... but I want to make sure it's everything we wanted, baby. After rehab? We can fly everyone out..." Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair back, then wiped at his tears.

“Yeah...Yeah, that’s right.” He sniffled and stroked Gabe’s hair. “But I’m not waiting two years. I’m marrying your ass before I go back to school.”

"Deal, baby. I promise, I'm all yours." Pulling Sam's casted hand to his mouth, Gabriel kissed it.  
"How're you?"

“I’m fine. Now that you’re...back...I’m perfectly fine.”

Gabriel eyed him for half a second before spanking him twice, sharply on the ass. "Don't lie to me."

Startled, Sam instinctively arched into his fiancé. “Okay… my hand hurts...”

"And what about your heart, Samshine?" Giving him a direct look, Gabriel studied his fiance closely.  
"How's that doing?"

“Wh-What do you mean?”

"I heard..." At some point, through everything, "Dean asking if you were okay after you killed  
Zachariah." He held him close, not willing to let Sam think that he didn't love him for it.

“I don’t regret it, if that’s what you’re asking,” Sam replied uneasily. “I thought you were dead and...I lost my mind.”

"No, love, but you're my gentle giant. I don't want you to feel bad about handing that piece of shit," Gabriel told him firmly. "I'd kiss you so hard right now if something hadn't died in my mouth."

That last part coaxed a smile from Sam. “Same. Wanna brush?”

"...Wanna brush then hold me up in the shower so I can actually be clean too?" Gabriel grinned, nudging Sam towards the side of the bed.

“Yes, I do.” Sam easily sat up and stretched lazily. “I need a shower too.”

Staring as Sam's body moved, the chocolatier licked his lips. He was going to put his hands all the fuck over him... if Sam wanted. "...Fuck, you're gorgeous, love."

“I know you are.” Sam laughed and stood up, then scooped Gabe up gently.

"You know I'm what?" Slipping his arms around Sam's neck, Gabriel snuggled into his shoulder. "Did I say that aloud?"

“You know you did.” Sam kissed his head and carried him to the bathroom.

Gabriel's eyes darkened at he looked at him. "Did I mention how perfect you are, Sammich?"

“I feel the same about you.” He carefully set Gabe down on the toilet before turning the shower on.

Tugging off his shirt, Gabriel tossed it into the hamper. He debated standing and working his pants off, but it didn't seem to be a good idea.

“So...you’re pretty coherent. You know you’re going to rehab. We found a place in Palo Alto. It’s literally a twenty-minute drive from our apartment.”

"Mm. That works. Day after I get out, we can get married if we can get everyone out there." Sighing, Gabriel slouched a bit on the toilet. Ah, romance.

“We can do it.” Sam shimmied out of his pajamas, revealing his morning wood. Damn it, why couldn’t he control this stupid thing? He turned slightly away from Gabe.

Reaching out, Gabriel swatted Sam's tight ass. "None of that. Help me get my teeth brushed, then I want to ruin it by swallowing your cock." He growled, his eyes hot.

Sam’s eyes widened. “No. Absolutely not. You need to keep recovering.” He grabbed their toothbrushes and added toothpaste to both.

Fine. It wasn't like Sam's cock had taste buds.. but he wouldn't do it without consent. "I want to fucking suck you, Sam. Please. I will be a good boy and sit right here... please?"

“Gabe...” Sam came back to him and dropped to his knees so they were eye to eye. “I love you more than anything in this world. When I thought you were dead… I wanted to die. You’ve just gone through something horrifying and I want you to heal.”

Sighing, Gabriel saw the sincerity in his eyes, then nodded. "I just feel like I haven't touched you in forever."

“I know. Me too.” He ran his hand over Gabe’s bare chest.

"It's like you're my touchstone." Moving closer to Sam, Gabriel pressed his face into his neck. "I'm sorry, Sam. I keep thinking about me, not you... this must have been terrible for you."

“I don’t give a flying fuck about me.” Sam’s hand came up and cradled Gabe’s head.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a long moment, feeling like he was just pulling in Sam's strength. "I'm going to spank you when I'm out of here, Sam. Every time you dismiss your feelings for mine, you're getting spanked." He moved, grabbing his toothbrush. He wet it down, then started brushing his teeth.

“I look forward to it.” Sam scrubbed his own teeth, feeling better as he did.

Giving him a look, Gabriel leaned against him a bit as he stood. He was thorough, though, and rinsed as well. He looked up at Sam in the mirror. "You're a brat, love."

“I know. But I’m your brat.” He leaned over and helped Gabe out of his bottoms and boxers.

"You definitely are." Slipping his arms around Sam's waist, Gabriel tilted his head up to steal a kiss.

Sam happily obliged before helping Gabe into the small shower. “I will not miss this.”

"I know. I'm sorry, love. You'd had the real test of sickness and in health before we even said our vows." Gabriel scoffed at himself, reaching for the shampoo. He was tempted to use the entire bottle, but that wouldn't work for Sam.

“I meant this tiny ass shower that I can’t even properly fuck you in.”

Raising a brow at Sam, Gabriel paused with his hands twisted in his lathered locks. "You already said I couldn't suck you."

Sam groaned softly. “I know...”

"You could do most of the work, fucking against me, no penetration?" Gabriel suggested, rubbing himself against Sam a little.

“Mm...” his cock was already aching again and he absently stroked it.

"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel's eyes locked on him, and suddenly, he was working to get his hair rinsed. "Get me clean, like my good boy. I know you want to touch me, then I'll make you feel good."

He blinked and forced himself back to his senses. “Gabe… if you feel uncomfortable… you have to swear you’ll tell me.”

"I will, gorgeous. Now, help me get clean, please?" His hair suds free, Gabriel reached for the soap to wash his lover.

“Okay, baby.” He helped Gabe wash them both thoroughly. “Can’t wait to do this at home.”

"Soon, baby." Deciding that was enough, Gabriel let the soap rinse from his hands before he reached up to kiss Sam. He nipped at his mouth, trying to press closer. Fucking height difference…

Sam ran his hand down Gabe’s sudsy body, relishing in the sensation. “Baby...”

Sliding his hand down to wrap his hand around Sam's cock, Gabriel made a hungry sound. "Yes, Samshine?" He panted.

“Turn around.” Sam firmly turned Gabe so that he was pressed between the wall and Sam’s big body.

Grunting, Gabriel stepped up on the little bench there- fuck that was just enough of a step to line him up. He moaned, rocking himself back against him.

“I need you, baby.” He lightly pumped his hips, teasing his fiancé.

Fuck- Gabriel was honestly a bit surprised he'd gotten hard, but he was, already aching. "Fuck, yes- just like that, Sam. Love this so damn much..."

“You can’t be out of bed long.” Sam reached around and grasped Gabe’s hardening cock. “How fast can my husband come?”

Leaning against the wall and letting Sam do most of the work, he felt a bit useless, but fuck if he cared. He had this- had his Sam touching him, frotting against him and making him wild. "Soon, fuck. You feel so good, Sam, please!"

“Shh.” Sam covered Gabe’s mouth with his, stealing a kiss. “Can’t let the nurses hear.”

Nipping at Sam's mouth, Gabriel gasped against his lips. "Mmm... kay. I'll... I'll stay quiet."

“Good.” Sam rubbed against his ass, breathing sharply. The sensation was sheer pleasure and simultaneous torture.

Sam twisted his wrist as he fisted Gabriel's cock, and the shorter man struggled not to cry out as he fucked his fist as much as he could. "Sam, I'm gonna come, please..."

“Yeah, baby. Please come for me. Come for me!”

Gabriel came, his cry silent as he grabbed against the shower wall. Holy fuck.

Sam came moments later, shuddering and breathing hard. “Fuck...”

"Mmm... love you so damn much." Looking at Sam over his shoulder, Gabriel smirked a bit. "Rub it into my skin, Sam." He reached up, turning the spray away from his body.

“Much as I would love to... I really do need to get you back in bed.” Sam reluctantly sprayed their bodies once more before turning the shower off.

Deciding that he'd at least gotten his way a little bit, Gabriel didn't complain as Sam got them out of the shower and wrapped in towels.

"...Meg, really?" Gabriel blinked at the nurse, who was sitting in his room.

"You're the one who wasn't in your bed. You freaked Karen out. I had to stop her from barging in." The little nurse shrugged, looking through his chart.

Sam tried not to look too guilty as he helped Gabe sit in the overstuffed chair. “Hi, Meg.”

"Oh, don't bother. I'm sure Gabriel started it anyway." Meg offered him a bit of a smirk before she glanced at Gabriel. She doubted he even knew what his father had done to his brother.

“He did. But guess what? He slept for almost eight hours.”

"Miracle, hm?" She moved over to Gabriel's side as he finished climbing into the bed, simply wearing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "I'm glad you're feeling human again, Gabe."

"Me too." He watched her as she checked where the IV'd been taken out, then his other vitals. "You all right, pretty?"

"Eh. I was... encouraging last night, and now I think your sexy brother's not going to talk to me again,  
or Michael or Balthazar." She shrugged, making notes in his chart.

Sam let out an irritated sound. “I don’t want them near Gabe.”

Gabriel reached over, taking Sam's hand. "Meg... they fucking disappeared." He could forgive them leaving him, but Cas...

Biting her lip, Meg debated with herself before hitting send on a video to Sam. All right, so she was a terrible person, but she did her best for her friends. Her family. Sam's phone dinged as he received a video of Michael's broken-hearted confession about his father. It was tagged, asking Sam to watch  
alone first.

Sam saw the screen but he turned his head and grasped Gabe’s hand. “When can we go to Palo Alto?  
Gabe seems like he’s physically ready for a transfer.”

"He could go this evening, but I'm assuming he's going to want to see Clarence first?" Sighing, Meg watched the two men. "I'll go and ask the doc."

Gabriel frowned as she left the room. "What's wrong with Meg? What'd she send you?"

“I don’t know.” He reluctantly looked at his phone. “Looks like a video.”

Peering over his shoulder, the blond reached to hit play. "That looks like Michael and Luke..."

“Maybe we shouldn’t watch this...”

Gabriel paused as he saw Sam move the phone away. "How about... I trust you to watch it and tell me if I should know about it?"

“You would trust me with that?”

"Samshine, I trust you with my life, okay?" Biting his lower lip, Gabriel looked at the phone, then snuggled into Sam's shoulder. "I hate how much I missed them. They just... disappeared while we were at the hospital. Dad said something about them moving out, but I was more worried about Cas. I didn't... it took a long time for me to even hear from them. Dad was gone, Mom was..."

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry you went through that.” Sam pulled him into his lap and hugged Gabe tight.

"I just want my family, but what if they just leave again?" Heaving a sigh, Gabriel shrugged. "I guess  
I'll find out if they stick around past rehab, right?"

“Well...I know one thing. I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be by your side for all of this.”

Gabriel yawned a bit, then turned to cuddle against Sam a bit. Hm... Meg must have changed the  
bedding while they were in the shower. "I love you, Sam. How about we nap?" He was still tired,  
despite everything. And hungry.

“That sounds perfect.” Sam shifted them both until

They were lying together. “I love you so damn much.”

"Probably a good thing, hubby." Gabriel snuggled against Sam's chest, tugging the blankets over them.  
"Can you text Cassie? Let him know I'm okay?"

“Of course I can. And if they can move you tonight, I’ll make sure Dean brings Cas over ASAP.”

"Thanks, babe. I just... I can't go and not see him." He paused, his brow furrowing slightly. "How long  
is rehab?"

“I think it can be from thirty to ninety days. But it’ll be okay. I’m going with you.”

"You're not going to be able to be in the center, though. We're going to have to do visitation." Gabriel sighed, pushing his hair back from his face a bit. "Maybe you could do a summer class..." Then he wouldn't be wasting his time.

“Maybe. I’d rather visit with you, sleep, and FaceTime with our brothers.”

"I know, Sammich, but you'll still have free time." He sighed a little, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair.

“Free time that I would rather waste reading than taking more tests.” He let out an exaggerated shudder.

Laughing a little, Gabriel closed his eyes. "Fine, fine. I expect you to help plan the wedding."

“I thought you wanted to do that yourself?” Sam teased, kissing Gabe’s head.

"Well, I do, but if I have to call you for decorating or something..." he mumbled sleepily. He knew he had to call his brother about the puppy. He was determined to do that for Sam.

The last thing Gabe heard was Sam’s affectionate chuckling as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	26. Detox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm adding in a chapter, as I was rereading this and adding a scene, and it just doesn't fit in with here. This was a good end for this chapter, but we do get an extra chapter out of it lmao.

Dean grunted, cuddling closer to Castiel, then pressed his face into his neck. He could hear his phone doing... something... for some reason... why wouldn't it shut up?

Cas grumbled as well but eventually reached for the phone. “What?”

"He's awake," Meg told him first thing, knowing that Gabriel'd want him to know.

Cas immediately sat up, shaking Dean. “Can I talk to him?”

Jerking his eyes open, Dean sat up, his hair standing on end. "What's going on?"

"He's eating righ-" Meg heard a noise from in Gabriel's room and rushed inside only to see him shaking his head and pushing the food away.

"No wonder Cassie never ate! This shit's vile!"

Sam gently rubbed Gabe’s arm. “I’ll go get you something, babe.”

Cas heard his brother fuss and he looked to Dean. “Gabe’s awake and coherent enough to complain about the food!”

Dean punched the air, cheering. "Hell yes- tell them we're on our way with real food. We'll be there in half an hour."

"Nasty hospital food..." He grumbled, huffing a bit. "Disgusting."

Cas said into the phone, “Meg, tell him we’re coming with real food.”

Meg handed the phone over to Gabriel. "He said they're coming with real food. "

"Seriously, Cassie, if you'd told me the food was this nasty..." Gabriel grinned a little in spite of himself, looking at Sam.

“I did,” Cas deadpanned. “We’ll be there in less than an hour.”

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Cassie. I should have let you cheat and eat real stuff more." He'd regret that later. For right now... "I miss your face. Get here soon."

“We will. I’m getting dressed now. What would you like to eat?”

"Actual food? I don't-" Gabriel scowled as Meg stole her phone, then told Castiel to follow his own diet for his brother and that they'd be fine.

"I still want sweets!" Gabriel demanded, shaking his head.

Cas agreed and hung up the phone. “Let’s get dressed, baby. I want to get up there.”

Dean was already dressed, and he grinned at his fiance. "I already read your mind. Get dressed, honey, and we'll go."

Beaming, Cas threw on one of Dean’s t-shirts and a pair of jeans, followed by sneakers and a quick brush of his hair.

The two men made it out of the hotel and through the drive-through shortly after. Thankfully, they were able to get some good food for the five of them- after all, they wanted to be sure that Meg ate too.

Dean pulled into the hospital parking lot, taking great care to park his Baby.

Cas gathered up some of the food and opened his door. “I can’t wait to see my brother.”

"I know. I'm glad he's finally feeling better." Dean moved, slipping his hand into Castiel's. "Shall we?"

“Let’s.” Cas eagerly headed toward the hospital entrance.

Gabriel looked at Meg. "So you want to jump my brother, who was such a pain in the ass that his wife left him?" He looked up, seeing Castiel and Dean in the doorway.

Cas looked relieved as he met his brother’s eyes. “Gabe...”

Dean winced a bit at Gabriel's words. They were going to have to correct him on that.

"Cassie! Get over here and give me a hug." Gabriel reached for his brother not really moving from his perch in his bed, cuddled with Sam.

Cas handed the food to Meg and rushed to hug his brother. “You’re realty awake...”

Meg took the food, helping to set it up when she got a page. Swearing, she headed out of the room in a rush.

Gabriel pulled Castiel against him, hugging him close. "Missed you so damn much, kiddo." It felt like forever since he'd been able to hold him.

Cas wanted to cry in relief. “I missed you too, Gabe.”

"I promise, I'm okay. I am going to kick rehab in the ass, and then... I'm marrying my sexy, amazing, wonderful fiance." Gabriel kissed Castiel's wild hair, rubbing his back.

Dean swallowed hard, moving to sit down by the bed. He was teary-eyed himself after everything.

“What? But I thought...”

“I changed my mind,” Sam replied softly.

"Apparently, I was convincing, while an asshole going through withdrawal." Gabriel flashed a small smile. "I love you, kiddo. I am sorry you had to go through that."

“I’m not the one who was abducted.” Cas hugged him even tighter.

"Well, never again. Unless Sammich bridenaps me or something." Stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair, Gabriel sighed.

Sam shook his head, watching them fondly. “That won’t happen unless I can steal all three of you.”

"Eh, I'd help you." Dean winked at his brother.

Laughing softly, Gabriel shook his head. "So... Michael and Luke?"

Cas let out a long breath. “I still… I don’t know.”

Dean reached out and took Castiel's hand in his own. The bed wasn't big enough for all of them, hell, it wasn't big enough for three, but they were making it work. "You should tell him about Luke's family."

Sam’s heart clenched and he remembered the video Meg had sent him.

Cas looked hesitant. “I don’t know...”

Gabriel frowned, sitting up a little. "Spill. Meg sent Sam a video. I am almost thinking that we should watch it together, but I am trusting him to... to let me know if I should watch it."

“I think I know what the video is, and you should know. But I just...”

Considering for a long moment, Gabriel looked at Sam. "Should we watch it together?"

Dean moved, hugging Castiel at a weird angle so he could hold him.

“If you’re up to it.” Sam just wanted to hold Gabe close and shield him from all of this.

"I am, Samshine. This is my family. I... if we can piece it back together, I need to." Turning his head, he kissed Sam's jaw.

“Yeah...” Sam snuggled Gabe closer and kissed his head. “Okay.”

Stealing Sam's phone, Gabriel eyed the video for a second before he hit play, hugging his brother to him. Luke and Michael were both glaring, and he guessed it was at Meg, who was, at times, about as subtle as a sledgehammer.

_Michael was nodding, and Gabriel frowned a bit at the look on his face. "Fine, but she fucking knew."_

_"Of course I did. And I knew neither of you was going to give and ask to see each other." Meg spoke, then poured a row of shot glasses._

_Luke gave her a harsh look. “You don’t know the whole story.”_

_"I know Balthazar is still arse over tits for him. After all, it wasn't my name he called when I was pegging him." She handed them each a shot. "Then, I held my friend as he told me how this guy he'd been in love with, his first everything, disappeared."_

_Glaring at her, Michael threw back his shot, then stole Luke's, doing the same with it._

_“Our father, the son of a bitch, found out about them,” Luke snapped. “He threatened to kill Michael.”_

_"Not just me." Michael scoffed, shaking his head as he poured another shot. "No, first he beat the fuck out of me, and when I was laying in my own blood, he told me all about how he was going to kill Gabe and Cas if they were tainted by me. I woke up and he was gone. Cas was in the hospital again, Gabriel at his side, and he... he'd made it clear that he had no problem finishing what he started if I wasn't gone when he got back." Slamming back another shot, he let the alcohol burn. "And because that wasn't enough, he was going to kill Balthazar too."_

_"Sounds like a good thing that he's dead." Her eyes narrowed at his words._

_“It is.” Luke hesitantly patted Michael's back._

_"Balthazar is a stubborn bastard, but he still cares about you." She poured shots for her and Balthazar, watching as Michael sighed and leaned into his brother._

_“Look, I know you’re upset. Go ahead, have your drinks. We can talk in the morning.”_

_"He never wants to see me again," Michael confessed, his voice breaking a bit._

Cas inhaled sharply as he processed his brothers’ words.

Holy fuck. Gabriel swallowed hard, hugging Castiel to him. "They left for us... not..."

Reaching out, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and holding it tightly.

Dean pulled him closer, propping his hip on the bed so he could hold Gabriel as well. It might have been a short time that they'd known each other, but Gabriel was his family as much as Sam was, even without Cas being his.

His face was wet, and it took Gabriel a long moment to notice that he was crying. "Cas... we have to see them."

“I’m still...” Cas had to take a deep breath. “I want… I need to know they’re going to stay.”

"Oh. Er... yes. Of course. I understand." Nodding, Gabriel kissed his brother's temple. "That's fine. What do you want to do?"

“I don’t know... you’re my brother, Gabe. You’re the one who was always there. You matter most.”

"Cas... it sounds like they wanted to be." Hell, was he still high? That'd explain it. Him fighting for  
Luke and Michael. But he knew them when they were younger. His father... he'd been so angry. He'd barely come around Cas... He bit his lip, watching Castiel's torn blue eyes. "I'm still your big brother, Cassie. That's not changing, no matter what. It just explains a lot about Dad." About why they hadn't talked to Balthazar for years, except when they'd gone to the restaurant… the older man finally relaxed when he realized that they didn’t have contact with their siblings.

“My point is… I’ll follow your lead on this. I trust you.”

"Ohh." Nodding, Gabriel cleared his throat a bit. "Sorry. I'm still..." He looked between Sam and Dean before sighing. "What do you think, Samshine?"

Sam leaned in for a soft, reassuring kiss. “I’ll support you in whatever you choose.” Didn’t mean he had to like the assholes, though.

"Did I mention I love you?" Returning the kiss, Gabriel clapped his hands together. "So the plan- they don't know that we know. I'm guessing Meg didn't exactly let them know she was recording the scene right there, so we just try and make a little effort and let them make the rest. If they're sincere, then we'd get to see that. How's that?"

Staying quiet, Dean stroked his fingers up and down Castiel's spine. It was a silent sign of his presence, but unwavering in its support.

Cas nodded and hugged Gabe once more before he retreated into Dean’s arms. “I can work with that.”

Gabriel offered him a smile, then perked up. "So... food? I'm starving. Please say you brought dessert."

Sam scrambled off of the bed to retrieve the food while Cas said, “We did. Dean had a craving for brownies.”

"Dean never craves brownies. Cas, kiss your man for me. That's damn thoughtful." Pulling his try over, Gabriel's stomach growled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean shook his head at Gabriel, amused.

Sam made sure everyone had their meals before he grabbed one for himself. “Smells delicious.”

"This is stuff I used to get when Cas was in here. It's good." Nudging his brother, Gabriel smiled. "Thanks, Cassie, Deanster." He picked up his fork and dug in.

Dean watched them, glad to see Sammy more relaxed.

Cas dug into his breakfast with a grin. “Glad you approve.”

The four men chatted about this and that while they ate. Finally finishing with his brownie, Gabriel licked the moist chocolate from his fingers. "We're getting me out to rehab tonight."

Sam nodded and stroked Gabe’s hair. “I’m going with him.”

Cas couldn’t help gripping Gabe’s arm. “I’ll come out when I can.”

"I know, Cas. I wish I could take time to visit before I go, but... I need to get this done. Put it behind me  
so we can move forward, all right?" He bit his lower lip, hugging his brother close.

"We'll fly out after you settle in. This weekend before I start work up again." Though Dean was going to see how Cas was doing first, before guaranteeing that he'd come off leave.

“I know. And I know Sam will be right there with you.” It was the only reason Cas felt okay with this.  
He knew Sam would walk through hell for Gabe.

Gabriel sighed, kissing his hair again. "Don't let our brothers bother you too much, all right? I don't think they're bad, but I won't be there for thirty days to tell them to fuck off."

Cas gave Dean a knowing look. “But Dean will be.”

"Exactly. If I think that they need to be told off, I will handle it." There was no way he was putting his man through anything that he didn't want.

"You know, Dean, I always put you as the needy sub sort." Gabriel reached for another brownie, smirking as he saw Dean's cheeks heat.

Cas nuzzled Dean’s neck. “Stop teasing him, Gabe.”

Shivering a little as Castiel's stubble scratched at his skin, Dean held him close. Maybe he had that side to him, yeah, but...

"Samshine, can I have another drink, please?" Gabriel considered his pilfered brownie, then set it on the tray with a sigh. He'd done well eating, but he wasn't stupid. He was going to take it carefully. "At least I lost some of the pudge, right?"

Sam’s eyes narrowed as he refilled Gabe’s water. “Gabriel, stop it.”

Hearing the warning in Sam's voice, Gabriel tilted his head a bit. He probably shouldn't push it, but...  
"What? You know I have a dad bod."

Dean glanced at Castiel, "Let's go get Gabriel something from the gift shop."

Cas nodded and got up, trailing after his fiancé.

The door closed and Sam gave Gabe a sharp look.

"What?" Gabriel decided that bitch face was worth bothering him about. Sam was gorgeous.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Sam pushed the brownie closer to Gabe. “I love you exactly how you are.”

Staring at the square of chocolate, Gabriel took a slow breath. "You know, I love the hell out of you, right? You're constantly reminding me, showing me you love me, and it's..." He shook his head. "That son of a bitch just constantly told me how out of my league you were."

Sam swore under his breath and brushed Gabe’s hair back. “He’s wrong. If anyone is out of their league, it’s me. Sometimes I wonder why you even stay.”

"You're perfect, Sam. You're my world." Turning his head, he kissed Sam's wrist. "I love you beyond meaning."

“And I’ll never understand why.” Sam gathered his fiancé into his arms and hugged him gently, relishing that he was finally able to do so.

Grab kissed him, curling around his fiance. "You're so good to me, for me..." he wiggled until he had Sam on his bed.

“I try.” Sam nudged at the brownie again. “Did you stop because of that bastard, or does your stomach hurt?”

"I'm actually full." Gabriel sulked a bit, eyeing the treat. "Maybe later."

“I’ll save it for you.” Sam hugged him again. “This is going to sound crazy… but you smell like you again.”

"No, I... I can smell it." The blond sighed, wrapping himself around Sam. "I definitely was... not me, it seemed."

“I know.” He nuzzled Gabe’s hair and inhaled deeply. “I can’t believe I’ve got you back...”

"I'm sorry, Samshine." Gabriel cuddled closer to him, inhaling Sam's scent.

“Stop apologizing. Just… keep getting better.” A tear escaped his eye and hit Gabe’s head. “Please.”

"I promise, I will." Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel kissed him softly. "I love you, Samshine. I am going to do everything for us."

Sam let out a tearful laugh. “Even plan the wedding?”

"Damn straight." Kissing the tears clinging to Sam's lashes, Gabriel made a soft sound. "I love you, Samshine. You are my Samshine, my only Samshine, you make me happy when skies are grey..."

Sam laughed again and buried his face in Gabe’s neck.

Glad that he'd gotten the laugh that he'd planned on, Gabriel snuggled close to him, letting himself relax.

“When we get to Palo Alto, I’ll put some things together. Can’t believe we’re getting married.”

"What are you putting together?" He raised a brow, tilting his head a little.

“I mean about the wedding. I was thinking of what food to serve.”

Gabriel shook his head, grinning. "I am cooking. It's our wedding, so it's going to be perfect."

Sam snuggled into him with a grin. “Can we have a huge cake?”

"Of course we are. It's a perk of marrying a chocolatier baker." Kissing his jaw, Gabriel stroked his fingers through Sam's hair.

“I want to freeze part of our cake for an anniversary. Is that too dorky?”

"Nope. We have to freeze the top tier." Grinning, Gabriel kissed his jaw. "What kind of cake do you want, love?"

“That’s tough...” How was he supposed to pick a favorite? Gabriel’s cakes were all delicious.

"Tough, hm? That's true. I've got a whole bunch of different cakes for us to choose from. I'll have to have you look through the different sorts, and then I'll make us the ones you decide on for a taste test." Gabriel paused, frowning a bit. "If they let me."

“Baby, we can do that.” He ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “We could even go to the courthouse, get legally married, then have our wedding celebration a little later.”

Gabriel huffed, sitting up a bit. "No. I... I just... well, we can, but I just..." He really hadn't pictured it that way. He had wanted it to be perfect.

“Hey, It’s okay... however it happens, I’ll just care that I’m marrying you,” Sam rushed to reassure him.

"...Yes. I agree." Though he'd been planning everything, wanting it to be perfect. "Samshine? Can you talk to Dean about making sure to watch Cas while I'm gone? I'm just... I worry about him. I'll keep Cas here, talk about something like the wedding to keep him busy."

“Of course... I’ll talk to him when they come back.” He kissed Gabe’s temple.

"Thank you. I know you understand the worry, so..." Letting himself snuggle against Sam, Gabriel nearly dozed off when he heard the door open, letting their brothers back in.

Sam reluctantly stood up, his arms already feeling empty. “Hey, De? Can you go with me to the nurse’s station for a second?”

Dean handed the stuffed animal over to Castiel, neatly tucked down in the bag. "Sure thing, Sammy. What's up?"

Sam ushered Dean out into the hall. “I know you know this, but Gabe wanted me to make sure you take care of Cas.”

Uh-huh. Which meant he needed to talk to Cas about something and get Sam out of the room because he wasn't going to be able to talk to his brother without Sam knowing about it very easily for the rest of their time here. "No, man, I get him being concerned. The family's been through hell, lately. Gabriel especially is normally anxious, and we need to gather the wagons. I'll take care of him- and watch Michael and Luke."

“That’s exactly what he wanted. To make sure you would do just that.” Sam leaned against the wall, relieved.

"Of course. We'll stay in contact too, it should help some of his anxiety over it." Dean reached up, hugging his moose of a brother. "How are you?"

Sam shuddered and hugged his brother. “I got him back, Dean...”

"You did, Sammy. He's back, and he's going to be all right. We all are." Rubbing his brother's back, Dean rocked him a little. He couldn't fucking imagine what it was like. Sammy'd been through hell, finding the blood, then...

“I’m going with him and I’m going to be there. Just... He’s worried… about me getting bored. I told him I’d probably sleep and FaceTime you.”

"His anxiety is going to be in the air. He's gone through a lot, which you know. It's going to be a lot of reassuring him, Sam." And he couldn't really blame the man, considering.

Sam pressed his face into his brother’s shoulder, taking a slow breath. “Exactly and I want… I need to be there for him.”

"Just keep up with the reassurance, and I am sure that it will work out. Now, is there anything that I can do for the wedding?" Dean asked, hoping to cheer him up.

Giving his brother a small smile, Sam thought of Gabriel’s determination to have it all be perfect. “I don’t even know yet. He’s really wanting to do most of it.”

Well, that definitely didn't surprise Dean. The shorter man could be exacting with his sweets, so he was sure with something as big as a wedding... "Well, maybe we can come up with something to surprise him as a gift or something."

“Oh, that’s a great idea. I’d love it.” That had Sam perking up a bit. They’d have to conspire.

Dean nodded, nudging him. "Good. Let me know if you come up with anything. I'll think on it too."

“Works for me.” Sam didn’t let Dean go. “Sorry, I just...”

"Shh. It's fine." Relaxing into the embrace, Dean rubbed his back. "You're fine, Sammy. We'll be flying out at least on the weekends. We'll be there more. I'll get back to work when Gabriel's back home."

“Dean, you don’t have to...”

"Shut up, Sammy. It's happening." His tone left no room for argument.

“Stubborn jerk.”

"Stubborn bitch,” The brothers quipped to each other, both smiling a bit.

Finally, Sam let him go. “Gabe suggested I take a summer class, but I don’t think so. I’d rather catch up on my rest and reading.”

"That's a good plan." Dean patted his shoulder, stepping back. He felt colder for it. "We should check on our men."

“I think so, too.”

XXXXXX

"Now Cassie... I need your help." Gabriel grinned at his little brother, rubbing his hands together.  
Cas narrowed his eyes. “With what, Gabriel?”

"I want to surprise Sam with a puppy. A golden retriever, on our wedding day." Excited, he sipped his drink before looking at Castiel again. "I need you and Dean to sneak in to the ceremony."

“Wow.” He leaned into his big brother. “Sam will be so happy.”

"Exactly. He deserves it, after everything." Kissing Castiel's hair, Gabriel snuggled against him.

“He does. You’re lucky to have him.”

"Very. Now... Cas, as worried as I am about you, I am more worried about Dean. He looks like roadkill. I suspect he's been taking care of you and Sammy, and it's gotten him a bit run down with a lot of emotions he put away to be dealt with later alone." Stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair, Gabriel watched him closely.

Castiel sighed a bit, shaking his head. He’d been thinking for a while that he’d have to take the older man in hand, so to speak. “I have suspected as much. I will take care of him. He talks to me but he needs more physical comfort.”

Gabriel blinked and decided not to read into the needy sub line of reasoning. "Ah. That makes sense."

“He’s perfect for me.” Cas snuggled his brother as Dean and Sam reentered the room. “Would you like me to move, Sam?”

Sam hated to make Castiel move, but he wanted to hold Gabriel more. “Yeah, if you could move over just a little, that would be great.”

Dean watched as Gabriel solved the space issue by crawling into Sam's lap. Yep, he was feeling better.

"There. Perfect. Just need enough space for Dean." Gabriel kissed his jaw, snuggling both Sam and Castiel.

Cas motioned for Dean to come over. “Come on, Dean. We didn’t make a large donation to the hospital so we could have a larger bed in here just so you could stand there.”

"Still sure that was cheating..." Dean mumbled, moving to fit himself in against his fiance.

“Like Gabriel cares.”

"Best abuse of being rich ever. Sammy didn't even fight." Gabriel smirked.

Sam let out a yawn. “This is great.”

"Perfect." Gabriel could feel his lashes getting heavier, and he yawned after Sam.

"Sweet dreams." Dean kissed Castiel's jaw, then laid his head on his shoulder so that he could reach to touch Sam's arm around Gabriel.

Gabe was the first to fall asleep, quickly followed by Sam. As they slept, Cas shifted more into Dean’s arms. “They look content.”

"Very," Dean smiled, something relaxing in him a bit. It was going to be okay. Ugh. Sappy.

“Garth can handle the bakery well with a little help. I just want to be in California as much as possible.”

"I know, honey, and we will be. I just don't want our pets to forget us." They couldn't abandon them, even if Charlie and Gilda were there.

“I know...” Cas looked miserable even as he nuzzled Dean’s chest.

"Or... I'm off of work, Cas. Fuck it. We should go get packing. They're flying, but we can drive. We'll let Atticus roam the car, but Scout has to stay out of my lap. Frodo and Bilbo can have their cage in the back seat." Dean grinned, looking at his fiance.

Hope crept into Cas’s eyes. “Dean, are you sure?”

"I'm sure. Let's go. I'll text Sam so they can get some sleep." Dean leaned down, kissing Castiel gently.

“You’re the best man I could dream of.” Cas returned the kiss before letting Dean help him out of bed.

The two men escaped the hospital room with relative ease, and Dean grinned as they walked through the hospital. "We should send a text to Luke and Michael, at least."

“I suppose so.” Cas linked his arm with Dean’s.

"You suppose, hm?" Amused, Dean headed into the elevator.

Considering for a long moment, the younger man sighed a little. There was so much lost time… “I want them to prove they’ll stay.”

"Yes, but they also might think that you just don't want the relationship at all. You have to give them at least a little, honey, or it's not going to work." Pulling Castiel into his arms, Dean stole a kiss.

Cas melted into Dean’s arms. “You’re right...”

"I do that sometimes. Sure pisses Sammy off." Dean kissed his jaw with a grin.

Considering for a moment, Castiel nuzzled along Dean’s shoulder. “I want to have dinner with them tonight, but I can’t do it without you. Not yet.”

"We can do that. I'm here for you, Cas. Always. That's not ending, ever." Dean headed out of the elevator towards the car garage.

Cas leaned against Dean as they walked, drawing strength from his fiancé.

Unlocking the door, Dean helped Castiel gently into the car. "Here. Do you want to call them tonight about dinner? We could do pizza or steaks."

“I’m fine with either of those if you want to choose.”

"Pizza works." Shutting the door, Dean headed around the car, then got in. He started the car, smiling a bit. "We'll have to see if they like it. What they want on it."

“That works for me.” Cas buckled himself in and laid his head on Dean’s arm.

Starting Baby, Dean pulled out of the parking spot and headed home. He'd have to talk to Garth, make sure he was settled- poor bastard had been running the place for a long ass time basically anyway.

Cas closed his eyes, fully relaxed. “Can’t wait to make you my husband.”

"We'll make Sam and Gabe stop here before they go on their honeymoon." Glancing at Castiel, Dean smiled a bit. He wouldn't be able to take long off of work- hell, he was using all of his vacation now, but he had a feeling that Cas wouldn't mind too much.

“You’re the best.”

Doing some quick math, Dean relaxed as he realized that he'd just be able to make doing the auction if things went exactly on time. That could work...

It didn't take him long and he pulled into their driveway.

Cas reluctantly lifted his head. “I’m thirsty.”

"You go on up to bed, Cas. I'll bring a water up to you, all right? I'll get Baby packed up, and then we'll be able to get driving after dinner." Dean moved, kissing him softly. He'd figure out when he'd sleep later.

Shaking his head, the younger man gave him a stubborn look. “I’m not going to lie down unless you’re with me.”

Blinking at Castiel, Dean stared. "Cas, if we're going to make good time-"

“You need to rest, so you can drive,” Cas insisted, taking Dean’s arm.

"We have to invite your brothers..." He was losing this fight for sure. Damn it.

“Text them. It’s not even noon yet. We can sleep, pack, have dinner and then leave.”

"Only if I can be the small spoon," Dean quipped, pulling out his phone as Castiel unlocked the door. He sent a quick text out to Luke.

“You can be the small spoon.” Cas let them inside and he kicked off his shoes.

Kicking off his shoes, Dean tucked his phone away. A jaw cracking yawn escaped him, and he had to acknowledge that he did need sleep. He hadn't slept properly since Gabriel had been taken.

Cas locked the door, grabbed two bottles of water, and went upstairs with Dean. Needing the contact, he stripped to his boxers and got into their bed.

Stripping down to his boxers, Dean crawled into bed to Cas, tucking himself close. "Love you."

“Love you too.” Cas snuggled Dean close and rubbed his back.

Dean made a soft sound, trying to get a little closer to his fiance. "Drink your water, Cas."

“Yes, sir.” Cas managed to drink half a bottle before setting it back down.

"Switching who is called "sir"? I like it." Dean teased a bit, smirking at the thought.

They both cracked up as they snuggled closer together. “Be quiet and sleep,” Castiel stroked his fingers over Dean’s skin, soothing himself.

_There's my Sir,_ Dean smiled at the thin note of steel Cas probably didn't even realize was there and closed his eyes. "Yes, Sir."

“I love you, Dean...”

"I love you too, Cas. Can't wait to say I do." Hugging Castiel's arms to him, he breathed, counting the seconds of each inhale and exhale, smoothing the to a rhythm close to that of sleep.

XXXXXX

Just after five, Luke and Michael arrived at the house with pizza. “I just want to be careful. Of course, Cas doesn’t think we’ll stay. I can’t blame him.”

Sighing, Michael adjusted his hold on the breadsticks and chicken wings. "I know. I don't either, but... I want to be honest. Lying about Dad's shit, not telling them about our lives got us into this. If he asks..."

“We tell him?” Luke was definitely a bit reluctant, but they owed it to their brothers.

"Exactly. And we need to make it clear we want to visit." He hated having their brothers living so far away so soon, but he did understand. And they would be back.

“Alright.” Luke gave Dean a smile when he opened the door. “Hello, Dean.”

"Hey, guys." Dean's eyes widened a bit as he saw the ton of food they were holding.

"We wanted to make sure you two had food that you would enjoy. Plus, we love pizza and wings." Michael flashed a quick grin, glancing at his brother. "We used to get it all week, but then Luke decided that we needed to go on a diet."

“You were getting fat,” Luke grumbled at his brother. He let Dean take two of the pizzas. “And now I’m starved.”

"Well, come on in. We're going to dive into this. We're hitting the road to Palo Alto tonight." Dean told them, heading into the kitchen. "Hey, honey, they bought the pizzeria."

"If it's any good, I might to ensure they stay in business." Michael shook his head with a smile.

"They're good, Balthazar's is better," Dean told him with a grin, not knowing that he was putting his foot in it.

Setting the food on the counter, Michael looked at Luke. He'd woken that morning with one one of the worst hangovers ever. Worse even than that time in college... and a good part of it was just the memory of Balthazar walking away.

Luke gave him a pleading glance and rushed to change the subject as Cas joined them. “We were able to see Gabriel for a moment. He looked good.”

"I'm glad. He texted us, actually, and explained that they're flying out tonight and you two were driving." Michael took the plate that Dean handed him and started opening the boxes so they could just grab what they wanted.

"Damn, this looks good." Dean grinned, serving Cas the best piece of pizza first. His man got the best.

Cas smiled and sat down with his delicious pizza. “We’re going to leave after dinner. Dean hates to fly and I want him to be comfortable.”

"And I'm not doing without my Baby for a full month. We can cruise the coast." Hell, he could almost  
feel the wind in his hair. It'd be something to do when they couldn't see Gabriel.

"I'm sure that'll be lovely. We want to fly out several times at least." Grabbing his own box of wings, Michael sat down.

“I think that would be nice,” Cas said softly, nibbling at his pizza.

"You like chicken wings, Cas? We got some healthier choices." Michael explained, sliding things over to him.

“Thank you, but I want some of this pizza. I can’t do it often, but tonight is special.”

"Of course." Michael nudged Luke, laughing as he saw his mouth full.

"Mmm... this is damn good pie." Winking at his husband, Dean grabbed himself another slice and a few wings.

Cas grinned and stole one of his wings. “Thank you, baby:”

"Of course." Dean grinned, blowing him a kiss.

"Please tell Meg thank you for the Gatorade this morning and the breakfast. She didn't leave a number for us to contact her by." Michael mentioned a few minutes later. He probably, though not literally, would have died otherwise. That fucking hangover...

“Yeah, she’s like that. She’s my best friend.”

"Oh- we should ask if she'll house sit while we're out of state," Dean told his fiance, dabbing his face with a napkin. "I know she's been half living with Balthazar, but…"

“Already asked her and she’s fine with it. She said something about orgies?” He pulled a face.

Dean raised a brow at him, his lips twitching. "In that case, Luke, Michael, you're going to keep an eye on Meg. I don't want her having sex in our bed and make sure the pool gets cleaned before we come home."

Luke shook his head, wisely keeping his mouth closed.

"We'll make sure it's done." Elbowing his brother, Michael made sure that he'd be busy and he could deal with the shrew. He sighed, sipping his soda. Hell. He still had to figure out how to get Balthazar to talk to him.

"Good. We'll leave you a key." Deal pulled his keys from his pocket and started working the key free.

“We’re taking our pets. We have a young dog and cat, and two Guinea pigs.”

"Ah. Yes, I see your dog begging." Michael smiled, looking at Scout who was begging at Castiel's feet.

Cas grinned and slipped her a bite of his pizza. “She’s the best.”

"Her name's Scout. Our kitten, Atticus, is around here somewhere too." Dean grinned, watching as the kitten put his paws up on Luke's leg, trying to get attention. "He found Luke."

"How'd you get them?" Getting some chicken from a chicken wing, he set the bone on the plate before holding the chicken out to Scout.

Luke couldn’t resist scratching Atticus’s chin. “Very sweet.”

Smiling, Cas finished his pizza. “Dean posed with them for a fundraiser and I fell in love.”

"Posed?" What would he be posing with pets for? Michael opened his mouth to ask as Scout gently nibbled the chicken.

"Uh, we do a calendar every year with work, and Sebastian, the photographer, had these two. Cas suggested I pose with him and... then we had pets." Dean grinned, leaning over to kiss Castiel. "He likes me cause I'm pretty." He teased, winking at Michael and Luke.

“Yes, That is the only reason I’m with you. You’re cute and you feed me.”

Michael snorted, looking over at his brother. "You forgot that car of his. It's as nice as Gabriel's is."

“Nicer,” Cas corrected slyly.

Dean smirked, looking over at Castiel. "You're sexy too, Babe."

Michael snorted softly. "Don't tell Gabriel that. He'd be offended."

“Oh well.” Cas snuggled closer to Dean and sighed contently.

Dean eyed Luke, "You scared of Meg? She doesn't bite without permission." He teased him a bit, grinning.

“I’m not scared,” Luke huffed.

"You've been brooding since we brought her up." There was that Novak huff. Dean's lips twitched a bit.

Michael nibbled on a breadstick, watching with amusement.

“I’m not brooding!”

"Cas wears the same expression when he is. Tug the other leg so they're the same length." Dean turned his head, winking at his fiance.

Cas just rolled his eyes and reached for another chicken wing.

Michael shrugged, looking at Luke. "I don't begrudge her for trying to set me up with Balthazar. She didn't know."

“Look, I know what you’re all thinking, and there’s no way I am ready to date.”

Dean raised a brow. "And just good old fashioned fucking is off of the table?"

“Yes. I’m not that sort of person.”

Nodding, Dean tilted his head a bit before looking at Michael. "So what's up with you and Balthazar?"

Michael inhaled a piece of breadstick and promptly started coughing until it was expelled, landing on the table near Dean. Shit.

Luke shook his head and reached for more pizza. “Good luck with that.”

Michael scowled at him. "You really should ask Meg out."

Uh-huh... Dean sat back, ready to enjoy the Novak soap opera.

“No,” Luke snapped.

"You need to take a chance." The doctor told him, rolling his eyes.

Dean cleared his throat. "So... er... you guys are going to be flying out at least once, you said?" There. Distraction. Though they never did get an answer about Balthazar.

Forcing himself to relax, Michael rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's the current plan. If you two can let us know when a good time is, I'd appreciate it. I'm going to message Gabriel too, but..."

Cas nodded as he reached for a paper towel. “We can do that. The plan is to have Sam with him as much as possible.”

"Of course. I just don't have his number. Could you please give him ours and then we'll go from there?"  
Michael sipped his drink, sighing a bit as he realized he'd truly pissed Luke off. He'd have to apologize, damn it.

“Yes. I’ll give it to Sam as well.”

The rest of the night was... awkward, and Dean was rather happy when they left. He shook his head as he watched them drive off. "I'll go get us packed up, Cas."

“I can help...”

"Of course, but I was going to put you on snack duty. Just put them all in the bag, and then when we're hungry, we'll have something ready." Dean leaned down, stealing a kiss from him.

Cas relaxed into the sweet kiss, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Mm...”

Smiling against his lips, Dean hugged Castiel close. "How are you feeling, honey?" He knew he'd be able to sleep in the car, but dealing with his brothers had taken a lot out of the younger man.

“Exhausted, and I miss my brother,” he replied honestly, letting Dean hold him.

"I know, honey." Stroking his fingers lightly over Castiel's back, Dean kissed his hair. "Look, if you can get the snacks, that'd be a big help. Then we can go, all right? I just need to grab our bags and load them and the pets."

Thankfully, he'd already set up Baby- and covered up her back seat- so she was as pet ready as she could be. Damn, he loved Castiel.

“Okay.” Cas stood up carefully and began packing a cooler with a mixture of healthy and unhealthy snacks.

Just as he shut it, Dean smirked, swooping in to grab it with two massive duffles on his shoulders.  
"Come on, Cas. Let's get you in the car. I've got Bilbo and Frodo ready to go. Atticus is ready to be  
leashed, his litter's set up, and we're good to take out Scout if you want to get her."

Scout stepped up to Cas, whining with her leash in her mouth.

Cas smiled and took her leash. “Hi, baby. Are you ready?”

Barking happily, she bounced around, trying to get him to hurry up. It was time to go on a _ride_!

Amused, Dean winked at them before heading out the door. He was just glad he'd handled most of this earlier.

In half an hour, they were on the road. The sun was setting and Cas was wonderfully comfortable in the passenger seat. Dean has piled up pillows so that Cas could sleep comfortably leaned against the door, and Scout was snuggled in his lap. Atticus had cried for a while in the backseat but finally, he had settled down.

Dean glanced over at him with a small smile. He loved him in ways that he'd never imagined, and little moments like this... He shook his head, pointing the Impala towards California. He couldn't wait until they got back and he could show Castiel his surprise.

XXXXX

Two days after Gabe was admitted into rehab, Cas and Dean arrived at Sam’s apartment. Sam was overwhelmed and thrilled to see his brothers, and he greeted them with eager hugs. “Are you guys okay? How was the trip?”

"We're good. Cas insisted we stop instead of letting me just drive, but we made it." Dean held Atticus in his arms, watching Scout eagerly bouncing around Sam. "How's Gabriel doing?"

“He’s… Okay.” Sam took a bag from Cas. “They won’t let me see him for a couple of days.”

"Oh. Shit. I'm sorry, Sammy." The three men concentrated on unloading all of the pets and bags from the Impala. They got the litter set up in their bathroom, at least, and made sure that Atticus knew where it was.

Sam had already tidied up their bedroom and the kitchen was fully stocked and accommodating for  
Cas. “Do you guys want to cook or should I order in? I’m sure you’re both exhausted.”

"Thanks, that'd... food. But like, not shit we get on the road. Actual food." Flopping in a chair, Dean pulled Atticus in his lap. The cat had been trying to hide under the couch.

“Then I’ll cook.” Sam tossed Dean the remote control for the TV. “You two just relax.”

"Best little brother ever, Sam." Dean shot him a thumbs up, then pulled Castiel down next to him so that he could cuddle in his lap.

Cas eagerly went into Dean’s arms, tired and ready to crash. He had slept regularly through the trip, but somehow he was still so exhausted.

Dean carefully positioned Atticus, but the cat was beyond through with his owners and their shit, and he ran off down the hall. Huffing a little, the firefighter snuggled into Castiel. "Sleep?"

“Wake me up for food...”

"Mm. Sammy'll get us up." He mumbled sleepily.

“Good...”

It only took the two men a few minutes to fall deeply asleep.

Sam decided to make chicken Parmesan for his brothers, and when dinner was on the table, he gently woke Dean. “De… come eat dinner.”

Grumbling, Dean opened an eye only to relax as he saw his brother. "Mm..." He stretched, unable to stop, which disturbed Castiel. "Sorry, Cas. Time to eat. It smells good, Sammy."

“Good. I know you guys must be starving.”

Cas grumbled and nuzzled Dean’s chest.

"Definitely. Cas, honey, wake up. Sammy made chicken parm." Dean gently tugged at his hair, smiling.

Chuckling at Cas’s sour expression, Sam left the living room.

Cas sighed and finally sat up.

Dean rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to his hair. "You need to eat, then we can cuddle more as we visit Sam."

“I know...” he stretched lazily and stood up. “It smells delicious.”

"Good." Dean spanked him lightly, standing up after him.

“Hey… don’t start something you can’t finish right now,” Cas grumbled.

"Oh really?" Smirking, Dean pulled him into a kiss. "I can finish it later?"

“You better.”

"Any time you want, Cas." Winking at him, Dean tugged his fiance to the kitchen.

Cas sat down in the closest chair and inhaled the aroma of their dinner. “Oh, that’s...” he quickly grabbed a fork.

"Sammy's a good cook." Nudging his brother, Dean watched him closely. "How are you doing?"

“Other than missing my husband?” Sam sighed heavily as he poured a glass of milk for Cas.

"Nah, including that. I worry about you. I didn't know that you wouldn't be able to see him." Fuck, Gabriel was probably going crazy.

“I was so sure they would let me... I’m just so worried about him.”

Putting down his fork, Dean eyed Sam before he pulled him into a hug. "How long until you can see him?"

“I don’t know yet.” Sam sank into his brother’s hug.

"Well, we're here, Sammy. We've got you." Poor bastards couldn't catch a break. Dean rubbed his back, "how about we watch a movie after dinner? Big cuddle pile?" He knew Castiel would understand.

“Yeah… sounds really good.”

Cas had his mouthful of food but he gave an exuberant nod.

Dean messed up Sam's hair, then grinned. "Eat up, Sammy. Gabriel'll be pissed if you don't."

“I know he will.” Sam sat down with his own plate and began to eat.

Dean winked at Castiel, then dug into his own dinner. Scout sensing she might get a bite, begged at Sam's knee.

Sam indulged her with a tiny bite. “Spoiled girl...”

Amused, Dean shook his head. He loved how much Scout loved on everyone. She was an incredible dog. "And that's why she'll have to go running with us tomorrow."

Sam lit up. “I was going for a run after dinner. Can I take her with me?”

"Of course. You know she loves it. Just make sure that you bring her water and that she's mostly on the grass. It might be too hot on her paws." All right, so he was an overprotective pet parent. Dean grinned  
a bit as Scout bounced around the kitchen.

“Absolutely.” Sam snuck her another little bite. God, he wanted a puppy of his own.

Scout rushed over, licking at his fingers before sitting on his foot. Clearly, this was where the treats were.

Dean looked over at Cas, grinning. He couldn't wait to see Sammy get his puppy.

He jumped as Sam's phone rang.

Sam didn’t recognize the number and he answered cautiously. “Hello?”

"Samshine! I bribed a nurse with chocolate. I have her phone. I missed you!" Gabriel told him in a rush.

The younger man nearly dropped his phone. “Gabe… oh God, I’ve missed you!”

"Me too, Sammich. Me too. It's... like part of me is missing," Gabriel told him quietly.

Sam could only imagine how Gabriel was feeling after everything. “Me too. I love you so much, baby. So much.”

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you. Have you heard from our brothers?" Gabriel paced the floor a bit.

Smiling a bit at the mention of their siblings, the younger man pushed his hair back. “They’re here eating dinner with me!”

"Good, tell Cassie that I miss him, and Dean-o." Relaxing a bit, Gabriel leaned against the wall.

“I will. Are you okay, baby? When will they let me see you?” He was definitely impatient.

Gabriel bit his lip hard. "They said for the first two weeks, which is bullshit. It's thirty days. It's... I almost left."

Fuck. That was the last thing Gabriel needed. “You can do this. I love you so fucking much, and I’m going to marry you.”

"I love you too, Samshine. I just... it's hard." Gabriel shoved a hand through his hair, biting his lower lip. He had, at least, been able to get a lot of the wedding planning done. Turned out one of the girls in recovery was a wedding planner.

“I know, baby, and I’m so proud. Maybe I can contact the administration and convince them to allow a visit...”

"Hannah, the nurse, says you can text her and we can talk through her." Offering her a smile, Gabriel sighed a little. "It's already part over. Just... take care of Cas, Sam? And Dean... I keep worrying about the three of you."

“I know you do. But they’re here safely, with all the pets. Cas is eating and they look ready to crash.”

"Okay, Samshine. Brownish green female sheep to you all, and I will talk to you tomorrow during  
Hannah's break. Tonight, I want you to imagine me holding you tight, singing "You are my Samshine"  
no matter how sappy you think it is. I have to go."

“I love you, sweetheart. So, so much.”

"Greenish brow female sheep right back atcha, Samshine. Sleep sweet." Gabriel ended the call, then handed the candy bar over to Hannah. "I believe that we have a deal. One basket, weekly, delivered to your home."

“Perfect.” Hannah took her phone and left the room.

Gabriel took a slow breath, sitting down on the couch. He felt fucking torn. He hated being here, didn't want to be here, and just... being away from Sam, after everything. But allowing Sam in would disturb the other clients so he couldn't break the rules. And because he of the too-white teeth, _Mr. have you seen my movie?_ was there, no phones either. Except for him. Asshole.

Sam sighed as he set his phone down. “Gabe’s okay and he loves you guys.”

"How'd he get phone privileges? You said he hadn't called because he couldn't?" Dean raised a brow, sipping his drink.

“He snuck a phone from a nurse. God, I miss his voice.”

"He's resourceful like that." Reaching over, he patted Castiel. "I am not so sure we're going to be up for a movie. You wanna crawl into bed after your shower after your run?"

“Definitely.” Sam picked up his plate and took it to the sink.

Cas nodded tiredly. “Sounds perfect.”

Dean nudged Cas, kissing him before stealing his empty plate and stacking it on his own. "Go get cleaned up and into bed, Cas. I'm doing dishes real quick first."

“M’kay...” Cas kissed him sweetly and walked toward their bedroom to rest.

Dean started to fill the sink with water after rinsing the dishes. "So how long 'til you can see him?"

“Two weeks,” Sam sighed, grabbing the dish soap. “I’m going to contact the administration and see if there are any loopholes.”

"Damn right. Offer to build a new wing." Dean figured what the hell, it worked in Doctor Sexy.

“A new...that just might work!” Sam grinned as he started scrubbing the dishes.

"Sam... I said I was doing the dishes, Dork!" Pushing him out of the way, Dean stole the sponge and the plate.

“Jerk!”

"Bitch!"

They both laughed and Sam slapped his back. “I’m gonna go join Cas. See you in a few.”

"See you, Sammy," Dean smirked to himself, amused that Sam had forgotten about his run. Oh well, she would be fine until they got up, especially as she followed at Sam's heel.

By the time he was done, Cas and Sam were snuggled in the king-size bed. Scout was on the bed with them and a movie was playing on the tv on the dresser.

"What movie did you pick?" He asked quietly, moving to get some clothes from his duffle.

“Cas wanted to watch the Avengers.”

"Good pick. I am gonna take a quick shower and I'll be out." Dean flashed them a grin, then headed into the bathroom. In under fifteen, he'd used the toilet, brushed his teeth, showered, and gotten dressed. He headed back to see if they were awake.

Sam was still awake but Cas was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Dean laughed softly, turning off the lights before he crawled into bed. It took some squirming, but soon he was holding Castiel and Sam. "Sweet dreams, guys."

"Night, De."

Can yawned loudly and rubbed Dean's arm. "Night..."


	27. Paddling

If Gabriel had to sit through another circle group, he was going to pull his hair out. It was getting ridiculous. He just wasn't _Let’s Into Traumatize the Group Again._ He'd made most of them cry with his story, and he didn't want to repeat it. Hotshot movie star wanted to make it into a fucking movie.

He grinned as he saw Hannah. "Heya, Han. How's tricks? Time for break already?"

“Nope. I’m here to take you upstairs for a minute.” She held the door open and motioned for him to go.  
Walking ahead, he shook his head. Why the hell was he going upstairs? He hadn't even paid attention to what those were. "So what's upstairs?"

“You’ll see.” She led him upstairs, to a quiet room at the end of the hall.

Feeling his hackles rise, Gabriel decided that if he was in the first five minutes of about ten different shows he could name, he'd be dead. He didn't like the hallway, upstairs or not, and when she didn't follow him into the room, he nearly freaked.

The room contained a table and two chairs, and a man stood at the only window, his back to the door.

Gabriel debated shutting the door... up until he saw a tall, gorgeous man with thick, silky looking hair- "Samshine!" His man was there, dressed to the nines in one hell of a suit,

Sam turned around, his beautiful eyes wet with tears. “Gabe...”

Gabriel slammed the door shut, then raced over across the room. He only just remembered the window, which was the only thing that stopped him from vaulting into Sam's arms.

The younger man grabbed him and hauled him against his chest, peppering kisses everywhere. “Gabe...”

Wrapping his legs around Sam's waist, Gabriel pushed a hand into his long hair and pulled his mouth to his own. The kiss was filthy, but fuck if he cared. His Sam!

Sam laughed against Gabe’s lips, practically vibrating with happiness. “I missed you!”

"Not half as much as I missed you- how...?" The blond stared at Sam, then kissed him before he could answer.

“So...” Sam carried his man over to the chair and sat down with him. “It was your brothers—Michael and Luke. They made a crazy big donation to this place.”

"Seriously? That's... I guess we're definitely forgiven, provided they behave." Cuddling against his fiance, he gently stroked his fingers through Sam's hair. "God, I can't believe you're real."

“I’m very real and I’m holding you. God, you feel so good.”

Gabriel squirmed in Sam's lap, nipping at his mouth. "So do you. Where'd you get the suit? It's sexy as hell."

“Your brothers bought it for me. They wanted me to look presentable.” He chuckled and played with Gabe’s hair. “I knew you’d like it.”

"You look like sex in a stick. You should wear it to the wedding." He smirked, nipping at Sam's jaw.

“If you want me to, I will.” He closed his eyes and sighed contently.

"Definitely." Gabriel nuzzled along Sam's jaw, smiling. "How long do I have you for?"

“A couple of hours. I brought us a little lunch.”

"Any lube?" Gabriel teased, kissing Sam again. He was so damn glad that he was here!

“No, but I tried. It was confiscated.”

"Hm. Guess they never heard of oral sex." Shrugging, Gabriel pulled his poor fiance into a kiss.

Sam eagerly leaned into the kiss, relishing the intimate contact. Fuck, he had missed his man...

"Is that a yes, Samshine? Gonna let me lick your lollipop right here?" Gabriel purred, grinding against him with a smirk.

“I want to...” he thrust his hips without thought. “But someone could find us.”

"There's a lock on the door. Hell... we can buy a wing or something." He tugged carefully at Sam's tie, kissing down his throat as his fingers carefully worked with the small buttons of his collar.

“Baby...” But Sam rested his hands on Gabe’s hips, his big body shuddering.

"Do you want me to stop? I will. I'll redo these little buttons, tighten your tie, and smooth your hair."

Gabriel bit his lip, watching him. "I'll give you sweet, loving kisses and cuddle you while we eat."

“I would love for you to sit right here...” Sam’s hand trembled as he reached for their lunch.

"I love you, Samshine. Always." Gabriel hugged him closely, rubbing his back. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me no."

“Oh, sweetheart, I’d love nothing more than for you to make me come. But I don’t want to get us into trouble.”

"Ah. So that was me misreading you. Oops?" Gabriel kissed his jaw, flushing a little.

The younger man chuckled and nuzzled Gabe’s neck. “Can’t you feel how hard I am for you?”

"Well, yes, but arousal isn't consent." Baring his neck to Sam, Gabriel made a soft sound.

“You always know what to say to make me hot,” Sam rumbled, lightly nipping his neck.

Shivering, Gabriel bit his lower lip as he told himself not to moan. He loved it when Sam did that.  
"Sometimes it's not even me trying to get you going. I think that's one of my favorite things about you.  
You think I'm sexy even when I'm just being me."

“That’s because I’m so damn in love with you, Gabe. Everything about you arouses me.”

"Sam, baby... I love you so damn much." Kissing him, Gabriel pulled back just enough to sing, " _I  
dunno how you do, what you do, I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better, I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side, for ever and ever  
Every little thing that you do, baby, I'm amazed by you..._"

Sam cupped Gabe’s face in his large hands, meeting his hazel eyes. _“The smell of your skin...”_ he brushed his lips lightly against Gabe’s. _“The taste of your kiss....”_

Stealing another kiss from him, Gabriel softly crooned back to his lover, " _The way you whisper in the dark, your hair all around me..._ " Fuck, sleeping in bed with Sam, his hair splayed over the pillow...

_“Baby, you surround me.”_ Sam’s hand settled tenderly over Gabe’s heart. _“You Touch every place in my heart...”_

God, this man was perfect for him. It was like they were living in a musical with the way he'd sing with him. " _Oh, it feels like the first time, every time..."_

_“I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes.”_ Sam laughed softly as he kissed Gabe again.

Losing himself in the kiss, Gabriel moaned into his lips, and he pushed closer. "I love you so damn much, and I know I keep saying it but I don't care. I almost lost you."

“You won’t lose me. And I love you, too. I’ll never stop saying that.”

Gabriel laughed as he reached for their lunch. "Good. That works for me, and I still demand musicals when I feel like singing."

“Of course. And Cas sends his love. He’s still resting up from the car trip.”

"I'm good with that. He's doing well? Dean?" Gabriel grinned as he saw the fresh lunch from one of their favorite restaurants out here. "Damn, this looks good."

“Mm-hmm.” Sam grabbed a fork. “Cas is good, so is Dean. He’s refusing to leave Cas’s side.”

"I don't blame him. It's been nothing but chaos. Are the pets here? How do they like the apartment?" Taking a bite of his food, Gabriel moaned. All right, so the food there wasn't bad, but he missed eating with Sam.

“Yes! Their first night, we all crashed in the same bed. Scout too. Atty hid for a while but he’s finally coming out.”

Smiling as he pictured their little family, Gabriel resolved to call his brother tomorrow. "I'm glad.  
Though I'm surprised you haven't just been cuddling in there with them. It's been a few days."

Sam let out a little breath. “I’ve needed private time.”

Turning a bit in Sam's lap, Gabriel didn't even try to stop the smirk coming over his lips. "Oh? Whatever for?"

“To get myself off, baby.” Fuck, Gabriel felt good in his arms.

"Fuck. And I'm supposed to sit here, sweet and innocent and just..." Gabriel groaned, push a hand through his hair. Fuck, he wanted to touch him.

“Mm-hmm. I’ve watched our little movies...”

Hearing the low rumble in Sam's voice, Gabriel bit his lower lip, then pressed a hand to his cock. Fuck.

“I’ve missed you so much, baby.” Sam rested his hand over Gabe’s.

"Samshine..." He was hard, nearly aching as he pressed up into their hands. "Me too, so much. So glad I'm in your arms."

“Yeah...god, you’re beautiful...”

Gabriel moved his hand out of the way, giving Sam a look as he leaned back against him. "I'm all yours, too. My tattoo looks all nice. I'm doing sit-ups to keep myself busy." And they wouldn't let him bake, damn it. or make candy.

“Will they let you have books? Can I bring you some?”

"Yeah, I can have books. I just don't like any of the WWII sorta stuff they've got here. That, and Fifty Shades. Not really my bag, you know?" He made a face, sighing.

“I know, baby. I’ll bring you some tomorrow. I know what you like.” Sam gave him a little squeeze.  
“Maybe I can sneak you a little picture between the pages...”

"I can't decide if that's fucking evil or awesome," He gasped, rucking himself up into Sam's big hand. He was just wearing some comfortable pants and a t-shirt, and it wasn't like he couldn't feel every inch of him...

Giving up eating, Sam slipped his hand into Gabe’s pants. “Mm...look what I found.”

Whining a bit, Gabriel bucked his hips up, eager for more. "Samshine, please..." He could feel the thick length of Sam's cock, too, and fuck...

“Shh, baby. We need to be quiet... Can you be quiet?”

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel nodded. He'd be silent as a mime so long as it got him his way. He rolled his hips rolling them against Sam's hard cock.

“That’s my boy...” Sam’s voice was a breathy whisper.

Fuck, Sam's hand felt fantastic. Gabriel bit his lip harder, feeling him tease his cock head.

“Mm...” Sam moved his hand faster, intentionally teasing his man.

Honestly, Gabriel wasn't sure what had come over his fiance- they had little moments where he took the lead role, and fuck, those were just... especially when Sam was in a mood to tease.

“Do you want to come for me, Angel...?”

Gabriel nodded, his lips red and puffy from being bitten. "Yes, Sam... that's..." He breathed the words, more of a whisper than anything else.

“Then come for me.” Sam’s long fingers reached Gabe’s balls and gave them a squeeze.

Gabriel's back arched silently, and he grabbed at Sam helplessly. Fuck these boxer shorts. He didn't even care. He fucking wanted him. Wanted this. He came, his lips parting in a pleasured sigh.

Sam held him as he came down from his high, a tender look on his face.

"Mm?" Looking up at him, Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "That wasn't very fair."

“Oh, I think it was very fair...”

"Oh? And how's that, Sammich? You're still hard." Gabriel cupped his face, kissing his jaw.

“I’m always hard when you’re close.” Sam hugged him tight and sighed contently.

"You're not going to let me make you come, are you?" Snuggling into Sam's shoulder, Gabriel said screw the cooling come in his pants- he'd get changed and cleaned later

“It’s okay.” He kissed Gabe’s head lovingly.

"I'm going to come later, thinking about getting you off, you realize." Gabriel snuggled against him. They should eat, but he was feeling all sorts of relaxed.

“Me too.” Sam picked up a strip of chicken and nibbled at it.

"...Brat." Of course, Sam would say that. Picking up his fork, Gabriel dug into his food. "How often can I see you?"

“They’re still very strict, but...” he reached into his bag and pulled out Gabe’s phone. “They’re going to let you use this.”

Gabriel's eyes widened, and he hugged Sam hard. "Seriously? That's.." his phone at least was a lifeline to his family.

“You have to use it when you’re alone, but you’ll be able to talk to us.”

"Seriously, Sam." Tears sprang to his eyes, but he pressed his face into his shoulder.

Sam gave him another squeeze. “Just think… we’re going to get married.”

"Soon. Under a month. And I can't wait to show you what I've got planned." Gabriel kissed his jaw, sighing softly.

“You’ve been planning… God, I love you more than anything.”

Gabriel smirked at the look on Sam's face. "I made a friend. She'll be at the wedding."

“The one who’s been helping you with the phone?”

"Nope, but Hannah too. I might just invite everyone." Winking, Gabriel began to feed his soon to be husband his food.

Sam let out a happy sound and nibbled at the chicken. “Mm...”

Taking a bite of his own food, Gabriel made a soft sound. "Mm, very good, Sammich."

“Good... I love you, baby.”

"I love you too, Samshine."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean knew that his fiance was getting annoyed with him, but he was going insane. Dean wasn't used to sitting still, and he'd managed for a long time... a few weeks, that is, but he was bored. He ran with Sam constantly, took Scout out after dinner for runs, did the chores- hell, he was sure that you could eat off the floor. That being said, Cas seemed content to read or play with Frodo and Bilbo.

He had just come back from another run when Cas met him at the door. Forgoing a hello, Cas grabbed his arm, shut the door, and shoved Dean against the wall.

Dean's eyes went wide, gaping at him. "Cas! What?" Scout's leash jerked from his wrist as she ran inside for a drink.

Cas met Dean’s eyes with a steely gaze. “You need to be punished.”

"Cas, what...?" Swallowing hard, Dean licked his lips as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on. "Punished? Sam will be home-"

“Tomorrow. He’s giving us some time alone.” Cas yanked at Dean’s pants. “And you have been neglecting yourself.”

Dean yelped, watching Castiel as he worked at his pants. "I haven't, not really. I'm in even better shape, and-"

“You know what I mean,” Cas snarled, taking a step back. “I want you to step out of your pants and go to our bedroom. Then begin opening yourself. I will be there momentarily.”

Holy shit. Not wanting to argue with him, and not seeing a point in trying to talk his way out of this, Dean nodded. "Yes, Sir." He wasn't even cocky about it... too much. He stepped out of his pants and running shoes and did as he was ordered, going towards the bedroom.

Smirking a little, Cas watched him go before he went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He had to hydrate, after all, for what was about to come.

Shit- Dean'd stripped before grabbing the lube. Maybe he was being just a little bit bratty, but he wanted to provoke Castiel. He sprawled on the bed and slicked his fingers. Dean teased his rim, massaging it with the flat of his fingers with a moan. After all, Cas never said he had to be quiet about it.

Eventually, Cas sauntered into the room clad in a pair of sleep pants, his chest and feet bare. He was holding a glass of nonalcoholic wine and he looked studious as he watched Dean tease himself.

Now working three fingers slowly in and out of his tight ass, Dean moaned. He bit his lip, rocking his hips, watching him closely.

“You have been neglecting yourself,” Cas finally spoke, his voice hard. “All of your efforts have gone into Sam and me.”

Dean's fingers stilled and he pulled his lips slowly free of his teeth. Yes, he had, but that wasn't the point. They _needed_ him. It wasn't the same. Gabriel wasn't even technically his brother, even if he loved him like one.

“I did not say stop,” Castiel spoke, the command sharp in his voice. “You neglecting yourself is unacceptable. We will be placing rules so that I will help you remember to do so- and rest assured, were they already in place, you wouldn’t be getting just fifteen

"Yes, Sir!" Biting his lower lip, Dean got back to it, fucking himself in long, slow thrusts of his fingers.

He rested against the dresser and sipped his wine. "Since you haven't taken care of yourself, I'm going to do it for you."

Dean worked his hole with three fingers, groaning low in his throat in spite of himself. He twisted them, watching Castiel. "What are you going to do, Sir?"

Setting his wine glass down, Castiel straightened, grabbing a bag. “I’m going to watch you stretch yourself just like that. I might just fuck you, if my boy behaves for his paddling.”

He was older than Cas, but it didn't matter. Being called his boy... Dean stretched his fingers, watching  
Castiel as he gasped. After a minute or so, he slicked his fingers again, spreading the lube around his entrance before he pushed back inside

“Stop.” Castiel stalked towards the bed, suddenly holding a plug in one hand and a paddle in the other. “Your ass is _mine_ tonight, Dean. Do you understand that?”

Dean’s breath caught and he pulled his fingers free with a shaky nod. Fuck, that was ridiculously hot…

“On your knees, boy- ass in the air, your shoulders to the bed.” Watching as he obeyed, Castiel smirked. He slicked the plug, then pushed it slowly into Dean’s ass. “You’re getting a five-minute warm-up with my hand before I paddle this gorgeous ass of yours. You’re going to count each of the fifteen strokes, and then promise to take care of yourself from now on. Do you understand?”

Moaning as the plug entered him, Dean gave a shaky nod only to have Castiel’s hand slide into his hair, making him look at him. “Dean, do you understand?”

“I… Yes- I understand, Sir. I’m green.” The firefighter licked his lips, pleasure zinging through him with the tug on his follicles.

“Very good.” Setting a timer in front of Dean, Castiel hit start before he began to spank his lover. In their relationship, he was definitely normally the one in control, and while they’d played with spanking before, they hadn’t really set out rules to address this sort of behavior. In the future, it would be understood that he was to take care of himself, and Castiel would be there to help him to remember it.

Dean gasped, pressing his face into his forearms as Castiel’s blows landed- he was so fucking good at this, taking control, and he just ached to give it to him. He almost whined as he took each of the hits, his ass pinkening and then the rose deepening to red. “Fuck, Cas...”

“I expect you to safeword if you need it,” He reminded him, his hand pausing, but Dean was shaking his head, immediately insisting that he was green and read to continue the punishment.

Watching Dean’s gorgeous, freckled ass bounce with each smack, the younger man named a pleased sound. He took his punishment so well- now if only he’d allow himself to learn the lesson. The timer went off, and he moved to turn it off. “Fifteen blows with the paddle, Dean. I want to hear each counted, and then I want you to promise me that you’ll take care of yourself from now on.”

The first blow landed, and Dean jumped a bit as the paddle made contact, gasping. Castiel wasn’t going to just take it easy on him, it seemed. “One- I… I promise to take care of myself in the future, Sir!” This was a punishment, but he was turned on. He couldn’t help it. He felt bad for letting Cas down, but he’d worked himself up with the fingering… Another blow and he obediently counted and promised again, feeling his cock leak.

After the first five blows, Castiel rubbed his hand over Dean’s cheeks. He massaged at his ass before he landed the next set. His boy’s voice was almost wrecked- he could tell that Dean wanted more. He was definitely working on remembering what number he was on now.

“Fuck… I… Eleven! I promise to take care of myself in the future, Sir!” The firefighter fisted his hand in his hair, tugging on the follicles for a moment.

“Color?” Seeing Dean’s hand in his own hair, Castiel froze. He ran a soothing hand over his lover’s side. 

Well, hell. Licking his lips, Dean looked over his shoulder at him. “I’m green, Sir.” He just hoped that he wasn’t going to be in trouble for being turned on for this… right up until he felt Castiel spanking him again, making sure to hit the plug. Fuck!

Castiel’s lips quirked as he watched Dean moan low and needy before hastily counting. Finally, he landed the paddle one last time, watching Dean’s red ass bounce with it. 

“Fifteen, I promise to take care of myself in the future, Sir!” He pressed his face into the bed, feeling his Sir moving to love on him. He almost purred at it, hell, he wished he could, but… Feeling Castiel’s cock brushing against him, Dean looked at him. “Can I have a kiss, Sir? Please?”

“Of course- you took your punishment like a good boy, didn’t you?” Castiel set the paddle to the side, gently pulling Dean up so that he was kneeling, sitting back on his heels. He really was stunning. Cupping his face, he kissed him deeply. “So very good for me...” 

Dean moaned at the words, chasing Castiel’s lips with his own. “Fuck me, please, sir, I-” He cried out as the other man’s fingers found the plug, working it teasingly in his body.

“So lovely… you’re so damn beautiful, Dean, you know that, hm?” Castiel nipped at his mouth, thrusting the toy in and out of him for a moment before he gently pulled it free and set it on the bed. He grabbed the lube, then looked at Dean. “I want you on your hands and knees again. I want to see that gorgeous red ass of yours while I fuck you. Would you like that, Dean?”

“Please, please- Sir, I need you to fuck me.” Scrambling to his knees, he gasped a bit at the feeling in his ass from his spanking.

“So good for me...” Slicking his fingers, Castiel pushed two into Dean’s tight ass, watching as they were almost pulled in by him. “You’re ready, my good boy?”

“Yes, please-” Dean bit his lower lip, rocking his hips to fuck himself on Castiel’s fingers. A smack on the ass and he stopped, whining a bit as his fingers disappeared. Moments later, he felt Castiel’s slick cock head pressing there, then inside of him. “Oh, fuck, yes, please-” Then he was slowly sliding inside of him.

“Look at you- that gorgeous red ass of yours taking my cock,” The younger man rasped, his blue eyes dark. “Brace yourself, Dean. I’m not going to go easy on you just because you’ve been spanked.”

Fuck, this was exactly what he wanted- what he needed. Dean braced himself as he was told, and when Castiel knew that he was ready, started fucking him in a brutal pace that had the headboard hitting the wall. The firefighter’s cries rose with each smack of their bodies together, the thick, hard length of Castiel’s cock stretching him wide, and so deep.

Grabbing Dean’s hips, Castiel tilted them just so, and his beautiful boy was swearing, trying to fuck himself back on his cock for more. He was so damn perfect. “Is that where you need me,” He panted.

“Yes, please- please, Sir, I’m… that’s...” Dean bit his lower lip, whining as his cock dragged over the bed.

“You want to come, Dean?” Castiel growled, and the sub whimpered. Fuck, that sound went straight to his cock.

“Need to come, need you to fill me up with your come, Ca- Sir, please!” Dean’s world narrowed down to Castiel- where he was touching him, the sensation of their bodies moving together.

Castiel’s hand found his cock, stroking it just so- He knew exactly, by this point, how to make Dean come, and he wanted to feel his tight ass clenching around his cock as he came. “That’s it, Dean. Want to feel you come on my cock. You going to do that for me?”

Dean’s lips parted in a silent cry, as his pleasure built, higher and higher- then it slammed into him. His body bowed, and his ass gripped Castiel’s cock in greedy, rhythmic pulses, milking Castiel’s orgasm from him.

Pulling free of Dean, Castiel raised his come covered hand to Dean’s mouth. He didn’t even have to tell him and his gorgeous man was licking and sucking the come free. “That’s my good boy. So good for me. Give me a moment and we’ll get cleaned up.”

It didn’t take Castiel long to grab baby wipes so that he could clean them both up. He insisted on changing the blanket so that they didn’t have to worry about a wet spot before the younger man began to rub lotion into Dean’s skin.

Dean closed his eyes, making a soft, pleased sound as Castiel murmured words of love. He loved moments like this- just them. He’d been taught his lesson, and he’d do his best to take care of himself… even if he might be a brat in the future just to get his ass spanked.


	28. Surprises and Wedding Bells

Thirty-one days after being admitted into the rehab facility, Gabe paced his room anxiously. He had been counting the hours, and so had Sam. His bags were packed on his bed and he checked his watch every five seconds.

Hannah poked her head into the room. “Gabe?”

Facing her quickly, Gabriel reached for his bags. To say that he was impatient was... well, beyond obvious. He was more than tired of being cooped up in here. He'd talked with a shrink about all of his 'issues', was told that he had an unhealthy attachment to sweets, and he was working through it. He'd even been texting Michael and Lucifer- who had apparently started hanging out Meg. Apparently, no funny business- according to his stubborn brother. He had faith that he'd snap eventually.

Michael, however, had only lamented that Balthazar was avoiding him and outright refused to speak to him at all. Gabriel actually felt bad for the poor bastard.

"Do I get a sock?" He quipped to the nurse with a grin.

“Nope. But that gorgeous fiancé of yours is downstairs and he’s ready to storm the place if I don’t bring you down.”

"Ohh, he will too." Making sure that he had all of his bags- well, all two of them, Gabriel took a deep breath, stepping out of the door. He was more than eager to see his man, and especially his little brother, who he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Talking on the phone with his family just wasn't the same.

Gabriel followed Hannah through the building, a real bounce in his step.

As promised, Sam was downstairs, his hair windblown and his body clad in blue jeans and a white button-up shirt. “Gabe!”

Dropping his bags about ten feet from his boyfriend, Gabriel leapt into his arms, wrapping himself around Sam's tall frame. "Samshine! Fuck, I missed you so much, baby!" He kissed him, pulling him closer.

Sam wrapped his arms tight around Gabe, kissing every bit of skin he could reach. “I missed you too, baby. God, I love you.”

"Love you, so much... always." Kissing Sam just as much, Gabriel clung to him. He couldn't help it, honestly. He loved him so damn much, and they'd been through hell. "Can we go home?" Shit, he'd have to get down for that, wouldn't he?

“Of course we can.” He playfully grabbed Gabe’s ass before setting him down. Then he grabbed Gabe’s bags and slung them over his shoulder. “Cas and Dean were cooking something delicious when I left.”

"Of course they were." Slipping his hand into Sam's back pocket, Gabriel tucked himself up against his fiance as they walked. "How's Bobby settling in? How're the pets doing?"

“Everybody is great. Bobby scared the shit out of Michael and Luke.” Sam led Gabe over to Cherry, a surprise for his man.

"...What- You got my Cherry!" Breaking into a grin, Gabriel squeezed Sam's ass before eagerly looking his gorgeous car over. "She's so pretty! Did you get her a fresh wax?"

“I did; waxed her myself. In shorts.” He gave Gabe a devious grin. “And I recorded it.”

"You're utterly perfect, aren't you? Marry me?" The blond teased, moving to steal another kiss from Sam- and the car keys.

“Well, I have plans tomorrow… next weekend?” Sam put Gabe’s bags in the backseat.

"That's funny, I've got plans too." Smacking Sam on the ass, Gabriel smirked at him before moving to climb into the driver's seat. He blinked, realizing it was all the way back to accommodate Sam's height.

"This weekend's wide open, though, unless you've got something in mind."

Fixing his seat and mirrors, Gabriel didn't even grumble about it.

“Maybe.” Sam finally got into the passenger seat and slid his seat back to accommodate his long legs. Then he slid his sunglasses on.

"...I'm going to figure out how to fuck you in my car." It wouldn't be easy, but Sam was his- hell, maybe he'd just ride him. He started the ignition, then leaned over to kiss Sam once more. He had a month's worth, at least, saved up, and his man was going to have to deal with it.

Sam gladly leaned into the kiss, nipping Gabe’s lower lip. “God… missed you...”

"Ditto, Samshine." Gabriel let himself kiss Sam for a long moment before he flashed him a grin. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand, hm? I'm starving for a home-cooked meal and a cuddle." And he was completely sure that they'd be sleeping with their brothers tonight, which was just fine by him.

“Hell Yeah. And I know Cas is dying to see you.”

Hitting the radio, Gabriel turned the music up loud and peeled out of the parking lot, the wind in their hair. On a day like this, he was almost tempted to take the long way, but the need to be home was stronger.

As Gabe drove, Sam leaned over and kissed his neck. “Missed my gorgeous man,” he yelled over the music.

"Not nearly as much as I missed mine!" Laughing, Gabriel stopped at a red light.

Sam took the brief lull to run his hand over Gabe’s inner thigh.

Looking over at him, Gabriel smirked a bit, lacing their fingers together. "Don't worry, Gorgeous. I'll take care of you later."

“Promise? I’ve been dreaming of you.”

"You know that I will. What's my good boy been dreaming about?" Kissing Sam's fingers, Gabriel let go so that he could shift as the light turned green.

“Dreamed about you holding me. Your hands on my body, our cocks sliding together..”

"Mmm... we're going to have to make that dream come true." Gabriel pulled into their parking spot a few minutes later, turning the car off. "After I watch this video of you taking care of Cherry."

Sam unbuckled himself and removed his sunglasses. “I wanted to do something, but I wanted to be sure you were okay with it first.”

"What's that?" Unbuckling, Gabriel tilted his head at Sam. What would he be worrying about his approval for? He couldn't think of anything offhand unless he was thinking of something for the  
wedding...

Sam reached out and cupped Gabe’s cheek. “When I was cleaning Cherry...I wanted to touch myself for you.”

Turning his head to kiss Sam's palm, the blond laid his hand over it. "And you wanted to make sure I was okay with it? Samshine, your orgasms are yours. I love causing them, and yes, I get bossy about it  
when we're in bed, but don't doubt that I'd ever want to see that."

A grin curved Sam’s lips. “Then I’ll wax her again and film myself. Baby, I’m so spoiled by you.”

"You're perfect, darling." Slipping a hand into Sam's hair, Gabriel pulled him into a filthy kiss, needing to taste him.

“Mm... fuck...” Sam reluctantly broke the kiss, gasping. “everybody’s waiting for us...”

"Mmm... so they are." Patting Sam's thigh, Gabriel bounced out of the car, moving to get his bags.

Sam couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face as he got out and helped Gabe with his bags. “Let me take them. Cas is gonna wanna hug you.”

Handing them over to Sam, Gabriel slipped his hand into the taller man's. "Did I mention how amazing you are?"

“I just love you.” Sam kissed him sweetly.

Gabriel returned the kiss before heading towards the door. "Mind-boggling as that is, you're stuck with me, because I'm head over heels for you."

He playfully slapped Gabe’s ass. “I’m starving!”

Reaching for the doorknob, Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Sam. "Tease." He winked, then stepped inside.

Scout looked up from her bed, her ears perking. She was racing over and jumping around him in excited barks and then sounded rather a lot like Chewbacca as her tail wagged excitedly.

Cas poked his head out of the kitchen to check on Scout, but he let out a delighted yell when he saw his brother. “Gabriel!”

Gabriel leaned down to hug Scout, kissing her head before he heard Castiel. "Cassie!" He rushed over to his side, but Scout was right there, rushing between them.

Sam gently intervened, kneeling down to hug scout so Gabe and Cas could hug.

Cas grabbed Gabe and sighed in relief. “Missed you.”

Hugging his little brother close, Gabriel rubbed his back lovingly. God, he still smelled the same. He'd almost forgotten that. "I missed you too, kiddo. So damn much..."

“Are you okay? I know you must be starved.”

"I'm good, promise. I'm definitely hungry, though." Gabriel pulled Castiel's head down so that he could press a kiss to the messy brown locks. "Love you, Cassie."

Dean glanced at Bobby, sipping his beer. He was damn glad that Gabriel was home. The family just wasn't right without him there.

“Love you too, Gabe.” Cas gave him another squeeze.

Patting Castiel's back, Gabriel moved to hug Dean, hauling the taller man up into it.

Laughing, Dean set down his beer, hugging Gabriel tight. "Hey, short stuff. How are you doing?"

“He’s not short,” Sam huffed. “He’s fun size.”

Ah, his man standing up for his dignity. Like he cared about his height. Smirking, Gabriel shot him a wink. "Damn right, Sammich."

"...Dude, Snickers are 'Fun size'. Gabriel's like... a freaking corgi." Which they'd gotten the blond- an adorable little pup that he would be gifted after the wedding when his brother was gifted his puppy.

“Doesn’t matter to me. He’s able to reach the most important spots.”

"Yeah, waist height." Dean yelped when Gabriel swatted at his ass, then moved to hug Bobby as the gruff man stood from the table.

"Damn good to see you, even if you are a pain in the ass," The older man muttered into his hair, patting Gabriel's back.

"Well, not unless you're doing it wrong." He winked at Sam, then patted Bobby. He wouldn't get into the spanking thing.

As soon as Bobby let go of Gabe, Sam pulled him into another smothering hug. He just couldn’t believe he had his man back in his arms.

Tucking himself against Sam, Gabriel rubbed his fingers over Sam's back. His perfect love. He couldn't wait for his reaction tomorrow.

Dean moved to start plating up the steaks- because apparently, Gabriel'd insisted on one of those fancy grills here too. Unpacking the garlic potatoes from their foil packets, he smiled. He'd roasted some  
veggie kebabs too, knowing that the simple side salad wasn't going to cut it for Sam.

Sam gently tugged Gabe’s hair. “Dinner is ready and I’m starving.”

It didn't take them long to get seated at the table, ready to feast on the delicious meal.

Sam and Cas both sat beside Gabriel, needing to be near him. They both had small steaks but focused more on their vegetables.

"I'm almost insulted," Dean nudged his fiance, kissing his cheek. "This is a damn good steak."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Idjit." He, of course, was referring to Dean.

Sam gave Dean a look. “Jerk.”

"Bitch. It is good." Dean winked at his brother, watching as Gabriel dug into his dinner as if it was the best thing he'd ever had. "Now... Gabriel... I made..."

"Pie. Of course. What sort?" Grinning at the older Winchester, Gabriel sipped his drink.

Smirking, Dean shook his head, pointing to the counter where a triple layer chocolate cake sat. "Nope, I made cake, actually."

Sam grinned when Gabe looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. “I think he approves.”

"Dean-o, did I mention that I love you? Seriously. That's... I didn't know that you baked!" And he still had to make the wedding cake for tomorrow! Gabriel tensed a bit, then looked at Sam. "What kind of  
cake do you want?"

Dean grinned, leaning against Castiel.

“Baby, you know me. I’ll love anything you make.”

"Not helpful, brat." Gabriel patted his stomach, pushing his plate away. After all, he had to save room for cake.

Sam watched him adoringly. “We have to save some for later, too...”

Dean stood, moving to cut the dark chocolate cake. It was incredibly moist, with a buttercream frosting. "Who wants cake?"

"Boy, I'm stuffed. I can't eat cake now." Bobby wiped his face with a napkin.

“Just a very small piece for me, Dean,” Cas called out.

"I know, honey." Dean winked at him, then started passing out plates.

Sam leaned into Gabe as they each took a plate. “Are you sure you want to make a cake? Dean and Bobby and Cas already made plenty of food for tomorrow.”

"Samshine, I want to make our wedding cake. It's... it's important to me." It was his art and his dream for them, even if it was something silly and small.

“Okay.” He lovingly kissed Gabe’s head. “I just don’t want you to be too stressed.”

Gabriel cuddled up against Sam, kissing his jaw. "I know. I promise I won't be." He jumped as Dean started to clean up from dinner, grabbing their plates.

“No. Don’t even think about it. You just relax.” Sam fed him a bite of the decadent cake.

Deciding that Sam was determined to spoil him, along with the rest of the family, Gabriel gave in and let Sam feed him he moaned as the sweet explosion of flavor on his tongue and looked at Dean. "You should work for me."

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Not a chance."

Sam and Cas both chuckled at Dean’s vehement protest.

"Hey, Sam? When we're done eating, you should help me unpack." Gabriel winked at him, smirking a bit as he fed him a piece of cake.

“Absolutely. Babe, you’re going to get sick of me.” Sam obligingly ate the bite.

"Not possible." Leaning forward, he licked a bit of frosting from Sam's mouth.

Bobby shook his head, amused. "Well, I'm off to finish off my show. You boys have a good night, hm?"

The younger man sighed and ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “I love you so much.”

"I love you, Samshine." Gabriel leaned into Sam's touch, before pulling back and moving so he could hug Bobby again.

After cake and once the kitchen was clean, Sam had to hold Gabe. “When do you have to start the cake?”

"Soon. Want to help me unpack first?" While in rehab, and since the kidnapping, Gabriel had lost the majority of his Dad bod, revealing more muscle. He wanted to see Sam's reaction.

“I do. Let’s go.” He grabbed Gabe’s bag and yelled to Dean, “We’re going to our room!”

"Subtle," Dean shook his head, looking at his fiance. "You lost the bet. You owe me a hundred."

Bouncing down the hallway, Gabriel ignored the insolent pricks, heading into his bedroom, where he promptly pulled off his shirt, tossing it into the hamper.

Sam was hot on his heels. “Babe, I’ve said it a hundred times. I missed you.”

Turning, Gabriel grinned, then gave a lazy stretch to show off his body a bit. "I missed you too, Sammich. A lot." Instead of jerking off constantly, he'd worked out, since it wasn't like he could work or bake.

Sam set his bags down and pulled Gabe roughly into his arms.

Gabriel gasped, pressing himself against Sam, reaching up to try and pull his shirt off. "You lock the door, Samshine?"

“I did, Angel. Can’t have any interruptions.” That was the last thing that he wanted after he finally got his hands on his fiance.

"Good. I want your hands on me." Pulling at Sam's shirt, the shorter man tried to strip it off before giving up and stripping off the rest of his own clothing instead.

Chuckling, Sam stripped his own clothes. “Gabe? I want to suck you off.”

"You can do that, but... are you wanting me to finish that way, Gorgeous?" Reaching out, Gabriel ran his hands over Sam's muscled torso. "You're fucking divine, you know that right?"

“Mm.” He slid his hand down Gabe’s chest. “You were working out...”

"Well, I couldn't exactly do my usual routine, so I hit the gym." Gabriel leaned up, kissing Sam's jaw.

“Sweetheart, I love you no matter what this looks like....” But Sam loved the softness of Gabriel’s body- touching, stroking… gripping it...

Gabriel's brow furrowed at Sam's words, and the way his fingers slowed as they slid over his chest. "...But?"

What was he supposed to say to that? He wasn’t going to tell him. Gabriel had confidence issues as is, and he didn’t look bad- just different. The important part was that it was _him_ “There’s no ‘but’. I want you happy and healthy. That’s what turns me on.”

Grabbing one of Sam's hands, he tugged him towards their bed. "Then show me."

Sam laughed and motioned to his aching cock. “This isn’t enough?”

"Good point," Winking The chocolatier moved so that he could swallow Sam down. He needed to taste him after so long.

The younger man yelped and nearly fell over. “Gabriel!”

"Mm?" Looking up at him, Gabriel flicked his tongue over the head of Sam's cock, teasing him.

“Oh fuck...baby...” the heat around his cock made him shake.

"Want to fuck my mouth, Samshine?" Gabriel asked, stroking him with his hand as he moved to nibble along the V of Sam's hips.

“I wanna... suck you off,” Sam whined, giving his hips a tiny thrust.

"Sixty-nine? I know that you loved that position before." Gabriel kissed the head of Sam's erection, then stood.

Dazed, Sam managed an eager nod before he scrambled into their bed.

Gabriel did as well, but he didn't move into position right away. He needed to kiss Sam, needed to hear him pant with need against his mouth.

The younger man was all too eager to oblige. He yanked Gabe into a desperate, needy kiss.

Moaning into his mouth, Gabriel straddled Sam's hips their tongues slid together, and the blond rolled his hips to tease them both, his hands clinging to Sam's shoulders.

“Oh, baby... I love you...need you...”

"Love you. Tell me what you need, baby." Reaching between them, Gabriel stroked Sam's leaking cock again, nipping along Sam's jaw. He was so damn gorgeous when he was like this.

“I can’t...” Sam suddenly gasped and tensed as he came, pleasure rushing through him. “Fuck.”

Fuck. Gabriel kissed him deeply, his hand not stopping as he worked Sam through his orgasm. His boy was probably going to beat himself up, but seeing him come apart for him like that was easily one of the sexiest things that he had ever seen.

Sam let his head rest against Gabe’s shoulder. “Sorry...”

Pushing his hand into Sam's hair, Gabriel roughly tweaked his nipple with his come covered fingers as he made Sam look at him. "Don't you dare, Sam. You were perfect. Beautiful."

How humiliating- finally getting to be with Gabriel and fucking blowing it like it was the first time he’d ever been touched. “But I wanted to be good for you...”

"And you were, but if you don't stop beating yourself up, I'm not going to let my good boy suck me off like you wanted. Are you going to behave?" Gabriel tilted his head, watching Sam closely.

“Yes, sir. May I suck you off?”

"You may." Gabriel moved, laying back on the bed. His cock was leaking on his abs, and he was covered in the evidence of Sam's pleasure.

Grinning and dizzy with pleasure, Sam eagerly took Gabe into his mouth and began to tease him.

"Oh, fuck, Sam!" Grabbing the blanket, Gabriel struggled not to thrust up and into his fiance's perfect fucking mouth.

Sam hummed around Gabe’s cock, letting the vibrations work him up further.

Groaning, Gabriel pushed a hand into Sam's hair. "Love your mouth so much, it's..."

Bobbing up and down, Sam simultaneously stroked Gabe’s balls as he sucked.

Gabriel's hips bucked up a bit in spite of himself, and he struggled not to fuck into Sam's perfect mouth. "Please, Sam, I-"

“Mm...” Sam could only hum encouragingly as he worked.

Time passed- Gabriel wasn't sure exactly how much, he was too lost in what his fiance was doing to him. He cried out, and Sam's big arms pinned his hips- after all, his hands were busy. Sam flicked his tongue just so, and Gabriel's come was filling his mouth as his body bowed with pleasure.

Sam swallowed him down before pulling off of Gabe with a soft pop. Then he laid his head in Gabe’s lap, exhausted.

Forcing his eyes open, Gabriel slowly stirred, smoothing Sam's hair. "Love, we need to clean up. I want to sleep with Cas too, tonight- if you don't mind."

“Hmm… De too?”

"Duh, baby. You know he's going where Cassie is. Up. We'll clean up in the shower real quick, then we'll get into PJs-er... I'm changing the bedding, though." Gabriel bit his lip- the ejaculate that had been all over Sam was now all over the bed.

Sam groaned again as he struggled to sit up. “Good idea.”

"I'm sorry, Sammich. I promise after we get home, I'll let you fuck me into the bed- or I'll fuck you, your pick- and we'll cuddle in our come like hedonists and then worry about it when we have to peel apart." Grabbing his hand, he pulled Sam up so that he was sitting at least.

“Promises, promises.” Sam yawned loudly and gazed at Gabe adoringly.

"Hey, I always keep my promises." Leaning down, Gabriel stole a kiss from Sam's swollen lips. "Come help me shower? Save some water for mother nature?"

Sam was all too willing to do that, and a short while later they were in their pajamas and crawling into Dean’s bed.

Dean was stroking his fingers lightly through Castiel's hair, already scooted o the side of the bed- that way Gabriel could lay between Sam and Cas. "Movie, or just bedtime?" He rumbled.

“I could watch a movie,” Sam murmured as he settled between his fiancé and his brother.

“Me too,” Cas agreed happily, comfortable and cozy with his family.

Grabbing his PS4 controller from the nightstand, "What do you guys wanna see?"

Cuddling against Sam and Castiel, Gabriel smiled. "Our wedding's tomorrow. I want romance."

Sam nudged Gabe. “De, find It Could Happen to You.”

"What's that, Samshine?" Nudging him back, Gabriel grinned before tickling him. He couldn't help it, he was too happy.

Trying to ignore them, Dean looked for the movie- it didn't work. He was laughing too hard, though. They were perfect for each other.

Sam cracked up and tried to tickle Gabe back. “Goofball.”

Dean, being innocent, found the movie and snuggled into his boyfriend. He lightly trailed his fingers over Castiel's neck. "They're idiots."

A pillow whacked across Dean's face, and unfortunately, because of where he was, Castiel's as well. Gabriel just threw back his head and laughed.

Cas tossed the pillow back at Gabe. “Grow up,” he grumbled good-naturedly.

Sam shook his head and hugged Gabe. “Don’t grow up.”

"Oh? You like me as I am, hm?" Curling into Sam's side, Gabriel kissed his jaw. He fucking loved it when Sam did that- it just reassured him that Sam knew who he was and loved him because of it.

Amused, Dean smoothed Castiel's hair down. "Hush, gorgeous."

Cas yawned and nodded tiredly. “What time are we getting up tomorrow?”

"Mmm... I have to be up at seven to do the cakes. I'll work in my crunches then, too," Gabriel added with a yawn. Damn little brothers.

They so weren't making it through this movie. Dean yawned too, internally grumbling.

Sam gave Gabe a squeeze. “Can I work out with you?”

Gabriel blinked, looking at his husband a bit incredulously- and yeah, he wasn't his husband, but he would be this time tomorrow, and he was fucking excited, so screw it. "Of course, baby. I'm not on your level or anything, or Dean's, but-"

“Don’t care. Just wanna be with you.”

"Well, fine, then. It'll be fun." Even if Sam looked at him sometimes a bit weirdly. Gabriel couldn't figure out what was going on in his head.

Sam let out a noisy yawn. “This is a good movie...”

"Mmmhm..." Gabriel tucked his face into Sam's side, hearing a soft snore from Dean. Hadn't he just been talking? Eh, he was tired anyway. "Love you, Samshine."

“Love you more, sweetness...”

XXXXXX

Gabriel was up early. He knew that the alarm hadn't gone off yet, well, obviously, but he had to get up and bake. And pee, but that was a different list of things to accomplish. Unfortunately, his brother and Sam were both wrapped around him, and he had no idea how he was going to escape. Hm. Foot of the bed, maybe? His feet were off from under the blanket, so...

He squirmed, trying to work his way down.

Sam immediately groaned and reached for his man. “Gabe...”

"Shh... sleep, Samshine. Gotta make the cake, hm?" He tried to reassure him, rubbing his back.

Reluctantly Sam sat up in the huge bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Okay, I’m up.”

"What? No." He tried to lightly push Sam back down to the bed. Thankfully, Castiel and Dean were both sound sleepers and didn't stir.

“Mmhmm.” Sam swung his long legs over the side of the bed. “Wanna work out with you.”

Sighing, Gabriel climbed out of the bed after him. "You're stubborn, you realize that, right?"

“Yep. And I love my gorgeous husband.”

Tugging Sam out into the hall, Gabriel pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, brat. Always."

“Mm.” Sam lazily ground his morning wood against Gabe. “Love you more.”

Gabriel made a purring sound, nipping at Sam's mouth as he ground against him. "Mmm, and what's that?" He teased, rubbing his body against the thick erection. His own, of course, was completely unlined up, but it didn't matter.

“My dick.” Sam laughed and shook his tangled hair. “Need to brush.”

"...Your dick?" The shorter man blinked up at him, tilting his head a bit in confusion. "...I don't paddle your dick, why would you...?"

The younger man let out a deep laugh. “Come on, gutter boy. Let’s go work out.”

"Oh." He meant his hair. Not the paddle brush on his ass. Gabriel nodded slowly, "Let me get the first cake into the oven. It won't take me long to throw together and we can get Scout and go work out."

“Perfect. I need to brush my hair.” He made a face as he pulled at a messy strand.

"Yeah. Me too." Heading into their bedroom, Gabriel forced himself to behave and start to get dressed for his workout.

Sam mimicked Gabe and put on workout clothes. Then he grabbed his brush.

Brushing his own hair, Gabriel watched Sam closely. "Sam, if I ask you a question, will you be honest with me?"

Sam’s brushing paused. “Of course I will.”

"I've noticed you staring at me a couple of times when I'm shirtless... and you seem, I don't know, like someone took your candy away. Why?" The chocolatier finished with his own hair, setting his brush on the dresser before he gave Sam his full attention.

The younger man’s face fell. “It’s silly… but I liked your dad bod.”

Gabriel blinked, tilting his head a little. "Seriously?" And he'd worried that it had something to do with his tattoo...

“Yeah. Please don’t misunderstand, sweetheart. I don’t care what you look like. I love you.” He just also loved Gabriel’s body with a little more softness.

Gabriel moved, slipping his arms around Sam and pulling him closer. His sweet Sam... "How about I skip the crunches, then? Cause I love you too."

Sam looked thrilled and he hugged Gabe so tight. “I want you to be happy with your body. But I’m gonna love you no matter what.”

"I won't lie and say that I wasn't trying to be a bit sexier like you are but if my man likes me softer, then that's what you'll have." Hugging Sam tight, Gabriel kissed his jaw. He'd had body confidence issues since Zachariah, but the bastard had caused enough trouble. He only cared about Sam's opinion.

“I love you so fucking much.” He gently tugged Gabe’s hair. “Enough to marry you.”

Gabriel made a soft sound, staring into Sam's hazel eyes. "That's a good thing, or tonight at the beach would be awkward, don't you think?" His eyes twinkled, and he grinned up at his fiance.

The younger man laughed and nodded. “I suppose it would.”

Smacking Sam on the ass, Gabriel smirked. "Let's get in the kitchen. You can make me some breakfast while I start on our cake, hm?" He winked, the headed into the kitchen.

Sam eagerly chased after him. “I can. Do you have a craving or should I surprise you?”

"You can surprise me, gorgeous." Heading into the kitchen, Gabriel moved to get out all of the things to make the cake. "I love surprises." From his family, at least.

“I know you do, babe.” Sam began looking at what they had in the cupboards and refrigerator.

Gabriel turned on the music- softly, he didn't want to wake up their brothers- and started to dance as he baked. It was just what he did, and he was too damn excited for the day not to.

Sam looked over at him and grinned. “Babe, switch it to Candy Shop.”

"You are perfect, you know that?" Gabriel blew him a kiss, then switched it to his favorite song.

“Perfect for you.” The song started and Sam began to shake his hips.

Fuck. Baking. Cake. Forcing himself to pay attention to what he was doing, Gabriel let himself dance to the music. His hips worked to the beat, almost effortlessly as he combined the ingredients. "Damn right you are, delicious."

After a few minutes, Sam looked at Gabe longingly “I have a fantasy.”

"Oh?" Pausing as his mixer ran, Gabriel looked over at Sam. "What's that, Samshine?" He was going to have to reward him later- his man was finally working on coming to him with fantasies unprompted.

“Don’t laugh, but… I want to suck you off in the kitchen.”

"Why would I laugh? I've had my good boy do all sorts of delicious things with me in the kitchen, now haven't we?" Padding over to Sam, Gabriel ran a hand up his chest. "And if it involves your mouth on my body, I'm definitely going to say yes."

Beaming, Sam kissed Gabe softly. “I love you so much,” He rumbled.

Smiling against Sam's lips, Gabriel kissed him back. "I love you too, Samshine. Let me get this cake in the oven, then I will eat breakfast."

“Perfect.” Sam lightly smacked his ass before pulling away.

"Fuck." Tease. Were they waiting for their wedding night, or could he pounce Sam after closing the oven door? Mostly they'd stuck to him spanking the younger man, they hadn't toyed with Sam spanking _him_. Sliding the pans into the oven, Gabriel licked at the spatula in his hand.

Sam’s eyes narrowed and he stuck his finger out, running it over Gabe’s bottom lip.

Oh. Shit. Swallowing hard, Gabriel licked along the path Sam's finger had taken. Just like that, he was hardening, ready and willing to complete Sam's little fantasy then and there.

“You’re stunning.” Exhaling softly, Sam turned to check on the waffles.

Staring at Sam for a long moment, Gabriel tilted his head. "Are we waiting for tonight, or can I pounce you? Because I really want to."

A visible shudder went through Sam. “You choose… sir.”

Sliding his hand slowly down Sam's gorgeous t-shirt clad back, Gabriel smirked before he ran his fingers along the top of Sam's pants. "Does my good boy want to get married with my handprint on his  
ass?"

The bloodshot straight to Sam’s dick. “Y—Yes...”

Gabriel's hand landed sharply on the curve of Sam's ass- muted a bit from the fabric, but it got his point across. "Yes what, Samshine?"

“Yes, sir!” Sam moaned, letting his head fall back.

"How close are the waffles to done?" Eyeing the gorgeous arch of Sam's body, Gabriel made an appreciative sound.

“Almost… maybe five minutes?”

"Five minutes, hmm..." Gabriel eyed the waffles, then his fiance. “We'll finish them, then we're going to the bedroom. I have a wedding gift for you."

“Oh? What is it?”

Gabriel smirked, spanking Sam again"It's a present. Now, we're going to start when the food's done- I'll come out, take the cake out, and then come back to you."

“Are you sure I can’t suck you off in here? Or should we wait?”

"Because my good boy wanted my handprint on his ass, now, didn't he?" Tugging Sam's pants down a bit, Gabriel spanked him again.

“Oh God… please, sir!”

"There." Gabriel spanked him again, watching as the flesh pinkened. He started a rhythm, wanting to drive him nuts.

“I love you. God, I need you,” Sam babbled, his big body shaking.

"Shh... I have you, love. Breathe, we're going to spank you, warm your ass up, hm...? Then we'll open your present." Sam's ass was lovely and pink now, and he trailed his fingers over the skin before spanking him again.

“D-Do we have time...?”

"Shh.... we have time. I will just come get the cake out to cool, then come back." Gabriel nipped at his shoulder. "Get the waffles on a platter, and we'll go."

“Yes, sir.” Sam immediately moved the waffles and bacon into the microwave to keep them warm.

Gabriel checked his cake, then set a timer. "Let's go, gorgeous."

“Yes, sir.”

Back in Cas’s bedroom, Cas stirred as he began to wake. Dean was draped over him and he gently stroked Dean’s messy hair.

Dean grunted, opening one eye. "Mmfm?"

“Shh...we have another hour...”

Dean shook his head, leaning up for a kiss. He didn't want anything else- just that and sleep.

Cas happily returned the kiss, his eyes closing again.

The two were nearly back to sleep when a loud smack sounded. "Who's my good boy?"

Cas’s eyes shot open. “Oh no.”

Sam’s voice reverberated down the hall. “I am, sir!”

"Son of a bitch!" Dean sat up, reaching for his phone. Moments later, Metallica filled the room. He'd yell normally, but it was their wedding day.

Cas groaned into Dean’s hair. “No more...”

"It's their wedding day. We can't bitch too loud, or Sammy'll do the puppy eyes. We can tease him at the altar about how he's hurting." Dean sighed, hugging Castiel closer.

“Can we return the favor on our wedding day?”

Laughing a bit, Dean kissed Castiel's temple. "Of course. We'll do it better, though."

“Of course.” Cas nuzzled Dean and twined their legs together. “But let’s stay in bed for a while.”

"I think that's safer, considering they were supposed to start the cake." Dean snorted softly, kissing Castiel softly. "What do you picture for our wedding?"

“Our wedding...” Cas ran his fingers up and down Dean’s skin. “I just see you.”

"Just me, hm?" Smiling, the firefighter nuzzled Castiel's neck. "Want to see me in my Class A's, don't you?"

“Yes. And your extended family.”

"You're incredibly sexy, you know that, right?" Laughing a bit, Dean rubbed his back. "I love you."

Castiel hummed with pleasure at the touch. “Love you, too. More than I ever thought I could love someone.”

"I used to imagine being in love, but it just... it never compared to this. It was something surface wise. What we have..." It almost scared Dean. Castiel was a part of his soul.

“...It’s indescribable. I used to not be able to imagine my future. Now I can’t imagine my future without you.” There was no other way to put it. The love between them...

"I can't picture living without you." Swallowing hard, Dean traced his fingers along Castiel's stubbled jaw.

The little touch gave Cas goosebumps. “You don’t have to. I’ll be here as long as I’m alive.”

"I think we'll last after, sappy as it sounds. We're more." Okay, that was the most chick flick shit Dean'd ever said. He blushed.

“Yes, we are,” he whispered, brushing his lips against Dean’s.

Dean cupped his face, returning the caress. It was gentle, barely there, but fuck, it was tender.

“I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Cas.”

XXXX

An hour later, the house was abuzz with activity. The wedding was planned for about six pm that evening and everyone had their jobs to do.

Gabriel tugged Castiel to the side, whispering, "Did you get the surprise?" He'd been fretting about this puppy, even though he knew they'd had one picked out- but had it gotten picked up?

Cas nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. Your surprise has been picked up.”

Forcing himself to relax, Gabriel patted Castiel on the shoulder. "Good, good... that's... thanks, Cas."

“I’m happy to do it, Gabe. And Sam will be ecstatic.”

"Well, shh... but I don't know if I should do it before or after." Running a hand through his hair, Gabriel sighed.

“Shh... you’ll be fine either way.”

Gabriel hugged his brother, not sure what else to do. The cake was done, and Sam had declared that it looked perfect, so there was that. Atticus had tried getting into the frosting, the adorable furball.

Cas squeezed him reassuringly. “Everything is going to be fine. You’re getting married to a wonderful man.”

"That's the part that I'm not worried about." Gabriel grinned at the thought of Sam. Thankfully, he knew that the wedding was already set up- they just had to show up.

“What are you worried about then?”

Giving his brother a look, Gabriel sighed. Cassie was only trying to help. "...I don't know. I'm just anxious because of who I am as a person. It's a problem."

Cas snuggled him again, nuzzling his hair. “I love you.”

"Almost as much as I love you, kiddo." Kissing his hair, Gabriel grinned as he heard Sam approaching.

“Mind if I steal my husband, Cas?” Sam asked sweetly.

“Not at all.” Cas took a step back and watched as Gabe went into Sam’s arms. “It’s gross how sweet you both are.”

"Have you ever seen you and Dean? It's enough to make someone diabetic." Winking at his brother over his shoulder, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "What's up, sexy?"

“Nothing.” Sam dropped a kiss onto his forehead.

"Nothing, hm?" Gabriel smiled, stroking his fingers along Sam's chest. "Testing out this husband thing, hm?"

“And loving it. You’re already my husband. The paperwork is just a formality.”

Fuck, his man was perfect. Gabriel reached up, tugging him down. "Kiss me, Sammich. You just made me fall even more in love with you."

Laughing, Sam playfully dipped Gabe before planting a tender kiss on his lips.

Kissing him back, Gabriel then 'swooned' in his man's arms before winking up at him. "Now, Samshine... do you want a treat now or later?"

“Ooh… what kind of treat?”

"That's the mystery." Winking up at his man, Gabriel slid his hands down Sam's back to cup his perfect  
ass.

Sam arched into him and sighed. “Mm… now?”

"Mmmm.... good idea. Cas? I'm going to blindfold my man in the living room. You're up!" Tugging Sam's hand, Gabriel headed over towards the couch. Grabbing a tie on the end table, he made quick work wrapping it around Sam's face, covering his eyes.

Sam huffed but kept the mask on. “What are you doing?”

"I can't wrap your surprise, so... this is the next best thing," Gabriel smirked, watching as Scout came over to snuffle against Sam's fingers, trying to get herself pet.

Sam grinned and stroked her head. “Hi, Scout.”

Spotting Castiel entering with a wiggling ball of fur, Gabriel nearly bounced in excitement. Fuck, that was one adorable pup! He couldn't wait for Samshine to see!

Cas came to them, Sam’s puppy squirming in his arms.

Gabriel moved, carefully taking the puppy and setting it on the couch next to his man. It only took a second for the wriggling fur ball to spot Sam and snuffle along his hand on Scout's head.

Sam’s brow furrowed. “What is that?”

"Your surprise." Reaching up, Gabriel removed the blindfold so that Sam could see.

Grinning, Dean slipped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. Just wait until Gabriel saw his corgi! They'd do that after Sam's surprise, of course.

Sam gasped loudly at the pup, who was shaking and began crying. “Oh, it’s okay...” he scooped her up and snuggled her to his chest. “Shh, shh...”

Gabriel reached out, gently stroking her ears. "It's all right, darling. This is your Daddy, hm? He's going to love you to pieces."

Sitting down, Scout tilted her head before moving to sniff at the puppy, propping herself on the couch so she could reach.

Sam had tears in his own eyes as he snuggled the pup. “Look, Scout. A puppy.”

"Yep. She's all yours. She's a sweetie, from what I hear." Gabriel smiled, watching as the puppy snuffled at Sam's hair, then nibbled at it.

Wagging, Scout spun in an excited circle.

“She’s really mine?” Sam looked at his husband adoringly. “Baby....”

"Of course she is, Samshine. She's a bit early, but we... I wanted to do something for you to make you really happy." Gabriel leaned forward, stealing a kiss only for the pup to lick at their mouths.

The younger man laughed and kissed Gabe deeply. “This is... I love you so much!”

"I love you too, Samshine." Gabriel kissed him back, smiling against his lips "Now, Cassie and Dean helped."

He beamed at their brothers. “Thanks, guys!”

Cas returned Sam’s smile and patted Gabe’s back. “And we have a gift for you, Gabe”.

"What?" Gabriel blinked, tilting his head at his brother as Dean reentered with- "Oh my holy fuck, you got me a corgi!" Bounding to his feet, he took the adorable Pembroke Welsh pup from Dean's arms.

Cas’s face hurt from smiling so much. “Surprise.”

"Oh, you are the cutest little-" Gabriel held the pup up, checked, then continued, "Dude I have ever seen, yes you are!" He moved, hugging Castiel tightly. "Dean, come hug me! My arms are full!"

Sam's puppy barked at the excitement, wiggling.

Sam stood up with his adorable puppy and insisted on hugging Cas again. “This is the best surprise...”

"Well, Gabriel thought of the puppy. He's been plotting her for ages. The corgi... well, Gabriel's part corgi himself." Dean laughed when Gabriel just stuck his tongue out, too busy with his puppy and hugging to care.

“Best wedding day ever!” Sam held his puppy up and kissed her wet nose.

Wiggling, she licked at him. "She loves to sniff around, Sam. We let her have that hoody you're missing to lay on, so she could get used to your scent, but she's gonna be one of those dogs trying to sniff the  
world. And chew it." Dean grinned, shaking his head.

"Hm. That's smart." Gabriel kissed the corgi, moving to sit down on the couch.

“I love her already. And I blamed Gabe for the missing hoodie!”

"Hey, I told you that it was in the laundry." Gabriel huffed. "I stole the black Stanford one." He stroked the puppy's ears, laughing as she tried to nibble on his fingers. "Candy, you hear what I'm marrying? Such suspicion! Such distrust!"

"I know, especially when you flew his bestie in for his wedding!" Charlie huffed, putting her hands-on her hips.

“Charlie!” Sam grabbed Charlie with his free arm.

She yelped, then laughed, eagerly hugging him back. "And you thought that you'd get married without me!" Brat. The redhead tugged a lock of his hair to punish him.

“Ow! I’ll sic my attack dog on you!”

"Please! I wanna hold her!" She stole the puppy from his arms, kissing her furry head.

Sam laughed, watching the puppy sniff at her, nibbling at her chin. “She’s my baby. And did you see Gabe’s puppy?”

"I did! Gilda and I are going to be helping with the pups while you are busy." Charlie headed him the pup back.

“You’re awesome.” Sam dropped a kiss on her head before he resumed fussing over his puppy.

The rest of the day was a flurry of activity, and before Gabriel knew what was happening, he was in a tux, and not being allowed to see his husband. "Cas, is he serious about not seeing my suit ahead of time?"

“It would seem so. Dean says that Sam is old-fashioned in this respect.”

"...Did he get a special suit? That's why the tailor wasn't surprised when I called!" Gabriel bounced, texting Sam. _I am so damn excited to call you my husband._

Sam’s reply came quickly. **I feel the same about you. You’re all mine.**

_Thanks for making me invite Michael and Lucifer. And for inviting Balthazar. Perfect chance for the hotheads to talk. Is it time yet? Damn, half an hour, baby._

**Longest half hour of my life. But it’s almost time!**

_Soon you'll be in my arms. I can't wait to see what you're wearing._ Fuck knew, Sam was already sexy as hell in a suit. On their wedding day, Gabriel was going to have to fight the urge to scale him right then and there.

**You’ll love it, I promise.**

Grinning at his phone a bit, Gabriel paced the small room they were in. _Baby, you know I'm going to fucking love it. How's your ass?_

**Perfect like always.** Then a few minutes later, Sam went him a picture of only his ass in the tuxedo.

"...Fuck. He's so not wrong. That's..." Gabriel stared at his phone for a long moment before sending Sam one of his crotch.

Sam’s response was immediate. He sent a picture of his aching cock tenting his boxers.

_Fucking gorgeous. I can't get away from Cassie to send you one._ Gabriel looked up at his brother. "I still can't believe that you got me Candy."

“You’ve always wanted a corgi. I couldn’t resist.”

"She's amazing and is going to be spoiled as much as Scout is. Is Scout ready with the rings?" Gabriel sent one last _I love you_ to Sam before tucking his phone away

“I hope so,” Cas laughed, nudging his big brother. “Dean has been working with her religiously.”

"Good, good. Sam mentioned it once before, and I don't think that he knows that I remembered, so I want to surprise him." Checking his hair in the mirror, Gabriel cleared his throat. Damn, he looked like  
he was about to get married or something.

“He’ll love it.” Cas scratched Candy’s head. “I’m so happy for you, Gabe.”

"I am too. And for you. I can't wait to see you marry Dean. It'll be incredible." Hugging his little brother, Gabriel took a slow breath. "Almost time."

“It is. We should go to the car.”

"We should." Gabriel straightened his tie, then headed towards the door. He was marrying Sam, and nothing was going to stop him.

In his own room, Sam was anxiously pacing as Dean grabbed the keys to Baby. “I’m getting married...”

Dean laughed a little, watching him. His brother looked good, even with his hair a ton longer than it needed to be. The suit fit him like a glove- as did Dean's. Perks of having a bespoke suit or something.  
"That you are, Sammy, that you are. I thought that was what all this prep work was for."

“I just... it’s really happening!”

"It is. You're getting married to Gabriel, who you've already got your initials on." Reaching out, Dean rubbed his brother's shoulder.

“And I’m getting his initials on me. But he doesn’t know yet.”

"Are you? He'll freak the hell out over that." Hell, Dean could already picture it. Sam, despite being more conservative than his soon to be husband, was a perfect match for Gabriel.

“I’m just not looking forward to the process. You know I’m a wimp.”

"You'll live. Hell, you get a tattoo, maybe I'll get one." Hm... he wondered what Castiel would think of that. Fuck, he'd love to see his reaction.

“You can go with me!” Sam followed Dean out to the car.

"That works. We'll go to Gabriel's artist. She's got skills." Climbing into the car, Dean grinned at the thought.

The ride to the beach seemed to last forever, and yet they were there in an instant. From the car Sam could see their family and friends mingling.

"You meeting him at the altar, or is he walking down the aisle?" Dean asked, opening the car door.

“Actually...I was thinking you could walk me down the aisle, de.”

Oh hell. Dean froze, and tears sprang to his eyes despite his every intention otherwise. "...Of course,

Sammy. I'll give you away." He couldn't help himself. He reached over, pulling his kid brother into a tight hug. "You and Gabriel deserve this, Sam. Every moment of happiness."

“I love you, Dean.” He hugged his big brother tight. “You’re the best brother.”

"Nah... pretty sure that's you, Brat." Patting his shoulder, Dean hugged his brother for a long moment. "I think that's our cue. Gabriel's at the altar."

“He is...?” Sam swiped at his eyes.

"He is. You ready to be a married man?" Grinning, Dean wiped at his own eyes. Damn brothers, anyway. "They're about to start the music." He was still stunned that Gabriel'd managed a stringed band for this, but they were set and waiting for their signal to start playing.

“I’m ready.” Sam looped his arm through Dean’s. “I’m so ready.”

Gabriel nearly swallowed his tongue as he saw Sam being walked up the aisle by Dean. He was gorgeous, and that look on his face- Gabriel was crying, and hell if he even cared. This was the love of his life, and he was allowed. Castiel was standing next to him, and he grinned in spite of himself. Their family and friends were gathered around, and it was perfect.

They finally reached the end of the aisle and the justice of peace called out, “Who gives this man to be married?”

"I do." Dean swallowed hard, patting Sam's arm. He did his best not to look at Castiel, who was looking way too good in his suit. In a moment later, he was putting Sam's hand into Gabriel's.

Sam let go of his brother and moved to stand in front of Gabe while Dean took his place as Sam’s best man. “You’re beautiful, Gabe...”

"Not half as beautiful as you are, Sam." Gabriel squeezed Sam's hands gently, smiling up at him. Their family and friends were seated, and in an empty chair in the front, next to Bobby, was a picture of Adam- one of the last they'd taken of him before the accident, wide and smiling.

As the justice spoke of love and commitment, Sam stared into Gabe’s eyes and held his hands tightly.

Gabriel tried to focus on the ceremony, but it was all Sam. He was all he could think about, and then they were being told that they could kiss, and fuck it. Pulling Sam into a deep kiss, Gabriel gasped as  
he was dipped like some damsel but it was fucking perfect. Everyone was cheering.

Sam broke the kiss first and he kissed Gabe’s nose. “Hello, husband.”

"Hello, Hubby." Laughing, the blond threw his arms around Sam's waist. "I love you!"

“Love you, too!” Sam brought him back upright and had to wipe his tears away.

Gabriel had to wipe at his own tears. "Um... I don't know if you noticed..." he glanced at the picture. Scout was wagging at Castiel's feet, thrilled to have been a good girl and brought the rings.

The younger man turned his head, and when he saw the chair he burst into new tears. “Gabe...”

Gabriel felt his face heating, and he hugged his husband tightly. "I love you, Samshine. Adam's important to you. I wanted... it was the only thing that I could think of."

Sam buried his face in Gabe’s neck. “I love it. I love it so much.”

"I love you, Samshine. Always." Rubbing his back, Gabriel kissed his hair gently. He'd been a bit worried about Sam's reaction, but judging by this, he'd made the right call.

“You’re my everything.” He sniffled and tried to reign in his emotions.

"And you're mine, love." Gabriel jumped as Bobby hugged them both. Their family was already raising a little hell, setting up their party.

Sam gladly hugged Bobby, his smile radiant. “Bobby, did you see Adam’s picture?”

"I definitely did. That's part of what my job was today." Bobby hugged him tight, rubbing his back.

Dean wiped at his eyes, watching them. He'd been so damn choked up this entire ceremony and seeing the picture of Adam...

“I’m so glad you did. And I’m thankful you’re here,” he murmured to his surrogate father.

Bobby coughed, wiping at his eyes. "You know I wouldn't be anywhere else. I... you're my boy."

“And I love you, Bobby.” Sam couldn’t resist hugging him again.

Hugging his moose of a son back, Bobby rubbed his back. "I love you too, kiddo."

Cas snuck up behind them. “Hey, Gabe. Dean is making a beeline for the pies.”

"Are we surprised?" Gabriel swept his brother into a hug, grinning from ear to ear.

“I suppose not.” Cas squeezed his big brother.

"Soon this will be you!" Clapping his brother on the back, Gabriel grinned. "Let's go stop your man from eating pie before it's time."

“An excellent idea,” Cas confirmed, making Sam laugh.

Dean looked up as the three men approached, quickly swallowing the slice of pie he'd just crammed into his mouth.

He wasn’t fast enough to miss Sam’s notice. “Dean,” the younger man groaned loudly.

"Mmf?" He made a face, grunting as he pulled his fiance close.

Gabriel snickered, his lips twitching with amusement.

"You're insufferable," Cas teased his fiancé.

"How am I- you know what? Fair. I earned that pie." Dean told him firmly, shaking his head. He was laughing, though, and Gabriel laughed.

"Fair."

Sam slapped him on the back. "You know, I'm hungry too."

"Well, then we should eat!" Gabriel grabbed his hand, tugging him towards their table.

Laughing, Sam followed his man eagerly.

The party went great- the food and dancing were great, as was the wine- Sam's favorite, of course- was perfect. Gabriel looked over at his husband, grinning a bit. "So when do we leave for our honeymoon?"

Leaning over, Sam kissed him softly. “First thing in the morning.”

"No hints?" He teased, letting his lips tease Sam's back. "We promised to be back for the auction.”

“And we will be. I promise.”

"Well, since my husband is so sure..." Gabriel kissed him again. "I want to get out of here."

“Yeah?” Sam brushed his hair back. “Then Let’s say our goodbyes.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Gabriel stood. "Thank you all for attending, it was terrific! Please stay, eat, and be merry! We'll see you all later!"

Sam missed Gabe’s head and laughed. “We love all of you. Have fun!”

Dean shook his head as he watched the pair rushing to their car. Not exactly subtle, but he couldn't blame them.

Heading towards the car and tugging his _husband_ after him, Gabriel struggled not to bounce. He was too damn happy.

Cas watched as their brothers left, hands linked and smiles abound. “I’m so happy for them.”

"Mm. Me too. Dance again?" Standing, Dean held out a hand to his fiance, his eyes twinkling.

“I would love to.” Cas moved into his fiancé’s arms.

Humming softly to himself, Dean danced with him, smiling as he recognized the song playing. After a moment, he softly began to sing, " _A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_..."

Blushing, Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder as they danced. How has he wound up with someone who loved him so?

"I love you, honey." Cupping his face, he kissed him softly as the song played

“And I love you, Dean.” Cas melted into the kiss, shivering.

"Cold?" Dean bit his lower lip, stroking Castiel's hair back from his face.

“I’m fine. Just don’t let me go...”

Smiling, the green-eyed man kissed him gently. "You know that's never going to happen, love."

Smiling against Dean's lips, Castiel kissed him back. “Promise?”

"I promise you, baby." He kissed his jaw, pulling back. "Ready to go home?"

“I would go anywhere with you.” 

Slipping his hand into Castiel's, Dean stepped back. Most of the people were already heading out, and they said a few quick goodbyes before heading for the Impala.

As they drove home, with the sun setting before them, Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and smiled.

A year ago, he was dying.

A year ago, he had completely given up.

A year ago, he had no future.

Now he had Dean, their brothers, and a family who loved him.

How could he ever want anything more?


	29. Auction

Dean grumbled to himself, huffing a bit as he looked in the mirror. He hadn't seen Castiel since his start of shift the day before, and it was annoying, to say the least. Bobby'd been raving over Gabriel's cake- so at least Gabriel and Sam had made it back from their vacation to the Bahamas. Sam was sporting some new ink, the rat bastard. They were supposed to go together, but nooo. His jerk of a brother had gotten tatted up while on his hone-

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Dean told himself to stop being bitchy because he was nervous. Still, he was shirtless, his chest bare except for the suspenders from his bunker pants. At least he knew that Castiel was out there- Cole had been generous enough to point out that Lisa was out there with a fat stack of cash.

Entering the auction, Gabriel whistled a bit at the fancy stage and ballroom. "Dean-o never mentioned it was this fancy, Samshine."

Sam had his arm slung around Gabe’s shoulder and he kissed his husband’s head. “Have to make the wealthy people comfortable,” he joked.

"Uh-huh. You good, Cassie?" Gabriel grinned shamelessly at his brother, snuggling into his husband's side.

“I am.” He was a little nervous but he had his money and he was going to outbid anyone.

"Oh, look. It's our darling brothers. Oh- and is that Balthazar in Michael's arms?" Gabriel reached out, patting his shoulder.

“That’s… a thinker,” Sam observed, but no one could deny that Michael looked… happy. They both did.

Leaning over, Michael stole a kiss from Balthazar, and Gabriel smirked evilly. "Well, well... looks like they worked it out."

“It does.” Cas squirmed restlessly. “I want to see Dean.”

"You are in luck. They're about to come out and drum up some money." Rufus smirked from behind the three men.

If only Rufus knew... Cas just nodded and tried to settle down in his chair.

There was a bawdy announcement- each of the firefighters brought out on stage to do a turn.

Unfortunately for Castiel, Dean was definitely one of the firefighters who drew the most interest before he was handed a boot and sent out into the crowd.

When Dean came to their table, Cas made a little show of stuffing a wad of cash into the boot. Then he gave his fiancé a little kiss.

"Careful, Cas." Dean glanced around, his green eyes bright. "Wouldn't want anyone to get any ideas." As much as Dean hated it. There were some douche bags in the room.

“Hmm.” Cas glanced around before whispering, “Love you.” Then he sat back down.

"Love you too, Cas." He winked at him, then headed off to make some money.

Gabriel watched as Dean easily worked the room, his boot quickly starting to fill up with money. "Is that Lisa at the front table?" He mumbled to his husband

Sam looked, then nodded tightly. “It is.”

Catching sight of her, Dean offered her a small smile. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be able to avoid her. Before long, he'd reached her table. "Hello, Lisa."

“Dean,” she purred, adding money to his boot.

"Thanks for the donation. You know, Cole's single." He offered with a grin.

“I’m not interested in Cole.” She shrugged, sipping at her glass of champagne.

"Ah. Er... well, enjoy the auction." He told her with a grin, turning to go make the rounds.

Cas tried to remain settled beside his brothers. “I don’t like her.”

"I know, Cassie. She hasn't listened very well to your too polite fiance's nice way of telling her to fuck off." Gabriel patted his hand, leaning against Sam a bit.

“No, she hasn’t.” The younger man only began to calm down when the spotlight shined on the stage and he knew the auction was about to start.

Stepping into the spotlight, Ellen grinned. "Good evening! Welcome to the third annual First Responder's Auction! I'm Ellen, and I help to organize this every year. We've added a few police officers this year if you prefer handcuffs to hoses." She gave a bawdy wink. "We've picked a special charity this year, Heartbrothers, founded by one of our favorite local business owners, Gabriel Novak with the help of his brother Castiel. It helps to provide housing and travel expenses, as well as to pay medical bills for children with Cardiac issues. We've got a group of delicious men and women willing to give up an evening of their time in return for your help! We've had each of them pick a special date to do with you, from cooking you a homemade dinner to LARPing- I don't know what that is, but it sounds entertaining! I promise, they're all well worth your money, so spend generously- after all, it's for the children!"

The crowd went wild and Benny and Cole were the two who began the auction. Benny raised close to three thousand, while Cole was close behind with two grand.

"Damn. I think it's a good thing we brought extra money." Gabriel tilted his head a bit. "Dean's done this before, right? I wonder what happened then. You know how much his bid was before?"

Sam nodded. This whole thing was deliberately targeted to those with extra in their pockets. “He usually raises more than five thousand.”

"Hmm... that'll be interesting." He blinked as Charlie raced in, clutching her purse.

"Did I miss her? Did Gilda go yet?!" Charlie panted, staring at the stage. Gilda'd gone back to work, the two women having made the decision to work like Gabriel and Sam until Charlie finished her schooling. Lots of visits, to say the least.

Sam shook his head. “No, you made it. Breathe.”

Smoothing her dress, Charlie sat down next to Sam. "Good. Cas, which one with Lisa? I wanna scope out our competition."

Cas pointed to Lisa's table and squeezed Charlie’s arm. “The raven-haired woman.”

"Ohhh... she's pretty." Frowning a little, Charlie tilted her head, watching as the next pair of firefighters came out. The guy had a serious mullet though. She blinked as an immediate bid was shouted out to  
buy him. "That's Garth's boyfriend? Huh. Good for them."

"Now, Cas, are we going to let the bidding run on Dean a bit to build excitement, or...?" Gabriel looked over at his brother.

“I don’t care either way. I’ll win.” Castiel wasn’t intending on letting someone else- especially _her_ have his man.

Hm. Apparently, Cassie hadn't liked Charlie's assessment of Lisa's appearance. She wasn't wrong- Lisa was rather lovely, with her long dark hair styled in long waves that spilled over her shoulders- bared by  
a little black dress. "I know, Cas. Don't worry. Hey- I think that's Gilda!"

And Charlie was off. Gabriel grinned as she headed towards the stage, bidding on Gilda before they even called for the first bid.

"I bid five thousand dollars and my heart, if she'll have me." Charlie bit her lip, holding up a shiny little thing in her hand. A ring.

The audience erupted as Gilda gasped and held her hand to her mouth. “Say Yes!” Someone shouted from the back.

Ellen pronounced Charlie the winner and shooed Gilda towards her. Charlie was bright red, blushing darkly as she held out the ring.

Shaking, Gilda helped Charlie slip the ring on her finger. Then she kissed her fiancée, laughing.

Charlie hugged her close, pressing her face into her shoulder. "I was so nervous!"

“I love you, Charlie.” Gilda kissed Charlie’s head. “Love you so much!”

"I love you too!" Charlie kissed her back, and Gabriel laughed as the two women looked at each other, then took off running towards the door.

The auction continued rather mildly after that until Dean was brought on stage. Cas immediately sat up straighter.

"And ladies and gentlemen, this is our prize fireman, Dean Winchester. Dean is six feet, two inches of delicious man, and he really knows how to handle his hose. His date includes a homemade meal and candlelight. Shall we start the bid with one thousand?"

Lisa raised her hand, grinning as she looked Dean over.

Cas raised his hand as well, a glower forming on his face.

"Twenty thousand." She called, and a few of the other people cut their bids, realizing that they stood no chance. She raised a brow at Castiel, smirking.

Annoyed, Cas intended to shut her down with his one million dollar bid, but before he could a familiar voice yelled out.

"Five million dollars!" Lucifer looked especially pleased with himself as he held up his paddleboard.

Dean choked, his eyes going wide when Micheal shoved him a bit. "Six."

Nodding, Luke nudged his brother back. “Six million!”

"Uh... do we have any other bidders?" Ellen asked, stunned. Who the hell were these people?

Lisa was glaring at the pair of them. "Six and a half!"

A few heads shook and Luke stood up, pulling a check from his suit jacket. He calmly approached the stage and handed the check to Ellen. “Ten million,” he said softly. He knew it could in no way make up for the way he stupidly acted toward his brothers, but it was a small gesture.

Gabriel smacked his brother's arm, "Did they just...?"

Cas was trying to breathe evenly as he stared at the stage. “Gabe...”

"I'm afraid that he is a gift for our younger brother, Castiel." Michael motioned towards him, smirking as Dean yelled, "Sold!"

Everyone erupted into thunderous applause as Cas stood and headed toward the stage.

Dean swept Castiel into his arms, covering his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Melting into the kiss, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

Watching them, Michael fist-bumped Luke. He was glad that they'd pulled this off. "You should ask Meg to dance. I saw her here earlier."

Luke gave his brother a look before he glanced over at Meg. His brother might not know where she was, but him… He always seemed to know where she was. When she raised a brow at him, he couldn’t help but smirk at her. He had every intention of asking her to dance… at least.

"Love you, Cas," Dean murmured to his man.

Holding Dean to him, Castiel couldn’t help but smile. “I love you as well, Dean. Very much.”

Gabriel nudged his husband, staring. "That just happened didn't it?"

“Yeah… I was kind of in on it,” Sam whispered back.

"Seriously?!" Gabriel gaped up at him. "That's..." he pulled him down into a kiss.

Sam was all too happy to return the kiss. “Yeah. And now that money is going to help a lot of people.”

"It really is. They're going to auction him off every year just for that, married or not." Laughing, the blond looked over towards his brothers. "Let's go thank them."

Nodding, Sam stood up with his husband, keeping his hand on Gabe’s lower back as they headed over toward Gabe’s brothers.

Michael steeled his spine, taking a steadying breath. He jumped, however, when Gabriel pulled him into a fierce hug instead of stopping like he'd thought that he would.

"You too." He grabbed Luke's arm, pulling him in as well.

Luke was also surprised but he gladly accepted the hug. “We just wanted to do something.”

"Well, here come Dean and Castiel," Gabriel told them with a laugh. "They're going to thank you too."

“We are,” Cas agreed as he stepped forward to hug Luke and Michael.

Dean grinned at his brother, raising a hand to high five him. "Good to know what I'm worth, guys."

Michael hugged his baby brother, letting himself just relax into it. "Thank you, Castiel." For another chance, for so many things...

Luke nodded his agreement as they hugged their youngest brother.

Cas sighed and leaned into them for a moment before retreating back to Dean’s arms. “Thank you two.”

Pressing a kiss to Castiel's jaw, Dean wrapped his arms around him. "Seriously, this whole thing was kick ass." It honestly blew his mind a bit. He'd never thought they'd donate that much!

"And Lisa's face- that was..." Smirking, Gabriel rubbed his hands together. It was perfect. Just desserts.

“Well...” Cas looked up at Dean adoringly, his arms around the other man’s neck. “I think I’ve earned my evening with you.”

"I definitely think so too." Dipping his head down, Dean stole a brief kiss. "Mmm... I gotta go get changed into something that's actually clothing instead of half of my turnout gear." Leaning forward, he whispered into his ear, "Wanna help?"

Cas nodded excitedly and grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling him toward the exit.

With a brief stop to grab his duffle, they headed the Impala. "I'll take my pants back in next shift. They have to be cleaned, anyway."

“I don’t care. I just want you out of them.”

"Careful, Cas," Dean smirked at him as he unlocked Baby. "You turn me on when you get growly and demanding like that."

“I know I do.” Cas kissed him again before getting into Baby.

Dean made the drive home as quickly as possible, his hand on Castiel's knee. "Did I mention how damn sexy you look in that suit, honey?"

Like Dean would ever neglect him so. The younger man pouted a bit, playing with him. “Just once and I’m feeling neglected.”

"I'll have to make up for that. We can't have that. I was thinking about all of those buttons earlier- getting to undo them one by one, like unwrapping a present." Parking the car, Dean turned to face him,  
biting his lip as he looked at the tie. Damn if that didn't give him ideas too.

“I’m your present, Dean. All yours.” Cas leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

Kissing him tenderly back, Dean let himself finally slip a hand into Castiel's hair. It'd had some gel or something in it, and it looked even more like sex than usual.

“I’m so in love with you, Dean,” Cas whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Cas." He cupped his face, stroking his fingers over Castiel's stubbled jaw. "Always."

Overcome with emotion, Cas snuggled into Dean as close as he could as Dean started baby’s engine.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think this moment would finally arrive.

His moment of happiness.


End file.
